Caledonia Lilia Snape
by Yashodoa
Summary: Harry underwent a drastic change on his 15th birthday, then few months later, he suffered potion accident that changed his life around a hundred and eighty degree. Severitus/gender-bender/DracoHarry not slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The song, Caledonia, belongs to the following: Dougie McLean, Celtic Thunder. O' Children belongs to Nick Cave._

Note: The story will follow through Harry Potter Book 5, 6 and 7.

**Caledonia Lilia Snape**

Part One: One

Supposedly, there was another mirror, much like the Mirror of Erised, but this one showed parallel universe. It would've been called The Mirror of Efillellarap, a mirror that showed you your life in a different event. At a chance, if Harry Potter happened to come across such a mirror, he would see different outcomes of his life if choices were made differently.

This is what took place when he took a glance and learned not only he made a different choice, but his mother did too and it leads to a very interesting result.

"_I don't know if you could see the change that has come over me…" _Harry sighed and switched the radio off. He wasn't in the mood to listen to any music, especially that one. The first line was more than enough to remind him what was happening to him that very night. He didn't want to listen to the rest of the song, afraid it would reveal his future like a scary bug eyed seer had done with his life up to now.

He lifted the parchment in his hand, its edge beginning to yellow with age and the ink in elegant loopy writing stood out, almost screaming at him. It had not arrived by owl or by person, but appeared like magic out of thin air in front of him at the stroke of midnight.

But magic, it was nothing new to him. He had warily took the letter out of the thin air and wondered if he should open it or not. But curiosity won and he opened it and read the content. He had to brace himself, nearly reeling over in shock the first time. His knees became weak and he nearly fell but managed to slump down on the bed, staring at the letter blankly. The words reeled in his mind over and over.

After few songs had shifted through on the radio, he finally had enough and lightly slammed the radio off and reread the letter.

_Harry, _

_ Happy Birthday to you! By now, you're fifteen years old and wondering how the letter come to you. I know you have many questions, especially to why your mother would send you a letter beyond her grave on your fifteenth birthday. _

_ Upon receiving this letter must mean that I am truly dead. Or else, you would have not gotten it and have a different life than you currently have now. I don't know what would become of you, where you are and what you are doing. But I do know this, you've become into a wonderful young man, a Gryffindor to boot despite your father's prediction. _

_ You also wonder why your father would have thought you to be in a different house than Gryffindor. This truth I know that you believe that James Potter is your father, but I am telling you now, upon this night, he is not. James and I were good friends; rather, he was your real father's best friend. _

_ Your father would never reveal himself to you and it is up to me to tell you the truth who he is. Because of his duty to the Order, he wished that you would not know, to protect you. But you must because the spell I had cast over you ends tonight. I made you to look like James Potter's son. _

_ The charm was complicated and it could only be cast once and upon the hour of your fifteenth birthday, it ends, revealing your true appearance. You are someone else's son. You are Severus Snape's son._

_ Severus and I were truly married and we had you. We were so happy to have a son, but fate decided otherwise and it regrets me deeply that we are all parted. I am truly sorry that you might feel some confusion and possibly betrayal, but it was for your protection that you were led to believe James and I were married and he was your father. I love you so much and hope you had a good life despite what had happened. _

_ I do not know how the future had turned out for you. I hope it turns out good, for that it was my wish. But if it didn't, I am deeply sorry and hope it would be better for you. _

_ I ask you this, please trust Severus Snape. I believe in him and know he will take a good care of you from now on. If you wish, he should have my possessions and it all belongs to you. _

_ I am sorry again. Happy Birthday, my son. I trust and know you will make us very proud. Good luck with your future. _

_ With love, your mother, _

_ Lily Snape_

Since the beginning of summer, he had heard nothing from his friends or professor once. Then, strings of events began to happen; dementors showed up out of blue and he was forced to rescue his cousin Dudley and broke the rule, using his wand. From there, he learned his neighbor, Arabella Figg was a squib and upon the order of Albus Dumbledore to keep eye on him and then he received the letter from Ministry of Magic stating expulsion from Hogwarts and court date for using magic outside school.

He thought he had enough but more letters started to flow. There was one, from Arthur Weasley, imploring him to stay at the Dursley no matter what even if his Uncle Vernon tried to kick him out, and finally a howler from one Albus Dumbledore delivering a veiled threat. It was more than enough to learn that his guardians knew more than they were letting on.

That was when he thought everything was falling apart, going downhill. He was afraid he was on a verge of mental breakdown when he learned that his feature was changing before his eye on the eve of his birthday. Then, upon the stroke of midnight, a letter appeared out of thin air. He was almost too afraid to read another letter. But the letter revealed something much more shocking and he hoped against hope that he would not get any more letters. It was the last straw that broke the hippogriff's back.

He is Severus Snape's son.

His most loathed teacher, Severus Snape, the potion master and the supposedly acclaimed Death Eater under the great Albus Dumbledore's nose. It was beyond what he could dream of. His heart broke, having to get the letter from his own mother beyond the grave, timed to send to him that night from before her death.

Without letting the letter go, he stiffly went to his sorry piece of a desk and took out a blank parchment and a self-inking quill. He stood there, staring at the blank letter, unsure what he wanted or needed to write. He finally let go of his mother's letter and began to write. It was simple.

_Professor Snape, _

_ I got a letter from my mother. _

_ Harry Potter_

Then he decided to scratch out his last name, unsure what his last name truly was. And he shakily tied the letter to Hedwig and softly told her to take it to Professor Snape. With mixed emotions, he sat on his bed, his mind lost and mostly blank.

After one in the morning, it occurred to him; he had living relatives other than the Dursley. His father, the Death Eater spy, but and then again, he finally had a living parent. He looked up to the cracked mirror that hung on his wall. He had been afraid to take another look earlier and stood up, forcing himself to look in the mirror. His eyes widened at the change, the charm was gone and he stared at his true feature.

A soft crack sounded behind him and he looked through the reflection to find Severus Snape standing behind him. The man was dark and brooding, almost as if he were the shadow of his nightmare, staring at him. He could see the parchment in his hand, which was the letter he had sent. He turned around, unexpected for Professor Snape to show up so soon after he had sent the letter. He had expected a howler, screaming at him to wash the hogwash out of his mind and get on with his silly summer. The personal appearance was the last thing he had expected. "Sir?"

Severus whispered a spell and the candle beside Harry's bed came to life, giving the room a glow. He glanced around the small pathetic excuse of a room and his face, if it were any possible, set into a deeper scowl. He had expected Harry to live a pampered life as he always come to believe for the last five years but narrowed his eyes and snapped softly. "Get your things together. I am bringing you back tonight. They were going to send some Aurors tomorrow night."

Harry nodded silently. Severus stared at the teenager, he was almost as tall, and having grown several inches since the charm wore off. They had matching black hair, sleek and shiny, hanging down to their chins. They could have passed off as brothers except Severus was pale while Harry had a healthy sun-tan from being outside in the sun most summer. They had the same high defining cheekbones and lean body, though Harry was thinner, being half starved as always at the Dursley. The resemblance was uncanny.

Harry grabbed hold of his sweat pants, which were three times larger and good several inches shorter. Severus noticed this and glanced up into his son's eyes, which reminded him of Lily's eyes. His hard gaze softened slightly. Harry shook his head, "My trunk is in my old room… uhm. It's in the cupboard under the stairs." He gestured to the door.

Severus frowned, "You said your old room… bloody hell, they stuck you in a cupboard…"

Harry nodded, shrugging as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "until my second year, then they gave me this room."

Severus growled and with his usual dramatic swirl, he walked out of the bedroom and went down the stairs. Harry could hear the latch unlocking and unlatching from the cupboard and soon, Severus was back upstairs with the trunk. It fell with soft thunk as the levitating charm was removed. Harry quickly moved around his room, gathering his things and opening the window, to send Hedwig off. He paused and turned to Severus, "Where should she meet us?"

"Here, read this." Severus said offhand as he handed a slipmof paper to Harry and glanced around the small room once again. "We need to deal with your situation soon as possible."

"Grimmauld Place, number twelve?" Harry asked as he read the paper. "What is this?"

Severus gave a small noise before replying, "it is where you will be staying for the summer now. It is unplottable aout under Fidelus charm. Let's get going."

"All right, Hedwig, go on to Grimmauld Place, I'll see you there." Harry said and stroked his owl and she nipped in affectionate and flew off. Harry took the cage and placed it beside his trunk and went to his bed, kneeling to remove the loose floorboard and removing his wand, his invisibility cloak and photo album. He stopped as he held the album in his hand; Severus noticed this and gave soft inaudible sigh. Harry finished gathering his things and stuffed it in his trunk and closing it. He took hold of his trunk and the cage, unsure what to do. Needless to ask, Harry felt Severus' hand on his shoulder and they apparated, leaving behind Privet Drive, number four.

Harry blinked, having felt the uneasy feeling of being apparated, it felt as if his body was being suddenly crushed and popped. Then he found himself in the hallway of the Grimmauld Place and he felt his shoulder being released and saw Professor Snape striding ahead to the door and silently disappeared in the house.

He quickly followed after the older man and stepped into the dank landing. The place was quiet except for soft noises in the kitchen and made his way there. The clock chimed and he looked up to find it was three in the morning and knew, if everyone else were in the house already for the summer, they all were sleeping. In the kitchen, he found Remus Lupin, his godfather Sirius Black, Professor Dumbledore and his father, Severus Snape standing around the small narrow kitchen, discussing softly.

As he entered, they all fell silent, turning to him. Sirius's eyes went wide and then he stepped up, grabbing Harry into bone crushing hug. No words were passed between them.

Dumbledore spoke, breaking the silent reunion, "I see. We need to remedy the situation."

Harry looked to the wizened wizard and asked quietly, "What? Wait a minute!" He turned to his godfather and the werewolf, "You guys know too? I mean, about Snape being my father?"

Remus and Sirius nodded and the latter stepped forward, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "We knew because your mother and Snape here were indeed married, not James. James was a decoy, to fool the Death Eaters and Voldemort." He gave Severus a look when he heard the potion professor snarl slightly behind him.

Harry frowned. "Then, if you're my, uh, James' best friend, won't you be my godfather?"

Severus gave a small noise and said, "He is your godfather all right, that didn't change."

Sirius grinned like mad. "That's right! You see, not only James, Remus and I was your mother's best friend, she chose me because I'm the best."

Remus gave a small laugh and Severus rolled his eyes. The werewolf answered, "Actually, Sirius was more of a closest thing to a brother to your mother, always being there for her all through the years." He saw Harry's eyes glisten with some tears and gave a soft smile to assure him, "You can't go out looking like a Snape yet. We had decided to place a charm on you to make you look like you were before the charm had faded."

Harry tilted his head, "But mom said," He paused for a moment, swallowing, "The charm can't be placed again."

"That is indeed true. But we have another option." Dumbledore replied.

Harry glanced to Severus Snape, hope diminishing in his eyes. Snape caught it and looked away. He sighed and turned to Sirius, "What's going to happen now?"

Sirius frowned, having caught the exchange between his godson and the professor. He growled softly and said, "You're going to stay here for the rest of the summer. We can't make the same charm your mother did. She was very good at making you look like James Potter and extend the longevity of the charm for fifteen years!"

Severus snorted lightly, "I am amazed you know some big words."

Sirius snarled at Severus and opened his mouth to give a wisecrack but Remus held his hand up to Sirius, "All right. I think we need to keep our focus on Harry right now. The others will be waking up soon. The noises you two make will bring them down sooner. Harry, there is one problem with the charm, you have to recast it every night to ensure your look, at least until after Voldemort is defeated then it's up to you afterward."

Harry sighed tiredly as he rubbed his face, he had forgone using the glassing after the change, and he had no longer needed it. "Let's get this over with. I am tired."

Severus narrowed his eyes to the young teenager and turned to Dumbledore, "I agree it's late. Get it over with."

Dumbledore gave Severus a wry sigh and waved his wand and did the incantation and Harry felt the magic settle over him and he opened his eyes to see Sirius smiling at him. "Well, that's the good ol'Harry we know. Well, except a bit taller."

"That's all right. I'll just go to bed now.." Harry said and turned around, not wanting to be around the men. All he wanted to sleep and settle his confused mind and emotions, he allowed himself to be led by Sirius to his room. The older man quickly came back downstairs to the kitchen.

Severus turned to Sirius and growled, "At least you didn't tell that boy any earlier. Leave it as it is, as it always been. Nothing changed, except the charm wore off."

Sirius bared his teeth and snapped back, "He wanted family. That Dursley lot didn't give it to him. You never cared! He wanted a father, a mother all his life. Thanks to you, you have to go off and spoil that for him back in second year! At least do him good and give him a home, a family he wanted."

The potion professor sneered. "How? Voldemort will request me to bring him up and have him marked! Put him in full frontal danger? No. Things stay that way." With a quick turn, his robe snapped and he stormed out of the room, leaving the three men to themselves.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Things will settle and make a turn pretty soon." With a wink and a tap on his nose, he turned and disappeared into the fireplace, green fire roaring as he said, "Headmaster Office, Hogwarts."

Sirius gave the fireplace an odd look and shook his head, "Crazy old coot as usual. Never know what he is sprouting up next." He sat down and accepted the bottle of butterbeer from Remus and plopped his feet up on the table.

The werewolf shrugged and sat across from Sirius, "I am guessing Professor Dumbledore meant to let things run its course. What's important we need to be here for Harry now. He's got it tough this summer now, with the court date upcoming about using magic outside school."

"Yeah, I know. At least he's here now, away from those lots, Dursley." Sirius said with a sigh.

Harry walked into the room where the Black family held family tree tapestry and stood there, studying every faces and names. Since he had come to the Grimmauld Place, he and his friends learned that the house was headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, the secret society Dumbledore formed to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters. To his surprise, Professor Snape was a member as well.

Since then, all he had done with Ron and Hermione was to help clean the place up, try to sneak in to listen to the Order's meeting. There had been things going on as Percy abandoning the Weasley family, Dumbledore fighting with the Ministry and struggling with Sirius's mother's screeching in the house every time somebody walk in the front door. So far, he had not heard anything interesting or of the importance.

He didn't tell his friends of his change on his birthday, afraid that his friends would judge him. Perhaps, someday he will tell them. All he wants to is to forget it and resume his life as usual as it could be.

The court date was horrifying for Harry, to sit before the full Wizengamot and chaired by Cornelius Fudge himself. Dumbledore had appeared as witness for defense. But luckily for him, he got away for self defense and was given a warning. He had learned that they tried to do hearing without him but Dumbledore wouldn't allow them. He was very glad to return to Grimmauld Place after it was all over; he never wanted to experience that again, ever.

Sirius found Harry in the room and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey."

Harry looked over his shoulder and a small smile crept on his lips. "Hey."

"What're you doing here?"

"Just thinking of what my life would have been if mother didn't die or Snape kept me after she died."

Giving a heavy sigh, Sirius pushed himself off the doorframe and entered the room. "That's something you can't go back into the past, even for all the time turners in the world. Snape couldn't keep you because of his place in the Order and Death Eater, there was too much danger. All children in the Death Eater's circle experience bad thing in their lives and Snape didn't want you to be exposed to that."

"I know." Harry sighed and sat down in one of the chair in the room. "I just… all my life, I wanted family, to be part of something then, at eleven, I was thrown into this world and still I'm learning a lot of new things after five years. What more is there?"

Sirius shook his head and sat down as well in another chair. "A whole lot more. Here," He reached over and pulled a book out of the hidden drawer in the side table. "When your mother first came here and saw the family tree, she was horrified by the burn holes. She spent a whole summer once, writing this book." He handed Harry the book. "It's magical, it adds on whoever is born and it also includes muggleborns as well."

Harry took the book and opened, surprised to find page after pages of family tree documented and came to a page where he found his own name. "Harry James Snape." He looked up to Sirius, "It said Snape, not Potter."

"That's right, keep going." Sirius gestured to the book.

Harry returned to the book and found that despite the family that put holes on the tapestry, there were names included and there were symbols on the sides of their names showing which sides they fell on. Severus Snape's name was symbolized under the good side, not the bad. It made Harry feel a little bit better. He turned the pages and saw a blank page with a single name on the top, "Hermione Jane Granger."

"A page for her, she has no previous record or lineage with magic. She is the first in her family, thus she begin her own family tree. It will record the names of who she marries and her own children and after that. It was Lily's gift to me for my birthday. Take a look at my page."

Harry did so and looked to find it was several pages long of a very long history of Black Family tree. He found Sirius' name at the bottom along with his own brother, Regulus Black. He noticed another name, a sister of Sirius and looked up, frowning. "My mother was your sister?"

Sirius smirked. "Yes. You see, my father had an affair with a muggle woman and we never knew until years later. It was her eyes that made us realize it. Regulus had the same eyes and we made a potion to find out. She was my half-sister and I'm your uncle for real."

Harry's eyes welled up with tears. "Why did you guys tell me before?"

Sirius shook his head. "We couldn't until now. It would have brought too much questions and your mother made it clear to not reveal anything to you until after your fifteenth birthday. Now on, anything you want to find out, ask. Dumbledore can't hold anything back now; he has to tell you whatever you need to know."

Harry frowned as he closed the book and gave it back to Sirius and waited until he put the book away and asked, "Then, why can't I be in the Order?"

The older man rubbed his face. "They're talking about that now, deciding if you should or not be part of the Order."

"Oh." Harry said as he stood up and Sirius stood up and went over to him, clasping the boy's shoulder.

"You should rest, in a few days; you're going back to Hogwarts and its OWL this year for you guys."

"Yeah. Hermione's already planning out all the study dates." They both laughed.

On the train Harry sat in the compartment, with Neville and Luna Lovegood, a girl Ginny's age from Ravenclaw. Hermione and Ron became perfects and had to do their duties on the train.

He glanced at the picture in his hand, the picture Mad-Eye Moody had given to him, the original Order of Phoenix. His mother was in it along with James, Sirius, Remus and Severus and many others. Only few had survived to this day and it made his heart hurts. He couldn't help but feel angry that a single man had worked to destroy many lives in the past several decades. Shaking his head lightly, he placed the picture away in his book and looked out of the window to find that they were approaching Hogsmede.

Rubbing his slightly aching scar, he had been having strange dreams at night lately, of the door and hallways. Sometime the dreams were nightmares from the past few years, with every encounter he had with Voldemort. There were also nightmares of his parents and how things could have been with Professor Snape.

He was allowed to get in the Order meeting and learned that the Order would not let Kreacher go, despite how horrible the house elf is. He knew too much to be let go. Then, he learned that Voldemort was building army and the Order hinted about Dementors and Werewolves. Things were not looking pretty. The Dark Lord is becoming more and more active since his resurrection.

He had not seen Professor Snape except during the meeting of the Order and not one word had been exchanged. It was as if Professor Snape still thought of him as James Potter's son and nothing had ever changed. It was like a stab in the heart, just one moment to find out that he has a living father then was turned around to learn that his father wouldn't want to do anything with him. He pushed those feeling down deep, ignoring and trying to move on, to live as Harry Potter, as if nothing changed. Yet, every morning, early before anybody woke up, he would get up and look in the mirror and see a different boy staring back at him.

There was great sadness and diminishing hope in that boy's eyes. Harry felt like he was killing that boy every single time he cast the charm over himself to look like Harry Potter.

The night before they were to board the train to Hogwarts, he had a strange dream:

Harry found himself in the room where he first found the Mirror of Erised. The mirror stood there like before and with curiosity, he went up to the mirror. He stood before the mirror, watching the reflection and found himself looking back. His feature as Harry Potter then melted into one Harry Snape, the son of Lily and Severus and his parents stood behind him, their faces held humbled pride.

Then suddenly, the mirror fogged up and he found himself moving toward the surface and it rippled around him, transporting somewhere else beyond the glass. The landscape was fogged and then began to fade and he recognized the scenery to be on Hogwart's ground, the courtyard with rose garden. The ground was blanked with snow and the garden was lit up with fairies lights, giving off beautiful idyllic scenery. Music unfamiliar to his ears was playing softly and he turned around, searching what he assumed he needed to see.

There, a couple danced together in the clearing. He walked up slowly, trying to see who the couple were and gasped softly as he recognized a younger Severus and his mother, happily dancing.

He watched them dance to the soft music for a while, a smile upon his lips. Then, the fog descended down and the couple transformed into different people. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see who were dancing, but the fog was obscuring his vision. The boy had pale blond hair, tied back and the girl had long raven tresses and he couldn't see who they were. But what remained with him when he woke was the emotion he had felt in the dream was love and desire that ran deep that he couldn't shake.

Blearily waking up to Ron's yelling at him to get up and get ready. The dream remained in his mind like a memory and he couldn't help but think of it through the day and nearly entire train ride.

"We're here." He blinked and looked up to find Luna smiling at him and he got up to follow her and Neville off the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Part One: Two

As much he tried to not let it bother him, but it did bother him in the slight. Professor Snape still didn't do to acknowledge him beyond Harry Potter. But there was one incident before they left for Hogwarts. After the last Order meeting for the summer, Severus brought an old trunk and left it with Harry, not a word was said.

Harry found it was his mother, Lily's old trunk from her days in Hogwarts. He found her possessions and came to treasure them very much. There were clothes, books and odd things. Several journals even and he treasured them all and spent every night reading the journal, learning about his mother and more, Sirius, James, Remus and even Severus Snape from the past. It was a soothing balm over the raw wound in his heart, to read the words from her mind and heart.

Through her journal, he learned his mother had met Severus Snape long before they went to Hogwarts and how they became friends. He read her loopy scrawl, treasuring every letters, every words, seeing life through his mother's eyes. He read about James and his friends, on how they had treated Severus Snape and her annoyance. Through the years, she spoke of how she had bridged a mutual friendship between James and Severus and why they had done so, for her sake. He was surprised to learn that Severus was a different person in the past, a quiet person who loved his mother very much. He had enjoyed and treasured his mother's tales through her journals. It was a simple gesture that Professor Snape had done that was far worth more than anything anyone could have given him.

School had begun once again and there was a new professor for the Defense Against Dark Art, Delores Umbridge. He didn't like her when he first saw her at the hearing over the summer and now sitting in her class, required to read the handbook she had given out to the students. He idly ignored the teacher's high pitched voice rambling on about rules and regulation, glancing out of the window.

Rumors had circled the school about him as usual and he ignored them. He often had his mind wander freely, most of the time, thinking of the stories his mother wrote in the journals. The more he learned of his parents, the more he wanted to earn Professor Snape's approval but wasn't sure how he would ever. It was shot down the moment he stepped in Hogwarts before dinner when Professor Snape had stopped him and whispered fiercely in his ear, "No one knows and it stays that way."

Weeks passed, fall gave away to colder weather and he found himself studying more every night, holed up in his room while his best friends did their perfect duties. He didn't mind the loneliness but savored it because it gave him time and less distraction to read his mother's journals. It also kept him mostly out of trouble and he liked it that way.

The new professor of DADA wasn't going well, in fact, the overly cat obsessed pink woman seem to be terrorizing the entire school with her new rules every day and Harry finds himself in Detention every night for the first two weeks. His room, or anywhere else other than the DADA was a relief.

One day, he was relieved to escape DADA lesson without detention for the first time in couple of weeks. He hurried down the hall, promptly ignoring everyone as he went by. He wanted to get to the next class and have get through it so he can get to his room afterward and shut himself off from the world for few hours before dinner.

"Hey, watch where you're going Potter!" A snide voice shook him out of his reverie and he found himself crashing into one Draco Malfoy. Sprawled all over the floor, Harry blinked and widened as he saw his enemy standing over him with a scowl on his face. "It seems all the delusion of fame made you blinder to the world." He grabbed Harry's glasses off his face and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces. "Maybe you'll see better now." Malfoy stood back smugly as a group of Slytherin laughed behind him.

Harry looked up to Draco with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." He walked past the blond haired teen, giving him a shoulder shove and went on to the dungeon for Potion Class. The fiasco with Draco Malfoy had brought him to realize something; Malfoy was right, since summer, he was having hard time to see and having headache nearly round the clock.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked as she sat down in the next table. "We saw the whole thing with Malfoy."  
"Yeah, that git. We got your glasses and Hermione fixed it." Ron said as he handed Harry his glasses.

Harry shook his head. "Don't need it. My vision was getting worse since my birthday, turn out I didn't need it anymore. I can see fine now and my headache is better."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other quizzically and she asked, "Are you all right? I mean, you've been a bit quiet lately."

Harry shrugged as he replied, "A lot of things happening. I just need to be alone sometime. You guys are busy with your perfect duties and I need to study for OWL."

"Blimey, don't become like her." Ron jerked his thumb to the girl and got swatted. Harry laughed softly and shook his head, returning to his potion book, waiting for the class to begin.

The student began filling the room up and he found his seat empty and looked over to find Ron and Hermione sitting at the next table, talking quietly to each other. He smiled softly, hoping Ron will finally ask Hermione out soon, knowing they had some attraction to each other.

Shaking his head, he looked up to find Professor Snape already begin his lecture and listened half heartily. He opened the book and began the potion they all were supposed to be making and started to work. It was an easy one, a polyjuice potion, but only with a difference that it last a minute instead of an hour.

Professor Snape looked over to Harry to find him alone at the table, working quietly. He had been keeping close eye on the boy since the term started and noticed improvement in his grade in all subjects. At least he was paying attention more. His potion skills had improved greatly as he watched for few moments as Harry began putting the ingredients in his cauldron. The potion was going good and some of the students got up from their table, moving to the closet to get few more ingredients. It was one of those days that the class proceeded without too much problems and it was because Neville Longbottom happened to be in the hospital wing due to some injuries he had gotten from other class.

He noticed something different about the boy and saw that Harry wasn't wearing glasses. He remembered since summer that Harry was becoming more of a klutz than ever at Grimmauld Place and the other adults was wondering why. It occurred to him that with the charm worn off on his birthday night, it also wore off his eyes as well and he no longer needed glasses. He took out his wand and discreetly cast a spell on the glasses on the desk and went over to Harry, slight sneer in his voice. "You will be blowing my class to bit if you can't see."

Harry looked up and frowned. "But sir, I can see just fine." He caught a strange look on Professor's face, realizing he was pointedly giving him a hint and saw him looking down to his glasses. "Oh, okay." He murmured and picked it up and put it on and found it not blurry as it was before. "I am sorry."

"One more time, detention for you." Professor Snape muttered as he walked off.

Draco smirked as he peered out of the closet and saw Harry focused on his potion. Wanting to botch the boy's potion, he glanced around in the storage and smirked, finding an ingredient that would do the trick, he grabbed the bottle of Nymphdias Petal. The said petal would render any potion useless in the process of making. Professor Snape had always kept a lot on hand in case the students was about to make dangerous potion. He smirked to himself as he pulled one petal out, the sweet fragrant hitting his nose from the bottle. It was enough to make him heady and he shook his head, placing the bottle back.

With the little white and purple petal hidden in his hand, he strode past Harry's cauldron with intent to head back to his desk. He delighted for a moment as Harry looked away to read his book and with a discreet movement, his hand passed over the cauldron dropping the petal. He glanced over his shoulder as he moved past and saw the petal sinking into the liquid.

Professor Snape announced that it was time. He looked around the class room and saw Harry's potion seemed to be of the right color and thickness. He smirked as he gestured to Harry to come up and test the potion. Harry rolled his eyes slightly and poured his potion into the cup and went up to the front of the class. "Now class, the potion only should last a minute, not an hour as it should be. Let's see if yours work." He turned to Harry and handed him a hair sample he had kept from other students. "Since you're the only one without partner, here's a hair sample, if you turn into another student, then your potion work." He sneered and dropped the hair into the cup that Harry was holding.

Harry frowned as he noticed the hair had burned as it hit the surface, not sinking into the mix like it should had. He brushed that thought aside and drank the potion. He had expected to grimace at the taste but found it very sweet. He swallowed it all up in one go and stood there, waiting for the transformation. Nothing happened for a few moment and he saw the dark look in Professor Snape's eyes.

He was about to ask then all the sudden, he felt light and woozy and something was pinching in wrong places and his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Severus started as he saw Harry pale and his eyes rolling back and swaying. He reached and grabbed him before he fell to the floor. "Potter!" He turned to the class, "Everyone, out!" He spotted Draco smirking as the boy left the class room.

Ron and Hermione had remained behind worriedly. He snapped his head up to the two and said, "Call Hospital Wing from the fire!" He jerked his head to the fireplace in the back of the room. The two ran to the fireplace as Severus laid Harry down on the floor.

He looked over his son, looking for obvious injuries and grabbed the cup that Harry had drank out of and sniffed at the potion. It smelled sweet to him and he frowned, the hair he had given to the boy was his own hair from youth and it should have smelled different, not so flowerily. The gunk of the potion turned from greenish to pale purple.

He turned to looked to Harry to see him writhing on the floor, biting his lips as he went into a seizure. "Harry!" Quickly, he swished his wand to put immobilization spell upon the teenager and picked his son up and went to the fireplace and stepped into the green fire, shouting, "Hospital Wing!"

"Come on Professor, let us see Harry!" Ron said as he stood outside the hall outside the hospital wing. A black dog was sitting by the door, whimpering and whining and Hermione wringed her hands over and over and biting her lips nervously beside them. Dumbledore stepped out of the wing and regarded the three.

"Harry will be all right, he need to rest. Go on to your dorm and he is in good hands." He shooed them off. Ron huffed while Hermione dragged him away. The old wizard looked down to the black dog and sighed, "All right, it's best for you to come in anyway." He opened the door and allowed the dog to slip in and went in after the dog.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he changed his form.

Remus and Severus were standing outside the wall that separated a bed from the rest of the wing. They could see the shadow of Madame Pomfrey checking Harry over through the screen. Remus turned to Sirius who bounded up to them and explained, "Harry seem to have potion accident. It was a botched polyjuice potion."

Sirius frowned, "What? Polyjuice? Harry won't botch that potion. He helped Hermione to make it back in second year!"

Severus groaned, "So it was them." He turned to see Madame Pomfrey coming out, pocketing her wand. "What is it?"

The mediwitch looked to Dumbledore first then saw the old wizard nod. "Well. Harry is all right physically. I am not sure mentally or emotionally yet."

"Out with it woman!" Severus growled.

"Well, I had to remove the concealment charm and do a intensive diagnostic. The polyjuice was tainted with Nymphdias petal." She saw Severus' face contort in bemusement and shook her head, "But the thing is, he is no longer a boy but now a girl."

Shock filled the three men's face and Severus stepped up, "The Nymphdias petal, it should have rendered it useless."

The matronly woman gave a pity look, "I know. But I am afraid; it's permanent, unless there is an antidote or counter potion. Harry's going to live the rest of his life as a female now."

Sirius and Remus was speechless as they glanced to the screen where Harry's shadow was displayed. They could see slight change in the form of the once boy.

Severus stepped up and nearly ripped the screen off the bar as he pushed it aside. Harry was lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. True to the mediwitch's word, the charm was removed and Harry's feature was drastically different. He reached out and tentatively touched the now jet black hair that spilled on the pillow like halo. It was longer and he guessed it would had fallen down to mid back length. Her face was softer, resembling Lily's feature with delicate upturned nose, light tan smooth cheek and lush lips. He trailed his eyes down to Harry's body and true enough, it wasn't a boy frame but a slender girl's frame that laid under the blanket.

He sighed and sat down, his mind reeling with the information. Sirius' voice broke his thought, "Merlin's Beard!" He glanced up to the animagus and saw him gawking. "If you look it at that way, he looks like Lily now." Severus had to agree.

Dumbledore stepped in behind Remus and Sirius, "Well, what can we do with this situation, Severus?"

The potion professor blinked and looked up to the headmaster. "What?"

"Harry is your child, after all, you're his legal guardian despite the Ministry of Magic, you should discuss this with Harry in the morning when he, uhm, she wakes up."

Severus frowned and stood up, "Very well. Until then, I'll see about the antidote."

The old Headmaster shook his head. "I'm afraid it won't work, Severus. Didn't you say flower petal will render the potion useless? Isn't there any other factors that would cause this?"

The Potion Master thought as he studied Harry sleeping peacefully on the bed, looking like a girl to the world with his and Lily's feature. "The Nymphadias petals are pretty much useless, it's only property is to render any potion useless except if taken under the planetitary aligment of Venus and Mars, changing one's gender if taken…" He blinked and looked up to Dumbledore, "The planet… what is in the alignment today?"

The ancient wizard gave a small nod, "I am afraid it's Venus that's passing overhead as we speak."

"Damn. That mean, the only way for Harry to return to normal is to drink the potion again when Mars is in alignment, crossing over the exact same spot where he had stood and changed to reverse the effect."

Dumbledore nodded and pulled out a little book from somewhere in his robe and thumbed it. "Hmm… oh my."

Severus looked slightly feral. "What? When?"

"Mars will align… oh; it just had happened few days ago and will not happen again for, uhm… several thousand years." The Potion Master paled and turned to see Harry waking up.

Sirius chuckled and sat down, "Well, Lily always wanted a girl."

Remus rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Sirius' head. "Typical for you to make best of a worse situation."

"That's just me." Sirius chuckled.

Harry groaned, feeling as his head had been slammed with the troll's club and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" He whispered and found his voice had an odd pitch to it. He remembered he had drank a potion and everything started to hurt afterward, especially in his chest and private area, then everywhere as if his bones had been stretched out and his skin felt like it was on fire and then everything went black afterward.

Rubbing his eyes and he looked around to find four men looking at him around his bed. The room was slightly bright for his taste and realized he was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore was first to ask, "How are you feeling?"

"Uh… weird." He said and dropped his hands to rub his chest; it was feeling a bit heavy and frowned. "What?" He looked down and his eyes went wide. "Bloody hell! I got… I got…" He looked up to the men with wild look in his eyes. "Breasts?"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh and then was swatted on the head by Remus once again. "Sorry, kid. Uh… He'll explain." He jerked his thumb to Severus who gave him a scowling look.

"Potter… uh…" Severus started and sighed, shaking his head. "Harry, you're a girl now."

Harry felt lightheaded and dizzy. "You got to be kidding me." His eyes rolled back and he promptly fainted.

"Well, that's one way to take it." Dumbledore gave a light chuckle and popped a lemon drop in his mouth and walked out.

Severus sat in the chair facing Dumbledore in the headmaster's office. He rubbed his face, tired from trying to find an antidote all night. "I need to research more thoroughly." He said finally.

Dumbledore looked over his linked hands. "I see. What should we do about Harry in meanwhile?"

"I don't know. The charm won't work; you can't conceal the gender but the appearance. Polyjuice won't work either; it has to be gender based. I can't even reverse the potion."

"Harry doesn't look as he used to. You have a daughter now, in that hospital wing, about to wake up. I would suggest you to use that as an advantage."

Severus nodded in defeat and stood up, "Very well, I'll speak to him…" He closed his eyes and sighed, "Her."

"See that you do." Dumbledore watched as Severus left his office and turned to Fawkes, "Things are about to get very interesting." The phoenix squawked it's agreement.

He made his way down the hall, the students parting to allow him pass. He appeared to be on a mission and no one dared to cross him. His face was intense as his mind churned over his finding the night before. Indeed, he had found one petal missing from the bottle and had a suspect. He had researched thoroughly on the property of the flower and found it only did two as he had said the day before and attempted to experiment on several mice and frogs and only to find it didn't work.

He was disappointed that he couldn't find an antidote or counter potion. The key was the Venus, the sister planet was keyed to the flower and it's power only worked as if it come in direct alignment of Earth, releasing its potent power to change the person's gender from male to female. It worked as well for Mars in the same way, reversing female to male. It had only happened once thousands of years ago when a wizard accidently ate the petal and changed and changed back when he ate it again under the different planet. With defeat, he realized he now has a daughter to deal with.

As he reached the hospital wing, he found Harry awake and sitting on the bed and slowly eating breakfast. The boy turned girl looked up to him and placed the spoon down. Severus couldn't help but to see Lily in her, with exception of black hair and lean frame. He remembered Lily to be shorter and curvier at Harry's age. "You understand what happened?"

Harry nodded and replied. Even her voice sounded different. "Madame Pomfrey explained that the potion turned me into a girl and it was possible that it's permanent."

"Yes. I have not yet found the antidote but I will try to find it. It is permanent for now."

"Oh." Harry looked away, brushing the long hair out of her face. "So, it's possible I'm stuck as a girl until I die?"

"It looks that way now." Severus sighed and sat down, rubbing his face and yawned. "We need to change your identity. I have a relative that died years ago, which we can assume you're his daughter and recently came to my care as an orphanage."

Harry looked up to Severus, "How's that going to work? Won't anyone recognize me?"

Severus gave a dry chuckle and picked up a mirror and handed it to her. "You do not even resemble a Potter anymore. Without the charm, you're a Snape, through and through."

She took the mirror and looked at the reflection. True to Severus' word, the person staring back at her was an unfamiliar and familiar face at the same time. She could see both combination of her mother and Severus in her face, her eyes had remained bright green, framed with long black lashes and long ink black hair hung over her shoulder. Her cheekbones were high and rounded with feminine curves. The only thing recognizable was the lightning bolt scar. She reached up to trace it and looked to Severus. "I guess, that could work. I do look different."

"Yes. We will stick to this story, that you're my relative's daughter sent to live with me as I am your only living relative left. You have been homeschooled up until now."

He stopped as he saw Harry's face, knowing a question was coming. Harry didn't disappoint, "Why can't I be your daughter?"

"To identify you as my child put you in more danger. The less relation we have, the better." He explained and saw Harry nod, looking away. "We need to come up with a name for you and create records. I am sure Headmaster Dumbledore will help with that."

Harry nodded and then asked, "There's a name… can I use it?"

"What is it?" He asked as he sat up and leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs, studying Harry over. He realized, with the story, he would have to take her in and take care of her over the summer as her guardian until she graduate. Then again, he, no, she was old enough to know better and stay out of his way most of the time and Voldemort wouldn't be able to suspect a thing.

"Mother mentioned in her journal that she wanted to name her daughter Caledonia."

Severus gave a soft smile, remembering long time ago when he and Lily first married. She had mentioned that once to him that she wanted him to name a son and for her to name a daughter if they ever had children together. Caledonia was a name of his great grandmother and Lily had fallen in love with the name, wanting to name a daughter. "That is acceptable."

"Caledonia Lily Snape, I guess?" She asked, looking slightly hopeful.

Severus stood up and shook his head lightly, "No, it's a bit suspicious, with Lily."

"Oh. I just want my mother's name…"

"Go with Lilia, after all, it was her real name and only few of us know it. So be it, Caledonia Lilia Snape, welcome to the Snape Household."

Harry, or rather now, Caledonia gave her father a grateful smile. And Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm not a family man, so don't expect much from me."

"It's all right. To be acknowledged is enough for me."

Severus stared at her, recalling what Sirius had told him and replied softly, "I will return later."

Harry, now Caledonia nodded and returned to her breakfast. As the door to the hospital wing closed, she looked up as she realized something, "Uh, I don't know anything about being a girl!" And no one answered her back. "Oh bugger."


	3. Chapter 3

Part One: Three

"You are going to start tomorrow as Caledonia Snape; you will be introduced to the school at dinner. Madame Pomfrey wishes for you to stay until then and I will return for you then." Severus Snape said as he returned later as he promised with some clothes in his hands. He handed them to her.

Caledonia hopped off the bed, "But, I don't know a thing about being a girl."

Severus looked her over and gave her a blank look. "Neither do I. You better figure it out soon, it's going to be your life at stake if anyone finds out." He reached over and brushed her hair to cover her scar. Her hair was indeed long and slightly scraggy around the edge, but it would have to do for now.

She felt her heart swell slightly at the gesture but didn't want to put high hope on it. She stared at him wide eyed as she realized how soon she will be presented to public as a new person and asked, "But… Can't I have some time?"

"No. We can't put this off. Tonks coming in tonight and Harry Potter is leaving hospital wing before you do."

"What? Tonks?" She asked her mouth agape.

Severus rolled his eyes and scowled. "Mr. Lupin told Tonks and asked her to stand in for you for a few days, the Order agreed." He muttered under his breath, "Without my opinion, as usual."

Caledonia's eyes widened again but twice bigger than the last. She realized with Tonks standing in her place as Harry Potter, anything could go wrong. "How long?"

"Two weeks then 'Harry Potter' leaves on a secret mission to stop Dark Lord." Severus explained and turned around to leave. "Be ready by dinner."

"Right." Caledonia sighed and flopped back on the bed and picked up her clothes. Inspecting them, she found them to be the girl uniform without the house colors and badges.

Madame Pomfrey came in and gave her a smile. "Well, would you like to shower and get dressed?"

"Sure." She said and got up, following the nurse witch, nervously at the prospect of taking a shower and coming fully face to face with her new body.

Draco grumbled as he held his arm to his chest as he entered the hospital wing. The Quidditch practice had ended in a disaster. The brutes, Gregory and Vincent had mindlessly rammed right into him and one of them had whacked him with the bat and breaking his arm. It was painful and he had shouted at them and stormed off the pitch to head to the Hospital Wing.

Couple of potions and he would be good as new.

He pushed the door open with his good arm and entered, looking around. The wing was empty save for couple of students sitting on the bed. He huffed as he couldn't find Madame Pomfrey anywhere and went to sit on the chair to wait.

He tapped his foot impatiently and looked up to find Madame Pomfrey coming out of her office and spotted him. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, what is it now?"

"Broken arm, Quidditch practice." He snapped at her and scowled as the witch gestured to the closet bed.

"Again? Give me a moment." The witch turned and went back to the office, calling in, "Come on, honey, let's get you back to your bed." Draco watched as a girl step out of the office, holding the robe close to her lean frame and her hair wet from shower.

He watched as the girl passes him by and as their eyes met, he was awed how green her eyes seem to shine under the frame of black hair that fell down her back. She looked beautiful and couldn't believe he had missed a girl like her the entire time at Hogwarts. Then she disappeared behind a screen and Madam Pomfrey started to poke at his broken arm, breaking him out of trance and he yelped, "Watch it! That hurt!"

"Oh, enough with the whining. Come on, let's get you some potions."

He scowled as the witch walked away and he heard a soft giggle from the other side of the screen. His mood grew darker and he snapped, "Shut up!"

Caledonia rolled her eyes as she pulled on a shirt that Madame Pomfrey had given her, the shirt was slightly small, showing off her figure and she pushed the screen aside as she sat on the bed, facing Draco's back. She figured to give it a try to see how Draco reacted to her. She had seen how he gawked at her when she came out of the bathroom. "Moody much?" She asked, grinning as he froze.

Draco turned his head to find the girl sitting on the bed, smirking at him, swinging her long legs off the edge of the bed. "Do not mention the name! That insufferable professor was enough for me."

She realized what Draco had meant and feigned confusion, after all, she was supposed to come to Hogwarts for the first time as Caledonia. "Who? All I asked if you were grumpy a lot. It seems you are. You know, you'd look much nicer if you are happier." She leaned forward and nearly scowled as she saw Draco's eyes went south. She knew how male thinks and she waved her hand to him, "You know my face is up here."

Draco's eyes snapped back up to meet the emerald gaze that seems to draw him. He scowled some more and turned away from her. "Who the hell are you and how come I never see you around?"

Leaning back once again and replied, "I am new here, that's why." She then sat up again as Professor Snape came in and gave Draco a look and walked right over to her, handing her a robe. Draco turned around and watched the entire scene and Madame Pomfrey came up and handed him a cup and told him to drink it up and rest.

"Put these robe on and I will take you to the Headmaster office." Professor Snape said as Caledonia stood up and took the robe. Draco observed that the girl had come few inches shorter than the professor and looked almost as if she was a relative of Snape but a whole lot prettier.

"Yes, sir." She said softly as she slipped the robe on. He reached over and tapped her chin to look up at him again. "In class, it's Professor Snape but outside, you may call me or Uncle Severus." She gasped softly at the strange kindness he had just bestowed at her and wondered why all the sudden he would show hint of affection. Afraid to read into it, she nodded.

Draco had heard the whole thing and his eyes went saucer wide upon Professor Snape's action. Indeed, the girl was a relative of Professor Snape and wondered what the hell was going on. He had never once in his life ever heard that Professor Snape having any relative. He now found himself very curious about the girl and smirked, if she is a Snape, it would be possible she would be put in Slytherin house and he almost wanted to rub his hands together in the thought of getting to know her more. But alas, he has a broken arm and he couldn't so he opted to lean back on his bed.

Severus turned and went over to Draco and with a low voice, he warned. "Next time I catch you botching other student's cauldron, you're going to get more than a detention."

Draco gave an innocent look, "Me, who?" Severus narrowed his eyes and gave him a pointed glare and turned away, giving a quick gesture to Caledonia to follow.

"Who the hell is she?" Draco murmured to himself as the two left the hospital wing.

"You'll find out tonight, I believe." Madame Pomfrey appeared by his side and pushed the cup to his mouth, "Now, if you want that broken arm to get better by dinner, drink!" she forced the cup to his mouth and he gagged, scowling at her. "Good boy."

Caledonia stood outside the door to the Great Hall nervously and looked up to Professor Snape. "What about Harry Potter, will anyone notice him being different?"

Severus looked to his now daughter and replied, "Tonks' doing unbelievable job, no one can be fooled."

Tonks had just came by and met with Dumbledore at the Hospital wing while Severus and Caledonia went to the headmaster office to go over some paper works. Dumbledore had stopped by briefly, looking over the papers and approving them before sending it off to someone he knew in the ministry to process it and put it in the system as if it always had been there.

"Oh man." She groaned and the doors opened and Severus walked forward. She swallowed and hurried after him. She found herself settling to match Professor Snape's stride to the head table and took her place beside Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who held the Sorting Hat. Professor Snape took his place at the table. Everything was over her head and she blinked, unsure what to do.

She looked around the great hall from Slytherin table, the students there looked with mild interest and curiosity, then over to Ravenclaw table where she saw some hopeful looks from the students there. She groaned slightly, realizing Cho Chang will be very disappointed that Harry was going to be going away in couple of weeks. The Hufflepuff table was more rapt with curiosity and then over to Gryffindor Table, she saw Ron and Hermione sitting next to Harry Potter and she frowned slightly. She saw the boy wink at her and suddenly, Harry's nose turned into a pig snout for a moment and back to normal. She felt her heart wrench as she saw Hermione and Ron looking at her, not even recognizing her at all. The Weasley twins both whistled and she knew they found her to be a looker and felt her cheek go red.

"I'd like to introduce you our new student, transferring in from Sicily, Caledonia Snape." Dumbledore announced and the entire room gasped. He continued on, "As you all may noticed, she is indeed the relative of our Professor Snape. She had come under his care after unfortunate death of her parents." At that, she glanced around nervously, "We will proceed to sort her into one of the house and go on with dinner. Please take your time to welcome her later on."

"Blimey! Who'd thought Snape would have a relative!" Ron whispered and Hermione slapped his arm.

"Ron, honestly! We should make her feel welcome, that is if she's sorted into Gryffindor. She's pretty, isn't she?" Hermione said.

Ron shrugged, "Luckily for her, she doesn't have Snape's nose or greasy hair."

Harry laughed beside Ron, "True, or else she'd be Miss Bat."

Hermione glared at both boys. "You two, insufferable!" She huffed and turned to ignore them both.

Caledonia stood there while Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head. It was different than she was at eleven; the hat didn't fall over her eyes but rather sat on her head a bit better. The Hat spoke to her, "Ah, I know that mind, that spirit. Once a boy and a Gryffindor, now a girl, would you be ready for a change?"

She replied, "Might as well, a lot had changed anyway. I don't know what would be worse than this."

"Great then, we shall go with…" then the hat shouted out and she gasped in surprise, "SLYTHERIN!" Then it asked her, "Didn't expect that?"

"Fair enough," She muttered darkly and took the hat off her head and handed it to the transfiguration teacher. Dumbledore then waved his wand to her robe, giving her Slytherin House robe.

"Off you go, to your house." He gestured to the Slytherin table. She blew her hair out of her eyes and stepped down and made her way to the table. The students there moved and she found a room right next to Draco Malfoy and she suppressed a swallow and went to sit there.

"Well, well. Who would've thought, a Snape in the house of Slytherin?" Draco drawled as he turned to her as the other students tittered. "Tell me, what's your relation to our dear Professor Snape?"

The entire table turned to her in rapt attention, curious as well. She turned to Draco and gave an even glare, she noticed he was giving her a strange look and tried to figure it out. Then it hit her, he was attempting to flirt with her and she replied, "I am his cousin once removed. I got a question to ask."

Draco flashed her smile and leaned forward. "Do ask." She grimaced slightly and shuddered as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Is your hair really blond or did you bleach it?" She reached up and tousled his hair, messing with his immaculate style. "I've never seen such fair hair on a young person; my grandfather had same color hair before he died." She pushed his arm off her body.

The students around the table 'ooh'ed while Draco gasped and scowled at her then turned away to ignore her and attempted to fix his hair. She smirked at him and turned her attention to her dinner, maybe it won't be as bad as long she keep Malfoy away from her. He gave her shiver and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Whoa girl, you better watch out." She looked up to see a girl her age across the table smiling at her. "I'm Tracey Davis. Will you be in fifth year?" Caledonia nodded at the brown haired girl with blue eyes who looked very normal compared to the other girls in Slytherin. "I'll show you around, usually by now, Slytherin know their ways around the system in the house. Just keep to yourself for now."

"All right." Caledonia replied.

As dinner ended, Tracey showed Caledonia the way to the Slytherin house and gave her the password to get access and explained the rules around the Slytherin house. She found it was different than Gryffindor house. In Slytherin, it was pretty much for everyone to themselves, it was either you die trying or live fighting. Tracey pointed out everyone's names and who they are and what and who to watch out for.

Finally, by bed time, they went up to their room and Caledonia found she was going to share room with Tracey and even Pansy, Millicent and Daphne, the three girls that she didn't like next to Malfoy and his brutes, Goyle and Crabbe.

"You better stay away from my guy." Pansy announced as she stepped in the room, giving Caledonia a pointed glare. "I don't care if you're Professor Snape's ward but if you touch Malfoy, I will get you down bad."

Caledonia rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't worry. He's not my type and you can have him for all you want."

Pansy turned her nose up and went over to her bed. "Good."

Tracey pulled Caledonia aside and showed her to her bed. "Here you go, this is your bed. I see your things arrived." She gestured to the trunk at the end of the bed and then patted down on the mattress. "Don't worry about Pansy as long you stay out of her way. She thinks she own Hogwarts, it's really you who got the upper hand after all, you're a Snape and obviously prettier than she is."

"Thanks, I guess."Caledonia replied as she sat down. "How come you're not with them?"

Tracey leaned over and whispered in Caledonia's ear, "I'm half-blood."

Caledonia blinked at her and saw Tracey pale slightly. "Oh hey, don't worry, I don't care about that crap."

"Great!" Tracey relaxed and got up. "I guess you want to get settled in, I'm going to take a shower, the bathroom is down the hall on the right. Good night. "

"Sure thanks." Caledonia replied and turned to her bed and grabbed her pajama that was resting on her pillow. She noticed it was a simple short night gown in green and silver. She swallowed hard; realizing she had to go into the bathroom with bunches of the other girls. She stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Might as well get it over with." She told herself and entered the bathroom. Her eyes went wide as she saw gaggle of girls in the bathroom in various state of dress or rather, undress. Looking around, she could find Slytherin girls from first year to seventh year, all talking to one or another, going on about getting ready for bed.

She moved along and found a stall and slipped in, quickly doing her business and changing into her sleeping gown. She paused at the door and took several breaths before exiting into crowd of gossiping girls and made her way back to her room. It was strange, being in the room full of girls in their undresses, a sure dream for any hot blooded teenage boy. But she felt nothing.

"Too weird…" She muttered to herself and flopped onto the bed, looking up to the top of her ceiling and it suddenly came crashing down to her. Her eyes widened as she recalled the whole day event. She sat up and groaned, "I flirted with Draco Malfoy!?"

Millicent called from another bed, "Actually, you dissed him off, but then again, with him, that's flirting." She laughed slightly and rolled over to sleep.

Gasping toward the curtain where she knew Millicent's bed is. She fell back with a thump and her hand fell to her chest and she frowned, whispering as she looked down to see her breasts and the whole shock of becoming a girl had finally wore off and reality settled in. "Boobs… I got them… I'm a girl… what am I supposed to do?"

Hedwig, in her newly silver gray fur, charmed to have different appearance, hooted at her beside her bed and she sat up, "You're right, I need to find someone who can help me with this." Reaching over and she grabbed her parchment and pen and thought of who could help her. There was no one in Slytherin who she could trust with her secret. "Not here…" She whispered and thought of Cho Chang and shook her head, no, not even close. Luna was almost good idea then again, it was her secret at stake. "There's only one I truly trust…" She wrote a quick short letter and gave it to Hedwig and watched as the owl fly out of the window. She turned to her trunk at the end of the bed and grabbed the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around her and made her way out of the dorm.

Hermione looked up to see a large silver owl flying into her window with a letter tied at its feet and reached to take it, unsure if the owl would nip at her. It didn't and flew away before she could react. "Odd." She opened the letter and read it, "Hermione, meet me at the Room of Requirement. I need to talk to you. Harry." She shrugged as she rolled up the paper, it was nothing out of ordinary but the owl wasn't Hedwig. Taking her wand and her cloak, she quickly made her way out of the dorm.

Reaching the Room of Requirement, she noticed the door and guessed Harry was already in the room and looked around to make sure no one was watching and pushed the door. The room looked like a common room but with mixture of all house colors. She entered and called out, "Harry? I'm here."

Expecting to find Harry, she gasped as she saw the new Slytherin girl, Caledonia Snape instead. "What!" She drew her wand out and pointed it to her, "Where's Harry? This better not be an ambush, I know your types."

Caledonia held her hands up, "Whoa, Hermione…"

"How did you know my name? Did Malfoy put you up for this?"

"No! Come on, I'm Harry!" She yelped as she dodged one of Hermione's jinx. "Hey! I'm unarmed!"

"You're not Harry! Where is he?" She shot another spell as she made her way back to the door.

"Come on Hermione." She thought and said, "All right, your parents are muggle dentists and you made up SPEW in your first year."

"Anybody could know that!"

"How about this, Snuggle is Sirius Black and he is my Godfather and back in second year we freed him from the tower on the back of a hippogriff, named Buckbeak."

Hermione stopped as she was about to open the door and turned to Caledonia Snape. "What? How did you know that?" Then she frowned, "Give me something else that no one knows."

Caledonia pursed her lips as she thought. "Ah, the Grimmauld Place is also a Headquarter for the Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore run the group and Professor Snape is the spy for the light side."

Hermione gasped and placed her wand down, "Harry?"

Caledonia nodded and replied, "I am Harry Potter, and the one who look like Harry Potter sleeping in the dorm is Tonks pretending to be me. I found out I was Snape's son all along over the summer and then I was turned into a girl with that Polyjuice accident yesterday because Malfoy slipped in a kind of petal. My father, uhm, Professor Snape is trying to find a cure for me. But I need your help."

Hermione stared at Caledonia, shocked and walked up to look into her eyes. She gasped as she recognized the green eyes, "Blimey. You're Harry… and a girl to boot. Is that real?" She poked Caledonia's boob and was slapped away.

"Come on, everything about me is real. I need your help; I don't know the first thing about being a girl!"

Hermione laughed softly and pulled Caledonia to the couch and sat down. "You did pretty well out there in the Great Hall, and flirted with Draco Malfoy to the boot."

Caledonia groaned. "Don't remind me that. I just realized that when I went to bed. I can't believe I did that."

"Well, he's got his eye on you now. You can't deny that he's cute." Hermione gasped then and asked, "Oh my, that got to be confusing. I mean, you were a guy like yesterday and now a girl."  
Caledonia rolled her eyes. "I had to share bathroom with bunches of other Slytherin girls."

"Oh man, if that's like Gryffindor, you'd be seeing bunches of them naked! Really, what did you do?"

"I waited to see if I would feel anything uncomfortable, but nothing. I just went and got ready for bed then that was it. No weirdness and I don't want to bother with it for now."

"All right, we'll cross the bridge when it comes to that. So, what's up with the name?" Hermione asked.

Feeling relief that Hermione, her best friend, seems to be comfortable around her and is willing to help her out. "I had to change my name and I chose the name from my mother's journal, it was the name that she wanted to name her daughter if she had one. Professor Snape helped me to choose Lilia, since it was my mother's real name for my middle name."

Hermione smiled, "How sweet. So how are you and Professor Snape getting along, since for the past four and half year, he had treated you nothing but. At least you have a parent that's alive, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah. He's all right, just not picking on me anymore, but he's a bit awkward. I still haven't figured it out yet. I suppose, give it time." She replied and brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "I'm unsure what to do with my hair, and it's so long. I don't want to cut it short and I have to keep my scar hidden, it's the only thing left of Harry Potter I have." She pushed her long bang away from her head to expose the scar.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Well, you could use the concealment charm; it should be enough as long you apply it every morning. Will you let me fix your hair?" She picked up her wand and Caledonia eyed her warily. "I know some charms to fix hair and you sure do need a little bit of cut. Trust me?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I only trust you out of everyone else for magic, go ahead." She sat up straighter and closed her eyes. She heard Hermione murmur the spell and her hair felt as if being arranged by invisible hands.

"There you go!" Hermione announced as she picked up a mirror that was sitting on the table beside the couch and handed it to the other girl. Caledonia opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she had to admit, Hermione had done a good job on her hair, trimming her hair evenly and allowed her fringe to fall over her eye, covering her scar in fashionable way, making her looking mysterious.

"You know, if I were still a guy, I would say that I'm one hot chick… oh well, I guess it's something new."

Hermione laughed, "You do look pretty good for a girl, very pretty than many girls here in school, even prettier than Cho Chang. You were always a good looking boy before now." She started on telling Caledonia what she needed to know everything about a girl from her attitude to shaving her legs and so on.

Finally, few hours wore on and Caledonia noticed the time and stood up, grimacing at the idea of period and stretched. "Thanks, Hermione… I feel a bit better… but I am not sure how I am going to get tomorrow through, I was so nervous at dinner."

Hermione stood up and stretched, "Why don't we write to each other every night and I'll help you through. I am sure you'll pick it up eventually, after all, teenage is the time where girl become woman and it's rather very awkward for them, so you won't be out of place."

"Yeah, I guess so." Caledonia yawned and sighed. "Too bad, I can't really be seen in public with you since I'm a Slytherin."

"Well, you could make friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which is all right by Slytherins and then from there, you could make friends with Gryffindor. Just take it slow and make your way over. After all, the Sorting Hat did ask all of us to get along. Anyone in Slytherin seem to be trustworthy to you?"

"I've only been in Slytherin for few hours. So far, I've met with Tracey Davis."

"Ooh good! She's mostly friends with Ravenclaws, so you're off with a good start."

"I guess. Draco Malfoy wasn't any good start and it seems that I'm going to be always bickering with him. He just riles me up."

Hermione laughed, "It has to be the chemistry between you two after all. Write to me tomorrow night."

"Thanks again, Hermione, I feel a bit better."

They both hugged then Hermione looked up to the taller girl and asked. "Are you all right with all of this? I mean, it's so sudden."

Caledonia shrugged, "When is my life ever normal? I don't know, I'm going to give it a shot, it's my only chance to live almost a normal life."

Hermione nodded. "Makes sense. Good night."

"Wait, here. You'll need this more than I do." Caledonia handed Hermione a parchment and Hermione noticed it was the map. They left the Room of Requirement and Caledonia headed back to her room quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Part One: Four

Caledonia smirked slightly during Divination class. Professor Trelawney was rambling about dreams and getting students to write out their dreams and analyze them. She took this time to read her letters in between the Divination book pages while sitting in the back of the class on the Slytherin's side. She and Hermione had continued to write back and forth every day, telling each other things going on in Slytherin and Gryffindor houses and things on girl subjects that Caledonia wanted to know.

It had been couple of weeks since the change and Caledonia became settled in her new life as a girl and learned quickly to get around in Slytherin house without attracting attention to herself. She often found herself bickering with Pansy from time to time over trivial things and trading insults with Draco, or rather him hitting on her and getting insult in reply.

Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Letters from boyfriend in Sicily?" He had taken upon himself to sit with her in every class they had together, unfortunately for Caledonia, which happened to be every single classes they had.

Blowing an exasperating sigh, she pushed him away bodily and scowled, "Personal space! Have you ever heard of it?"

He smirked in reply, "It's not in my dictionary with the girls I find very pretty."

Redding at the comment she rolled her eyes. "I think you're blind. All those girls you dated didn't fall in those categories." She gestured toward to Pansy, "And your girlfriend there, she's rather in the dog category."

He looked slightly offended for a moment and realized the insult wasn't directed toward her but rather at Pansy and glanced over to the said girl. It hit him and he asked, "How would you know how many girls I dated? You've not been here very long."

She leaned on her hand, looking at him. "It gets around in the dorm. I've heard stories about your performance in bed." She smirked as she saw his face go from red to blue. "It was the part that turned me off…" She wiggled her pinky finger, "So, back off, teeny-weenie." She bit her lips to prevent from laughing as he scowled and turned away. It so happened that rumors was flying around in the dormitory on how he was in bed and most were far-fetched that she suspected none were true.

He growled under his breath and muttered some choice curses. He had believed he managed to get away without an insult but in the end received another one. He heard her light laugh behind his back and rolled his eyes and resumed with his assignment.

Caledonia went back to her letter, reading. She and Hermione decided to use different alias in case their letters were intercepted. Professor Umbridge took it upon herself to start confiscating random letters after she heard rumors of students putting dung bomb in the mail. It was getting pretty bad around school with new rules and decrees.

Hermione never fail to relay in the letter how distraught Gryffindor was over Harry Potter's disappearance. It was as if the Gryffindor House's world had ended. But they managed with putting Ginny on the team as a new seeker and Ron as the keeper. However, the latter wasn't doing so well and there was few incidents such as Katie Bell getting severe nosebleed and bickering among the teammates. Angelina became the new team captain was getting frustrated with everyone on the team.

Hermione had gotten herself several detentions already after arguing with Umbridge in DADA classes, objecting to the teacher's way of teaching and standing up for what she believed in. Caledonia had attempted to warn her and found it was futile and let it go, allowing Hermione to learn about it. Eventually, Hermione decided that something had to be done but wasn't sure what to do.

Caledonia looked over to Ron, struggling with his assignment in the front of the class and an idea came to her. She looked down and scribbled it in the letter. The bell rang, singling the end of the class and she got up, running out of the room like fire upon her skirt. She made her way to the tower and bumped into Cho Chang. "Oh, sorry!"

Cho Chang looked at the new girl and smiled, "How are you finding yourself in Hogwarts?" She asked.

Caledonia blinked and smiled back, "Just fine. Kinda lonely for me in Slytherin."

The Chinese girl nodded, "I figured that, seeing you're only hanging out with Tracey Davis and getting into fight with Parkinson."

"Yeah." Caledonia laughed softly. "I got my letters to friends back home to write to."

"Hey, I'm friends with Tracey, so why don't you hang out with us this weekend at Hogsmede? Let us show you around." Cho suggested.

Caledonia pursed her lips in thought; she had planned to stay in Saturday to do her homework and catch up on some reading but then again, as Hermione suggested her to make friends. Nodding, "That sounds good. I do need to get some new clothes."

"Great! See you there this Saturday!" Cho perked up and waved as she hopped down the steps.

"Whew…" Caledonia turned and went to the owl tower and mailed her letters out using school owls.

Two days later, Caledonia found herself in Hogsmede with Tracey, looking around in some shops. Cho Chang and Marietta came up to them and then started to introduce themselves. Soon enough, Luna Lovegood, the young Ravenclaw girl she had met on the train in beginning of the year showed up with Ginny. Caledonia found herself being dragged to several stores and ended up in dress shop, looking around for clothes.

"Oh, this would look great on you." Tracey said as she held up a nice green dress to Caledonia. "It really brings out your eyes!" She blushed and took a look at the dress, deciding she would buy a dress along with the other clothes she had picked out. "Why are you buying a lot of clothes?"

Coming up with an excuse on the spot, "I didn't bring a lot of my clothes from Sicily; it wasn't suited for the weather here." Everyone apparently bought her excuses.

Ginny looked at the earrings and brought up some to her ears, "This looks great! I hope I could get some for Christmas."

"Yeah!" Marietta chimed in and picked up simple golden hoop earrings and held it up for Caledonia to see. "What do you think?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I think you should go for this one." She pointed to simple golden earrings that have stars hanging on chains. "Better with your feature."

"You're right. Oh, this is perfect for you." Cho replied as she found a small hoop earring with green wire twisted around it. She reached over and brushed Caledonia's hair away and held it to her earlobe. "Just perfect… hey." She stopped and noticed something. "You don't have piercing."

Grabbing her ear, "Piercing?"

Tracey came around and pointed out to her own ear, "Holes in the ear for the earring. You should get one!"

"Uh, does it hurt?"

Cho shook her head. "No, not the wizardly way. All you feel a little of shock and that's it. You should have two in each ear."

"And a nose piercing!" Marietta piped in.

Luna dreamily said, "I always found eyebrow piercing interesting but it's not for me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's a bit much."

Hermione walked up to them, "What's going on?" She asked. Ginny quickly explained and Hermione turned to find Caledonia giving her a look to help her out. "I think one is enough, if you feel comfortable, you could get a second one later on. This is pretty." She picked up the silver and green hoop earring up.

Cho smiled, "Yeah, I think so too."

Caledonia soon was ushered to the chair and called over the salesgirl and soon, her ears were pierced and the silver and green hoops hanging down from them, sparkling against the backdrop of her black hair. She reached up to play with them, "Feels weird." She said and smiled at the girls. "I guess I should pay for my clothes." She stood up and went over to the counter and paid for her clothes and pocked them after they were shrunk down to pocket-size. The girls went over to Broomstick for butterbeers and Hermione joined them.

"Caledonia." Hermione said as she sat next to the girl, "Your idea is great! But how can I do it?"

"First, find out who will show up."

"Right. And I need a place where Umbridge won't find us."

"Try the Hogshead. No one would go there. The owner used to be part of the original Order." Caledonia whispered as the other girls started to return from ordering their drinks.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you." Hermione replied and took her drink from Ginny while Tracey gave one to Caledonia and they went on chatting until it was time to return to Hogwarts."

Severus watches as the students filed into the great hall for dinner and noticed Caledonia walking in with Tracey, laughing over something. He watched her for a little while, noting that she was settling in without too much problems. He was relieved that she has not gotten into any troubles with Umbridge or else he would have to save her neck every single time the toady witch come up with some kind of punishment. He had known Umbridge's punishment to be a bit illegal after hearing some complains from the students in his house.

He still tried to find the antidote in his free time, searching and experimenting and had no luck so far. It was strange now that Harry Potter is gone. For the last four and half year, watching his own son come to school and endures trials and issues and he couldn't do anything about it. To watch his own son, that he has no idea what he looked like wear the mask of his former friend, James Potter. Then, out of blue, one night, getting a letter from him, saying he had gotten his mother's letter, it was when he knew it was time but it was too late, he could never find himself step in as a father and take care of his own son. It was too dangerous with Voldemort's return. It had hurt him so much to pretend he didn't care.

Then, with the accident in Potion class, turning his son into a girl was another stab in the heart. It was every man's pride for his own son to be on the road to manhood and carry on his legacy. But for Harry Potter to become a girl and accept it, almost too easily, he didn't like it. To watch her day by day reminds him so much of Lily that he found himself very unsure. Harry Potter was clearly gone and now, he has a daughter and he was at loss of what to do.

He watched as she pushed her hair back and saw a glint on her ears. He frowned and then Dumbledore came to him, leaning over, "She seems to be settling in her role very nicely."

"Too easily." He muttered darkly. "What is that on her ears?" He asked.

"I believe its called earrings. Those fashions young women taken to piercing their ears and wear dangling jewelries. I find them very fascinating, especially Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw makes her own and her are strawberries." The old Headmaster ranted.

Severus waved his hand to shut Dumbledore up. "Yeah, yeah. I never gave her permission to get piercing."

"Oh, young girls at that age don't really need permissions. It's common among her peers. I think some of them had talked her into it."

Growling softly, he got up and made his way down the Slytherin table and stopped before his daughter. "See me after dinner in my office."

She blinked and looked up from her dinner to find Professor Snape looming over her with dark look on his face. "Yes, Professor Snape." She replied and wondered what had chewed him to the bones as he left the Great Hall.

As dinner finished, she went to Severus' office and went in, standing before his desk. "You asked me to come here."

Severus looked up from the assignment he was correcting and gave a nod. He put them aside and asked, "What are those contraptions on your ears?"

Confused, she reached up to touch her earrings. "Earrings. Some of my friends suggested me to get them, saying they look good on me. I paid for them with my money, if that's what you are asking."

"No." He stood up, leaning over his desk. "You're becoming like them a bit too much. It is possible that you would be cured and continues to be a male. Too much influence of female will make you queer."

Caledonia frowned and crossed her arms, "I think it's who I am the one to decide in this matter. There's no way there's a cure and I am staying as a girl. I like it; it gives me a chance to be a normal person, to have a normal life." She almost shouted at him, tears filling her eyes but didn't spill.

He moved around the desk and sternly told her, "Normal life? You would never have a normal life, still inside you, you are Harry Potter and Voldemort is still after you. You are simply hiding behind a different mask, nothing more."

Her eyes met his dark eyes and her face grew dark as she stood stock still. "You really don't know how I feel and why would you care?" She said softly and he felt a chill go up his spine and he realized, she was building up wild power from anger. It was much like what Dumbledore had explained that happened at the end of last year. "It's not easy as it look!" She shouted and things started to levitate off the shelves and table around them.

Severus's eyes widened slightly and he attempted to move to stop her but found himself frozen in spot similar to the spell of Petrificius Totalus. He knew she was powerful but to witness it was a total different story, he was surprised that she has ability to go far as doing wandless magic. But seeing her eyes and her rage, it was clear she was unaware of what she was doing.

She continued to yell at him, her hair began to fly wildly. "No one can understand me at all! All my life in the Dursley, I've been treated like a house elf, then to find out I am a wizard and my parents were killed by a dark lord and not in a car accident, what you think I have to deal with? Going to school and try to keep alive because this stupid dark lord wants to kill me. Dumbledore's using me like a pawn, not telling me everything. You're always making me and my friends miserable in classes. Half of the time, I don't even know if you want to kill me or not. Then, bam!" At the last word, glasses around them shattered in explosions. "You're my father and I'm a girl!" She looked livid. "What am I supposed to do?"

Severus found himself freed from the binding spell and he took a step forward. "Caledonia." She wasn't showing any sign of calming down. "Harry Potter, you better stop this instantly." He reached and grabbed her by the shoulders.

As the moment she was grabbed, she blinked and as if she was woken up, everything around them fell down to the floor and crashed. She gasped and tears filled up in her eyes and biting her lips as she shook under his hold trying hard to keep a face.

He sighed and brought her closer in an embrace, "Let it out." He said gruffly. She shook while standing still in his arms for a few moments then began to break down, crying. "Let it out," He murmured. "You're right. No one can understand you at all."

After a few minutes of crying, she calmed down enough to wipe her face and he drew her away, looking down at her. "Why have you been holding this in?" He brought them over to the chairs by the fireplace and sat her down, pouring her a glass of sherry and handed it to her. It didn't matter now, she needed to talk it out or else she would be throwing off wild power at the wrong time and wrong place.

Taking the glass, she drank the sherry and found herself warming up. "Why are you being so nice?"

Severus was taken by surprise by the question and took a swig of his drink before answering. "There are sides of me that many do not know. I am not a very nice man, but for my family, I care. They are my responsibility. It is necessary for you to talk out your troubles or else, if you bottle them up, there no way of knowing when you will unleash the power again." He gestured to his office. "You made a mess."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he had meant and looked around to see broken glass shattered everywhere, papers, books torn and wooden shelves splintered. Liquids and all kinds of things that once was in the glasses now laid on the floor in huge mess. "I'm sorry." Her cheek reddened and tears came again. "I did the same thing before, in Dumbledore office. "

"I know. Now, answer my question."

"Oh. I never really have time to understand and feel myself." She replied, looking up at him. "One day, I suddenly become a girl then find out there's no cure, the next, I have to go back to school, become a different person. I didn't have time. Then, it's like trying to keep up day by day, school, study, trying to make friends, anything to not be Harry Potter. It's not easy. I don't know who I am anymore." She looked back down in her glass, studying the amber liquid.

Severus realized he and Dumbledore had made a mistake, by not allowing her to adapt to her change. "I apologize." He stood up and took the glass from her and placed it away. "From now on, if you need to, come and talk to me."

She stared at him. "Sir?"

He turned to her. "I am your father, even no one else must know. I will try my best to be here and hear you out." He said gruffly.

"Thank you."

He sighed and touched her earrings lightly, "They look good on you." She touched them again and realized what had caused the whole mess and laughed softly under her breath. "It's not easy to accept my own son to become a daughter."

Nodding, she replied. "Yeah, I am sure. It's weird and all that. I asked Hermione to help me; she's been helping me to learn things about girls."

"She knows?"

"Yeah, everything. She knows about you. I trust her, she's my best friend."

"I see. As much I prefer for no one else to know, Miss Granger is an exception." He said and looked over to the clock, the glass covering had shattered but the clock was still ticking. "It's time for bed, I will take you back."

She nodded and stood up and winced slightly, feeling pain in her abdomen. He noticed this and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. I got tummy ache. It'll go away when I sleep." She said softly and they walked out of his office and together in silence made their way to the dormitory.

When they reached the Slytherin common room, he took hold of her shoulder and she looked at him. "Any time, talk to me." He said seriously.

"Thank you." She said and went up the girl's stairs to her room.

Severus returned to his office and took out his wand; he waved it and muttered some spells, cleaning up the place and repairing broken glasses and things. He shook his head; he was going to have to replace a lot of things that was contained in the glass jars. But it didn't matter to him and he went over to the fireplace and threw in green powder, "Grimmauld Place." Then stepped in, letting the green flame wash over him and he disappeared.

Sirius looked up to see Severus stepping in from the fireplace and asked, "What bring you here?"

The Potion Master made his way over to the chair across from Sirius and sat down. "Caledonia."

"Eh, what about her?"

"We all were making mistakes with Harry Potter then now with her."

"What happened now?" Sirius asked, feeling for his long time friend. It had been a relief to not pretend to hate each other anymore now that Caledonia knew the truth.

"She blew up my office." Severus snarled and grabbed the firewiskey from the table between the chairs where both men sat and took a swig. "She got her ears pierced today and I didn't like it and told her, then she got upset, blowing everything to bits. Women hormones are unstable."

Sirius nodded, placing the book he was reading down. "I see. You didn't want her to be comfortable being a girl in case you find the cure. Reality, there's no cure unless you wait a thousand or so years. Accept it, she's a girl, she's going to fall in love with a guy, marry him, have his babies and then die an old woman, grandmother or great grandmother to some brood of kids."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair. "It's hard to accept that. I don't know what to do."

"Give her what she wanted the most. A family, be her father. I don't care if Voldemort is breathing down your neck. He doesn't know you got Harry Potter in your clutch. He thinks Harry Potter is somewhere hiding. Just forget about the boy who lived and pay attention to that girl. She writes to us, you know, and I can read between the lines, she's lonely and confused."

Severus took another swig of the liquor and settled in the chair, allowing his thought to stray. Sirius smirked and returned to the book he was reading.

Wiping her eyes dry, she entered her room and saw Pansy talking with her groupie. Ignoring them, she went over to her desk and winced, folding over as pain hit her abdomen and she bit back a cry. Standing up, her eyes watered as the pain wrenched her up inside and she quickly ran to the bathroom. Almost crying as the pain kept ripping her up, she made it to the shower and slid herself down the wall. She curled up and bit her lips as the pain wrenched her up.

Tracey came in the room and looked around. "Have you seen Caledonia?"

Pansy gestured to the door. "She came in but ran out."

Puzzled, Tracey turned and went to search for Caledonia, wanting to know what's up with Professor Snape. She searched the common room and asked, learning that Caledonia never came down after she went up and figured she might have gone to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and called, "Caledonia?" She then heard soft crying. "Caledonia, is that you?" She went over to the individual shower and reached out to pull it away but was stopped.

"Don't. I… I … need Hermione. Get her."

"She's Gryffindor. Why would you need her?"

"Just do it. My cloak…" Caledonia bit down another cries. "My invisibility cloak, get Hermione."

Tracey nodded. "All right." She left and went back to their room and went over to Caledonia's trunk. She was surprised to learn that Caledonia has an invisibility cloak. She ignored Pansy's demanding questions and found the shimmering cloak and grabbed another shirt in the trunk and covered it and left the room.

She hurried over to Gryffindor Tower and asked the Pink Lady to bring Hermione out. The Pink Lady had eyed her suspiciously and in couple of minutes, Hermione came out. "Finally. Caledonia's asking for you. She won't let me see her. Here." She handed the cloak to Hermione and watched as Hermione slip the cloak on unfazed, as if she had done this many times. But pushing the questioning, she led Hermione back to Slytherin dorm and to the bathroom unnoticed by the others.

"Caledonia, it's me, Hermione." Hermione said as she entered the bathroom. Luckily for her, there was no one in there and went over to the shower where Tracey pointed out. "Tracey, maybe you should let me talk to her in private."

Tracey gave a suspicious look, "Why would she want you?"

Caledonia snapped through the shower curtain. "Just get out of here."

Hermione gave sympathy look to Tracey and assured her, "It's all right, she might explain later."

"All right." Tracey finally said and left.

"She's gone. What's wrong, you sound like you're in pain." Hermione reached over and pulled the curtain open and gasped softly, finding Caledonia curled up on the floor, hugging her knees. Blood was staining her legs and skirt.

"It hurts!" She cried softly, biting her lips.

"Oh my." Hermione realized what was going on. "You're having your first period and your body never was given a chance to adapt to the feminine organs." She reached over and pulled out a small bag from her pocket. "Good thing I carry this around." She pulled out several vials that looked too big for the small bag and set them down and reached in and pulled out few other things. "Here, drink this. It will help with the pain." She handed a vial over.

Caledonia took it and drank it and felt better immediately as the pain subsides. "Is this what you all go through every month?"

"It varies with every woman, some are worse, some are not. I am sure it won't be like this again." She helped Caledonia up and muttered softly, "Let's get you cleaned up." She turned the shower on and adjusted the water to warm. "Come on; take those off, I'll ask Dobby to get you clean clothes." Caledonia nodded, feeling sore as she pulled her clothes off and looked down in horror as her underpants and skirt was completely soaked. Hermione saw her pale and reached over to grab her before she fell. "It's all right, its normal. Get under the water." She took the clothes and called for Dobby.

The house elf showed up and Hermione asked, "Can you get this cleaned and get a clean pajamas for Caledonia?" Dobby gave a suspicious look to the shower stall where Caledonia is washing. "For you, I will." Dobby replied and disappeared with a loud crack.

"You all right there?" Hermione asked.

"I guess if this is considered normal." Caledonia snapped lightly. "I didn't know it would be so painful."

"Maybe for your first time. I got other potion for you." Hermione replied and handed a towel as the other girl stepped out then handed the vial. Dobby appeared and handed clean clothes to Hermione and then disappeared without a word. "Let's take you to the Hospital Wing and have Madame Pomfrey check you over to make sure you're all right."

Caledonia nodded as she got dressed and noticed her underpants had been lined with something and guessed it was the infamous pad that the girls often talk about. She slipped it on and waited as Hermione covered herself with the cloak and they both left the bathroom.

"Everything looks normal." Madame Pomfrey announced as Caledonia and Hermione sat together on the bed. "I'm glad you came here right away. With your body changing like that, you never know what would happen, sometime magic is tricky and you don't want any unwanted surprise. I am sure Hermione had explained to you about periods and what to do."

Caledonia nodded. "She did."

"Good, I'm glad. Now, you both better get back to the dorm before curfew starts. Delores Umbridge is being tight lately." She muttered darkly as she sashswayed away, picking up trays from each bed.

Hermione smiled at the boy turned girl, "You did the right thing asking for me to come. Tracey would have been suspicious if she find out this is your first period."

"Well, I got to come up with a story to tell her why I asked for you."

"True. Tell her you, uh, oh bloody hell."

"I'll think of something on the way back." Caledonia said as she hugged Hermione and they both separated path, returning to the dormitory.

Tracey looked up from her book on her bed to see Caledonia entering and noticed the other girl slightly pale. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I am. I'll feel better after a good night sleep." She went over to her bed and put her cloak and shirt away in the trunk and slipped under her blanket.

Tracey got up and went to the other girl's bed and sat down, asking, "Why did you ask for Hermione?"

Whispering with low voice, "I had problem with my period and I trust Hermione. She and I had been pen-pal for long time before I came here. We met before in Sicily years ago. We know we shouldn't show everyone we're friends because of our houses."

Tracey seems to accept the answer. "Yeah. It shouldn't matter which house you are in to be friend with someone." She smiled, "There's a boy I like in Gryffindor and I wonder, do you think you could ask Granger to find out for me?"

Caledonia laughed and pushed Tracey off her bed. "I'll ask later. Let me sleep."

The other girl laughed and went to her bed and called, "Good night."

Hermione managed to pull Ron into helping her to set up a secret meeting and arranged it at Hogshead bar. To her surprise twenty five other kids from three houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Caledonia showed up as well, but only hidden under the cloak to observe how it went.

She had a hard time giving the Slytherin a slip but managed to get out by placing a distraction in the common room, using Weasley Wizard Wheeze fireworks, setting it off and she knew it would keep the Slytherin busy for a while. She also had left a special new trick that the twins had created, making a small type of landscape in the area where she left it. She knew that once the Slytherin get the fireworks under control, they would find themselves with a small waterfall, filling the room up with water. It would be a while before they manage to get rid of it.

She chuckled softly under her breath in memory of Draco going ballistic, screaming and accusing someone of allowing the Weasley in the Slytherin common room before she left.

The meeting went on about how the students didn't like Delores Umbridge's control of the school, her rules and they wanted to learn practical magic that would be useful and agreed to have a secret group. Hermione had come up with the name, Dumbledore's Army and they were stuck on who would teach them.

"Harry knew all the magic for DADA." Rom bemoaned, missing his best friend.

"Yeah, he even knows how to do Patronus Charm." Hermione added, realizing she missed a flaw, who would teach the group?

"Tell us, you two are the only one who knows Harry more than anyone. Tell us the truth." Cho Chang asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and they started to tell everything that happened since first year, not to the fullest details up to the Triwizard tournament the year before.

"So, he-who-must-not-be-named is back for real?" Colin Creevy asked.

"Yes. And use his name, Voldemort." Hermione said and saw everyone cringe at the name, even Ron and she slapped his arm. "It's just a name."

"Still, many of us are not easy saying it." Ron muttered as he rubbed his arm.

Caledonia leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "You and Ron will teach the class, out of everyone, you two know more. I can help you before you teach them."

"Well, it seems, Ron and I are the best choice to do this." Hermione announced.

Ron snapped his head up and his eyes went wide, "We? Uh, Hermione… why don't you do it? Leave me out of this. I am not good, you know."

Hermione made annoyed noise. "Honestly Ron! You will help me teach them. We will practice before we teach."

"So, when will we start?" Terry Boot asked.

"I will contact you all when we are ready to start. I need to research a little more before we can begin."

The group agreed and started to leave the bar, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione turned to him, "Go on, I'll be right along, I got to thank the owner."

"All right, I got Quidditch practice. See ya later." Ron left in a hurry.

"You did good." Caledonia said as she took the robe off and Hermione turned to her. "I'll help you with the lessons. But I have a feeling, better watch out for some of the Ravenclaws, I am not so sure about them."

"Good thing we have you in Slytherin." Hermione sighed as she sat down at the bar and accepted a butterbeer from the bartender. "How are you feeling?" She gestured to Caledonia, giving a hint.

"Oh. Better, the potion you gave me helped. You got to tell me what they are so I can get them." She sighed and rubbed her forehead where the scar is.

"Your scar hurting you?" Hermione leaned forward and brushed the hair aside and gasped softly. "It's red."

"I've been having nightmares. Voldemort had been rather nasty lately. Tracey keeps telling me that I'm waking them up at night."

"Do you think you should tell Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore?"

Caledonia shook her head. "No. it's nothing new." She got up from the bar and thanked the bartender and wrapped the cloak around her shoulder disappearing from sight. "You better get back. I'll walk with you but I am going to take a walk around on the ground."


	5. Chapter 5

Part One: Five

Caledonia moved silently as she added ingredient in the cauldron with practiced hands. Severus watched from behind and moved to her side without a noise and nodded to himself. After the talk with his friends, Sirius and Remus, he decided to spend some time with her, getting to know her better.

What better than having her help him out with producing potions for the infirmary once a week? He needed extra hands and she needed to get to know him more, it worked in the end and she had readily agreed. They begun opening up to each other, bridging trust as she told him about her past as Harry Potter and things from her mind and heart while in turn he told her about how he met Lily and their time in Hogwarts and introducing to the Marauders. Memories were swapped and they learned of each other that they never knew about one another.

Severus found himself happier more of late, being with Caledonia and treasuring short times he had with her. It was almost as if Lily had returned to him, much more of a part of her left behind for him.

"That's better." He murmured to her as she finished with the potion and began to bottle them.

"I guess you're not going to tell me which potion you will be testing us tomorrow?" She asked, joking lightly as she finished bottling the potions.

He gave a dry chuckle."Even if you're my daughter, I'm not going to give you that favors." He took the bottles and placed them in a box. "I've been hearing from other teachers about your little battles with Draco Malfoy in their classrooms and hallways. What is going on? I know you've been bickering enough time in the dorm and in the great hall."

She rolled her eyes. "Just bickering and fighting, nothing new, really."

"Something you can't let go from Harry Potter past?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied as she emptied the cauldron into the last bottle. "Hermione says it's chemistry between us, I say he riles me." She gave a shudder and grimace and handed the last bottle to him. "He's trying to hit on me since the beginning. Yuck."

Severus smirked. "He's a boy. You should know that. But I must caution you, this bickering between two of you must cease. It will rouse some suspicions and as Umbridge is taking control of the school, she will not hesitate to knock you out of school. The Dark Lord is using her as the insider of Hogwarts."

"I knew it." She muttered as she cleaned the caldron. "Isn't Dumbledore going to do anything?"

"He tells the Order to not worry. But I am not quite so sure what he's up to half of the time. We just need to trust him for now." Severus said softly as he placed the box onto another box, ready to be sent to the infirmary and he turned to watch Caledonia clean up the last of the mess on the table.

They have taken up making potions in his private lab connected to his apartment. Not another single soul in the entire Hogwarts know of the room, even the map does not record it at all. Severus figured it was the best place for the two of them to talk freely and he found it was best to tell her everything he knows, knowing her destiny lies in defeating Voldemort sometime in the near future. The room was warded with several powerful spells and sound proofing spell as well.

He continued, "Dark Lord is also using seventh and sixth years as his own spies among the students. He has plan for Draco Malfoy and it includes Hogwarts, so Umbridge is going to use him."

Caledonia looked up as she finished the table and made the towel she was using to vanish. "Malfoy? Makes senses." She muttered.

"I would advise you to keep your distance, I do not wish for you to get involved with the Slytherins too much, most of them come from families of Death Eaters and all of the sixth and seventh years are already marked as Death Eaters, even the half-blooded ones. Tracey Davis is a good choice of friend for you now, but just be careful."

"She told me she doesn't like the idea of becoming one."

"Just hope she keeps it that way. I have to watch out for most of them in the meeting and such with Dark Lord." Severus said with heavy voice as he held the door open for Caledonia to get out of the room and followed, closing it behind him. The door vanished and became a wall with sink and mirror on it.

"I'll try my best to stay away from Malfoy." She said. "Thanks."

"Good night." Severus replied as he watched her reach the entrance.

She stopped at the entrance and turned back. "Good night, Dad." She smiled and then left.

He was surprised and sighed softly, "Good night, daughter."

The next morning, Caledonia got up and dressed quickly. She has come to get up early in the morning before anyone in her room and dress quickly, avoiding confrontation with Pansy and her friends. She came down the steps, combing her hair and braiding it loosely. She paused at the window in the common room, looking outside. It was snowing heavily that day and she knew few students would dare to go out and play in the snow when they had free time later that day. Already students were milling about in the common room, getting ready for the day, studying or chatting.

"We're going to get the house cup this year for sure, thanks to Umbridge." Draco loudly said as he entered the common room, talking with Blaise. "She's had banned few of the members off the Gryffindor team already, and there's Wesley as the keeper!"

"Weasley is our King!" the room gave a chorus and cheered. Draco smirked as he made his way to the chair before the fireplace and sat down as if he was the ruler of the Slytherin House.

Caledonia rolled her eyes as she rested by the window, choosing to sit on the bench there, enjoying the scene outside. She had heard the whole thing and scoffed lightly. Ron wasn't being a very good keeper, only if he wasn't so nervous, he would have been very good. She ignored Draco going on about the tactics of the Quidditch with some other members of the team around the fire. They were going to be going up against Ravenclaw right after the Holiday break.

She couldn't help but get annoyed by his loud voice as he started to slander Harry Potter's name and the bunch of Gryffindor. Getting up, she moved toward the entrance and was stopped as she heard Draco ask, "Sweetie, won't you join me for breakfast?" right behind her. She turned to face him and gave him a look.

"Sweetie? I don't see Pansy around; I think she's still upstairs." She said.

"No, I meant you." Draco smirked as he held his arm out to her, inviting her to walk with him.

She gave his arm an odd look and to his face, "I don't need an elbow. Thanks. Oh, yes…" She pointed a finger in the air as if she thought of something, "I think I saw your boxer outside hanging on one of the spire, frozen and I think you've got a draft." She turned her finger down to point to his pants. "You really don't need to wear cold boxer to make yourself smaller, it's already small enough."

Girls in the common room who had heard her sniggered and the boys gave loud laughs. Even Blaise snickered under his breath behind Draco. Draco scowled as he dropped his arm down and stuck his hand in his pocket. His face turned red. "What would you know?" He spat.

She gave him a sweet smile and leaned forward and in a mock whisper, "Do you really want me to know to confirm the rumor?" She saw his face turn deeper red and she laughed in his face and turned away, slipping out of the common room feeling as if she has grasped victory. Remembering what Severus had told her the night before about not fighting with Draco anymore and she realized why she fights with Draco, she liked the feeling after winning a round with him. "Damn, it's gonna be hard to stop." She sighed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco glared across the table to where Caledonia sat at Ravenclaw table for breakfast with few other girls along with Tracey, Cho and to his distaste, Granger. He had long given up trying to flirt with her and all he wants to do is to hex her. She was a difficult girl to get along with. She had insulted him that morning before leaving for breakfast, causing the other in the house to laugh at the insult. How the hell did she know about the ferret incident? It has to be Granger and Weasley telling her about it.

Pansy came to his side, "Draco, why do you bother with that girl? You got me." She cooed as she sat next to him.

He pushed her away and snapped. "Pansy, go away. I am not in the mood." She gave a indignant huff and moved over to the other side of the table with her friends.

Blaise sat across from Draco and asked, "It's been couple of months and you're already replaced Harry Potter with that girl, our own house!"

Draco blinked and looked to his friend and scowled. "There's something about her and I can't put my finger on! She makes me want to hex and jinx her."

Blaise chuckled and leaned on his hand, looking across the tables to the Ravenclaw table to find Caledonia laughing along with the other girls. "I think… hm, dare I say it?"

"What?"

"Love?"

"Hell no!" Draco scowled and pushed his plate away, he had hardly ate anything. He slipped his wand from his robe pocket and kept it under the table.

Blaise noticed Draco staring intently at Caledonia and murmuring something under his breath. His eyes widened as he realized Draco was casting some spell and turned his head just in time to see Caledonia's skin turn into a shade of purple with neon green polka-dots. He bit his lips to not laugh and turned back to Draco to find a smug on the blonde's face. "What the heck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Draco replied as he pulled his plate back and begun to eat as if nothing happened. Then suddenly, loud shrieks filled the hall from the girls that sat around Caledonia. The said girl didn't scream but rather stood up and glared at Draco before storming out of the hallway. The other laughed and sniggered.

"Payback." Draco whispered victoriously and took a bite of his sausage, "You know; victory is rather tasty."

Blaise rolled his eyes and replied, "It taste good until it backfires. You better watch your back today."

"Nah, that's a complicated spell, she won't be able to undo it until dinner." Draco replied with confident in his voice as he stood up and left the hall. Blaise got up and followed, deciding to keep his eyes open for anything.

As Draco entered the hall, few students were milling about going this and that way for their classes for the day. Caledonia was standing against the pillar near the entrance, glaring at Draco, looking normal. He gawped at her, "Hey, how did you get it off so fast?" He asked and cursed inwardly having given himself away.

"It's handy to know some people who know the right spells." Caledonia replied and took a few steps to get close to Draco, smirking, making him stare at her with doubt. "It's one thing to mess with people, but don't mess with me." She jabbed her wand lightly up his chin, making his eyes go wide. "I know a good handful of curses." She stepped back and turned, snapping her finger in the air and walked away.

The students around him sniggered and laughed while he felt a draft. He looked down and gave an indignant scream realizing his clothes had been banished, leaving him in only his boxer. He shot a look to everyone and walked away, scowling and cursing under his breath.

Draco glared at Caledonia's head as he sat behind her in potion class. She had embarrassed him enough in his own house. No Slytherin dares to go against another Slytherin and yet Caledonia ignored the unsaid protocol of the house and humiliated him in the front of everyone. It was time for a severe payback.

He studied her jet ink black hair that was pulled back in loose braid that hung down her back. She usually pulls her hair back in potion class and wears it down loosely outside the classroom. He could see that her hair was thick and clean, perhaps one of her best feature beside her emerald eyes. Smirking as he thought of an idea and looked up to see Professor Snape disappear into the closet, he knew the professor usually disappear into the closet to do inventory during their class once a week while they did the potion.

His attention turned back to Caledonia and saw she was very focused with her own potion, cutting and adding to her cauldron. With a quick glance around the room to see everyone else busy as well and he drew his wand out of his robe and held it under the table. Murmuring the spell, he watched as her hair snipped off quickly in one clean slice and the thick braid fell behind her.

She blinked as she dropped the lacewing flies into her cauldron and felt lightness on her back as if something fell off. Suddenly, her black hair came swishing around to frame her face and she watched as some strands fall into her cauldron. It took her a second to realize what had happened. Sitting up slowly and she felt her hair, clean shorn to the nape of her neck with longer strand in the front. Swallowing hard as she gripped the knife that was beside her cauldron and she turned slowly to find Draco Malfoy behind her, busy with his potion. One quick look to his hands, he was adding dragon blood to the potion and she realized he was on step three, good few steps behind everyone else.

"How dare you." She whispered in a deadly tone, and he looked up and smirked. He felt his heart skip at the dark look on her face and a fleeting thought in his mind wondered if he had gone too far.

"Oh, you decided to cut your hair?" He asked with smugness in his voice as he leaned forward, his hands resting on the table. He decided to push aside his thought of mistake and focus on baiting her. "You know, you look better that way. A brute tomboy that you are." He sneered, delighting as her face grew darker.

She stood up and the entire classroom went silent as everyone forgot their potion and watched the two. She gave him a coy smile as she leaned forward to Draco, her face a mere inch away as their breath mingled. "Mmhm, I would say you're jealous of my hair, seeing you've got long hair for a boy." Then with a quick motion, she stabbed his hand with the knife in her hand, pinning him to the desk.

He screamed and gasped as she stepped back, laughing softly to him. He winced as the sharp pain tore up his arm and shook, staring at the knife pinning his hand on the desk, blood was pooling under his palm. "You stabbed me! You're insane!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Severus swept into the room to see everyone staring at Draco and Caledonia. It registered to his mind that Draco was whimpering slightly as his hand seem to be stuck to the table. "Everyone out of here! Except you two!"

Draco turned to him and drily told him, "Well, I couldn't leave if I wanted to! She stabbed me!" He winced as another pain shot up his arm and bit back another whimper.

Severus quickly went to his side to find a knife pinning his hand down. "Caledonia Lilia Snape, explain this."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to her hair, "He cut my hair."

Draco fumed, "You banished my clothes in the hall!"

"At least your boxer was cute enough for everyone!" She shot back. "You turned my skin purple and green!"

"You put frogs in my cereals yesterday!"

"And that snakes in my bed wasn't anything last week?"

Severus rolled his eyes as the two teenagers bickered and he cast the blood stopping spell on Draco's hand and quickly pulled the knife out.

Draco yelled once again. "A little bit warning here! Ow, damn it!" He clutched his wounded hand and glared at Caledonia.

"You two, fifty point off," Severus gave each a dark look, "each." They both protested and he held his hands up to shut them up. "And one week detention with me from end of dinner to curfew, starting tonight!" He then looked to the hair on the floor and felt a twang in his heart, knowing long time ago; Lily had loved her hair being long and healthy. "Mr. Malfoy, go to the infirmary and Miss Snape, you're to clean this classroom up, starting now, every cauldrons."

"But!" She started and he shook his head.

"Draco will be cleaning the cauldrons tonight while you do the inventory of the closet. Now, go!" He snapped at them and turned away.

Draco glared at Caledonia and left the room while she stuck her tongue out to him and went on to clean the desks.

Severus returned and handed her a potion vial. "Drink up; it will grow your hair back." He said softly and reached out to finger her shorn hair. "You look better with longer hair, much like your mother. If she were alive today, she would have been out of her head to see you having short hair."

She smiled at him and took the vial and drank it up. In a few moments, her hair grew, returning to the length it was before, thick and full with shine. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded and sat down at the desk she had cleaned up and watched as she continued to clean the other desks. "What in the world is going on between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

She shrugged as she heaved the cauldron onto the other desk and began to wipe the desk down. "We've always been fighting since first year. He always provokes me no matter what." She stopped and turned to look at her father.

He gave a dry chuckle. "You and Mr. Malfoy will have to learn to get along soon." He stood up and went into his office, leaving her to finish up.

"Yeah, right." She huffed and continued to clean.

Detention had been quiet for Draco and Caledonia the first three nights, both not daring to say one word to each other as they were given their tasks by Professor Snape. Draco would keep his distance, not wanting to cross her again; not wanting to encounter her newly discovered violent side. She was too angry with him to spare him a single word.

The teachers was relieved to have peace again, they were getting a bit frightful with the increased violence between the two. Some of them thought Draco was expressing his bitterness toward Caledonia because Harry Potter was gone and there was no one to pick on, except for a new victim. Some other thought Draco was jealous for losing his status to Caledonia since she was Professor Snape's ward.

She sighed as she wiped her forehead, they were both given cauldron cleaning duty that night and she despised the cleaning the large pot. Crawling out of the large one, she threw the towel down on the floor and climbed out and slid down to the side of the cauldron.

"Hey," He finally spoke to her, "No break. We have to finish ten of them tonight or he will keep us past curfew." He picked up the towel and threw it to her.

She glared at him. "Shut up, I've been cleaning four of them so far, and you're still working on the second one." She threw the towel back to him.

He turned his head as the towel hit him in the head and he snarled, jumping toward her and they fell into physical squabble, pulling and punching at each other. She pulled his hair while he pushed her away and they rolled around, throwing in punches and scratches. She shook her head and screamed as he pulled chunk of her hair and she bit his hand and he yelled.

It went on for few more minutes until they both hit the side of the cauldron, breaking apart. She quickly moved back while he got to his knees, ready to make another jump at her. He looked up to see her on four, glaring at him like some kind of wild lion, her hair thrown out of place and he frowned, noticing something on her forehead. "Hey… Your head." He said, gesturing to her.

She reached up and realized her hair had been thrown back and remembered that the concealment charm had worn off a while ago and she had forgotten to recast it. Cursing under her breath, she quickly pulled her hair down and her eyes widened as he jumped to her, tackling her. "Get off me you bastard!"

"Not until I see your head!" He reached to pull her hair back but she fought back. "Damn it woman! If it's just a scar, why are trying to hide it!" He grabbed hold of her hands and pulled them away from her face and stared at her. He reached down and used his face to brush her hair away and drew back, the scar was exposed and she glared at him. Frowning as he recognized the scar,"Why the hell would you have Harry Potter's scar on your head…" a look to her eyes, they stared at each other, she had fear in them and it clicked, "Bloody hell… you're Harry Potter!" He jumped off her, letting her go and sat back staring at her in shock.

She scrambled back and brushed her hair down and settled to glare at him. "It was your fault in the first place anyway." Looking away and leaning back on the wall. "The polyjuice potion in the beginning of the year, you slipped a Nymphdias Petal and I drank the potion, it turned me into a girl, forever." She told him quietly.

He gaped at her then he asked, "then how the hell you don't look like a girl Harry Potter?"

She turned away, crossing her arms. "That's none of your business."

Draco grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, glaring at her, "You better tell me or I'll tell everyone who you are!"

She spat, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I dare!"

"Go ahead and tell, then you'll have to deal with my father!" She then gasped, covering her mouth as she realized she just said something.

Draco caught the slip and wondered. "Your father? He's alive? That mean you're not a Potter!" His eyes went wide and pointed at her, "You're really a Snape!"

She sighed and leaned back to sit on the desk, slouching a bit. "What more? I've never been a Potter, but a Snape all along and I found out last summer."

"Bloody hell!" Draco said and sat down on the other desk. They remained in silence while wheels were turning in his head and her scowling at herself for not recasting the charm. "Tell me." He said softly.

She looked up and studied him for good while before sighing and replied, "I was always Harry James Snape, Professor Snape is my father and the glamour charm made me look like James Potter ended on my birthday. Why am I telling you all this? If you tell anyone, I'll kill you!"

Draco held his hands up, "Whoa, I won't tell anyone. I promise. If you want, I can do the wizard oath." She gave him a skeptical look and studied him for a good few minutes before deciding he was good for his words. After all, she has ways of getting him back if he ever snitches to one person. He then asked, "Tell me, what it like is to be a girl?"

She shrugged, "Different, I guess. A bit easier than to be Harry Potter, the attention isn't on me anymore and I could be normal, well as it could be." She dropped her head to rest on her crossed arms. "At least, I have a family now."

"Damn. So you have the whole package or what?" He asked, looking at her body and she looked up and threw the towel at him and he laughed.

"I'm one hundred percent female if that's what you are asking."

"If I ever become a girl, I'd be confused where I would swing." He muttered as he looked up.

"Not me." She replied and stood up, picking up the towel and started to work on the cauldron. "I've always had problem with girls as Harry Potter, but I guess I prefer guys, now that I'm a girl, so I'm straight. Things like that is not my concern right now, I still have to worry about Voldemort and adapting as a female first."

He grimaced at the mention of the Dark Lord's name and stood up to clean the cauldron he was working on before. He stopped and looked at her; she looked worse to wear and realized he looked the same. He chuckled softly, "Well, look what a pair we make." She stopped and caught his meaning. "I suppose, truce for now?" He held his hand out to her. She looked at his hand and saw a thin scar line on his hand from her stabbing him. "Like I said, I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me."

She leaned back against her cauldron and gave him a look. "Give me a secret and I'll call it a truce."

"Uh," He paused as he thought, "I don't like Pansy."

"The entire school knows that one."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "All right. I'm a virgin."

Her eyebrow rose. "Oh, that's something." She chuckled and gave him a devious look and he shook his head. "How can I know you're a virgin or not?"

Draco shook his head, "Really. Pansy started the rumor she had done it with me and then it went from there to almost all girls. I just didn't stop it." He scowled and scrubbed his cauldron. "That's my deepest secret! I'm saving myself for a special someone. So there." He blushed and held his hand out and she nodded, taking it and they shook. They spent the rest of their evening finishing up the cauldron and going over the past memories of their time fighting and laughing as their relationship took on a new turn.


	6. Chapter 6

Part One: Six

Draco stared at Caledonia in Transfiguration class, like he had been doing for every other classes a lot lately, falling into deep thoughts. They had continued to serve their detention and Holiday break was creeping upon everyone rather quickly. They had about a week left before everyone would depart for the break.

Since that night discovering Caledonia's true identiy, they had spent the rest of detentions in peace, bickering lightly with humor and half-hearted insults. Professor Snape was relieved and suspicious at the same time and left them alone, trusting they would not get into any more trouble and worked in his office away from them. They used the time to chat, getting to know one another, doing game of twenty questions.

Draco learned that Caledonia, or rather Harry didn't have a very good life, it was almost comparable to his former house elf, Dobby up to the first year of school. Of how she had suffered Voldemort's nightmares and confrontation and all that in the past four and half years. In turn, he told her of his life, always hiding behind a mask, being who he is not and everything. He told her that he liked to do charms, read muggle fantasy books in privacy and has fascination with muggle televisions.

She was surprised to learn Draco wasn't a pureblood bigot and learned all his cruelty toward muggleborn and half-bloods was due to the facade he had to put on for Voldemort and the death eaters. They saw each other as kindred souls in the war of light and dark.

They agreed to continue their fight, but at lesser intensity to keep up their pretense in front of everyone. It would have been too suspicious if one day, they stopped fighting and suddenly became buddy-buddy like.

He still found he couldn't believe Harry Potter was sitting few seats away as a girl named Caledonia. He was beginning to truly see how Caledonia and Harry was so much alike and had to feel like a fool for not seeing it in the first place. Then again, anybody could had been easily fooled as they are, no one would expect Harry Potter to become a girl and end up in Slytherin after all, it was foolproof, well, almost.

He blinked as Professor McGonagall gave example of turning a small scrap of cloth into a chair. He watched as the Professor went around helping the students with their wand movement and he saw an opportunity. He levitated the small book near Caledonia and brought it over her head and allows it to drop. It came crashing down on her head and she gave an indignant yelp, glaring at him.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked as she heard a book crash on the floor and Caledonia's yelp.

"Oh nothing, Professor." Caledonia said sweetly as she picked up her book. "I dropped it by accident and it hit my foot."

"All right, just don't disrupt the class anymore." The professor turned away to help Neville with his wand movement.

She glared at Draco and he gave her a bored look and mouthed, "I'm bored."

She mouthed back, "Nice try! I'll get you back later," and turned to ignore him while few other students sniggered behind their hands at their exchange.

As soon the class ended, Draco hurried after her and caught up with her in the hall way. "Hey, what are you going to do this afternoon?" He asked curiously. They had finally finished with their detention and he figured to hang out with his friends in the common room, playing some chess and exploding snaps.

She shook her head, "I got to answer some letters. You know, Harry Potter and all." They entered the common room.

"What?" He asked, confused.

She turned to him before exiting up the stairs to the girl's dorm. "Only six people know my secret and you being one of them, I write letters to my other friends in Gryffindorks as you call them from Harry Potter."

"Ooh." Draco drawled slowly as he caught on and leaned against the wall. "Umbridge is going to start confiscating every letters and you wanna be careful to say something in it."

Caledonia stepped down the steps and face Draco fully on. "How do you know what's Umbridge going to do?"

Draco shrugged absentminded, "My father. He tells me things."

Narrowing her eyes and her voice low, "You mean, your father tells you what's going on in school according to Voldemort's plan?"

His eyes widened as he waved to her, "Shh!" He grabbed her and pulled her to a private chamber behind a tapestry from the common room and swished his wand to put up a silencing charm and a ward. "Yes and no." He finally said. "You pretty much know by now that my father's on Voldemort's side."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And you're not?" She bit back, it was a subject they had not touched since they started to talk civility.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, giving himself a mussed look. "Cally. Can I call you that?" He caught her shrug and continued. "I am not a Death Eater, not yet. Honestly, I don't want to be one, but I am a Malfoy, I got to do what a Malfoy do."

"Maybe you need to think twice where you want to stand." Caledonia said as she turned to leave and stopped at the entrance, "But thanks for letting me know about the letter things." She swished her wand, taking down the charm and the ward and exited.

Draco sat down in one of the chair in the small room and stared at the entrance, lost in his thoughts. He knew someone in the ministry was giving Umbridge control of the school, but suspiciously to Voldemort's liking. His father had not told him anything but gave him a head up every time before Umbridge come up with a new decree or something.

"Really, I don't know what's going on." He said to nobody but to himself.

Few days later found Caledonia standing in the sparse forest behind Hagrid's hut, watching the Thestrals. "With Fred and George off the Quidditch team and us hiding the DA meeting, it's getting harder to sneak around with Umbridge nosing in everybody's life." She said as she tossed a thick slab of meat to a young Thestral.

"Good thing you wrote to me to come to speak to you before she started investigating the letters. I want you to start using the mirrors to contact me and if anytime you need to talk to me." Sirius said as he leaned against the tree, watching her stroke one of the deadly creature.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do with the Holiday, I got nowhere to go. I can't go back to the Dursley, ever. Grimmauld Place will be hard with the Order and everyone else there."

Sirius pushed away the tree and came over by her side and gave her a half hug, "Snape plans to bring you to Grimmauld Place anyway. As for Harry Potter, I don't know what they're coming up with yet. But Dumbledore tells me to tell you that you need to write one last letter to your friends before the Holiday start that Harry Potter can't write any more letters to avoid compromising his secret location."

She nodded and gave a sad sigh, turning to Sirius and buried herself in his warm hugs. "I lose everything in my life."

"In losing, you gain more. You will see. How are you doing in Slytherin?" He asked.

"All right. Draco and I pretty much stop fighting. We're okay now. He told me that his father is with Voldemort."

"I knew it." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"But that's not the point. One day, Draco's going to have to become a Death Eater."

Sirius frowned. "Caledonia, is it that something I am suspecting? You like him." He said accusingly.

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No! Not like that!"

He laughed and cuffed her head playfully. "It's all right. You're a girl, you're bound to be all girly-girl about boys by now. But Draco Malfoy? You know he's my cousin…" He tapped his chin as a thought hit him. "Hm, if you two marry, then you'd practically be related to me."

She swatted him, "Aren't I already related to you?" She heard his laughers turn into a joyful barking and started to head back to the school. Soon, she was being seen followed by a large black dog to the building and the black dog disappeared toward the dungeon.

"You sure?" A Ravenclaw boy asked and Caledonia smiled, shaking her head.

"No. I am sorry."

"All right, sure thing." The boy said in defeat and walked away.

Draco bopped Blaise on the shoulder as he saw the exchange and asked, "What's up?"

The taller boy's eyes widened slightly, "You don't know?" He gestured to Caledonia talking to her other friends in the hallway. The classes were over for the day and students were mingling in the hallway. "He just asked her out and she turned him down. That would be… hey Goyle, how many?"

The bulky teenager looked confused for a bit and then started to think. "Ah, I think thirty four now."

"Yeah, thirty four boys… oh wait, that would be thirty five, watch." Blaise smirked as he spied another boy, this time, a seventh year, good looking from Hufflepuff went up to Caledonia.

Draco moved forward few steps to hear them better. The boy asked, "Hey, Caledonia, would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?"

Caledonia rolled her eyes and swished her hair over her shoulder while clutching her books closer to her chest and turned to him. "No. Sorry." She gave a sweet smile and the boy looked dejected. "Hey, I am sure there are other girls who would go with you, who wouldn't other than me?" She patted his shoulder and walked away.

Draco's jaw dropped and he turned to Blaise. "Thirty five?"

"Yep. That's pretty much assorted from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, some in Hufflepuff. None in Gryffindor… oh wait." Blaise said as he peered over Draco's shoulder and grinned.

Draco turned around in time to see Fred and George comes up to Caledonia. He watched as the twin wrapped their arms around her shoulders in almost too familiar gesture and she didn't even filch.

"So, you turned every one down for Hogsmede weekend to save for good old me." Fred said.

"No, good old me!" George butted in.

She laughed at them and swatted them away. "No. I am not interested. What about Katie or Angelina? I think they're getting mad at you because you both promised her."

Fred and George stepped back and saw the two said girls glaring at them. "Oh, see ya!" The twin took off running the other direction laughing as Katie and Angelina came after them yelling at them.

Draco went up to her and nudged her shoulder, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just usual stuff. School, homework, detention, after class extra studies and boys asking me out." Caledonia said as she kept on walking toward the dungeon.

"Boys asking you out, that's new. How do you handle that, knowing you and all."

Caledonia eyed the other boys behind Draco and shrugged. Draco had been very discreet with her secrets and her trust in him was building each day as he didn't reveal anything about her being Harry Potter. "I don't mind dating." She said as she stepped into the common room and went over to the table and placed her books down and turned to face Draco who was behind her. The others went to sit on the couches and started to play some games. "It just that I don't have time to date or anything like that. My schedule is full and I have to focus on keeping myself alive, at least until after Voldemort is dead." She said.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked around to see if anyone over heard her, knowing there was still Slytherins that supported Voldemort's reign. He whispered to her, "Shh, don't say thing like that in front of everyone here. I get it. So you're not gay or something?"

She laughed at him. "I would be if I was still a guy. I wasn't into girls then, it was so awkward. I have you to thank, for changing my life like that." She patted him on the head as if he was a little boy. "Now, go away and let me do my homework."

He gaped at her and muttered under his breath as he turned and walked away. "No one tell a Malfoy what to do…" He paused and looked over his shoulder to her and shook his head. "Damn, I'm whupped."

Draco couldn't let the thought of Caledonia being very busy shake off. He had figured that her class schedule was similar to his, giving her times on the weekends and evening free. He had asked around to learn that she was often busy in the evening, almost never having time to spend time with her friends lately.

Blaise found him sitting in the chair in the common room later that evening, with a lost look on his face. "Hey Dray, what's chewing your butt now?"

Draco blinked and looked down to see what was actually chewing him and found none. He scowled and threw a pillow to Blaise and muttered a curse under his breath. "Nothing. You know Caledonia has same schedule as we do and she's always busy afterward."

Blaise's eyebrow rose at this. "That's what you're thinking? You got it bad. You've been staring at her in class a lot lately and you guys stopped fighting and now talking to each other once in a while…" He sat back and smirked, "I think you're really whupped for her."

Draco muttered again and stood up. "Am not."

Caledonia came down the steps and asked, "Hey Draco, can you get my book over there?"

Draco looked up and nodded, "Sure," he levitated the book from the table and brought it over to her and gave her a small smile. She returned in fashion and thanked him before retreating back up stairs.

"Very whupped." Blaise grinned. Draco realized what just had happened and scowled, throwing another pillow at Blaise and stomping upstairs to his room.

Another DA meeting ended pretty good with the group learning in progress. They have grown good number of twenty five or so. Neville was showing a true progress and Hermione suspected that his magic had been suppressed due to his experience when he was a baby. Caledonia continued to attend in her invisibility cloak, watching and giving instruction to Hermione. Often she would give Hermione teaching plan a week before each meeting and go over them with her to make sure she was able to teach the others.

Hermione even came up with a clever way to call the meeting together with a coin, when it warms up. Umbridge had banned group meeting and such and the DA retreated to using Room of Requirement to practice and learn new defense skills. With the holiday break coming up, the meeting was the last one until after the holiday break and Hermione had wished everyone good night and a good break. All there was left her, Ron and hidden Caledonia.

Ron turned to her and asked, "What's with you hanging out with that Slytherin girl lately?"

Hermione looked up from gathering the books together and placing it on the desk at one end of the room. "What? Caledonia?"

"Yeah, you've been hanging out with her a lot since Harry left. Now he's stopped writing to us and all."

"Oh Ron. I miss Harry too, but I got to keep going, I am not going to stay friendless and all. You're my best friends too but you're a guy."

"So what? I hang out with Dean and Seamus. Why can't you hang out with Lavander and Parvati? Not those… Slytherins and Ravenclaws." Ron ended dumbly as he waved his hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The houses doesn't matter, I hang out with them because they provide intelligent conversation and they're not like Parvati and Lavender, all they care about is boys and make ups. Ron," She stood facing him with her hands on her hips. "You can't tell me what to do. I told Harry about Caledonia, and he thinks it's all right as long nothing go wrong. You should give it a try, talk to her."

Ron became slightly scarlet. "No way. That's Snape's kid. She's bound to be batty like him. The others think you're betraying Gryffindor for hanging out with them."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and gave an exasperated noise. "Oh Ron, you're an idiot. I'm not betraying Gryffindor! At this point, it doesn't matter where you belong, everyone is just somebody. You will never understand!" She finally yelled at him and walked away, leaving the room, slamming the door with resounding echo.

Ron stared at where Hermione had exited and said softly, "I want to."

Caledonia shook her head and sighed. She had seen the whole exchange and mentally scolded Ron. But then again, she knew it was very typical for Ron to be like that. She followed him out of the room and the door disappeared behind them. She watched as Ron stalked off to the tower and she turned to head to the dungeon.

Swishing her cloak off when she found no one looking and tucking it under her arm, she knocked at Severus' door and waited. When she heard him tell her to enter, she entered the office and found her father standing behind a table, brewing. Taking a seat, she watched him.

When Severus finished brewing and putting a stasis charm on the cauldron, he began cleaning up the table and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing much. Just finished another DA meeting, some of them is progressing well. Neville got the Patronus Charm down good."

"Ah, he should be good with charms instead of blowing up cauldrons. After all, his father was pretty good with charms." Severus said softly as he flicked his wand to banish the mess and moved to sit across from Caledonia in another chair. "Tea?" He asked as he conjured up a set.

"Sure." She soon was given a tea cup. "Ron is accusing Hermione for betraying Gryffindor by hanging out with me. She told him off."

"Ah, what else is not new?" Severus grinned at her. She shook her head in amusement as she drank her tea. "Are you packed?"

"Yes, but where are we going for the Holiday?" She asked. "No one is staying over the Holiday this year."

"Grimmauld Place. I know you won't feel comfortable but it is necessary for you to go there this time. My manor won't be open until summer. I haven't used it in years and now I have a reason to use it." He gave a pointed stare to her.

"Yeah." Caledonia said as she looked away.

"I see you've come to agreeable ground with Draco since the detention, what happened?"

"We just decided it wasn't worth to fight anymore." She said offhand as she finished her tea.

"Good. Just keep it low key with him. I still haven't figured where he stand. Already most of the sixth and seventh years are with Voldemort. Some of your years are with him, some are not. You need to tread carefully from now on with them."

"I know." She frowned and rubbed her hidden scar and he caught the action.

"It hurts again?" He asked.

"Sometime. Just found out that it hurts when he is happy or angry about something."

"It brings attention to this, you will be starting private lesson in Occlumency with me some evening after the holidays. I want you to start reading this book and practice on mediating, first three chapters." He levitated some books off the shelf and brought it over to her. She took it and opened it up to skim through them. "I expect you to have mediation down when we get to our first lesson. It's very important for you to learn. Your mind is way too open and those who can read your mind will learn your secrets."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Who?"

"Myself for one. Dumbledore and Voldemort are also skilled Legilimens." He gestured to the books. "Read about it in there, you will understand. Dumbledore thought it would been necessary for you to begin the lessons."

"All right. Thanks."

"I suppose, that will be it." He said as he banished the tea set and stood up. "It's almost curfew time. Good night."

"Sure, good night dad." She gave him a smile and tucked the books under her arm with the cloak.

He watched her leave. Things between them were starting to get better, since they were at the point where there was no grudge or discomforts between them both. He was glad he decided to arrange nightly meeting with her before curfews, even for just fifteen minutes to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Part One: Seven

"Arrgggh!" Caledonia woke up screaming and shot up in her bed. She found herself shaking and sweating.

"Jeez, ever heard of silencing charms?" Pansy shot from her bed and drew her own curtain shut and muttering curses under her breath.

Caledonia rubbed her face and grabbed her robe and wand and left the dorm. She walked down the hallway, intended to see Dumbledore about her dreams. She had been having nightmares and even the silencing charm seemed to not be working, every time she put them up, she would wake up to find the charm gone as if her magic had flared during her dream, breaking through them.

She arrived to the Gargoyle and asked if she could see Dumbledore. But there was no answer, she frowned and started to rattle off different sort of candies.

"Caledonia, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Severus asked as he found her thirty minutes later.

She turned and sighed, "Dad. I had a bad dream… it was… uh…" She reached up and rubbed her scar.

Seeing this action, he immediately reached to brush her hair aside and saw her scar reddish. "Oh bloody." He muttered. "What did you dream?" He asked, holding her shoulders and went into her mind. He saw everything as she recalled the dream. As he came out, she was shaking.

"Snake… Mr. Weasley bitten…" She murmured her eyes wide.

He took hold of her arm and muttered the candy password to the Gargoyle and they both made their way up to the Headmaster's office. "Dumbledore!" Severus called as they entered.

Dumbledore came through the door to the side. "Yes?" Then Severus went on explaining what happen and the dream. "Oh my." He went to the floo and started to make calls to aurors and good fifteen minutes later, Shacklebolt's head came through the fire informing that they did indeed find Mr. Weasley bitten by the snake and taken to St. Mungo.

"I think it is best you see her to bed and do give her sleeping draught." Dumbledore said as he turned back to them. "It is good we found Mr. Weasley just in time. Thank you, Caledonia; you just had saved his life."

She nodded, feeling rather shaken up and allowed her father to lead her out of the office and back to the dungeon. She stopped as they reached the portrait. "Wait, I don't want to go back to my room. Pansy and the others…" She left it unsaid.

"I see." Severus said and steered her around to his office and they entered. He waved his wand and the couch in his den expanded big enough for her to lie on comfortably and a pillow and blanket appeared. "Lie down; I'll get you a light draught so you can sleep."

She climbed back in bed and he came back with a goblet. She took it and drank it up. "Thank you dad."

He took the empty goblet and placed it down. He then sat on the couch beside her, pulling the blanket up to tuck her in. "How often you have the nightmares, are they the same?"

She shook her head, "Not the same, some nights, they're normal nightmares, you know, memories from the past, Dursleys, my parents dying, uh, I mean, James and Mom. Sometime, some night, it's about Voldemort and some about what he's doing in his Reveals."

Snape buried his face in his hand. "Reveals… don't tell me you've seen them."

"Yes. Death Eaters torturing muggles and some wizards. I sometime feel the Cruciatus curse that he cast upon some of them, it's horrible and painful."

"We will start with the Occlumency training soon. First you need to mediate and take control of your emotions so you can avoid having those dreams. But for now, go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. We'll be going to Grimmauld Place for the holiday."

"Yeah. Thanks." She said softly as he kissed her forehead and tucked her in. "Good night, dad."

"Good night, love." He said as he stood up and left, leaving her to sleep.

Severus and Caledonia didn't get to Grimmauld Place until a day after everyone had left. Severus had to finish up some works and Caledonia appreciated every moment of delay into going Grimmauld Place. She was more nervous going there than the first day she entered the Great Hall as a girl. She wasn't sure how the Weasley family would treat her, seeing how Ron often gave her a cold shoulder because she is a Snape and a Slytherin. Ginny was somewhat of neutral and Fred and George had almost no problem with her. The only difference was that they didn't know who she really is and it left a wrenching pain in her heart, to be around the people she loved and they have no idea who she is. It didn't help much that Hermione went home for the Holiday and wouldn't be at Grimmauld Place.

"Let's go." Severus said finally the next day toward the evening, it was almost dinner hour and she knew by the time they arrive, it would be dinner time.

Sighing in resignation, she picked up the bag she was going to bring with her and walked out with her father to the gate of the school and allowed him to hold her, taking her along in side apparition. Soon, she was already walking into the hallway of Grimmauld Place, feeling like a déjà vu. She recalled how she was in the similar position earlier that summer, arriving as Severus Snape's son, and this time around, arriving as his daughter, or rather, in the eyes of the wizard world, his ward.

She stepped into the door and was ambushed by a frizzy haired girl. "Caledonia! You're here too!"

"I had to." She said as she pushed Hermione away to see her fully. "I thought you went home for the Holiday."

Hermione shrugged and waved her hand, taking Caledonia's bag. "My parents decided to ski and I really don't want to go skiing for the Holiday, so they let me come here instead. I didn't know you would be here! This is great." She led her up the stairs and they bumped into Ron on the way.

"Hermione! Oof." Ron muttered as he clashed right into Hermione and blushed rather very scarlet. He righted himself and looked over her shoulder and suddenly, his face scowled. "What she's doing here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's staying here too, since Professor Snape is part of the Order."

"No way!" He spat and leaned closer and whispered into Hermione's ear, "She's going to betray the entire Order to you know who!"

Caledonia rolled her eyes and said, "You know, I can hear you."

Ron looked pale and then walked past them, going down the stairs and they could hear him whining to his mother about a Slytherin in the house with them and how their Holiday was going to be ruined. Then they heard a smooth drawl from Severus promising to take points off Gryffindor's house if he ever cause problem with his ward.

Hermione huffed and pushed the door open to her room. "You'll be rooming with me and Ginny." She announced and they entered the bedroom to find three twin beds set in the room and a trunk at each end. Ginny was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Oh, hi." Ginny said as she looked up and eyed Caledonia. "Why is she here?" She asked as she closed her book and placed it aside.

"She's staying for the holiday with us since Professor Snape is here too. She's not so bad once you get to know her." Hermione said with finality in her voice.

Ginny nodded and stood up, "Well, I'm Ginny." She held her hand out.

Caledonia looked at her hand awkwardly and took it, shaking it. "Yeah, I know."

"So, uhm…" Ginny started as she sat down, watching Hermione place Caledonia's bag into the trunk. "How's school coming for you?"

Shrugging, Caledonia sat down on her bed and slid her robe off her shoulder and wrapping it up to stick it in the trunk. "Not too bad."

Ginny leaned forward and asked, "Is it true you stabbed Malfoy's hand in potion?"

Caledonia grinned, "Yeah, I did. He cut my hair first." She scowled as she combed her fingers in her long hair. "He still has the scar on his hand."

"Wicked! Anyone who get one up with Malfoy is good in my book." Then they fell in chatting about everything until they were called downstairs for dinner.

The dinner was a bit rowdy and Caledonia mainly kept quiet, listening to everyone as they chatted among themselves. Severus Snape sat next to her, keeping a quiet conversation with Remus. The twins, Ron and Sirius were the loudest, going over Marauders pranks and all. Molly kept serving everyone second and third helping.

As dinner came to end, everyone sitting back, drinking their coffee and butterbeer, the noise level began to wind down. Then Ron asked, "Mum, will Harry come for Christmas?"

Molly blinked as she gathered the empty plates and stammered, "Uh, ah… actually, I have no idea." She looked over to the three men at the corner of the table.

Sirius blinked and then took his feet down from the table and sat up. "Harry won't be coming this Christmas. He still has training to do."

Ron and the twins groaned and Ginny looked very disappointed. "Aw man. First Harry stopped writing to us and now he's not coming for Christmas! Poor bloke, I am sure he's stuck somewhere bored to death without any friends and fun. He deserves a break!"

Remus shook his head. "I am sure he will send you all something for Christmas anyway. Why don't you all go upstairs and get ready for bed, it's late." He stood up and gestured to the door, ready to shoo them out. As the kids filed out of the room, he caught Caledonia's face, looking rather very pale.

Molly followed after the kids, saying she need to floo over to St. Mungo to see how Arthur was doing. Then, the three men were left alone in the kitchen.

"How is she doing in school?" Sirius asked as he leaned back and placed his feet on the table again.

"Her grades remain good and stable. Socially, she's all right with new friends, keeping mostly to a girl in her grade and few Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. She had managed to create a group of her own with all four houses."

"That's good." Remus commented. "How is she doing, personally? Emotionally and mentally?"

Severus shook his head. "I am not sure. She comes nightly to talk to me for short time before curfew and most of the time, she seem to be stable. But lately, she has been having nightmares and I have just learned of this. There are times I wonder if she would snap, seeing how she had been going through in the last few years."

"She's a strong kid, that is. That's a heavy burden on her shoulder." Remus said. "I sometime wonder if it is a blessing in disguise that it was a potion accident she get another chance to be a normal kid."

Severus nodded as he finished a shot of firewhiskey. "Yes. A blessing in disguise. Yet, she still carries the same burden to save the wizard world from the Dark Lord." He stood up and stretched. "Good night, gentlemen." He bowed and left.

"Blimey." Sirius muttered as he poured himself another firewhiskey. "Rather a mess we all are in."

"I agree, old friend." Remus said softly.

She woke up barely able to stifle her own scream, finding herself drenched in sweat again and wiped her forehead. Her scar was hurting again, only mildly. She was having another dream, this time, Voldemort seem to be itching to find something, something about a weapon and then there were images of dark hallway with doors. She just couldn't stand it anymore, it was the same dream she keep getting since summer, only each time, she would be going farther in the hallway, reaching a door at the end. Voldemort seems to want something beyond the door.

She got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, leaving Ginny and Hermione to sleep in their bed undisturbed. Making her way down the stair, she barely could grasp the steps with her toes, shaking rather badly. The dreams often left her shaken and tired, yet wide awake at the same time.

She managed to pass the study and was on her way to the kitchen to find something to drink and was stopped by a soft voice. "Caledonia, love, what is wrong?"

She looked up to find her father's face staring down at her with concern and gentleness in his eyes. It was a bit unnerving but she was starting to get used to the rare compassionate that he gave her lately. She suppose, it was the father role he was falling into and she appreciate it, for now she needed a father's shoulder to cry on. She turned and grasped his night robe and started to cry softly. His arms came around her and picked her up. The next thing she knew, she was being held in his arms, being rocked back and forth softly as he whispered soothing words in her ears.

"It's all right, I'm here." He said over and over until she was spent crying. He finally asked, "Bad dream again?"

She only could nod and held on, feeling comfortable and safe in his arms. "Yes, daddy. It gets worse… he wants something behind a door." She murmured. "A weapon… " she looked up to his concerned dark eyes. "I'm the weapon, am I?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Don't lie to me. Voldemort wants something and it has to do with me. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be at Hogwarts. Maybe I should go back to the Dursley, it would be safe for everyone if I am not with them."

"Caledonia, why are you talking like that?" he asked as he stopped rocking and shifting her to sit beside him on the couch. He swept the hair out of her face and saw the scar on her forehead, it wasn't so red, but slightly pink. "You're not ever going back to the Dursley. You're staying with us, with me. Why would you think we are not safe if you're here?"

She began to hiccup and cry again slightly. "Everyone I loved keeps dying on me, Mum, James, Cedric. Who's going to be next? I don't want to lose you! What if he finds out about us, he will surely kill you!"

Severus shook his head and held her face in his hands. "No. Maybe he will find out but I will not allow that to happen. Listen to me; you're safe where you are now, with us, your family. Even if some of them don't know your current condition, but you're safe. Now, you need to drink some of this and calm down and go back to sleep."

"I don't want to." She wiped her eyes and took the goblet from him and drank it. Suddenly, she started to feel tired again. "I don't want to go back to bed…"

"Then, stay here with me." He said as he conjured up a blanket and laid her down on the couch, running his finger though her hair, soothing her. Soon, she was asleep.

"And you think you would be a bad father years ago." Sirius said softly from the door where he stood.

Severus looked up and scowled at him. "What you doing here?"

"Ah, can't sleep. It's good you're finally giving her what she wanted, a family. Lily would be very happy."

"I know." Severus said as he looked down to Caledonia and smiled, "Strange, here's my child, a daughter… When I look in her eyes, I still see Harry there, but every day, she's changing. She's becoming more and more like her mother." He sighed. "How would the whole wizard world react to find out Harry Potter is gone?"

"We'll cross the bridge when the time comes to that." Sirius said as he left the room.

"You can't be serious!" Ron shouted.

Hermione glared at the red head boy. "Ron, don't be such a prat! She's coming with us to Diagon Alley. She also needs to buy some presents."

"I don't want to be seen with that… that… Slytherin git!" Ron muttered.

Caledonia shook her head as she sat down on the stair; she had heard the whole row between the two. It seemed Ron was still adamant being a prat about her and all that. Ginny gasped softly as she came down and saw that the entire household had heard the exchange and noticed Caledonia sitting on the steps, looking a bit pale.

Severus looked positively livid and Sirius and Remus was holding onto his arms, holding him back. Dumbledore, Moody and McGonagall were also in the house as well, also having heard the exchange from the next room.

Ron paled as he looked around, realizing everyone had heard his objection against Caledonia. Then suddenly, he turned red and Molly was upon her, grabbing his ear and berating him for being horrible boy and very rude, pulling him into the kitchen.

Dumbledore stepped into the hallway and shook his head, noticing Caledonia standing up. Hermione looked up to the stairs and gasped, "Oh, Caledonia. I am sure he didn't mean that."

Caledonia cast her eyes down. "No, Hermione. He meant it. He doesn't know, all I am to him, a girl from Slytherin house, the one who is in the brood with the Malfoy, the Notts and everyone else. I am a Snape, to him; I already have the mark even when I don't." She turned and went upstairs and closed the door.

Hermione winced and turned to Dumbledore. "They have to know. They have to. It's not fair to her. We're her family, the only ones!"

Dumbledore's eyes didn't twinkle as he looked around the room. He saw Severus standing across the hall, being flanked by Sirius and Remus. Their eyes met. He finally said, "the adults are trusted enough to know, but will the children?" He asked.

Hermione nodded furiously, "Yes, we all are trustworthy. We have stood by Harry's side since the beginning, knew his problem and dilemma, now it's time we stand by Caledonia's side."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then, tonight, the Order will meet and we will all know."

"Albus!" Severus said. "Surely not!"

"What's a few more? Just only selected few in the Order. The one who can stand by her side and support her through as they have supported Harry."

Severus gave a resigned look. "Very well." He shook the two murders off his arms and stalked off. Hermione gave a bright smile to the Headmaster.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, confused. "What is going on?"

The bushy haired girl grinned. "You'll find out later tonight. Oh, I am so glad."

"Really, what's going on?" Ginny asked as she followed the other girl into the kitchen.

"Are you sure that's wise, Albus?" Remus asked as he stepped into the hallway.

"Some things need to be out in the open, some things needed to be kept a secret. For a fragile state of mind, this is needed to be in the open."

"Whatever you say, Albus." Remus said.

The rest of the day went in relevant peace and the eve approached. Dinner was assembled and everyone attended. Hermione and Ginny sat with Caledonia, giving Ron a dirty look as they all sat down together for dinner. Albus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and Minerva also joined them as well. Mr. Weasley was still in the hospital, recovering from his run in with Nagini.

Albus stood up and clinked the goblet with his fork, gathering attention. "I've specially asked some of you to join us for the Christmas Eve dinner. Thank you Molly, the food looks scrumptious as ever." Molly gave a smile and sat down. "I'd like to bring something to your attention, this information, as I trust you all," He eyed the children, "to keep it to yourself, and not to reveal it to anyone else. Harry Potter is no longer with us." The whole room erupted in frenzied chatter saves for Severus, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Caledonia. Albus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Maybe I should have given a different approach."

"Yeah, you should have." Severus sniped at his side.

The aged wizard held up his wand and shot a noise out of his wand that sounded like cannonball, thus efficiently shaking Grimmauld Place and silencing everyone. "Would everyone please let me finish." He eyed everyone and continued, "Thank you. I didn't mean that way literally. Let's start this from the beginning. Last summer, on the night of his birthday, he learned he has a living relative other than the Dursley, his father." He held his hand up to keep everyone silenced. "Who is not James Potter but rather, Severus Snape. Now, that is a long story and I would ask you all to ask at another time. Harry is indeed the son of Lily and Severus and the glamour that his mother placed on him faded, leaving him to look rather very different. He continued to wear a temporary glamour charm until he ran into a potion accident in the beginning of the term. He is now here with us, under a different name, and in a different house." He looked to Caledonia, "Come here, child."

Caledonia stood up and went to Dumbledore's side. Gasps were heard all around. "Yeah, it's me." She said.

"Blimey! You're lying! It got to be some scheme Voldemort came up with!" Ron shouted.

Caledonia looked hurt and said, "No, Ron. I am Harry," She lifted her hair to show her scar that she had left uncharmed. "Draco Malfoy put something in my polyjuice potion and by some freak accident, at the right time, right place, I became a girl."

Ron looked shocked and he stood up. He opened his mouth for a few moments, but was at loss for words; he turned and left the room. The twins' eyes bugged and soon, they started to ask questions.

"Really, you're a girl, all the way?"

"So, you're going to be going for the other team?"

"Fred! We just asked Harry out on a date last week!"

"Oh man!"

She laughed at them and then sat down, soon, dinner was in full swing, the others asking questions and she was answering them. Often she would glance to Ron's empty chair and sighed. Hermione touched her arm, "Don't worry, he'll come around. He always does."

Ginny nodded. "He's just being sorry for being a prat. Wow, the whole time, no wonder you had gut to fight with Malfoy. That was good!"

The dinner went on for several hours before everyone decided they were stuffed and retreated to the study to have nightcaps while the younger ones had butterbeers in the kitchen. Caledonia piled up a plate and took it.

"Hey, where you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to take this to Ron. I am sure he's hungry." She replied and left to go up the stairs. When she reached the bedroom door where she once shared room with Ron the summer before. "Hey, it's me."

"Go away." Ron replied from the other side.

"I got food for you, come on. We gotta talk." She waited and figured his silence was an invitation. She opened the door and entered to find Ron sitting on the bed, his eyes bloodshot. "Ron."

He looked up and grimaced. "Blimey… Harry?"

"Yeah." She came in and sat down on the other bed and handed him the plate. "I even got some of your favorite. Extra helping." She said.

"Thanks." Ron took the plate and started to dig in. "There's no way for you to turn back?"

"No. Not for another thousand of years… It's complicated."

"So, you're going to live like that, marry some bloke, have kids and die like a woman?"

"Yeah, it was hard to accept but I've accepted. It's a lot easier for me, now I don't have to have attention or pressure from the world to be the boy-who-lived. But still, I gotta kill Voldemort eventually."

"Yeah." Ron said around a mouthful of mashers. "You're not going to crushing on me, aren't you?"

She shook her head, "Hell no. I know you got eye on someone else. Come on, I'm still your best friend, yeah, I'm a girl but I'm still here."

"It's weird. You're really a Snape?" Ron asked as he finished his plate and accepted a goblet of pumpkin juice from her.

"Weird, but now I got a dad. He's not so bad; he's really trying to be there for me as a father. No, he won't be the most perfect dad, but now at least I have one."

"I suppose. So you won't be going on to become a Death Eater, won't you?"

"You prat." Caledonia said a bit darkly. "You know all the things you said about me, which was mean and hurtful. I should not talk to you at all for that. You know better than that, I won't go dark on you all! All I just want is a normal life."

Ron looked humiliated. "I deserve that, for running my mouth off like that. I'm sorry. It's going to be hard to get used to you being like that, you know, all that." He gestured to her.

"Right. Well, I think you should go downstairs and apologize to Hermione and the others too."

"Must I?" He asked. He saw the look on her face and held his hands up. "Oh, all right, don't go all Hermione on me; one is enough, two I can't handle."

She bopped him on the arm a bit harder and stood up. "Let's go." They went downstairs and he apologized and soon, the children spent the rest of the evening playing rounds of games while the adults looked on in amusements. For once, things were right that night.

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione was found bouncing on the end of Caledonia's bed, shouting at her to wake up.

"You know, she still sleeps the same as ever, hard to wake up." Ginny commented as they finally dragged the black haired girl down the stairs to the den where a large Christmas tree, overly done, was set up with tons of gifts underneath.

"Some things remain the same, some things changes. Unfortunately for us, some of the things are the same aren't so good." Hermione said as they entered the room.

Everyone had gathered in the room, the children sat around the tree while the adults stood or sat on the chairs or couches, watching on as the papers were ripped open and thrown about, making a huge mess. Squeals and shouts were tossed around, thanks was also exchanged. Caledonia was given some gifts that was supposedly for Harry with some apologies but quickly fixed by Molly with her wand to suit for her.

Finally, Hermione was given a gift by Ron, a nice bottle of perfume and Ron was very scarlet as Hermione kissed his cheek. The other laughed and commented on their gifts and such.

Suddenly, a large black eagle owl came flying in the window, startling everyone as it landed in the pile of wrappings, sending the papers flying around. It hopped and hooted sharply at Caledonia, dropping a gift in her lap. She took it and the eagle owl flew out and disappeared from their sight.

"Who could that be?" Ginny asked as she leaned over to take a look at the box.

"Was that an eagle owl?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed, it was." Severus replied, knowing who it had came from and wondered why. He watched with careful eye to Caledonia who was inspecting the box, checking it for any hexes or jinxes on it.

"Well, seems safe." Caledonia announced and opened the box to find another box within, wrapped in Slytherin green and silver. "Oh, a Slytherin color." She murmured and Ron made face behind her. She took the top off the box and pushed aside the wrapping to find a necklace with a small pendant about an inch and half in height. The pendant itself was a gold phoenix with ruby eyes and a silver serpent wrapped around the bird, with emerald eyes. Caledonia laughed as she held it up for all to see. "How fitting." She said.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked as she took the box and found a note on the bottom. "Here."

She took it and read it, "For a spitfire of a girl with emerald eyes, I hope you have an enjoyable Christmas. Yours, a frienemy."

"A what?" Ron asked, baffled.

"Friend and enemy, who is that?" George asked as he took the note from Caledonia and looked it over.

"A secret admirer already?" Fred asked, batting his eyes.

Caledonia threw the box at them and placed the necklace on her neck. "Some secrets need to be told, some secrets needed to be kept. This one I am going to keep." She grinned as she gathered her things and stood up. "I am going to take this up and put it away." She announced and went up the stairs with Hermione and Ginny in tow with their things as well.

"Who do you think sent her that?" Remus asked as he drank the tea, watching on as Molly cleaned up the mess and shooing the boys out of the room.

Severus frowned, "I have an idea who, but I wonder why."

"Who then?" Sirius asked.

"A certain blond boy…" Severus murmured quietly into his tea.

Sirius' eyes went wide. "No…" He gaped as he looked up to the ceiling where the girls room would be. "A little ferret sent her a gift, what's he up to?"

"That's what I will be finding out when term start." Severus said with a dark scowl.

Hermione bounced onto her bed after putting her gifts away. "Frienemy? Don't tell me that's…"

Ginny looked at the two and rolled her eyes, "Okay, I guess that's something you both want to talk without me… Don't worry about it, I'll make sure Ron and the twins stay out." She grinned. "I'm bound to know someday, right?"

"Yeah, someday, but not now. Thanks." Caledonia said and watched as Ginny left the room and turned to Hermione. "Yes."

"No way! Draco Malfoy sent you that?"

Caledonia looked at her necklace. It was very nice and she was sure, expensive. "Yeah, he had been a bit nice to me lately… it's weird he's sent me that." She held it up to look at it better.

Hermione sat up and scooted closer. "The note said, frienemy… that means, he knows!"

Caledonia blinked and looked to Hermione and bit her lips. "Uhm, yeah, he knows."

"How?"

"He found out during that detention we had after we had that fight over the hair cut and stabbing the hand fight we had. We got into another fight during detention and he saw my scar and connected the dots."

"So, he had known all along! How's he reacting to that you've changed?"

"He was a bit surprised at first then after that, we just, talked and things were all right between us, we pick on each other a bit sometime, but it wasn't serious as before. Sometime we talk, do homework together. We hang out in the common room sometime. He's nice to me now."

"You know, Malfoy and nice do not go well together. He's crushing after you!" Hermione concluded with a smirk and flicked at the pendant, making it swing. "You better watch out!"

"No." Caledonia rolled her eyes and slipped the necklace back on. "I got no time to date."

"But you're not denying it that you would date him."

"Shut up." She fell back and covered her face with the pillow and Hermione laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Part One: Eight

The return to school was eventful. The Quidditch match came up the first weekend due to postponed and cancelled matches the last term. Slytherin and Gryffindor were playing against each other and the day was, fortunately for the player, clear and brisk. The stadium was covered with a foot of snow, yet the professors worked together to clear off the snow off the benches and cast a warming charm all around for the watchers to stay warm.

"Professor Snape, what are we going to do? Draco can't play and the reserve player is out sick. We're playing with Gryffindor and this Ginny Weasley who had replaced Harry Potter is a fair player." The captain said as the Slytherin team stood around in their respective locker room underneath the Slytherin tower at the pitch.

Severus looked around the team, sure enough; Draco came in behind him, holding his arm in a sling. He turned and narrowed his eyes at him, knowing he would do anything to come up with an excuse. "Honestly, Professor Snape! It's those damn moving staircases. One of them caught me by surprise this morning. I swear!" The teenage waved his good hand around. "I bet the Gryffindor had something to do with the staircases!"

"Yes." Severus drawled slowly and dangerously as he thought. "We need a seeker…"

"How about Caledonia?" Draco suggested. "She's bound to be good player? Runs in the family?" He finished a bit frantically as he realized Severus was eyeballing him with suspicious look.

"Go and find her. She will be up in the stand." Severus told to another student and kept his eyes on Draco. He was going to have a talk with the boy soon. He then told Draco, "She has no uniform and broom."

"I'll lend her mine." Draco said as he went over to his locker and pulled out his uniforms and handed them to Severus and took his broom that he had brought with him and handed it over.

Caledonia came in the room and looked around, blushing slightly as she found herself in presence of boys and Severus. "Uh, what's going on?" She asked. She saw Draco and his injured arm and went up to him. "What happened? You can't play like that."

Draco's cheeks pinked by her attention to his injured arm. "Uh, fell down the stairs. Yeah, I can't play, you're gonna have to take my place."

Severus stepped up and handed the uniform and broom to Caledonia. "Put these on and get out on the field and win the game for us."

She turned to him and took the uniform. "You want me to play against Gryffindor?" The question had several layers of meaning and only Severus and Draco caught them. She saw their looks of insistence and sighed, "All right. It's bound to be interesting." She muttered and walked off to the stall for privacy and started to change.

Severus turned and roared at the other players, "Get out of here, and wait for us." He turned to Draco, "Stay." The other players scrambled out of the locker room and Draco found himself nearly wetting his pants under the intense gaze of the Professor Snape's gaze.

"Uh, Professor Snape… I really did want to play today…" He said quietly.

Caledonia came out, fully dressed in Draco's Quidditch uniform and holding his broom. Her hair had been swept back in high pony tail and she looked rather very good. However, the uniform seemed a bit loose on her. "It's a bit loose."

Severus said with a low voice. "You and I are going to have a talk." To Draco and turned to Caledonia, waving his wand and the uniform shrank a bit, fitting her form. He turned and left the locker room with dramatic effect.

"Scary, he is sometime." Draco muttered and turned to her. "Wow, if you didn't look hot before, you sure do look hot in my uniform." He grinned. "You know how that makes an effect on a man when a woman wears his clothes."

She rolled her eyes and swatted him with the broom across the head. "Shut up, Draco." She stepped up to him and patted his shoulder. "Uh, never got around to telling you thanks for the present over the break."

Draco shrugged and his cheek a bit pink. "Came across it shopping for mother, thought of you." He said rather lamely. She laughed at him. "Uh, I know you don't have time or anything, but I gotta ask. Go out on a date with me?"

She gave him a look and sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

They were interrupted. "Get your arses out of here!" The captain of the team yelled at them and Caledonia shot Draco an apologetic look and hurried out of the locker room.

The Quidditch match was very interesting game, very intense all the same. While Ron and Ginny knew of Caledonia's secret, they were shocked to see her playing on Slytherin team, wearing none other than Draco's uniform. Slytherin won, however Caledonia didn't find the snitch in time, rather Ginny found it and ended the game. Ron was doing so bad that he allowed every single quaffle in the rings.

She flew by him and told him, "Hey, you'll do better next time, all right?"

Ron shrugged. "Ah, it's not the same without you on the team. Bloody hell, why are you on their team!?" He asked as they flew down to the ground.

"Draco got hurt and the reserve player is sick, so I am their only choice." She said as she landed on the ground.

"Draco? You're calling him by the first name?"

She heard her name being called and found Draco coming to them. "Hey Caledonia, that was bloody good. Too bad you didn't catch the snitch!" She smiled at him and handed him his broom and he took it. Ron scowled but said nothing as the three of them walked back to the school.

"Hey, I'm going go ahead, see you later." Ron said as he ran ahead to catch up with his team.

Draco turned to Caledonia, "He knows?"

"Yes, the Weasley family knows and some of the professors. Thanks for letting me play." She said, grinning.

"You never answer my question earlier."

"What question?" She asked.

"Why you can't date."

"Oh, that. I'm busy."

He stopped her and turned her to face him. "No really. You turned everyone down, same excuses and all. Honestly, is it something you're afraid of? I know it's a different thing for you, but you gotta try it to see if you like it or not."

"It's not that." She said, sighing.

"Then, if it is not you, then is it any of them? Or me?" She looked at him and said nothing. He realized what would have bothered her. "If I weren't a Malfoy, you would say yes. But I am and is that's what stopping you?"

"No. I am really busy, I don't have time." She said with finality and walked back to the school, leaving Draco behind to scowl.

"I swear, I'll find out what's keeping you." He said to himself.

The following Sunday, Draco found Caledonia with her group of girls, doing homework and watched her pretty much all day, following her around discreetly. Sure enough, he learned, she was doing a mountain of homework the entire day. In the morning, she was in the common room with some of the Slytherins sixth and seventh years helping her, then in the afternoon, she would be in the library with Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, working away until dinner time and then after dinner, he asked Millicent where she had gone to.

"She's gone to bed, always does after dinner on Sunday, sleeping through the night. It's pretty much the only night we ever get any peace with her nightmares." Millicent said with a huff. "Who knew? That girl is disturbed!"

"Thanks, Mills." Draco said as he went up to his room and to think more.

Through the week, he followed her around at a distance, keeping mental note of what she was doing after classes and hours. By Friday, he learned that she has lessons with Professor Snape on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, often to curfew time and she would be looking rather haggard and tired and went straight to bed. And on Tuesday, she disappeared somewhere on the seventh floor and it was proven hard for him to find her afterward. To his surprise as he had waited for three hours, she appeared in tow with Remus and a black dog to the door and parted way from them. Overhearing their conversation, he learned she had a private DADA lesson with Remus and Sirius Black!

And on Thursday evening, she would be found having lessons with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flickwick for Transfigurations and Charms.

Finally, Saturday approached and he figured, she was having all those lessons to be prepared to face Voldemort. He was pretty much right in his theory and conclusion. Yet he figured no lessons on Saturday would leave her free to do whatever she wanted. How wrong he was, he found out that on Saturday, she spent the morning sleeping in and according to Pansy, she was near impossible to wake up.

"We've tried! No matter what, cold water, hot water, screaming, loud noises and jinxes and hexes, she won't wake up. It's like she's dead to the world. It's like she catch up all of her sleeping on Saturday morning from the week of nightmares and little sleeps she gets. I wonder how she stays so pretty." Pansy spat and scowled.

"You're really sure." Draco said.

"Yeah, we tried for few weeks since the beginning of the term, and we gave up, so we do whatever we want in the room around her and she doesn't bother us at all. She finally wakes up around lunch time and just goes to lunch. After that, who knows? I don't care as long she stays out of my way." Pansy said with an air. "Draco, dear… Hogsmede is this weekend; do you want me to go with you?" She batted her eyes.

"Uh, no." Draco said as he shook her off his arm, "Damn it woman, that's my injured arm! It's still healing." He finally pushed her away and walked off. He went up to his room and grabbed his cloak and decided, he would follow her until he finds out what Caledonia was up to on Saturdays.

Around lunch time, she showed up for lunch and had lunch with mix of few houses at Hufflepuff table. Ron, Ginny, and few others from Gryffindor joined them as well Ravenclaws and Tracey Davis. To his surprise, all four houses was sitting together, talking and enjoying lunch together, all because of her. When lunch was finished, she left the table, talking with Ron and Hermione to the library and he decided it was time to follow them.

Casting a disillusion charm on himself, he also cast an invisibility charm on his robe and he was completely invisible but only for few hours due he wasn't strong enough to make it last yet. He followed them to the library and listened to them.

"So, you're not going to show yourself to the DA yet?" Ron asked as he followed Hermione around the bookshelves, holding the books she was pulling down.

Caledonia looked through the books and placed them on the books Ron was holding. "No. I am going to stay hidden and watch, you and Hermione can teach. Hm, this is good for next week lesson." She said as she showed the book to Hermione.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Hermione said as she took the book to read it. "How is your lesson with Remus and Sirius coming? Anything new?"

"Some hexes and jinxes. But pretty much I know a lot. It's mostly dueling so far."

"Oh, look at the time." Hermione said and she took out a coin and said something to it and it glowed. "There, we better get ready." She said as she tugged Ron to the table and had him dump the books on the table and she quickly wrote down all the names on the books and grabbed the one Caledonia had shown her and went to sign it out.

"Seesh, she could have written the name down at the bookshelves." Ron complained as he rubbed his arms. Caledonia laughed at him and swished the invisibility cloak around her shoulder and soon, her head disappeared.

Draco muttered to himself silently, he suspected for a long time that Harry Potter had an invisibility cloak and there broad in daylight, he had a proof but it didn't matter anymore. He followed them, being careful to stay a bit farther behind, unsure where Caledonia was.

He followed them to the seventh floor and watched as Hermione walked back and forth in front of a wall, muttering and soon, the door appeared and they went in. He was surprised and quickly followed thorough as the door was closing. He found himself in a large room with walls of mirrors and padded floor. It looked to be a practice room for dueling and such. He was at loss of where to stand and decided to stand near the desk and went over to the desk nearby and found a standing mirror with some pictures on them. Upon closer inspections, the pictures were in fact clippings and old images of what he could make out, an old order of Dumbledore's group from twenty years ago.

Hermione's voice caught his attention and he turned to watch in surprise as the next few hours went on. Hermione was teaching few students, from first to seventh years defense arts and such. He watched in awe as they practiced and realized, they were very formidable and good. Even they held a dueling match, shocked as he finally made his way out as the lessons came to end. They had created a secret group to teach DADA under Umbridge's nose.

He made his way back to the dungeon dazedly, not realizing the two charms he had cast on himself wore off and he managed to get to his room and closed the curtain around his bed and laid there on his bed. He was lost in thought. But after seeing Caledonia's condemning look toward him, he had thought over it in the past few days and realized, it wasn't worth being mean to the other students.

He knew he had fallen hard for Caledonia and he didn't care. Sure, she was once his enemy, his most loathed one, Harry Potter. But everything changed after he had gotten to know her more, talked with her and he found he liked to be around her and her company. She treated him with respect and not for his name or money and he liked that very much. His heart does flips when he see her and beats faster when he is around her and he thoroughly enjoyed feeling the thrill every time she smiled at him and would do anything she asked without a second thought.

Now, he had learned she was helping to teach the other students to become better for Defense Art against Umbridge's rule and he has no idea what he wanted to do.

The weekend passed fairly quiet for Caledonia. The meeting had ended with a success and she managed to find a time to help Hermione study the book to teach the next meeting. Ever since after Quidditch game, Draco had been rather very quiet and she was relieved for the quietness and uninterrupted time, able to focus more onto her studies and evening lessons.

Draco found himself retreating to the library, reading books to distract his mind but he found he couldn't distract his feeling at all. He had not told anyone or even Umbridge about the secret meeting he had discovered. He even ignored letters from his father and mother this week. He sighed as he flipped the book close and pushed it aside and thumped his head on the table in frustration. He looked up to find Madame Pince shushing at him and giving him a nasty look for being noisy in the library. He rolled his eyes and took another book and started to read it.

Hermione passed him and turned around, taking a look at his book, recognizing the title. "History of Wizarding War, the Light and Dark." She said softly. "Interesting book if you're studying on the histories of few dark lords." She looked around and then sat down in the chair across from Draco.

He gave her a half-hearted dirty look and flipped the pages idly, not truly reading. "What you want, Granger?"

She shrugged as she hugged couple of books to her chest. "Those books… it tells me that you're undecided which side you should be on."

Draco snapped his head to the books he had picked out to read lying on the side of the table and realized Hermione was right. "So what?"

She shook her head and leaned forward. "You know, Caledonia is my best friend in the whole world, there's nothing I don't know about her. If anyone hurt her, they will have to come through me and quiet a lot of other people. "

Draco stared at her wide eyed. "You know too?"

She leaned back, giving him a smug look. "Not that matters to you but if you truly want to find out where you wish to belong, the best person for you to talk to …" She was interrupted as Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know, talk to Dumbledore."

She shook her head. "No." He gave her a confused look. "He's not the best, but rather, the worse. Talk to Professor Snape. Good day." She stood up and walked away, leaving Draco looking after her with mild shock.

He shook his head and stood up and walked out of the library. He began to wander around Hogwarts aimlessly, thinking deep in thought and after a while, he found himself standing before the portrait of a snake having a conversation with a lioness. He smirked, finding the irony of the picture and knocked.

The portrait opened and Severus looked out to find Draco standing there. "What is it?" He asked with a slight bite to his voice.

"Sir, uh, I need to talk to you about… uhm…" He waved his hand, unsure what to say.

"Very well, come in." Severus said as he turned away, leaving the portrait open for Draco to enter. The blond haired teen entered and the portrait closed behind him. "What is it you want?"

Draco looked around and found he had entered Severus' private study; the room was simple with bookshelves lining two walls filled to brim with books and couple of reading chairs sat in the middle of the room facing the fireplace. "I am not sure where I belong." He said finally.

Severus looked up from his desk at the end of the room and frowned, his voice softened slightly, "Where you belong?" He moved to the chair and gestured for Draco to sit in the other and sat down.

Draco took the invitation and sat down. "Belonging on which side of the war." He finally said and sighed.

The older man nodded, interlinking his fingers and thought before he replied, "Where do you really feel like you belong?"

Draco frowned as he stared at the fire before him. "I don't want to be on the Dark Lord's side but he is giving me missions though my father. If I go on the other side, they won't take me in because of my family history and how I've treated them for the past few years." He looked up to Severus. "There's someone I like and I don't want to betray her to the Dark Lord but I am with the mission I am doing."

Severus stood up as he went over to his cupboard and looked through his vial of potions. "There is a muggle psychology technique where you learn the truth of what you want the most through twenty questions." He plucked a bottle and turned back to Draco and conjured up a tea set. "This is simply chamomile extract, to calm your mind and emotion state." He said simply and poured few drops into the tea and handed it to the teenager. "Drink and I will ask you questions."

Draco frowned and drank the tea. It was a simple lavender and chamomile tea which he knew his mother loved. "Sure."

"I will ask you questions and you answer with one or two words that came to your mind first."

"Okay."

"Your name."

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy."

"Your age."

"What have this got to do with finding out what I want?" Draco asked as he put the tea down.

Severus glowered at him. "The questions are pretty much general and is simple in the beginning and gets complicated. Now, your age?"

"Fine. Fifteen."

"House."

"Slytherin."

"Color of your choice."

"Blue."

"Who is your enemy?"

"Ron Weasley." At this, Severus' eyebrow rose and he wondered why.

"Who is your trusted friend?"

"Harry Potter." Both of Severus' eyebrows disappeared in his hairline, it was starting to get interesting and Draco blinked and realized what he had said and his eyes went wide. He saw Professor Snape's face and decided to keep his mouth shut and finish the twenty questions. It was also becoming interesting for himself too.

"What do you love the most?"

"Flying."

"Hate the most?"

"Blast end skwerts."

"Red."

"Her lips." Severus thought it was the most bizarre answer coming out of Draco's mouth.

"Blue."

"The sky."

"Green."

"Her eyes." Draco's eyes widened as he had automatically answered and realized where he was going with the answers and had to mentally groan at himself.

"Yellow." Severus ground out with his teeth as he was beginning to understand something.

"The sun."

"Favorite subject."

"Defense Against Dark Art."

"Hated Subject."

"Care of Magical Creature."

"Light or Dark?" Severus knew the twenty questions was nearing to the end and Draco pretty much had told everything he needed to know and this question would seal the young man's fate.

"Light." And indeed it did.

"Animal."

"Black unicorn."

"What do you want to become after Hogwarts?"

"I don't know." The answer surprised them both and they decided to leave it as it is.

"Who is your master?"

"No one." Severus was impressed with this answer, he knew now that Draco won't follow anyone unless he decided who the best was and it was simple at that, even after the answer for light and dark, Draco most likely won't follow Voldemort when the time comes.

"Your perspective in the future?"

This one caught Draco and he had an image in his mind and he couldn't said it in one word but rather, Severus could read it with legilimency. Severus saw what Draco imagined as himself older with a wife that had black hair that was long and flowing and two children running in the garden, a girl with blond hair and boy with black hair and he was surprised that Draco imagined their house to be not a mansion but a rather comfortable sized house with white picket fence and beautiful flowered garden.

"Interesting." Severus said as he withdrew from Draco's mind. "One last question, who was she?"

Draco was already relaxed at the point and his eyes was droopy and he said with almost a whisper, smiling. "Caledonia."

Severus' eyes widened in surprise and he stood up, banishing the tea set and he grabbed Draco by the collar and shook him. "That's my daughter you're thinking about!"

Draco blinked and found himself in a very close proximity with his potion professor and stammered, "Uh, I didn't dishonor her or anything. Hell, she wouldn't even go out on a date with me! She says she's too busy! So there!"

Severus snarled and threw Draco down. "At least we both know where your loyalty lies. You better tread carefully from now on." He gave a tired sigh and sat down, looking up at Draco who stood up and brushed himself off. "What do you really intend to do with her?"

"Nothing serious. Thanks to you, I just found out that I am head over heel in love with her and it's bizarre! I knew she was Harry Potter and that's just freaky enough."

He eyed him and asked, "How did you find out?"

"That detention after the hair cutting and stabbing indecent. We got into a fight and I found out about her scar and it was easy to connect the dots." Draco muttered as he sat down and started to pick at the armrest of the chair. "The weirdest thing is I don't care. She makes me feel things I never felt before and she sees me for who I am, not a Malfoy, not a Slytherin but for myself." He looked up to Severus. "I also learned that she was your kid then too. You have to admit, I haven't told anybody about that since then."

"I noticed that now." Severus said softly as he rested his chin on his fingers, his thought straying away in deep thought. "Caledonia is a big girl; she can take care of herself. But if you ever hurt her, you will deal with me."

"I know that. So do many other people." Draco said and stood up. "I guess that will be all for now. Thank you for helping me to clear up some things."

Severus made some noise and stood up and walked Draco to the entrance. "If anything, my office is open." He said simply and watched as Draco left the office and rubbed his face, feeling tired all the sudden. "I hope you decide soon, boy. It's not going to be easy." He murmured to himself and looked to the shelf. A small folded frame sat up there and he took it down, he opened it up and it revealed a muggle photo of Lily when she was younger, holding baby Harry in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Lily."

The next morning, Caledonia was in a equally bad mood at breakfast. Her scar had been hurting the night before and she learned Voldemort was happy he has ever been in the past fourteen years. The Daily Prophet had given her a reason why the Dark Lord was very happy. Ten Death Eaters that was locked up in Azkaban had escaped.

She looked up to see Draco reading the newspaper and his face grew dark. She frowned and leaned over to ask him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said as he folded the papers and put it by his plate.

"Nothing nothing. You're upset, I can tell." She said as she got up and moved around to sit by him. "It's the break out of the Death Eaters that's bothering you, isn't it?"

He looked up to find concerned green eyes boring into his own. "Yeah." He said softly and stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. She followed closely, falling into steps with him. "More Death Eaters in my house and I have to pretend to be happy about it. They're one of the craziest of the lots."

"I see. You don't want to become one of them, do you?" she asked.

"No."

She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "That's good. Don't worry; it will be all right for you in the end. Just keep your head high." She saw him smiling in return and she bounded up the stairs to her room as they had reached the common room. He shook his head, amazed how she had made him feel better in short time.

Draco made through the day with better mood and he knew what he had to do, he would do right thing and he doesn't care if his father comes down after him about not being a true Malfoy. He was in control of his own destiny and if it has to kill him, so be it.

Later that night, he woke up in the middle of the night, feeling rather thirsty. He got up and went down to the common room, unlike any other houses, the Slytherin common room had its own little kitchen alcove where there was snacks and drinks for the Slytherins. He paused on the way to the small kitchen and looked over to the couches near the fire. The fire was low and burning, emitting warmth. He frowned as he saw some movement and heard cries. He went over to the couch and saw Caledonia lying there under her blanket, tossing in her sleep, crying out. He frowned as he reached out and shook her to wake her up. She didn't wake up and he figured the other girls, especially Pansy had kicked her out of their room. He reached down and picked her up, she was rather very light and he was surprised.

He carried her up to his room and placed her on his bed and lay down next to her, brushing her hair away from her face and smoothly told her, "it's all right, you're safe now." He said over and over until she settled down. Soon, she turned and curled into him and held on. He blinked and sighed, figuring he might as well get some sleep and fell asleep.

She woke up, feeling rather very refreshed and relaxed. Yawning and stretching, her arm bumped into something solid next to her and she looked over to find Draco rubbing his face and she sat up immediately, "Where am I?" She demanded.

"Uh, you're in my bed." Draco said in between yawn. "Don't worry, this is a private room, I don't have roommates. I don't know why Professor Snape didn't get you your own room."

"He said that I need to learn to get along with the others and he won't give favorism." She said and turned to face Draco. "How did I get here?"

Draco blinked at her question; he had expected something else but not this nonchalant attitude from her. "Uh, no screaming, accusing or yelling about being in my bed at all? My, my, I must be rather charming for you." He grinned and laughed as she swatted him. "All right, I found you down in the common room and brought you up. You were having nightmares and apparently, you seem comfortable in my bed and slept better after that."

"Oh." She said as she looked away. "Thanks."

He reached over and took her chin in his hand, bringing her to look at him. "I'm going to ask again but let me explain first." He said seriously. "You're comfortable with me, I'm comfortable with you. There's something going on with us. Let me have one date and you can decide after that. You need to relax and have fun. Be a normal teenager."

She stared at him and she couldn't deny him. He was right and she knew she has attraction to him. She couldn't help it; he was cute when he pouted. Smirking, "All right, one date."

"Great." He sat back. "What's with the nightmare? I've been hearing a lot about it, you get them rather regularly."

She sighed and rested her head on her knees and hugged herself. "Yeah. Father's trying to teach me to block my mind from Voldemort." She pointed to her scar, "This links me to him, and sometime I can feel his emotions, see vision through his eyes and witness things going on in the reveals. So far, I have got that blocked, but it's my own memories and experiences that bothers me and comes back in nightmares. Sometime I get straight out pure nightmares of what could happen and stuff."

"Man, you got issues. You need to loosen up and have fun. I know you got bad things happening but if you hold onto good things, good memories, it's bound to balance your experience out."

She nodded. "Yeah, but there's this strange dream I've been getting." She looked at him, "Why am I telling you all this?"

"I don't know, we got something going between us. Just don't question it, go with the flow. Do tell about the dream." Draco said.

"Right. I dream of the doors in a hallway, and it keeps bringing me to the end. I just realized it's the hallways in Ministry of Magic, near where I had trails held last summer. If I remember right, Mr. Weasley told me they are the unspeakable office. It just keep bringing me there, Voldemort wants something there."

"Hm. Maybe I could ask my father what Voldemort wants… you know; he's in the Death Eater's circle and all."

"No… don't bring too much trouble for us. I tried to ask father about it, even show him the dreams, he is not sure yet."

"All right." Draco looked over to his clock and sighed, "Better get up. Everybody's bound to be waking up now." He pushed his curtain open and got out of the bed and helped her out. Suddenly, he found himself being hugged and hesitantly hugged her back. They stood there holding each other.

After a few moments, she broke away, smiling shyly. "Thanks." She turned and left the room, leaving Draco smiling rather very goofy.

School wasn't becoming easier for the teachers as well the students, Delores Umbridge kept on terrorizing everyone and it went far. Hagrid was on probation due to a new decree where teachers were not allowed to tell the students anything else other than what they were to be teaching. Her corporal punishment was becoming well known through the school with blood quill when some of the students were seen with bloodied hands after their detentions with Umbridge.

Caledonia found herself winding up in the common room nearly every night after hours and waking up in Draco's bed. Her scar would hurt on after she woken up from her nightmare and she realized, Voldemort is rather upset about something and is searching for something and someone, more than just what was behind the door. She found herself almost unable to focus anymore and had to ask for lesser lessons in the evening to attempt to mediate to regain control of her mind and emotions. It wasn't easy when she was on her time of the month and that was usually when her scar would bleed as well.

After two weeks, Draco had enough and sent a cryptic letter to his father and almost following morning, a reply came immediately. He read it as he sat in his bed, watching over Caledonia while she slept. He nodded and reached over to wake her up gently. "Cally… wake up…"

"Mmm…" She yawned and winced as her head was throbbing. The scar often left her with headache that not even a mild headache potion would work. "Yeah?"

"I know what Voldemort is looking for. I am sorry, I had to send a letter to my father and he told me."

She sat up and groaned as she attempted to hold down the content of her stomach from quick motion and headache. "What did you do?"

He sighed and handed her a goblet of cold water and she drank it greedily. "I was very vague; I asked in a way that I was curious to know what Voldemort was planning so I can have the head up for whatever to come in school. I didn't mention anything about you or Harry Potter. He just thinks I am a death eater to be in training. But the point is, I got the answer and he is looking for you."

"What?" She looked up at him with confusion.

"I mean, Voldemort is looking for something in the Ministry of Magic, something to do with a prophecy and he is also looking for Harry Potter. News reached his ears that Harry Potter is no longer in Hogwarts and he had come to believe, he is not in Britain anymore. He is rather upset about that."

"Oh…" Her eyes widened and she rolled her eyes. "No wonder why he's trying to get hold of me. He's using the connection we have to find me but I have been fighting back so hard…" She groaned and her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Draco gasped and leaned over, "Caledonia!" He looked to the scar and saw it was like an open wound, bleeding. "Oh crap."


	9. Chapter 9

Part One: Nine

Severus watched as Madame Pomfrey attended to Caledonia in the hospital wing. He was worried for his daughter and at the same time, he wondered how Draco had come to find her in such state. Something suspicious was going on between the two of them. In the past few weeks since detention, he had noticed the two of them was putting their heads together more often during study hours and Caledonia's odd request for lesser after class lessons. He understood she needs to have time to herself to relax and get focused on her regular studies. Also he had been reported that she was nearly a frequent visitor to the hospital wing for headache potion.

It had frustrated him to no end that he had been teaching her Occlumency and knew she was getting very good with it but he doesn't really know why she was constantly complaining of headache and still getting nightmares. He knew she had been often kicked out of her room nightly and sleeping down in the common room. He has seriously considered in requesting the Headmaster a private room for her. But often, in the morning before anyone would wake up, he would check on her and find her gone from the common room.

He had noticed that Caledonia and Draco had came to some sort of pact since detention and became friendlier toward each other. He also knew Draco had some sort of crush on his daughter and it somewhat weirded him out even he could see how Caledonia could be a redeeming choice for the boy he had watched over for many years. Yet, he couldn't help but feel like an overbearing protective father and find Draco's intention toward his daughter rather very suspicious.

It was this morning; he had come in to check to see if his daughter was still sleeping in the common room and found Draco rushing past him in the common room with Caledonia passed out in his arm, hurriedly taking her to the Hospital wing. It was then when it registered to his mind that there was something wrong with his daughter after seeing blood splotches on the floor that he turned and caught up with the young teenager holding his daughter. They made to the hospital wing with no time to lose and handed her to the mediwitch's care and stood by, biting their nails to the bone with worry if Caledonia would wake again.

Finally, Madame Pomfrey came to them, "She's stable. She pretty much passed out by the pain. Her headache had been increasingly getting worse in the past few days but I found though examination that she had erected a very powerful barrier around her mind and now she is in coma to allow her body, specially, her head to heal from the on slash of a powerful dark magic."

Severus' eyes went wide, "Dark magic, what are you saying?"

Albus Dumbledore had chosen the time to appear and solemnly said, "I believe the boy will be better to explain what's going on."

Everyone turned to Draco who paled and started to sputter. Severus snapped, "Get on with it, what's happening to my daughter there? We will get to the point of how you knew later!"

Draco nodded vigorously and realized, he would get in trouble no matter what but still omitted some information. "She told me that Voldemort had been trying to find Harry Potter in the last couple weeks, using the links between them to find him. Voldemort is angry because he learned that Harry Potter disappeared and wanted to find him. That's all I know that has to do with her condition now."

Severus narrowed his eyes, suspecting something was left out but decided to leave it as it is. "Thank you." He then turned to Dumbledore. "He has not called me yet…" He then winced and grabbed his arm, "Speak of the devil." He spat.

"Go. Find out what he wants. We need to remedy this situation." Albus said softly as he watched Severus fly out of the hospital wing and then turn to Draco, "I appreciate your support with Caledonia, she need you more than you think."

Draco nodded and went to the bedside where she laid and sat down, taking her hand in his. "I care about her." He looked up to the old wizard. "It's not fair that she has to live this life."

Albus smiled, twinkles in his eyes evidence. "I know, but one can't control his or her fate, but," He tapped his nose, "One can change his or her destiny."

Draco frowned and then nodded, knowing the headmaster was often odd at times and turned to focus on Caledonia, determined to stay by her side until she wakes up. Madame Pomfrey came in and was about to tell him to go to classes but was silenced by Albus. "Leave them be, the healing comes best from the heart." He simply said and the witch nodded, leaving the two young teenagers alone.

Severus appeared in a dark mansion, his silver mask in place as he approached the Dark Lord and bowed, "Master Lord, you called me?"

"Yes." Voldemort hissed. "You're my best source for Hogwarts, do tell me where Harry Potter had disappeared to, for I have heard the news since last fall and expected for the boy to return but he has not."

"Yes, my lord." Severus said as he stood up, facing the vile creature that once was a man but now nothing more than a humanoid snake. "Dumbledore decided it was best to send Harry Potter away in hiding to train more. He did not disclose the location or anything; he is the only one who knew."

"I see."

"And, his friends had stopped hearing from him since last fall due to Miss Umbridge's decree for confiscating incoming and outgoing mails."

"So, no one knows where Harry Potter is?" Voldemort asked, his voice sounding rather angry. Severus winced behind his mask, knowing that whenever Voldemort was feeling strongly affected Caledonia. He was half glad she was in a magical coma or else she would be feeling this one.

"Yes, with exception of Dumbledore." Severus bowed.

Voldemort twirled his wand and drawled, "Well, I am feeling rather generous today. I will not punish you just yet." He said and smirked, "I've been told, you've received a ward under your wing, why have you not come forward about her yet?"

Severus' eyes widened as he kept his place in bow and was thankful for the mask. He had his Occlumency in place but he couldn't help but expressing his reaction on his face today alone. It was already uneventful day. "Yes, my lord, I was waiting for the right time to present her to you. She came from a relative of mine and I wasn't sure if her ability with magic was good enough, because her mother was a muggleborn."

"Mmm, do tell me more about her." Voldemort said as he leaned his chin on his hand. "Some of my younger followers tell me that she is in fifth year with Draco Malfoy and had been at odds in the beginning but rather is getting closer now, is this true?"

Scared for his own daughter's life. "Yes, they're rather becoming good friends. She has led a sheltered life in Sicily and does not know much about our situation in the community." He said and tried to think of a really good excuse to put off having Voldemort request to meet her. "I believe Draco is introducing her to our side slowly, surely to not scare her off."

"Excellent. Let the boy continue, do let him know that he will be rewarded greatly if he successfully convert her to our side. As for you, keep watch in Hogwarts and do find out where Harry Potter is. I cannot continue my existence if he is hiding, he must be removed!" He hissed and waved his hand, "You may return." He said.

Severus felt very relieved and bowed once again, "Thank you, you are very gracious, my lord."

"Get out of here before I change my mind." Severus then hurried out of the mansion and apparated back to the gate of Hogwarts and hurried to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, he wants to know where Harry Potter had disappeared to and I told him that you're the only one who knows Harry's location. He also learned that I have a ward and I suspect he wants to meet her soon. He had set Draco to convert her to his side and me to keep watch out for the location of Harry Potter."

"I see, this isn't good. With him looking for the second part of the Prophecy and looking for Harry Potter, he is up to something. This break out of his Death Eaters in Azkaban is the step forward." Albus said as he clasped his hands together in front of his face, his eyes concerned about the situation.

"He will not hold off meeting Caledonia. The longest I can hold off is at least until summer."

"Continue teaching her Occlumency and discuss with her about the situation, we need to have her prepared. But it's not time yet for her to attempt anything with him. There are few things that needed to be done before we can bring Tom Riddle down."

"Yes." Severus said tiredly and stood up, "I am going to see how she is doing in Hospital wing."

"Oh yes, about that." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked Severus to the door. "She has woken up while you were gone and was feeling rather better and threw a quiet fit saying she did not want to stay in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had allowed her to return to the dorm and requested for her to stay in bed for the rest of the day to rest."

Severus scowled. "Typical of her." He said softly and turned to Albus, "About that, I think she needs to have her own room; she has been sleeping in the common room lately."

"I am aware of that." Albus said his eyes twinkling which caused Severus scowl at him darkly. "She is in safe hands, but I agree a private room of her own, she will get one by tonight, I will send for the elves to prepare her one." He smiled, "I suppose you would like to go back and terrorize the students again." He almost practically pushed Severus out of the office.

He smirked as the door closed and went back to his desk, "Not that she would be using her room anyway, right Fawkes?"  
The phoenix gave a trilling noise that sounded like laughing.

Severus sat across from Caledonia in his office; they had just finished another night of Occlumency lesson. She had improved greatly and thanks to Voldemort's incessant searching for Harry Potter, she had become very powerful Occlumens. Severus found a way to increase her mind barrier by giving her strengthening potion nightly and it worked, she woke up in the morning with lesser headache. She had reported that Voldemort had given up searching for Harry Potter of late and changed his focus onto searching for something in the Department of Mystery.

Neither Dumbledore nor Severus would tell her why Voldemort was looking for something that lay in the Department of Mystery; they often told her that it wasn't time yet. It was causing her frustration because despite her mind shield against Voldemort, she kept getting the dream of the long corridor with doors.

Severus now decided to tell her about Voldemort's wish to meet his ward. "When you were in the hospital wing, the Dark Lord called me away and he had learned that you are my ward and he wish to meet you soon. It's inventible because you are a Death Eater's child, which mean, no children get away unscathed with the Dark Lord. Even Draco Malfoy will be meeting him this summer."

She looked up to him from the book she was reading in his study wide eyed. "But he will find out who I am!"

"No, not necessary. With your practice on Occlumency, he will not know. Headmaster Dumbledore and I are working on plan to protect you when the times come for you to meet him as my ward. I am trying to find a reason to not have you get marked this summer. Unfortunately, all children of the Death Eaters undergo a passage and get marked by their sixteenth birthday."

She gasped. "But, won't that give it away? My birthday is the same as Harry Potter."

He chuckled. "No. Your Caledonia Snape birth certificate is charmed, and your birthday is August first and your mother's name is not Lily Evans, but rather a different name. It will not change to show your true birthdates and mother's name until you come of age to prevent giving your true identity away."

"Oh okay. But really, do I have to meet him?"

"Regrettably, that's unavoidable."

"Ooh. That sucks." She muttered under her breath and he gave her a pointed look. "I guess I'll have to enjoy my little freedom until then." She looked to the clock and saw it was almost curfew time. "Time for bed," she announced, standing up and stretched. "Good night, dad." She smiled at him as he stood up and walked with her to the door.

"Good night, love. Are you sure you will be all right tonight?" He asked as he held the door open.

"Yeah, now I got my own room, I won't have to bother the other girls." She grinned and waved to him as she left.

The next morning, she bounced down into the Great Hall with Tracey, discussing about the Valentine Hogsmeade trip. Thankfully, the only thing good about Umbridge that she didn't allow ridiculous Valentine decoration go awry this year, rather, there was none up at all. Yet still, the students pass around Valentine cards and there were Valentine themed food given by the house elves.

Caledonia sat down at the Slytherin table and laughed at Tracey's latest joke. Suddenly, she looked up to see a familiar black eagle owl sweeping down toward her, holding dozen of blood red roses with emerald green wrap around and silver ribbon. She knew who the owl belonged to and rose an eyebrow toward Draco who looked back with a 'who me?' expression. From the corner of her eye, she saw Pansy few seat down away from them looking very livid.

The eagle owl dropped the rose into her lap and she noticed a scroll tied to the bouquet and plucked it out, unrolling it, she read it. Her face went red and she looked up to see her friends at the other table giving her cheering and she went several shades redder.

"Blimey, that's from Malfoy, isn't it?" Ron asked. He had managed to give Hermione a single peony flower he swiped from Herbology class room.

Hermione, wearing the said flower in her hair nodded. "Yeah, he has a thing for her. And he knows."

Ron frowned, "Know what?" He saw Hermione gave a pointed look and it clicked, "Bloody hell! Ew! Oh that's just gross!"

Hermione swatted him. "He's a boy and Caledonia's a girl, there's nothing wrong with that, you prat!"

"Still. I can't even look at her and think of her as a girl. She'll always be him for me." Ron muttered as he dove back into his breakfast.

Hermione smiled at him, "That's sweet, but you'll have to accept that she will be marrying a man someday, getting pregnant and have children the way women do." Ron just visibly shuddered.

Tracey beamed, "Who is it from?" She asked as she took the bouquet and smelled it. "Ooh, this is so good. These are wizard roses, enhanced to smell strongly and longer. Rather expensive too… Oooh." She winked to Draco who pinked slightly. "What did the letter say?"

Caledonia looked down at the letter in her hand and replied, "It's a poem, rather, a riddle." She smiled and recited it,

"_O Rose thou art enchanting._

_ The invisible dragon, that flies in the night,_

_ in the howling storm: _

_ Has found out thy heart of crimson joy:_

_ And his dark secret love, does his life anew._"

Tracey looked at her with confusion and she laughed softly, "He's saying I changed his heart. And there's a p.s. _I shall see you in the town and show you how a gentleman doth on a lady for a day."_

She stood up, giving Draco a wink and took the roses and walked out of the great hall with a smile on her face. She knew she needed to get ready for the day and see what Draco had planned for their date. They had not set a date since she had agreed him for one. But apparently, out of all the weekends, he had to choose the one that falls on Valentine's Day.

Tracey and Hermione found her in her private bedroom, sitting on her bed in her bathrobe and a mess around the room. "I don't know what to wear." She finally told them.

Hermione laughed and started to pick up the clothes. "I wouldn't know any better. The best thing you can do is to be yourself! Now, what clothes you like yourself the best in?" She asked.

Caledonia smirked and pointed to a uniform hanging in her closet, the only clothes she had not pulled out. They looked and gasped, it was Draco's Quidditch uniform she had worn on that Quidditch match. "That one."

Tracey shook her head. "You've got it bad." She said as she went to take a look at the uniform.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione tossed the clothes in the closet and turned to the raven-haired girl, "Any other outfit you prefer to wear than that uniform you apparently stole from him?"

"He never asked for them back. Apparently, he had more than one." She said, knowing she had seen him at practice with another set. She got off her bed and went to her pile of clothes and started to pull out some and put them on. "Heck with it," She said, pulling her hair in high pony tail, flicking over her shoulder. Slipping her socked feet into the boots she had and turned to face the two girls. "Well?"

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Well, that outfit look nice…"

"I agree." Tracey said.

Caledonia had put on her black legging and red tartan school skirt and white baby tee top that had heart on it and slipped a black hoodie jacket with the Slytherin crest on the back.

"You look goth." Hermione said finally and shrugged. "But positively cute and not so girly at the same time. Then again, that's just you." She laughed and shoved Tracey and Caledonia out of the door, dragging them so they could have a head start to Hogsmeade.

As they reached Hogsmeade, Tracey went ahead with some of the Ravenclaws girls, leaving Caledonia and Hermione behind. The Gryffindor girl turned to Caledonia and asked, "Are you all right with this date?"

Nodding, she smiled. "I don't know how to explain this, but I feel happy and like I am going to barf at the same time."

Hermione laughed. "You're excited and nervous at the same time. You know; if anyone told you at this time last year that you would be a girl and dating Draco Malfoy, you'd hex them to oblivion."

"Last year, I was underwater, trying to save Ron while the others were saving you and Cho…" She trailed away as she realized something. "Hey Hermione, I just realized something, I never really felt anything for girls but a bit for some of the guys last year… does it make me gay?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as they continued to walk toward one of the shop, it was still early and Caledonia wasn't sure where or when she would meet Draco. "If you're still a guy, maybe I would say so. But luckily for you, you got the right equipment to go with that feeling, there's nothing wrong with that." She smiled. "That little poem Malfoy wrote to you was rather very sweet; I think he's good for you despite his history. If you can overlook that, then you can help the wizard world to overlook the past."

Caledonia spotted Draco in front of a store, waiting. "I think I better go. Thanks Herms." She gave the other girl a hug and trotted ahead. "Hey Draco." She greeted him, "Thank you for the roses and the poem." She said with pink cheeks that weren't due to the cold.

He blushed as well, "No, thank you, really. You've changed my perspective and heart." He held his arm out, "Shall we?" He looked her over as she slid her own arm in his, "You look cute. Very you."

She laughed, "You're not so bad yourself." He had worn gray loose slack with a gray and green sweater over a black tee. They both had their winter cloaks on their shoulders and their house scarf to keep them warm in the cold winter day.

They spent the morning going around Hogsmeade, looking in different shops and chatting, getting to know one another. Draco bought them some sweets from Honeydukes, refusing her to pay a kunt that day. He then took her to a small café, Meades for lunch; it was not overcrowded like the Three Broomstick and gaudy like Madame Puddifoot but a nice quiet setting where they sat down together at the window booth, enjoying their lunch and each other's company.

Draco was surprised that the day had gone rather very smoothly for both of them. He had worried a bit after seeing Pansy ranting in the Common Room to her friends that he didn't pay attention to her. He really wanted to leave an impression to the other girl that he wasn't interested in her at all. But he was glad that he had a great time with Caledonia and learned that they had a lot in common as well a lot of things not so in common. He had never truly felt like he could be himself for a long time and with Caledonia, he found he could easily be himself and enjoy little things with her.

"Hey." He said as they rode the last carriage back to Hogwarts for dinner "I really like spending the day with you."

She grinned at him, "Yes, me too. Who would've thought?" She laughed softly and her eyes widened slightly as he took her hand and held it. "Draco?" She noticed he was staring at her seriously.

"Words had been circulating in Hogwarts that we're a couple. I wonder to myself, why the heck not? If you're willing too." He finished, feeling he had said it rather lamely.

She bit her lips and thought. She knew she was hanging out with him more and more and often she found comfort in him when she needed and she knew her heart keep doing flips every time she was around him. Slowly, she nodded, "Yeah that would be nice." She smiled as he beamed at her.

The carriage rocked slightly and gave a bump, if anything, they thought it was sheer coincidence but it had happened, she fell out of her chair and right into Draco's arms, both of them staring at each other in surprise, their face close in proximity. "Funny we should end up in this position." He said quietly as he brushed the hair out of her face, bringing his face closer.

"Yeah." She replied, feeling her heart beating faster and her face growing hot.

The carriage rocked once more and they found themselves smashed right into each other, their lips touching. Her eyes went wide and then fluttered close, enjoying the feel of his warm lips on her and she thought she would explode right there. He reached up and allowed the accidental kiss turn into a short snog.

They came to full stop and finally broke away, breathing slightly heavy, flushed. He turned and hopped out of the carriage and helped her out. He held onto her hand and they walked back up the steps into the school. The other students had witnessed their hands being interlocked and whispers of a new rumors spread like fire that night. Their status as boyfriend and girlfriend were confirmed and one girl was left steaming with anger.

Hermione and Caledonia was found in the Room of Requirement one evening few days after Valentine day, going over the lessons for the next meeting. Rather, Caledonia was writing a letter and Hermione reading the books.

"There." She announced as she signed the bottom of the letter. "Now Rita Skeeter won't have to bother me anymore."

Hermione took the letter and read it. Rita Skeeter had been sending letters out to Harry Potter, asking for an interview but could not get any reply, so she turned to Ron and Hermione, bugging them to no end, even going to the extent, bothering some of the professors at the school and Weasley's family. Hermione thought that if Rita would publish an interview in the Quibbiler, telling the truth, the world would most likely listen to the boy-who-lived than the minister of magic who had denied Voldemort's return.

"That's a good piece. Too bad, she can't interview him face to face." Hermione said as she handed the letter back, she had cast the charm on it so that it would not be altered or traced back to Caledonia. "Now we got to send it out and wait for the published issue." Caledonia nodded and gave a shrill whistle. A black eagle owl came sweeping down into the room, surprising Hermione, "Malfoy's owl?"

"Yeah, it's the only owl that Umbridge could not get hold of to confiscate the letters. Here, Persephone, take this to the owl post office in Diagon Alley. Draco wants you back soon." The eagle owl ruffled her feather almost as if she was indignant and spread her wings, nearly cuffing both of them.

"Persephone? The goddess of fertility and Queen of Underworld, how fitting for a Malfoy family."

Caledonia laughed, "Actually, Persephone is Draco's owl while the family owl is another eagle owl, but white, and I think Mr. Malfoy must be nutter to name the owl Hades and it's a boy owl."

"White eagle owl, Hades? He is nutter." Hermione laughed as they both got up and started to clean up the desk and putting their books away. "So, you and Draco now are official?"  
"Yeah. The date went pretty good, we had a great time and we kissed in the carriage on the way back."

"No!" Hermione said as she twirled around to Caledonia, "Really, how was it? I don't know about getting around to that with Ron anytime soon!"

Caledonia pointed a finger to Hermione, "Ah ha! So you admit you like Ron!"

"Shut up! Let's get back to you, how was the kiss?"

She smiled as she looked up to the ceiling, recalling the kiss. They had not shared another one yet since then but spent their time together as usual, in classes and doing homework together some nights. Only that she does not end up in his bed like before since she had gotten her own room and she found herself lonely sometime. "It was really nice; I thought I'd explode then."

"Wow that must be some kiss." Hermione commented and slung her bag over her shoulder and they both left the room of requirement to head to the library to meet up with the others for another study hour.

Gryffindor had another Quidditch game, this time against Hufflepuff but they barely won by ten points because Ron couldn't keep the quaffle out of the ring. The game ended quickly enough for them and Ron was rather very upset. Hermione couldn't get him to calm down and pretty much gave him the cold shoulder until he realized there was something else to think or talk about with her.

The Quibblers came through with Rita Skeeter's interviewing Harry Potter and nearly all the students in the school were reading it. Caledonia had walked through the hallways and sat in classrooms, hearing the other students talking and gossiping about the article and she learned that many believed Harry Potter and some still don't. In the end, Umbridge made up another decree that Quibbler was banned, but it didn't stop the students.

She kept having the dreams of the corridor with locked door and lately, the door at the end seem to have glowing blue light underneath and she was getting too close to it, just about to open it but she wakes up and find she was frustrated with the dream. She knew Voldemort had planted the dream in her mind despite the barrier she put up each night. The nightmares had also reduced when Severus one night gave her a pensive of her own to place her bad memories and nightmares. Since then, she had fewer nightmares and slept better.

One afternoon, Caledonia found Draco leaving the DADA classroom with few other Slytherins, especially Pansy, Millicent, Goyle, Crabbe and few older years. She noticed Pansy seemed to be very happy and fawning all over him while he did nothing but scowled. She knew Draco didn't like Pansy and put up with her due to the alliance between the Malfoy and the Parkinson families. She was often given hints from both of them that they had some sort of contract in the future to join the families together but it never bothered her, because she figured, it wasn't time to think about it.

As the other Slytherins went off to the Dungeon, Draco came to Caledonia and took her away to the Room of Requirement for a private time. Caledonia showed him the room one time few days after the date so they'd have privacy to study and spend time together without prying eyes of the other people.

The door appeared and they entered to find a small common room with lively fire in the fireplace. He sat down in one of the big wingback chair and pulled her down to sit on his lap and held her, staring into the fire. She knew he wasn't in the mood to talk just yet and allowed him to hold her; she rested her head on his shoulder, playing with his blond lock.

They sat there for most of the hour and finally, he broke the silence. "Umbridge put me on the Inquisitional Squad."

She looked up to him and asked, "What's that?"

"A group that has more power than the teacher to punish anybody who breaks any of her rules. She set us out to find any decree-breaking and punish them. The thing is, we get to decide the punishment and whatever we feel like it. If I were the old Draco Malfoy, it would have made my day, but it does not now." He met her green eyes, "I know about your little group that practices here in this room."

She gasped at him and sat up, "Draco, how did you find out?"

"I followed you and your friends one day few months ago and found out about it. I didn't dare to tell anyone else, you see, I don't agree with Umbridge and the way she was teaching the class. Hell, she made Hogwarts a prison. Hogwarts is my home away from home and she gone in and messed it all up!"

She nodded and relaxed in his arms. "I see." They sat there for few more minutes of silence before she sat up and faced him, her eyes boring into his own pale blue eyes. "Draco Malfoy, tell me the truth, which side are you on?"

He was caught unaware by the question and after a minute of her soul searching eyes staring into his own, he reached up and took her cheek in his hands, "I am wherever you go. I don't want to be on Voldemort's side, not ever. Caledonia, you are the one I love." He leaned in and kissed her.

Surprised by his announcement, she smiled into the kiss and returned with equal passion, both of them falling into a short snogging session. Then they spend the rest of the evening together alone in the Room of Requirement, enjoying each other's company, sharing few kisses and sitting together, talking quietly. When curfew came, they returned to the dungeon and parted ways to their rooms with good night kiss.

She fell asleep, expected to have a good night dream but ended up falling into a strange dream where she found herself looking through the eyes of Voldemort. To her horror, she watched on as the Dark Lord spoke with some Death Eaters, one named Rookwood, revealing some information. Information that Malfoy had used Imperious curse on somebody named Bode to retrieve the weapon from the Ministry of Magic.

From there, she forced herself to wake up, screaming and gasping for breath. She realized she had been truly into Voldemort's mind and winced, brushing herself off trying to shake off the feeling. "Uggh, gross." She muttered and threw the blanket off and grabbed her invisibility cloak and her wand. Throwing the cloak around her, she hastily made her way out of the room and across the hall to the wall where she knew a secret entrance to the boy's side of the dormitory and hurried through the tunnel.

She quickly found the door she was searching and looked around to see if no one was watching and quickly unlocked the door with a whispered 'Alhomora' spell and entered. Taking her cloak off, she went to the bed and threw the curtain aside. "Draco!" She said shaking the boy awake.

"What?" He asked blearily and sat up, rubbing his face. "Cally?"

She sat down on the bed and asked, "Your father, he is working with Voldemort right?"

"Yeah, you know he's a death eater, like your dad." Draco said as he stretched and looked to his clock and groaned. "Caledonia, it's two in the morning."

"I had another dream, but this time, I saw through Voldemort and one of the death eater, Rockwood or whatever."

"Rookwood." Draco corrected her.

"Right. Rookwood told Voldemort that your father used a curse on someone to get something in the ministry of magic. It's getting worse… I have to get that something before Voldemort get it."

Draco's eyes widened, "That mean, you'd have to go and get it yourself and according to your dreams, it's in the department of mystery! No one can get in unless they're unspeakable!"

She stuck her lips out in though and he smirked at her, finding her cute when she was in deep thought. She noticed after a while that he was staring at her with hint of lewdness and swatted him. "Stop that!"

"What? I can't help it if you're cute." Draco said and pulled her down to lie beside him. "If you're not leaving, might as well think while you're here." He pulled out his wand, locking the door and pulling the curtain close. "Go to sleep, we'll think about it in the morning." He said with a yawn and snuggled close to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah," She murmured, allowing him to hold her and she fell asleep. The dream of Voldemort didn't return but rather, she dreamt of a large circular room with marble black floor and thousands of blue flamed candles.


	10. Chapter 10

Part One: Ten

Caledonia reached up to take hold of the Thestral's snout, patting its head. It was very large and ominous, yet she felt no fear for the creature, it was gentle and snorted under her hand. Smiling as it nudged it's head on her chest, she looked back to Hogwarts. The sun was setting and a lot had happened in the last two months.

There were a lot of changes in the staffs, Professor Trelawney had been fired but remained on by Dumbledore's request and Firenze took up, becoming the new Divination teacher. The classes had been interesting according to some of the students.

However, Dumbledore's disappearance, regretfully, was the cause by discovering DA, Dumbledore's Army group. Draco had unwittingly followed the other Inquisitional Squad and discovered the DA group's hideout and exposed them to Umbridge. In turn, Dumbledore told them that the group was created before the ban for having a group was set, then to the Slytherin's glee, he also said that he was the one who had set the group up and he should be punished. But as the aurors came to arrest him, he disappeared in flame of fire.

Draco and Caledonia had difficult time with each other after that for few days and he told her that he didn't like what was happening and she came around to believing him. And the school wasn't even any better when Umbridge became the head of Hogwarts School and the students were divided in supporting either Dumbledore or Umbridge. To Draco's shock, the Slytherins and half of the Ravenclaw supported Umbridge and he had to pretend to go along with them, causing more doubts in Caledonia.

Few more teachers were arrested and things were turning a hundred and eighty degree around in the school. Fred and George, with some few helps from unnamed Gryffindors caused many mayhem in the school with their tricks, fireworks going off and more. Even Hermione was caught up in the spirit of rebellion.

When the exam came, she had sat in and tried to finish the exam with a horrible headache that was pounding her head. Her scar, despite being under concealing charm was throbbing and red. She knew Voldemort was attempting to break into her mind. During the middle of transfiguration exam, she had dropped her head onto the desk for a few minutes before Hermione had poked her with her wand behind her to wake her up. During that time, she had a vision of her godfather, Sirius being tortured with curses, and of all the place, in the Department of Mysteries.

She finished the exam barely and left the room staggering under stress, fatigue and pain. Hermione noticed this and took her to the infirmary and the nurse had administered a pain potion. She then, took out the mirror and called for Sirius, relieved to see his face come across the surface. After a short conversation, she understood it was Voldemort's ploy to place the vision in her mind to draw her to the Department of Mysteries and it left her very frustrated.

Fred and George had turned a corridor into a swamp and took off, leaving the school forever. They had told Caledonia that they were opening up Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze in Diagon Alley, using the money she had given to them before from the Triwizard Tournament. Umbridge was beyond furious, losing control of the school as the students rebelled each day. Yet, in some part, the daily lives at Hogwarts remained normal, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had their last match and in the end, Ron saved a goal and the Gryffindor won the match.

Now, that evening, it was just shy few days before the end of the term; she was standing outside with the Thestrals, preparing to leave. Hermione and Ron had understood what she needed to do and was very reluctant to let her go, after some long talking, she managed to convince them that she would be safe, going in and out in no time. Hermione and Ron came up with a plan to distract Umbridge, managing a very good job, leading the woman to the Forbidden Forest, leading her to believe that Dumbledore hid a powerful magic there. She could hear the woman screaming echoing from the forest, smirking, knowing that they had come face to face with Gawap, Hagrid's half brother, a full giant and a hoarde of angry centaurs.

She moved around to get upon the creature back but was stopped by an invisible hand. "Wait, where are you going?" She heard the familiar voice and sighed. She stepped back on the ground and turned to watch Draco come out of the invisibility spell. He stared at her, hint of regrets and sorrow in his eyes. They had been at odd with each other since the chaos begun in school. He knew she wasn't sure of his loyalty and he felt utterly divided. He had wanted so badly to abandon his old way and tell the whole to sod off and say he is on the light's side but he couldn't, for the sake of the dark side, for the sake of his reputation and his family. But after he realized that Caledonia was leaving the ground, he wanted to go after her and he did.

She knew he loved her very much but she couldn't be with someone who was divided and told him, "Go, go and tell someone that I am out here, leaving the ground, breaking the rules."

"No. I am not going to do that. Caledonia, you're always my first priority. I want to go with you, wherever you're going." He said, standing his ground.

She shook her head, "I am going to get something and I will be back before morning. I have to."

Draco frowned, "Something, you mean, something from your dreams?" He saw her looking away and scowled, "That's in the Ministry of Magic, and you can't get in. Not without some help."

She looked up to him, "I have to. I have to get it before Voldemort get it. Whatever it is."

He went up to her, taking hold of her shoulders, "Caledonia, I am coming with you. Screw the school, screw Umbridge." He scoffed and pulled the Inquisitional pin off his robe, "Screw this." He threw it down on the ground and stomped on it. "Hell with the whole façade. If I have to come back and say I am a Hufflepuff and I love Gryffindor, I will, just because I love you. "

She gave him a small smile and laughed softly. "All right. We have to take the Thestral to get there."

He looked behind her and asked, "What Thestral?" He couldn't see them and she realized he had not seen a death yet.

"Come on, you can't see them because you have not witnessed someone die. They're invisible until you see someone die. They're harmless… if they're not that hungry." She said as an afterthought.

He looked at her as if she was nutter and asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, she climbed onto and held her hand out, "Come on, if you are coming with me."

"Can I ask you one question before we go?" He asked as he climbed on, surprised that there was actually a solid body of a creature. He saw her nod. "Why didn't you list my father in that interview with Rita Skeeter few months back?"

She blinked. He was asking why she had not listed his father as one of the known death eater in the interview she had sent to Rita Skeeter. "Truth to be told, he was listed in the first draft." She said as the Thestral took to the sky. "But he's your father, I didn't feel right." She said and became silent.

Draco didn't say anything afterward, holding on to her waist, unsure where to put his hands due to the invisible creature under his legs. He was surprised she had omitted his father's name from the list just because Lucius was simply his father. He didn't want to press the issue any farther; he himself had no idea where his father truly stood. He had learned some time ago, with enough hints that Severus Snape was actually a spy and he knew his father and Severus was very close friends.

They reached the street where they would take the red phone booth to the Ministry of Magic below. He was confused and he asked, "Why here? That would be like walking into the front door."

She held her finger up to her lips. "Shh," She drew the invisibility cloak around her shoulder and held it out for him to duck under with her. "It's late; I don't know if there will be people around, but just follow my lead and we will see where it goes from here." She covered them up, ensuring that they were invisible head to toes. Satisfied that they were, they went into the phone booth and dialed, soon they were below in the hall of Ministry of Magic. They saw that barely there was anyone left and the person at the desk was reading the Daily Prophet. Holding her finger to her lips, they quietly walked past the guard and made their way to the elevator.

They managed to get to the hall where she kept seeing in her dream, the hall of doors and she knew it was the door at the end. Once they reached the door, she opened to find herself in a large circular room with shelves going from floor to the ceiling, if there was any in that room filled with blue orbs that seemed to hold blue glowing light from them. The room was lit in ominous glow from the orbs.

"The Hall of Prophecy." Draco whispered in awe as he slid out from the invisibility cloak. He glanced around and yelped as he saw few other figures behind them, appearing out of the dark. "What the hell you guys doing here?"

Caledonia turned to see Hermione taking lead with some of the DA members, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. "Yeah, why are you here?"

Hermione smiled at her, "We can't leave you alone. We've been through enough. Don't worry, they know too. We told them."

Neville stepped up nervously, "Hi Harry… boy… it is a shocker." He peered into her eyes and he was confirmed it was Harry that is Caledonia now. "Weird." He muttered as he stepped back.

Luna gave a dreamy smile, "Now you know of both worlds, of the woman and man… how fun would that be, to be a guy for a bit…" She trailed off, staring off in far space.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Great, with you all here, probably set off some alarm somewhere and pretty soon, we would be swamped with Aurors."

Caledonia patted his shoulder and smiled to her friends, "Well, let's find the orb. Whatever Voldemort wants has to be here… look for something with Harry Potter or Voldemort, or even Tom Riddle on it." She said and they scattered looking around, but not straying far from each other.

They didn't get far as she called to them, "I got it." She said as she found an orb with her name on it. Taking it down from the shelf, she held it up for the others to see.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Ron asked as he poked the name tag on it.

Draco shook his head, "Put it in your bag. We have to get it out of here before the Death Eaters arrive."

Caledonia slipped it in her purse and turned to Draco. "Death Eaters? I thought you said Aurors earlier." She held her wand up to his throat, feeling betrayed. "Spill."

Draco looked wide eyed at her and the others held up their wands to him backing her up. He held up his hands up in surrender, "Uh, guys. Trust me; we got to get out of here."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Caledonia demanded in low voice.

Draco looked around a bit frantically and sighed, "All right, I came along to make sure you got the orb and get out of here as soon as possible. Father wrote me this morning to make sure Harry Potter is here tonight to get the orb, he and the others will be showing up."

"You're with them!" Ron spat with accusing tone.

Hermione looked furious, "And after all, she was this close to loving you!"

Draco looked frantic, "Caledonia, please!" He gestured to the door, "We have to go. I knew the moment you were coming here when I found you gone from your room. I don't want you to be in their hands."

"I'll deal with you later," She said as she grabbed his arm and ran, heading for the door. They were suddenly stopped as six Death Eaters loomed out of the shadows.

"Well, well, this is unexpected." Lucius' voice came from the leading Death Eater's mask and he waved his hand, the mask disappeared in black smoke, revealing his cold face. He glanced pointedly to his son, "Draco, why am I seeing you here?"

"Uh, yes father." He stammered. He glanced over to the others and realized he had put himself in a spot. He grabbed Caledonia aside and pointed to the other four, "We followed them here! You told me to make sure Harry Potter would show up here. He didn't." He gave Caledonia's quick look telling her to shut up.

Ron sputtered, "You vile Slytherin!" Hermione saw Draco's quick pleading look and grabbed his arm.

"Shut up Ron!" She turned to Lucius and bravely told him, "You won't see Harry anywhere, he knew of the plan and won't fall for it."

Lucius smirked while the other Death Eaters behind him snickered, "I see, then why are you here then?"

Holding her head high, "We came to get what we needed, and you won't get it!" She held up the orb and Caledonia noticed that her name tag was on it. She quickly felt around in her bag and felt the orb there. She figured the one Hermione was holding was a fake.

"Give it to me, little girl and I promise I will not hurt you…" Lucius said and then added as an afterthought, "much."

"No!" Hermione said as she took running off down the hallway and yelling at the other to scram. Draco and Caledonia watched wide eyed as the other Death Eaters ran after the others while Lucius growled and waved his wand, sending the shelves down crashing.

"You two, get the hell out of here! I will deal with you boy!" Lucius shot at Draco and went down waving his wand violently, sending curses as the DA members crossed his path.

Draco dragged Caledonia toward the door, "Come on, you heard him, we gotta get out of here!"

She shook free from him and turned around, slapping his face. "How dare you! They're my friends! I have to help them!"

He rubbed his sore cheeks and sighed, "Caledonia…" He saw the resolve in her eyes and knew there was no changing her mind and he knew she was loyal to them as well them to her. Nodding his head, "Come on." He took out his wand and drew the invisibility cloak around them. They began chasing after her friends and cursing at the Death Eaters.

The battle had moved into the next room, a dirt grounded floor, in smaller circular shape with a black archway standing in the middle. The Death Eaters finally grabbed hold of the other DA members and Caledonia and Draco was at loss, hiding in the cloak, crouched as they watched on.

Lucius looked furious as he stepped up to Hermione who was being held by Bellatrix. "You stupid girl! Where is the orb?"

"I don't have it; I believe you destroyed it by sending all the shelves down back there." She said defiantly and Bellatrix jerked her, digging her claws into Hermione, hurting her.

Suddenly, the members of the Order arrived, Sirius, Dumbledore, Arthur, Remus, Tonks and Shacklebolt showed up. The younger students were thrown aside as the Death Eaters and the Order fought. Hexes and curses were flying everywhere, black smokes and white light streaked around them.

Caledonia saw her friends being gathered by Remus and under the cloak, she urged Draco to follow her. They moved toward and suddenly, Bellatrix and Sirius who were battling each other got closer to them. She knew they were in their direct line of fire. As Bellatrix blasted a horrendous cutting curse toward Sirius, but in truth, the blast was coming to her and Draco head on. She gasped as she shoved Draco out of the way and got hit, falling into Sirius who toppled and bumped into the side of the archway.

Sirius gasped as he felt something hit him and push him back. He teetered and nearly toppled but fell sideway, falling onto the ground holding someone in his arm. He looked up to see the archway and exhaled in relief, knowing if he falls in, he'd be gone forever. He felt something warm and sticky coat his hand and looked down and pulled the cloth away to reveal Caledonia wounded in his arms. "Caledonia!" He cried and saw Draco lying on the ground, wounded as well. The curse had hit them both her more than him.

Lucius shouted for the other Death Eaters to retreat but they were suddenly captured and bound. Bellatrix saw the girl in Sirius' arm and frowned, not recognizing her. She looked down to see a bag lying open with the orb peeking out. She crackled and grabbed the orb and ran out.

Caledonia groaned and looked up to find Sirius helping her up. She looked to find her arm nearly slashed open, bleeding pretty bad. She gasped as she realized her bag was gone and looked around. "My bag!"

"Come on, you're hurt, we gotta get you and Draco help." Sirius said as he tugged onto her.

"No!" Caledonia said as she found her bag and looked around for the orb. "It's gone…" She looked in time to see Bellatrix leaving. "You!" She ran after her.

She chased the older witch into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic and cast a jinx to the other witch, causing her to fall. The orb fell out of her hand and it shattered onto the ground, disappearing. Caledonia gasped and yelled, "You stupid bitch!"

Bellatrix turned to face Caledonia standing above her. "Who the hell are you? And why do you even want it?"

Caledonia was about to answer but heard a crack and turned to see Voldemort appearing. She swallowed as she stared at the Dark Lord, thinking, 'Oh shit.'

"I must do everything myself?" Voldemort said as he approached them and saw the orb glass on the ground. He narrowed his eyes and turned to the two of them. He asked, "Why is it broken?"

Bellatrix stood up and pointed to Caledonia, "I had it but she made me drop it! It was her fault."

Voldemort turned to Caledonia and eyed her, "Hm, I do not know you." He studied her, taking in her appearance and her clothes, "Ah, a Slytherin, a fifth year, I presumes?"

Caledonia swallowed hard and realized Voldemort has not recognized her. She was wondering when the others would show up and decided to play along. "Yes."

Voldemort smirked and stepped up her, taking her chin with his long pale finger, attempting to get into her mind. He was amazed by how green her eyes seem to shine in the dim light of the room, green like the light of the Advara Kevara curse. He found no deception or anything in her mind and withdrew. "What is your name?" He asked softly hissing.

She knew he had attempted to probe her mind and placed a barrier up so fast, leaving only thoughts and things she would allow him to see, hiding the truth and secrets. "Caledonia Snape."  
The Dark Lord's red eyes went wide as he stepped back, "Ah, the daughter of Severus Snape."

Bellatrix spat, "What?" She hissed as Voldemort gave her a look and waved his wand. She stepped back into the fire and crackled as the green flame consumed her, taking her somewhere else.

"I have not expected to meet you until summer." He said as he walked around her, "What brings you here?"  
Thinking of a plan upon the spot, she told him, "I found out that you were looking for something and decided to come her end gets it so I can give it to you personally." She said, bowing down to give him respect. Inside, she was cringing and biting the side of her cheek from the pain her scar was giving her in his presence.

Dumbledore showed up at last and shouted, "Tom Riddle!" Voldemort hissed and turned, pushing Caledonia behind him as if protecting her.

"Dumbledore." He said smirking at the Headmaster and held up his wand. Soon, they went into furious fit of battle clashing at each other, the magic sparking up the place. Caledonia slipped away, feeling lightheaded as she found herself into Sirius' arms.

"Come on, let's go." Sirius said as he held Caledonia.

"But…" She gestured to the two powerful being battling each other. It became too much for her, she had lost a lot of blood already and fainted. Sirius quietly held her and saw Dumbledore and Voldemort coming into draw then with final blast, Voldemort disappeared. He then apparated, taking Caledonia back to Hogwarts.

Caledonia woke up and found herself in the Hospital Wing and looked to her side, she saw Draco sitting on the bed next to her, his arm also bandaged as he talked quietly to Hermione and Ginny who were also in the room with them. They looked worse to wear as well, receiving some injury from the Death Eaters.

She groaned slightly and found her arm badly sore and couldn't move it. Draco looked over to her and went to her side, helping her to sit up the best he could with one arm. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied and eyed him warily.

"I know you think I've betrayed you. I am sorry if I let you think that, I am sorry that I didn't tell you that my father and the others were coming." He said softly and turned back to return to his bed.

She stared at him for a long moment and then said, "I believe you that you chose to stand by my side. I wish you told me in the first place too. Next time, please do tell me."

He nodded and stood up, "Well, I am leaving this afternoon on the train home. I will see you this fall." He said.

Caledonia felt hurt when she realized he said with no emotions and asked, "Draco?"

He looked to her with sad eyes, "I need time to think this summer. A lot of things had happened and I am starting to doubt myself." He stepped up and kissed Caledonia on the forehead, "Good bye." He said and then walked out.

A tear fell out of her eyes as she watched Draco leave the Hospital wing. It felt as if he was leaving her forever. She looked over to the others with confused and hurt look on her face. Hermione shook her head and handed the Daily Prophet to her. She read it and saw that the five Death Eaters with exception of Bellatrix Lestrange had been captured and the Ministry of Magic had finally declared that Voldemort had truly returned. It hit her then; Lucius Malfoy had been the one of the Death Eaters arrested. She folded the papers and placed it aside, turning over to lie down, and her back to her friends, showing that she wanted to be left alone.

That afternoon, she had given goodbyes to her friends and promised to see them that summer before school starts again at Grimmauld Place. As they left, she was escorted to Dumbledore's office and had discussion with the Headmaster, learning that he had to place Caledonia with the Dursely before because of the magic protection by blood family member and now she won't have to anymore now she has Severus Snape.

Dumbledore also told her that he and Severus had been creating plans for her to meet Voldemort that summer and will discuss it farther with her when the right time comes. When she asked him what was in the orb that Voldemort wanted, Dumbledore explained it was a prophecy made by Trelawney years ago when he first hired her. He as the only one who had witnessed it and heard it, and recited it for her,

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Caledonia was hit rather hard once she heard the prophecy. She was the key to defeating the Dark Lord all along and she asked, since she had become a girl, would the prophecy become null.

"This small part of the prophecy had baffled me and some for years. The Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not. You see, him and she, which at first I thought referred to your parents, your father and your mother but as they had died when you were a child, I was at loss too until the day you became a girl and I knew; I just knew it was you."

Rubbing her sore arm, she looked away from the headmaster and studied the odd things in his office. "I see."

"Go on, child, you need more rest. I believe Severus is finally taking you home." He gave a small smile.

She nodded and stood up, turning to leave the office.

Severus held the door open to his humble but small mansion, the Prince Manor that lay deep in the highland of Scotland. Caledonia looked around, the field in the front of the mansion was lush emerald green and there was the forest to the side and the cliff half a mile away to the ocean, it was beautiful and peaceful, almost out in nowhere, not far from Hogwarts, but rather, an hour train ride.

"Welcome home." He said softly, smiling at her as she stepped in. Two house elves appeared in the foyer, taking Caledonia's trunk. "This is Maddy and Moddy, if you need anything, ask for them."

The two young house elves smiled wide, happy to have them home. They bowed and said at the same time, "Master and little Miss, welcome home!" Then they were gone with a crack.

Severus shook his head, knowing the elves were thrilled to return to the manor. Ever since Harry turned fifteen and became officially his son, or rather, his daughter, he had sent the two house elves to open up the manor in the past year, preparing it and cleaning it up. The place once belonged to his mother's family and when she had married Tobias Snape, she had left and lived with him. She never had a heart to return to the manor and eventually died when Severus was young. When his grandparents died, he was left the manor and he never found any use for it. Rather, he thought he would use it once he and Lily married and had their own children but fate had another plan for him and it was the first time the Prince Manor opened up in over forty some years.

Caledonia looked around and asked, "This was your mother's home?"

"Yes."

"Then, where have you been living all these time?"

"Spinner's End, my father's home, a rather sad little shack but it was just enough for me. I had no use for a large home until now." Severus said with hint of sadness. He led her to the stairs and they both ascended to the top floor and they found hallways with bathrooms, bedrooms and some study. Severus went to the master room and claimed it his own and showed her the room that his mother once occupied. "This was my mother's room; it's yours if you wish." He said as he showed her a nice soft golden decorated room with hint of green and blue.

She looked around in the room and gave a small nod, smiling. "Thank you." She breathed the word, "Home." After nearly sixteen years, she was finally home yet, she couldn't help but feel the pain in her heart. Looking to the window, she saw her owl, Hedwig fly in and take perch on an owl perch that was connected to the wall by the window near the desk. Waving her wand, the bowl attached to the perch filled with water.

Severus watched his daughter look around the room. He had noticed the sadness in her eyes and the heavy burden that she bore. He had learned what had transpired in the Department of Mysteries and Caledonia's conversation with Dumbledore and what had passed between Draco and her. To say, he was upset but knew he couldn't save her from the heartache. He just hopes Draco would come around to his sense and accept things, because they are all in the time of war and things are getting critical. He believed the two needed each other more than ever despite how he didn't like the idea of his daughter dating Malfoy.

She returned to the door where her father stood and gave him a hug, "Thank you, father. I am home now." He smiled and hugged her back, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

End of Part One


	11. Chapter 11

Part Two: One

Severus knelt before the Dark Lord, shrouded in black cloak and silver mask covering his face. It was one of the smaller summoning that Voldemort held once in a while, usually after the raids that the Dark Eaters went on. This time, it was about the raids that several Death Eaters had been ordered to capture Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries.

The mood was, at least to be said, the worse Severus had seen Voldemort been in. He feared for his own life, his own sanity because he was summoned out of the rest of the Death Eaters minus the five Death Eaters to approach Voldemort in the meeting. Often, when a Death Eater was summoned during a reveal, that person would end up in pain close to death by the wrath of the Dark Lord. And this night, it was his time to be summoned to face the Dark Lord's wrath. He didn't like it and was on guard.

"You failed to inform me you had a daughter…" Voldemort started, his high voice hissed softly. The other Death Eaters gasped and murmured in the room, watching on. Bellatrix crackled beside Voldemort and Wormtail wringed his silver hand on the other side. Severus remained quiet, waiting for his permission to speak. "A pretty one, at that. Tell me why you fail to inform me?"

Severus raised his head from his bowed position and answered, "I didn't want everyone to know I had a daughter. I never knew myself until recently when she showed up out of blue. She is a bastard child of an affair I had years ago. I don't consider her my own."

Voldemort's spindly fingers stroked his long chin as he stared down at Severus, attempting Legilimency. He saw nothing but the truth in Severus' mind and nothing more, never knowing that Severus had intentionally blocked the true reason. "I see. Well, after seeing her in the Department of Mysteries, which was unexpected and shocking, I knew then that she wasn't a ward but your child. Defiant and strong willed as well. She'd do well in my circle, don't you think?"

Severus bowed his head once again, "Yes, mi'lord. I had been preparing her to meet with you soon. I did not expect her to defy my order and go off on her own quest to seek your approval." He played along, knowing what Caledonia had told Voldemort when they were face to face. He had thought Caledonia was good as dead when meeting unexpectedly with Voldemort but was very relieved by the little save she had came up right there. He was furious to say the least to learn she had gone off on her own and her friends following after her, just to simply retrieve the orb to keep it from Voldemort, at least in the blunder, the prophecy was lost, thanks to Caledonia's quick thinking in jinxing Bellatrix.

Bellatrix scowled and whined, "But, my lord, that girl is a handful and a spitfire, won't she cause more trouble than her worth? I mean, she put a nasty jinx on me and caused me to lose the orb."

Voldemort looked to the witch and scowled; with much possible he could with his tight snake-like face. "It would be best if you shut up." Bellatrix paled and slinked back into the shadow behind the chair where Voldemort had sat.

Returning his attention to Severus, Voldemort said, "I decided that it is time for you to bring your daughter, Caledonia into the circle sooner than planned. Bring her on the next reveal."

Severus rose from his kneeling position and bowed, "As you wish, my lord." He stepped back until he blended into the crowd, gratefully he got away unscathed. He assumed that Voldemort must have been at least pleased something had gone right and wondered.

He had wondered a bit too soon when Voldemort called another name, "Draco Malfoy." A Death Eater stepped out from the crowd and bowed before Voldemort as Severus had done before and waited. "I appreciate your accomplishment in converting this Caledonia Snape into our group sooner than I have thought. Though, I would appreciate it if you kept her under control since she had jeopardized the chance for your father to capture Harry Potter and in process, causing your father to fail in his mission of retrieving the orb. You must take your father's punishment in failing his mission." Severus looked on with worry, knowing what would come and saw Bellatrix looking gleeful in the shadow. He winced as Voldemort punished Draco with nasty bout of Cruciatus Curse. The boy screamed and shook on the ground, filled with unimaginable pain. It only had lasted for thirty seconds, than the usual minute that Voldemort favored for punishment.

Draco slowly regained his composure, twitching and kneeling before the Dark Lord and spoke with shaky voice, "I thank you, my lord."

"Very well." Voldemort looked bored and waved him away. Draco stood up and backed into the crowd and slinked back to the wall and slumped down there.

Severus moved his way through the crowd discreetly while Voldemort went on with his speech, his plan for the next reveal and giving out missions for the other Death Eaters to accomplish. It was all lost to him as he approached Draco, sitting on the ground shaking. He knelt before the teenager and handed him a vial that he had on him all the time, made especially for such reveal like this. "Drink this." He whispered.

Draco looked up and recognized Severs' eyes through the silver mask and gratefully took the potion and drank it. Whispering back, "Thank you and I am so, so sorry."

Severus shook his head, "Why are you doing this?"

Draco stood up shaking; the pain potion did cease the pain, but didn't do much for his twitching nerves all over his body. "I love her; I am doing this to protect her." He slowly pushed his left sleeve to show his bare arm, no mark was there. "I didn't get the mark, but for trade, Voldemort want me to do few things… I am only here to keep her safe."

"I see…" Severus replied quietly and they both stood, waiting for the reveal to end.

She looked up to see Moddy, who popped into her room and his voice squeaked announcing, "Dinner will be in five minutes, Miss." Then the house elf disappeared with a crack. She shook her head in amusement, those house elves were oddity, no matter that she has been in the wizard world for good few years. Closing her book, she got up and slipped her foot in the slippers and trotted out of her room through the manor to the dining hall.

She passed several portraits before reaching one of Eileen, her paternal grandmother. The portrait of the young witch watched her pass by and spoke out, pausing Caledonia in her journey to the dining hall as usual. "Finished with your homework for tonight?" She asked.

Caledonia looked up and smiled, she had come to like her grandmother since she had come to live in the manor for the past few weeks. "Yes, I have long finished my homework for the summer." She paused and looked thoughtful before asking, "What do you know of Rufus Scrimgeour?"

Eileen pursed her lips in distaste and shrugged her shoulders, "Not much, the name sound familiar. Why?"

Caledonia sighed and told the portrait. "Fudge got sacked, which is good. He was an idiot anyway but they put in this Rufus Scrimgeour as the new Ministry of Magic now and I don't know if he would be any better than Fudge."

"You best ask your father." Eileen smiled and gestured to the side of the portrait where the dining hall would be. Caledonia nodded and trotted to the dining hall.

She sat down at the table and waited. Severus swooped in shortly with his usual stride and settled himself at the table, he had the darkest scowl on his face and he slammed the daily pages on the table. She jumped at the loud bang by the papers and decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being, knowing better than to cross her father in this mood. It had been several weeks since the end of term and chaos was wrecking havoc in both wizard and muggle worlds and the news were flying around. She had been keeping up with the papers and scoffed at every mentions of the search for the missing 'boy-who-lived'.

Finally, Severus looked up to see his daughter sitting across the table and his scowl melted into a weary sigh and he rubbed his face. "The Ministry of Magic is up in hoot about everything going on, I am sure you already know, since you've been keeping with the newspaper every day as well."

Feeling it was safe to speak, she replied, "Yes, the whole thing going on in muggle world, the bridge, hurricane, cold weather and the killing. Even the cries for Harry Potter to come back and some slandering saying that he ran away."

Severus smirked. "Only if the world knows where Harry Potter is, they'd be in for a shock."

She grinned in return. "Yeah, that's true. But they're not going to know, aren't they?" She asked with hint of concern.

He frowned and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and asked, "You do not wish this?"

"No. I have an idea since last year but I don't know if you and Dumbledore would go for it." She murmured softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Do tell me, love." He said softly, his scowl melting.

She looked up to meet her father's eyes and saw concern and compassion in the black orbs and smiled softly, knowing she would trust him with her life. "I'm still thinking about it. Something to do with closing the book on Harry Potter, after all, being Harry Potter, I will be branded as famous person for the rest of my life and not get any privacy."

Severus nodded slowly, "I see… well, keep it to yourself for now. But do not dwell on it too much," He tapped his own head, indicating that he could find out if he wanted. "But when you are ready, do talk to me first as well with Dumbledore." He sat back and allowed the house elves serve them and they both had a quiet dinner, forgetting the world around them and only speaking of whatever was on their mind in a simple conversation. It was a quiet atmosphere and Caledonia enjoyed it as she had been in past few weeks.

She looked up from the book she was reading in the private library of the manor to hear an odd chime that rang in the manor. Frowning as she stood up and stepped out into the hallway to nearly collide into her father sweeping past. "What is it?"

Severus paused and looked to her and simply replied, "That is the warning bell to let me know that someone has approached Spinner's End house. No one except for Dumbledore knows we are living here. I must go and see what's going on. I implore you to stay here."

She frowned slightly and gave him a nod. She watched as her father swept down the hallway and into the study. She turned and grabbed her invisibility cloak and covered herself with it. She has come to carry it with her all the time since Christmas of the previous year. She quickly followed her father and slipped into the study without any noises. She knew she was disobeying her father's order but she wanted to know what was going on. She saw the bookcase sliding close and hurried to the shelves and looked around to find anything odd.

"Second book to the right on the third shelf," She looked up to see Eileen smirking from the portrait and she nodded her thank before covering her head with the cloak. She pulled the book and the shelf slid aside noiselessly. She stepped into the dark hallway and found herself hitting a wall and turned to see the bookcase sliding close and gasped, feeling the squeezing sensation of the apparition coming over her and held onto for her dear life.

As the sensation faded, she sighed and opened her eyes to see herself in a dark sorry bedroom that was no larger than a broom closet. She heard voices and moved to the door to see Severus talking to three people and gasped. She listened quietly and caught on that Wormtail was indeed living upstairs and was locked away from overhearing their conversation. Soon, Bellatrix went on ranting about Severus' loyalty to the Dark Lord and Narcissa sobbing and crying about Draco having to do the Dark Lord's order and being failed. She felt her head swim about everything and knew in her heart; her father was the Spy for the Order and had to do what he had to do.

"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa spoke and Caledonia couldn't see Draco's mother because she was kneeling on the floor and Severus was blocking her view. "He wishes none to know of the plan. It is… very secret. But –"

She gasped and slapped her mouth as Severus looked her way but saw no one where she stood. He frowned and turned back to the two sisters. Caledonia slid down to the floor, unable to hold her shaking self. Draco was in the league with the Dark Lord and it was proof enough for her to know where the blonde's loyalty lies.

Severus spoke then, his voice smooth as he spoke, "If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak. The Dark Lord's word is law."

Bellatrix looked as if she was given a gift and snapped at her fair sister to not say anything. Severus shook his head and moved toward the door where Caledonia was watching from and gave a pointed glare where she stood under the invisibility cloak as if he was reprimanding her. She swallowed and knew her father knew she was there. She saw him holding his finger to his mouth and turned away. "It so happens that I know of the plan, I am one of the few the Dark Lord had told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

Narcissa looked relieved, "I thought you must know about it! He trusts you so, Severus…"

Bellatrix looked shocked and spat, "You know about the plan? You know?"

Caledonia slipped back into the bedroom and sat on the bed to think. She knew for a long time that Draco might had been serving the Dark Lord but to hear it firsthand had blown her over. She was at loss, having putting her trust in him and everything, to come to like him very much and now, it was like a cold water dumped on her. She held her hand to her heart, realizing how much it hurts. The conversation in the room carried on and she barely could hear it. Then, she snapped her head up to see glowing light from the other room and went to look.

She watched as her father and Narcissa hold their hands together while Bellatrix held the wand over them. She had heard something of this before, unbreakable vow and she felt her heart sink, hearing Narcissa's words and her father's vow.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will,"

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will,"

"And, should it prove necessary… if it seems Draco will fail… will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

"I will."

Caledonia stumbled backward and blindly made her way through the hidden compartment and made her way to her bedroom, her eyes streaming, vision blurry and she hit her bed, crying until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Severus had returned home shortly after Narcissa and Bellatrix left. He had to make up an excuse for the noises his daughter had made in the bedroom earlier, saying there was critters about the house. The women believed him, knowing Spinner's End was a dank and rundown place and with Wormtail living there.

He went to her room first and saw she was sleeping, tears staining her face and he sighed. He figured that he would talk to her tomorrow. The rest of the summer would not come any good or the year ahead in school would be any better. Voldemort had decided the date to meet her and wanted her to be included in the plan he has for Draco, perhaps, more. And he felt weary all the sudden and headed to his room for his own dreamless sleep.

Severus never got the chance to talk to her the next day because Dumbledore decided to visit them. He had popped into the fireplace immediately as the both Snapes had shown up for breakfast in the dining hall.

"Oh, goody, you both are here." Dumbledore said as he straightens up and brushed the soot off his long gown. He made his way over to the table and sat down, ignoring the astonished/miffed look on both Snapes. "Have you told her of what the plan will be?"

Severus's mouth closed and opened several time before his scowl grew dark and he replied darkly which didn't effected Dumbledore one bit, "No, I was going to discuss with her this morning after breakfast before you decided to grace us your presence. Now, I suppose, is a good time as any." He sat back and glared at the old wizard.

"Oh good," Dumbledore said with cheerful tone and turned to Caledonia and the sparkle disappeared from his eyes, "Dear, I am sure you are aware that Lord Voldemort wish to meet you this summer as Severus' daughter, after all, you have piped his curiosity that night in the Ministry of Magic."

"Yeah." Caledonia replied and looked, noticing that Dumbledore's hand was black and withered and wondered. She also noted a strange gaudy ring with broken stone on it on his other hand and Dumbledore noticed her critical eyes and cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to his face.

"Dear, in due time, you will know of what happened. Right now, it is important that you prepare your meeting with Lord Voldemort, I am afraid…"

Severus sighed and interrupted, "Yes, yes. Caledonia, I was going to discuss with you about this meeting, Voldemort had called me the night we came home from Hogwarts and he wished to meet you soon as possible. I thought he would wait a while but it wasn't possible, he for the meeting to happen on the thirteenth."

"Next Saturday?" Caledonia asked, shocked. "But… what of…" She was stopped with Severus holding his hand up.

"I know it is soon. As I mentioned that I was going to discuss with you…" He gave glare to Dumbledore who hummed absent minded as he glanced around the room. "And prepare for you to attend the reveal."

"Oh." She replied emotionlessly and looked away, picking at her eggs.

Dumbledore gave a hint of worry on his face and looked to Severus, "I suppose you will discuss with her in private. Meet me in my office later today." He stood up and returned to the fire and with a green flash, he was gone.

Severus gave an exasperating noise and pushed his plate away. "He has impeccable timing as always." He looked onto his daughter and saw how morose she looked. "Caledonia, I know you were there last night despite my order to stay home. Yes, it was about Draco."

She looked up at him and frowned slightly, "He's gone. To the dark side, isn't he?"

"No." Severus replied and stood up; he walked around the table and knelt beside her, taking her hand into his. "Time like this is critical as you know, he is a child of Death Eater and it is expected for him to be a follower of the Dark Lord. Now, you are one too… do you trust me?" He let go of her hand and rolled the sleeves back on his left arm, exposing the dark mark.

She stared at the grotesque tattoo that lay on his left arm, the snake intertwining in the skull, much like the mark she had seen in the sky of late. She then looked into her father's obsidian eyes and nodded, "You're right. I shouldn't jump too far about a person. You're a Death Eater and you're my father. I do trust you." She looked away and pushed her plate away. "It's just that, Draco and I didn't have a good ending before school ended. He couldn't decide and he had not written to me once since."

Severus drew her into his embrace and stroked her hair as the tears began to flow from her eyes, "He didn't want to tell you that he had been called by the Dark Lord before term ended. He will have to explain himself soon when you see him this summer. All I can tell you is to give him a chance. But right now, the matter most is that you need to prepare yourself to face the Dark Lord and not let anything trivial bother you. He will know in the instant and use it against you. Be strong, be a Black and a Snape and as well Potter in spirit." He held her back while she wiped her eyes and she nodded. "Good, now, finish your breakfast; we will discuss more of this later. Sirius and Remus are coming to visit today and I do need to go and see Dumbledore soon."

She stood up and smiled at him, "All right, I'll go and get ready for the day."

"Good." Severus replied as he watched his daughter leave the dining hall and shook his head. Things were getting messy a bit too soon for his taste.

"This is not good idea." Remus' voice carried into the hallway as Caledonia passed on her way to the library to return a book. She paused and saw the study room door was ajar and peered in. Sirius, Remus and Severus were in the room, sitting in the chairs around the fireplace and having caps.

Severus shook his head lightly, "He met her and now he is demanding for me to bring her to meet him. I can't avoid this."

Sirius sighed and placed his empty glass down and stood up, pacing around the room. "He will find out once he sees her mind."

"Actually, no." Caledonia spoke as she entered the room. "He saw my mind, but I blocked him out, all he saw was Caledonia, not Harry."

All three men turned to her and Severus gave her a small approving nod. "She will be trained in the next few days, to be prepared to face the Dark Lord." He said as he stood up and came over to her side, holding her shoulder.

Remus shook his head, "It's too dangerous, she is not ready to face him…" He murmured, giving up.

Sirius looked from his best friend to another and asked, "What guarantee will I have knowing she will be safe?"

Severus gave a slight scowl before blanking his face, "There are no guarantees. Caledonia is at the age where all Death Eaters children are presented to the Dark Lord. It is a simple ritual, they just meet him and nothing more, sometime, and some are given a mission to carry out during the school term. They will not be induced into Death Eater rank until after they become of age." He made a pause and pursed his lips, everyone watched on, knowing he wasn't finished. "Except for those higher rank Death Eater children, some are branded early, rather than later on…"

"Like Malfoy?" Caledonia asked without emotions in her voice. Severus looked up at her and nodded. "Oh." She simply replied.

"Very well." Sirius replied and looked to Caledonia, "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said.

"I don't want to, but I need to. He knows who I am now, as Caledonia, and there's no way I can avoid this without getting anyone hurt. Dad will be there with me, right?" She looked up to Severus who affirmed her. "And I am sure I will be fine."

"All right. As much I don't like it, that's close to good enough for me." Sirius said as he filled his glass up again with more firewhiskey. "Onto another subject, Dumbledore feels that the Grimmauld Place might be jeopardy as the Order's headquarter."

Caledonia looked to Sirius and asked, "Why?"

Sirius scowled, "It's because of Kreacher, he's loyal to the Black family and since I'm considered disowned member, it's going to be a bit difficult to keep him to remain quiet. He could go to Narcissa or Bellatrix; they are also of the Black family."

"Oh." Caledonia whispered and realized, she was also related to them and winced, "Does that mean I am related to them too?"

Remus coughed into his glass as he was drinking, realizing what Caledonia had meant and cleared his throat before answering, "Yes. You are related to all of them, no matter what. Take a look at the Black family tree. As of now, despite your half-blood status, you're the sole princess while Draco is the sole prince of your generations for the Black family." He paused and chuckled. "Seeing how almost all the wizard family in Britain are married and related to the Black family, you're related to them all!"

He saw Caledonia pale then finally nodded to herself and turned to Sirius, "Can you pass on the inheritance to someone else and force Kreacher to bond with the heir? The farther away the inheritance gets from Bellatrix and Narcissa, the harder for Kreacher and the household to fall in their hands."

Severus nodded, speaking up after he had been listening quietly, "That's an idea. Bellatrix was ranting on how she had failed to kill you, Sirius. It was her intention to attempt to kill you to get Grimmauld Place. I don't know what's going on, but Voldemort seem to want something…" He rubbed his chin, pondering.

Sirius frowned, "Does Dumbledore know of this?"

"No. It's between all of us here, in this room alone." Severus answered. "Voldemort is not saying much more lately but the wreckage of muggle and magical world now. I don't know what his agenda is with Bellatrix yet."

"Too much of a risk." Sirius stood up and paced back and forth in the room. After a long silence, he shouted and posed a pose with finger in the air as if he were struck with lightening. "I know!" He went over to Caledonia's side and held her shoulders from behind and looked at Remus and Severus, "I left everything to Harry in the will in case I died because he is, well, was my godson. I could change the will to leave it to her, Caledonia, because as my blood niece, she has the right. Then, I can announce to hand the heritage down now than after I die. So the house will be hers."

Severus hummed at the idea, "That's a good plan… but you forget, Caledonia is going to be introduced into the Death Eater's rank soon and Bellatrix will use this to her advantage, rather it didn't bring the inheritance farther away but closer."

"Is there a way I can deny them from using the house if they ask me?" She asked.

"It's better off having Sirius hand the inheritance to Harry instead." Remus said.

Sirius returned to his chair and slumped. "This is complicated."

Caledonia looked to her father and an idea came to her. "Did you finish the polyjuice potion?"

Severus looked to her and his eye brows went up, knowing what she had meant. "Yes. I have not tested it but it could work… only if you have sample of Harry Potter, not Caledonia Snape."

"I do." Caledonia replied.

Sirius and Remus looked back and forth from Severus and Caledonia, confused. Finally the werewolf asked, "What's going on? What does the polyjuice have to do with this?"  
Severus smiled and stood up, going to the fireplace, "I am calling Albus to come right over. Sirius, get ready to hand your inheritance over. Caledonia, go and get the sample and the juice. You will see soon."

Caledonia smiled and ran out of the room. Soon, she came back and she found Dumbledore had joined them as well. She handed the vial that she had grabbed from the potion lab on the way back from her room. "Here you go."

Severus took it and explained, "When Harry turned into a girl," He gestured to Caledonia, "I realized that the polyjuice would not give her appearance of Harry Potter to conceal her gender because it wouldn't work due to gender based. So I set forth and made a new potion, to allow the polyjuice work on opposite gender and after I had finally created it, Caledonia accepted her status as a female and I have accepted that I have a daughter instead of a son. But still, the potion is going to be put to a good use in situation like this." He held his hand out to Caledonia who also dropped couple strands of black hair. "This potion will last about half hour, for a trial run and I trust it works." He dropped the hair strands into the vial and the vial went from murky gray into brilliant shade of green and he handed it to Caledonia.

She took the green murky potion and took a sniff. It had smelled somewhat of grass and wood, "Smell better than Crabbe." She swallowed the potion in whole and waited. Everyone watched on as they witnessed her transformation. She winced as her body stretched and morphed, becoming wider and her hair shot up into her skull, becoming shorter, finally, her transformation was finished. She appeared to be as she was before her gender change.

"That's one way to do…" Remus murmured as he stared at now Harry Snape.

Sirius snickered and Harry glared at him, "What?"

"You forgot to change your clothes." Sirius pointed to Harry's outfit, he was still wearing what Caledonia had wore, a bright green leggings with long black shirt that had the sparkly logo of the Weird Sisters band.

He yelped as he tried to cover his bits that seemed obvious, tightly stretched against the leggings. "Blimey!"

Dumbledore chuckled and waved his wand, changing Harry's clothes into something appropriate, a gray slack with black t-shirt. "I see where you all are going at. Sirius, you wish to hand your heritage to Harry now?" He waved his wand once more and the document appeared out of thin air.

Sirius clapped his hands and bounced over to where Dumbledore stood and with a snap of his wand, a quill appeared. "That's right…" He scribbled on the paper and with a flourish, the document glowed and a seal appeared on the bottom and then vanished. "Presto! Now, the house and everything else belong to Harry Potter." He turned around and a shock came to his face. "Blimey, now I am broke!"

Harry chuckled, "its fine with me, you can keep your money." Sirius grinned and went back to where he stood before.

"One more thing." Severus said and waved his wand, putting a concealment glamour spell upon Harry's face, turning him from a Snape to Potter. "We need to make sure it is complete."

Dumbledore nodded, "That's right, call Kreacher."

Harry stared openly at Dumbledore, "That elf?" He said with disgust and sighed as he saw affirmation on the aged wizard's face. "Kreacher."

A loud pop appeared and the old house-elf appeared and his eyes went wide, staring around in the room. He went into a fit, "No! Kreacher won't!"

Sirius snarled at the house-elf and snapped, "You best be quiet or else!"  
The elf pointed his gnarled finger at Sirius, "Kreacher no longer belong to you! You gave the house away!"

Dumbledore smirked slightly, "Yes, the house-elf is aware of the ownership of the house."

At that reminder, Kreacher went into another fit, "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't …"

Harry had enough of the elf's ongoing stamping and screaming of 'won't' after a while and said, "Kreacher, shut up!"

The elf stared up at Harry and choked and fell to the floor into a violent but silent tantrum.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Well, that's about it."

"What are we going to do with him? We can't send him back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore gave a light shrug, "You can send him to Hogwarts, so the other elves can keep eyes on him."

Harry looked to other three men and they all nodded. "I guess so. Kreacher, I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchen with the other house-elves." Then, Kreacher disappeared with a loud crack but not without giving a loathing look at Harry.

"Blimey, that's a good idea." Sirius replied and sat down, "I would have never thought of that."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius and turned to Dumbledore, "I suppose, we can continue on using Grimmauld Place as the Order's Headquarter?"

The old Headmaster turned to Harry, "That's if it is up to him."

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever… The house's still in Sirius' hands and I really don't care." He grinned at the animagus.

"Very well." Dumbledore said and looked to Severus, "The new Polyjuice potion works and I congratulate you." Severus gave a single head bow. "Sirius, if you will come with me. I need your help in a simple mission tonight."

Sirius jumped up from his seat and rubbed his hands, "Oh, now what do I get to do?" He looked as if he were close to wagging his tail, happy to do something other than loitering around the house. Dumbledore chuckled at him.

They all turned to Harry, who winced slightly and in a few moment, he turned back into a she, standing before them, looking like a female version of Harry Potter and baggy clothes hanging off her body. "Uh…" She said.

Severus waved his wand, cancelling the glamour charms and returning her clothes back to the way it was before, green tights and long black tee. She shook her head, her long hair falling down her back. "There. You can go on to bed; we had enough excitement for tonight. Tomorrow, we will discuss about the reveal."

She nodded and turned to leave the room but paused at the door, "Good night everyone." She smiled and everyone returned her greeting.

"Would you need a dreamless potion tonight?" Severus asked inexplicably in front of everyone.

She shook her head, "No thank you Dad. If I do, I will ask Moddy or Maddy." She turned back around and trotted over to Severus and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." And then she was gone.

The three other men had soft smiles upon their face and Severus scowled at them. "It was strange to see her as Harry Potter again. And even as my own son… I guess I am used to have a daughter instead."

"But it is a wonderful role you have filled in her life as a father." Dumbledore commented and went to the fireplace; soon he was gone in flash of green flame with Sirius in tow.

"Lily would be very proud." Remus said softly as he went to the fireplace, to floo back to Grimmauld Place for the night. "Good night, Severus."

"Yeah." Severus said softly and watched as Remus left, leaving him alone in the study. He looked up to the ceiling of the study and smiled to himself. Things seemed all right in the world at that moment, and he knew it wouldn't last long but it didn't hurt to just simply enjoy the moment. After a while, he shook his head and went up to his room to turn in for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Two: Two

"This is ridiculous. You're asking me to ask Horace Slughorn to teach at Hogwarts?" Sirius stared at Albus as if the old wizard had grown two heads.

"Well," Albus started and looked toward to the town they were standing in, it was nearly the middle of the night, "I originally had planned to ask Harry Potter to come with me, but alas, he's no longer with us… I couldn't ask Caledonia, after all, Horace wouldn't bite the bait."

"And I would be the bait?" Sirius astonished, wondering what Albus Dumbledore had up his sleeve or two.

"Being godfather to Harry Potter and the renowned Azkaban escapee turned free has it perks. Horace Slughorn likes to collect people, you'll see in due time. Shall we?" Albus gestured toward the town and trotted off with Sirius in tow, staring balefully at the back of the old wizard's hat.

They went to a house and they found the door blown off the hinge and withdrew their wands, wondering what was going on, more Sirius while Albus had suspicions. They entered the house and found it in shamble.

"It's as if the Death Eaters got here… but," Sirius whispered as he carefully made his way through the house following the older wizard. "There is no sign outside."

"Correct…" Albus murmured as he glanced around the place, furniture torn and boards ripped. Sirius glanced at the blood splattered on the wall and he shook his head ruefully, "What a waste… Dragon blood."

They found a piece of furniture that didn't seem to be touched. Albus poked it lightly with his wand and it jiggled before shifting, standing up and several popping noises happened before the chair transformed into a portly man with big belly. "There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he muttered, rubbing his belly, "it hurts."

Albus looked amused and waved his wand around, things in the house began to rise and swirl about, repairing themselves and setting back to place as if the place wasn't in shamble at all. Albus then tucked his wand away and leaned over to pick up a magazine and trotted off, "If you will excuse me, there's pressing matter I need to attend to." He left Horace in the room with Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching Horace pick up a box and started to munch on crystal pineapple. "You know, Death Eaters didn't wreck the place. So, nice try."

"What gave it away?" Horace asked, sucking on his treat.

"No Death Eater's sign." Sirius replied, pointing toward the ceiling.

"Oho… I knew I missed something. What bring you two here?" Horace asked as he sat down on the couch. He waved his candied pineapple threatening toward Sirius, "I know you always got tricks up your sleeves… Sirius Black, you could have been in my house, but no."

Sirius smirked and moved to lean against the wall across from Horace and shrugged, "I am, to put it mildly; surprised you're not running off shouting that the 'mass murder' Sirius Black is in your home to the Ministry of Magic and have me shacked at this moment."

Horace shrugged as he polished off the last of his candied pineapple and poured himself a glass of cap, "I have enough shares of Azkaban breakouts in past while trying to recruit me, which is why I am here. You being here with Albus Dumbledore have a lot to say, so you're not a murderer. But my answer is still 'no'."

"What ever for?" Sirius asked, looking over to the corner where there were several wizard pictures of some people.

"Going back to Hogwarts, and get me to join the Order of Phoenix."

Sirius nodded and went over to the pictures and picked up one of Lily Potter, tracing his finger over her face. He could see how much Caledonia looked like her mother with Severus' coloring. Horace noticed Sirius seemed far away, glancing at the picture. "Ah, Lily Potter, my favorite. I would enjoy meeting Harry Potter, only if he had not disappeared recently."

"He's part of the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius commented absentmindedly as he placed the picture down. "Hogwarts pretty much the safest place from Voldemort and his lackey. But whatever you want. Albus," Sirius said as the said man appeared from wherever he went to. "He said no. So, let's go."

"Ah, I see. It was nice seeing you again, Horace." Albus tilted his head and held up a magazine of knitting. "Mind if I take this… I like patterns."

Horace watched them leave and muttered to himself, "Oh bugger it."

As Albus and Sirius stepped out of the house, getting ready to apparate, Horace came out, "All right, I'll do it!"

The Headmaster smiled, "I'll see you on the first of September."

"I want a raise!"

Sirius gave a barking laugh before he had popped out of existence, followed by Albus.

Severus watched as his daughter slip on a plain black robe that fell to the ground, covering her entire body with the hood hung down her back. It was standard robe for the Death Eater from younger rank to regular ranks. The ones in the higher group get elaborate robes with dark silver and purple decorating along the hem and Severus was an exception being in the higher rank, and his was black with black decorating. All Death Eaters had silver mask, except for the younger unmarked Death Eaters, they are given gray mask that covered half of their face to set them apart and Caledonia has one.

She looked up at her father, her green eyes set in resolve. It was tonight that she would come face to face fully with Lord Voldemort, not as an enemy, but as a child of one of his own Death Eaters. Severus had trained her in the past few days to strengthen her mind defense, practicing her occlumency and he felt she was strong enough, even better, to shield her mind from him. She slipped her mask on and he reached out, helping her by pulling her hood up, now she was concealed, one of the younger Death Eater, unknown to anyone.

They moved through the foyer and out of the mansion into the dark night, silently as they crossed the vast yard until they reached the apparition point. He took her shoulder and with a soft pop, they were gone from the Prince Manor.

She opened her eyes after the apparition to look around, finding themselves in some strange place, a dingy house rose before them and they could see several other Death Eaters approaching the place, entering the front door. A short portly man with thinning hair and silver hand waved them in the house, holding the door open. Severus took her elbow, guided her toward the door. They were stopped by Wormtail, "Ah!" His squeaky voice cut in the air. "His lordship is waiting for you two. On, on, in you go." He waved them in.

Severus sneered at the short man and strode past him, still holding onto Caledonia's elbow. As they entered, they made their way through the rickety hallway to a large den where only a chair sat before a fireplace, Nagini rested across the back. She stiffened and he paused, looking to her in concern. His questioning eyes met hers and he saw her cringe, her left eye wincing more than the right and he knew her scar was hurting. He whispered, "Put the barrier up." He saw her nod once and her eyes closed. A few moments later, her eyes opened and he saw in her mind that a strong and powerful barrier was erected and false memories danced in front of it, only a very powerful legilimens could detect it and he knew Voldemort wouldn't.

"I am all right now." She whispered. He nodded and glided her into the room. There was few Death Eaters in the room, not so many since she knew few of them had been captured and placed in Azakaban. She noticed a chalked line going in a circle before a chair and there was enough to stand thirteen. Severus took his place in the inner circle and she stood behind him as he had told her earlier. She noticed only five filled in the thirteen spots and the rest stood back outside the circle.

She peered around discreetly to study the Death Eaters in the room, there was still some coming in. The ones in the inner circle wore elaborate robes and she recognized them all. Bellatrix stood left handed to the chair and she wore no mask and her hair was wild as she is, looking madly happy to be where she was. Two empty spot away stood a feminine Death Eater dressed in velvet cloak instead of robe. She recognized her by her long blond hair, Narcissa Malfoy. She assumed she was standing in for Lucius Malfoy. Behind the woman stood a younger Death Eater much like her and she recognized the person's height and stance and bit back a gasp, Draco Malfoy. His blue eyes shone through the gray mask, almost unseeing as he stared at the back of his mother's head.

She swallowed hard and regained control and tore her gaze away. She saw two other Death Eaters in the circle, but their names slipped her mind. There was no more than fifteen Death Eaters in the room. She realized she and Draco was the only younger ones there in the room with their parents. Taking another deep breath, she stared at the back of her father's head, knowing she could rely on his strength and trusted her life in his hands.

"Good, you are all here." Wormtail squeaked as he scurried to his side at the right hand of the chair and said, "Lord Voldemort, we are here as you asked." He bowed. At the cue, every Death Eater in the room bowed to the waist, Caledonia followed her father's example and waited. She peered through her mask from her hood and saw Voldemort rise from his chair and faced everyone.

"Rise." His voice hissed and everyone did as they commanded. "I see you are all here, except for those in Azkaban." He sneered at the last word and glanced around the inner circle. "I am pleased how the missions I have handed out are going well." He stepped up to a man on his right and spoke, "Avery, how goes the mission I have given to you?"

The Death Eater named Avery spoke, his silver mask shining almost gold from the fire nearby, "Very well, Goyle, Wilkes and Yaxley accompanied me on the muggle raid and they are dead as you wish." He bowed low, almost kissing the wisp at the end of Voldemort's robe. Caledonia bit back a gag.

Voldemort smirked slightly, as much his face could allow him as he moved on to the next person in the circle. "Parkinson."

"My Lord, all is good, the bridge as you wish, has been destroyed and dementors had been loose in muggle London."

"And any luck in finding Potter?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"No, my lord. He was not present with his family. We have interrogated them and learned he had not been living with them since last year."

"So they do not know where he is?" Voldemort asked, more to himself than Parkinson.

"Yes. They didn't care where he is."

"I see." Voldemort seethed. He was boiling with rage inside, failing to find where Harry Potter was. Caledonia winced and fought to keep her barrier thick and strong, it was strange to see though Voldemort's eyes and her own eyes while watching Voldemort cast Cruciatus curse on Parkinson. Her forehead was already sweating bullet as she held onto herself, fighting so hard to not allow Voldemort's rage overtake her body through the scar.

Severus felt his daughter shaking and gripping onto his robe from behind and frowned. He knew what she went through in the past often when there was a meeting like this. He cursed to himself silently for not being able to help his daughter without giving her away.

After a minute, Voldemort moved away from Parkinson and spoke with Nott who stood to Snape's right. Severus silently reached back and touched his daughter's hand and found her hand very clammy. He focused on in sending his strength to her and felt her calming down slightly. After Voldemort was satisfied with Nott, he moved to past Severus, saving him for last but not without a glance. Voldemort's red eyes met his black eyes and then after a moment, flicking toward to Caledonia's green eyes behind him.

Caledonia stared blankly at Voldemort, holding her wall strong and keeping her false memories in front while at the same time, behind the thick wall, she was not literally seeing Voldemort's face but her own because she was seeing through his eyes. It threw her off but she kept standing still. After a few seconds, he smirked slightly and moved on to interview Bellatrix and few other Death Eaters outside the Inner Circle rank.

Severus took his chance and turned his head to see Caledonia. He had to swallow a gasp as he saw how pale her skin is beneath the half mask and in the reflection of the fire; he could see how clammy she was. Her eyes were almost complete jade while her black pupil was so narrow; almost disappearing completely. He realized she was holding a wall so strong that it was affecting her eyes. He touched her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Caledonia!" He whispered softly and decided to do legilimency to see what was going on in her mind. He went in and withdrew so fast, realizing what had happened, her mind was split in two, a thick strong wall erected, at first he thought he had went into a mind of a girl that grew up in Sicily, homeschooled by her parents before they died, it was almost so real but he quickly found the other set of mind and saw that Caledonia was not seeing through her own eyes, but through the Dark Lord's, as if he was literally into Voldemort's mind, not Caledonia's.

"Shit." He muttered, realizing there was more to her mind than he thought. He looked over and saw Voldemort finishing his interviews and returning to the circle. He turned and stood waiting.

"Severus Snape," Voldemort hissed as he approached the aforementioned man. "I see you did as I asked, bringing your daughter, Caledonia." He looked to her and gestured for her to step forward. Severus stepped aside, allowing her to move up. She did and stood next to her father, holding her head high and proud. "Take your mask off, I want to see your face," he said softly but loud enough for all to hear.

Caledonia removed her half gray mask and shook the hood down from her head and looked up to the Dark Lord. She didn't dare to say anything yet.

"Interesting." Voldemort said. "There's no fear in your eyes, like most other children I meet." He said and turned to Severus, "You have a brave and strong willed daughter. Will she do well with her tasks if I give them to her?"

Severus bowed cordially, "If you wish, she will do her tasks as well you expect. I will oversee her and make sure she does them accordingly."

"Wise. I don't think she would be ready, but she will be a good investment in my future plan someday. I think," Voldemort said softly as he stepped back and returned to his chair and stood there, thinking as he glanced around the room. "Draco Malfoy, come here."

Draco stepped around his mother and approached Voldemort and knelt before him, bowing. Voldemort looked down to the teenager and smirked, "How is your plan going with your mission?"

Draco looked up, "It's a slow start but it will be done. I will be starting to search for Hogwarts' weakest point as I arrive there the first thing and as for…"

"Ah, that will be all," Voldemort interrupted. "Caledonia, come forward." He gestured for her and she did as he asked, standing next to Draco, bravely facing him. "Accompany him in his task in finding Hogwarts weakest spot. I need that to be done before the end of school year. He will fill you in. With your strong magic, I am sure you would find it."

Caledonia bowed her head. "Yes, My Lord."

"And next time, do not be foolish." Voldemort sneered. "The stunt you did few weeks ago cost me few of my best followers." Bellatrix crackled behind him. "Just because I find you very beautiful, I will let this slide." He reached out and caressed her cheek.

Caledonia fought internally to not react at his touch. His hand was cold and ice to the touch and she wanted to recoil so badly but held her place. He withdrew and slinked back to his place in the circle and looked around, "Continue your missions. Leave!" He hissed the last word and turned his back to everyone, slinking down in his chair to brood there.

Caledonia felt her arm being grabbed and looked to find her father pulling her arm, to take her out of the room. She followed him hastily but threw one last glance over her shoulder to see Draco following his mother. Their eyes met, she could see the sorrow and weight in his eyes before he broke the contact. She felt a tear falling down her cheek under the mask, the tear was burning hot and her skin was clammy cold like death.

Before she knew it, they were home and she stood in the foyer of the Prince Manor with her father holding her up. She distantly felt him shaking her and calling her name. Finally blinking, she looked up to see her father's worried and concerned eyes before everything went black and her knees gave out.

Molly hummed softly as she worked late in her kitchen, getting few things ready for the next day. She looked up to the clock and saw all was all right spite that all hands were pointed to 'Mortal Peril'. Sighing as swished her wand, the dishes flew out of the sink into the cabinets silently and she gasped as she heard loud crack outside the window. She hurried to the door and shouted out, "Who's there?"

"It's I, Severus Snape with Caledonia Snape."

"Well, how would I know you?"

"Caledonia's mother was Lily Potter." He sneered at Molly as he brushed past her, carrying Caledonia in his arms. He laid her down on the couch in the living room and turned to Molly who looked on with concern. "She had a quiet ordeal tonight." He said softly with scowl on his face.

"Oh my. Surely you didn't let her go there?" Molly asked as she grabbed a blanket off from a chair nearby and draped it over Caledonia's body.

"Yes." Severus replied as he knelt down and brushed her hair away to reveal the scar, looking almost raw and very red. "There was no other way, but she held up so strong. She need to rest. She had nearly depleted her magic in holding her barrier in her mind."

"Oh! Won't she need anything else tonight?"

"Rest and have her drink this potion in the morning along with her breakfast. She won't be needed for the rest of the summer, so let her have fun." He said as he stood up, there was exhaustion evidence in his voice. "I will be around from time to time." He kissed Caledonia's forehead and handed a potion bottle to Molly. With a bow of his head, he turned and was gone. Shortly a crack was sounded and Molly knew he was gone. She turned back to Caledonia and conjured a pillow and placed it under the teenage girl's head before heading upstairs to sleep.

Caledonia felt the trickle of the warm sun on her face and the hint of dust scent that tickled her nose. She batted her nose and rubbed it before turning over to her side. She fell right off the edge of the couch and landed with a loud thud on the floor that jarred her awake. She heard titter of laughers above her and groaned as she pushed herself off the familiar wooden boards of floor and sat on her knees, looking around. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before replying, "If you don't stop, I'd hex you."

"Oh come on." She heard Hermione told her and felt being helped up and sit on the couch. She felt oddly disconnected from her body and couldn't grasp her bearing. She knew in her mind she was at the Burrow and Hermione was by her left and Ron somewhere on her right and few more other members of the family and friends in the room, but there was nothing more she could understand.

"Oi, she better take the potion as Mum says." Ron mentioned as he took the cup and handed it to Hermione; he could see the glassy glaze over Caledonia's eyes. The girl barely could move, only able to sit upright as if there was a stick holding her up.

Hermione took the cup and brought it up to Caledonia's lips and held her head, helping her to take a sip. "Come on, you need to take the whole thing. Professor Snape left word that you had a bad night and he ordered for you to drink this…" She murmured motherly as she kept the cup to Caledonia's lips until the entire content was gone.

She struggled to swallow, fighting to control her basic muscle control. It was disconcerting that she couldn't take control of her muscles. As the potion hit her tongue, she felt the warmth seeping in her body going from her lips to her toe, slowly and slightly painfully as every nerves of her body tingled like lightening. She knew her brain was reconnecting with the nerves in her body and she wondered what happened that caused her to be like this in the first place.

After the potion was finished, she closed her eyes and waited for the normalcy to be regained and for almost full five minutes, there was bated breath in the room. She sighed at last, finally relaxing from her stiffness and stretched like a cat. "Whoa…" She muttered as she stood up and stretched toward the ceiling, trying to get most of the kinks out of her back and arms. "Ow." She muttered as she opened her eyes and looked around.

Hermione, Ron were on the couch watching her while the twins sat on the chairs facing the couch and Tonks was at the windowsill, lounging like a cat there. "Well, I'm back… I think." She smiled embarrassedly to everyone.

"If you say so, come on and grab breakfast." Molly called from the kitchen and everyone got up and filed toward the kitchen.

"Oh…" Hermione held Caledonia back. "We have a guest here…" She grimaced and looked as if she was fighting to hold a gag back. Before she could finish, Ginny bounced down the stairs and gave out a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah, Phlegm." Ginny swished her red hair over her shoulder.

Lost and befuddled, her eyes darting back and forth between both girls, Caledonia asked "Who?"

"Yeech… She thinks I'm three…"

"Yeah." Hermione replied softly and turned to Caledonia and opened her mouth but before she could reply, the kitchen door opened.

Caledonia looked over the girls shoulder to see someone unexpected. "Oh."

"Caledonia! How wonderful to meet you." Fleur Delacour floated her way over to her and gave a friendly embrace, kissing both cheeks. "I 'ear about you a lot! It's sad that 'Arry Potter isn't here but you're here too!"

Staring wide eyed at Hermione as she was being hugged by Fleur and she mouthed, "What's going on?"

"I wish my sister was 'ere to meet you too! Next summer you will, when Bill and I marry!" Fleur announced and flounced off to the kitchen.

Ginny stood there with her face in hand, grimacing. "There you go… my future sister-in-law."

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, "come on, and let's get something to eat." And they all went down to the kitchen and ate their fill of Molly's cooking before escaping outside to hang out. They found Sirius in the field with Tonks and Remus, quietly discussing together.

"And that idiot, decided to change his mind and go to Hogwarts, just because he want to stay safe." Sirius told Remus, grumbling.

"Horace Slughorn, I remember him from our days in school… he's a bit of an oddity. Why would Albus Dumbledore want him to come out of retirement?"

"Didn't you hear? Horace Slughorn is filling in for potion, Severus is taking Defense." Sirius replied.

"Blimey! After all those years, he got the job." Tonks replied.

Ron nudged Caledonia's arm as they had heard the conversation, "Isn't defense jinxed?"

She nodded and suddenly the topic changed between the adults. Caledonia narrowed her eyes and stood up. "Why is it that I can't know anything anymore? Doesn't all of this pretty much revolve around me?" She glared at them and they gave her a guilty look in return. "Now, why would my father take defense only that he would be run out of Hogwarts by the end of the year?"

Remus stood up from his sitting place and quickly hugged Caledonia before passing her onto Sirius for a bear hug. "We're sorry. You're right; you have every right to know what's going on, even in account of you. That's what we're trying to figure out. Albus is not saying much lately in the Order."

"Wotcher, guys." Tonks greeted them from the ground and they all settled into circle, the tall grass hiding them from view.

"What was that about, the professor position at school?" Hermione asked.

"We're not quite sure and no matter how much we tried to get it out of Severus, he wouldn't say." Remus explained as he settled down next to Tonks. "Professor Snape is your new DA teacher this year and Horace Slughorn, former potion professor before Severus is coming back for Potion and you all need to watch out for him."

"Why? Is he not that good?" Ron asked.

"No, rather he's a good teacher but he's a bit biased, but in a different way. He likes famous people and tries to keep them in his circle, always holding parties and all that for anyone who got fames or has potentials for fame. That's his way of keeping up in the world and knowing what's going on." Sirius explained then.

They looked up to the sky to see several owls flying around in circles and Hermione squeaked, "Owls! Our lists for this fall." The owls flew down to each respectful person with their letters. Soon, they were flying off and the four students had their letters in their hands.

"Might as well go inside and get ready for lunch. I am sure Molly would want to take a look at those letters and make a list for Diagon Alley trip." Remus said as he led the teenagers toward the house with Sirius and Tonks in tow.

Caledonia held herself back, glancing at her letter. It was just a letter, she keep reminding herself. But she couldn't help but feel something foreboding. She glanced up to the sky and spotted a dark bird circling above her. It gave a shrill cry and dived down toward her. She frowned as she watched the magnificent eagle owl beat its wings as it approached her and she held out her arm, wincing as its majestic claws gripped, nearly piercing her skin. She shifted her weight to hold the massive owl on her arm and noted a small rolled up paper tied around its foot. She reached out and untied it. As soon the paper was free, the bird flapped its majestic wings, taking off to the sky.

Caledonia watched as Hermione and Ron play wizard chess and laughing quietly together. A faint smile played on her lips as she saw the obvious attentions they were giving each other and wondered when Ron would scourge up the courage to ask Hermione out. She sighed softly and turned her head to the window where she was sitting, rested on the still where the pillows were laid around her. They had gotten their Hogwarts letters and already Molly was planning a trip to Diagon Alley soon for all of them to get their supplies.

Memories of the Reveal played in her mind and she grimaced how the clammy coldness crept on her skin as she recalled Voldemort's face. Shaking her head slightly, she then remembered Draco, their eyes only met for a moment, but it was enough to see that he was also dealing a great deal of burden on his shoulders. She frowned, remembering Voldemort had assigned her to help Draco with a mission at Hogwarts and wondered what Voldemort wanted them to do. Whatever it was, it sounded bad and from Draco's reaction, it appears that things would get worse before it gets better. Then again, with Voldemort, nothing better would be in the future's prospect.

She looked down to the letter in her hand. She had gotten a letter from him by the eagle owl, it was simple and short. He wrote: _I miss you._

It was strange, that he would write a simple short letter and send it. She stood up and ran her hand through her long ebony lock and smirked, remembering how he had cut her hair and it seemed like years ago he had done that. So much had happened since then. She turned to her friends, "I'm going up to bed. Good night."

They looked up with concerns with their eyes and she smiled at them. They both chorused, "Good night, Caledonia."

The next day, Caledonia laughed softly at her father who made a face at the Weasley Wizard Wheeze shop. "Unbelievable…" He turned to her and schooled his face. "Here's the money for your supplies, there are few extra for whatever you need…" He eyed the store and grimaced slightly. "If I find any of the Weasley's things among your purchases, it's detention for you."

She rolled her eyes, knowing she would not buy anything from the store and unknown to anyone, she's a co-owner and could have anything she wanted in there for free. "Sure Dad… go on. I'll be with the Weasleys and see you at Hogwarts." He nodded slightly and gave a single kiss to her crown and left, walking down Diagon Alley, heading to Knockturn Alley muttering about infernal Weasleys taking over the world with their breeding.

Diagon Alley looked rundown, almost deserted and gloomy, almost reminding her of Knockturn Alley. So many death eaters and dementors attack, almost everyone was paranoid to walk down the street nowadays. The only store that stood bright and cheery, a stark contrast to the rest was Weasley's Wizard Wheeze joke shop.

She entered the store and found it was full and bustling with people, mostly students from Hogwarts. It was eyeful kind of place, with so much going on, so many products on sale. She was surprised to see how the twins were successful in the business. She glanced around and spotted her friends, Hermione and Ginny looking over the Pygmy Puffs while Ron was bantering with his brothers.

As Fred and George went on announcing in the stores on what was on sale and what things they have in stock and warning costumers to not steal. Caledonia listened halfheartedly as she looked around the store, impressed with Fred and George's creative creations. Some were familiar and some weren't. She glanced over at a strange rock sitting in a display box.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness… real spinner right there." George (or possibly Fred) mentioned as he appeared behind her, taking her shoulders and guiding her away from it.

"Handy if you need to make a quick escape." The other twin mentioned and the first dropped a lump into Caledonia's hand. She glanced at the shimmering rock and pocketed it after one of the twins closed her hand over it. The twins spoke briefly with Ginny and Hermione over the love potion, questioning Ginny's dating status then they turned back to Caledonia.

"Business been rough lately with Diagon Alley in shamble." Fred mentioned quietly as the three of them moved toward to the entrance of the store, looking out of the front window. Caledonia nodded while he continued, "Except for us, we're rather soaring."

"Mum figured people needed some cheering in these times." George replied.

Caledonia gave a soft sound and murmured, "I am sorry that all of this has to happen."

The twins looked at her and leaned closer, giving her a hug. "Don't be. It's not your fault. It's his, and you very well know that."

She smiled at them and watched as they went off dealing with the costumers. She turned her head to the window and glanced out, taking in the Diagon Alley. Ollivander's Wand Shop was completely destroyed and burned, for the owner was kidnapped not long ago.

She stepped out of the shop; feeling overwhelmed from the noises and brightness and took a deep breath. She took a few steps, glancing at the wanted posters of the Death Eaters and grimaced at Bellatrix's picture and she spotted a familiar face in the darkened alley. She drew her cloak together and pulled up her hood and glanced around to see if anyone was watching and sprinted off down the alley, following the two figures that disappeared.

Through twists and turns she glided, keeping her distance, following Mrs. Malfoy and Draco until they reached the familiar shop of Borgin & Burkes. She kept herself pinned to the wall, keeping herself out of sight as she watched few more dark figures appearing and entering the store. She watched through the window, recognizing few Death Eaters and gasped softly as one stepped back out and she turned her face, pretending to be busy looking the other way.

"Come on in dearie… after all, you're one of us." The sickly sweet voice of Bellatrix crackled as the older woman took hold of Caledonia's shoulder and guided her toward the shop. Caledonia swallowed hard as she steeled her nerves and quickly threw up defense in her mind. The other glanced their way and Bellatrix announced, "It's wonderful that our young protégé is here as well. Draco, you should include your partner." She shoved Caledonia toward the said boy.

Draco grabbed Caledonia as she stumbled into his arms and glared at his aunt who crackled loudly and softly asked, "All right?" She nodded. "Typical… always getting yourself in trouble." He murmured softly and righted her up.

"As you asked," Borgin rasped when they all gathered around a tall lacquered cabinet in his shop. Caledonia looked up at the cabinet; it was familiar as it was the very one she had hidden in it at one time. She frowned, wondering where they were getting at.

Bellatrix grinned as she pulled out the coins in her purse and counted them. "Good. Does it work?"

"No." Borgin grumbled.

Bellatrix pulled couple coins away from the amount and dropped the rest in Borgin's hands. "We'll take it anyway." She turned and gestured to the other Death Eaters, "Take it to the Manor." Then she turned to Draco, who was still holding onto Caledonia. She took a long appreciative glance at the two of them. "You know what to do. You figure it out," then pointed to Caledonia. "You help him. Remember your order from the Dark Lord." She crackled and walked off, following the other Death Eaters toward the other end of the store.

Narcissa turned her head to her son and looked down her aquiline nose at the two. "Take her back to the Diagon Alley. I will see you at home." Then she disappeared after the others.

Draco steered Caledonia out of the shop and led her through the labyrinth of the Kockturn Alley toward Diagon Alley. As they stepped through, crossing the boundary of the two alleys, he pulled her aside into the shadow of a store, hidden from the view.

"No questions now." He said softly as he stared into her emerald eyes. "Later at the school when no one is watching or listening, and I will explain."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "Very well."

He sighed and reached out, touching her cheek. "I mean it. The letter I sent you." He looked over his shoulder, seeing the Weasley family calling for Caledonia. "We shall talk more at Hogwarts. Wait for my message." He leaned in and quickly kissed her lips, and then he disappeared back into Knockturn Alley.

She touched her lips where he had kissed and closed her eyes. A tear fell, cascading down her cheek as she wondered over her confused emotions. She then wiped her face and stepped out of the shadow and went over to the Weasley's family.

"There you are! We're getting ready to go." Hermione said as she pulled Caledonia's hand and tugged her along toward the Leaky Cauldron. Caledonia looked over her shoulder and she saw him in the shadow of Knockturn Alley, watching her, his blond lock a strong contract in the darkness. She saw his eyes and it haunted her, they were full of regrets.


	13. Chapter 13

Part Two: Three

Caledonia tugged her luggage after her father beyond the barrier between the muggle track and the Hogwarts Express track and stopped short as he paused in front of her. She sighed and moved around to stand by his side. "Is this really necessary?" She asked.

"Yes. It will rouse their suspicions." Severus gave a curt reply and turned to face her. She knew what he had meant. They had the discussion the day before. 'Their' meant as in the other Slytherins that she housed with. He didn't want her to show up on the platform with the Weasley brood and Hermione Granger, for it would appear suspicious for a Slytherin girl to show up with Gryffindors.

"Sit with the Slytherins. You need to watch out who's on which sides." She nodded; it was part of another discussion they had over the summer. She was to learn and watch out who's really on the dark side and who isn't. Now that she's working under Voldemort and it was critical that she watch her steps in Hogwarts. There were other Death Eater children that spy on one another and bring back message to Voldemort to who is loyal or not.

He gave a short sigh and brushed her hair out of her eyes and then patted her cheek softly, "I do not wish this for you."

She gave him a small smile. "I know, father," she whispered then glanced over her shoulder to see more people arriving and mingling before boarding the scarlet train. "I will see you at Hogwarts." She said and turned, tugging her trunk along. She had sent ahead her bird and she heard a soft pop, knowing her father had apparated out of sight behind her.

It wasn't very long before she found herself on the train, with her trunk stowed away. She walked past Luna Lovegood, giving out Quibbler and gave her a nod in greeting. Luna returned the favor and went on her business. She passed the cab where Ron and Hermione was sitting together and gave them a short nod as well. They both quickly gave her a wave and watched as she moved on. Soon, she approached the Slytherin car and entered, looking about to find many Slytherins above second years in the car. She found Tracey Davis and smiled as she saw the girl waved toward her.

"How's your summer been?" Caledonia asked as she sat down next to Tracey.

"Same old, hung out with my family, visited some relatives. You?" Tracey replied.

"Boring summer, spent most of my time doing homework and mixing up potions for uncle," Caledonia said, not mentioning how crazy her summer had been, keeping up with the pretenses.

"Sucks to be you, to have Professor Snape as uncle." Tracey giggled and pulled out her book. "Not much go on here except some gossips with the female species and boasting among the male."

Caledonia laughed as she looked around and saw Pansy Parkinson and her gangs sitting at the other end of the car, giggling and gossiping. She then scowled slightly as Pansy shot her a evil glare and then smirked, pulling a passing Draco down to sit next to her and outright flirting with him.

Tracey saw the whole act and leaned over, whispering, "I heard the rumor… I'm not one to believe it, but are you and Draco over?"

Caledonia turned back to Tracey and shrugged her shoulder, missing how Draco had shoved Pansy away and stalked off to join his friends. "It's hard to explain. We're sorta taking a break over the summer."

"Oh." Tracey replied and returned to her book.

Caledonia pulled a book out of her bag and settled to read, but she heard Malfoy's voice behind her and sank down in her seat and listened, holding the book to her face.

He sounded disgusted as he sat down across from his friend, Blaise Zabini. "Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. Two more years… I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower." Caledonia spotted Pansy making her way to sit next to him and rolled her eyes, listening.

"What do you mean by that?" Pansy crooned, trying vainly to worm her way into his arms but was ignored once again.

"Let's say I don't think you will be seeing me wasting my time in some classes." Draco replied.

Blaise snorted, "Yeah?" He waved his dark hand. "What's gonna happen this year? Something bound to happen every year anyway."

Draco smirked. "You think?" He shrugged and looked around. "Pathetic." He then turned to Pansy and gave an irritating sigh. "Don't you think it's enough? I'm not interested in you."

Pansy frowned and her voice gave a hard edge. "Draco Scorpius Malfoy, don't you forget that we're engaged to be married as soon we get out of school? One way or another, I'm going to be your wife."

Rolling his eyes as he turned to face Pansy. "Shove off. I'm not marrying you. I don't care if it's in the contract. Once all of this is over, I'm getting out of here." He stood up, causing Pansy to fall off her seat and she squawked in indignity. "Do yourself a favor, stay out of my way. I have no time for little girls."

Pansy stood up and watched as Draco walk off toward the other end of the car and shouted, "So, it's that Snape whore that still got your favor?" Draco paused and turned around, his face held most contempt. "I heard you shoved her off at the end of the term before summer. But if you pick her up again, she has another thing coming!" Pansy shrieked.

He held his gaze and held a finger up, pointing toward her. "Think twice about what you promise, or else it will backfire." Then he disappeared into the other car.

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms and twirled around to find Blaise smirking at her. "Shut up." She spat and she spotted Caledonia to her side and leaned down. "If I find you near Draco Malfoy, you got another thing coming."

Caledonia looked up from her book with bored look on her face. "Oh?" She placed her book down on her lap and smiled benignly, "I don't think that will matter. After all, he got no time for little girls like us." She bit back a laugh as Pansy's face grew red and stomped off.

"A bit much, isn't she?" Tracey asked as she put her book down. "Is Draco serious about leaving Hogwarts?"

Caledonia shrugged her shoulders. "If he has no purpose there, then what else can hold him back? In this time of times, I won't blame anyone for leaving. Didn't I hear famous Harry Potter leave before I joined last year?"

"True… He used to fight with him so much, and then he was gone. Draco had no one to pester and turned to you… it was a surprise to us all that you guys started dating after Valentine Day."

Caledonia nodded, looking toward the window, trying to bite back the sadness that swelled in her heart. "Yea… I supposed, now he has nothing to do."

"What did exactly happen? If you don't mind me asking," Tracey asked, leaning forward.

Caledonia looked to Tracey and shook her head. "Some difference, nothing much. I am sure he's going though some rough time." She then picked up her book and resume reading.

She was nearly finished with her book when they have arrived to Hogsmede Station and sat there, waiting for most Slytherins to leave the car.

"You all right?" Tracey asked as she stood up and pulled her bag down from the storage above them.

"Yeah." Caledonia replied as she tugged her bag down as well and turned to find the car empty. "Let's get to the carriage, I don't fancy walking all the way to the castle tonight."

They both went toward the door and stopped as Pansy and her friends stepped in, glaring at her. "You should think twice about stepping out of this car." Pansy started, stepping forward, causing the other two to step backward. She twirled her short wand around her fingers, "after all, no one can blame you two for not showing up tonight at Hogwarts." She smirked, "every one disappears all the times."

Tracey narrowed her eyes at Pansy, "Did you forget, possibly that Professor Snape would wonder where Caledonia is?"

Pansy shrugs, "Oh, I'll just tell Professor Snape that Caledonia decided to go to the Dark Lord and stay by his side, serving him like that whore, Mrs. Lestrange. He sure would be proud of his little ward…" She glared and then shot a petrifying hex toward the two, immobilizing them both. They both fell to the floor with resounding thuds and Pansy huffed, "Pathetic!" She leaned down close to Caledonia. "Draco Malfoy is mine. I'll do what I have to do, even short of Avada Kedavra… but not now." She smirked and stood up, straightening her uniform and told her friends, "Let's go and catch that last carriage." She turned and swept her feet, making sure it connect hard with Caledonia's face, cracking her nose.

After Pansy and her friends left, Luna came walking into the car, looking about with her strange glasses, murmuring to herself, "Hm, no wrackspurt… oh." She caught sight of the two stiffs on the floor and withdrew her wand, "finite incantatem." She said and watched as Caledonia and Tracey sit up. Caledonia's nose was broken and blood was pouring down her face and uniform.

"Caledonia!" Tracey said shocked as she helped the other girl up and quickly muttered a cleaning spell and looked helplessly toward Luna because she has no idea how to heal a broken bone.

Luna stepped forward and held up her wand to Caledonia, silently asking for permission. Caledonia nodded her head and let her nose go, closing her eyes and waited, wincing as she heard her nose set back in place as Luna cast the spell. "Oh." She breathed, finding easier to breath with fixed nose.

"You should tell Professor Snape." Tracey said as she picked up their bags.

"No." Caledonia said stonily, staring out of the window to see the last carriage leave with Pansy and her friends laughing.

Frowning, Tracey looked from Caledonia to Luna and then back. "Why?"

"We don't know who we can trust at this point on." Caledonia explained.

Puzzled, Tracey asked, "Whose side are you on?"

Caledonia turned to her friends and stared at Tracey, considering her words. "Light or dark… good or evil?" She asked. "I am much more than that." She walked past her friends and left.

"What does she mean?" Tracey asked.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Everything is not as it seems… hm, definitely no wrackspurts here." She turned and left, following after Caledonia.

Tracey rolled her eyes, "I'll never understand those two!" She scowled and hurried after her friends.

They reached the gate of the school to find couple of Aurors inspecting the luggage and standing guards. Professor Flickwick closed the gate behind them and shot his wand up in the air, casting barrier spell upon the gate and turned to hobble toward the castle.

Caledonia watched as one of the Auror arguing with Draco about his cane. Then Professor Snape stepped up, his hand on the youth's shoulder, speaking softly to the Auror, replying that he can vouch for the teenage and Draco scowled, and shoving Severus' hand off his shoulder and stalked toward the castle, but not without glancing over to Caledonia.

Severus shook his head and turned to the three girls at the gates and stepped up to them. "Why weren't you on the carriage?" He asked his voice hard.

Tracey looked at Caledonia and nearly stammered but was silenced. "We lost track of time on the train and missed the last carriage." Caledonia replied with straight face.

Severus gave a single nod and waved his arm to gesture toward the castle, "Off you go." He then gripped Caledonia's shoulder to hold her back. Tracey and Luna walked ahead. "Don't lie to me. I can detect magic upon your face to notice that you had broken nose and bloodied shirt under your robe."

"Little squabble on the train, nothing more," she replied.

"My warning should not go unheeded."

"I know, father." She turned to him as they reached the door of the castle. "It's barely first night back. I'll keep my eyes open and ears open." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good night." She said and turned to enter the castle.

She found her way toward the Slytherin table and saw Tracey kept a space for her and sat down next to her. She could see Pansy at the other end of the table, snickering and whispering with her friends. Draco was halfway between down the table, looking very bored to death as he was holding his wand, making his fork dance in the air. Blaise was chatting softly with their friends and Draco nodded from time to time among the conversation but not truly participating. She then looked across the great hall and saw her friends at the other tables; she met their eyes and gave single nod. She saw Hermione mouthing something of concern across the hall and then she shook her head toward the Gryffindor and glanced up to see Dumbledore speaking with the other professors and her father was up there, dark and brooding, scowling at something Madame Hooch had said, causing other female teachers in close vicinity giggle. In her passing glance, she couldn't help but catch sight of Aurors standing guard at each door around the room.

"We missed the sorting and the song." Tracey mentioned as she piled her plate, "We got few new Slytherins," She gestured down the table near the head and Caledonia spotted few new first years looking at the older Slytherins with awe on their faces. "From what I hear, the song is pretty much same, mostly with warning from the hat that the houses should unite." She bit into her treacle pie.

"Draco-poo." Caledonia looked up to see Pansy batting her eyes at the disgruntled said boy. "Why don't we blow off the meeting tonight and get reacquainted?" She whispered across the table, almost loud enough for others to hear her.

He glared at her, still idly making his fork dance in mid air. "Parkinson, for the last time, shut the hell up and no, I am not interested." His wand gave a swish and the fork embedded deep in the table beside her fingers. He sat straight up and ignored her. The others around them whispered while Pansy scowled and turned her nose up, turning to talk to Millicent.

"I'd be a happy girl if that was an inch closer." Tracey whispered to Caledonia.

"Would be better in the middle of her head," Caledonia replied in same fashion and they both laughed quietly and resumed their dinner. Soon, the last bit of dessert was eaten, the table was cleared and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore rise from his throne-like chair and move to stand before the podium in front of the head table. They all waited with baited breath, knowing he would begin his speech, ending the night.

However, Dumbledore raised his hand, to everyone's surprise, was withered and black to the ceiling, and the night sky changed, clouds shrouded the beams and a full moon shone down, the candles dimmed to the point where the room was brightened by the moon's light. Two candles remained bright on either side of Dumbledore.

Tracey leaned over to Caledonia, "What happened to his hand?"

Caledonia shrugged, "Why would I know?" She frowned in puzzlement and tried to think of anything that happened in past summer and couldn't bring up anything. It must have occurred after she had seen him in the beginning of the summer.

"Well, since you're close to Professor Snape, and… you know." She pointed two of her fingers together and fell silent as Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"The very best of evenings to you! First off, let's welcome our newest member of staff, Horace Slughorn. Well, he came out of retirement to resume his old teaching position for the time being, as our Potion Master." There were murmurs in the hall and Draco seems to avert his eyes to the head table. "Post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape." There was silence in the hall and Caledonia couldn't bring herself to clap. She knew since summer but wasn't happy about it, knowing the position was cursed. This would be her father's last year at Hogwarts. She glanced up to her father and saw his usual scowl on his face but when his eyes met her, his eyes softened and he gave a single headshake as if saying to not worry. She sighed.

"Now, you all have been searched by the Aurors tonight and you have the right to know why." He leaned forward, making himself comfortable on the podium and spoke softly, yet his voice reverberated through the hall. "Once there was a young man, like you, sat in this very Hall. He walked, slept and ate here, like every other student. His name was Tom Riddle." This made Caledonia and the few others perk up in familiarity. "Today, of course, the world knows him by his other name. Which is why I stand here, looking upon all of you, a sobering fact. Each day, hour and minutes, dark forces attempts to penetrate the very castle we are in. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains… you." He stood right back up. The Great Hall was dampened with sobering ominous feeling.

Caledonia looked toward Draco and found he was looking back at her. There was a slight twinge to his face, a concern underneath the bored mask. Then his silver eyes turned back to Dumbledore.

"Just something to keep in mind. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!"

Across the hall, Ron's voice rang, "That was cheerful." Then noises rose, chattering and laughing as the ominous speech was forgotten from most minds, but remained on few.

Caledonia got up and followed Tracey into the hallway and spotted Hermione waiting under the alcove of the window nearby. She grabbed Tracey, "I'll be down later. See you in the morning." Tracey nodded and went off on her own. She then turned and went over to the alcove and sat next to Hermione, ignoring the other gawking and questioning glance. Most of the students knew of her friendship with Hermione and the other girls in other houses from the year before.

"Why would Dumbledore speak of Tom Riddle tonight?" Hermione finally asked as most of the students dispersed from the hall. Ron was leaning against the wall next to Hermione.

"I am not sure." Caledonia replied.

"Did something happen over the summer that we did not know?" Hermione asked again.

"You're the ever perspective one, Hermione." Caledonia sighed and leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. Flashbacks of the Reveal came to her mind and she took a sharp breath and sat up, "All I know, he planned something and Dumbledore knew, the Aurors are here and all of us are targets in this castle."

"But Harry isn't here." Ron pointed it out, giving Caledonia a knowing look.

She looked up and nodded. "He doesn't care right now. His objection is elsewhere."

"I wonder what." Hermione stood up and took Ron's elbow, "let's go. We won't get much tonight."

"Yea," Ron murmured and bowed his head, "Good night, Caledonia."

"Night guys." Caledonia replied and watched her two best friends retreat down the hallway to the Gryffindor Tower. She stood up and went the opposite direction. She knew more, but couldn't reveal more. There was another that she could share in the knowledge and she wasn't sure if she should speak to yet.

"Welcome home." The portrait of a black griffin with green tinted wings rumbled at Caledonia. She smiled in return and looked up expectantly waiting for the picture to allow her access. "One thing little one. There's a message from a dragon for you."

"Oh?" She asked.

"He wishes to speak to you tonight." The dark griffin said and the portrait opened, allowing her access.

"Where would I find him?" She asked.

"He did not say. Perhaps you would know where to find him."

"Thank you. And yes, I am glad to be home."

"And I, little one." The portrait closed behind her as she entered.

She went about her room, relishing in the solace peace that was in her room and flopped on her bed. She stayed there for a little while before getting back up and throwing her clothes into the hamper, exchanging them for comfortable clothes before retreating from her room.

She wandered down the dark corridor of the dungeon, with no bearing in mind to head to because she has no idea where to start. She figured she would head toward the seventh corridor and walked toward there.

Caledonia turned into another hallway and stopped, hearing faint music of a guitar and wondered why in the deep dungeon of Hogwarts there was music and a guitar none the less. It was a muggle instrument. She followed the music until she came to an empty room that was high ceiling with several tall stained glass windows on one wall, the moonlight shining brightly through the window, giving the soft color to the dark room. On one of the windowsill sat Draco, holding a simple guitar to himself and he was strumming the music.

Realizing that her presence wasn't acknowledged, she watched him play the guitar with talent that's unknown to her. The soft tune floating in the air with almost magical quality, and it was soothing as she felt her soul being tugged and swayed by the notes that were carefully played in a perfect harmony. To her surprise, his voice began to accompany the song, in a soothing deep baritone tone of his voice and she listened.

"_I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away  
So I've been telling old stories singing songs  
That make me think about where I came from  
And that's the reason why I seem so far away today…"_

The song was hauntingly familiar and she listened carefully to the words and to her surprise, her name came out of his lips. It was almost like a lover's caress across her heart.

"_So let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia you're calling me and now I'm going home  
And if I should become a stranger  
You know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had,_"

She remembered it was a song that she had heard on the radio while living with her aunt and uncle over the course of her childhood before coming to Hogwarts. It was a song of a man signing about his home, Scotland. However, coming from Draco, it meant much more than what it portrays. To hear his voice was like hearing his soul and she understood.

"_Now I have moved and I kept on moving  
Proved the points that I needed proving  
Lost the friends that I needed losing  
And found others on the way  
And I've kissed the girls and left them crying  
Stolen dreams oh there's no denying  
And I have travelled hard with my conscience flying  
Somewhere in the wind,_"

She smiled knowing how very true the verse applies to Draco, recalling the days she knew him before she had changed; his playboy ways and his snooty attitude. It all had disappeared, and she realized, she couldn't remember exactly when he had changed, but knew at some point during the months that they began to know each other truly.

"_So let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia you're calling me and now I'm going home  
And if I should become a stranger  
You know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia you've been everything I've ever had_"

Tears was falling down her face like silent river as she watched he pour his soul onto the strings. His eyes were closed and his hair unkempt, hooding his face in the shadow and the multi-colored hue of moonlight danced on his hair and she realized he was swaying slightly as the color was dancing,

"_So let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia you're calling me and now I'm going home  
And if I should become a stranger  
You know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had…_"

Never skipping a beat, he opened his eyes to look across the room, his icy blue eyes meeting her emerald gaze. He sang the last verse and she could see he was just baring open for her and she felt it all, her soul embracing the beauty and the truth that was laid open for her.

"_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had._

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had…_"

Then the room became silent as the last note lingered in the air, fading. Then, he lifted his head up to look at her, hint of pink staining his cheeks; she never got to wonder if it were his blush or the rose colored hue shining on his face from the window. He stood up and leaned against the edge of the window, his guitar laid on the still behind him. After long moments of silence, his voice broke the air, rough with emotions, "That night after we left Hogwarts, I left my father's mansion for a fly, just flying around and I found myself in muggle London and decided to duck into this little restaurant tucked at the corner of Hyde Park." He pushed himself away from the wall and began to walk across the room slowly toward her.

"The song was playing on the radio and all I could think was you. It never left my mind or my heart…" he reached her and lifted his hand, hanging it in the air before her face. He considered his palm and then softly told her, "Caledonia, you're everything I have." His hand finally made contact with her cheek and she made a small soft gasp. "It was then that I knew where I should have stood. Everything we all know will come to end and from there, you will bring a new future to all of us. I am sorry to leave you hanging last year… I love you too much."

She stared up at him, studying his sky blue eyes that bore so many levels of emotions, open and raw for her to see. She gave shaky breath as her eyes traveled down to his arm where his hand connected to her cheek. She noted that his sleeves were rolled up and his pale flesh illuminated under the soft moonlight that shone in the room. She noted it was the left arm and it was bare, naked of the Dark Mark. A tear fell free from her eye and she closed her eyes in relief, feeling as if the thousand worlds were lifted from her shoulders. It wasn't time to talk now, rather later when tonight a reunion was simply needed.

She leaned into his hand and she felt herself being drawn closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested against him, simply content to be in his arms once again. She knew in her heart that there was nothing to forgive and looked up at him once again. "Draco, there's nothing to forgive." She reached up and brushed the platinum strand of his hair away from his hooded eyes. Standing on her toes, their lips met in gentle passions that set their souls on fire.


	14. Chapter 14

Part Two: Four

"Draco." Caledonia walked up to the said boy and stopped in front of him. She glanced around and noted they were alone in the hallway for the time being. Their class had let out a bit early and they had time to talk before the whole hallway would be filled with students.

He turned to her and his eyes went soft upon seeing her. Since they had reunited the night before, they agree to not let the whole 'bloody' castle know of their relationship status just yet due to few reasons; it would combusted into renewed gossip vigor, egg Pansy on and more. They wanted some peace and quiet for a while, and enjoy the thrills of sneaking around.

"We need to talk," She started and began to fidget, "about the Dark Lord's plan for you… he said I am to help you."

He bit his lips and glanced around. "Uh, Cally, now is not the time."

She interrupted, "I know! I mean, we need to find the time soon."

"Right." He rubbed his head, casting his pale blond hair into his face, shadowing his eyes as he looked down to her. They were standing so close that their breaths mingled and he reached to trace her arm, wanting to have them wrapped around him once more. She leaned herself against him slightly, her books that she carried only kept them apart. "Soon… the things he wants me to do are something that you don't want to hear… at least one of them."

"He gave you more than one mission?"

"Yeah… in fact two, really." His head snapped up as they heard voices starting to carry in the hallway and stepped away from her. "I'll send Persephone later."

"All right." She replied softly and watched as he walked away and then turned a corner, disappearing out of her sight and she went searching for Tracey to meet up and wait to attend the next class.

Soon after she had found Tracey, she then found Ron sitting on the ledge with Dean and Seamus, grinning and laughing among themselves, looking down to the crowd of teenagers and kids going to and fro their classes. She paused under them and tugged Ron's pants. "What are you doing up there?"

"Blimey!" Ron started and glared down at her. "Don't go Hermione on me!"

"Well, it'd do you good to get down and get about to class!" Hermione appeared at Caledonia's side. Ron scowled and saw the black haired girl grin.

"Well, I got free period anyway!"

"Ronald Weasley!" They all turned to see Professor McGonagall glaring at him and beckoning him with her finger.

"Oh bloody hell…" Ron muttered and leaped down from the ledge. He gave Caledonia a dirty look.

"I didn't say anything." Caledonia giggled. Hermione and Tracey stifled their laughs behind her. They watched as Ron sulked toward the Gryffindor Head of House and walked away, heading to their next class, Potion.

"Sure is strange to go to Potion and not have Professor Snape teach the class." Tracey noted as she held the door for the others to enter.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed as they entered and found their places in the center of the room, waiting.

Caledonia noted few cauldrons in front of class, all of them on fire and steaming, cooking different potions. The rather large potion professor beamed at them and made his way to Caledonia's desk, "I've been told I got a Snape protégé here… my, my. Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She watched him warily as he turned around and stood in front of the cauldrons. "Welcome to Potion! I am Professor Horace Slughorn." He looked around. "Everybody got their books?"

Caledonia reached for her satchel and searched around for her book and frowned, wondering where her potion book would be and then realized she had forgotten to buy a few books in Diagon Alley when she went after Draco. She swallowed and looked up to see Professor Slughorn looking at her with hint of concern. "Uh, I think I forgot to buy my book." She admitted self-consciously. Behind her, she heard Hermione mutter under her breath, "Typical of you, Harry." And she had to grin at that.

"Not to worry, you can get what you need from the cupboard." He gestured to the cupboard behind him.

Caledonia stood up and walked toward the cupboard and noted Ron was right behind her. "Forget your book too?" She asked.

"Shut up." Ron muttered with grin on his face. They saw there were two books left and one was nicer than the other. "Dib on that one!" He and Caledonia grabbed for the nicer book and had a slight tug of war over it before Ron whispered, "Don't look; Draco's kissing a pretty blonde!"

Caledonia whipped her head to look, only to find Draco looking bored in the back of the room, studying his nails. "So not!"

"Ha ha… you fell for it!" Ron replied gleefully, and then he made disgusted face. "You have it bad for him." He waved his book in her face and sauntered off. She scowled and then shook her head, laughing to herself, grabbing the dingy one and returned to her chair.

Hermione leaned forward, "I would say, 'boys'… but that's not the case here. Still, you guys!" She whispered exasperated and Caledonia laughed at her.

Slughorn clasped his hands and began, "Oh good. I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes…" He nodded his head toward to Hermione who shot her hand up in the air. Caledonia rolled her eyes and shifted toward the back to stand near Draco.

"Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum." She began pointing out each cauldron. "Polyjuice Potion and that is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world."

"A love potion won't work on me." Draco whispered behind Caledonia and she could feel his breath on her hair. She grinned as he traced a finger down her back, giving her a shiver. "My feeling for you is too strong even for Amortentia."

Hermione continued, "It's rumored to smell differently to each person, whatever attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste…" She blushed and stepped back in the crowd.

The potion was powerful enough to waft through the room and for each person to smell something. Caledonia noted she smelled Italian leather, sandalwood and mint then smiled amusedly to herself as the professor closed the potion and yet she still smelled the scents. She could feel his hand splaying on her lower back and his breath near her ear, fanning her cheek. "I don't know if it is me or the potion, but I smell lilac and vanilla, my favorite." He then kissed her neck. She glanced up at him, her cheeks red. "What about you?"

"Italian leather, sandalwood and mint." She whispered back and then swished her head to return her attention to class, her hair brushing against his face. She almost could feel him smirk and he leaned back against the wall, pretending to be bored but still playing with the long tendril of her hair at the base of her back.

She noticed across the crowd that Hermione was glaring at Ron and shifted her attention to figure what Ron had done. She sees nothing out of place but Lavender was staring up at him dreamily. She chuckled softly and moved to the table where Tracey stood with Cho and another Ravenclaw. Draco moved to the table with his fellow Slytherin classmates while Ron was with Hermione at the next table with Dean and Seamus.

"What did I miss?" Caledonia whispered to Tracey.

Tracey gave her an odd look, "What got you distracted at the end?" She noted Caledonia blushing and she gave a small gasp and rolled her eyes. "The small vial there is Felix Felicis, known as liquid luck, whoever get the draught of living death right win that." She smirked as she noticed Draco listening to her and glancing at the small crystal clear vial. "Annnd, we gotta talk later."

Caledonia feigned innocent, "What?" then opened her book to find the book filled with notes in the margins and familiar spidery scrawls everywhere in the book. Frowning she flipped to the first page to find 'The property of the Half-Blood Prince'. She knew her grandmother's name was Prince and wondered who would be a half-blood. Shrugging her shoulders, she went to the page where she needed to be and read the scrawls along the chapter.

Soon, beans were shooting across the room. She stifled a giggle when Ron's bean shot across the room to hit Lavender's head. She read the book and noticed that they were supposed to cut it and nobody was having any luck in cutting the bean. The scrawl said to crush it and she thought to give it a try and discovered that it actually oozed juice she needed to start the potion with. Deciding to follow the instruction by the spidery handwriting, she began to work on her potion. She was surprised she was actually making progress while the others were struggling in frustration; even Hermione was beginning to look frazzled. She noted Draco had a deep scowl on his face as he cursed when he had cut himself.

By the end of the class, Dean had a black face from his cauldron exploding him in the face, Goyle had his melted a hole into the table and Pansy had her overflowing with thick green globs and Hermione's was smoking black and Ron's cauldron was cracked in half. However, Caledonia's potion had remained intact and in a perfect shade of dark green. Professor Slughorn approached her and noted her potion.

"Merlin's Beard! It's perfect! I dare say one sip would kill us all!" He glanced appreciatively at her and chuckled, "I should've known… Severus Snape's daughter to the core."

Caledonia closed her eyes in resignation as several students gasped around. Tracey gave a shocked look. Draco looked grim and scowled as he cleaned his mess up. Pansy glowered at her, with a knowing look on her face.

Professor Slughorn gave no notice of the reactions from his students all around and took the tiny vial of the liquid luck potion. "Here you go, my dear. Use it well." She took the vial, not smiling and pocketed it then gathered her things and stormed out of the room. "What?" He asked befuddled.

Ron spoke up, "Everyone thought she's a ward of Snape, not his daughter."

Professor Slughorn's eyes widened. "I didn't get the memo."

Hermione shook her head and muttered under her breath. "Idiot."

Tracey looked around and saw Draco had also disappeared.

Draco searched all over Hogwarts for Caledonia for a good hour, and by the time he was about to give up and head outside, he realized a possible place where she would be and made his way to the room where they had reunited the night before. By now, the rumor mills had spread through the Hogwarts castle and everyone knew that Caledonia was actually Professor Snape's daughter, not some other relative.

Indeed, he found her in the stained glass room, shooting hexes and curses out of her wand toward the wall, exploding in colors and leaving scorches marks all over it, tears stained her face and she looked wild as Bellatrix could be.

"Cally." He called to her and waited. She continued on and he noted she was using nasty hexes and can imagine that she was imaging she was hexing the dummy Professor Slughorn. Louder, he called, "Caledonia!"

She dropped her arms and fell to her knees and tears were still streaming down her face. He went to her and knelt next to her, taking her into his arms and took her wand to place it down on the floor beside them. He soon rocked her as she clung onto him, crying silently.

After a while, she calmed down and wiped her face on the sleeve of her robe and whispered hoarsely, "Everyone knows now, don't they?" It was more of a statement than a question but Draco nodded nonetheless.

"Love, the Death Eaters all know you're his daughter, it was bound to happen now or sooner." He said softly, stroking her hair and he noted was not as frazzled as it was before. He lifted her face up to see her red rimmed eyes, yet still she looked beautiful to him. "At least you won the liquid luck. How in the world did you do that?"

She gave a small laugh. "I just followed the book."

"So did everyone else!"

Still smiling, she picked up her wand and summoned her book from her bag across the room. The book floated toward her and she took it, flipped it open to show all the scrawls in the book. He looked in awe as he took the book and flipped the pages to see more writings, pages after pages. "Bloody hell! Who's this Half-Blood Prince?"

"I don't know." She took it and tucked it in her robe. "But I am keeping it." She simply smiled. "But I will ask my father anyway."

"Good idea, never know there might be something nasty in the book." She nodded in agreement and leaned against Draco and he gladly held her.

"I guess now's good as any." She said. "Tell me about the Dark Lord's plan."

He sighed heavily. "Caledonia, really?"

She pushed against him and looked up to his face, frowning. "Yes. I don't like to be left out even when I am supposed to be involved!" She snapped and stood up.

Draco could feel the electric buzzing in the room and remembered that he would be dealing with a powerful witch. "Caledonia. You will know of the plan… but I really do not wish to discuss it right now, not one of them. Its…" he sighed and looked away in frustration.

Caledonia calmed down once more and reached out to touch his arm. "Why, why can't you tell me? I've seen enough, gone through enough and I can handle it."

He then turned to meet her emerald eyes, "I know. But I can't handle it."

"Oh." She let go and hugged herself. "It's not fair." She turned away from him. "From the beginning, I have been played as a pawn in the whole scheme." She laughed bitterly. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _She turned to face him, scowling. "That's the whole stupid bloody prophecy that Voldemort was trying to find out last spring at the Department of Mystery!"

Draco's jaw dropped as he stared at her with bafflement. "That?" She nodded; more angry tears fell down her cheeks. "But… didn't he know it already?"

She shrugged her shoulders in contempt and sighed angrily. "I guess he wants to be sure that he's dealing with Harry Potter. The whole damn wizardry world expects Harry Potter to kill him."

Draco frowned. "And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." He swallowed, "one of you must die… Shit." He dropped to a crouching position and buried his head in his hands. "Are you sure?"

Caledonia threw her hands in the air and spat, "Yes! It's so stupid! I am the one who has to finish him off! Not anyone else!" She then fell to her knees, staring off into space as tears dried on her cheeks.

Draco crawled on his knees the short distance and stopped by her side, taking her into his arms once more, burying his face into her hair, rubbing his hands up and down her slackened arms. "Oh love… Caledonia. Just… just pin the blame on him." He murmured. "From what I understand, you had the choice to follow through the prophecy or not, your fate is in your hands, but unfortunately, he chose to drag you along in his."

She closed her eyes, dropping her head down to rest on his shoulder. "I know."

"I'm here, not with anyone else. Not with him or Saint Bloody Dumbledore."

She gave wry chuckles. "Still," She replied, "if he didn't follow through…" A dry sob caught in her throat. "My mother would have been alive. James Potter… Cedric Diggory and all those people."

"Yes. And we would hate each other's guts. You would still have the dangle and bits."

She laughed softly. "I suppose, we wouldn't be here, like this."

"Wasn't there's a saying somewhere, that good things often come from bad situations? I would have never found my soul mate." He said against her lips and they stayed there for long moments, staring into each other's eyes and their lips ghosting against each other. Then he finally broke the silence that settled in the common room, "I love you, Caledonia."

She closed her eyes as tears fell freely from her eyes, not from grief or sorrow, but from simple joy of hearing such simple words that healed the chasm in her heart. "I love you too, Draco." She replied and their lips met, not in fiery passionate, but in comforting emotions that poured the love into it.


	15. Chapter 15

Part Two: Five

Caledonia stared at the pensive bowl. She had just returned from viewing a memory of Dumbledore's from when he had first encountered a young but disturbed Tom Riddle. "He grew close to one particular teacher. Can you guess which teacher that might be?" Dumbledore asked, watching her.

She looked up to him, frowning. "You didn't just bring Professor Slughorn back to teach potion." She replied.

"You're a smart laddie." He replied with hint of glint in his eyes. "No. But before I continue, have Draco spoke to you yet?"

It caught Caledonia's attention. It had been a while since they had returned to school and not once Draco had divulged the missions for the two of them. Now that her father and Dumbledore knew, she wanted to know so badly. She shook her head, "Not yet. Draco seems to have a hard time to tell me."

Dumbledore gave a knowing look and sat at his desk, looking every year of his age. "I'd rather not divulge any more just yet, Caledonia. But in time, I promise, you will know."

She gave a frustrated sigh, "very well." She turned her head to the pensive and watched as the surface skim and swirl mysteriously with a glow. "What does Professor Slughorn have to do with this?"

"Ah." He replied, "He hold something very important but is unwilling to release. A memory."

She glanced up once again. "A memory?"

"Yes. An important memory that I feel is the answer to all of the questions I have about Tom Riddle."

"If I were still Harry Potter, the chances that Professor Slughorn would give it to me would have been better. But that's not the case." Caledonia walked around the room, eyeing and fingering the objects on the shelves. She came to stop to study the Godric Gryffindor sword hanging below the Sorting Hat.

"Alas, yes." Dumbledore watched her, his eyes twinkling madly.

She gave an exasperated huff and turned to face him. "I'll try." And he just simply bowed his head.

Several weeks passed and the schedules for the students had fallen into a routine, classes, lunch, then more classes, homework and quidditch matches had begun. Snow fell onto the ground in November and all seemed well. Caledonia found herself busy day in and out and always, each night, she looks forward to sneaking out even for short time to meet with Draco and spend time with him. However, in her growing frustration, she began to tire of waiting for him to tell her of the plan and begun to suspect that he wasn't going to include her at all and doubt began to gnaw her anew.

She had kept up on meeting with her father every night before curfew for few minutes of chat and one night she showed him the potion book she had came to have and learned that it was indeed his book from when he was younger and it was all his handwriting. He made her to write a page long essay each time she brewed a potion in class and explain why his method was better. It was a deal between them in order for her to keep the book.

Hogsmeade weekend came and Caledonia was more than happy to attend with Draco even though under a bit of cover. On Saturday morning, she spied Draco down the table at breakfast and gave a secret smile. He returned the gesture and went back to talking with his friends, ignoring Pansy's incessant clinging.

"If you two are dating in secret, I am amazed at your tolerance with Pansy." Tracey said as she swallowed her drink.

Caledonia rolled her eyes and huffed the hair out of her face. "There are days that I just want to smash her in the face with this fist." She waved her fist at Tracey. "But I'll just settle for a hex now and then." She drew her wand out and held it under the table, murmuring softly as she pointed the wand toward Pansy.

She grinned and pretended to eat as Pansy shot out of her seat yelping and looking around. Draco scowled and shot, "What's gotten into you?"

The girl whined, rather loudly. "Something bit me!" She rubbed her backside and glanced around some more. Draco looked down the table and saw Caledonia smirking in her juice and grinned, turning back to his friends, ignoring a now hysterical Pansy as she tried to brush something invisible biting at her butt, causing spectacle in the Great Hall.

Severus Snape walked toward them, looking down disdainfully at Pansy, scowling, "Miss Parkinson, you are rather making a spectacle of yourself."

By now, she was near tears and wailed, "But something's nipping at me!"

He turned to the blond teenager, "And do you know of this?"

Draco looked up over his shoulder and gave a nonchalant shake of head. "No. She's just barking mad." And he returned to his meal.

Severus noticed how Draco had really dismissed Pansy and snapped at her, "Take yourself to the infirmary before you cause our house an embarrassment."

Pansy nodded, quickly making dash out of the great hall and Severus continued his walk and paused before Caledonia, looking down at her with disappointment in his eyes. She defiantly turned her nose up to him. "Yes, father?"

"There will be no hexing in the hallways or the Great Hall. I do not care elsewhere. One point off from Slytherin." He scowled and then softly that only few could hear. "Five point to Slytherin for impressive work in potion." He then swished his robe and walked away.

Tracey giggled behind her hand while Caledonia gave a very haughty smirk that would make a Malfoy proud and spotted Draco grinning at her down the table.

Then a non-descript owl swooped down, bearing a package came to stop before Draco and left, leaving the package. Caledonia watched with interest as Draco opened the letter that came with the package and he seemed to go slightly pale, standing up, grabbing the package and left.

"Hm?" Caledonia asked to herself, wondering what had gotten Draco's boxer in a twist. She figured she would ask him later at Hogsmeade.

Later in the Three Broomstick, she sat in a hidden corner with Tracey and Hermione and Ron. Ron was scowling and complaining about the view he has, being able to see Ginny and Dean sitting together snogging across the pub. She gave a small chortle behind her butterbeer at Ron's antics and spotted Draco walking up the stairs to the restroom and he appeared very somber.

A short while later after Hermione and Ron bickering over the aspect of who's snogging and what, Caledonia spotted Draco exit the restroom and saw him looking her way, giving a small gesture for her to join him in one of the private room up the stairs.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later. I got to go." She slid herself out of the booth and went around Ron, giving him a friendly shove on his head.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I got to see someone about something." She grinned, pulling her winter robe over her shoulder. "You know, Christmas's coming up soon."

Tracey shook her head. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later. I suppose I best do some shopping myself." She got up and pulled her cloak on. "See you!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, realizing they were alone now together and immediately blushed, looking away and mumbling. Caledonia laughed at them and made her way up the stairs and walked down the hallway to the room and entered to find a cozy private room with a roaring fire going on and Draco sitting lazily in a large wingback chair and he had removed his jacket.

She slung her cloak over his jacket and made her way to the other wingback chair but was grabbed around her waist and pulled into his lap. He began to kiss her neck softly, whispering, "Miss you much, love." Then closed his eyes, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

She turned to face him in his lap and pushed his face up gently to meet his eyes, "What's wrong?" She asked with concern. She could see weariness in his face.

"Nothing out of the usual." He said softly, playing with her hair.

"What was that package you got in the mail today?" She asked then she felt him freeze. "Draco?"

He gently let her off his laps and stood up. "Caledonia. Not now. I promise I'll tell you."

She frowned and then angrily grabbed her robe. "You know what? It's been few months now and I am tired of waiting." She turned around and stormed out of the room, angry tears streaked down her face as she walked outside into the snow.

She continued on toward Hogwarts, wanting to walk her temper off. Rubbing her face clear of the tears and she looked up to see two girls ahead of Ron and Hermione. She could hear one of the girls telling the other one to not touch it and then suddenly, Katie Bell fell to the ground, convulsing back and forth across the path then suddenly shot up in the air, her face was contorted in silent scream and then suddenly she fell to the ground once again, twitching. Ron and Hermione ran to help and Hagrid showed up, gently pushing Caledonia out of the way.

As Hagrid picked up Katie Bell, he told Ron to carefully not touch the necklace but to pick it up with the wrapping. Caledonia watched, shell-shocked as she spotted the package and realized it looked familiar. She turned her head toward Hogsmeade and then back to the others, seeing them hastily making their way to Hogwarts.

"No… Draco… why?" She asked under her breath, astounded to move. More tears fell down her cheeks. "So, that was one of them?" She then pushed herself away from the path's wall and made her way to Hogwarts.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanne?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Leanne, the friend that Katie Bell was walking with gave a nod and said, "It's like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?" The elderly woman asked.

Leanne replied, "To Professor Dumbledore."

"All right, you may go."

Caledonia paused in front of the classroom, overhearing the conversation and saw Ron and Hermione in there as well. Then her father came swooping down and paused before her then entered the room. She stood there and waited, listening in.

"No, ma'am." Hermione replied. "It was all we saw."

"Thank you, you two may go." The transfiguration professor said and the two stepped out of the classroom, stopping as they noticed Caledonia outside the door.

"You saw what happened?" Ron asked and she nodded. "Do you know who gave the cursed necklace to Katie Bell?" He asked then, a hint of accusation in his voice. Hermione gasped at Ron.

Caledonia shook her head. "No… I don't know what happened."

Ron scowled. "If you were still Harry, you would say it was Draco Malfoy."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

Caledonia closed her eyes and dropped her head slightly. "I know."

"Well, he's your bloody boyfriend, do us a favor. Find out. Katie Bell almost died." Ron spat and walked away.

Hermione looked horrified and near tears. "Caledonia… I am so sorry." She then ran after Ron.

Caledonia looked away and then walked away from the class. She began to wander aimlessly around Hogwarts ground for several hours until it was dark and she found herself on the seventh floor, standing before the door to the Room of Requirement. She then stepped forward, opening the door and found herself in a large room, the largest she had ever seen filled to the brim with array of junks. She glanced around curiously as the dust mingled in the air and made her way through the mazelike path amongst things that was from the past.

Then she found him.

He turned and froze as he saw her standing there. He could see her eyes were slightly puffy and her face pale.

"Draco." She began and looked to see a familiar object behind him. The scowl was back on her face and the room began to tingle with electricity as rage filled her. "Draco Scorpius Malfoy, you are to tell me everything right now!"

He swallowed slightly as he noted few object was beginning to levitate around her and her hair was blowing around her head. She was frightful to behold. He backed up and bumped into the tall cabinet. "Caledonia…" He started and yelped as the objects began to swirl around them madly, crashing and exploding into shards.

"Don't you start with me!" She shouted. "You gave Katie Bell the cursed necklace for Professor Dumbledore! She almost died!"

"Caledonia!" He stood up, becoming braver and swished his wand to pull up a shield around himself as the things was beginning to crash into him and on the cabinet. "I'll tell you everything before you kill us both!"

She suddenly stopped and the flying objects fell down to the floor with resounding crashes. She still glowered at him and seethed, "I have enough of being treated like a doll! No more!"

He stepped forward bravely as he could taking hold of her arms and pulling her close and held her. "Shh, I'm sorry." He said softly and felt her hiccup softly and rubbed her back until she was calmer. "Now." He murmured and directed her toward couple of chairs that was nearby and they both sat down. He clasped his hands and thought, unsure how to tell her.

She watched him warily, wondering if he would try to get out of it again then he spoke. "Caledonia. The Dark Lord asked me one mission that I am having hard time to accept and do and I will tell you in minutes. But first, the one mission you were supposed to help me was this," he gestured to the cabinet behind her and she turned to look at it. "Yes, it's similar one that we saw at Borgin and Burke's." He leaned back and rubbed his forehead, feeling a massive headache forming.

"What do they do?" She asked.

"It basically transports you or something from one place to another."

She gasped then, "the weakest spot. He wants you to find this, a way for the other Death Eaters or himself to get in Hogwarts?"

"Yes." He replied.

"No… why?"

"I am not sure. I think he intend to send some of them through at the end of the year… to make sure I do something." He said slowly and looked away, studying some random objects. He reached out and took a tiara from a bust with powdery wig and fiddled with it. It was old, but still retained its beauty and luster.

"Draco…" She said. He looked at her and she saw the burden of the world on his shoulders and realized it must be something big.

"Caledonia. At the end of last term, I was supposed to be marked but I made a deal." She gasped at him and he held a finger to her lips. "I requested that both of us not to be marked and he almost didn't considered. I took a good bout of Cruciatus curse before he decided. But he wanted me to do something and have you help." He gestured to the cabinet. "But on one condition to not be marked…" He shuddered at the memory, his left eye twitched slightly and he rubbed at it and dropped his arms in between his legs as he leaned forward, the tiara still dangled from his fingers.

"Tell me, please." She whispered.

He looked up at her and replied emotionlessly. "Kill Dumbledore."

Then it was all silence in the room that it was deafening. She stared at him, her face unreadable then a tear fell from her eye and she stood up, turning away from him, hugging herself. She then broke the silence, "Kill Dumbledore… why?"

Draco stood up and went to stand behind her, almost touching her but afraid of what would happen if he did. "Dumbledore is one thing that stands in his way to Harry Potter." He whispered and her head dropped. He finally snaked his arms around her, holding her as she let out streams of stifled sobs. "I agreed, because I wanted to protect you."

"How…" She asked in between sobs. "Does the hell that work?"

"I knew he was going to brand you as well."

She gasped and turned to face him with shocked look on her face. He nodded as he wiped her tears away. "I learned from my father that no matter how your father would try to avoid this, he still will have you marked. He rarely take a deal in consideration from any of the Death Eaters, we're all nothing but a group of expandable minions to him."

She leaned forward, burying her face into his shoulder, shuddering. "And he wants me to help you."

"For now, help me with the cabinet. Remember, the weakest spot in Hogwarts? He gestured to the cabinet and she glanced at it. "This is it, a hole in the defense. But it doesn't quiet work right. I have to report to him on the progress and each time I fail, its punishment." He winced.

"And how many times had you tried to make it work?" She asked, pushing slightly away to see his face, she can see the familiar twitching of his jaw and had never thought of it before until now, realizing it was side effect of the curse. Her father had severe twitching on his leg and arm from time to time, especially when he was stressed. She gasped softly and reached up to smooth his jaw, feeling the muscles twitches then stop under her touch.

"So far?" He asked. "Several times. But I am close." He whispered.

"And the necklace; was that really intended for Dumbledore?"

"Yes. He had that sent to me so I would deliver it to him."

"But, why Katie Bell?"

"It looks suspicious if I handed Dumbledore a gift that I had received in the mail." He turned his head away, not liking to see anger in her eyes. "I cursed Katie Bell to bring it to him." She gasped and pushed herself away from him. "I was told to do so."

"You cursed her? The imperious curse? That's an unforgivable."

He snapped at her, "And what of you? You did a Cruciatus on Bellatrix! Don't you dare to act like you had never done one."

She went silent, looking ashamed as she turned her head away. "I was angry…"

He reached for her and took hold of her hand in his. "So was I. At the Dark Lord, about all of this."

"My father knew. Dumbledore knew."

"Yes."

"Yet, they waited for you to tell me."

"I regret that."

"Dumbledore knew and he was going to let you!" She rounded on him and scowled. "And he was going to let himself die!"

"I know." Draco shook his head. "I don't even understand this either. But I suppose, for now, we do what we must do." He then touched the door of the cabinet and opened it, to find an apple inside, bitten. He took it out and turned it around to show her. She noted slight smudge of lipstick stain on the apple. "Like I said, it's getting there."

"Right." She went to the chair and sat down, curled up in a ball, suddenly feeling cold. "Earlier in the term, he showed me a memory of Tom Riddle from when he first met him."

Draco looked interested. "Why would he do that?"

"He wanted me to get a memory from Professor Slughorn about Tom Riddle. He mentioned that he has the answer to everything that Voldemort is."

"So, I guess you should get it then."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her up from the chair and led her away, heading to the exit. "He invited me to his dinner party… I guess I'll try to ask then."

"And he didn't invite me?" Draco looked indignant and she laughed at him softly as they exited the room, she turned her head to look back, she could see the cabinet in midst of junks and the tiara sitting on the chair that Draco had sat on, shining in the moonlight.

Caledonia shifted in her seat as she sat between Blaise Zabini and Marcus Belby. She grimaced as how he wolfed down his ice cream and looked across the table to see Hermione looking sympathetic at her and then flustered as she looked over to Cromac, a boy sitting next to Professor Slughorn, who appeared to be eyeballing her and Caledonia realized that the boy was attempting to flirt with Hermione. She almost felt sorry for the bookish girl. It had been one uneasy dinner party she had ever been invited to.

Then, everyone began to leave the room and she slinked back, curiously looking over the hourglass on the table. Professor Slughorn turned around and was surprised to see her still there, "Miss Snape?" He asked.

She looked up and smirked, "Oh, sorry. I was admiring your hourglass." The sand was twirling slowly in the hourglass.

"Ah, yes. Most interesting objects there. The sand runs in accordance to the quality of the conversation. When it is simulating, the sands run slow. When it is not..."

"Oh, interesting. Well, I should be going." She made her way to the door but was stopped as he spoke.

"Oh nonsense. You have nothing to fear, child." He then took a quick look at her. She was nothing like a child, but a woman in his eyes, with short black and green dress that hugged her curves and long ebony hair that playfully hid one of her eyes and a dark smoky kohl makeup. He had a hard time to believe that such person was related to Severus Snape but could see slight resemblance and wondered who her mother was. "As for some of your classmates, well, let's just say, they're unlikely to make the shelf."

She glanced to the shelf where there were numerous of photo frames with people in them. One of them happened to be her mother. She went up and fingered the photograph and picked it up to give it a closer look.

Professor Slughorn noticed her looking at the photograph of Lily Potter, or formerly known as Lily Evans. "Ah, a wonderful and beautiful muggle-born. I daresay you're very much like her, smart and witty. Alas, different house." Little he knew; he was almost on the dot.

"What's with all those photos?" She then asked, placing the picture of her mother down and inspected others.

"Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to end up here. Then again, maybe you are already someone, aren't you Caledonia Snape? A future potion mistress, taking after your father?"

She glanced at the potbelly wizard and shook her head. "What about Harry Potter? Shouldn't he be here?"

Horace Slughorn sloshed his drink down his throat and gave a shrug, "If he shows up and save us all. Who knows where he went…"

Turning her eyes back to the shelf, looking for a familiar face. "Did Lord Voldemort ever make it to the shelf?" She asked, her voice dropping to an almost whisper. She turned and watched him under hooded eyelids, she saw him stiffen and the cup began to tremble. She pushed herself away from the shelf, stepping closer to him; there were only mere three feet in between him. He watched her very warily, becoming pale. "You knew him. Tom Riddle." She moved a foot closer and he stepped back, bumping into the mantle of the fireplace. "You were his teacher."

Horace swallowed hard and replied, "He had many teachers here at Hogwarts."

She relaxed in her stance, crossing her arms and leaned on one leg asking, "What was he like?" She could see his veins nearly popping out on his neck and he was sweating. She then turned away, "I am sorry. Forgive me, you know. He killed my mother." She gave one last glance at the picture on the shelf and turned to see the door open and Draco stepped in.

Professor Slughorn almost looked relieved as he smiled nervously. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what bring you here?"

Draco gave a head nod and looked at Caledonia. "I knocked. I was waiting for her here."

Caledonia turned to the professor and smiled benignly, "I should go. I am sorry if I overstepped my bound."

"Of course, it's only natural that you should want to know more. I'm afraid I must disappoint you, child. When I first met young Mr. Riddle, he was simply a quiet albeit brilliant boy, committed to become a first-rate wizard. Not unlike the others I've known. In fact, not unlike… you. If the monster existed, it was buried deep within."

The hourglass on the table became still, not a single grain fell, but seemingly frozen in perpetual swirl. Caledonia walked toward Draco's waiting hand and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist. She turned her head toward the elder wizard.

"Good night. Perhaps, someday I will know more of the man who killed my mother." She then allowed herself escorted out.

Horace stared as the door closed and wondered once again, "Who was her mother? She seemed so familiar…" He turned to look at his shelf and his eyes fell upon Lily and shook his head. "I must be daft."

In the hallway, Draco asked, "Any luck?"

"Your timing was just right. He's rather shaken, but he did indeed know something. Something frightening about our dear Tom Riddle." She then gave a shudder. "I'd rather forget the whole thing."

Draco smirked and steered her toward the tower, "perhaps, I can assist in that area, for a little while."

She turned into his arm as they reached darkened stairways that led high up to the tower. "Mmm, sound good." She then grabbed his hands and pulled him along up the stairs until they reached where it was the darkest and they only could see the faint moonlight shining high above them from the window and the stairs were drenched in the darkness.

Turning around, she snaked her hands around his neck and met his lips in the dark. They succumbed into a snogging session whereas lasted until just before curfew.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for Ron Wesley." Draco drawled as they sat at the Slytherin table, eating their breakfast before the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherins. Caledonia, decked out in her uniform that she had borrowed from Draco, acting as back up seeker sat next to him, looked across the hall to find Ron pale and shaking. They were sitting among the team members.

"I'll be back. I'm going to give them good luck." She said as she stood up, the rest of the team laughed in a mocking way and watched her saunter over to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione frowned at her as she approached them. Caledonia clapped her hand onto Ron's back, gaining his attention. "Ron, you all right there?"

"I'm not sure," he replied feebly.

Lavender came up to them and rubbed his head, mussing up his red mop. "Good luck today, Ron! I know you'll be brilliant!" then she left.

Caledonia noticed Hermione staring dagger at the ditzy blond haired girl and turned back to Ron. "Well, it's only Slytherins you're up with today." She almost laughed as Ron paled several more shades of whiter.

"I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot." Ron muttered darkly. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read the today papers.

Caledonia shrugged, pulling an empty goblet and poured it with pumpkin juice and handed it to him. "You'll play better with something in your stomach."

Hermione blinked and looked up to Caledonia and watched as Ron took the cup, confused at her calmness. Luna joined them and took a look at Ron; "You look dreadful… isn't that why you put something in his drink?"

Caledonia smirked, and shook her head, feigning innocent. "What, me a little good Slytherin trying to poison my buddy Gryffindor friend?" She leaned down and grabbed Ron around the shoulder, acting as if they were buddies. "Nah!" Something glinted in her hand and they all saw it. She pocketed it, trying to discreetly do so but failed horribly.

"Don't drink that Ron!" Hermione reached for the goblet but Ron was too fast and drank it up.

Hermione scowled, "You could be expelled for that!"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Caledonia replied as she walked away, to rejoin the Slytherin table.

A rugged good-looking boy from Hufflepuff stopped her. "Snape. Good luck with the game."

She gave him a smile and nodded. "Thanks… shouldn't you be cheering Gryffindor today, Macmillan?"

"Not if there's a beautiful player on the other team. Call me Ernie. Say," He stepped close to her and gave his, what he thought, a dazzling smile and hooded eyes, "You and me afterward, after the game in the tower?"

She stepped back and looked up and down. "Uh, no. I think my team will be celebrating afterward. Toodle." She twirled, her cloak smacking him in the thigh with almost painful smack. He winced and watched her sit with her team. "Damn…"

"Trying to hit up on a professor's daughter?" Cromac asked, slinging his arm around Ernie's back.

"You can say that. She's hot for a Snape. You have to admit it."

"Good luck to get through Malfoy."

"Aren't they broken up?"

They both looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at them with angry look on his face. "Eh, that's their current standing. Good luck!"

"What did you put in his drink?" Blaise asked Caledonia as she sat down.

She grabbed her goblet and drank before replying, "Nothing. I was feeling sorry for Weasley he looks too pathetic. It would have made our game way too easy. So, I went to wish him good luck and he's all good to go."

Draco shook his head, having seen the whole thing with Macmillan. "What did the git from Hufflepuff wants?"

"To wish me luck, and a snog after the game." Caledonia calmly replied.

Draco became red in the face, "a what?" Then Pansy came around, settling in his lap unexpectedly and quickly smooched him. He gave her a darkest look and attempted to push her off but she proved to be stronger, clinging on.

Caledonia watched them with benign look and yawned, "I think I should take up his offer." She stood up and left the hall.

Draco was several shades redder. "Gettoffme!" He finally stood up and pried Pansy off and he could hear Blaise laugh at him, which aggravated him all the more.

"But Draco! Why should you bother with Snape girl? You're free, right?"

Blaise and the others looked on with interested look and Draco scowled, grounding his teeth as he seethed, "Yess… but keep your hands off me!" He stomped away.

Hermione had seen Caledonia leave and went after her. "Cally!" She called after her and the other girl stopped, turning around.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, yeah. I suppose I could've just used, I dunno… a Confundus charm?"

Hermione blushed and asked, "How did you know?"

"Come on. I was with you when they were giving a tryout for the Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor girl shook her head. "But you weren't there! I clearly remember I was sitting alone."

Caledonia smirked. "Really? Well, there's an excellent place under the bench to snog…"

Hermione gasped and blushed few shade redder. "Ah! You're really back with him!"

Caledonia put a finger to her lip and winked. "But let's not announce that."

"Gotcha. But really, you shouldn't put that potion in his drink."

Pulling the vial out of her pocket, she showed it to Hermione, proving that the vial seal had not been broken. "It's all in his head. Have a good time watching the game it should prove interesting!" Then she left.

The game proved to be interesting after all, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin was equally matched and in the end, despite Draco catching the snitch, Gryffindor won by fifty points thanks to Ron's excellent guarding of the rings.

The party went wild in the Gryffindor tower and was heard within the area of the tower in Hogwarts. Despite Draco's upsetting of losing the game, he and Caledonia sneaked off to find a place to spend time together.

"Bloody hell… it's busy here." Draco muttered as he glanced around, searching for a suitable place to hide with Caledonia. She was currently under the invisibly cloak that Draco appeared alone.

Then, they found dark stairways in one of the tower and sighed in relief. "Well, this could be a good place." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close as he found an alcove on the side of the stairways and felt around to remove the cloak.

"But we're so close to the Gryffindor tower." She replied, pulling her cloak open and then wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling coyish, "We haven't tried this." She wrapped the cloak around him and covered their heads. They disappeared from the sight and Draco smirked, being so close to her and kissed her lips, showing that he liked her idea.

They kissed for a good while, enjoying each other. She pressed close to him, enjoying the feel of his hard frame against her curves. She made a pleasing noise as he rubbed along her hips and up her back under her shirt. She could feel his wants for her but they knew that they wanted to wait.

Then they heard a soft crying noise. She turned her head and Draco groaned slightly, not happy that their kissing was broken but happily latched onto her neck. She rolled her eyes, relishing the feel of his lips massaging her sensitive point on her neck, but she couldn't help hear the crying nearby. "Draco…" She murmured into his ear.

"Yeah?" He replied, not wanting to end the session.

"That sounds familiar… I should check it out."

"But…" He almost whined and saw her give him a sympathetic smile.

"I know…" She whispered and kissed his lips. "You still feel high strung afterward anyway." She pushed him off her and he appeared out of the cloak. She then pulled it off herself. "If it's someone I don't know, we can continue."

Draco sighed and nodded. "Go on love." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss and walked down the steps. "I might as well check the cabinet."

She gave him a nod and watched him leave wistfully. Then she made her way to the base of the stairs and found Hermione alone, tears on her face and several yellow canaries flying in the air above her head.

"Charms spell. Just practicing." Hermione said her voice rough and almost breaking.

"Ah. Well… they're really good." Caledonia replied and reached out to touch the bird. One of them flittered down to her and pecked her finger before flying in circle among the others. She then sat next to Hermione.

Hermione leaned her head onto Caledonia's shoulder. "How does it feel? When you see him with Pansy?"

Caledonia sighed, "I know he doesn't care for her and loves me. But sometime I doubt his feeling and that makes me angry. But last summer… yeah." She replied, remembering weeks of crying herself to sleep over the supposed break up.

Little did she know; Draco had hidden himself outside of the door in another alcove, listening in. He winced in guilt of causing pain to her. He watched as Lavender and Ron approached, giggling and laughing as they rushed by, never noticing his dark appearance by the door in the brightly lit hallway. They had made a dash into the doorway, making their way to the stairs but he heard them stop.

Ron and Lavender stopped, finally noticing Caledonia and Hermione sitting together. They could see that Hermione was crying.

"Oops." Lavender said her voice high, "I think this room's taken." She tugged onto Ron's hand.

Ron spotted the bird and asked, "What's with the birds?"

Hermione rose to her feet, pointing her wand. "Oppungo!" Instantly, the birds turned and shot toward Ron. Lavender had already left, searching for another place and Ron fled and the bird crashed, exploding into feather fluff on the wall. She dropped next to Caledonia and cried more.

Caledonia gathered her in her arms and rocked her, whispering, "Yeah… it felt like this."

Draco dropped his head and sulked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Part Two: Six

"Look, I can't help it if she's got her knickers in a twist. What Lav and I have, well let just say there no stopping it. It's chemical between us. Will it last? Who knows? Point is; I'm a free agent." Ron said with haughty air of confident as he strolled to his next class with Caledonia who had face of revulsion.

"Ron Weasley," She paused and he paused, turning around to face her. "You're a prat. Really, if it were me, I'd hex your balls off." She waved her wand dangerously in front of his face and leaned close, narrowing her eyes at him. He paled slightly, knowing what she could do as he remembered all the pranks she had done to Draco in the past. "This is Hermione we're talking about. Cross her, you cross me. Do whatever you want, but in the end, you will regret it." She twirled and stomped away, leaving Ron to stretch the collar of his shirt and wonder.

Draco smirked at the red head boy, having overheard the whole thing where he had stood against the wall in the hallway. "Scary little thing isn't she?"

Ron's face darkened as he realized who were talking to him. "Bugger off Malfoy. It's none of your business."

"Whatever." Draco shrugged. "I was going to give you a man to man tip about women. Your loss," he waved his hand and began to walk away.

Ron stared at the other boy and called after him as curiosity won out, "wait. Malfoy, what is it?"

Draco turned around, "What? The tip?" He saw the Gryffindor keeper nod. "Oh, yeah. You're going to be paying for it for a long time with Granger afterward. I know I am after what I have done to Caledonia. The feeling isn't worth it; it makes the Dark Lord look like Honeyduke's." Then he turned away, walking off.

Ron stood there, swallowing hard and cursed silently to himself.

Caledonia trailed after Hermione that night in the library, holding stack of books as the other girl returned to their respectful place on the shelves. Hermione was in a right state, ranting about Ron. "He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Of course, now, given the circumstances I've had to make another arrangement."

Tracy gave Caledonia a look as she scribbled on her parchment, doing her homework assignment as they trailed behind Hermione. She asked, "who are you taking?"

Hermione twirled around, her bushy hair flying as she grabbed another book from Caledonia's arms and returned it to the shelf with a swish of her wand. "It's a surprise. Beside, who are you taking, Caledonia? You surely won't want to reveal your relationship with him yet to everyone, aren't you?" By now, Tracey nodded, looking interested to hear what Caledonia had to say.

"Uh." Caledonia replied as she looked around. "He and I agree to not go together, to not rouse any suspicions yet."

"Really? I'd thought he'd be green with envy after what happened in the great hall the other day with Macmillian." The Gryffindor girl replied with a smirk.

Caledonia laughed at the memory. It had served Draco right after a year of putting up with Pansy. "It's a surprise." She echoed her friend's earlier words and laughed as Hermione swatted her with a parchment.

"Really, do you have to dress like this for him?" Draco leaned against the wall in the common room, eyeballing Caledonia as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a dress that hugged her curves in black. It had dark green double-layered lace frills around the hem of her dress that fell to her mid-thigh and her cleavage was obvious, straining against her dress. She had pulled her hair up in a simple ponytail but left her bang to sweep sideway, hiding her eye.

She stood up from buckling her two inches black heels, making her legs look miles longer. "It's a party." She replied. "I got to look nice."

Draco allowed his eyes linger at her mile long legs that were bare and coated in light sheen from the light. He swallowed hard and huffed at her. "But a good long dress robe would do. Not that."

She smirked at him as she stepped out of the entrance of the Slytherin common room to find Ernie waiting for her. She called back at him, "Don't be a green eyed monster." Then she walked away with her supposed date for the Christmas party. Draco seethed as he watched her saunter and laughing at whatever Ernie was saying.

"Draco-Poo!" Draco winced as the high pitched voice appeared next to him, latching onto his arm. Pansy batted her eyes, "since she's gone, we can spend time together!"

"Get your paws off me!" Draco shook her off and stomped away, leaving the girl scowling after him.

Caledonia and Ernie met up with Luna who was attending with a boy that was in Slug Club in the hallway on the way. Luna had stated dreamily in the decked out hallway saying, "I've never been to this part of the castle. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk, you see. It's why I wear shoes to bed." Caledonia had to smile at her friend's farfetched antics.

The four of them approached and entered Slughorn's chamber to find the place transformed, filled with people and decoration. There were several boys in white shirt, catering food around. Ernie was beaming like a hundred watt light bulb as he dragged Caledonia to the small dance floor and swung her to dance with him.

She grimaced and attempted to dance as best she could. She wondered why in the world she had asked the Hufflepuff to go with her. He was acting as if he had dose of Felix Felicis and she was the prize. As the song ended, he said he was going to get them some drink. Glad to be relieved of him even for few minutes, she looked around and spotted Neville coming toward her.

"Neville?"

The gangly boy from Gryffindor bowed his head. "I didn't make the cut for the Slug Club. It is fine with me. He got Belby handing out towels in the loo."

"Sorry. At least you are here… I guess." She replied and he gave her a soft smile, nodding.

"You're not bad as those Slytherin." He commented.

"You don't know the half of it." She replied and he walked away, offering the others whatever was on his plate.

Ernie came back with their drinks and gave her one. She took the cup to her lips and paused, it had smelled odd. It smelled of leather and mint and she frowned, realizing what had happened and scowled into the cup. She gave the boy next to her a dark look and tilted her cup into a pot of plant nearby. He was looking smug and never noticed she had dumped it. The potion was missing part of the ingredient, being useless but it would have tasted foul if she had drunk it. It needed a part of the maker for it to work. She shuddered at the thought of fawning all over him with abandon and gave him a faux smile.

He put his glass down and suddenly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. She gasped and sputtered, "What do you think you're doing?"

He pointed upward and she looked to find floating mistletoes above them. As soon as it dawned on her she shot her hands up in time to intercept his face as it came down and pushed him away, breaking free. He frowned in confusion letting her go.

"Uhm, I need to go to the loo." She dashed away, searching for a place to hide and found one. She ducked behind a curtain only to find she was not the only one there. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked almost frantic. "I just escaped… I mean, left Cromac… under the mistletoe."

"Cromac?" Caledonia almost laughed but knew she was pretty much in the same spot and groaned.

"What are you doing here then?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much the same, but only with Ernie… He tried to drug me too…"

Hermione gave her a look and gave a scathing reply. "Oh him? Trying to make Draco overly jealous? You could've gone with Blaise or even one of the thugs?"

Nodding and groaning. "I know." Then she rounded onto Hermione, "but, Cromac?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh. I thought it would annoy Ron the most. However he's meance. He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant."

A waiter peeked in at them two and offered a plate, "dragon tartar?" Caledonia and Hermione shook their heads. The waiter shrugged, "just as well. They give one horribly bad breath."

Hermione grabbed the tray, "On second thought, maybe it'll keep Cromac at bay. Oh no, he's coming!" She grabbed two and stuffed them in her mouth. She ducked out, leaving the plate with Caledonia. Cromac appeared shortly, looking around.

"I think she went to powder her nose." She told him, keeping the plate between the two of them. He then leered her and she suddenly wished she had a long dress gown on, regretting the little dress she wore.

"Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she? Yak, yak yak. How about you, wanna get on with me? You're a Slytherin, and hot to boot, I am sure you're wild under the sheet as well." He moved closer to her and she stepped back, wide eyed. He grinned and popped a dragon tartar in his mouth, chewing it. "What is this I'm eating, by the way?"

She looked down to the plate and back at him, replying, "Dragon balls." She moved but was stopped as her father appeared pulling the curtain aside with a dark look on his face. He spotted Caledonia and turned to look at Cromac who appeared green and bowled over spewing all over his shoes.

Caledonia gasped in surprise and horror, holding the plate in front of her, hoping it would provide some protection. She looked up to see her father's face darken considerably and heard his smooth drawl let out evenly, "You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen." Cromac darted off and Caledonia tried to sneak past her father but was stopped as he evenly said, "not so quick, Caledonia Snape."

She gulped and turned to face him, giving her best innocent eyes, batting her eyelashes at him, "Yes, father?" She almost squeaked, feeling as if she had gotten in trouble and wondered what she had done now. "I'm sure… my date…" She gestured to the party in general.

"… can surely survive your absence for another minute or two." He eyed the party with disinterest. "Besides, I only wish to convey a message." He then settled his eyes upon his daughter, as if seeing her for the first time. "What is that you are wearing?"

She attempted to pull her skirt down, blushing under his disapproving gaze. "It's a party dress."

"I see… I wish to never see it again." He told her and took the plate, handing it to a waiter as he passed by. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to cancel your appointment with him and wish you good holiday."

She appeared to intimate a gold fish for a moment and snapped, "That could had waited until after the party! Dad!"

He glanced down at her nonplussed. "I would've forgotten." He said smoothly, not skipping beat.

Rolling her emerald eyes, her body fell into an exasperated form. "You're just nosing in on me, aren't you?"

He turned, his robe swirled and he looked over his shoulder, looking disdainfully at her. "Burn that dress soon as possible."

She stuck her nose up in the air and hiked up her dress higher, giving the boys in vicinity of her an eyeful of her long legs in defiant as her father walked off. Then, loud commotions made everyone turn away from her to see Flich holding Draco at the cuff of his neck.

"Get your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Draco spat and shook himself free from Flich's grip. He turned to find Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn approaching.

"Professor Slughorn, sir! I have just discovered him lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

"Okay, okay. I was gate-crashing. Happy?" Draco replied and spotted Caledonia standing a short way, her skirt hiked up rather shorter than he had expected and gave her a disbelieving look before Professor Snape walked into his line of sight.

"I'll escort him out." The dark professor began to escort Draco out.

"Certainly… Professor." Draco said darkly and glanced over his shoulder to see Ernie approach Caledonia, wrapping his hand around her waist and leaning in to kiss her. He scowled and walked out with the professor, missing the entire scene that happened afterward.

Feeling wet kiss latching onto her cheek, she shrieked and twirled around to see Ernie beside her. "How dare you!" She slapped him across the face and stomped off, pulling her skirt down as far as she could without pulling the top down. Everyone stared on in shock and Ernie stood there, bewildered, rubbing his stinging cheek.

Slughorn turned and raised his glass and announced cheerfully. "Well, that was interesting! Let's continue on." Then the noise level rose and the party resumed.

Caledonia huffed as she wiped her face, still feeling Ernie's slimy lips on her cheek and spat. "Ew. Ew, that was gross… and the breath…" She gagged at the memory of smelling his breath. She was sure he had quiet several Dragon Tartar. "Dragon balls, most likely!"

Then she stopped, hearing voices that belonged to her father and Draco down the hallway and ducked to hide and listen.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Draco's voice carried back to her and she peered in the darkened hall, seeing her father towering over Draco who were cornered in lazy insolence.

"I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow…" Severus said lowly.

"I don't need your protection. I made the deal with him so she would not have to do it! You should thank me! I won't fail her!"

"Does she know yet?"  
Draco pushed himself away from the wall. "Enough of this," and walked away, leaving Professor Snape to look after him before going the other way.

Caledonia stepped out of the shadow, her hands latched in front of her and her head low. "Thank you." She called after him quietly.

Draco stopped, surprised to see her and scowled, "what for?"

"Choosing to protect me, even though you didn't have to."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, that's done with. What of you? Enjoying Ernie's company, aren't you?" He sneered.

She narrowed her eyes at him and decided that she was slap-happy tonight and slapped him across the cheek as hard as she had done with Ernie. "It might do you good that I just did exactly that to him before I left! You prat! I came out to find you. The party was such a drag and I thought your company would have been better. Maybe I am wrong!" She turned and walked away.

He held his stinging cheek and it clicked what she had said and ran after her, "Cally! Caledonia!" He finally caught up and stopped her, turning her around. "Look. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I was jealous. I tried to crash the party because I couldn't stand knowing that another boy was taking my girl on a date while she's wearing that!" He gestured to her dress, noting that it had been pulled down to modest lenght.

She looked embarrassed and tugged her skirt down a bit more, feeling naked. "Oh…"

"Love…" he reached and tilted her head up and stepped close. She sighed and closed her eyes. He could not help but capture her lips and they kissed in relief. Then when they broke for air, he asked with astonishment, "How in hell tarnation was your skirt hitched up high when I saw you in there?"

She laughed in embarrassment, her cheeks reddening. "Oh that. Father made me so mad that I pulled it up higher to show him up. He didn't see because that was when you 'gate-crashed'. I would've been grounded for life if he had actually seen it."

Draco shook his head and looped her arm around his; pulling her along slightly so they would walk in the hallway. "Good for me, but at the same time bad for me. You gave everyone else an eyeful of your beautiful legs."

She blushed once again and tugged at her skirt, feeling uncomfortable. "Bloody hell…" She muttered, "I bought this dress for you." She admitted. "But now, father wants me to burn it."

Draco smirked. "Let's not but keep it so you can wear it for me without his knowing." He pushed her toward the wall, kissing her lips. "I miss you." He whispered against her collarbone.

"But we've seen each other not too long ago." She replied with a soft moan.

"I meant like this." Draco said as he latched onto her neck and she groaned as he scrapped his teeth against her bare skin, electing shiver from her. "Let's do this elsewhere…"

She smiled up at him and allowed him to drag her, searching for a good place to hide and snog. Her heart beating fast as they found a dark hallway and there was a nook in the wall big enough for them to slip in together. She idly assumed it was supposed to be a place where armors stood and wondered where it went but it had given them a good place to hide, somewhat.

He had her up against the wall, pulling her legs up to wrap around him and she gladly did so. She gasped as he pushed her skirt higher than she had done at the party and groaned as he ran his hands up her sides. She intertwined her hands in his hair while their lips locked in battle.

She could feel his hardness against her, knowing he wanted her and she wanted him as well, shivering and stretching against his body as he explored her curves. She wanted more and gave soft moans as he lavished her neck. Her hands had undone some of his shirt buttons and were exploring his muscular back as she kissed fiery trail along his neck and collarbone.

He murmured, "I've had enough of everything… I want you so bad."

"I know love…" She grounded her hip against him and he groaned loudly against her chest. "Me too…" She whispered and they continued to worship each other's body as much they could clothed.

Then they heard a dark scathing voice that made their blood freeze. "I really don't care what you do to each other, but not in the middle of the hallway, after curfew."

Draco stared at Caledonia, meeting her frightened emerald eyes. She frantically pulled her dress in place and he withdrew his hands from where it had ridden so high up under her skirt to her back and tried to button as much he could with his shirt.

From where Severus could see in the darkened hallway and the light of his wand, he only could see that the female was hidden behind the young male, her hands had quickly snapped back into the shadow, and his shirt was almost halfway up his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he was not sure where his hands were but was sure where they were. He assumed the couple was the older students and he growled, as the two did not move to reveal themselves and snapped, "Break apart already!"

The couple parted and they turned to face him, the girl half hidden in the shadow. "Professor Snape." He stared at Draco in disbelief. He had just left the boy a mere hour ago and he was quick to find someone to snog, perhaps shagging! He could see they were rumpled and his shirt had several buttons undone and her skirt was hitched high which she seem to be trying discreetly pulling them down behind Draco.

Severus narrowed his eyes to Draco and stuck a wand up to the youth's face, the tip pointed up his chin, lighting up his face. "Ten point from Slytherin for breaking curfew. I will not mention about your romp in the dark this time around seeing this is the first time I have ever caught you. Bring that girl out so I can dock her points off."

Draco swallowed hard and stepped aside, letting her step out of the shadowed alcove. Severus turned his wand to her and his eyes went wide as he sputtered, "Cal…Caledonia Lilia Snape!"

"Father," Caledonia dropped her head in shame as she held her skirt down, feeling it wasn't low enough to hide her shame.

Severus drew to his full height and with a clip in his voice, "You two, my office right now." He turned and strode away.

Draco grabbed Caledonia's hand and they hurried after him. As they reached the dungeon and into Severus' office, they broke apart and stood there, their heads bowed in shame. Severus glared at the two of them and finally snapped, "Detention for two weeks, both of you." Then he rounded onto Draco, "You dare to defile my daughter! Using her like you have done with half of the Slytherin girls!"

Draco drew up his full height and stonily replied, "Do you really believe the rumors spread by immature girls?" Severus drew back, impressive with his bravado. "I have never slept with anyone and it is my desire to share my intimacy with the one I love, the woman I will marry." He then gave a hint of hopeful look at Caledonia who blushed slightly. "I apologize if I have acted unruly with your daughter."

Caledonia rolled her eyes and sighed, drawing attentions toward herself, "Father! Really, I believe it had been my decision to do who I will be with!"

Severus looked about to turn purple and Caledonia wondered if she had overstepped the line and winced as he nearly exploded. "Caledonia Lilia Snape! Who do you think you are speaking to? Your father! You carry my last name, live in my households and is under my watch and care since the moment you discovered your true heritage! As long you remain in my care, you are to obey and honor me! Twice you defied me tonight with your attitude!" He saw her pale and smirked inwardly, "yes, I know what you did at the party! I won't have a tart for a daughter!" She went from white to deep shade of red and cringed as she tugged onto her skirt once again feeling naked. He swished around and took a deep breath, seeming calmer than the moment before and replied softly, "these are terrible time we live in and moments of times like these with each other are precious." He then faced the two noting the paleness of their faces. "Besides that, aren't you broken up?"

Draco shook his head. "We just simply had a break over the summer and we have reunited at the start of term and do not wish to go through that again."

Severus appeared tired and slumped down in the wingback chair, glancing at the two, sitting together on the couch facing him. "Draco, you're already in a prearranged marriage with Miss Parkinson and I don't think you can easily get out of it."

Draco frowned as he held Caledonia's hand. "I do not care. If it takes to be disowned from the Malfoy family and lose my entire inheritance," he then glanced at Caledonia, looking deeply into her emerald eyes. "I love her more than anything. I know who she was and accept that. I know of her fate, but didn't someone say that you cannot escape fate but you can change your destiny? At whatever cost, I stand by Caledonia." He then turned to Severus, a hard resolve on his face.

Severus had to admit inwardly that the boy was passionate and would stand by his words. He then looked at his daughter and knew she would be safe with Draco Malfoy. He saw the equal passion in her eyes and it reminded him how Lily had looked at him a long time ago, and knew where her heart lay.

"Do not dishonor my daughter." He then said, standing up. "I will not stand in your way if you succeed getting out of the contract. It will be Caledonia's decision to accept or not. But one thing, I will have your bits if you dishonor her in any way, name, mind, soul or body!"

Draco stood up, matching Severus' height, "Then, you have my word, I will honor her if it must take my own life."

Caledonia gasped softly, "Draco! Don't…" She stood up and reached for him, "please do not swear your life for me. I have enough people dying in my name alone."

Draco turned to her and cupped her cheek, seeing the tears in her eyes and understood what she meant. All the peoples she had loved in her whole life had indeed died for her, rather, for Harry Potter. She did not need another one to add to the notch of her belt and for the name of Caledonia Lilia Snape. "Then, I must survive, to uphold my promise." He then kissed her passionately.

Severus scowled at the two and pushed them apart, "it is one thing but for my godson and my daughter to kiss in my face! Caledonia, go to bed, I need to have a talk with Draco. You and I will have a talk tomorrow night."

She laughed softly at her father and nodded knowing that there was no avoidance for the talk, "Good night, Dad. I love you." She then turned to Draco, giving him a soft smile and touched his cheek. "Night love."

Draco watched as Caledonia leave and then turned to find Severus scowling darkly at him. "Sir?" He swallowed hard.

"Your speech was very flattering… but I do hold promise to have your bits. Have you discussed with her about what the Dark Lord want you two to do?"

Draco suddenly looked weary and tired, dropped down on the couch, rubbing his face. "Yes. She had asked, but I held off because I don't know how to break it to her. But she got it out of me not too long ago."

Severus sat in the chair once again, leaning forward, his hands clasped together. "Good. Dumbledore has a nasty habit of keeping things from her and the result was a trashed office and mistrust. But now it involves her now, more than ever and she must know."

"I know that now." Draco replied. "She nearly trashed the Room of Requirement. Scary." He shuddered, remembering the objects crashing around him.

Severus had to smile at that. "She's a big girl. After all, Dumbledore know of the plan and will go with it. He doesn't have much time left either."

Curious, Draco asked, "Why was Dumbledore so willing to die soon?"

Severus shook his head. "Not now. If he has not told Caledonia, then I should not tell you yet. It is Dumbledore's decision to tell. But know this, one way or another, he doesn't have long to live."

"Does it have to do with his hand?"

"Yes. That's all I can say." Severus said standing up and Draco followed suit.

Draco nodded and stood up, "all right." He headed toward the door and paused before leaving. "Father's holding masked ball over the hols… will the two of you attend?"

Severus stood up and gave a shrugs. "It depends. You know I don't usually attend those parties of your father's."

Draco nodded, disappointed, "right. Good night." Then he was gone.

Severus gave a long heavy sigh and turned to head to his chamber, muttering under his breath. "It's one thing for the students to be caught snogging, but my own kid…" He shuddered.


	17. Chapter 17

Part Two: Seven

"We are to head to the Prince Manor over the break. There are to be no students left at Hogwarts this year and upon Professor Dumbledore's request, you will remain at the Burrow on Christmas Day as Harry Potter." Severus told his daughter as he stood in her room while she packed her trunk.

She turned to face him, holding a dress that she was going to pack. "But the polyjuice potion only worked an hour."

"I have just developed a new one, this one work for up to eight hours, so you will have three doses for twenty four hours period. After Christmas, you will come home." He glared at the dress in her hands and strode to her, taking the material with his finger and a snide in his voice, "I thought I asked you to get rid of this dress."

She huffed at him and grabbed it off his finger, ignoring his tone. "I won't wear it again in public. I happen to like this dress." She shoved it, mindlessly that it wasn't folded and piled the rest of her clothes over the top in true Harry Potter fashion and shut her trunk close, locking it with her wand. "It's going to be boring at the manor…"

"I have plenty of work for you to do. How is your next essay coming along?" He asked, returning to his place near the door, arms crossed almost sneering.

Rolling her eyes as she pulled her cloak on, she replied, "It's almost ready." She paused halfway to the door and pursed her lips. "Why half-blood prince?" She finally asked the question that she pondered for a long time.

His eyes went soft slightly as he held the door open and his voice equally soft. "I'm not proud of my muggle father," and it was all he said.

"Oh."

They both walked to the front entrance and they stopped. She left her trunk among the pile of trunks for the house elves to deliver to the train in Hogsmede. She turned to him and gave a small smile. "I'll see you at home." Her heart swelled slightly just saying the word that she had come to call home.

He gave a small smirk and a head nod. "Go on then." He watched her run to meet with her friends and started to climb in the carriage along with them. He scowled as Draco joined her. He grimaced as he recalled the night before, catching the two of them in compromising position and giving them detention for two week that they will serve after the break.

"Isn't it nice, interhouse relationship is finally happening?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he appeared next to Severus. They watched as Draco and Caledonia settle in the carriage and the blond pulling a blanket over the two of them while Tracey sat between Blaise and Hermione and Ron sat next to Caledonia. He realized the carriage contained Slytherins and Gryffindor. His eyes shifted to see other carriage and noticed many other students was taking same example, mixing houses, talking and laughing.

"Yeah," He replied to the headmaster.

"At least, I am glad that I get to see a sight like this before…" Albus said softly and let it linger in the air. Severus knew fully what he meant and turned to the headmaster, dark look on his face.

"Albus! It didn't have to be this way. I am trying to find a cure for you."

The elderly wizard smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes like usual and placed his blackened hand onto Severus' shoulder, the color almost blending with the younger man's robe. "No. Use your time to help the younger generation, for the future. It's for the greater good." He lifted his hand and glanced at it. Severus saw pain in his eyes. "I have come a long way, it's simply is time for me." He then glanced to the carriages that began to move toward Hogsmeade to take the students to the red train that would take them home. "From what I can see…" He allowed his hand to drop, his sleeves covering the gnarly fingers. "You don't have much time with your daughter either, before she is taken away into another man's arm."

Severus gave a small huff and turned to watch the carriages. "I know."

"Ah, love… its rather special, isn't it?"

Severus said nothing and walked toward the gate to join the other professors so they would apparate to Hogsmeade to supervise as students boarded the trains. He turned and his dark eyes met the twinkling blue hidden behind moon spectacles across the lawn and then he was gone in a flash.

Hogsmeade Train station was full of jovial cheer, laughing and talking as the students milled around. They had an hour before the train arrived and some went into the town to make a last minute shopping while most remained at the station, chatting and grabbing the last minutes before they would see each other for two weeks.

Caledonia stood with Hermione, Tracey, Cho and Susan, discussing what they would do over the holiday.

"I'll be at the Burrow." Hermione said and sighed, glaring at the red head boy who happens to be snogging a ditzy blonde few yard away. Caledonia shook her head and bumped shoulder with her friend.

"Hermione, he'll realize that she got no brain, literally." She replied laughing.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Tracey asked turning onto Caledonia.

"Oh… not much. Just going home, some homework as Daddy-dearest want me to do and brew a whole lot of potions." She replied with an equally matched Snape sneer.

Hermione frowned and itched to ask a question but was interrupted by Cho who asked her something and she blinked, realizing she missed. "What, sorry?"

"I was asking if Harry would come around for Christmas?"

Hermione blinked and glanced to see Caledonia looking away, but happened to catch a nod. "I don't know, " she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It'd be nice to see him again. I am sure he missed us all."

Tracey smiled. "I wonder what he would say if he saw how things had changed at Hogwarts."

"I think he'd be happier that things are good. Maybe shocked to see that Professor Snape has a daughter," Hermione replied with humor in her voice and saw that Caledonia wasn't paying attention and glanced where the other girl had her attention on. Not quite a way down the boardwalk of the station, Draco was standing with his friends and Pansy just happened to latch onto his arm, almost rubbing herself on him, trying to glue herself to him as much she could.

Tracey rolled her eyes as she had turned to see what caught her friends' attention. Cho turned and gaped with disgust. "That girl…"

Susan nodded. "I know. She's a slut, really. I hear she was shagging half of the sixth year boys and going through the seventh years."

Caledonia seethed. She was tired and irritated with Pansy. It had gone long enough and scowled at Draco, seeing that he was not doing anything and stomped over to them to pry the girl off Draco and put her in her place. However as she got close enough, Ernie and Cormac appeared. Cormac smirked at her but slid over to Hermione, attempting to snag her closer to him.

Draco had by now noticed Caledonia in a fit of rage coming his way but intercepted by two boys. He saw the leering look on Cormac's face and raised an eyebrow as Cormac turned to Hermione. Ernie approached Caledonia, shamelessly taking her hand into his and speaking to her.

"Caledonia, I would like to owl you over the break." Ernie asked as he held her hand to his face, about to kiss her hand. She stared at him with bewilderment and then scowl finally settled on her face. Before she could retort, a high voice stopped her.

"Draco-poo! Why are you so upset about?" Pansy pouted as she tugged onto Draco's arm.

Caledonia looked to see Draco seething, his face turning to rage. She blinked and glanced to see Ernie smirking and kissing her hand. She stammered and felt him snake his arm around her waist to draw her into a hug. She gasped as he leaned down to kiss her lips. When it clicked in her mind, she tried to push him away but Ernie proved to be rather strong.

Draco tore away from Pansy's grasp and with an enraged snarl, he grabbed and ripped Ernie away from Caledonia and punched him squarely in his face. Too shocked, Caledonia stumbled back and caught by Tracey and Susan before she could fall.

"Draco! Why did you do that? You and Caledonia are over! You're mine!" Pansy shrieked and tried to tug him away. However, Draco was ignoring her, glaring at Ernie who looked shocked as he held his bleeding nose.

Ernie sputtered, speaking nasally, "Yeah! What's with you? Caledonia's free."

Snapping out of her stupor, Caledonia stepped in between the two boys, "Draco! Really, I could've handled that myself!" Then she turned onto Ernie. "You prat! Didn't I slap any sense in you last night? I am not dating you!"

Pansy huffed and snidely replied, "Oh. So you're just going through boys now? I can see how Cormac's eyeing you. He did say you're feisty in bed." By now, half of the student population had gathered around them and heard what she had said. "I can see why the boys are fighting over you. You're a slut! And daddy-dearest wouldn't punish you."

Caledonia gasped and Draco's eyes widened as they turned to Pansy who looked smug. The dark haired-girl murmured to herself in rage, "I might not hit girls, but you are an exception."

Before Draco could say anything, Caledonia rushed past him and before anyone knew it, Pansy shrieked as her face was being punched. Caledonia wasn't stopping, jumping onto the other girl, punching and slapping while Pansy fought back. They rolled around, screaming and hitting each other until they were pulled apart by magic force.

Bloodied and in right state, the two girls glared at each other, unable to move due to a full body bind spell upon them. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stepped in, furious and wands held up to hold the girls apart.

"What is going on here?" the elderly woman glanced around seeing Ernie standing there with bloodied nose and Draco's hands in fist, one of them slightly scraped. She gave them a pointed stare, "You two stay."

Severus also looked about, taking in what was going on. His eyes finally landed onto the four girls huddled together. "You four… Explain."

Feeling the other three pushing her forward, Hermione stammered very much like she had done in her first year after the whole troll fiasco. "W… well, uhm." She glanced to her friend who was being released from body bind, scowling and glaring at Pansy. Her nose was broken and blood was staining her front, robe and shirt. Her hair was mussed up and Pansy didn't look any better with red claw welts running down her face, busted lip and torn robe. "It happened all so fast…" She met Professor Snape's eyes and cringed at the pointed glare. "Caledonia went to talk to Malfoy and Ernie and Cormac showed up…" She winced as she met Draco's blue gaze that was hardened. She spoke quickly in one breath, "Ernie kissed Caledonia, Malfoy punched him and Caledonia tried to stop them and Pansy said mean things to Caledonia and well, you know, they got into a cat fight." She then mouthed to Caledonia, "Sorry."

Caledonia shrugged, not too angry with Hermione for telling the truth. Professor McGonagall rounded onto her and Pansy, asking, "Is that true?" Pansy turned her nose up and crossed her arms. Caledonia nodded. "I see." She turned to Severus. "Well, I suppose its twenty points off from each houses and two weeks detention after the holiday for each of you."

Severus stepped up to the transfiguration professor. "Yes. However Mr. Malfoy and Miss Snape already have two weeks detention with me starting after the holiday. I will gladly take them on for a whole month." He gave a pointed glare to his daughter with horrified face.

"Very well. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Macmillan will serve with Mr. Flich as soon as they return." As Professor McGonagall finished, the red train chugged into view and stopped, blasting its horn. "Everyone, get on the train now!" At that, the students broke apart and scampered.

With a flick of wand, Professor McGonagall cleaned and mended both Ernie and Pansy and shooed them off while Draco and Caledonia stood before Severus, looking a bit ashamed.

"What in the world is going on with you two? Every time I turn around lately, I have to deal with the both of you!" Severus snapped.

Draco sighed, studying the snow on the ground. "I don't know." He glared at Caledonia who seethed at him, finding a fit to stomp his feet and he howled slightly, hopping away from her. Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and decided to overlook the behavior.

"Really! Can't you tell that tart to stay away from you?" She spat at him.

Draco gaped at her. "What? What about you? You let that sod kiss you!"

"I see." Severus drawled. "Two of you have admirers that one another are jealous of. Get your arses on the train and I do not want to hear any more of this." He snapped and waved his wand to clean his daughter up. "And I will see to you when you get home!"

Bowing her head, she murmured, "Yes father." She turned and sulked off, getting onto the train with Draco in tow.

"Bloody hormones!" Severus growled under his breath as he watched the train move to leave the station.

Professor McGonagall tittered slightly. "What else, Severus dear?" She turned and walked away saying over her shoulder, "there's not much we can do but take points and hand out detention."

As the train jerked to leave the station, Draco grabbed Caledonia's arm and tugged her lightly so she would turn and face him. He could see angry fire in her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right; I should put her in place a long time ago."

Huffing in defeat, she slumped slightly and leaned against the wall. "I let my jealousy get the best of me… I am sick of her. She's been on my nerves since the beginning of the term."

He reached out, snaked his hand around her neck, and drew her close so he'd hold her. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms and back, he softly said in her hair. "Love, I think everyone knows by now we're dating." He gave a chuckle. "But I'm not sorry for breaking Macmillan's nose."

She shook her head into his chest and looked up, twining her arms around his neck, smiling. "And I; for beating the crap out of Parkinson."

"What are you going to do for Christmas day?" He asked as he tugged her along to find an empty compartment.

Holding his hand, she stayed close to him and softly replied, "I'm going to the Burrow for the day… as him."

They found an empty compartment and he sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "Why?"

"I am not quite sure, but that's what father said. I guess Dumbledore had something in mind." She sighed. "But right now, I don't care." She kissed him and he grasped her head, deepening the kiss.

After a quiet snogging session, they broke apart for air. She giggled at him and snuggled on his chest, playing with his tie. He was combing his fingers through her long ebony locks. Feeling sluggish under his ministration, she asked curiously, "What's an unbreakable vow?"

He stopped his ministration on her hair and glanced down to where she was half lying on his chest. He blinked and realized she grew up muggle and berated himself for nearly thinking she was a pureblood. Hell, most of the time, she acted like one. "It's a pact between two, with a third as a witness… something you can't break." He left off what would happen if it breaks… it was not what he wanted to get into.

"I think I figured that part out." She pushed herself up to face him, "I overheard my father and your mother and Bellatrix during the summer and they made one."

Draco looked away, nodding once. "I know. It had a lot to do what the Dark Lord wants me to do about Dumbledore." She gasped softly and listened intently. His eyes returned to meet her emerald orbs. "If I were to fail in my task, your father is to do it for me." She gasped; tears welled up in her eyes. He shifted to sit upright and held her. His thumbs brushed away the tears that came free. "Caledonia. They knew; Dumbledore knew…" He sighed. "I don't think I'll ever bring myself to kill him."

She nodded softly, "Still."

"It's not time yet love. Just enjoy the holiday, whatever we have until then. All right?" He asked and she nodded, closing her eyes, allowing him to lie back and hold her as they stayed that way for the remainder of the trip, snogging and just lying there together.

As they reached the station, they parted unwillingly and with promises to owl each other over the holidays. Caledonia then said good-byes to her friends and found her father waiting in the shadow and she stepped up to him. He turned and she saw there was a fireplace behind him, along with several more lined up on the wall and threw in green powder, muttering, "I don't fancy apparition at the moment."

She nodded, tugging her luggage and stepped in, clearly saying, "Prince Manor," and she was gone in green flame.

Arriving in the study at the house, she stepped aside and allowed the house elves take her luggage and her father appeared. She swished her wand to clean them both off the ashes and soot. He nodded in thanks and stepped forward before he turned to her. "I regret to not be home often this Holiday…" he sighed and scowled, "Both masters have things for me to do. I trust you keep yourself busy until Christmas."

She nodded and that was what she did. She kept herself busy by doing her homework and reading ahead for few of her classes and writing essays for potions. She even did few potions for her father to stock up the Hogwarts infirmary and few odd and end potions she wanted to experiments, resulting creating her own soaps and shampoos.

Christmas Eve approached and in the Prince Manor found the two Snapes sitting together in the study before a simple Christmas tree that Caledonia had decorated in her free times. The fire was alive and merrily burning and she smiled, handing him a gift. He set down his cognac and took the gift.

"There's no need, love." He said as he took the square gift.

"I wanted to, father." She smiled at him and he nodded, tearing the gaudy muggle Christmas print paper to reveal an album. He stared at the cover, it was covered in green velvet and trimmed with gold. A gold inlaid plate sat on the top with S and L inscribed on it. He swallowed hard and opened the album, greeted to find a picture of himself and Lily from long ago.

Choked, he looked to his daughter and whispered, "how?"

With tears in her eyes, "The pictures were with mom's things and I took the charms off the album that Hagrid gave me…" She moved closer to look at the picture, tracing over Lily's smiling face. "I think she started the album but didn't finish it…" She turned the pages near to the end and he saw there were more pictures, recent pictures of him and Caledonia from the past year. He was surprised to see quiet few good pictures of the two of them together. "I managed to get some from Creevy. He was always forever taking pictures everyday of everyone." She smiled, laughing as she gestured to the picture where she was standing with her father at Slughorn's party, they both looked as if they were about to face off.

"Thank you." He replied, wrapping his arm around her to hug her. She hugged in earnest and they stayed that way for a while before breaking apart. He reached over and pulled another gift, handing it to her. She smiled at him and tore the paper apart to find a long thin box and she glanced up to her father before opening it. She swallowed as she stared down at the gift; it was unique and beautiful. She picked it up, holding the silver chain attached to a beautiful shield charm that was about inch and half long and an inch wide. She looked at it closely to see a crown in the center of the silver shield and a sword and wand crossed behind the crown on a base of emerald background framed with silver.

He reached out and unclasped it and she turned, holding her hair up as he clasped the necklace around her neck. It sat perfectly on her chest below her collarbones and she turned to face him, smiling. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She latched onto him, hugging him and kissing his cheek before setting back on her heels.

"It once belonged to your grandmother, passed down from generation to generation. It is the symbol of the Prince family. The mistress of the house wore this while the master," He held his hand out to show the armband that was hidden under his sleeve; a similar shield was on a black strap of leather. "It is woven with protective charms, often; the two of them alerts each other if one other is in harm." He sighed, "Now you will know if I am all right or not…" He frowned and leaned forward, cupping her cheek, "But, do not attempt your foolish heroic rescue after me, do you understand this?" He then picked the necklace and allowed it to weight in his hand. "I will know if you need me or not… and that I am proud to have you as my heir." He then stroked her hair before sitting back. "Look in the box…" He gestured to the box that lay forgotten beside her. She picked it up and uncovered another tissue to see another chain, a bit longer and there was no pendant or anything on it. She frowned as she held it up.

"That…" he pulled another gift out from under the tree, "is for this…" He handed another thin box to her. She took it, it was longer than the first and unwrapped it and opened it to gasp. "Mother's wand…" She picked it up. It was dark smooth wood with carving of vines and lily on the base. It was almost the same length as her wand. Puzzled as she realized the chain her hand, "What does a wand have to do with a chain?"

He chuckled. "This is actually a gift from your mother. She would want you to have her wand. Now, your wand?"

She blinked and drew out her wand and handed it to her father. He took it and weighted it in his hands, speaking softly. "It is dangerous for you to go around with this wand. I didn't think of this before, but I am rather surprised no one noticed yet but soon, certain people will begin to question. This is unmistakably Harry Potter's wand."

She gasped, realizing her father was right. "You're right… it was in the paper what my wand looked like from fourth year…"

"Yes." He drew out his wand and muttered a charm and she watched as her wand shrank and became silver, only an inch long with a ring at the end. He took the chain, attached the wand on it, and spoke one more spell before slipping it over her head. The necklace came to rest on her chest, the tiny wand resting between her breasts. "There… hidden from sight for now. If you ever find yourself in need of your wand, you just simply take it off and it will return to its original form. But use this." He gestured to the other wand in her hand. "It should work perfectly for you. It is willow." He paused, a strange smile played on his lips.

She looked at the ten inches wand and swished, sparks of silver and gold shot out of the wand and she pointed to the ornament on the tree and cast it to levitate. It floated around perfectly as her other wand did. "I knew it was willow, but what is the core?" She asked, turning back to her father.

"The core is rather unique much likes your own. A very much rarer phoenix feather, a white one." He smirked.

She gasped and stared at her wand in awe. "Really?"

"Yes. No one really knew this except for Ollivander, Dumbledore and myself. It was so rare that she decided to keep it to herself. That is why your mother was powerful with charms; she even cast unknown charm to protect you when you were a babe." He sighed and took a long swig.

She held the wand to her chest, also lost in memory, recalling how her mother had shouted to the Dark Lord and then died. A tear fell from her eyes and then they both were snapped out of deep thought when the fire roared. They looked to see Albus Dumbledore stepping through with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Merry Christmas! Ah, I see you have exchanged your gifts." Albus cheerfully said as he went to sit in another chair perpendicular to Severus. "Are you ready for tonight?" He asked to Caledonia.

She refrained from rolling her eyes and stood up. "Almost. Here, Happy Christmas." She handed a bag to Albus Dumbledore and he took it, opening it up and smiled gleefully as he took a candy and popped it in his mouth. "Oh, Sourheads. Those muggle candies are rather interesting." He grinned.

Severus stood up and turned to face the two other men. "Is everything secured over at the Burrow?"

Sirius nodded, "yes. I don't see why we have to have Harry Potter over at the Burrow for a day."

Remus clasped his hand on Sirius' shoulder to keep the other man calm. "We've gone over this. Now is not the time." He gave Sirius a pointed glare.

Caledonia stood up and pocketed her wand. "All right. I've let this gone far enough, ignoring it and trying to not pry when I usually do. But why do I need to go to the Burrow as Harry Potter?" She stood there, giving everyone a look that reminded them all of Lily Evans when she was demanding. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes blazing emerald.

Albus intertwined his fingers together, eyes twinkling. "Dear." He chuckled, "I suppose you should know. Severus?" He glanced to the potion master.

Severus seethed and cursed inwardly at the old wizard then turned to her. "Caledonia, we need for you to make an appearance as Harry Potter because the Dark Lord is getting antsy about his disappearance. For Harry to show his face will…" He ground his teeth, "As much I don't like it… Pacify him for the time being. He's scouring the entire isle of Britain for him and is starting to build army of Death Eaters in other parts of the world."

"That's right." Sirius stepped in, noticing that she had gaping look on her face. "Harry Potter's disappearance actually caused a catalyst in his plan, now that the motion of the Dark Lord is not isolated in Britain and we don't want to involve the other countries."

Caledonia snapped her jaw shut and asked, "So, if I appear as Harry Potter, Vol…" She saw her father's pointed stare and backtracked, giving him a questioning glance before she continued. "Dark Lord will keep it to Britain?"

"In a sense, dear." Remus replied. "Just one day, at the Burrow."

Severus nodded. "And I slipped it to him that Harry Potter will be there for Christmas."

She exploded it right then, "What are you thinking!" several glass balls on the tree behind her blew up in shards and the men shielded themselves while she stood there in rage, her hair flying around her. "You are putting the Weasleys and the other in danger! You're going to have him show up at the Burrow and flatten it to the ground! Are you nuts?"

"Caledonia Lilia Snape!" Severus roared over the howl of her power and she cringed, calming down immediately. "That will not happen." He stonily told her and stepped up to grasp her shoulders, staring down at her. She swallowed as he continued. "He will be sending few Death Eaters to check to see if Harry is there, that is all. He is not ready to face you, even he admitted that himself."

She nodded and fell into his arms, crying softly. "Why am I not told?" She turned to glare at Dumbledore. "Am I old enough to know anything that is my life?"

The ancient wizard stood up and there was no twinkle in his eyes. "Soon, everything will be in your hands. But allow us some secrets… you are young and you should enjoy what's left of your childhood."

Severus rolled his eyes over Caledonia's head toward the elder wizard, helped her to stand upright, and wiped the tears off her face. "Love, you and the others will be safe. I made sure of this." He kissed her forehead and pressed the vial into her hand and she looked down to see the golden liquid sloshing in the glass. "The fewer things you know the better it is." He traced a finger on her scar and she understood then, looking up into his eyes. Up close, she could see that they weren't ebony as they appeared, but a dark shade of green ringed with much darker green. She nodded at him and stepped back, taking her wand, she swished a spell over her clothes, changing her black legging and long emerald shirt into a jean and long sleeve green shirt.

She then uncorked the bottle and drank the potion up. It wasn't a minute that she turned from Caledonia Snape into Harry Potter. Rolling her shoulders, he looked to find Sirius grinning at him, handing the glasses. Taking it and placing it on his nose, he realized that the glasses were charmed that it wasn't a prescription one. "Thanks." He winced as he found it strange to hear his own voice once again.

"Here are the other two." Severus stepped forward, placing the two in his hand. "It is close to midnight, so the next one should be about seven in the morning before you change. After that, the last one about one in the afternoon. Just take it with your lunch. No one should be the wiser. Your wand?" He held his hand out.

Harry handed his mother's wand to him and watched as his father cast a charm, changing the appearance of the wand to the one he usually held. His hand went up to his chest; he could feel the two necklaces under his shirt. "Thanks." He said as he received his wand and pocketed it. He saw Remus hoisting a bag over his shoulder and Sirius standing by the fireplace.

"Anything. Let me know." Severus told Harry, his hand over his wrist and Harry nodded, touching his chest, over the pendant. "See you tomorrow night."

"Bye Dad." He said and then stepped into the fireplace, allowing Remus call out the location and the fire swooshed over them and the next thing he knew, he stumbled into Weasley's living space. The lights were dimmed low and Sirius and Remus held finger up to their lips. With a swish, Harry was clean and looked about, feeling nostalgic.

"Come on. Molly was at loss to where to bunk you so you're bunking with me!" Sirius grinned, grabbed the bag off Remus' shoulder, and led the boy up the stairs. Then, Harry fell onto the bed, sighing while Sirius bustled around the tiny room and settled on the other bed. "Kind of strange to be back in your old body, isn't it?"

Harry rubbed his face, having already taken the glasses off. "Yeah. Very strange… I've gotten used to being Caledonia." He felt his heart clench, missing Draco for some odd reason at the moment. He grinned in the dark, recalling how they had snogged on the train few days before and after the party.

"I heard about your romp in the hallway from Snape… you sure did give him grief." Sirius said softly, laugher traced in his voice.

"I know." Harry chuckled. "He was so mad at me."

"Yeah. Hey." Sirius said as he laid on his side, looking over to Harry, finding the boy looking back at him. The moon glowed through the window, bathing the room with soft hue. "If you had to choose, which body would you want to live in?"

Harry smiled. "Caledonia." Then he rolled over, closing his eyes, falling faster into dreamland. Despite having a body of a male, he knew his heart was definitely Caledonia.

"Blimey!" Harry woke to the shout, rubbed his eyes to see Ron, Hermione and the twins hovering above him, and noticed few others in the cramped room, grinning down at him. "Harry! You didn't tell us you'd be here!" Ron looked ecstatic.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron's just happy to have you back."

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, sitting up, thankful that this time around, he opted to wear pajama top and bottom, never knowing if the potion would wear off and realized as he glanced around asking, "What time is it?"

"Close to eight." One of the twin replied. "Why?"

"Oh… just needed to take some medicine… feel like a cold coming on." He reached over, and pulled his jeans up and felt around in the pocket until he found the vial. By now, most of the family members had left and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the room. Hermione sat at the foot of the bed while the siblings sat on Sirius' bed.

"Oh that." Hermione eyed the golden potion. "So that's how you are like you are now. I thought it didn't work for the opposite gender and wouldn't you be looking more like Snape?"

Harry drank the potion and laughed at Hermione at her questioning and puzzled looks. "Something Dad whipped up. It is not on the market and will not be. He managed to get it to work for the opposite gender and the last time, it lasted an hour and I did look like a Snape. But he must have made it better this time around. He mentioned it took a long time to make it." He stood up and dropped his pants. Ginny squealed and covered her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione muttered under her breath. "What? Its boxer shorts!"

Ron laughed when Harry pulled the jeans on and tugged his shirt off, only to have tank top underneath and pulled the other shirt on. Then the redhead asked, "How long are you here for?"

"Until tonight." Harry replied with a grin. "Let's go downstairs."

Hermione and Ginny got up and led the way and Ron paused, holding Harry back. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I missed ya." Ron said simply, hint of redness dusted his cheeks from embarrassment.

"But…" Harry started.

"I know. But it's so different when you're her… it's just not the same… I see both of you like two different people."

"Ron… I get it. I'm still me. I'll tell you this now. In my heart, I am Caledonia Lilia Snape and I love Draco Malfoy."

"Bloody hell!" Ron whined, closing his ears. "That was just so weird to hear you say that! My eyes!" He then rubbed his eyes. "Mental images! I'm scarred for life!" Harry laughed as he darted downstairs while Ron complaining about how he is damaged for good.

The day went by with jovial cheers, huge breakfast served. Even Severus showed up, scowling and watching over as everyone passed along presents, ripping through papers and delighting over what they've gotten and a quiet few ended up in his hands and a half-hearted thanks was given and shocked looks as few gifts was granted from him to the others.

Everyone looked to see a large dark eagle owl swoop down onto the ledge of the window and Harry scrambled to the window, pushing it open so Persephone would come in. He took the gift and grinned, it was penned in familiar writing, addressed to Caledonia Snape.

His father peered over his shoulder, "I hope Draco knew the risks of sending you this." He scowled and moved back to where he had been standing.

"It's charmed that everyone else only sees 'Harry Potter' on it." Hermione said, looking at the package. "What do you read on it?"

"Caledonia Snape." Harry replied as he gave the owl a treat, pulled out a small gift from his pocket, tied it Persephone's ankle, and watched as she flew off and closed the window.

"Well, open it." Sirius barked and laughing as Harry blushed.

Harry tore the wrapping off and there was a box, he opened it and swallowed hard. He then closed it and blushing ten shades more.

"What is it?" Ron asked, attempting to take the box but Harry snatched it back.

"Show us!" Sirius shouted and everyone joined in, cheering and calling at Harry.

"All right… all right." Harry replied, still red as ever and opened the box, pulling out two matching combs, beautiful designs on the edge done in silver and gold with emeralds and diamonds.

Hermione cooed as she took the combs, "They're so beautiful!"

Fleur peered over her shoulder while Ginny did the same. The French veela reached out and traced her finger over the gems, "They're charmed with protection charms."

Bill took one while the other family members passed around the other for inspection. "Goblin made. This is antique and rather priceless."

Severus glanced at the combs, impressed what Draco had sent to his daughter for Christmas. "It's very nice. I am sure, beautiful in your hair." He found saying that awkward to Harry and handed them back. Harry nodded as he placed the combs back in the box and pocketed it. He knew he would treasure the gift forever. Lunch was served which lasted couple of hours, and then the rest of the afternoon were spent talking, laughing and playing several of games, including snowball fight.

The day wore on, the sky grew dark, and the noise level winded down to almost quiet. Harry was found sitting in the living room, fiddling with the pendant around his neck, studying the Prince crest while Remus, Sirius and Tonks chatted among themselves quietly over egg-nog. Then Harry decided to get up and go see Ron, to have some more chat with him alone. He made his way up the stairs and bumped into Ginny who happened to come out of the shower.

"Oh hey, Ginny." Harry said as he stepped aside.

"Harry." Ginny smiled and moved around. Then she paused, "Can I ask you something?" She asked, staring into Harry's eyes, recognizing her friend's eyes in another form. It felt strange to her. She saw him nod and she blushed a bit. "I just want to do one thing with Harry Potter…" She looked away, tugging her robe tighter. "I mean…" She saw the horror flicker across Harry's face and laughed. "No, not like that!" She shook her head. "You see, I've had crush on you for a long time and when I learned that you're Caledonia, I realized… I'll never see Harry Potter again."

"Ah…" Harry replied, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "I'm sorry…"

"But can I know this? Would there have been a chance between us, if the whole thing never happened?"

He thought and shook his head. "I honestly don't know, Ginny. You see, after Cho Chang I realized I wasn't comfortable with girls, in that way, really. I did thought about you and wondered myself if there was a chance. Maybe, if nothing changed and probably, a long time after the war, you and I might have had a chance. But now I know my heart belong to one…" He looked away, looking out of the window on the landing between stairs where they stood. The field around the house was covered in snow and the sky pitch black. He thought he saw some movement but didn't think twice of it.

"You love him?" She reached out, touching his arm, drawing his attention away from the window.

"Yes. With all of my heart, so much that it hurts sometime."

"That's good." Ginny smiled softly. "May I ask this one favor?" Harry gave her a quizzical look and she laughed. "You don't have to, but I just wanted… to know what its like to kiss Harry."

He swallowed hard. "Oh." He thought then for a few moments and nodded. "I suppose, just one time." He figured it would also benefit him, to see if he actually felt anything for a girl in general and leaned down to meet her head as she reached up. Their lips met and he moved his lips slightly, with experience he had learned in all those snogfeast with Draco. There was no sparks, no fireworks, but a chaste kiss. It felt like kissing your own sister. Then they broke apart. She blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then there were noises outside and they turned to the window, seeing flashes of movement in the darkness and a loud crackle that was familiar. They ran down the steps to find Tonks, Remus and Sirius outside, wands out. Harry and Ginny joined them, the rest of the family appeared behind them, looking on, determined looks on their faces, and all wands were out.

Bellatrix appeared before them, crackling and laughing manically. She swished her wand and roar of fire appeared, ten foot in height and all around the house like a snake. Remus, Sirius and Arthur ran out and held their wands, attempting to douse the wild fire and keep the flames away from the house.

Soon, several more swooshes appeared, a tall lankly wolfish man and another gaunt one stood beside her. She stared at Harry, tilting her head here and there, swaying madly in her place. "Ah, Harry Potter… so you are indeed here!"

Harry frowned, having a great dislike for the witch stepped out, holding his wand up to her. "So what of it?"

"We missed you!" She shrieked, crackled, and laughed gleefully, "We were afraid you wouldn't show your face… dear Lord Voldemort worried about you!"

"Well, you go back to him and tell him that I'll be waiting for him!" Harry shouted and watched as she disappeared in black smokes and the other that came with her did as well. Her loud ear splitting crackling lingered in the air and then all was quiet save for the roar of the fire. He sighed and turned back, going back in the house, feeling the potion wearing off and knew it was just end of the potion's spell and Harry would no longer be until it was time.

Caledonia stopped in the living room and from where she could see the others had managed to settle the fire. She sighed and rested her head on the fireplace mantle, not minding how the clothes on her were baggy. Ron, Hermione and Ginny gathered around her and they all leaned in to hug together, simply supporting each other.

"We're behind you all the way." Hermione said after they broke apart. She swished her wand and Caledonia's clothes shifted, fitting her form. She then swept her long hair out of her face and looked to each of her friends.

"Thanks."

"Hermione's right. Every one of us… all of the Dumbledore Army, more, and us here. Things are different now." Ron told her.

Caledonia nodded. "I know. Much more. Now that he knows Harry Potter's still around, we have to be more alert."

"That's right. At least, the situation is contained for now." Sirius replied. "We're glad that was all it takes."

Caledonia nodded. "Me too. I'm ready to go home." She sighed and turned to her friends. "Guys, thanks for today. I had a good time. I'll see you when the terms start."

"Yeah, go on, mate." Ron bopped Caledonia on the shoulder, picked up her bag, and handed it over. "Best gift we all were having you here. Merry Christmas."

She smiled at him and stepped into the green flame. "Prince Manor."


	18. Chapter 18

Part Two: Eight

Draco glared at Pansy Parkinson, who happened to be simpering and batting her eyes at him. Blaise chuckled under his breath and quieted as the glare redirected toward him. They were standing near the table that served appetizers and drinks, dressed in their finest and the large ballroom was alighted in sparkling fairies lights and decoration remaining from the Christmas holiday. The Malfoy family held their infamous annual New Year Eve ball for the pureblood for the last two centuries and each one more lavish than the last.

The blond looked away, shifting his emerald mask that matched his dark suit lined with emerald and silver. He glanced around, looking at people before him; his father had outdone himself this year. The room was lavish and gorgeous, there was people dancing, laughing and chatting, dressed in their finest, masks covering their faces and music floated in the air.

However, it wasn't complete for him. It was just missing one person he wished to be there that night with him and knew it wasn't possible. He had missed her terribly. Sighing and finishing off his drink and placing the cup down only to find his arm conquered by a girl with frilly ivory and pink dress that reminded him of a muggle treat bubble gum. "Pansy!" he seethed and shook his arm free. "Haven't you learned anything? I don't want you near me; I don't want to be seen with you! I might as well let Caledonia mess your face beyond magical repair next time!"

Pansy pouted and stomped her feet in a true toddler fashion. "Draco Malfoy, we're going to be married after graduation whatever you like it or not. You best get over your infuriation of Caledonia Snape and start considering me, your true wife!" She glared at him.

Sneering at her, "Not that I can help it… I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. I rather lose all of my inheritance than to shack with you!" He walked off, searching for a place to get away from the infuriating girl. Blaise followed him, snickering. "Shut it!" Draco snapped at his dark skinned friend.

"Well, as it was entertaining at first, but I have to agree, it is becoming bothersome." Blaise replied and leaned against the wall when his friend decided that they were far enough from Pansy. "It's even worse to watch you pine over a certain green eyed, raven haired girl that isn't here."

Draco scowled and saw his mother coming his way. "Oh great, now mother's going to annoy me about not dancing with my future spouse."

"Draco dear, why aren't you dancing?" Narcissa asked as she came up to him. Draco shot a look that said 'I told you' toward a smug Blaise. She looked around and spotted Pansy at the table, fuming. "Pansy sure look… pretty." She was at loss at the word to describe the said girl and took a sip from her glass, fighting back a grimace on her face.

Draco snickered. "Mother, you can say whatever you wish. I can help with the proper words: ugly, hag, a pug-faced or a slut."

"Draco!" Narcissa gave him a pointed look. "That's not how you should describe your future wife… though," she paused as if considering one of the words Draco had supplied rang true.

Draco threw his hands up in the air and gritted, "I'm not marrying that whore!" He then stopped, looking across the room to the entrance. He froze as he watched two dark figures appear. Blaise looked across and a knowing grin grew on his face. Narcissa noticed as well and turned to see what the two men were looking at and gasped softly.

She spoke then, "Ah, I see. Severus Snape decided to grace his presence with his daughter as well. My, my… she's rather gorgeous tonight." She smiled slightly.

Severus glanced around the room and saw Lucius Malfoy stride across the room to greet them. A servant awaited as he took his cloak off, to reveal that he was wearing formal black robe underneath and helped Caledonia to remove her black cloak that was lined with bright emerald stain, revealing that she was wearing a black mask that had silver and green accent and feathers around the edge. Her long ebony hair hung down her back to her waist while her bangs swept coyly over her eye and her pale shoulders were exposed. She wore a black corset over emerald lace that wrapped around her arms and her full lace skirt with black stain draping that bunched up over the front and let down in the back. She also wore matching black fingerless lace gloves and overall, she looked like a dark beauty and a quiet few men had already turned head to stare openly at her.

Severus shot few men a patented glare and turned to his old friend. "Lucius. Good to see you."

Lucius grinned and went to hug stiff Severus and laughed, "About time you came! My, my, who is this beauty? I was told that you have a daughter. But it never occurs to me how lovely she is." He moved to look at her. She blushed under his compliment and wrung her hands together.

Severus drawled, almost bored. "Yes." He reached over and brushed her hair aside as it fell into her face. "This is Caledonia Lilia Snape, my daughter that finally returned to me after so many years." He said with a soft tone, showing only love in his eyes for his child. "Caledonia, this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

She smiled and curtseyed to senior Malfoy, "It's nice to meet you." She then allowed Lucius take her hand and kissed it. She was nervous to meet him, knowing he had gotten out of Azkaban recently and wasn't sure if she should trust him. She could see a lot of Draco's good look came from his father and wondered if Draco would look like him when he reach his father's age and blushed a few shades redder before composting herself.

"Lovely… I can see why Draco had come home and made a shocking announcement how he is very much in love with this mysterious Caledonia." Lucius laughed and turned to search for his son but spotted the said boy already gliding across the dance floor toward them with smile upon his face and eyes shining with love that he had never seen on Draco's face before.

Draco just went from scowling to beaming adoration and awe as he immediately left his mother and Blaise at the wall and made his way across the room, ignoring indignant shouts as he pushed few dancers out of his way. He grinned as he stopped before Caledonia and bowed formally as expected of him. "Caledonia! I am glad you're here." He sighed and she lifted her hand formally, kissing it before sweeping in to wrap his arm around her waist in a hug and kissing her lips informally. Severus rolled his eyes and muttered few selective insult for the boy while Lucius gaped at the two of them before becoming amused. "Dance with me, love." Draco said as he left her lips. She nodded and allowed him to sweep her away, dancing along to the music and in their eyes, they were the only ones in the room.

Lucius turned to Severus, "How long?" He asked, gesturing to the two of them that just swept away, joining the dance floor.

The dark man shrugged. "Since Valentine, I believe."

"That explains it… All I hear from him was Caledonia this and that ever since I came home… Imagine my shock when I learned that she is your daughter of all people. You produced a quiet beautiful daughter."

Severus rolled his eyes and scowled at his old friend, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing servant. "I am capable of producing a child, thank you very much."

"I didn't mean to insult you my friend. However, I am glad that you are here… I have a pressing business tonight that I need you to witness and another to speak with you about. But let's greet some old friends beforehand." Lucius walked away and Severus followed.

"I didn't think you'd come tonight." Draco said softly as he led her across the floor. They danced perfectly together in harmony. "I was about to hex a certain person just before you came…"

She laughed at him and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder when the music changed into a slow song, feeling like she was on clouds swaying and floating. "Father surprised me this morning, saying we had a party to attend to and gave me this dress." She remembered when she had woken up and went down for breakfast and her father had a large box upon the table, telling her that she should be ready to attend a masked ball that night. She was rather surprised to find the gorgeous black and emerald dress in the box.

"You just look gorgeous tonight… a true Slytherin Princess." He grinned at her and she smacked him. He chuckled deeply and reached up to touch the combs he had given her in her hair. "Look gorgeous on you, love."

"Bill Weasley mentioned that they're goblin-made." She told him as he twirled them in a circle.

"Yes. They've been in the Malfoy family for generations. When I came across them, I thought of you. They look better in your hair than a blonde."

She smiled softly at him and touched the emerald tiepin that she had sent him for Christmas, "You like this?" She asked.

He looked into her emerald eyes that shone with happiness and love, all because she was in his arms at last after one and half long weeks. He wanted them to stay that way forever and felt as if everything is all right in the world. He clasped her hand that was on his chest. "I treasure it; I am amazed how you put a charm on it that I can feel your love every time I wear it." She blushed prettily and he twirled her across the floor.

"I've seen Caledonia once before but never truly got to meet her or take a very good look at her." Narcissa said to Blaise, watching her son sweep the girl off her feet and dance. "She's breathtakingly beautiful…"

"Yes she is." Blaise replied.

"You know her?"

"You could say that. She's in our house, our year as well."

"Do tell me about her. All I hear in the past week and half how Draco missed Caledonia and how he loves her and all that. Though he didn't explain much more. What is she like?"

"She's brilliant, wicked funny and also cast nasty hexes when she wants to." Blaise said with chuckles. "They didn't get along at first when she came to Hogwarts… I don't know how, but one thing led to another and they're inseparable. I quiet enjoyed watching their relationship, its quiet amusing. My favorite was when he cut her hair in potion class and she turned around only to stab his hand to the table." Narcissa gasped. "Oh, there was quite a lot more. They hexed the hell out of each other before they finally realized they were soul mates. Then there was some nasty mess before coming home for the break with some jealous admirers."

"Soul mates?" She asked, pondering as she watched her son, seeing something she never truly seen on his face. It was pure happiness, shining with love. "I can see that." She frowned as she looked over to Pansy and saw the girl seething with rage and stomping her feet, talking angrily with her friends. "Eh." She said disdainfully, turned her head, and walked off, searching for her husband.

She found him and went up to him. "Darling," Lucius turned to her and she smiled. "Look at our son… Just look at his face." She gestured to their son on the floor.

Lucius grinned as he found his son, still dancing with Caledonia. "Yes… what of it?"

"I think you should consider his request."

"You're right love." Lucius said and turned to Severus, "Come friend, pressing matter, pressing time." He then led the two of them away from the party, into his private study. He snapped his finger and a house elf appeared. "Please have Parkinson to come here."

"Yes sir." The tiny elf disappeared.

Back in the ballroom, Draco led Caledonia off the dance floor and toward the table, intent to get her something to drink. He had forgotten about Pansy the moment he laid his eyes upon her. He took a cup, handed one to Caledonia, and took another for himself. She thanked him and took a sip.

"So, what's with the masquerade ball?" She asked, glancing around.

"Oh, something that the Malfoy throw every New Year Eve in the last two centuries… as traditional goes. There's always a different themes every year."

"And masquerade this year?"

"Yeah. Father felt that something fun and lively was needed this year." He sighed and placed his empty cup down, reaching out to trail his hand down her bare arm. Missing to be with her, the last one and half week without her was a torture. He felt his pocket with his other hand and smiled, knowing that his decision was the right one.

She frowned as she recognized few faces. "Purebloods, all of them…" She said turning to Draco.

He nodded. "Yeah… that's going to change, after the war… if this isn't the last ball we'll hold." He said softly.

"You don't think your family's going to do this anymore?" She asked.

"To be frank, no. I overheard father mentioning to mother about our Gringotts bank draining faster than ever in these time." His voice dropping lower, "The Dark Lord is using our money and draining us. He's not happy about it." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me. I've chosen my path, and that's with you and that most likely, by the time the war end, I'll have nothing to my name but that doesn't matter. I'll have you. That's all I care for." He said with fervor.

She smiled up to him, caressing his cheek and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a short passionate kiss.

They broke apart as they heard high-pitched angry voice and groaned, looking over to an enraged Pansy Parkinson glaring at them. "You have no shame, snogging Draco in public like a whore."

Draco seethed at the girl, "Pansy, for one last time, sod off or I'll be forced to remove you from here."

"I'll like to see you try! I'm going to be the next Malfoy mistress, not her! She has nothing to her name! Father said Severus Snape is nothing but a half-blood, and she shouldn't be here either! This is pureblood only ball." She snuck her pug-like nose up in the air, sneering at Caledonia. She had her short wand in the fold of her dress and she swished it ever so slightly, forcing Caledonia to spill her drink down her dress.

Gasping at the cold sensation of the drink seeping down her chest, she glowered at the bubblegum dressed girl. With much dignity she has, she placed the empty cup down and waved her hand over the front of her dress, becoming dry. Pansy gasped at her show of wandless magic. Smiling sweetly at the other girl, she said, "Don't worry, punch comes off easily, but I don't know about Dragon Blood…" She gestured to her dress, being dark in color. "But I would be furious to have such lovely pink dress ruined." With a small gesture toward Pansy, Caledonia smirked.

Pansy shrieked as liquid that appeared like blood on her pink dress steeped and growing bigger and bigger until she was literally dripping down the front of her dress. Then the crawfishes on the dish came alive and began to crawl all over her and she screamed some more, becoming frantic as they began to pinch her in all places. She turned and ran out, leaving Caledonia smirking and their friends laughing. Draco looked proudly down to Caledonia and tugged her arm, leading her toward the garden outside the ballroom, wanting alone time with her and away from the spectacles.

In Lucius' private study, Pansy's father, Parkinson's senior, stood before Lucius' desk facing the master of the house. Narcissa was off to Lucius' side by the window and Severus was on the other side, in the corner in the shadow, unnoticeable but present to witness the meeting as the third party.

"I called you here to discuss the marriage arrangement between our children." Lucius started and with a flick of his wand, the scroll of parchment appeared and lay out on the desk before them. "Your daughter is no longer suitable to marry my son."

Parkinson frowned, "what do you mean? We signed the contract years ago, it's there. They're to marry at the end of their school terms."

"I know, but a few things came to light that the contract became nullified."

"What things?" Parkinson was beginning to look angry. He stepped forward, took the contract, and looked it over. "Its magic bound, nothing can break it."

"Actually, a few things, if mentioned then the contract break. First of all, you have no dowry left." Lucius said as he turned to glance out the large window that overlooked the garden below. He spotted his son walking down the snowy path with Caledonia. They appeared to be laughing and teasing one another. He could see how his son treated her lovingly caressing her arm and brushing her hair from her face. Not one bit she would shy away but replied in same fashion, touching his face and tickling him, drawing more laugher from him.

Draco was his only child, his only hope to pass on the next Malfoy heir and carry their family banner high with pride. He knew he doted upon his son his whole life and regretted many things. His only salvation, he felt, was through his son's happiness and to see Draco smiling like he had never before was something to take in.

"Dowry!" Parkinson exploded. "There's still one and half year left to go and by then, I'll be sure that Pansy has dowry for the wedding!"

Lucius waved his hand and turned back to the enraged man. "Secondly, it came to light that Pansy and Draco are too close in bloodline. They are practically cousins and I can't have that in my family line anymore. With interbreeding, Draco won't have any heir."

"What? My daughter is fertile enough, she can carry heir for him!" Parkinson spat.

"Not if you inbreed the next generation. I had requested some research and was forewarned that within one or two more generation, my line will become infertile." He turned to Narcissa and took her hand. "I regret not having any more children… I almost couldn't have any heir." He then looked to Parkinson. "I asked a skilled master to check to see if there's a possibly if our children will conceive an heir. Alas, the chances are very slim."

He then walked to his desk, pulled out a book, and opened to a page to reveal old family tree. "Here." He pointed to two names of their children and spoke, "Your line, my line, much too close. I do not wish to impose such risk. I want to ensure every possibly that my son carry on an heir."

Parkinson looked about purple and spat, "Then, Draco would have to wait five or ten, maybe more years for another purebred candidate to even carry on an heir for your family. By then, it would be too late! My daughter is the only perfect candidate and she loves Draco."

"But Draco doesn't return the affection for her." Lucius deadpanned.

"So," Parkinson slammed the book shut, "It's that Caledonia Snape girl, my girl says she's such a whore. Sleeping with every possible male she could snag. I hear she got Draco in her grasp, you don't know what filth she's imposing on him!"

Severus seethed in the shadow at the insult to his daughter and rose, appearing out of the shadow, inwardly delighting as Parkinson appear to pale at his presence. He scowled, "That's my daughter you're speaking of. No, she doesn't sleep around for she has more honor than your own daughter! I can't count how many times that I get report from the hospital wing of your daughter's abortions." He saw how Parkinson turned white like sheet and sneered, "That's right. Your only child, Pansy Parkinson is killing every possible heir she ever conceived! I am ashamed to have her in my house at Hogwarts, defiling the name of Salazar Slytherin!"

Lucius looked shocked and then quickly composted. "Well, I can't have that for a daughter in law. There, the contract is nullified," and as he said that, the paper burst in flame and then crumbled into ashes. Parkinson yelled in enrage and left the study, intent to find his daughter and leave before he was escorted out.

"Well, that went well." Lucius replied and grinned, turning to Severus who had dark look on his face. "What?"

"Things he said about Caledonia…" He scowled and crossed his arms.

"Can't be true, right?" Lucius looked hopeful, not wishing for his son to go from one whore to another.

"Right." Severus sneered. "I know my daughter unlike that sorry excuse for a man."

"That's good. Now we can talk about a new contract… the one between our kids!" Lucius looked like Christmas had come again in a week time.

"Is this what Draco asked for you to do? Arrange a new contract between our children?" Severus snapped.

"Well, more or less." Lucius replied, confused. "He requested to break contract with Parkinson, saying he refuse to marry the girl and that she was not suitable for him. I had to look into all of the facts before I could do this for my son. It was his only wish for Christmas… it was rather expensive to hire a few people to look into all of this. After tonight, I believe he would want to marry your daughter, you've seen how he looks at her. I've never seen such joy on my own son's face… No one, not even we came close to making him this happy."

Severus rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know.

However, I refuse to enter Caledonia into any contract. It will be her own wish to marry whomever she wants. If it is Draco, so be it. But to enter the contract, I am afraid; it will prove to be null."

"What?" Narcissa asked as she stepped forward. "What would make Caledonia not suitable for Draco? She's your daughter and we know you got plenty of money to make up for the expected dowry to meet the Malfoy lineage's expectation… and surely, not of our bloodline."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. There were certain secrets he wished to keep in the dark for a long time for the sake of his daughter's life and a certain things that is necessary to know for the sake of her happiness but at what cost? He wondered. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the two that he considered his closet friends other than the Marauders. It was strange, he had friends on both sides… and neither knew he had friends on the other side. The Malfoy are the people he only trusted with his life on this side of spectrum of people and he decided to test his trust in them farther. "Then, I must ask you two of an unbreakable vow."

The Malfoy couple gasped and glanced at each other before settling their eyes upon Severus. What would be so damned secretive that require of the Unbreakable Vow? Once again, they looked at each other and longer as if they were speaking only with their eyes. With a small nod, Lucius turned to Severus. "Very well, if it is important, we will take the vow."

Severus, torn between denial and relief drew out his wand and the Malfoy held Severus' left hand while Severus used his right hand to cast the spell. "Will you never reveal to others what you will learn the truth of Caledonia Lilia Snape tonight?"

The question was simple and the Malfoy knew, that whatever they learned about Caledonia would be the cost of their own lives, yet for the sake of their son's happiness, they would swear to the vow. "We will." They intoned and suddenly, snakes of magic wove around their hands and settled into their skins and then that was it.

Severus stepped back, pocketing his wand and sighed. "Very well. First of all, you're half right Narcissa. The dowry is not a big deal. Caledonia has more than enough to cover for that without even touching a coin of my own. For that reason lead to the second part…" He paused and then continued, knowing the two were literally on the edge, wanting to know. "Caledonia is considered part of Narcissa's lineage. She carries the bloodline of the Black Family and inherited their fortune as well one another family's."

Gasping, Narcissa drew back and did a quick math in her head and she was stumped, "but how… I can't think of anyone in my family that would be her mother."

"That's where you don't know. No one knew of this except for Caledonia, myself, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. Whoever else knew is rolling in their graves. Draco, I think might know as well seeing how he is close to Caledonia."

"Sirius knows something about our family that I don't?" Narcissa asked, surprised.

"Yes. Sirius and Regulus both had a half-sister that no one knew of. Only Sirius learned of this in his seventh year. At the time, the five of us knew and swore, not on the Unbreakable Vow, but swore that no one else knew. However Albus found out much later on."

"Well, spit it out then, we made the vow, we should know. Who was that woman? Was she Caledonia's mother?" Lucius, impatient as he noticed Severus was skirting around the truth. This was getting too juicy for him to know and he had affinity for gossip.

"Yes, this half-sister was Caledonia's mother and my wife before she died." The Malfoy couple gasped, surprised to learn that Severus was indeed married.

"You were married! How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

Chuckling softly, "It was a private ceremony. Anyway, her name was Lily Evans."

Narcissa gasped loudly. "No! How is that possible?" Lucius paled next to her.

"It was not widely known, but Orion Black had an affair one night with a muggle woman and never knew he produced a daughter. Lily Evans found out when she created a family tree book for Sirius, it took a very powerful charm and involving some bloods in order to documents the family tree. To their surprises, Lily's name showed up under the Black family tree. Only it was documented in the book that is in Sirius' possession."

"But wasn't she married to Potter?" Lucius asked, confused. "And had Harry Potter? Won't Caledonia be the same age…"

Severus nodded. "That's what everyone believes. This is why I asked for the vow. She was never married to Potter. It was a cover. I didn't want the Dark Lord to know that she was my wife, I didn't want the Dark Lord to learn that I had a son." More gasps from the couple. "Harry Potter is, or was my son."

The silent lingered in the air before Lucius realized something. "Was? What happened?"

"When Harry turned fifteen, the charm that made him to appear as James Potter's son faded, that was Lily's brilliant work, and he learned he was my son, looking every bit like me but with some of Lily's feature. So, I took him out of the Dursley's home and into mine. We cast temporary charms that made him look like Harry Potter rather than my own son, but it had to be cast every day for it to keep up. When the term started, one day in my lesson, we were working on the polyjuice potion lesson." He closed his eyes, remembering the pain he felt when he learned that his son turned into a daughter. He then chuckled at how a simple prank had done it all. "Draco decided to sabotage Harry's potion. He took a Nymphaidas petal and put it in Harry's potion. If you both remember…" He paused, seeing shocked look on their faces and rolled his eyes. "Your son is not innocent as you think he is. He had done so many things over the years that I am ashamed to even mention."

"Well…" Lucius huffed slightly. "He's a Slytherin."

"Shut it Lucius, I want to hear the rest." Narcissa smacked Lucius on the arm and gestured for Severus to continue. "The Nymphaidas petals… what does it do?"

"Render a potion useless. That is pretty about it, however, when I had Harry to drink his potion to test it. He was in the right position, and in the right time under the alignment of the planets, that the potion was effective, he fell to the floor in pain. I had to take him to the hospital wing…" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Harry became Caledonia."

The Malfoy's eyes grew wide as they gaped. It was a while before Lucius sputtered. "And my son wants to marry her?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"One day, after a rather nasty fight between the two of them, I had them in detention and Caledonia forgot to cast a charm over her scar and they ended up in another fight and he saw the scar and connected the dots. They began to date afterward." Severus said with exasperation and sat down in a wingback chair. "There you go, that's why."

Lucius stared at his long time friend and became green around the gills. "Won't she turn back?"

"No. To reverse the potion, you need to have another planet in alignment and it won't happen for another thousands of years. So, Caledonia's a female through and through, she will be able to conceive and give birth and grow old and die a woman."

"We've been your friends for, how long dear?" the man turned to his wife.

"More than twenty years." Narcissa supplied.

"And you don't see to trust us with this until now."

Severus closed his eyes and groaned. "I'm a spy… who can I trust?"

"So am I!" Lucius gasped, "What am I? A chopped liver?" Severus had to chuckle at that. "If that's what you're concerned, the inbreeding, that's less likely. Yes, she may share the Black blood with Draco, but Draco and Caledonia is much farther apart than Pansy and Draco are. She has muggle blood from both her parents and her wizard lineage is diluted, all the better for my son."

Severus shrugged his shoulder and gestured with his hand, "But remembers, that's entirely up to Caledonia. It's her choice."

The door opened and Draco came in, beaming with smile and holding Caledonia's hand in tow. "I have an announcement!" They all looked to the two of them and Lucius zeroed in at Caledonia.

Draco led her outside into the garden. She gasped softly as she felt warm, as she was indoor and not as cold as she expected and he laughed softly at her. "Warming charm's in place around the garden."

"It's so beautiful." She said as she glanced around. Snow covered bushes and trees that looked fragile as crystal glass here and there, branches that had icicles hanging down from them. Fairies light floated everywhere and it was like a dream.

Draco shrugged. "You get used to it after a long time." He murmured softly as he rubbed her arm and then moved to tuck her hair behind her ear. "The only thing beautiful here are you." She smiled and reached to touch his sides and he laughed softly, finding her fingers ticklish.

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. He grabbed her and kissed her with passion poured from his heart. She sighed in the kiss and couldn't help to compare with the kiss she had with Ginny, or even Cho Chang. With Draco, there was firework, passions and feeling that exploded inside her every time. Sometime there were kisses that just made a lava flow in her, sometime it was all nerve wracking tingling sensation and other times, it made her heart swell and melt all the same time. But with Ginny and Cho, there was but a touch of lips to lips, nothing more.

He grinned and drew back from her. "You don't know how you make me feel. Caledonia." He circled his arms around her waist, locking her in his embrace. "With you, I just feel the need, I can't live without you, and I needed you. It's more…"

She reached up and silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I know. You also make me feel things I've never felt, and it's always wonderful every time. I can't guess what you make me feel the next time and I look to it every time."

"Caledonia…" He drew her toward the bench, sat her down, and sat next to her. "I know we've only been dating since Valentine, but I know where I want to be and what I want in my future and that's you. I know who you were and I accept that. I must have been a right prat to you and your friends for a long time and I am sorry. You've changed how I see the world." He looked down to their intertwined hands and lifted them up to put a kiss on each knuckles. "I love you and I've come to believe you're my soul mate. After last summer, after what happened with the Dark Lord, I realized, you are my priority. You're the reason why I refused the mark; you're the reason why I made a deal with him so I could protect you more. He wanted you, he wanted to mark you and use you for things I can't imagine." He fell to his knees before her and buried his head into her knees, crying silently. She looked down to him, stroking his hair.

"Draco. I love you too and I understand. Thank you." She lifted his face and brought him up to her level. She used her fingers to wipe his tears and kissed them away before kissing his lips. "I don't know how I would be without you either." She smiled.

"Caledonia," He said softly as he shifted his position and reached into his pocket, drawing out something. "Caledonia Lilia Snape, would you do me an honor to become my wife?"

She gasped softly and looked down as she felt him slip something onto her finger and saw a beautiful elegant but yet simple ring on her finger. It shone in the fairy light and she smiled. "Yes, Draco Scorpius Malfoy, I will be your wife." She squealed as he grabbed her, lifted her up, and twirled her around before crashing his lips onto hers in fiery passionate kiss that spilled his very soul into her.

When they broke apart, he sighed happily. "You make me the happiest man on Earth despite the times we are in. I feel… like… sod the Dark Lord and all."

She laughed and hugged him. "Me too."

Then he grew serious. "I have one more request."

"What?" She asked perplexed.

"Marry me in the summer." He saw her eyes still questioning. He gave a smirk, "I mean, at the end of sixth year, before our seventh year." She gasped. "I can't go on, not knowing if I would lose you before you become my wife. I want to spend every moment with you now and then and keep your honor. I don't know what the future hold beyond your fate." He said almost desperately, resting his forehead against hers.

She stared up in his pale cornflower eyes that seemed stormy with emotions that she almost couldn't name, whispering, "yes."

He grinned goofily. "Then, we should tell our parents!" He then ran, pulling her along by the hand. She laughed as she ran with him.

They entered the manor and looked about, he stopped and snapped his finger and a tiny house elf appeared. "Where's my parents, and Severus Snape?"

"They're in Master's study." The elf replied and disappeared.

Draco grinned and almost dragged her down the hallway and up the stairs and another hallway. Then pushed the door open, shouting with joy, "I have an announcement."

Caledonia stepped in behind Draco, smiling, seeing her father in a chair and Lucius Malfoy in front of his desk with Narcissa. They all looked surprised to see them. Then, she gasped as Lucius seem to eye her and strode quickly toward her, waving his wand. She cursed herself for not being quick.

Draco gasped as his father muttered 'Finite Incantatem' toward Caledonia and growled, "What the hell did you do that for?" and was stopped as his father shot a hand to silence him. He watched as Lucius drew away her hair to expose the infamous Harry Potter scar.

"So…" Lucius smirked and turned to Draco, "what was it you wanted to tell us?"

Draco glared at his father. "Why did you do that? You have no right." He looked as if ready to hex his own father but was stopped with a cool hand on his arm and looked to see Caledonia touching him but not looking at him.

Caledonia looked toward her father and saw him stand up. She stared at him for a while, trying to read his expression despite them being blank. Wheels were turning in her head and she came to conclusion and spoke, "If my father trusts them to know, then I trust them." She then turned to Draco and saw him relax and drop his arm in defeat. She turned to Lucius, "I must trust that you will not turn me over to the Dark Lord."

Narcissa gasped and went up to Caledonia. "No we will not." She smiled at her. "We were surprised to know who you are and who your mother was." She then glanced over to Severus. "Severus is our dear friend and it would kill us to reveal his secret as well."

Caledonia nodded, understanding what had happened before they had come in and stepped closer to Draco. "Thank you. Draco, maybe you should tell them now."

He looked down to her and blinked before he muttered, "Right." He straightened himself up. "Caledonia and I are getting married."

Severus rubbed his face and groaned in exasperation, knowing what would come next.

Lucius grins then ask, "You know, you're marrying a bloody Gryffindor and Harry Potter to boot!"

"I know, and damn it, I am in love with Harry Potter!"

Caledonia rolls her eyes and mutters, "boys…"

"You got that right, honey." Narcissa said.

"Why me?" Severus mutters under his breath.

The bell tolled midnight and Draco turned to Caledonia, whispering, "Happy New Year," before kissing her softly into the new future. Nothing else in the world weighted him down now.


	19. Chapter 19

Part Two: Nine

The sand in the hourglass swirled slowly, but not still as Professor Slughorn tapped the glass. The man turned and looked surprised to see the young sharp looking boy still standing in his room. "Look sharp, Tom. You don't want to be caught out of bed after hours…"

The young teenager only smirked, his skin flawless and his hair not out of place much like his suit. He was young and has promises that he would grow up into a very handsome man, but his eyes held no warmth. "I know a secret shortcut or two."

Professor Slughorn, several decades younger than he was now nodded, "Yes, I imagine you do. Something on your mind, Tom?"

"Yes, sir. I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you. They might… misunderstand."

Interested, Slughorn faced the boy. "Go on."

"I was in the library the other night, in the restricted section, and I read something rather odd, about a bit of rare magic, and I thought perhaps you could illuminate me." He paused a bit and said, "It's called, as I understand it…" However the voice became distorted then Slughorn looked afraid then furious.

"I beg your pardon. I don't know anything about such thing and if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" The man moved to shoo Tom Riddle out of his office. "Now, get out of here at once, and don't let me ever catch you mentioning it again!"

The memory ended and Caledonia found herself in headmaster's office again. She looked thoughtfully at the elder man before her. He asked, "Confused? I would be surprised if you weren't."

"The memory…" She started and waited as Dumbledore moved around to stand by her side.

"Tampered. Yes, it's perhaps the most important memory I've collected and it's also a lie." Caledonia gave a small gasp. "This memory has been tampered with. In this case by the person whose memory it is, our friend Professor Slughorn."

"Why would he tamper with it?" She asked, glancing at the smooth surface of the pensive.

"I suspect he is ashamed of it."

"Why?"

"Why indeed." Dumbledore dipped his blackened fingers into the pensive and it came out as it was before the curse, yet he held the liquid. "I asked you to get to know Professor Slughorn, and you have done so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory. Any way you can, within your limit." His eyes twinkled at that and allowed the liquid seep through his fingers, returning it to blackened cursed hand. "You are the Chosen One, as Harry Potter, and Horace is, at heart, a decent man. Provided the proper circumstances and he will confess his sins." He allowed his arm to drop. "This memory is everything, without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You have no choice, you must not fail."

Caledonia allowed her finger to touch the surface of the pensive and looked in surprise that her feminine finger turned into masculine and she took her finger out and stared at her now feminine one. "Can I approach him as Harry Potter; won't I have a better chance to get the memory from him?"

Dumbledore sighed wearily and sat at his desk, rubbing his forehead. "I am afraid that is not possible." He looked up to her. "You see, we only have three vials of the polyjuice potion left. There are no more due that we have used up what is left of the true Harry Potter. It is wise to save the three for times that are far more important. To use it on an endeavor that most likely would be a waste is unwise."

"I see." She moved around the room and stopped before the cabinet that held more memories. "I noticed something in the pensive." She said softly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, have you?"

"Whatever it was… Professor Slughorn did indeed know what Tom Riddle wanted to know about or else he wouldn't get so angry."

"You're right child."

"Also…" She moved to trace her fingers along the bookshelves, taking in the titles of the books idly. "Would it still be in the library?"

"I don't believe it ever was in the library. He must have gotten the information elsewhere. Books are inspected thoroughly years after years, not anything potentially dangerous will be held there. You will not find books on the unforgivable curses except for mere superficial information or any dark arts that requires more of you to cast."

"I see." Caledonia replied and smiled at him. "I'll try my best. Good night Professor Dumbledore." She bowed her head and turned to leave.

Fawkes trilled softly and Dumbledore shook his head. "I tried to deny it time again and again but I cannot. She has potential to be the next Dark Lord…" He frowned softly as the phoenix cried a sad song. "Just I hope, no, I pray that the path won't be taken."

Shifting the books in her hand and holding her satchel in her other hand, she looked up and paused. "Hold up…" She said, stopping her friends. Draco turned to her, giving her questioning glance while Tracey raised an eyebrow. Blaise leaned against the wall. "You guys go on." She smiled at them. "I need to ask Professor Slughorn about something."

Draco gave the other a nod, they left, and he turned back to her, "You going to try again?"

She nodded and leaned down to slip her books in her bag and slipped it over her shoulder. "I need to."

"All right, I'll wait for you out here."

She reached up and caressed his cheek, "Thanks. I won't be long." Then she slipped into the potion classroom.

"Ah! If it isn't the Princess of Potions herself! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Slughorn looked delighted to see her. He had enjoyed having her in his class, always making perfect, perhaps, better potions every time. He couldn't expect less from a child of Severus Snape.

"Well." She started, feigning being shy. "I was wondering if I can ask you something."

"Anything, my dear, ask away!"

"Well, you see… I'm researching on certain spells and can't seem to find it in the restricted selection."

"Oh? Perhaps that would be more of your father's field."

She shook her head, tugging onto her long hair, appearing bashful. "Actually, it'd be awkward if I asked him. You'd be a better professor to ask and the others might misunderstand. You see, it's about a bit of a rare magic." She saw him stiffen and decided to throw caution. "I can't remember the name; I came across it but couldn't find any more information. I believe it's something that you're not allowed to teach."

Slughorn frowned and went to the door, giving a hint that she should leave. "I'm a Potion Professor, Miss Snape. There can be no light without the dark. I've always strived to live within the light. I suggest you to do the same." He began to leave but stopped as she spoke.

"Did you tell Tom Riddle the same thing?" She put up the most sad and desperate look on her face.

He froze as he saw her and swallowed. Wheels were turning in his head and he found himself torn between anger, suspicions and pity. "I don't know what you're getting at. But I must go." He snapped and left quickly as he could.

Caledonia sighed in exasperation and leaned against the desk next to her as Draco stepped in after Professor Slughorn had fled. He pursed his lips, "No success yet?"

"Nope. I don't know what I must do to get it out of him. Being Harry Potter is out of the question if you're even thinking of it."

Draco shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the room and they both walked together toward their next class. "We'll find out soon, love." He said and grinned. "Say, Hogsmeade weekend, you and me?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "You know the answer." She lifted her left hand, flashing him the ring. She had Hermione charm it that only few people were able to see the ring, after the bookish Gryffindor squealed her part over the news.

The rest of the day went smoothly as they attended their classes and after dinner, Caledonia got together with her friends in the Room of Requirement for study time. Ron and Draco glared at each other as they sat at the large table in the center of the room. The room had piles of books and there was a fire going off to a side with couple wingback chairs and a couch.

"Honestly." Hermione huffed as she walked past Ron to search for another book. "You might as well get over it, Caledonia and Draco are together and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ron sniffed. "Well, he's a Malfoy! A Slytherin and… and a Death Eater!" He finished rather lamely.

Caledonia cocked her head. "I'm a Snape and my father is a Death Eater… what's the difference? You're fine with me but not him?" Draco nodded, smirking as he was sitting next to Caledonia, amused that she would join in his and Ron's everlasting banter.

Cho, Tracey, Susan, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Blaise watched on, listening in interest and confusion, apparently there was a lot more than they've let on. They had joined as well to study and in the past hour, Ron and Draco had done nothing but glare to each other for most part until now.

"Well, you're different." Ron said and grew red, realizing he had almost revealed the secret and they weren't alone in the room. "You're nice and he isn't!"

Hermione huffed and smacked Ron across the head with her parchment. "Oh forget it. I think we should go. It's almost curfew time." She said and gathered her things, stuffing them in her bags. The others followed suit. Ron rubbed his head, muttering about mental women.

Caledonia and Draco lingered behind as everyone else left, taking their time cleaning up their things. She made her way to the door and paused to find Draco opening the window to allow the owl in the room. He took the package and the owl left. He tore it open to find a small red heart shaped box. Opening the card on it, he smirked and laughed. "A bit early, aren't we love?"

She stared at him perplexed. "What?"

"Ah, you don't have to pretend." Draco replied, walking across the room, opening the red box and popping the chocolate candy that was in it. "Thanks for the treat…" Suddenly his eyes fogged over and he had the strangest look on his face as if he was moonstruck. "Oh…"

Caledonia gasped and took the box from his hands and found quiet few chocolate candies in it and turned the card over. It said 'To Draco, with all of my love, Caledonia.' Heart shaped bubbles popped out from the card. "I didn't send this." She looked up and gasped.

Draco was smiling goofily and almost seemed as if he was floating. "My love… I love her so much… Pansy."

Her eyes went wide and she growled. "Pansy Parkinson! You're so gonna pay!" She grabbed his arm to drag him somewhere.

He frowned, "What are you doing!" He snapped as he shook himself free.

Thinking fast, she smiled at him and gestured down the hallway, "I'm taking you to Pansy; don't you want to see her? She's waiting for you in a secret room. She told me to bring you."

He then changed demeanor, looking drunk and happy and she wondered how strong the candies were laced since he had ate only one. She wouldn't put it past Pansy to go to the extent to poison him just to get into his pants. He told her, "Then led the way…"

She scowled and muttered under her breath and pulled him along, promising hell for the other girl. They reached a door, she knocked and waited until the door open, and Professor Slughorn looked at them with confusion on his face. "I'm busy, what is it?"

"Draco ate powerful love potion." She snapped, seething. "Do you have a remedy for him?"

The elderly potion professor opened the door and stared wide-eyed as Caledonia dragged Draco in the room and turned to give the older man a pointed look. "Right. I thought you would whip up a remedy for this in no time, being a potion master's daughter and all."

Caledonia glowered at Draco who looked dreamily as he wandered around the room, taking a pillow into his arms and began to kiss it, much to her disgust, rather passionately. "I figure this called for a more practiced hand, sir. And I wasn't close to my common room to get the ingredients I needed."

Draco then came up for air and started to spew sweet nothing to the pillow. Slughorn glanced over and gave a nod, "Hm. Perhaps you're right."

Caledonia stepped up to glance over his shoulder to see that the potion he was whipping up almost complete. "Uhm…" She said softly. "I am sorry about earlier… I didn't mean to pressure you."

"Yes, well, water under the bridge as they say, correct?"

"I mean, I am sure you're tired of it, after all these years. The questions about…" She frowned and realized she was going to ask her father why he didn't want to say his name. "Tom Riddle."

Slughorn faltered in his mixing and continued, his face stony, "I'll ask you not to use that name." He then turned around, a cup in his hand as he went over to Draco who happen to be sitting at the couch, snuggling with the pillow in his arms. "Here you go, bottom up."

Draco glanced at the glass, taking it. "What's this?"

"Tonic for the nerves."

Caledonia watched as Draco took a sip and smiled for a while then suddenly, his smile melted and he blinked, frowning as he realized he wasn't where he thought he'd be and shot up, looking about and straightening his suits, pretending as if nothing happened. "What… what happened?"

"Love potion. Pansy sent you one by owl, signing it from me." Caledonia replied, her arms crossed and glaring at him. "Honestly, you think I'd send you a box of chocolate candies?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, what do you think I should expect?" He then saw her give him a sly smirk that held more promises and they turned to Slughorn who happened to hand each a glass of mead.

"Pick-me-up's what you need, boy." The professor said and waved his own cup in the air, "I figured I'd use this… after all. I had other intentions for this. To life!"

Draco scowled at the pet name and drank the mead in annoyance. Caledonia peered down at the golden liquid and then suddenly Draco was on the ground, frothing at the mouth and seizing. Caledonia dropped her own glass and fell to kneel beside Draco. "Draco! No!" she looked up at the shocked professor who sat down in his chair, staring at them. "Do something!" She saw that he wasn't doing anything and returned to Draco, seeing that he was fading.

She got up, ran toward Professor Slughorn's potion box, and rummaged through it, trying to think what would help and found a box of bezoar stones. She grabbed one, ran back to Draco, stuck it down his throat, and held his mouth close. She was near tears as she watched Draco became still and his eyes fluttered close. She gasped, pounding her fist on his chest, "No, Draco!" She almost wailed and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Breathe! Please… breathe!"

After a minute, Draco began to cough, his eyes fluttered opened, and he gasped and sat up, taking a big swallow of air and wheezed. "I'm so gonna kill Pansy for this."

Caledonia laughed through her tears, latched onto his chest, and realized he had fallen back, passing out but still alive. She stood up, went over to the fireplace, grabbed a fistful of green powder, and threw it in the fire. "Headmaster Office." She stuck her head in and saw her father and Dumbledore looking down at her. "Come to Professor Slughorn's quarter… Draco almost died." Then she withdrew and returned to Draco's side, picking his head up and onto her lap, combing through his pale hair.

Severus and Albus stepped through the fireplace, looking about and Severus knelt beside his daughter, waving his wand over Draco and gave her a single nod. "To the hospital wing."

Caledonia followed her father as he levitated Draco and they left the quarter to head to the hospital wing. Dumbledore stayed behind, talking quietly to Professor Slughorn.

The next morning found Draco in bed, sleeping, recovering from the lingering poison in his system and Caledonia, looking disheveled as she sat beside him, holding his hand. Professor Dumbledore stood at the end of the bed, looking over the two of them while the mediwitch checked over Draco.

"I think we all agree Miss Snape were heroic." Professor McGonagall said and turned to Severus and Professor Slughorn, "The question is: why were they necessary?"

Albus turned to the other professors. "Why indeed." He went and took the half bottle of mead, taking a sniff. "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't by a chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you?" He took a sniff. "Mm, licorice and cherry."

Professor Slughorn looked frightful and perplexed. "I had intended to give it as a gift myself."

"To whom might I ask?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he handed the bottle of mead to Severus who inspected it.

"You, Headmaster." Caledonia gasped and looked up.

Professor McGonagall gave a single nod and straightened herself up, softly saying, "I suppose, I shall leave you all for now. Professor Slughorn, perhaps can you escort me to my office?" The potion professor nodded and left with her, leaving Severus with the headmaster and the two youth.

"He must have received it somehow from someone who knew he intended to give it to me." Albus said as he looked at Caledonia with a knowing look.

"Like the necklace." She replied and turned to brush Draco's hair from his face and he remained asleep, but murmuring her name softly.

"Caledonia, has he mention anything to you about a delivery?" Severus asked.

"No. I don't think it was him. He had been working on the cabinet and it is almost working. We've been together most of the time since the term started." She replied, "I would've known if he received any more messages. I haven't gotten any myself." She turned to look at her father. "I thought he would be contacting me for a mission or something." She stood up, hugging herself as she faced the two men.

Severus shook his head. "No Caledonia. Draco here made sure he would not be contacting you for a good while. It was part of a deal he made with him…" He frowned. "I am rather curious…"

"So, there is actually another young spy within the walls." The Headmaster concluded and Severus scowled, having to admit the ancient wizard was right.

She swallowed. "I think I have an idea who." She turned and sat down on the bed next to Draco, taking his hand into hers.

The Headmaster gestured to Severus to leave the two alone and they both walked out of the wing silently.

At lunch few days later, Caledonia glanced over to see Lavender looking angry and desolate at the same time a few row down. She arched an eyebrow and turned back to her friend, "What's with that girl?"

Ron shrugged as he ate a mouthful of his toast and spoke, "I have no bloody idea," but it came out garbled and Hermione rolled her eyes, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione said and turned to Caledonia and blushed slightly. "Ron fell asleep in the common room the other night and was mumbling things. Lavender heard him since she had snogged him to sleep." She rolled her eyes and regained her blushes once again with fervor. "She got upset and left crying."

"What did you said, Ron?" Caledonia asked, turning to her red-head friend.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm bloody thrilled to be short of her." Ron replied, looking relieved and worried at the same time. "She seems… a bit put out." Then the three of them glanced over to Lavender and was rewarded with icy glare.

Laughing softly, Caledonia looked up as few seventh year girls walked by and saw that Katie Bell had returned after few months in St. Mungo's. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "She's back… she said she doesn't remember who hexed her."

Caledonia frowned and saw Katie Bell talking animatedly with someone then freezes, staring down the row to someone across the room. She followed the older girl's gaze and saw Draco coming in and froze, staring at Katie Bell. She frowned, standing up. "I'll see you guys later."

Draco entered the Great Hall, intended to find his fiancée and drag her away for their private study time and froze as he saw someone he had not expected to see for a long while. Katie Bell was staring at him and he paled slightly and looked away, swallowing hard and turned tail, making a quick haste out of the Great Hall, wanting nothing in the world but to get far away as possible.

"Draco." He heard his name but ignored as he kept on and ducking into the bathroom, not caring if it were the girl's. He cursed slightly under his breath and rubbed his face. It had been so long and he had forgotten. Guilt washed him anew like angry fire.

"Draco…" He looked up in the mirror to see dark haired beauty standing behind him with concern on her face. He couldn't help to stare in her eyes and saw Harry Potter instead, looking at him with contempt. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

He felt his arm being touched and turn to find Caledonia holding onto his sleeve. "Draco… what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She glared at him, seeing through his lie and tugged him away from the sink. "You looked shaken in the Great Hall. Was it because of Katie Bell?" He didn't reply but refused to meet her eyes. She reached up and tugged his chin to make him look at her. He blinked and met her eyes, she saw hint of worry, self-disgust and relief. Of all the time, she wished she could read his mind and made a mental note to see if her father could teach her. "I know what you did, but it wasn't your fault. You were forced to do so, so that makes you a victim too."

He shook his head and grasped her shoulders, gripping tightly as his voice shook. "No. I did it."

She grasped his wrists and held on, shocked as his hard demeanor she knew crumbled as he fell to his knees sobbing as he held onto her body, his head buried into her stomach. She sighed and stroked his hair. "You may have done so, but for a reason, didn't you?"

"I… almost killed her. I don't know how I can go on like this. I tried to ignore everything." He wracked in between sobs and she fell to her knees, taking hold of him. He held onto her tightly as if she was his only lifeline, and most likely is. "I can't… I almost killed her. I almost killed Dumbledore." He mumbled into her hair.

"I know… I know love." She whispered, unsure how to console him knowing that she can never understand what he was going though. "Dumbledore knew and father knew and they forgive you." She grasped his face and forced him to look at her. Her heart grieved when she saw his sorrowful teary face and wiped the tears away. "I forgive you too. For whatever you must do." She sighed and rubbed comforting circled on his cheeks. "We all, on both sides have to do things we regrets… but it's not our faults… it's all one man that has to be stopped."

He nodded, leaning into her hands. She helped him up and straightened his clothes, her hands on his chest. Taking hold of his hand, she began to lead him toward the door and stopped. "One thing, you promised to stand by my side and I promise to do the same. Don't leave me out."

He turned and taking her face in his hand and kissed her lips, his voice rough and low, "Never again, love. Thank you."

"Come, let's spend some time alone." She replied, smiling at him.

They turned and stopped as Pansy Parkinson stepped though the door, wand out. Caledonia stepped back, her hand quickly pulling out her wand from her pockets. Draco stepped in front of her, frowning and his voice hard. "What you're doing here Parkinson?"

The shorthaired girl lazily glared with defiance. "I've been waiting for the right time." She shot a glare at Caledonia. "This ends now. I've endured enough humiliation from my family over the Holiday. They've nearly disowned me because you told them that I'm nothing but a…" She spat the word, "whore."

She stepped forward and the other two stepped back into the large area of the restroom. "Filthy half-blood bitch! Get your hand off him. He was always mine, I had him first."

Draco glared at her, "Parkinson, you better get out of here or else."

Pansy looked at him and her face changed, becoming sweet and she softly asked, "Or else what? Draco-poo, step away…" She batted her eyes and held her wand higher. "I need to remove the ugly stain from our life."

Draco's eyes widened as Pansy's face turned dark and shouted, "_Incendrous!_ " He was thrown aside as Caledonia shoved him and the hex deflected off her shield. He realized she had cast a Progeto wordlessly and it was powerful as he saw the hex shot off, casting scorching mark on the ceiling.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Draco shouted and scrambled to his feet, drawing out his wand, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _He shot but Pansy was too quick, throwing up invisible wall that he couldn't get past. He cursed under his breath realizing he was stuck and saw Caledonia move into battle stance, moving to put anything in between herself and Pansy. Pansy was focusing on Caledonia and he gasped as the other girl shot more hexes and Caledonia deflected every one of them with skills and the bathroom had become a war zone.

Enraged, Pansy waved her wand and shouted, "_Crucio!" _and the spell shot past though Caledonia's shield, hitting her right on the chest.

Caledonia screamed and her knees buckled as she fell to the floor as her whole body filled with painful sensation. She knew Pansy had enough anger, hate behind the curse for it to really cause harm, and strained to stand. She winced through the unbearable pain and whispered, waving her own wand barely, the only spell that came to mind. "_Sectumsempra…"_ She gasped as Pasny screamed and the pain ended in her body when the other girl fell to the ground, almost convulsing and blood was steeping through her top, dripping down her legs and arms.

Draco, free from the imprisoned wall, ran to Pansy's side and looked down, seeing Pasny shaking in pain, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Blood was pooling around them. He looked up at Caledonia in shock and noted the she was shocked as well. He had never heard such a spell and was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it.

The door slammed open, Severus Snape strode in, his cloaks billowing in the darkness, and he took a glance around curiously and knelt beside Pansy. He murmured ancient spell over Pansy several time until the blood faded and Pansy was breathing. He then cast another spell, putting Pansy to sleep. He stood up and turned to the other two. "We will discuss this later. Go to my office now and wait there," his tone was hard and promised hell. He lifted Pansy up and strode out to take the girl to the hospital wing.

Caledonia paled considerably and fell to her knees. She dropped her wand and she could feel her muscles twitching in random place, reminding her of the curse she had received. Draco felt like lead as he moved to her side and knelt in front of her. He took her arms and felt her muscles twitching violently. He knew what she was feeling for he had felt it several times. It will be a while before her father administer her some potion to counter the side effect of the curse. He helped her up silently and picked up her wand. They made their way out of the restroom and silently toward Professor Snape's office to wait for the impending doom.

As soon they got in the office, Caledonia broke down, curling up in a ball on the floor, sobbing her heart out. Draco sat next to her, his hand on her back, staring off in silence, too shaken to grasp the concept of what had happened. They remained there for a while and Severus found them an hour and half later after taking Pansy Parkinson to the hospital wing and reporting to Dumbledore.

He took in the sight of Draco on the floor, sitting with his arms around Caledonia who happened to end up curled on his lap in a tight ball, gripping onto his shirt and her face hidden under her disheveled hair. Draco was rocking her slightly, whispering softly into her ears. Severus felt the world weighted on his shoulder and sagged as he moved to his desk. Draco blinked and looked up, paling slightly and stood up, helping Caledonia up as well.

The three of them stared at each other for a while before Severus conjured up firewiskey and three glasses and poured some. He sat down, taking his own glass and swallowed in one go while Caledonia and Draco nursed theirs, sitting in chairs across the desk.

"There's a reason why you aren't allowed to duel in the school," Severus began. "The castle notifies the nearest staff whenever this happened in order to protect the students." He snarled. "You two are bloody luckily that I happen to be the nearest one! If it were any other staff, the three of you will be expelled in a heartbeat!"

Draco nodded and Caledonia winced, holding her half-empty glass on her lap, not daring to meet her father's enraged eyes.

"As protocol goes, I have to report to Dumbledore and he knows anyway. That bloody headmaster knows everything going on in the school from whoever achieves the highest point to whoever snogging in hidden alcove." Severus stood up and began to pace behind his desk. "What happened?"

Draco glanced at Caledonia and spoke softly, "I am not sure. I was in the loo earlier, upset about something else and she came to talk to me. As we were about to leave, Parkinson came in; she looked crazy and all and started to hex Caledonia." He swallowed and placed his glass onto the desk and rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants. "I tried to stop her but she threw up invisible wall to keep me apart. She cast…" He closed his eyes; it was fresh in his mind as he recalled how Caledonia screamed in pain and writhed under the curse. It was much worse to witness than to receive it, he felt as if he was cursed as well thousands time over and his heart bled for her. He knew he would have nightmares, just to hear her own scream ringing in his head. "Crucio on her…" He said with a quiet whisper that Severus almost didn't hear.

Severus frowned, pausing before the fireplace and leaned against the mantle, looking into the flame. "And…?" He asked, knowing that wasn't the end of the story.

Caledonia let a small cry and silenced herself by drinking more firewhiskey. Draco glanced at her and reached out, taking her hand and rubbing it. She looked up to see his concerned eyes and saw the care in them and gave a nod. He turned back to the elder man. "She was under the curse for a minute…" Draco winced, the scream echoing in his ears. "But she didn't go all the way down, but to her knees. Then she stood up and cast a spell that I never heard before."

Severus turned to them and held his hand up. "That's enough." He moved to front of his desk and leaned himself against it, almost sitting on it. He looked down at his daughter who met his gaze. He saw regret and fear in her eyes and sighed. "Caledonia. It is also my fault. I've forgotten half what I had written in the book. I assumed that I would trust you to come to me if you came across anything that you question." He shook his head. "That spell was my own creation a long time ago and I ask you to not ever use it again."

Draco looked at the two, lost and asked. "What's going on?"

For the first time since they entered the office, Caledonia's voice, barely audible spoke, "father's potion book. I got it from Professor Slughorn and it was full of notes and changes to the potions, that's why I was able to excel in potion class. There were many different charms and spells in there as well… Sectumsempra, what I used on Parkinson, was one of them. All it said: for enemies. It was the only thing that came to mind when I was under the curse. I didn't know what it does."

Severus buried his head in his hand. "_Sectum, _to cut. _Sempr, _always. That's a curse I created a long time ago, intended for certain people before your mother saved me…"

She looked up to her father again and asked, "What's going to happen now?"

Severus braced his hands on the desk behind him and stared at his daughter for a few moments before replying, "Nothing. I spoke to Parkinson, she believe me to be a Death Eater and I used that to full advantage threatening to not cross you two ever again or I'll leave her to die next time. She was rather adamant about it but I mentioned that the Dark Lord has plan for you two." He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated as a nasty headache was coming on full force. "She will not be bothering you both from now on. But I would expect for her to try again someday."

"Why can't you expel her?" Draco asked, angry that Parkinson would have to remain around, becoming a constant reminder to the two of them.

"We've come to believe that she was the one who poisoned the mead." Severus replied and reached to pick up a letter on his desk and handed it to Draco who took it and read it. "Somehow, your owl was intercepted by her and she took your mission to poison the meads that Professor Slughorn would give to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Caledonia grasped the letter and read it, it was short and signed on the bottom, 'Your darling Aunt B.' she grimaced and handed the letter back to her father. "How nice," she murmured and drank the rest of the firewhiskey and grimaced as it burned her throat, instantly warming her up.

"According to everyone else, nothing of this sort happened." Severus said, pushing off the desk and held his hand out to Caledonia who took it and stood up. He embraced her, stroking her hair in fatherly fashion. He noticed her twitching slightly, let her go, moving toward his cabinet, retrieved two vials, and came back. "Take this, for the pain and this, dreamless draught." He placed the vials in her hands. "Go to sleep. You do the same." He turned to Draco.

The young couple nodded and took each other's hands and walked out of the office. Severus sat down behind his desk and buried his face in his hands. A tear fell from his eye and splashed onto the letter that lay in front of him. He blinked and stared at Bellatrix's loopy scrawl and scowled. He took the paper and crumbled it and threw it in the fire, watching it burn, whispering. "At what cost?"

Draco waited for Caledonia before her portrait and not too long after, she came out with the book. She glanced at it and then up to him. It was well past curfew, but they didn't care. He wordlessly took her hand and led her through the hallways until they reached the seventh floor corridor. Pausing before a bare wall, they stood, waiting until a familiar door appeared.

He pushed the door open and they entered the Room of Requirement, one full of junks and treasure unimaginable. They made their familiar path though the piles until they reached the cabinet. She looked up at the wretched thing and shuddered. He turned to her and grasped the book silently.

A rustling noise startled them and they turned, wands drawn and glanced around. Draco frowned and stepped up to the cabinet and opened it, a black bird flew out and they watched as the bird land on a shelf and then flew off.

Their eyes met and one thought passed through their mind. It works after all. It begins soon. He pocketed his wand and laid a finger on her lips then moved up to trace a finger over each eyelids, wordlessly telling her to close her eyes and took the book, silently moving to place it where she would never find it. Then he returned, leaning down to place his lips on hers. She pressed up, allowing his arms wrap around her, feeling secure and safe in them and twined her arms around his neck, her fingers running though his blond hair. They kissed, not with fiery passionate but with comfort and love that spoke of strengthening support between the two of them.

When they broke apart, staring at each other's eyes for a long moment until their breathing evened out and with one glance at the cabinet. They knew it was inevitable and she tugged him away, leading him out of the door and back to her room. Together, they fell onto her bed, on the top of the cover, still fully clothed and fell into a deep sleep, their arms intertwined and legs tangled together. The two vials sat on her bedside table, one empty and another untouched, glinting in the faint moonlight that shone in the window.


	20. Chapter 20

Part Two: Ten

"We need to talk." Were the words Hermione seriously uttered few days later and found Caledonia in the Room of Requirement, the room looking like where Dumbledore Army had practiced many times. Draco was leaning against the wall where the mirror wasn't on and Ron and Hermione faced the two of them. Ron was looking at Draco as if he was the foulest thing that he had to live with and Hermione had her arms crossed and worrying her lips.

"So, what's going on?" Caledonia asked.

"Why does he have to be here?" Ron rebutted as if he tasted something awful.

Draco sneered half-heartedly. "Whatever you got to tell her, you tell me."

"You're a Death Eater." Ron spat. "It's none of your business," and the blond scoffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped in between them and held her hands up. "That's not exactly why we are here for. Ron, honestly! After a year, you should be over your prejudice against him. Even Harry…" She looked over to Caledonia, "is over it."

Ron snorted lightly. "He's a Malfoy. You know how Malfoys are…"

"And you're a Weasley…" Draco deadpanned.

"Enough." Caledonia spoke up, gave Draco a glare, and shot a look at Ron. "Hermione, what did you want to talk to me about? Might as well get it out, it's just four of us here and no one else."

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She drew out the Marauders Map and handed it to Caledonia. "We feel it had been different in the past year." She half smirked as Ron gave a disbelieving look and Caledonia's face said 'duh' and Draco rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, in the past, it was always the three of us, the 'Golden Trio' as everyone called us, we've faced Voldemort almost every year… but this past year had been different. We're out of the loop and how can we help you if we don't know anything?"

Ron spoke up. "What she mean, we're always together, like this." He held his hand up to show two intertwined finger, a symbol of being close. "We stand by your side, help you through. Now, you're a Snape and hanging with the enemy." He gestured to Draco. "We don't know what to think anymore." He threw his hands up in the air, "You could be playing for the dark side for all we know."

Caledonia shook her head. "You guys are still my best friends. Yes, I know it has been different since that potion mishap. But I am still Harry Potter inside and I am not on that side, Ron." She stepped up to him and paused, seeing his disgusted look, "You, of all people know that. Who marked me? Who wanted to kill me? Who had killed all those people to get to me?"

Ron shook his head, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I can't look at you and see Harry anymore. All I see is Caledonia. Bloody hell, the map says so too." He took the map and said the password, unfolding it. "In the beginning, you were labeled as Harry James Potter, and then after you turned fifteen, your label changed, to Harry James Snape."

Hermione nodded. "He's right. The map doesn't lie. Now, all it shows, Caledonia Lilia Snape. Harry Potter's gone."

Caledonia's head dropped as she looked to the floor, it had struck her hard. Her friends were right, she had distanced herself from them and now, they seemed so far away. Softly she told them. "I know." She felt Draco move to stand behind her, holding onto her shoulders, giving her reassuring squeeze. She could image he had worried look in his eyes but indifference on his face. "I am and always will be Harry Potter." She lifted her hand to her forehead where the scar is. "But at the same time, I am Caledonia Lilia Snape, the daughter of Lily and Severus Snape." She looked up to her two best friends. "We all grow up, we all change…" She frowned. "Few nights ago, I did something that changed me forever."

Shrugging free from Draco's hands, she moved away, hugging herself as she walked over to the wall of mirror, looking at herself. Draco stood there, watching with somber expression, Ron and Hermione with morbid curiosity. "I almost killed someone." She said softly. "Would Harry Potter do the same if the situation was different… I can't answer that." She then turned to them. "You might as well say I am a Death Eater, now that I am sort of doing what the Dark Lord wants."

Ron sputtered and took a step toward Caledonia. "But, you don't have a mark!"

"Neither Draco does." She replied, gesturing to her blond boyfriend who rolled his sleeves up to show his bare arms. "But we both have met Lord Voldemort over the summer at a Death Eater's meeting and given missions as he does to his followers and followed through."

Hermione gasped, her hands flew to her mouth. Ron stared at Draco's bare arms then rounded onto Caledonia. "What the hell do you mean? You didn't do anything!"

Caledonia shook her head ruefully; Ron at first was pitting against her and now twisting it completely, trying to defend her honor. "Not that you know of. Since he learned that I am Severus Snape's daughter, he had plan for me and Draco learned of it and interfered, making a deal so both of us wouldn't be marked. He asked Draco something that is unthinkable and we've been dealing with it in the past year ourselves."

"What did he want you guys to do?" Hermione almost didn't ask but did, her voice barely a whisper, yet it echoed loudly in the room.

Draco walked to Caledonia and wrapped his arm around her waist and glared at the two Gryffindors, "This is something you both don't need to know."

Ron became red in the face, "Bloody hell! We deserve to know what going on. She's Harry Potter and we're her best friends!"

Draco spat, "You're being a hypocrite! At first you're saying she isn't Harry Potter anymore and now, what are you saying? Make up your mind!"

Ron snarled, "You changed him!" He stepped up to the blond who pushed Caledonia to the side and stepped up, they were almost equal height, yet Ron was bulkier than Draco.

"How was I supposed to know that then?" Draco whispered, angry at the red-head.

"You're always making Harry's life impossible and how can I believe you decided that you're his soul mate after all?"

Draco tilted his head up and moved a step back, his voice low, yet they all heard him. "You just don't know what your heart will decide tomorrow."

Hermione reached out and took hold of Ron, trying to pacify or restrain him, whatever was necessary and said, "Ron. Maybe we shouldn't. But," She turned to the Slytherin couple, "does anyone else know about what Voldemort wants you to do?"

"Yes," Caledonia replied, "Professor Dumbledore and my father. They both know and we are to follow through."

Hermione nodded, "then, that's more than enough. Ron, this time around, we can't help but we will stand by and wait until we are needed. Right?" She glanced to Caledonia and saw the girl nod.

Ron sighed and asked without heat in his voice and action. "What about Malfoy's father? He's a Death Eater and Azkaban prisoner escapee."

Caledonia looked up to Draco and waited. It was his court after all and he is holding the ball. She knew of the answer but it wasn't hers to give. After a few moments, Draco glanced down to Caledonia, his pale eyes meeting her dark emerald orbs. With a small nod, he answered. "He's a spy like Snape, a different kind. I am putting this much faith out in the two of you to know without the Unbreakable Vow."

Ron gasped while Hermione smiled and said, "I think that's all we need to know to put our faith in you too as well." She reached out and held her hand.

Draco bowed his head and grasped her hand and they shook and turned to Ron, who also shook hand much to his chagrin. Caledonia smiled. The two houses finally united and it took the four of them to take the step forward. She secretly hoped that after the war, if she and many others survived, they would change the Wizard World's view on prejudice.

Caledonia stepped up and hugged Hermione and then turned to Ron, blushing as she held her hand out, Ron muttered something unintelligible and grasped her hand for a shake. "Still bloody weird." He said finally and they laughed.

As Hermione and Ron moved to leave the room, Draco spoke. "Have the Dumbledore Army on alert the night before the last day."

Ron and Hermione froze and looked back at them. "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Remember, need to know basis." Draco replied somberly. "Trust us."

Ron looked hesitant and then nods, "All right. Let's go Hermione." He said and the Gryffindor duo left, leaving Caledonia and Draco standing in the Room of Requirement.

"Close your eyes and think of nothing." He said and she did. He closed his eyes and murmured softly. The room around them shifted and they opened their eyes to find themselves in the vast room full of junk and before the cabinet. He stepped up and touched the door. "It's ready; I have to let them know."

"The night before the last day?" She asked and saw him nod. "Is that when he wanted to infiltrate Hogwarts?" She watched him slip a folded paper into the cabinet and closed it.

"Yes. It is inventible. There's no other way around." He replied, turning to her. "Its few days away. What about Professor Slughorn? Any luck?"

She frowned and held a finger up. "Say that again." She then reached into her pocket and drew out a small vial that she had been carrying around since the beginning of the school year. "Maybe I'll have a better chance if I take this. Hm?"

"I suppose… don't you think it would be better for something else?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll do it the day after tomorrow."

"Why not now?" He asked.

"I don't know." She smiled and pocketed it and he reached her, pulling her close and bowed, capturing her lips into a simple kiss. "Mm…" She opened her eyes after a while and stared at his face forlorn. "Dumbledore's going to die."

He nodded his voice thick with regret, "I know, love."

"Can you do it?" she asked, stroking his hair back from his face.

"Honestly?" He asked. "No." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her, holding her tight as if she was his only lifeline at the moment. She could tell that he was shaking slightly and rubbed her hands up and down his back to sooth him. They stood there for a long time before he straightened up and held her hands together, his eyes shining with love. "Let's marry tonight."

She gaped at him. "What?"

"Have Dumbledore officiate for us, tonight… I can't wait. I don't want to wait any longer. I don't know what's going to happen in few days and I just want to have some time with you being married before anything happens."

She smiled at him, nodding, "I suppose." Then cocked her head as if thinking, "but Daddy's going to be mad." He laughed and pulled her through the maze and out of the room, they both ran down the hallways until they reached the Gargoyle and spent the next fifteen minutes guessing all kinds of candies until 'dish mint' and made their way up to the headmaster's room.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked up from his desk, smiling at the two young couple and asked, "What bring you two here? It's not quite a while until dinner time."

"We have something to ask of you tonight." Draco said.

Albus Dumbledore rose from his chair and moved around his desk to approach them. "Oh yeah? What is it?" He saw the smiles upon their faces and couldn't help feel the joy radiating from the two of them despite the situation that they're living through. He had hopes for them.

"Marry us tonight." Draco said, beaming.

This took the Headmaster by a shock and he chortled. "Are you sure?"

Caledonia looked from Draco and nodded. "Yes, if you will, please?"

"Are you two really sure? Don't you want a grand wedding; invite all of your friends and families?" They both shook their heads. "Impatient, are you?" They also shook their heads and he found himself at loss.

Caledonia stepped up to Professor Dumbledore and placed her hand on his arm. "We planned to get married this summer but we couldn't wait few weeks longer… we don't know what will happen in a few days." She glanced to Draco. "We wanted to be married, at least before anything will happen to us, before you…" She let that hang in the air and stepped back, allowing Draco grasp her into his embrace.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand." He said softly. "You're right. Tonight?" He smiled at the two of them who nodded vigorously. "Then, I'll be honored." He said. "Perhaps, you should consider inviting at least few people."

Draco bowed his head and said, "thank you."

"It's at least I can do for you." Dumbledore said as he watched the two darts out of his office in a hurry.

Caledonia laughed as they raced toward the dungeon. Professor McGonagall gasped as they flew past them and called after them, "You two! Slow down or I'll dock points!" She shook her head, chuckling to self as she continued on her way; it was rare lately to see youth smiling and laughing with carefree hearts and wondered what had gotten the certain Slytherin couple in high spirit.

Draco panted as he reached the door to Severus Snape's office, Caledonia had given him challenge and they panted together at the door before composting themselves. He pushed the door and she entered, looking about her father's office and didn't find him. "Father?" She called out as she entered the room, "Maybe he's in the lab." She said as they went to the other side of the room where the lab connected to the office.

Severus looked up from brewing his potion and gave a questioning look toward his daughter as she and Draco entered. He noted their moods were cheerful and wondered what they had to say. He cast a stabilizing charm over his potion and placed the stirring rod down. "Yes, love?" He asked, stepping around his table.

She grinned, wringing her hands. "We want to do something tonight."

A hint of horror crossed his face as he assumed something else, "What?" He sputtered, "Why are you asking me that? This isn't how a child asks her father for!"

Draco laughed, assuming where Severus' mind had gone. "No, not that way! We want to get married tonight."

Severus stepped back and clutched the table behind him. "That is better than it sounded at first, but it still bloody sound the same!"

Caledonia rolled her eyes, went to her father, and took his arm, leading him toward his office so they would sit down and have a chat. When they managed to sit, she spoke, "Draco and I were talking earlier and it crossed our mind about the next few days… We want to be married before any of that happen." She glanced over to Draco, smiling as she took his hand.

Severus watched the two, sitting back in his chair before his desk. His eyes moved to the picture frame sitting on his desk of his own wedding years ago. He remembered how very much in love he was with Lily and saw the same love between Caledonia and Draco. He knew, if Lily was there with them, she would have whole-heartedly agreed. He knew of their plan to marry in few weeks over the summer but they had given a good point, there was no knowing what would happen within the next few days and where it would lead. He sighed deeply and gave a single nod. "Very well. I cannot deny you two this." He rose from his chair and walked toward the fireplace, flicking his wand to start a fire. "Are you positive this is what you want, Caledonia?"

She stood up and went to him, facing him. "Yes. I can never be surer than this." She looked up into his eyes. "I know this is asking you a lot of this, to let me get marry young."

He reached out and stroked her hair back, "That's not the issue. It's more that I am giving my only child that I've just only gotten back into my life away to another man."

She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around her father's waist, feeling him enclosing his arms around her and rested her head on his strong chest. "I'll always be your child, as it had always been. I will always need to go to you for advices and small talks." She heard him chuckle lightly. "I love you, Dad."

He let her go, turning to Draco. "You take a good care of her. But, good luck in trying to keep her in line."

"Dad!" Severus grinned as Draco smirked and Caledonia huffed in indignation.

Severus then took powder and threw it in the fire. He stuck his head in and called out, "Malfoy." The two watched as he floo-called Draco's parents. "You both best come to Hogwarts tonight after dinner. Our children decided to marry tonight." There was squeal of happiness coming from the floo and a shouting curses and questioning from the other end. "No, she's not pregnant you fool! Get your arses over here tonight!" Then he pulled his head out and turned to her, "You're not pregnant?"

She shook her head. "No father. If you're curious, I'm still a virgin."

He held his hands up and shook his head, "No. Let's just not go there."

Draco held his hand out and Severus took it, they shook in respect of each other. "Thank you, really. Thanks. Come on, let's go and get ready for dinner." He slipped his arm over her shoulders and led her out of the office, leaving Severus.

"Not after tonight, she won't be virgin anymore. Not that a father needs to know." Severus groaned and turned to his desk.

Severus paced back and forth, muttering under his breath as he waited in the room of stained glass. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy watched him pace back and forth amusedly. The room was set with a single white carpet that ran down the room to a small platform at one end. The stained glass windows lined the wall and the moonlight shone through the colored panels, causing the light of colors dance across the room. It was simple, yet somber at the same time.

Draco was standing at the base of the platform, waiting, dressed in his best suit that was very similar to the one he wore at the masked ball. He was curious to what Caledonia had chosen to wear, she had mentioned she had to go and get ready. They had very little time to prepare before the small wedding.

He looked over to his parents who had appeared minutes after dinner ended and fussed over him and Caledonia. His father looked proud and was beaming at him and he nodded toward him. His mother was smiling softly and there were hints of tears in her eyes. He was glad they were able to make it tonight to witness his wedding. Despite their pureblood status, how they portrayed to the public, he loved them and they loved him in return. It was a private thing between the three of them, which they were a loving family and he was happy to add Caledonia to the bunch and to the extension and his godfather slash father-in-law to be as well.

Dumbledore smiled as he gestured for Severus to go to the door. Severus stopped his pacing and went to the door and left. The elder Malfoy couples moved to stand near Draco, to witness the ceremony by his side. Shortly, Severus returned with Caledonia at his arm. Music played in the air, wordlessly but Caledonia recognized to be the song, her song: 'Caledonia' and knew it was Draco's doing.

Draco swallowed as he felt lightheaded and in awe as he laid his eyes upon her. She was dressed in a simple a-line gown that hugged her curves softly, in white and silver. Her hair was let down, a striking contract against the whiteness. She wore no veils but a single white rose in full bloom that pinned her bang aside. She was just simply breathtaking.

Severus walked her slowly down the aisle and stopped before Draco. Dumbledore looked down at them and asked, "Who give this woman?"

"I do." Severus said softly as he turned to Caledonia and smiled softly. He reached up to caress her cheek and kissed her. She smiled at him and allowed her father hand her hand to Draco. Then Draco led her last couple of steps to face Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Tonight brings us a special occasion, a union of the two loves that is un-seemingly." Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the young couple before him. "I see here, two souls ready to become one, full of promises, love and strength. Draco Malfoy, do you have your vow?"

Draco turned to Caledonia, holding her hands. "Caledonia Lilia Snape, when I first saw you that day in the hospital wing, I thought you were the most beautiful being that I've ever laid my eyes on. Only to learn that you were the most infuriating, vexing, conning little…" He stopped as he heard his parents and Dumbledore chuckle. "Let's not go there." He laughed softly. "We had quiet chemistry between us that ended up quiet few injuries to both of our bodies, minds and hearts. I wasn't sure what I was feeling for you but that night, learning who you are and coming over my shock, I realized, it was love that I was feeling and fighting. But I've come to embrace that and my love for you goes far beyond the coast of the isle, deeper than the deepest sea and wider than the sky can hold. Caledonia, I'll always love you till the end of time and beyond. I will always stand by you through the storm and face the tribulation to come and be your right arm whenever you needed me. I'm yours, till for eternity." A silver strand came out of his chest and intertwined their hands before settling into her chest. She gasped softly and smiled at him.

"Caledonia Snape, do you have your vow?" Dumbledore asked, turning to her, recovering from the shock of seeing a magical strand much like the unbreakable vow coming from Draco's heart. It was unheard of, very rare.

She gave a nod and looked into Draco's azure eyes full of love. "Draco Scorpius Malfoy, I've never had friends until I started here at Hogwarts. As you offered your friendship when we were eleven, I knew it was for a different intention. Until recently, when you have changed me beyond my own imagination, I saw it a special gift that I've come to cherish and hold with all of my heart. You cannot escape your fate, but you can change your destiny and I understood that the first day. I was afraid to take any steps forward, unsure what my future would hold for me. But now after squabbling and hexing the hell out of you and seeing how persistent you were, I am glad you didn't give up for that I would have never known what a true love would felt like, to have my heart beating in another person and have his own in mine. I'll always love you, till the end of time and beyond for that you hold not only my heart, but my soul. I'll stand by you, be your shining light in the dark times. I am yours, till for eternity." She smiled and felt as if her soul left her body as the golden strand left her chest and wove around their hands and settled into his.

"Then, in the power of the four founders of Hogwarts and my authority as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, you are now man and wife. Congratulation, Draco and Caledonia Malfoy." His eyes twinkled madly as he gestured to the two of them, "You may kiss the bride."

Draco turned to Caledonia, swept her into his arms, and kissed her thoroughly. Severus rolled his eyes behind them while Lucius gave a cheer and Narcissa dabbed her eyes.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled slightly as Draco kept on kissing Caledonia for a quiet while. "I suppose, we shall leave the two alone." He stepped down from the platform and led the other elders out of the room, leaving the two young married couple alone.

Draco and Caledonia broke apart from the kiss, finding they were alone. He stared down into her green eyes, smiling softly as he shifted to hold her in dance position, swaying her softly. The music, having played the entire wedding softly became louder and he softly sang:

_So let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia you're calling me  
And now I'm going home  
And if I should become a stranger  
You know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had,_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had._

She blushed slightly as he led her toward the fireplace at the other end of the room and he took a handful of powder, turning the fire green. Then they stepped in the fire, he called, "Caledonia's quarter," and they were gone.

Hermione and Ron watched as Caledonia stood before them, holding a vial in her hand. Draco looked apprehensive and asked. "You sure?"

She nodded. They were together once again, in the Great Hall few days later. She uncorked the vial of Felix Felicis and swallowed half of the clear liquid and waited. Hermione asked, "Well? How do you feel?"

Smiling, Caledonia replied, "Excellent… Really excellent."

Hermione sighed hint of relief and said, "Now remember, Slughorn usually eats early, takes a short walk and then returns to his office."

"Right." She made her way to the door. "I'm going to Hagrid's."

"What? No, Caledonia… you do have to go see Slughorn. We had a plan."

"No. I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's. I feel like it's the place to be tonight, know what I mean?"

Hermione and Ron shook their heads however Draco shrugged. Caledonia grinned at them, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing… or at least Felix does." Then she was gone.

Draco turned to the two, seeing bafflements on their face. "Well, I guess we'll just sit and wait. See you." He turned and left.

"Bloody hell…" Ron muttered.

"I thought so too." Hermione frowned and sat down at the table. They had been in the Great Hall after dinner, doing some studying together and there were not very many students around them and nothing seemed out of place with the unlikely four people from two houses coming together to study. "I can never understand her."

"Me either… didn't they seem different lately?"

"Now you said it, it was almost as if they were orbiting each other with perfect harmony." Hermione mused and shook her head. "I don't know."

Caledonia made her way down the hallway, mindlessly enjoying her stroll, bypassing a perfect, Flich and couple of patrolling Aurors, all having missed her as they were somehow distracted by fate. She slipped through the green houses and paused, seeing Professor Slughorn peering into one of the house's glass window, snipping at some plant inside. She walked up to him and he nearly jumped as he noticed her.

"Merlin's beard! Miss Snape!" The older man jumped in fright.

"Sorry, sir." She smiled sweetly at him. "I should've announced myself… you know, made some noise and all. I am sure you thought I was Madame Sprout." She peered over his shoulder, seeing what he was snipping at. "Tentacula leaves… they're quiet valuable, aren't they?"

"Ten galleons a leaf to the right buyer… not that I'm familiar with such back alley transactions. One hears rumors are all. My own interests are purely academic, of course."

"Personally, these plants have always kinda freaked me out." She wriggled her fingers to emphasize her point and shivered.

The potion professor studied her, pondering. "Exactly how did you get out of the castle, dear?"

"Through the front doors, sir. I'm off to see Hagrid, he's a dear friend and I felt like paying him a visit." She waved and moved to keep on going. "If you don't mind, I'll be going."

"Miss Snape!" Slughorn called after her and she paused. "It's nearly nightfall. Surely you realize I can't allow you to roam the grounds all by yourself."

She turned to him fully. "Well, then by all means come along, sir!" She nearly skipped away as Horace found he had no choice but go after her and found he almost couldn't keep up with her. She was humming merrily as she skipped over the rise and toward the hut near the edge of the ground.

They stopped as they found Hagrid standing before a very large, but dead, spider and a hole. Slughorn gaped as he eyed the large spider, nearly cursing under his breath.

Hagrid looked forlorn as he stood before the spider. Caledonia went to him and stood next to him. He looked down to her, gave a half smile, and sniffled.

"Is that an actual Acromantula?" Slughorn asked amazed as he surveyed the spider with dollar signs in his eyes.

"A dead one, I think, sir." Caledonia quipped. She looked up to Hagrid, somberly. "I'm sorry." She almost pouted.

" 'Aledonna." Hagrid rumbled. "'Orace…"

"Me god, dear man. How did you ever manage to kill it?"

Hagrid frowned and nearly boomed. "Kill 'im! Me oldest friend, 'e was!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." The older potion professor faltered and Hagrid waved his hand to dismiss.

"Ah, don' worry yerself. Yer not alone. Seriously misunderstood creature… spiders. It's the eyes, I reckon. Unnerve people."

Caledonia brought her fingers to her face and mimicked the fangs moving about. "Not to mention the pinchers," She clicked her tongue and saw Hagrid eyeing her as if she was odd.

"I reckon that too… how'd yeh get outa the castle anyways?"

She cheerfully replied, gesturing to the castle where the front doors were. "The front doors."

Slughorn hesitantly asked, "Hagrid. I wouldn't want to be indelicate, but Acromantula venom is uncommonly rare and, well, if you wouldn't mind my extracting a vial or two… purely for academic pursuits…"

Caledonia watched as Hagrid shrugged and Horace Slughorn moved to the head of the spider and made a quick work removing the venom but not removing a part of pincher off the head and grimacing. Then Hagrid buried the spider and Horace offered few words.

Soon afterward, they attended to Hagrid's hut for a drink. Caledonia sat in one massive chair, watching gleefully as Hagrid and Slughorn drank themselves to stupor and singing in nonsense. Then Hagrid mentioned about how he had gotten the egg and how it was small like a Pekinese.

"Sweet. I once had a fish. Francis, lovely little thing. One day I came downstairs and he'd vanished. Poof."

"Odd." Hagrid slurred.

"Isn't it? That's life, I suppose. One goes along and then… poof." Slughorn wavered and Hagrid nodded and slumped back against the wall, knocked out. Then Slughorn turned to Caledonia, staring at her intently. "It was a student who gave me Francis. One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl upon my desk with a few inches of clear water. There was a flower petal floating upon the surface. As I watched, the petal sank, but just before it touched bottom… it transformed. Into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic, wondrous to behold. The petal had come from a lily. The day I came downstairs, the day I found the bowl empty… was the day she…" He faltered as he grimaced in pain at the memory then glanced at her.

Caledonia perked, interested and saw the man nod and gestured to her wand poking out of her pocket, "that wand…" She drew it out and glanced at it. "I know that wand anywhere, your mother… I don't know how it is possible but you are Lily's daughter." He frowned. "Lily Evans."

She licked her lips and nodded. "Yes. Not many know. Lily was my mother."

"How is it possible?"

She lifted her forehead and exposed her scar. "Like I said, not many do know and I think I can trust you to keep a secret… like you did, with Lord Voldemort."

"Don't!" Horace snapped and stared awestruck at her infamous scar. "Harry Potter?"

She gave a shy smile. "Long story short, it was all a potion accident almost two years back that I became this." She gestured to herself. "Lily was never married to James Potter, but rather to Severus Snape, my father. It was a cover. Harry Potter had always been Severus' son, not James. However, now I am a girl." She stood up and walked to the table where Horace sat. "You see, I am the Chosen One. It is my fate to stop him. In order to do that, I need to know what you told him." She glanced off to the fire. "Do you know how I got this?" She gestured to her scar. "Because of her. Because she sacrificed herself. Her love was more powerful than Voldemort."

Horace trembled, "Please, do not say his…"

He was interrupted as Caledonia calmly, though sternly said, "I'm not afraid of the name, Professor. And I am not afraid of him, you shouldn't either. She didn't just die for me that night. She died for you too, everyone who's ever woken in the middle of the night afraid a Death Eater waited on their doorstep."

The old man shifted his eyes, almost ashamed to stare at the candle. His eyes welled with tears as Caledonia continued softly, yet penetrated his heart. "Be brave, Professor. Be brave like my mother. Otherwise you disgrace her. Otherwise she died for nothing. The bowl remains empty forever."

Slughorn shook his head and finally raised his wand halfway to his head, turning to meet her fierce but gentle emerald eyes, remembering how much alike they were to Lily's. "Don't think too badly of me once you've seen it. You don't know what he was like… even then." He touched the wand to his head, a silver strand came out, and he held up with other hand an empty vial and moved the strand to the vial, his hand shaking. She reached out and steadied his hand as he dropped it into the glass.

She took it, corked it, and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you. My mother would've been grateful." She moved to the door and stopped, looking back at him and smiled, waving her wand and a bowl appeared before him, with few inches of clear water and a lily petal floated on the top. Horace gasped softly. "A secret between us then." He nodded as he watched the petal float down, just to turn into a beautiful black goldfish with sheen of emerald. He cried then.

Draco waited near the front entrance, longing by the great door on a window still, twirling his wand, floating few feathers in the air before him. Then the door opened and he looked up to see her, clear eyed and somber. He stood up and went to her, "Love?"

She held up the vial. "I got it… and more." She then walked toward Dumbledore's office with Draco following her. He knew to not pry any farther, patient was a virtue and he knew he would learn later about what had happened and he hoped, it wasn't at a great cost.

As they entered the office, Dumbledore looked surprised and stood up, "Caledonia?" She held up the vial and he became serious, "How is he? Horace?" She shrugged and he nodded in understanding, taking the vial and they moved to the pensive. Draco hung back, watching.

The silver strand was poured and floated into the pensive. The two of them bowed over and watched the memory. It wasn't long before they emerged and Professor Dumbledore stumbled and went to sit on the steps, looking pale.

"Horcrux?" She asked. Albus looked grave and looked up to see Draco moving across to stand by Caledonia with a questioning glance. Caledonia looked at him and softly explained. "Tom Riddle was asking Professor Slughorn about an ancient magic called Horcrux." She took a breath, "It's taking part of your soul and imprinting it on any object." She saw the question in his eyes. "Yes, you can tear your soul apart to do so. To tear your soul, you have to commit murder. But he was inquiring about seven times." Draco gasped barely. Caledonia turned to the headmaster and asked, "So, he succeeded?"

"Oh he succeeded. And not just once. Think, Caledonia. He's just told us."

"Seven." Draco noted. "He actually made seven?"

"The most powerfully magical number, but what are they exactly?" She asked.

Dumbledore stood and went to desk and laid out couple of things, carefully to not touch the ring. "They can be anything. The most commonplace of objects. A ring, for example. Or a book…" He held up the book that Harry Potter had destroyed back in his second years in the Chamber of Secret when saving Ginny.

She took the book. "Tom Riddle's diary."

"It's a Horcrux. Yes, when you brought this to me four years ago, I knew. This was a different kind of magic. Very dark, very powerful. But until tonight, I had no idea how powerful…"

"And the ring?" She asked, placing the book down to look at the ring.

"Belonged to Voldemort's mother. It was difficult to find and," He raised his blackened hand, "even more difficult to destroy."

"But if they are all destroyed?"

"One destroys Voldemort." The Headmaster replied and watched as Caledonia touched the ring.

She gasped as she saw flashes of pictures, memories that weren't her own. She recoiled and then craned her neck in a morbid familiar way that only few knew. Draco stared at her, horrified as her eyes appeared slit-like much like the Dark Lord's for a few moments and faded to the loving familiar emerald colors.

He turned to the ancient wizard and asked. "They could be hidden anywhere, couldn't they?"

Dumbledore gave a grave look. "True. But magic, especially Dark Magic…" He glanced to Caledonia, "leave traces."

"So that's why you've been leaving the school most of the time." She noted, remembering that Dumbledore had been absent many times through the year, it never truly bothered her and now dawning upon her.

"Yes. And I think… perhaps… I may have found another. But this time I cannot hope to destroy it alone." Caledonia paled slightly and Draco gripped her shoulders, drawing her back to his chest as he stared at the headmaster. "Once again, I shall ask too much of you, Harry Potter." He held up the familiar vial filled with golden liquid.

"No." Draco whispered.

Caledonia turned to him, touching his cheek in loving fashion. "I must, love. Remember? My fate."

Draco closed his eyes and dropped his head, "All right." He then looked up to the Headmaster, "when?"

"Tomorrow," Dumbledore replied somberly and gave a knowingly nod. Draco became tense and his jaws tightened.


	21. Chapter 21

Part Two: Eleven

Before the Astronomy Tower's stairways, Caledonia and Draco stood together, holding each other as if it was their last moments together. She was wearing a simple jean, a shirt and a jacket. Her hair tied up in a ponytail. He brushed her bang aside, seeing she had foregone the charm this time.

"This is it." He said softly. "The tribulation begins."

She tilted her head to rest her cheek in his warm palm, savoring the feeling. "Yeah." Smiling softly as she looked into his azure eyes full of emotions that was only for her. "I'm glad we had our times together in the last few nights and hope it won't be the last of them."

"At least we had them." He replied cheekily and she swatted him lightly, then they both fell serious. He leaned down and gave her a long kiss that poured his entire emotions into them.

Then they broke apart, breathing a bit hard. She reached up and caressed his face. "Love, be careful…"

"You too. Come back to me. I will need you."

"I know." She stepped out of his arms, walked toward the steps, and looked back. "As much I hate this, 'for the greater goods'…" she said, repeating Dumbledore's famous words.

He grimaced and nodded, "go on," and watched as she made her way up the stairs to the top of the tower and then turned, making his way toward the seventh floor corridor, to wait for his time to come.

As she reached the top, she heard voices and paused, listening. Her father was up there with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much?" Severus asked, hint of dark tone in his voice. "That you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

The ancient wizard, leaning against the railing turned his head to the dark man off the side, almost hiding in the shadow. "Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate this with you, Severus. You agreed. There's nothing more to discuss."

Caledonia tilted her head, trying to see but saw her father come down and stopped before her. She supposed, if she were Harry Potter, standing there now, he would have been glaring murder at him, but not now, not ever. His face was soft and there was worry in his dark eyes.

"Take extra care, love." He said softly as he reached to touch her cheek and she leaned her head into his large warm and calloused hand that smelled of many potions.

"Yes, father." She said softly as she felt his hand leave her face. She watched as he silently glided down the stairs then made the last few steps to the top landing, finding the Headmaster waiting for her.

"Other time, other place, I would say you needed a shave. But that's not appropriate." He said and she gave a small giggle, rubbing her face, wondering what stubble would have felt on her face.

"At times I forget how much you've grown. I still see the small child from the cupboard." He stepped up to her and handed her the vial. She glanced at the golden liquid. "I am an old man, forgive me."

She shook her head. "You look the same to me."

"Like your mother, you are unfailingly kind. We have precious time left now, drink." He gestured to the vial.

Uncorking it and downing the drink, she grimaced and waited as she changed. Then, Harry stood before Dumbledore and reached to his neck, to pull the necklace off. The silver chain with the tiny wand transformed into a familiar wand.

"Ingenious." Dumbledore commented and watched as Harry transformed the other wand into a similar necklace and placed it on, hiding it behind his shirt. "The place to which we journey tonight is exceedingly dangerous, Harry. I promise that you could accompany me and I stand by that promise. But there is a condition: you must obey any command I give you… without question."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

"Understand what I'm saying. Should I tell you to hide, you must hide." Harry nodded at that and Dumbledore implored once more. "Should I tell you to run, you will run. And should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself…" Harry's eyes widened but dared not say a word. "You will do so. Your word, Harry."

Harry hesitated and then finally nodded. "My words."

The ancient wizard held up his arm, "take my arm."

"Sir, I thought one couldn't apparate within Hogwarts."

Smiling, Dumbledore gave a cock of a head, "Being me has its privileges." Then Harry took his arm and they vanished from the spot.

Harry gasped, looking about to see they are on a rock and violent wave crashing all around them, threatening to knock them into the sea. Ahead of them was the cave that they would enter. They carefully made their way along the trail and entered the cave.

They both walked silently in the cave and came to an end, a wall stood before them. Dumbledore spoke, "This is the place. Oh yes, this place has known magic." He closed his eyes. "Where you stand, Harry,

Tom Riddle once stood many, many years ago, when he was but a poor orphan boy with a penchant for cruelty…" He raised his wand, it stopped briefly, and he grimaced in pain, finding something. Then he used his finger to touch the rock, tracing over them.

He then spoke again, with regret. "One wintry afternoon, he lured two younger classmates to this cave. What happened is unclear. But this much is known: the children were damaged." He then murmured strange things then stopped. His eyes opened and took a dagger out of his robe and drew the blade across his palm and spread it across the surface of the rock.

Harry gasped, "Sir!" Then, the rock sizzled and faded, revealing a narrow opening.

"In order to gain passage, payment must be made; payment intended to weaken any intruder."

The younger wizard glanced at the ancient one. "You should've let me, sir."

"Oh no, Harry. Your blood is much more precious than mine." Then they stepped through the narrow opening to find a vast chamber with a lake before them, in the center was a small island with something on it.

Peering into the dark lake, it was black as ink and Dumbledore grasped his shoulder, shaking his head and led him around the lake, looking for something. He held up his wand and cast a lumos spell, giving light in the darkness. The light danced around and settled in the center where they spotted an isle.

"It's there." The older man gestured to the center of the lake. "But how do we get to it?"

"We couldn't, perhaps, just try a summoning charm, sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled and gestured silently, granting permission. Harry then raised his wand, "accio horcrux!" There was an explosion and something pale appeared but vanished back into the water.

"Perhaps not." Dumbledore said and looked around; they kept on walking around the vast lake. Then they stopped and Dumbledore closed his eyes and waved his hand, then as if he found something, he grasped it and pulled, a chain appeared. He turned to Harry, "If you would, Harry…"

Quickly, Harry took the chain and began to pull, together the two of them pulled until a small boat appeared. They then carefully got onto the boat and made across the water. Harry glanced to the dark water as they floated across, seeing faces skimming underneath the surface.

"Best to not disturb the water." Dumbledore warned and they reached the small isle and got out. They looked up to find a basin on the top of the rock and made their way there. In the basin was liquid, shimmering and Dumbledore tried to touch it but couldn't.

"The horcrux is in there?" the young male asked.

"Yes." The older man replied and pondered as he looked at the basin and noticed a shell like goblet sitting on the side. "It has to be drunk." He saw Harry react and gave a pointed look, "remember the condition we agreed upon?" He saw Harry hesitate and then nod. "This potion might paralyze me. It might cause me to forget why I'm here, it might create so much pain that I beg for relief. You are not to indulge these requests, Harry. It is your job to make sure I keep drinking this potion even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?"

Harry looked near tears as he asked, "Why can't I drink it?"

"Because I am much older, much clever, much less valuable." Dumbledore replied and took the goblet. "To your good health, Harry." He dipped the shell, lifted it to his lips, and drank deeply.

Harry watched with morbid fascination and saw Dumbledore shaking and reached to stop him but was singled to not. The older wizard kept drinking and dipping, then drinking. He began to tremble, gripping the side of the basin.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore said nothing, he was twitching, shaking and nearly dropped the shell. Harry reached out, steadying his hand. Then, "don't… don't make me…" He almost cried.

"You can't stop, professor. You have to keep drinking, as you said. Remember." Harry said, holding the shell to the older man's lips.

"Nooo…" Dumbledore almost whined with pain.

Harry stumbled back, took the shell goblet, and held it to the professor's lips, making him drink it. Dumbledore protested, "make it stop… please… make it stop."

Nearly in tears, Harry whispered, "It will, sir. It'll stop. But only if you drink…" He kept holding the shell.

"It's all my fault… My fault." Dumbledore mumbled wrenching in pain. Harry went and got more and brought it back to Dumbledore's lips and the older man drank. "Too much… I can't… take it… I want to die… kill… kill me… Kill me, Harry!"

Harry was silently crying, cursed himself knowing his Caledonia side was showing through. "What?"

"Your word, Harry! Your word!"

"No…"

"Kill me! It's the only way!"

Harry went back to the basin, dipped the cup, and brought it back to Dumbledore, "One more. Just one more and then, I promise I'll do what you say." He held the shell to the other man's lips once more and he drank.

He then whispered, "Water…"

The young male sighed in relief and went to the basin, and at the bottom laid a golden locket. He snatched it up and glanced to see Dumbledore sitting on the base, desperately asking for water. He turned back to the basin and cast his wand, "Aguamenti." The cold clear water filled the basin and he tried to scoop it only to come up with no water. He frowned. Dumbledore then now demanded for water with desperate need.

Glancing around, there were water all around and he had no choice. Jumping down the rock and kneeling by the shore, he reached out to dip the shell into the water, however the light faded, casting them into total darkness. Taking his wand out, he whispered, "lumos."

Trying once again, dipping the shell in the water, then a pale hand grasped his wrist and he leapt back, shaking the hand off and looked about, several figures came closer to the shore and he swallowed hard, wondering what he must do now. Pale skinny bony bodies began to crawl onto the small isle and he cast several spells to ward them off.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said, vainly trying to reach for his wand.

Harry fought the sickly bodies off as it crawled all over the small isle like ants and he fell back into the water. Bodies pulling him down deeper and the only thing he could think were, _'I'm sorry Draco…' _Then, the surface, deep blue and black erupted in fiery orange as flame burst above. The mass of bodies writhed and a flame shot toward him, knocking the ones that pulled him down. He vainly kicked to the surface, took a deep breath of air, and saw Dumbledore standing on the isle, waving his wand about, roar of fires burning around them, lighting up the vast chamber.

Harry swam and then climbed onto the isle and reached Dumbledore's side and helped the ancient wizard, supporting him and helped him to the other side as the fire fought off the dead bodies that tried to approach them. "Partis Temporus!" Dumbledore waved his wand and the fire created a path before them. They made haste to the small boat and left the vast chamber.

Draco looked at the large clock before him. It had been a long while since Caledonia had left. It had been a tortuous waiting he had ever experienced in his life. He gasped softly as he felt his heart clench, he touched his chest, and looked up to see Professor Snape standing next to him. He noted that the other man was glancing at his wrist and saw a familiar crest on a band. He understood then too, for his family had something similar and knew the other man was feeling something of Caledonia.

Caledonia was in trouble.

Then the pain faded and he sighed in relief. Then Severus bowed his head, "It's almost time."

"Yes sir." Draco said and walked toward the door, pausing to look upon the large wall that often was bare without the door. Swallowing hard, he entered the door that was before him, made his way toward the cabinet, and closed his eyes; waiting and then he looked up and opened it. Black smokes poured out of the cabinet and out came a woman, followed by three other men.

He turned and left, not wanting to deal with them.

Bellatrix Lestrange glanced around and smirked.

Harry held Dumbledore upright as they landed onto the top of the Astronomy Tower. "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing, to Madam Pomfrey."

"No. Get your father… Severus is whom I need. Go." Dumbledore said, collapsing to the floor. "No one else. I will wait here."

Harry stepped back and murmured, "All right, okay." He turned to run down the stairs but paused, seeing Dumbledore standing up and listening.

"Hide yourself below. Do not speak or show yourself, not like this. No matter what." Dumbledore implored and Harry glanced down, seeing that there is another floor below. They heard footsteps coming closer.

Making his way down, he watched and saw Draco climbing up the stairs and knew what would happened. He gulped silently and waited in denial, praying that it wouldn't come to this.

"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Draco looked haunted as he held his wand tight in his hands. "Who else is here, I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for the entire world to hear. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?"

Harry cursed to himself silently, wishing he could change back already. It should have been time by now.

"You are not an assassin, Draco." Dumbledore continued when Draco didn't reply.

"No…" Harry said almost soundlessly as he heard the fated word.

Draco glanced around, wondering few things at the same time and clenched his jaws. "Things you don't know about me." He started. "I've done enough."  
"Yes. I know dear boy." Dumbledore replied. "I've seen enough to know that your heart isn't in it. You cannot do it."

"I have to." Draco nearly ground out.

"I know. But you cannot."

"Then it will be all for naught!" Draco shouted, near tears.

Dumbledore raised his wand, and replied, "I shall make it easy for you."

Then Draco shot, "expelliarmus!" and the elder's wand flew out of his hand.

"Very good. But I warn you, it won't be easy." Draco looked almost frantic, holding his wand shaking. "What must be done, has to be done." Then they both glanced to the side, hearing the door open and few more footsteps approached. "You're not alone. There are others."

"How?" The older man asked.

"Vanishing Cabinet." Draco replied.

"Ah, it had been broken for years… you mended it after all."

"Shut up," Draco snapped, his nerves frayed and he glanced around. "I must, or he will kill me and take her, he promised, to make her his in the vilest way."

Harry slapped his hand over his mouth to quiet his gasp. Then he winced, feeling the familiar change, his body morphed and then blinked, becoming Caledonia once again. She noticed few more people approaching the stairs and walking up.

"Say that again, but louder." Dumbledore said.

Draco frowned and glanced to the side again, seeing Bellatrix appear, followed by Greyback and the two others. "Well now, look what we have here. Dumbledore, wandless and alone." Bellatrix cooed. "Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Draco." She glanced around, confused. "Where's that tart of yours?" She smirked, "I expected she'd be here with you."

Caledonia's eyes flashed in anger as she looked up; silently swearing to herself, she would make the other woman pay. She took her necklace and felt it shift in her hand and silently transformed the other one and placed it on. She swished her wand over her clothes, changing the jeans, shirt and jacket into a simple but classy body-hugging gown that only a Slytherin girl would wear. She then moved to the stairs only to be intercepted by her father.

Severus eyed his daughter and held a finger to his lips, shaking his head, wordlessly telling her that it wasn't time yet. She begged him with her eyes and glanced up to the next floor above. He simply shook his head. A tear fell from her eye as she closed them in defeat.

Greyback's mocking voice floated down to them. "He doesn't have the stomach. Like his father, let me finish him, in my own way."

Bellatrix snapped. "No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy's to do it. Go on, Draco." She turned to the blond youth. "Now!"

Draco raised his wand once again; his hand trembled as he opened his mouth.

"No." they all turned to see Severus show up.

"Severus." Dumbledore said a hint of relief in his voice. He then looked over the man's shoulder, saw Caledonia join them, silently moving to stand with Draco, and intertwined her fingers with her husband.

"Well, look who's here! Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Art teacher!" Bellatrix crackled. "Come to see the slaughter?" She glanced and noticed Caledonia beside Draco. "And his darling one! My, my, so pretty." She moved to pinch Caledonia's cheek and flounced back where she was standing with the three others. Severus sneered at her.

Dumbledore ignored her and kept his eyes on Severus. "Severus… please." He pressed the last word.

Severus said slowly, "I gave my word. I made a vow…" behind him, Caledonia swallowed and watched, feeling she was seeing the whole thing out of her body. Severus raised his arm and she started but Draco held her tightly against him.

"No, love." Draco whispered so softly in her ear, regret filled his voice that no one else heard but her. "It has to be done…"

She steeled herself, keeping a mask over her face but she was wrenching in pain on the inside, screaming denials.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape said and a green light shot out of his wand, hitting Dumbledore squarely in the chest, knocking him over the railing off the tower.

Severus rounded and glared at his daughter who looked shell-shocked and grabbed Draco by the scruff of his collar and her wrist, pushing them to go down the stairs. Bellatrix went to the railing, casting a wand to the sky, yelling and the dark mark appeared over the castle.

Severus rushed the two of them down the tower and into the dark hallway and the others hurried ahead of them. They made to the main hallway; students gaped at them as they passed along. Draco was gripping tightly onto Caledonia's hand as they followed along. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters made their way by destroying part of the castle around them, laughing and smirking. They passed through the Great Hall and Bellatrix shrieked in delight as she caused the great stained window at the head table shatter in explosion. Caledonia gasped as she held onto Draco and turned to follow her father.

They made across the courtyard, next to the one where Albus Dumbledore laid. Ron and Hermione flattened themselves against the wall as they saw group of Death Eaters passing by. Their wands drawn, bodies taunt for battle. Hermione held Ron's down, whispering, "They're not attacking anyone."

"they're running away?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied and gasped softly as she saw Caledonia and Draco among them. "No…" Her eyes met Caledonia's and saw regret, sorrow and perhaps, finality. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Bloody hell…" Ron said softly as he watched the group disappear over the rise and into the dark forest. "Something happened."

Hermione turned her head and led Ron to the other courtyard, already few people began to gather and she gasped, tears falling freely down her face. Ron steeled and clutched Hermione to himself, looking down to the figure on the lawn, frozen perpetually, never to smile, never to speak, never to randomly utter anything again.

They went down, across the lawn, and through the forest to reach the edge of the school ground. Bu the time they reached, Severus turned to Draco and Caledonia as the others apparated out of sight behind him. "You should've stayed hidden, Caledonia." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"And let Draco out of my sight? You forget he's my husband now."

Draco held onto her and looked to Severus. "He would ask for her soon enough, it won't make a difference."

"I can't say behind… already few saw me with you guys up in the tower." She said, barely. "I'm safer with you and Draco, than being here alone."

Severus scowled and bowed his head, swishing his wand about and disappeared. Draco turned to her and softly told her, "Hold on, my love." She glanced back to the school and with tears in her eyes, she saw the mark in the sky and it glowed white, dissipating to nothing and closed them, knowing the next time she open them, she would have to face the devil and she felt the familiar pinch of apparition and they were gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Part Three: One

She stared somberly out of the window. The summer was cold and gray, the sun had gone and the lawn looked grayish with fog settling down on the ground. It wasn't grand like last New Year Eve. She imagine, the place looked gorgeous under the sunlight, emerald field with rolling hills beyond meeting the azure blue sky that matched Draco's eyes. However it wasn't.

The whole manor was bare, cold and desolate. It felt like dementors had settled to live there permanently. She shivered and drew the dark green shawl around her shoulders. Her gown, thick and warm didn't provide enough for her to feel comfortable. The coldness came from her heart.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced to see handsome woman looking at her with hint of sadness in her eyes but steeled to look hard and unfeelingly. She closed her own eyes and nod, knowing that she must keep her mask up no matter what. Only in her bedroom, that she had come to call it since they had arrived at the manor that night, that she would be free of the mask, to cry, to scream, rant and rave and to whisper hope, feel comfort and love with her husband.

"Dinner's ready, dear." Narcissa said and held her arm out. Caledonia nodded; she had come to like the woman. Narcissa had proved to be the best role model to her, teaching her how to hold her place and provide support at every turn and to act like a pureblood when necessary and in secret, a mother to be comforted by. Taking the proffered arm, the two Malfoy mistresses walked leisurely down the hall, emotionally supporting each other deep underneath the cold façade.

Draco, Lucius and Severus stood as the two women entered the dining hall. Few others sat around the long table. Bellatrix, wild as ever, sat lazily at her chair, amused at the three men's formality for the two Malfoy women. She turned and smacked her hand at her so-called husband. "You never do that for me." She crackled.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and drank his wine and sneered at her, "You're not dignified as they are."

Bellatrix scoffed and leaned forward as Caledonia and Narcissa were seated their chairs pushed by their significant other and mock-whispered, "Sister… do you hear our dear little niece got married?"

Caledonia pretended to ignore the woman as she waited for the food to appear on her plate, much like the same fashion at Hogwarts but listened. She knew they had one more sister, Andromeda, who happened to be Tonks' mother. So, Tonks just got married, but to whom? She looked up to see Draco settling next to her and gave a hint of smile, showing her appreciation for his presence. He had been nothing but patient with her since the night they came to the manor.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes."

"But to a werewolf!" Bellatrix spat, this time louder. Caledonia looked up; surprise showing though her mask briefly and Bellatrix caught it. "Yes, that coward… Ooh, Draco, you got to knock her up and give us a baby, so he'd have a go at their cubs!" She crackled.

Draco ignored her, his face impassive as he ate when the food finally appeared. Often, dinnertime was a harsh affair, the Death Eaters, the one that had ties to the Malfoy family often came around to eat with them. They were the one who carried most conversations and for Caledonia and Draco to participate, they found themselves strained.

Severus made disgusted noise, which to others sounded as if he was repulsed at the idea, but to the few, was directed at Bellatrix for her immaturity. "I hear from Dark Lord that he will be appearing soon…" The others fell silent and listened intently. "Lucius, I suppose you have his quarter ready?"

The elder Malfoy inclined his head. "Yes. The others will be arriving shortly with special guests that he requested." His voice hinted a bit of distaste and strain.

Caledonia looked down to her plate, knowing what would happen; it would be a meeting she dreaded to attend. The one that would set things in motion and the manor will no longer be a home but a prisoner to all, both for the dark and the light side. She desperately wanted to stand up, run out of the door and go far away but knew she couldn't, not just yet. Since stepping in the Malfoy Manor few weeks before, she had committed herself to her father's footsteps.

After a while, she finally had enough of idle chatter of the Death Eaters, they were becoming more and more repulsive and she couldn't stomach it. Her food was barely touched, mostly left on the plate pushed around. She stood up and smiled weakly at Draco, softly saying, "I am going to turn in early."

Draco nodded and felt her finger touch his shoulder to caress across his back and then she was gone. He looked up to see his aunt's wild eyes glittering and a crazed smile. He frowned and she crackled. "Dear boy, if I wasn't mistaken, you should go too!" She laughed along with the other guests. "Isn't she wild in bed?"

Severus rolled his eyes and snapped, "That's my daughter you're talking about."

Bellatrix pretended to look remorsefully for a moment and then grinned. "Maybe she's a prude like you." She then turned back to her nephew, "If she is frigid, you should get a mistress on the side, to spice things up!" Crackling as she threw her drink back, finishing it off.

Draco sighed and stood up, ignoring Bellatrix's beside manners. "Father, Mother, Severus. I'm going to retire early as well. Excuse me." He straightened his suit and left, scowling as the raucous laughing followed him behind from the guests. It wasn't until he reached his chamber and closed the door behind him that the noise faded and looked about to find Caledonia at the desk, taking a letter from a nondescript brown owl and giving it a treat.

"The owl came with a package." She said, not turning around. She handed the owl a letter and whispered softly. "Go." The owl flew off out of the window and she started to open the letter that came with the package. "Ah." She said and felt Draco coming to stand behind her, clasping her shoulders, kneading them softly. She leaned back into his stomach, feeling the warmth from him as she read the letter. "Tonk and Remus did get married." She smiled. "They're happy together."

"That's good." Draco said softly as he leaned down to kiss the crown of her head and hugging her from behind, peering over her shoulder to read the letter as well. It was a familiar writing that belonged only to no other than Hermione yet it was unsigned. "Dumbledore left a will…"

"Yes. Sirius was able to pry it off the minister's hand to send it to me." She gestured to the box. "Oh, the necklace is also in there. He also left a book, something called the 'Tale of the Beedle the Bard' to Hermione and a deluminator to Ron."

He glanced to the box and knew what she had meant by the necklace, the fake horcrux that she had gone off with Dumbledore to get before his death. He watched her tear the box open to find a snitch and she lifted it, smiling sadly, it was the one that she caught at her first game a long time ago. Puzzled to why Dumbledore left it to her. She dug in the box to find the necklace and opened it to find the letter still inside. Hermione had mentioned there was a note inside the locket and she read it.

"R.A.B." Draco said after he had read it too. "Who was he?"

"I am not sure." She placed the necklace in the drawer of the desk along with the snitch and waved her wand, locking the drawer and turned to Draco. "I want to leave." She said softly.

He saw crystal tears welling up in her eyes and sighed forlornly. "I know."

She shook her head. "No. I need to go; I have to find the rest of the horcruxes. Dumbledore left that to me to do. He had been showing me all those memories and telling me about the Horcruxes. I can't sit here idly… I'm going crazy." She smiled though her tears. "I don't want to become like your aunt out there." She shook her head. "I wanted to kill her most of the time. She's…"

"I know love, she grates everyone's nerves. Even the Dark Lord's and I'm surprised he hasn't killed her yet." He chuckled as he worked her robe's strings, untying them and watching as it pool around her ankles. "Wait until everyone else goes and we'll speak to our fathers."

She shook her head as she reached up to unbutton his shirt and helped him out of his clothes. "I prefer for less people to know."

He frowned as he wrapped his arms around her and lifting her up to set her in their bed and slipped in beside her, holding her close to his body. "You mean to tell me, you're going to leave me alone here?"

She rubbed her hand across his bare chest and rested her head over his heart, hearing it beat. "If I didn't want you to come, I wouldn't have told you." She looked up to meet his stormy eyes. They had been pale gray since that night, the only times she had seen them turn azure was when they shared passions together.

"So, you're asking me?" He teased as he pulled her up to capture her lips.

Breaking from the kiss as she moved to lie on the top of him and said, "yes, I am asking you." He pulled her head down to kiss her more.

Caledonia, dressed in black dress robe stood next to Draco in the waiting room adjacent to the dining hall. She stared blankly to the low burning fire; her mind had been fortified greatly for the snake-like man was in the room next to them. Draco looked at her and wished he could have same strength as she had. He was hell as nervous to be near the Dark Lord.

When he had apparated into his own home with Caledonia in his arms that night escaping from Hogwarts, he was ripped from her, falling to the ground writhing in the most pain unimaginable that he at first thought he was splinched but shortly realized at the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse that he thought he was done for.

After long tortuous minutes, he was let off the curse and shaking from the effect, kneeled up to find the Dark Lord glowering down at him. He had failed his task and from the corner of his eye, he saw Caledonia huddling in the corner, her eyes foggy jade and he knew she had walled up immediately the moment they landed. He was alone as Severus and the others stood behind the Dark Lord looking down at him, their faces unreadable. He knew that Lord Voldemort would kill his parents and take Caledonia. He just hoped that his death would be swift.

"You've failed," was all the Dark Lord said and raised his wand to cast the final spell. He bowed his head, defeated and twitching horribly. All he thought was, 'I'm so sorry, Caledonia love.'

However, after a few seconds, he blinked and looked up to see the Dark Lord looking down at him with a strange look on his face. He swallowed, confused, waited, noticed the red eyes looking somewhere at his hand then to her, and back. He dared to glance down to find what the Dark Lord was looking at and noticed his shining wedding ring, the one that matched Caledonia's.

Then the snake-man asked, "You and her?"Draco barely nodded and nearly had a heart-attack as the other man laughed a deep belly laugh before saying, "You married her… I should've seen it coming." He turned toward Severus, "This changes things."

Severus was afraid for a moment but was perplexed as the Dark Lord didn't kill Draco and his mental defense almost slipped as Lord Voldemort laughed. Then he glanced at Caledonia, seeing her huddling in the corner listlessly like a doll. "My Lord? How would that be?"

Then the Dark Lord turned to look at Caledonia and frowned, "what's wrong with her?" He spat, noticing how she was almost lifeless.

Draco stammered and glanced to see his wife nonresponsive and replied. "She was stunned before I was able to apparate here." He looked away, not meeting the dark red eyes of the man, not to give him another opportunity to read his mind to find a lie. He knew he needed to find a way to shield his mind because his mind held all the secrets about his wife.

"Very well." The Dark Lord said, turning to face the other Death Eaters. "At least the job's done as I wanted. Take her away and see to her." Draco nodded and shakily stood, going over to Caledonia and helped her up and left the study to retreat into his bedroom. He heard him speak to Severus before he had exited the room, "Caledonia may have saved Malfoy family from their failure, but she has her uses with them."

He thought he was luckily that night to get away unscathed. It was his marriage to Caledonia that saved them all, though no one knew why it had amused the Dark Lord so. It took a day for Caledonia to snap out of her mind and then she spent the rest of the week crying, ranting and raving, destroying his room to bit with her wild magic. He grimaced as he remembered how Severus was fed up by the end of the week and stormed into the room, grabbing her by the arms and holding her up in the air.

"Snap out of it Caledonia Lilia Snape-Malfoy!" He nearly screamed in her face. "You're not a child anymore and you need to stand on your feet and deal with it!"

Draco had peered from the doorway, watching and wincing as Severus kept shaking her until she broke down and sobbed hard in her father's arms, muttering apologies. He had witnessed that few had ever seen, a rare side of Severus Snape, consoling his daughter, rocking her back and forth gently in his arms for a long while before he set her down on her two feet and holding her face in his hand, "This isn't what your mother died for, don't disgrace her memory! It's not over… not until fate is completed." He said and Caledonia nodded. "Come on, you need to clean up and eat."

Since then, she left the room and went on as if everything was normal as it can be. She began to write to her friends in secret and told the truth to them, even going as far as sending her own memory of what happened that night Dumbledore died.

He looked up to see his mother entering the waiting room and going over to him, touching his arm. A familiar gesture, though rare. "It's time." She said and turned, with one glance at Caledonia before she left. He went to her and took her hand and she looked up at him. He recognized her eyes, coming to see different shade of greens and knowing which one had meant. Her eyes, soft jade, almost clouded yet her pupils were still present; it meant her mind shielded but she was still there. Sighing in relief, he had come to despite a certain color of her eyes, when they turn pale jade, almost milky white without pupils, it had mean she locked herself away and there was almost no way to get to her to draw her out without restoring to a certain way to snap her out.

"Come, let's get this over with." He said and she inclined her head, following him behind like a dutiful wife. They entered the room and saw the Dark Lord sitting at the head of the table. He smiled at them and Draco bowed his head in respect.

"Sit with your family." Voldemort said, gesturing to his right side of the table, "But ah," He eyed Caledonia and smirked, "Let the pretty one sit here." He gestured to the second chair on his right. Draco saw that he would be sitting at the third and was surprised at the honor. To be third on the right was better than the rest. He wondered who would be sitting to the Dark Lord's immediate right.

Caledonia held her head high and glanced around the table, taking in who's who. Nearly all the inner rank Death Eaters were here, except for her father. He had left earlier in the day, saying he has to go somewhere and she knew, to meet with the Order of the Phoenix. She found it ironic, that she is sitting at the Death Eater's meeting instead of the Order of the Phoenix's meeting. She supposed, if she was still Harry Potter, she wouldn't be here… perhaps, not in body but Harry would've witnessed part of the meeting in his mind.

Her eyes landed upon the portly short man in the darkness at the end of the table and nearly contorted her mask into a sneer. Wormtail, she thought with malice. How she wanted to get up and curse the man until he nothing but a pile of bones and blood. He betrayed her mother and James, placed Sirius in Azkaban for twelve years. Breaking her eyes away from the once Gryffindor man, she glanced up to see a woman she recognized from Hogwarts, moaning softly as she was suspended in midair.

Then the door opened, her father strode in and the Dark Lord glanced up to him and said, "You're very nearly late." This wasn't good. The two of them stared at each other and the Dark Lord smirked, gesturing to the empty chair to his right, "Sit here."

Bowing his head, Severus strode to sit in the chair and looked at Caledonia from the corner of his eyes. She saw pride in them directed to her. She knew she had improved and tolerated Lord Voldemort's presence and without his being there. She had managed to isolate a part of her mind where she would be seeing though the Dark Lord's eyes through the scar and locked it away, and to her and her father's discovery, it also stopped the pain whenever she was in his presence or near him.

"So?" Voldemort asked.

Severus turned to face the pale man fully and replied. "The Order of Phoenix had received news from Harry Potter." He faintly felt his daughter stiffen next to him, reached under the table to grasp her leg, and gave her a harsh squeeze before leaving her alone. "He will be with his family for his birthday and moved to a place of safety, on the thirtieth."

Caledonia had stiffened upon hearing her former name, this wasn't going as she had planned and wondered with great upset in her mind behind the wall what the meddlesome group of the light wanted her to do on the night of her birthday. She nearly yelped as her father harshly squeezed her leg and bit her tongue, resuming her placid face. She then felt Draco's hand snake around her hand and held on; relieved that at least someone cared to worry.

"Saturday, at nightfall." Voldemort said thoughtfully. Then his thin lips curled into a smile, "Good. Very good. And this information comes…" He left the question to hang and Severus replied.

"From the source we discussed."

Another Death Eater, Yaxley spoke up, "My Lord." He leaned forward, for he was sitting near the other end of the table, a low honor. "My Lord, I've heard differently. Dawlish the Auror slipped that Potter would not be moved until the next day, after the boy turned seventeen."

Snape had a smirk on his face, "False trail. No doubt a Confundus Charm placed upon Dawlish. He's weak."

Yaxley looked uncertain and spoke, "I assure you, My Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain."

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," Said Snape, his voice hard and annoyed. "The Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

Then it got into a discussion on about infiltrating the Ministry and Caledonia nearly tuned it out. From what she could understand, the Death Eaters would be taking over the Ministry before 'picking' up Harry Potter when he was to be moved. She went deep into her mind and pondered how in the world she would execute her own plan when the other plan would be interfering. She supposes she would wait until her father speaks to her in private and reveal more. She currently wasn't happy with him.

Voldemort stood up, "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due to my errors than to his triumphs." He walked around the table, glancing from person to person. "I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

She watched him walk around, a bit surprised to hear the confession coming from him and thought on his words. She had to admit, he was right, Harry Potter, in the past had been playing on sheer luck and chances ever time. It wasn't by wisdom, strength or skills and she seethed, knowing she wasn't any match to him at all and realized with her heart in her stomach, she wasn't ready to kill the Dark Lord and time was running out.

She heard the prisoner that was floating above the table cry out, held by none other than Wormtail at the end of the room. She nearly missed how Voldemort admonished the portly man with silver hand and continued, "As I was saying, I understand better now. I shall need another wand. From one of you," he laid his own white bone wand on the table before her and moved past her. She glanced at the wand and she could feel her necklace under her dress robe, between her breasts vibrating at the nearness of the wand. What more, she was surprised that he trusted her by placing it before her and no others.

Voldemort glanced around, as everyone remained silent. "No volunteers?" He asked. "Let's see…" He paused by Lucius, "I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

She glanced to her father-in-law, who appeared worse for wear. The toll of being in Azkaban the year before had taxed him and the stress of having Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort in his house often strained him. He looked slightly disheveled and her heart went out to the man who had showed her nothing but kindness in the past few weeks. Her view of the man had changed a hundred and eighty degree around when she learned he was also an spy like her father, but a inside mole where he had no choice but act upon every Dark Lord's wishes whilst her father had freedom to move to either sides.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked hoarsely.

Impatient, Lord Voldemort held his hand out. "Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I…" the blond man started, shaking slightly and glanced to his wife. Narcissa wasn't looking at him but staring straight ahead. However, her hand reached over to close over his, assuring him. At her touch, he reached in his robe and pulled out a dark straight wood with shiny snakehead on the end.

Voldemort inspected it and asked, "What is it?"

"Elm, My Lord."

"And the core?"

"Dragon… dragon heartstring."

Caledonia felt her heart weep for the man. She knew a wand is an extension to a wizard or witch, and to lose it is like losing a part of his or her body. But to have it handed over by force to the vilest creature that walked on the face of earth was just asking to die and suffer in hell forever. She nearly jumped out of her chair when he snapped the silver handle and threw it to clatter loudly on the table.

"Good." Voldemort replied, saw something on Lucius face, and grinned maliciously. "Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?" Some other sniggered but silenced as he continued. "I've given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late… despite your son's recent marriage to a beautiful woman." He cocked his head, "What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?"

Lucius faltered. "Nothing, my lord!"

Voldemort hissed, "Such lies, Lucius…" He moved to sit in his chair once more, the large snake hissed and moved among the feet of the guests before to slide onto the table and settled beside his hand, he stroked Nagini's head.

Bellatrix leaned forward with adoration on her face. "My Lord, it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."

"No higher pleasure, that means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Bellatrix looked as if she had received the greatest gift on the earth, "My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

"Even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?" He asked and Bellatrix looked confused. "Your niece, and yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud." The rest of the table except for all of the Malfoy and Severus laughed, jeered around. Bellatrix scowled, her face blotchy red from anger and humiliation.

She spat, "She is no niece of ours! My Lord, we…" She glanced to her older sister, "Narcissa and I have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."

"What say you, Draco? Will you babysit the cubs?" Voldemort smirked as Draco scowled slightly and held his head high in disgust. Voldemort nodded to the display and turned to Caledonia. "You've done a saving grace to your family with this one." He gestured to her. She glanced at him and tilted her head as if she were honored by his comment. He smirked, "A crown jewel to the Malfoy name. I would had done off with the three of you due to Draco's failure." Draco flinched slightly, "But, Severus," he turned to the said man, "I am impressed with your daughter's willpower and strength. I believe she will aid me greatly in time to come."

"Thank you, milord." Caledonia softly said, bowing her head once again.

Voldemort shifted his gaze to Draco and asked, "Any prospect of an heir yet?"

Draco looked at the Dark Lord and bowed his head, "We figure to wait a while longer…" then he smirked, "Until we remove Harry Potter from the picture. I wouldn't have my son breath the same air as him."

"Indeed." Voldemort grinned.

Caledonia inwardly rolled her eyes at the irony. 'Breath the same air? Your son's going to have the share the blood with your so called 'scarhead'!' was all she wanted to scream at Draco at the moment but refrained. She knew her father was giving odd look at Draco briefly and they turned listen to the Dark Lord once again.

"Many of our oldest family trees became infiltrated over the time," He motioned to Bellatrix. "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

Bellatrix nodded eagerly, "Yes, my Lord, at the first chance!"

"You shall have it." Voldemort replied, "And in your family, so in the world, we shall cut away the canker that infects us all until only those of the true blood remain…" He raised the dark wand in his hand and with a flick, the woman floated over to hover near the head of the table, above Caledonia and Draco. They stared up, recognizing her to be the professor of muggle study at Hogwarts.

Staring up at the pain filled, fearful eyes of the woman, Caledonia tuned out the rest of the conversation between Voldemort and Severus. She felt for the woman and behind the wall in her mind, she was screaming with grief and sorrow and swallowed as Voldemort said the dreadful words.

"Avada Kedavra." The flash of green light illuminated the room for a moment and the woman fell to the table with a resounding crash. Caledonia gripped Draco's hand, nearly breaking every bone in his hand as she stared at the woman before her, lifeless. She couldn't help but remember how Dumbledore looked the moment he was hit with the curse.

"Dinner, Nagini." Voldemort said softly and the snake slithered across the table. In all while, he turned his head toward Caledonia and Draco, "And it is up to likes of you to plant seeds to restore the Wizard World with pure blood."

The meeting died the moment the great snake ate the former professor and Voldemort grew bored, leaving once his snake was full with Wormtail. Caledonia and Draco had long left the moment Nagini started to eat. Severus shortly joined them in another private study deep in the manor. There were few rooms in the entire manor that were charmed to be hidden and only few selected people of the household knew.

Caledonia was breathing hard as she stood before the fireplace while Draco rubbed her arms behind her, whispering soothing words. She wasn't sure if it were for her or himself. She could feel him shaking behind him. Turning around, she latched onto him, burying her head into his chest, desperately trying to hear his heartbeats.

Severus found them that way and went to the bar, pouring several glasses of firewhiskey to the brim and handed them one each. He drank his deeply and exhaled. It wasn't long before Caledonia peeled herself away from Draco and exploded.

"What the hell is going on with the Order of Phoenix? Why wasn't I told before tonight about the plan for Harry Potter?" She nearly screamed at her father.

He gazed at her impassively as he leaned back against the bar. Lucius and Narcissa had entered to see Caledonia explode. Severus drawled, "First of all, shut your mouth!" He saw Draco start and glared at him and the young man backed away. He turned back to his daughter, "the plan was formed just tonight before the meeting and you didn't know because it was a surprise element that we were hoping for. Not you, but rather the Dark Lord."

"Sod Voldemort! This is my life we're talking about!" She snapped.

Severus growled as he threw the glass aside, the amber liquid and the glass exploded on the wall and he strode over to Caledonia, grabbing her by the shoulders, giving her a slight shake. "Never, ever call him by his name! Only 'Dark Lord'! Do you hear?"

She stared at him wide eyed and quietly squeaked. "Why?"

He let go of her and sighed, "I regret not telling you sooner. Anyone utters the name, the Death Eaters will know. For Harry Potter to say the name, the Dark Lord knows. He has been confused lately when you speak his name, knowing Harry Potter is near but can't find him. Keep that up, he will connect the dots."

"Oh…" She said and moved back, returning to her place by the fireplace, trying to ward off the chill that settled deep in her bones since the beginning of the summer. "But still, I should know… What's going to happen now, now," She paused, "the Dark Lord think he's going to be at the Dursely's."

Severus nodded and withdrew a large vial, filled with golden liquid. "This is not the last two, but a different batch, it last two hours and enough for seven doses."

She frowned. "Seven?"

"There will be seven Potters leaving the house that night and splitting up. The other Death Eaters and Dark Lord will not know which one is the true one. You will not go."

Her eyes blazed. "Like hell! I'm going! It's my body you're handing out and my friends' lives you're putting up in my name!"

Severus placed the flask back in his robe. "I will not have you risk your life by going. That's giving him one in seven chances. We prefer zero to seven."

"Who volunteered?" She asked, almost afraid she knew the answer.

"A few Order Members."

"No… no!" She shook her head and stamped her foot. "I can't sit back and do nothing while you all go gallivanting about. This is my life, my destiny. I am old enough to be part of this and make decision."

"You're not seventeen yet." Severus snapped. "You're still underage to the Ministry."

She looked about to blaze with life as her hair swirled behind her and she crackled with energy. Draco stepped back from her, eyes wide as he swallowed. Narcissa and Lucius gaped, flattening themselves against the wall. Severus looked at her lazily, unaffected by her anger.

"I am married, therefore, I no longer am considered underage!" She all but exploded and everything settled in eerily silence. She then slumped her shoulders, "I am going and that's final."

Severus knew her very well and inclined his head in hint of defeat. If he denied her to go, she would had found another way and he rather to allow her to go so the others would keep an eye on her than leave her alone where she could do more harm. "Very well." He replied, frowning as he tried to read her mind but saw that the wall was still up and wondered why.

Before he could ask, she asked, "What about the ministry? Are we just going to let them fall?"

He gave a long sigh, "Sometime, we have to sacrifice something big in order to win the war. The ministry has been falling since before the first war."

Caledonia hugged herself, feeling isolated as everyone else were standing apart from her in the private study room. Despite the roaring large fire, she felt cold. "And there's nothing I can do about it now." She said a hint of finality in her voice.

Severus shook his head as he stepped up to her, rubbing her arms, "There's only one thing you can do, is what you are to do." She looked into his dark emerald eyes that were almost black, seeing the compassion and love in them and nodded.

"I know." She stepped back, turning toward Draco who held his hand up for her to take. She took it, allowing him to draw her toward his arms and lead her out so they'd get some sleep, feeling utterly drained.

She may not be able to do anything for the wizard world, for the Ministry of Magic, but there is one thing she can do, and that is, to stop Lord Voldemort. Everything else would have to wait and pick up their broken pieces when the time comes.

Severus felt, for the first time in his life, that he lost his daughter as he watched her leave the room. He sat down in the chair and buried his face in his hands. Lucius and Narcissa came to his sides and he felt their comforting hands on his shoulders. "What am I to do?" He asked.

Narcissa whispered, "Let her go. She's grown woman."

Lucius, "And in a good hands, I know this, Draco will help her along whatever she has to do."

Severus looked up to the blond couple, "But that's the thing. Dumbledore found a way to stop the Dark Lord and set her on that track before he died. But, even I don't know what she needs to do and I can't help her." He stared into the fire, feeling lost and unsure.


	23. Chapter 23

Part Three: Two

She glanced in the mirror before herself in the bedroom and tugged the jacket she wore over her dark red shirt and black skinny jeans. On her feet were muggle sneakers that she found great comfort wearing, a black and white converse shoes. She tied the small bag to her belt and then pulled her hair up in high ponytail.

Draco watched her as she finished. "Be careful tonight."

She turned to him and went up to him, pressing her body against his long lean body, resting her head on his shoulder. "I will. See you tonight there?"

He nodded as he ran his fingers though her long hair and kissed the crown of her head before moving down to her lips and kissing her soundly. "Soon love, then you can put your plan in action."

"Yes…" She gave a small smile to him and reached into her bag, pulling out a small flask that was charmed to never overfill. "Here, Hermione sent this; it's more than enough to last few months." She opened it and a foul smell wafted in the air. "She managed to get a chunk of hair from a muggle boy. No one would be the wiser."

He took the flask, closing the cap and placed it in his jacket. He was also dressed as muggle in faded jean, dark green hoodie sweater and black sneakers. He insisted to buy the best than cheap ones, which Caledonia simply rolled her eyes at him and promptly called him a Richie Rich to his bemusement.

He asked, "She didn't get an ugly muggle one, didn't she?"

She laughed at him and shook her head, "I don't know. We'll find out soon." She stepped back and glanced around the room they had shared in the past couple months and didn't feel a pinch of regret leaving the manor. She rather to get out as soon as possible, it had been depressing and wondered if the place would ever look beautiful again. Perhaps it won't be, not at least until long after the war.

"You better be going." Draco murmured as he let her go and watched as she made her way to the door. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I won't." She looked over her shoulder and exited the room. She made her way down the quiet hallway and down the stairs to find her father waiting for her. He was also dressed muggle but in his usual black, slack, shirt and oxford sweater. "I'm ready." She told him and he simply held out his arm for her to take. They walked out of the manor toward the gate and there, they apparated.

She blinked and clenched her jaws, hating to apparate, it always left her stomach feeling like it had been pinched and ballooned too fast. She swallowed hard as she saw the familiar street of Privet Drive. The houses lights were all off and the only lights were the lanterns that lit the street. They walked until they got to the house where she had spent eleven years before going to Hogwarts. To her surprise, the house was completely dark, there was not a single light and she looked to her father, questioning glance in her eyes.

He saw the look and went to the door, using his wand, he unlocked and gestured her into the house. She stepped in; finding it bare, not a thing or a soul was there. She turned to her father who closed the door behind them. "We managed to convince them to move recently so they would not be in any danger." Severus explained and walked toward the kitchen. "It won't be long before the others arrive." She looked about and went to explore the empty house.

Room after room, she allowed memories wash over her as she slowly took the tour then finished by visiting the cupboard underneath the stairs, staring at the small space. She could hardly believe that she grew up sleeping in such space. Severus came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"This was my room." She told him and he took an intake of a breath before scowling.

"They put you in here?" He asked disbelieving.

"I wasn't more than a house elf to them. But that's long time ago." She turned and saw his face dark and reached to touch his arm in comfort, "Don't worry about them. They didn't know any better."

"But they're no better than the Dark Lord…" He spoke in a deadly whisper and she was almost afraid that he would promise harm to the Durselys. "No child of mine deserved that."

"It's in the past." She repeated. "I don't regret…" She looked away and closed the door. "I would've been a different person if I were treated any different."

He closed his eyes and nodded, letting it go and they turned to hear the door opening to see Mad Eye Moody stumble in, being followed by few more people. Caledonia saw Kinsley Shacklebolt, Rebus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, and Tonks. She smiled as she saw Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Fleur and Bill gathering around. The twins went to her and hugged her together. She laughed as they began to mock fighting over her and she pushed them away, turning to Hermione, hugging her and whispering in her ears. "Thanks, Hermione for everything."

Hermione replied in fashion, "You too. Everything ready?" She saw Caledonia nod and they parted.

Severus glanced around, handed the flask to Mad Eye Moody, and turned to Caledonia, giving her a pointed look. They had a discussion earlier that day:

"Once you are in their hands, I must leave and join the others…" Severus had said as he and Caledonia sat together alone in one of the private study. He looked regretful even think of letting her go under the disguise. "I do not like this one bit." He finally exhaled.

She reached out and took his hand, taking it in her own. She studied his long deft fingers that spent many years doing potions, she could see lines that defined his age and scars from slipping his blades or exploded cauldrons to hexes and curses that inflicted them. "I know." She always knew the older man had difficult time to express his own feelings. She often found herself difficult to express her feeling to him as well but with her gentler side, becoming Caledonia had bridged that relationship between the two of them. She had learned to read his expression and know which glares and scowl meant and why, even learning to not allow anything get to her too personally.

"You will get hurt." He said softly.

She gave a small smile. "Whenever didn't I get hurt? I am aware of the risks since I was eleven years old, perhaps, long before that. It's inventible. Father, we cannot prolong my encounter with him. Eventually, we will have to meet and duel to death. If that must be so, then let me learn from the experience tonight. Didn't they say, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'?"

He gave wry chuckles and patted her hand before drawing back. "Ever so witty, like your mother." She blushed at this and he shook his head. "For longest time, it irks me every time I hear that people tell you that you look like James. But now," He paused, studying her feature. "Every day, you grow beautiful, just like Lily." He sighed and looked toward the fireplace where the fire was burning low, lost in memory.

"You miss her?" She asked.

"Very much so. She was my soul." He said softly.

"Am…" She started, pausing before she asked, "does it hurt to be constantly reminded every day? When you look at me?"

He glanced at her and tilted his head, a small smile played at the corner of his lips. "Sometime, but it is not your fault. I know one day, I will be with her again. You make it as if she's here with me even now, that's what keeps me going."

She reached over and gave him a hug. In rare moment, he held her tight to his chest, burying his face into her ebony hair much like his own, yet, soft and long like Lily. He knew Lily was there with them at that moment, in that embrace. She even felt it so.

Now, Severus moved toward the back door and glanced back, seeing Caledonia meeting his gaze. He nodded once and then he was gone. They heard a faint pop and knew he had apparated away.

Hagrid went to her and looked down at her, "'limey… when 'dey told meh yous' 'Arry Potter, I couldn't believe it." He grinned. "Now I see it, yous got yer mother's eyes!" She laughed at him and hugged him. He gently hugged her back and patted her head.

She glanced around and saw the others, other than her own friends, looking at her curiously and asked Arthur, "so, the entire Order of Phoenix knows now?"

Arthur shrugged, "No, most of the older members does, but not the outside circles. Severus promised us hell if we revealed the information. So yes, all of us here know now."

She shook her head. "It's risky." She couldn't help to see that the Order and the Death Eaters seem to have similar system of ranks. She glanced over to Neville and gave him a smile. "Neville… so you know now."

The once pudgy boy, grown into a lanky teenager grinned back, "Rather a shock, really. Now I know why you, as a Slytherin, were always so nice to me. You're Harry!" He laughed and Caledonia blushed slightly.

"Yes it is risky." Mad Eyes Moody snapped and threw down the bag of clothes and gestured to the rest. "We have couple of issues," his eye madly spinning about. "First of all, the Ministry's overtaken and we can't trust anyone anymore. Secondly, you're underage, at least until tomorrow and you still got the Trace on you."

Caledonia frowned. "But…"

"The Trace, the Trace!" Mad-Eye interrupted. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeen, the way the Ministry find s out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, cast a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesses is going to know about it and so will the Death Eaters." He paced back and forth a bit. "We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short: Pius Thicknesses thinks he's got you cornered good and proper."

She held up two fully formed wands. "What if I used the different one?"

Mad-Eye's both eyes zeroed to the two wands, noticing the difference between the two and saw the lily on one of them and stuttered before he spat. "Bah! In this case, use the other one!" She inclined her head and pocketed her phoenix core wand and held her mother's one in her hand. "But we go on with the plan tonight." He held up the flask that Severus had handed him earlier and popped the top open and handed it to Caledonia. "A mouthful is all you need."

Caledonia took the flask and took a mouthful of familiar flavored juice. She felt the transformation almost immediate and winced as her pants seemed rather tight and looked down to see his crotch bugling against the cloth and winced.

Soon Fred, George, Hermione, Fleur, Ron and Neville changed and there was seven Harry Potter in the room. They all went to the bag and took the clothes out and started to strip down.

"Look! We're identical!" Both of the twins laughed.

Fleur covered her chest, "Oh don't look at me Bill, I'm 'ideous."

The real Harry shook his head and waved his mother's wand to change his clothes to match the other six Harrys. Then they were outside, two were on the Thestral, four on the broom and he was sitting in the sidecar of the motorcycle with Hagrid towering over him. Behind him were a trunk and an empty owl cage. He was glad he had let his owl go earlier to wait for him at the Burrow.

He watched as one by one, each Harry Potter took off with a guardian taking to the sky and finally, he was the last one, the motorcycle roaring and then finally lifting up, soaring into the sky. Hagrid had mentioned how Arthur had tricked up the motorcycle and how one button was his favorite. He was beginning to question his sanity of coming along after all. He was supposed to be hiding away, out of British isle to train to go up against the Dark Lord. He wondered why the plan was necessary for Harry Potter to return on the night before his birthday. He supposed that was what everyone would've expected after Dumbledore's death.

He looked back to see the Privet Drive grow tinier as he and Hagrid ascended to the sky and then disappeared as they entered the cold cloud. Suddenly, they were surrounded by at least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, black smokes billowing around each one of them. Explosion of colorful light jetted all around him and screams filled the air. He gasped and grasped as Hagrid rolled the bike over and bumped down into a street and roaring ahead, swerving through the traffic and then taking to the sky once again.

A green jet shot, exploding on the back of the sidecar, nearly hitting him. He could feel the sting grazing the back of his neck and glanced back. It immediately dawned that a killing curse nearly got him.

Hagrid kept driving, swerving though the curses and hexes. Harry looked around, seeing few Death Eaters giving chase and shooting curses at them. He ducked and held on for his dear life as the motorbike lurched and tilted wildly. He pulled out the wand and shot few hexes, hitting couple with a good dose of Stupefys.

Hagrid yelled over the noise, "Hold on, Harry, this'll do it for 'em!" then the half-giant pushed a button and an explosion of flame shot out behind them, propelling them forward and much faster. A few Death Eaters who gave chase were enflamed shrieked as they fell down from the sky like flaming meteorites.

A few more green jets of light shot overhead and Harry realized were aimed for Hagrid. He responded with few stunning spells and a few intercepted the other's curses, causing the spells to explode like firework in the sky.

It was a wild ride that lasted for a good while as Harry fought back against the Death Eaters and Hagrid was cast a stunning spell and lost control of the bike. Harry reached over and vainly tried to take control and fight at the same time. He recognized few faces of the Death Eaters, to find it strange that he had been sitting at dinner with them over the summer.

Hitting the button that Hagrid had hit before, more explosion of flame shot out and they propelled even faster. He glanced over to the side to see one smoke weaving at the same speed and saw familiar red eyes that he had come to loathes. Voldemort smirked at him, Harry shifted, moving to hold his true wand, expecting an attack, and to his prediction, Voldemort cast a green jet of light toward them. He held his wand and winced as red light intercepted and their wands connected once again as it had done few years back. However, his will was stronger and pushed the green light back, cracking the wand in Voldemort's hand.

He looked back, seeing the Dark Lord roaring in anger in the midair, a loud explosion erupted below him, taking down several giant telephone towers below. He turned and steered the motorbike to land, landing harshly in the shallow water and bumping so hard to jolt him rather badly until they came to a full stop.

Hagrid shook his head, blinked his eyes, looking about, and said, "So sorry, Harry…"

"It's all right. Come on, let's go." Harry jumped out of the motorbike and helped Hagrid, making haste through the tall grasses until they got to the Burrow. He stumbled and entered the house, sighing in relief. Molly gasped, coming around and grabbing him in a hug. Hagrid looked on, remorseful yet relieved.

They turned to hear noises outside and Harry ran outside to see Arthur helping another version of him toward the house. He swallowed hard as he saw bloodied version of himself and watched as Arthur help disguised George onto the couch. His ear had been sliced off.

He felt himself shift and looked down to see that she had returned to herself and watched as George shifted back into himself, yet his ear still had a gaping hole. She turned to see the other twin appear with Remus.

Suddenly she was slammed up a wall, wand to her throat as she stared wide-eyed at the furious Remus Lupin. "Who are you?"

She gasped, "Caledonia! Remus, it's me!"

"Who's your mother?" He asked, digging his wand into her neck a bit harder.

"Lily Snape." She replied and gasped as he let her go. She watched as he suddenly turned and held his wand up as Kingsley came in with Hermione in tow. They exchanged some information and she understood, they had to take extra precaution.

Fred came in and knelt beside George, asking, "Hey… how are you feeling?"

"Saintlike…" George murmured.

"What?" Fred leaned closer.

"Saintlike," George repeated, opening his eyes. "You see… I'm holy. Holey."

Fred shook his head, choking a sob and a laugh. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

Caledonia smiled though her tears and looked around, gasping as unfamiliar person approached them. All wands turned to him and he held his hands up. The stranger looked muggle yet he had dark brown hair that flowed to the nape of his shoulder and a sweet handsome face that was a type to be every high school's homecoming king quarterback football player. Caledonia glanced at his clothes and gasped, pushing the other aside and jumped into his arms. Everyone stared boggled.

Kingsley grabbed her and pulled her off. "Who are you?"

"Ask her." The stranger asked. "She knows."

She turned to the others. "It's Draco…" she saw distrust and disbelieving look on their faces. She turned to him. "Tell them who I am."

"Caledonia is Harry Potter." Draco replied. Hesitantly, few wands lowered, but a few remained trained at him.

Lupin walked up to him and asked, "What creature did Mad-Eye Moody turned you into in your fourth year?"

Draco rolled his now brown eyes and scowled. "A ferret and that wasn't Mad-Eye Moody, it was Barty Crotuch Jr. pretending to be him." Then all the wands lowered and Caledonia grasped his hand, bringing him into the house.

"Speaking of Mad-Eye, where is he?" Lupin asked, looking around.

Tonks shook her head. "Dead. Neville's at the other safe house, he got hurt too but he'll live."

"Damn." The werewolf seethed.

After patching up George and putting him to bed to rest, the rest settled down at the dining table, served a late dinner until late through the night, one by one, everyone went to turn in for the night.

All was left was Draco, Caledonia, Ron and Hermione at the table. They looked at each other and Hermione drew out a flask from her own bag, handing it to her. "Here's yours. I forgot to give it to you earlier." Caledonia looked at the flask as she took it and Hermione explained, "When you told me you needed one for Draco, I figured you also needed one. You being here is risky, any Death Eater could come by and spot you here and discover you're a traitor."

She looked up to Hermione. "You're right. Thanks."

"One sip lasts twenty four hours. I made sure it last that long." Hermione said.

Draco, in his disguise gestured for her to drink it. She uncorked the top and she took a sip and grimaced at the taste and her skin bubbled and shifted then she transformed. She noticed she didn't change much except she became a strawberry blond haired girl of her age with blue eyes and freckles smattering across her face.

"Who did I become into?" She asked.

"My cousin from America." Hermione replied. "She came to visit last summer and left her hairbrush. She was always forever leaving her hairbrushes with thick hair lying around and losing them." She laughed softly then became somber as she studied the table before her. Ron reached over and took her into his arm, hugging her. A tear fell from her eye. "I obilivated my parents. I don't know where they are, but they don't remember if they have a daughter ever."

Caledonia reached over and took Hermione's hand. "Why?"

Hermione looked up into the face of her cousin but saw Caledonia's concern shining though and gave a half smile. "I want to protect them… we're going with you." She gestured to herself and Ron. "We've been by your side ever since and we're not going to stop."

Caledonia squeezed Hermione's hand and withdrew, leaning against Draco. "All right. We should leave tonight, before anyone notice."

Ron shook his head. "No. Wait until after Bill and Fleur's wedding. So we won't worry the family during the wedding."

Sighing in defeat and standing up to go to bed. "Very well. After the wedding."

Molly came into the kitchen, bustling around and then turned to the four, taking a double take at Caledonia. "What? Who are you?" She reached for her wand.

Caledonia stood up, holding her hands up. "It's me Caledonia. Hermione made me a polyjuice potion so I won't be branded as traitor to the other side."

Molly stared at her for a few moments and allowed her wand slip back in her pocket, nodding. "I suppose. The ward is strong around the Burrow. We'd known if there are intruders. Now, you all should go up and get some sleep. Caledonia, there's a bed for you in Ginny's room."

Draco looked like he was going to protest and Caledonia shot him a look and turned to the Weasley patritch. "Uhm, can I talk to you in private?"

Ron held his hands up, "Whatever, I am going to turn in. Night." He left, yawning.

Hermione did the same, "Good night." She gave Caledonia a look that was questioning but shrugged it off.

Then the three of them were alone. Molly sat down where Ron and Hermione had vacated and asked, "What is it?"

Caledonia looked at Draco and gave him a small smile. "Draco and I would like to bunk together." She saw Molly's face and shook her head, "We're married."

The older woman gasped, "Married! Since when and why weren't we invited to the wedding?" She looked more offended that she wasn't invited to the wedding more than for Caledonia being married to a Malfoy.

Draco chuckled, "we had a private ceremony before Dumbledore died." He grew somber, "We don't want anyone to know just yet. With everything going on, we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Please."

Molly gave an understanding nod and took her wand up, swishing it toward the ceiling. There were few noises and some irritated shouts before everything settled. "Very well, you two may use the small room next to the attic. I am sorry it's not much. Everyone knows that there are two rooms here in the attic, though one belonged to the ghouls. No one should be the wiser as long you are sleeping in those two rooms…" She gave them a wink. "But you should have a wedding!"

Caledonia smiled at the woman, "Thank you. And as for the wedding, maybe after everything's over, we can have something for it."

"Good. Now, go on, get some sleep." Molly stood up and shooed them out of the kitchen.

Caledonia took Draco's hand, and he followed her up the maze of stairways to the top where Molly had given them a room next to the ghoul in pajamas.

Once they entered the room to find a small double bed against the wall, it looked comfortable. Draco smirked, "doesn't compare much to bed at the manor." He said and went to sit on the bed to find it warm, comfortable and sighed, "But, this is better." He looked up to her.

She gave him a bemused look. "How?" Not that she minded, she had quiet enjoyed Draco's bed at the manor, it was the only place she found solace in the entire place.

"It's cozy, full of love of a family." He picked up the knitted blanket that was an array of colors. "This, created by hands… I never had that." He said looking at her. "It's different here but don't tell Weasley."

She laughed and shrugged her clothes off and pulled her pajamas out of her small bag. Draco peered over and watched as she pull another set for him and asked, "How did you get all that in there? A tiny bag?"

She threw the night clothes to Draco, smirking. "Hermione made it for me. It can hold everything I need."

"Ah. She's brilliant." He replied, getting up and undressed. He gaped, "Bloody hell!"

"What?" Caledonia asked as she slipped into the bed.

He turned to her, naked as the day he was born. "He's smaller!"


	24. Chapter 24

Part Three: Three

It was a quiet commotion when Caledonia woke up and went downstairs and everyone but Ron, Hermione and Molly pointed wands at her. After awhile trying to explain with Hermione's help that she was really Caledonia and it was best for her to look like she was while she remained at the Burrow. The rest hesitantly lowered their wands the and when she gave them some information that she would only know, they all relaxed, relieved that she was truly Caledonia.

It wasn't long that they quickly came up with a story that Caledonia was one of the Weasley's distant cousin that had came for the wedding and Draco was her fiancée from Australia. The house was bustling with so many things going on despite the somber mood that settled upon them. The wedding planning went off with a hitch, tents raised, decoration put in place and food cooked and prepared.

Caledonia looked around; the party was in full swing as the wedding went beautifully. She had smiled wistfully watching Bill and Fleur give vows their everlasting love to each other and recalled her own. Draco had shared with her a secret smile, sitting with her during the ceremony, holding her hands ever so lovingly.

She laughed as Draco dragged her to the floor and they went dancing with the other guests. They were smiling and laughing until the music ended and moved to the side. She then bumped into Luna who smiled at her dreamily.

"Beautiful wedding, isn't it, Caledonia?" Luna had asked.

"Uh, name's Donna." Caledonia replied, supplying the name that the Weasley family had bestowed upon her for the time being.

"Oh, you had that changed too?" Luna asked.

"How can you tell?"

"It's just how you are…" The blonde replied and then flittered off. Caledonia shook her head and eyed Luna's father who was talking to Ron. The man was in all yellow that it was almost blindingly but she noted the interesting necklace around his neck, it was a stark contrast to what he wore. It was a plain silver necklace in shape of triangle with a circle and a line going down the center.

Brushing the thought aside, she went over to the table that served drinks and appetizers and got a drink. She allowed her eyes to stray to different guests and spotted a young man that looked a bit too close to Harry Potter and shook her head. Arthur had told her that the Order brought in a man to go about, giving a pretense that Harry Potter was actually at the wedding. The only difference about the young man, he wore square glasses, his eyes were blue, and she was introduced to him earlier, learning his name was Daniel Radcliffe, an American wizard that came to visit England and was interested in muggle acting.

An elderly man and woman bickered to each other about Dumbledore and who was telling the truth. Caledonia watched and listened to the two of them. Recently, a book went out on shelves, written by Rita Skeeter, telling everything about Albus Dumbledore and she believed to be mostly hogwash. However, the man mentioned something interesting, that Bathilda Bagshot was one person that truly knew Albus Dumbledore. She wondered where she had heard the name before and spotted Draco, in disguise as her fiancée from Australia coming toward her.

He approached her and silently thanked her as she handed him a glass of drink and they stood together, watching the party. It was late and a few people had left, but the majority had remained, chatting, dancing and eating. It was high-spirited time and Caledonia couldn't help but smile.

"You're smiling so much tonight." Draco commented as he turned to her and drew her to the floor for a slow dance. "I haven't seen that in a long while." He said, almost regrettably.

She shook her head. "What's done is done. Let's just enjoy the good times… who knows when it will end?" She replied and rested her head on his chest as he led her in the slow romantic dance. They danced together a few dances until a bright light shot through the tent to come to stop in the center. Everyone gasped and turned to the light.

It was a Patronus charm and Kingsley's voice came from it, "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Everything seemed to go slow as Caledonia felt herself pushed aside, nearly stumbling over Draco. He grabbed her, held her close, and moved out of the way, as many patrons started to scream and scramble out of the way. Many started to dissapparte and that mean the protective circle around the Barrow was broken. They weren't safe anymore.

There were black smokes and crackles of voices in the air as they shot through. A few Order members fought off the Death Eaters vainly, as the crowd was chaotic, running here and there. She saw Lupin and Tonks back to back and their wands out, shooting jets of light out of their wands and casting shields around them.

"Ron!" She found Hermione crying out and vainly pushing her way through the crowd, looking for the red-headed boy. There was too many red-head to distinguish from one to another. She reached out, grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her close. Draco glanced around and pulled the both women toward the other side. They bumped into Lupin and he turned around, nearly hexing them.

His eyes widened as he saw the three of them. "Go! Get the hell out of here! Go!" He shouted and pushed them farther away. Ron stumbled across them and Draco grabbed him by the cuff of his collar and Hermione grasped her hand and suddenly, she felt squeezed and popped, the four of them landed in the middle of London street, a large red double-decker bus barreling down at them. They jumped out of the way as it whizzed by them.

"Where are we?" Draco asked looking around and letting Ron go.

"Tottenham Court Road." Hermione panted and walked as the three of them followed her. "Keep walking. We need to find somewhere to change." She glanced around and found an alleyway and ducked in, going farther down until there was a half jutted wall wide enough for them to duck behind out of sight from the busy street. Hermione turned to Caledonia and gasped, "You're you again." Caledonia looked down and didn't see much different until she drew part of her hair forward to see it inky black. "You bring your bag?" She saw the dark haired girl nod holding the said bag. "Good…" She then stuck her arm into her own bag, pulled out some clothes, handed it to Ron, and reached in for her own.

Caledonia followed suit and pulled some out and turned to see Draco's familiar pale feature, half smiling as she realized she had missed him despite he had been with her in the past week. Ron and Draco turned their back to the women out of respect and Caledonia and Hermione did the same, they quickly changed clothes and stuffed their dress clothes into the bags.

They heard Hermione's bag clatter loudly and she glanced down, cursing, "Damn, that'll be the books."

Ron looked on at her with pride, "But you're amazing… how did you do that?"

Hermione blushed and tied her bag to her belt. "Since Caledonia told me of her plan, I had the two bags created and filled them with necessary things, had been prepared for weeks, actually." She replied.

Ron rounded onto the other girl, "What plan?"

"Yeah… exactly what was your plan, Caledonia?" Draco asked, he had knew she wanted to leave for a long time but wasn't told anything more of the plan. "You told her, but not me." Hint of accusatory was in his voice.

Caledonia rubbed her forehead and winced, the headache seems to grow from her scar. "Not now…" she said and looked to Hermione, silently asking for help.

"Come on. I think we ought to keep moving," said Hermione as she led them out of the alleyway. They had ducked in dressed in their finest and now leaving looking every bit muggle, blending in the busy street. They followed the brainy girl until they came to a small café that was about to close and entered, seeing it was empty. They sat at the table and a waitress, looking bloodshot and tired, giving them a glance.

"I'll have cappuccino." Hermione told her.

Ron shrugged and replied, "I'll have the same."

Caledonia shook her head and Draco followed suit.

"You know, we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross…" Ron started and Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, we can't! The ministry's taken over… it's probably crawling with Death Eaters."

Ron glanced to Draco and saw him nod and slumped in his chair. "Now what?"

A pair of worker men entered the café and sat in the next table, quietly talking to each other. Draco frowned as he peered over Caledonia's head. He nudged her and drew out his wand. She saw his wand and gasped softly, following suit.

Hermione, oblivious to the whole thing kept on talking. "We should dissapparate to the countryside and wait it out… then send message to the Order."

"Can you do the talking Patronus thing?" Ron asked. He glanced back and forth between Hermione and Caledonia, noticing the raven-haired girl seem stiff and holding her wand out and quickly looked over to Draco and saw he had his wand out.

"Hermione…" Ron muttered but she didn't hear him, she was talking a mile a minute. "Hermione…!" He jumped to his foot as the two worker men turned onto them and started shooting hexes. He drew his wand, deflected the hexes, and grabbed Hermione, pulling her behind him. Draco and Caledonia wheeled and shot their own toward the two and soon, Hermione contributed her own as well.

The tiny café exploded into colorful lights and things were destroyed before the two was stupefied and the four youth stood over them. Draco sneered down at them, "Dolohov and Rowle." He named them; they stared up at them, though frozen. He sternly told Hermione, "Lock the door and cover the windows."

Hermione ran to the door, locked it, and swished her wand, bringing the blinds down and the sign showed that the café was closed. She turned and saw the shocked waitress and sternly told her, "Leave!" The woman didn't move. "Leave now!" She snapped and the woman turned tail, running out of the back. Ron went and locked the back door and used his deluminator, casting the place into darkness.

Draco knelt down, took the two Death Eater's wands, and snapped them. "They recognized us. We can't leave them."

"Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now." Ron supplied as he joined Draco's side, looking down at the two Death Eaters on the floor.

Hermione shuddered and held her wand tightly in her hand. Caledonia touched her shoulder and saw the other girl nearly jump. "We need to wipe their memories. It is better; it will divert them. If we killed them it'd be obvious we're here."

Draco looked to his wife and gave her a small smirk. "That's a good idea. Who can cast the charm?" He saw Ron and Caledonia looking at the bushy haired Gryffindor. "Granger?"

Hermione raised her wand, steeling her resolve and quietly said, "Obliviate." The wand sucked white smoke from the two men's head and their eyes grew glassy.

"How did they find us?" Ron asked as he checked the two men out.

Draco had wondered the same thing and glanced at Caledonia. "Cally, check the two of them. Tracking charms are hard to detect but it's possible."

Caledonia swished her wand over her friends and saw they did indeed have charms on them. Hermione gasped and Ron paled. "Hold on." She racked her brain, remembered reading over the summer about the charms itself, and swished her wand once again. The tested again and they didn't have it on them anymore. She then turned to Draco, testing and Draco seethed, seeing that he did as well. He did the same upon Caledonia and she didn't.

"How did the three of us have the tracking on us?" Hermione whispered horrorstruck.

"Often, parents do that on their children. I am sure Molly and Arthur placed one on the two of you. It's connected to that clock in your house." Draco explained. "The Death Eaters must had noticed and tracked the charm to you here."

"What about you?" Ron asked, gesturing to Draco. "And why not Caledonia?"

"Severus had always been a kind of parents that respect their children's space." Draco said, looking at her with hint of envious in his eyes. "Mines on me because my mother worries over me much."

Caledonia smirked, shaking her head, "No. Father didn't want any tracking charms on me," she paused as she looked about the small café. "Because of who I am. He took the charms off me, the one that Molly put."

Draco looked about and muttered, "It's a mess." He swished his wand and the café looked as if it never was destroyed in the first place. Ron then levitated the two men and sat them down at the table, moving their bodies until they looked as if they were sleeping at the table. Ron then held his deluminator and the lights returned to their respective places.

Not long, they slipped out into the back and stood in a small circle and Hermione closed her eyes, they vanished out of sight and appeared elsewhere.

"Now where?" Draco asked as they appeared in an empty street before a tall building that he assumed to be flats. There was a park behind them.

Caledonia reached into her bag, pulled out a paper and pen, and scribbled on it before giving it to him. He read the note aloud, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place." His eyes widened as he recognized the name. "I thought it was abandoned long ago…" He looked up to see the building shift and move, followed the other to the door, and entered. He could tell it wasn't muggle like, but the entire place screamed wizardly home despite the muggle appearance on the outside. They stopped in the long hallway. It seemed as if someone had been in the house recently.

"I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand ahead.

"Could've been one of the Order." Ron murmured.

Caledonia took a step, saw a mist rise out of the floor in front of them, took form, and howled as it rushed toward them. She gasped as the phantom ran through them, chilling them all to the core. "Bloody hell…"

"Was that a trap?" Draco asked.

"I guess, set by Mad-Eye." She replied and walked ahead, entering the house. She looked around; it had been a while since she was here last and sighed. "We're safe for now." She suddenly felt weary and leaned against the wall, slumping down, all the adrenaline rush had left her and she felt like thousands pound.

"For now." Hermione replied.

"Why?" Draco asked, "How can you think we're safe?"

Ron smirked. "This is the Order's Headquarter; it's unplottable to all except those who knows. When she said the place name, you know now." Then he frowned, realizing who he was talking to and snapped, "You better not tell the other Death Eaters or…"

Caledonia reached over and pushed Ron's offending wand down. "Ron, honestly." She mimicked her other best friend and understood how the other girl felt most of the time when she and Ron used to be an idiot. Figuring, girls are smarter than boys are. "He won't tell. He's stuck with us. Right, Draco?"

Draco eyed Ron and then gave her a smile. "Right. Not like I'll tell anyone anyway. I probably am considered blood-traitor by now."

A light streaked and appeared in between the four of them. The voice came from the patronus and they recognized it to be from Arthur Weasley, "Family's safe, do not reply, they're watching." Ron looked immensely relieved and Hermione grinned, gripping his arm in happiness.

"That's good." Draco murmured, feeling responsible because his family had been the one who caused the chaos. He had recognized few faces at the crashed wedding.

Hermione walked up the stairs and paused, "Might as well get some rest and we'll figure out things tomorrow morning." She yawned and walked up the stairs. Ron followed suit, leaving the couple alone.

"So, this place…" Draco looked around.

"Black's so called Manor." Caledonia replied and took his hand. "I'll give you a tour tomorrow, but I really want to sleep now. I have enough excitement for tonight."

Draco allowed her to lead him upstairs and he saw there were quiet several bedrooms on the next floor and she led him to a room that she often used as her own in the past and entered. She let go of his hand and went to the bed, falling on top of the dusty blanket, shooting dust cloud into the air.

"You sure you don't want any more excitement tonight?" He asked as he went over to the bed and swishing his wand, wordlessly cleaning the bed and the room of dust and grimes.

"You prat." She mumbled in the pillow. "Just lie down." She turned and he chuckled and did as she said and she snuggled by his side, promptly falling asleep. He brushed her hair out of her face and curled his long frame to mold and hold her to him and following her into dreamland.

Ron staggered into the kitchen, blearily looking about, missing that there was another person in the kitchen and mumbled to himself, asking if there were any food in the place. He went over to the icebox and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and pulled out a pitcher that looked like it had pumpkin juice and sniffed it, it smelled decent, stood up, and began to drink straight from the pitcher.

"Ron, I am sure Hermione would want you to use a cup, not that I care." Ron yelped as the orange liquid spilled down his front as he turned to see Caledonia standing at the other end of the kitchen, a mug in her hand and wearing nothing but a short robe. He sputtered as his eyes bugged.

"Bloody hell!" He eyed her long bare legs that was crossed and up to see that her robe was loosely tied enough to give him eyeful of her cleavage. He went redder than his hair could be and yelped, "Can't you cover yourself up more?"

Draco strolled into the kitchen, wearing nothing more than silk pajamas pants and pecked Caledonia on the cheek and taking the mug from her hand, taking a drink as he turned to see a comical looking Ron and raised an eyebrow. He turned to her and gave her a questioning look. She only blushed and tightened her robe, covering up more. "Ah, gave him an eyeful?" He smirked as Ron sputtered behind him.

"Blimey Harry! You're my best friend; I don't need to know you're shagging that git! My eyes!" Ron yelled, putting the empty picture on the counter and walked out of the kitchen, sopping wet with Pumpkin Juice.

Hermione entered the kitchen, looking confused as she gestured behind her, "What's with Ron and why is he wet?" She saw Caledonia and Draco standing so close, barely dressed than they should've. A knowing look came to her face and she shook her head blushing. "Uhm…"

Caledonia walked past her, "Sorry… Had a shower and came down to get breakfast… I guess I should've dressed first." She stammered as she paused by her friend.

Hermione nodded, averting her gaze, not wanting to gape openly at Draco's fine physique. "Right… I'll make breakfast for all of us."

"Thanks."Caledonia replied as she left. Draco chuckled as he brushed past the bushy-haired Gryffindor, to follow his love up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Ron's face still red, but lessening over the time as he refused to look at Caledonia. He knew she was fully dressed but couldn't help to get the image out of his mind. It was as if seeing his own mother naked in the shower and he thought he'd be scarred for life. He had to admit, Harry Potter turned into one absolutely gorgeous woman, next to Hermione, that his mind supplied as he glanced over to Hermione and blushed, realizing he had imagined her standing there, dressed in nothing but scantily short robe and he went full force tomato red again.

Draco was thoroughly amused, studying Ron's face through breakfast and could guess what the red-head was thinking. He didn't like Caledonia showing off her assets but, to get such reaction out of Weasley, he didn't mind, knowing the other boy wouldn't go after her and in the end; he'd get the laughs out of it. Ron was a safe bloke that he could trust Caledonia to be alone with. But he realized and surprised that the two didn't know of their relationship status and put down his napkin, nodding a silent thank to Granger who smiled in reply. She wasn't a bad cook.

He turned to Caledonia and nudged her to get her attention. She looked up questioningly from the papers she was reading. He reached out and touched her hand, his thumb grazing over the ring that he only could see and made a quick glance over to the two of them, relaying a question.

She frowned for a bit then it hit her. He was wondering if she had told them about their marriage and she shook her head. Then she saw another question on his face. Should they tell them? She slowly nodded; might as well. She placed her paper down and cleared her throat. Ron looked up, but didn't stop eating and helped himself to another serving of eggs while Hermione put her papers down, she had been reading as well.

Caledonia glanced back and forth between the two friends and vainly tried to think of a way to break it to them. She wasn't sure how they'd react. They've been pretty good to her about her change, her father, her being a Slytherin and her relationship with Draco until now. She realized and softened as she looked at her two best friends and knew they would accept because they loved her and she loved them. They were her closet friends and confidants, her family and supports.

She waved her right hand over her left hand, dispelling the illusion to reveal a beautiful glistening ring that was her engagement and the silver band with vines woven around it in Celtic knots. Hermione gasped and Ron stared, befuddled in mid bite.

"Caledonia… isn't that?" Hermione asked, reaching over and taking her friend's hand to inspect the rings. She let a small gasp, her eyes meeting Caledonia's. "You and Draco? When?"

Ron, still confused, swallowed and asked, "What's going on?" Draco rolled his eyes at him, unbelievingly how dense the redhead is.

"Ron! Caledonia and Draco are married. The rings say all! No wonder why you both had been acting as you have! Always so close together and all. When?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Caledonia let a small sigh of relief and smiled. "He proposed over New Year and we wanted to get married during the summer but…" She paused, her face dropped and she drooped a bit, taking her hand away from Hermione. Draco reached over and gave her a one armed hug.

He finished for her. "We married few nights before Dumbledore…" He let it hang there, and the two stared, flabbergasted. "Well, yeah. We knew he didn't have much longer to live and we asked him to officiate us. It was a," He looked down to Caledonia, his eyes relaying much love and he heard Hermione sigh. "Impulsive decision on both of our parts." He looked up; he had been concerned how the two would reacts, knowing in the past that they had given Caledonia hard times about her changes and all. He was impressive that they were quick to accept and was grateful for that.

"And you didn't invite us to the wedding… was there one?" Hermione asked.

Caledonia shook her head. "I am sorry, like Draco said; it was last minute kind of thing. We didn't want anyone to know yet. We married that night, our parents were there and that was it. It was short, but good." She looked up to Draco and smiled.

Ron choked and sputtered. "Please don't look like that around me!" He became red once again. Hermione huffed, swatted him, standing up, and began to clean up.

"Ron! You're gonna have to get used to that! That's how couples who are in love act like." She paused and then retorted, "Did you forget how you made many of us sick, snogging and letting Lavender hang around you like a piece of clothes?"

Ron became purple and stammered. "Well that was a long time ago! So you know I don't do that anymore… I was getting tired of snogging her all the time." He turned to Caledonia, "You wouldn't believe, that was all she want to do and some." He gave an involuntary shudder.

Draco chuckled, having remember the whole episode of Lavender and Ron nearly a year before. "Well, just for your information, being married isn't about snogging all the time. It's being there for your significant other." He looked to Caledonia and stood up, helping her to stand up as well. "It's not what you want, but what she wants." He led Caledonia out of the kitchen, intended to get a tour of the house.

Ron looked thoughtful as he watched them go and then glanced over to Hermione, who was washing the dishes the muggle way, but on the side, the towel magically drying whatever she handed over to it. He felt his heart beat erratically and thought to himself. It is about what the other wants, not what he wants. He then asked, would I? He was surprised to his own admission, yeah, he would, for Hermione and blushed lightly as he saw her look at him, giving him a smile that made his heart race all the more.

Up in Sirius's room much later that day, untouched and undisturbed for over twenty years, Caledonia was sitting on the bed, looking through random objects. She came across several pictures and letters. She smiled wistfully, seeing her godfather san uncle's past and wondered what life was like for him before Azkaban.

She found a picture of him with James, Remus and Peter. She traced her finger over the pictures and watched as the four moved, laughing and looking to the picture. She watched as they wordlessly mouthed something to the person who caught the photo. There was another photo, where Lily came into the scene, Peter disappeared toward the camera, only to disappear, and another person dragged onto the scene. Severus and Lily appeared together and James and Sirius sandwiched them both with Remus standing in the background, laughing at them. She smiled at the picture.

Her father seemed so severe, yet a few second later, he was smiling and laughing as Lily tickled him. Then he appeared carefree. She sighed, feeling sorrow, knowing how it all led down the road for all of them. It wasn't fair, for a group of friends, so happy, so free to be broken apart, betrayal and deception. A tear rolled down her cheek and splattered on the image.

It was the only picture she found that wasn't cut or torn. There were many others, she has found, was torn and cut, removing Peter from the image. She can imagine the anger and betrayal Sirius felt after he learned of the truth.

She tucked the photos in her pockets and glanced around. She found a paper, crumbled on the floor and picked it up. She read it.

_Dear Padfoot. Thank you, thank you for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself. I'm enclosing a picture so you can see._

She stopped, glancing around and saw a photo half hidden under the bed and picked it up. It was a toddler with a mess of black hair laughing and zipping barely off the floor. She could see Lily laughing in the background and a shadow in the doorway. She frowned as she peered closer, gasping softly as the shadow shifted and moved closer, standing near Lily, looking on with pride. It was her father, Severus Snape.

Despite that at one year old, Harry looked every bit like a Potter, yet Severus was there. She assumed that James was the one who took the picture. She then continued to read the letter.

_You know it only rises about two feet off the ground but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course James thought it was hilarious and teased Severus that Harry would be a great Quidditch Player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we didn't take our eyes off him when he gets going. _

_We had a quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. I am glad Severus could make it tonight. I've missed him so. Harry was thrilled to see him when he came tonight, shouting for his Dada. You know, Harry called James 'Pa', but Severus is 'Dada' to him. It touches my heart to see that even at one year old, Harry knew who his real father is._

Caledonia put the paper down; unable to read anymore, more tears was falling down her face, blurring her vision. The rest of the letter spoke of Dumbledore and Bathilda Bagshot and about the Invisibility Cloak.

"Lily would've tied my ball to the ceiling if she saw my room like this." She gasped and looked up to find Sirius standing in the doorway. She hastily wiped her tears and leapt up, crashing into him, hugging the daylight out of him. "Whoa…" Sirius laughed and patted her back until she let go of him. She smiled embarrassedly at him. "What got you all worked up?" He asked.

"Oh, memories." She said, showing him the pictures that she had in her pocket. He looked though them, looking wistfully. "I just…" She looked away, wringing her hands. "It's not fair, how everything turned out for all of you guys."

He nodded softly handing back the pictures and she pocketed them. "That can't be changed now, love."

Feeling a hitch in her throat, she looked to meet his haunted eyes. He looked handsome and well fed compared to when she had first met him few years back. Yet, his eyes always looked haunted and presumed; twelve years in Azkaban would do that to anyone. Bellatrix wasn't right in mind either. However, she was glad Sirius seemed to grasp some sanity after all. "Does it bother you…" She moved her hands to gesture to herself, "That I am who I am now?"

Sirius looked up and down her and gave a twitch of a smile. "At first, it was strange, but you're still you." He reached over and tapped her chest above her heart. "I still see Harry in those eyes of your. I could say you just got the better end of the deal." He winked and she laughed, swatting him. "Come, love. Your father's here too… We came to find you guys."

She gasped and nodded, following him down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked around and saw Draco, Hermione and Ron sitting at the table with Severus and Remus there too. She moved toward her father, he stood up, opening his arms, and they met in a hug, not caring in the world who was watching. They just held each other for a long time before they broke apart. Severus looked down at her, brushing her hair aside. Relief flooded him and her as well. Wordlessly, they parted and she went to sit next to Draco.

"We're glad you all are safe." Remus started. "You all must lay low, the Ministry had been infiltrated by the Death Eaters and Hogwarts is next."

"We're not going back." Caledonia said.

"We guessed as much." Sirius replied. "Most of us are hiding, including me and Remus." He gestured to himself and the werewolf. "But, you three are on the top of the list of the most wanted." He looked at Ron, Hermione and finally at Caledonia. "As Harry Potter."

Severus inclined his head. "The Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters had caught wind that Harry Potter had attended the wedding and is somewhere. They're searching high and low for you, but they don't know that Harry had been under their nose the whole time. It's getting dangerous."

Draco leaned forward. "What of my family?" He was only asking of his parents.

Severus turned to the pale-haired young man. "Your parents are fine for the time being. However, the Dark Lord is starting to suspect you've fled. We need to remedy that, including you Caledonia."

"But!" She started and stood up. "I'm not going back to that place! Not with him there!" Ron and Hermione paled, realizing where the Dark Lord had been hiding the whole time. "I have to do something first."

Severus met her gaze, "I know. But to keep Harry Potter safe is to keep you safe. We," He had meant the Order. "Do not want you to be branded as traitor as well."

Caledonia frowned. "Can't you tell them that I'm looking for Harry Potter?"

"Not believable since you supposedly haven't met him." Severus replied, leaning back. "We need to get you two back to the Malfoy Manor."

"Why?" Draco shot, "like she said, she has to do something first. We're not going back, only to be trapped there like prisoner! The Dark Lord found me useless after last term!"

Severus gazed at him and Draco shrank back. "You two will meet him and propose a mission, the one he will agree on and then, you may go on doing whatever you plan to do."

Caledonia frowned. "You are not even asking me what I am going to do."

"Its better that I know less," Severus replied. "Better that everyone know nothing. I presume you four are onto it. I can't do anything, you're of age and I no longer have the authority to hold you back."

She took a breath and felt Draco grasping her hand under the table and he asked, "What do you propose for us to ask the Dark Lord?"

All eyes were upon Severus. He glanced around, there was no way he could exclude Ron and Hermione, they stuck to Caledonia like burrs, difficult to extract and in the end they would've known one way or another. He was pretty sure they already knew too much. He glanced back at his daughter and saw her hand, sitting on the table, clasped with Draco's and he saw the glittering light playing off her rings. So, the charm had been removed, he mused, and the two knew now. He didn't favor the two, but appreciated the loyalty from the Gryffindor friends of hers.

"You both will approach him and ask to be granted boon to search for Harry Potter and bring him back to him directly before the year is up."

"A year!" Ron sputtered, "That's not much time!"

Severus gave him an even gaze. "It is all we have." And he left it, his face relayed that he would not say more.

"Will he even accept that?" Caledonia asked. "In a sense, we failed him before and we're not useful."

"He knows more about you than you think." The four gasped. "There indeed had been few spies in Hogwarts last year, relaying him messages. They were watching you and Draco. He knew you befriended them," He gestured to Ron and Hermione, "and the others in other houses. You will approach him and convince him that it had been your plan all along, to gain access toward Harry Potter."

Caledonia looked thoughtful and glanced to Hermione who also appeared to consider. She could rely on Hermione for her quick wit and wisdom. Seeing that the other girl was even considering the possibility, she turned to her father and nodded. "I suppose that can work. Do you think he will grant us that?"

"There might be some deal on his part, but it should keep you from being chased from the Death Eaters while they're out there."

She nodded in agreement. "So, when?"

"Soon, I will request a meeting for the two of you and contact you soon. Stay low, stay here until then. Do not leave this place, not even by the floo. Everything from owl to the floo are being watched." Severus told them.

"So, we're stuck here." Ron concluded with despair.

"It's not so bad here," Draco told him. "Better than the Malfoy Manor where he's sleeping few rooms down from us," He shuddered, remembering many nights where he and Caledonia laid awake until dawn, not getting a blink of sleep.

Ron balked. "You're kidding me?"

"No." Caledonia replied. "I can't tell you how many times I wanted to go and kill him right there, but I couldn't."

Severus stood up and made his way to the door. He looked to his daughter and made a small motion for her to follow. The two of them left the kitchen while Remus and Sirius chatted with the three others. They reached the landing and Severus took his robe from the hanger and slipped it on. "Please, do not follow your impulses to leave this place until I call for you." He reached out and took her face into his hands, boring his dark eyes into her own. "Nothing is safe out there for you, even as you are." He let go and reached in his pocket, pulling out two vials. "This… it's in your hands now." He placed them in her hand and she looked at them, seeing the golden liquid glisten in the faint light of the landing. "You know enough to go from here on. But take extreme care."

"How will I hear from you?" She asked softly.

He smirked at her and reached out and taking the necklace, holding it in his hand. "You will know. When you do, come to the Manor." He gave a small hiss and let go of the necklace, grasping his arm. "I must go." He said and she nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek and watched as he walked down the hallway of the landing and popped out of sight.

She turned and went upstairs to her room and searched through her bag, grabbing what she needed and stepped out. She paused, looking at Sirius' door and her eyes traveled toward the door across from Sirius and noted there was something on it and went to it, curious.

A small paper darkened by age stuck on the door and she supposed, by sticking charm had neat handwriting on it.

Do Not Enter

Without the Express Permission of

Regulus Arcturus Black

She swallowed a gasp and reached to open the door to find it locked. Waving her wand, she uttered an 'alahomora' and it clicked. She entered and looked about; the room was neat and total opposite of Sirius' room. It screamed to her a pureblood Slytherin room. She wasn't sure if the locket would've been in there and went to the desk; it had been collecting dust all those years and started to search through the drawers. Frustrated, she made her way around the room, searching wherever she could and bumped her head on the baseboard of the bed, realizing she was being silly. "Accio locket." She said and waited. Nothing happened. Frowning, she glanced around and looked at the fake locket in her hand. It had nagged her for the longest time that it was familiar then it hit her as she recalled handling it at one time few summers ago. It was indeed in the house and she had placed it in a bag to throw out.

She turned and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, breathing hard, looking a bit wild. "Ron, Hermione, remember few summers ago when we were cleaning this place up?" They hesitated, confused. "We came across some junks in the closets and cleaned it up to throw out? The locket was there!"

It dawned on Hermione's face and she gasped, standing up. "But! Where would it be now? It could be anywhere!"

"You're telling us that we handled the real thing the whole time before? The one we couldn't open?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

Sirius, Remus and Draco looked thoroughly confused. Remus held his hand up to gain attention and asked, "What exactly are the three of you going on about?"

Caledonia turned and placed the locket on the table for them to see. Sirius took the letter and read it. She nodded. "I saw your brother's door and it hit me then that R.A.B. was Regulus Arcturus Black and I remembered you told me once that he was a Death Eater before he died." Stunned silence, Sirius stared at the familiar neat writing.

"But what about the real locket?" Hermione asked. She saw questioning look in Remus' face. "The real locket is a horcrux and we are looking for few of them. They're the key to Vol –" She stopped as she saw Caledonia snap her hands up with almost frantic look on her face. "Honestly, what is with you?"

"Don't say the name."

"What? First you want us to say his name and now you don't?" Ron asked, disgruntled.

Caledonia shook her head. "If you say his name, the Death Eater will find out where we are." Dawn of understanding lit up both of the Gryffindor's faces. "I forgot about it until just now. Father explained to me recently and we've been saying it all the time in Hogwarts but he couldn't get to us because we were safe there."

"And we're not now." Hermione concluded, paling slightly and fiddled with the chain of the fake necklace.

Sirius reached over and patted her hand in comfort. "Now you know. What was it you telling us about the horcruxes?"

Hermione blinked for a bit before getting into her speech mode. "Oh, right. Horcruxes are spells that you can imprint part of your soul onto any objects. The Dark Lord made seven and so far, we know of three." She glanced to Caledonia to fill them in.

"Dumbledore had been telling me different memories of Tom Riddle in the past year, his family, where he ended up and how he grew up." She said, studying the amber surface of the locket. "Trying to find clues. At first, I wasn't sure where he was going. He also set me a task to get a memory from Professor Slughorn…"

"So that's why he wanted that old coot at Hogwarts." Sirius exclaimed and received few stares and stammered, waving at Caledonia to continue. She smirked at him.

"Yes. It wasn't until the end of the year that we learned that it was indeed horcruxes that Tom Riddle discussed with Slughorn. In order to create one, you have to murder someone. That rips your soul into two." Remus and Sirius drew back, surprised. Caledonia frowned at them, "Don't the Order know this?"

"No." Remus replied. "There are still very much we do not know. From what I am hearing this, Dumbledore has set this certain task for you to do, not anyone else."

She nodded to him, "I think so too. From enough clues in different memories, he created seven horcruxes. The first was found back in my second year, the diary. I had it destroyed with the fang of the Basilisk. The second, according to Dumbledore was difficult to figure out and more difficult to destroy, a ring. It had cursed him and that's why he had to die recently. It was either the curse kills him or someone kills him. The Dark Lord had already plotted for Draco to kill him but in the end, father did." She closed her eyes and a tear fell. She felt Draco rubbing her back softly. "The third…" She opened her eyes and picked up the necklace, "happens to be a fake." She frowned, "but we need to find the real one."

Sirius stood up and held his wand out, "Accio Locket." He waved his wand and waited. They heard several whooshing noises from different places of the house and some crashes. They winced and suddenly, four different lockets appeared and none of them like the Slytherin Locket. "At least I tried. It's not here."

"It was." Ron supplied. "What happened to the bag that we packed?" He turned to Hermione.

"Kreacher took it from us." She mused, recalling.

Caledonia stood up, her hands on the table. "I know what to do." She opened her mouth and Sirius's hand shot over her mouth to silence her and she glared at him.

"Uh, Kreacher is Harry Potter's servant, not yours." He explained.

Everyone save Remus looked confused. Caledonia's shoulders slumped, "Sirius handed his inheritance to Harry Potter so Bellatrix or Narcissa would not get it. Kreacher came with the inheritance and is bound to him. "

Hermione's eyes widened, "So, what are you going to do?"

Caledonia moved her hand to her pocket, feeling the vials and recalled her father's words. She shook her head to herself. No, it wasn't time to use the potion. There has to be a way and then she narrowed her eyes. "Guys… I have an idea."

Sirius and Remus gave each other a glance and leaned in to listen as she told them her plan.

Not an hour later, Draco stood in the study, dressed sharply as he had always done in Hogwarts and at the Manor. His hair slicked back and a sneer was on his face. Caledonia was dressed in one of her nicest robe that Narcissa given her, in ebony velvet and lace with hint of sapphire and emerald. She looked very much at home in the Black's house, sitting in one of the wingback chair facing the roaring fireplace. A sheer lacy shawl wrapped across her shoulders and her face done in a simple but dark makeup. They both looked every bit a true pureblood and Malfoy.

Hermione had commented, "It's like looking at Narcissa or Bellatrix…" She shuddered. Now, they were nowhere, yet listening in. Sirius and Remus had done the same; it appeared as if Draco and Caledonia was the only one in the house.

Draco gave a tiny nod to her and she called out, "Kreacher."

A loud crack resounded in the study and a tiny half-human sized, yet butt-ugly house elf appeared, glaring as he eyed her warily and at Draco.

"You're not Master… yet you summoned me." He croaked. "Who are you?" He snarled, eyeing Draco, confused evidence in his beady eyes.

She stood up, towering over the house-elf, turning her nose up in a very well practiced manner that she had learned from Narcissa over the past few months. "I am Caledonia Malfoy, Draco's wife." She gestured to Draco who looked down at Kreacher with indifference over his pointed nose. "And the current mistress of the house."

"How is that possible? I didn't feel the change of ownership." Kreacher eyed each one of them.

"Not yet." She replied and gestured to the tapestry, "I may not be there but," She pulled out a book and flipped through the pages until she reached the Black Family tree line and showed it to Kreacher.

He glanced at the page for a quiet while before his eyes widened, looking up at her with almost utter adoration. "You're Snape's daughter and old Master's granddaughter!" He bowed to her, "But I am bound to Harry Potter and no one else."

"Let's say, unofficially, you serve me until the Dark Lord kill him. I am in the house, I live here now and if he ever dares to come around, I will kill him."

Kreacher looked torn, bound to his servitude to Harry Potter and wanting to serve a new mistress that takes after his old mistress' heart. He looked up at her; he was thoroughly confused that she was able to find the place, knowing it was unplottable and that she had summoned him. He supposed he was also bound to her as well. Nodding slowly, "Yes, mistress."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. He was surprised that Caledonia had managed to get around the ancient magic that was set upon those creatures. It was unbreakable, yet Kreacher had agreed to serve her. He had to clamp down the shudder; she had done very good job acting like a pureblood purist and knew she would have made the Dark Lord proud.

She gave a cold smile as her eyes glinted. "Good." She moved toward the fireplace and picked up a box that was sitting on the mantle and knelt down to the house-elf's level. She opened the box to reveal the locket within. "I need the real one." She softly said.

Kreacher's eyes grew wide as he recognized the locket and shuddered before propelling backward for a bit. "Why would Mistress Caledonia want Master Regalus's locket?"

She closed the box and stood up, "Master Regalus'? Why do you say it is his?"

Kreacher shook as he stared up at her, unsure if he should punish himself or grovel at her feet. He was sure she was powerful enough to cause pain. "Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. But Master Regulus had proper order; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns… and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so happy to serve…" He trembled. "He said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Indeed?" Caledonia replied, curious. "Tell me more." She told him sweetly.

The elf moaned. "Oh yes, Master Regulus volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must to be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do… and then come home."  
Kreacher began to rock back and forth, sobbing. Caledonia wondered where the story was going but was sure it will give her some insight what had happened to Sirius' brother. "Go on."

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the caver was a great black lake…" Caledonia paled slightly as she felt the hair on her neck stood. "There was a boat…" Of course, there was! "There was a basin full of potion on the island. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it…" Kreacher was quaking violently. "Kreacher drank and as he drank he saw terrible things… Kreacher's insides burned… Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed… He made Kreacher drink all the potion… He dropped a locket into the empty basin… He filled it with more potions."

"And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island…" Caledonia almost could see it beyond her eyes the whole things happened. "Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake… and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface…"

"How did you survive?" Draco asked, morbid. He glanced to Caledonia, his eyes relaying few questions. Caledonia had never told her what had happened when she went with Dumbledore to retrieve the necklace and assumed something of similar had happened, but only instead of Kreacher drinking the potion, Dumbledore did. She met his gaze coolly and he couldn't read her expression.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back." It was simple. Kreacher, being a house-elf had immense ability to go from one place to another and follow order despite life or death.

"What of Master Regulus?" She sat down in the chair, to listen to the elf's tale. "Master Regulus was very worried, he told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then… it was a little while later… Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and he was strange. He asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord…"

"You drank the potion again?" Draco asked as he moved to stand beside Caledonia's chair, resting his arm on the top of the wingback.

"Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had, and he told Kreacher to take it, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets…" Kreacher's sob was great, rasping and breaking his words up.

"He ordered… Kreacher to… leave without him. And he told Kreacher to go home, and never tell my Mistress… what he had done… but to destroy… the first locket. And he drank… all the potion…" That, Kreacher was heaving and sobbing to the point he couldn't talk.

Caledonia couldn't help but feel for the elf and reached out, touching the wrinkled head. Suddenly the house-elf calmed down somewhat, looking up at her. She asked, "So, you tried to destroy it?"

"Nothing Kreacher did make any mark upon it." He moaned. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing… nothing would work. So many powerful spells upon the casing. Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open… Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself again and again. Kreacher failed to obey orders. Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had forbidden him to tell any of the family what happened in the cave…" He broke down crying again.

Caledonia looked up to Draco, there was a great distaste in her eyes and she shook her head. He knew that she didn't like bonding house-elf any better than Hermione and he understood why. It was cruel. He felt pang of guilt, thinking of all the house-elves he had treated badly in the past. He was no better than Lord Voldemort.

"Kreacher." Caledonia spoke, this time with gentle kindness. "I am going to ask you to do something, will you do for me?" The house-elf rubbed his eyes much like a child did. He warily watched Caledonia, unsure. "I want you to find the locket and bring it to me. I need it."

"Mundungus Fletcher stole it." He replied.

Caledonia narrowed here eyes. So that's why he house looked like it had been searched through recently. "It's really important. I would like to finish what Master Regulus started. So he won't die in vain."

Kreacher looked like he was given gift on Christmas morning. "Find Mundungus Fletcher?"

She nodded, "And brings him here, to Grimmauld Place. Do you think you could do that for us?" She took the locket out of the box and held it up, "If you do so, you may have this. This belonged to Regulus and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude." Kreacher looked overjoyed and cried as he took the locket. "Go, make haste!" She waved her hand and Kreacher nodded, bobbing his head violently on his tiny body that she thought it would snap at the neck and he was gone with a loud crack.

Draco opened his mouth but couldn't find appropriate word to utter. Caledonia stood up, facing him. "There."  
He waved his hand and shook his head. "I'm still reeling from how it worked… the whole thing… bloody hell."

"My words exactly," Ron announced as he entered the study. Hermione looked as if she had been crying.

Caledonia looked over their shoulders to see Remus and Sirius behind them. Sirius looked pale and shell-shocked. She went over to him and took his arm, dragging him to the chair and sat him down and knelt beside his knees. "Sirius?"

He stared in the fireplace, softly whispering, "So that's what happened to him… Always wondered the whole time."

"I'm sorry… I know you two didn't get on very well."

Sirius shook his head. "It's all right. At least I'll die knowing what happened to him later in life." He rubbed his forehead. "That bastard, Mundungus Fletcher raided the house. He's so going to get it."

She chuckled. "Let me handle him."

Ron bopped his head, "You're downright scary… you sure you don't have the mark?" he yelped as Hermione swatted his head. "What?"

Caledonia stood up and showed her arm to him, her gown had quarter-length sleeved and that left her arms exposed, showing smooth pale tanned skin. "There?"

"Just don't act like that around my family." Ron muttered and the raven-haired girl laughed softly.

Draco shook his head, "its best you all stay low until we deal with Mundungus Fletcher."

"He's right, there's no knowing when Kreacher will return." Remus supplied and tugged Sirius back out of the room. Hermione dragged Ron and they were gone.

It was several hours before Kreacher returned. Draco and Caledonia had settled in the wingback chairs facing the fireplace, drinking cognac, reading books, and talking quietly together. It was a shock to when the house-elf suddenly appeared, exploding crack as he did, breaking the comfortable silence. They stood, almost flabbergasted but recomposed as they saw Mundungus Fletcher was struggling against Kreacher.

"Mistress!" Kreacher said, "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher!"

Draco scowled as the portly sleazy wizard scrambled and pulled his wand out. He flicked his own, a quick "expelliarmus," and the wand was caught in his hand.

Mundungus stared at the two of them then scrambled backward, trying to escape though the door but the door slammed shut and clicked loudly. He turned; back flush to the door as he stared at the two of them, quivering. He was one of the outside members of the Order and he didn't know who Caledonia truly was, never having met her before, and it didn't occurred to him that she was Severus Snape's daughter. Though to see Draco Malfoy in the room with her, all he could think was, 'Death Eaters got me now…'

Caledonia turned to Kreacher who was standing beside her, looking up at her with almost adoring eyes. She was sure he did the same for Narcissa and Bellatrix in the past. "Good job." She told him, patting on his head and he grinned, eyeing Mundungus with malice in his eyes.

She then glanced at the other man, holding her wand lazily, yet pointed to him. She cocked and swayed her body in ways she had seen Bellatrix had done many time and smirked as Mundungus seemed to be clawing at the door, trying to get out. "You stole from me." She sweetly told him.

Shaking in terror, all he could do was stammer, "How can I have stolen from you? I don't know who you are! Lemme go, lemme go!"

She swished her head to meet Draco's eyes and saw him also holding his wand and gave a nod. Draco swished his wand, Mundungus screamed as he was being levitated and forced to sit in a chair, then ropes shot out, coiling around him like snake then tying him down. She moved to him, leaning closer that she was face to face with him, her wand sticking at his throat. "This is my house; I am its newest mistress. My name is Caledonia Malfoy." She told him and he stared back, paling considerably.

She stood back up, still keeping her wand near his face. "There's an object I'm missing…"

"What you on about?" He asked, his voice squeaky as he sweat dropped bullets now.

"This house was raided by none other than you." She said, stepping back and gestured for Draco to hand her a paper, "here's the list. Recognize any of them?" She held it flush to his face. His beady eyes flicked back and forth down the paper and nodded. "Well, where are they?"

"Why would you want those things? They were the Black family valuables." He asked.

"It happens that I am of the Black family descendant and I want them back!" She snapped at him and he winced, "especially the locket."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't have it anymore."

Draco flicked his wand once again, Mundungus screamed, and Caledonia glared at Draco. He shrugged; he only gave stinging hex upon the sleazy man. She asked, "What did you do with it?"

"Why? Why would you care about the old thing?" the man asked, "Is it valuable?"

"Bastard!" Draco spat. "Is that all you can think about? Money?" then he shot another stinging hex and Mundungus screamed once again.

Caledonia held up her hand, stopping Draco and turned back to the older man, "Who did you sell it to?"

Panting and whimpering, Mundungus shook his head, "I was selling in Diagon Alley, and she comes up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off this time and to think meself lucky."

Caledonia was frustrated with him and stuck her wand up his neck harder this time, "I don't care for back-story! Who?"

"I don't know! Some Ministry Hag." He winced as the wand stuck a bit deeper. "Little woman, bow on top of her head, looking like a toad." Then he gasped, breathing hard as the wand left his throat.

"Pink clothes?" Draco asked, curious and Mundungus nodded vigorously. "That bitch! Dolores Umbridge!"

Caledonia cursed under her breath and turned to the fireplace, staring at the flames as she tried to think what to do next. She then waved her hand half-heartedly, "Get that man out of here, Kreacher." Then there was a loud crack and Draco came up to her, taking her shoulders to turn her around.

"Now what?" He asked her.

"Next phase of plan to work on now… Oh, I don't know." She muttered and buried her head into his chest as he held her.


	25. Chapter 25

Part Three: Four

Sirius and Remus had long left the house, leaving the four of them to remain and wait. It became a long two weeks that the four of them spent in each other's company. Some days, Caledonia and Draco locked themselves up in their room the entire day, not wanting any other companies but each other. It gave Ron and Hermione time alone together. Most days, Caledonia and Hermione were found pouring over some books. To their utter surprises, Caledonia admit that she liked to read and often try to read as much she can but does not as much Hermione does. Draco and Ron would sit off to the side of the girls, playing wizard chess. Ron learned that the Slytherin prince was very good at chess and gave him a run for his money.

One day near the end of the week, she felt her necklace warm up considerably and pulsates. She gasped, standing up from the couch where she had been sitting, reading a book. Everyone turned to her, she stared wide-eyed at Draco, saying only one thing, and everyone understood, "It's time."

Draco didn't waste any time, standing up and swishing his wand over both of them, changing their comfortable muggle clothes into something of fine threads, a style of Purebloods. He wore his dark suits and she gowned in beautiful velvet and lace gown of gray, black and emerald.

Ron shuddered and mumbled, "Good luck. Wouldn't want to be you."

Caledonia gave a half-hearted glare and a smile and they all made their way to the front of the foyer. She grasped onto Draco's arm, giving her friends a silent look, asking them to pray for them. Hermione nodded, wringing her hands together and biting her lips. Draco gave a head nod and a quick flick of his wand; they vanished in dark emerald smoke.

She sighed as she felt her feet land on solid ground and looked up to the manor before them. She shuddered at the impending coldness that wasn't from the air and wrapped the lacy shawl tighter around her. He straightened himself and held his arm for her to take. They walked heads high and proud as they passed the gate and entered the manor. The place seemed colder and darker than before.

They met with her father, standing before the door to the main study. He looked them both over, gave an approving look, and tested Caledonia's mind, finding only thoughts worthy of Salazar Slytherin and false memories of Caledonia's childhood. He bowed his head, opened the door, and slipped in, with a gesture to follow.

"My Lord," Severus started, bowing low. "They're here as you requested."

Lord Voldemort's hissy voice replied from a chair that faced away from them. "That was quick, Severus. Thank you."

"As you please," Severus replied and moved back to stand in the corner, hidden in the shadow as he had always done, watching.

Lord Voldemort stood up and faced the young couple, his ruby eyes was hard as he checked the two over. "You both disappeared three weeks ago without words." His voice had bite in them.

Draco bowed and Caledonia followed suit. He softly replied, "I wasn't aware that we were to remain in the Malfoy Manor. We're both, after all, of age and married, free to do what we wished. Isn't that so?"

Voldemort glared at Draco, holding his wand and Draco braced himself for the familiar painful punishment for his cheeks. However, he lowered his wand and chuckled a bit. "I see. You are indeed right. But surely, isn't this your home?" He waved his hand to gesture to the entire place around them.

"My parent's home," Draco dared to correct. "Caledonia and I are staying at her place for the time being, until we found a different place to live. We have desired to spend some time alone and we haven't since the beginning of the summer."

"Young love." Voldemort sneered. "Now, your loyalties are what I'm questioning, young Draco and Caledonia." He stared at the two of them, probing their minds.

Draco felt the Dark Lord seeking through his memories. He was grateful that Caledonia had given him crash course in legilimency and he was able to put up altered memories for Voldemort to view. All Voldemort saw was their time in past two weeks at the Black's house, spending times together and Hermione and Ron were nowhere.

Voldemort then did the same, found similar memories in Caledonia's mind, and was surprised to brush on a thought of hers, about a proposition. He was curious and left her mind, meeting her emerald eyes. "I see you have a proposition… to ensure your loyalty." He said as he sat down in the chair he had gotten up from and gestured to the two other chairs that faced him. "Sit."

Caledonia and Draco moved to sit and she replied softly, not betraying her emotions. "You're right. I came up with an idea that would please you, My Lord."

"And do tell." The Dark Lord grinned, resting his chin on his long fingers.

She bowed her head, "Thank you. Since Draco and I are married, we cannot really return to Hogwarts for our last year. We wish to venture out and search for Harry Potter and bring him back to you."

"And how do you think you will achieve better than the rest of my Death Eaters?" Voldemort asked, curious.

"You must have heard from your other followers that Caledonia," Draco spoke, looking over at Caledonia, "had made friends with the other houses in her time at Hogwarts, including Gryffindors." Lord Voldemort looked interested and Draco almost felt relief but knew it wasn't over yet, "certain Gryffindors that you are seeking."

"And they would be?"

Caledonia smirked, playing many memories in her mind of her time at Hogwarts with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and many others. She widened her eyes, challenging Voldemort to seek in her mind and she gasped softly as he took the bait, watching and browsing her memories that she had laid out for him. "Yes," she almost hissed as he left her mind, "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter's closest friends. And you believe your access to them will bring you to Harry Potter?" He asked.

She nodded once, "I have never met him, and he had never met me. I am sure, with good words, Hermione and Ron told him of me and if I find them, their guards will be down and that's when Draco and I can get them, bring them here for you."

Draco reached over and took her hand. "They disappeared two weeks ago, from a wedding party. We learned that they've often go to the Black's house and been waiting to intercept them. However, they have not shown up yet. Caledonia received a letter from Granger."

Caledonia reached in her pocket, pulled out a note, and handed it to Voldemort. He spoke reading the words, "Caledonia, we are going away for a while now that Harry is back and need Ron and me to help him. I will inform you when and where we should meet; he would love to meet you after all I've told him about you. We missed you and everyone else. Hermione." Hermione had written the letter for Caledonia to mislead the Dark Lord. He handed the letter back and grinned, "Very well. I shall leave that to you two. If you bring Harry Potter to me, I will grant you two the favor." He stood up and swished his long robe that seemed to fade into black mist on the ground. "However, you both must come when called upon. I must be reported from time to time."

Draco and Caledonia stood up, bowing low as they said together, "Yes, My Lord."

"I trust Severus will remain in touch with you, Caledonia?" Lord Voldemort moved to stand in front of her. She stared up at his tall imposing figure, nothing betraying her inner turmoil on her face. He reached out and traced a finger on her cheek, his finger pale upon her flush pink skin. She gave a tiny nod.

Severus stepped out of the shadow and bowed, "My Lord, she is my daughter after all and does keep in touch with me."

"Good. I'll leave that to you to get hold of her, but if she does not comply…" He left the threat hanging in the air. "I wouldn't like to mar such beautiful skin of your, darling Caledonia." He grinned, showing his perfect yet pointed teeth.

Draco and Caledonia bowed once more and left. Severus followed suit and closed the door behind them. They strolled silently toward the front gate. There stood Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, waiting for them. Draco saw his parents, went up to them and he took in their appearance. They looked waxy pale and gaunt, yet refined as Malfoy could be. He reached out, hugged his mother, and turned to his father, giving him a hug as well. Caledonia went up to Narcissa and hugged her and kissing her cheek, wiping a single tears that fell from the older woman's eye. She then turned to Lucius and fell into his arms for a brief hug before stepping back.

Narcissa handed a bag to Draco and whispered softly, "For your journey." She said and stepped back.

"Be safe." Lucius replied. He held Caledonia's hand and told her, "Don't get yourself in too much trouble; I don't want to lose a daughter like you." She smiled at him through her tears.

Severus then shook Draco's hand and turned to Caledonia, folding her into his arms, nuzzling her head as they stayed that way for good while before he stepped back. "All you needed for your journey is in the bag. It is not safe for the four of you to stay at the house much longer." He told them and watched as they stepped outside the gate and apparated away.

Landing on the foyer in Grimmauld Place, Draco called out, "Oi, Weasley, Granger! We're back."

They came running to them and Hermione threw herself at Caledonia, crushing her in a hug before letting her go and looking over her. "Are you all right?"

"Get the mark yet?" Ron asked, looking disgruntled.

Draco shook his head, "no, not this time. But we can't stay here any longer. We had to lead the Dark Lord thinking we've, excluding you two, been here for past two weeks, waiting for you guys and Harry Potter."

"He's right. It won't be long before the others decide to check this place out. We should leave within few hours." She told them and her friends looked pale and shaken.

"But where should we go?" Ron asked.

"I need to make one stop before we go find the rest of the horcruxes and hide out." Caledonia replied.

Caledonia and Draco stood before the Ministry of Magic's fountain. Everything had changed all around in the place. All around them, group of Death Eaters or Voldemort's supporters was inspecting everyone. She was holding the current Daily Prophet paper, her father's image blazoned on the front page, announcing that he is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. She knew that he would make sure the children are safe and keep the other Slytherins in line under false pretenses. She was more than glad that he was stationed at Hogwarts than anywhere else.

True to their words, a few Death Eaters had begun to camp outside Grimmauld Place, waiting for the ever-elusive Harry Potter, and the four of them had left.

She gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her forehead, they had stayed at Grimmauld Place one more night and she had experienced another nightmare, a vision where Lord Voldemort was searching for someone in another country. A man named Gregorovitch and she couldn't understand why would the Dark Lord wanted to see another wand-maker. He had gotten himself one from Lucius Malfoy and she herself had broken it that night with seven Harry Potters.

Draco saw her pinched face and reached over; taking her hand that rubbed her forehead and swept her hair aside. Her scar concealed once again, yet the redness was visible through the concealment. With concerned eyes, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Almost immediately, the pain was gone and the redness reduced. She sighed in relief, sagging slightly in his arm. "All right, love?" He asked.

She nodded and stared up at the large statue that stood in the fountain, it was gruesome with several witches and wizards on a block, compressing muggle and muggle-born people on the bottom with large words across the stone, 'Magic is Might'. It had repulsed her thoroughly.

She heard a soft gasp and turned to see woman she didn't know of yet her body behavior was familiar. Then it dawned on her who she is, "Mafalda Hopkirk." She greeted the woman with slight distain.

"And, you, Lady Malfoy." The woman replied in kind. "Impressive, isn't it?" She gestured to the fountain.

Draco stood there, like a statue as he looked on with the face he had adopted from his own father, contorted in slight sneer as if everyone and everything was below the sole of his shoes. Inwardly, he was seething with rage. He had grown up, drilled and trained the standing status of pureblood by his own father, yet as he got older, he began to see things differently and learned that his father wasn't a pureblood bigot as he thought but a man trapped to serve a horrible master for a long time, much like a house-elf. Then meeting Caledonia, learning who she was had turned his view of everyone around a hundred eighty degree. He didn't regret changing side in a heartbeat and knew that love in itself was much more powerful than anything.

"Do you have the coin?" Mafalda asked Caledonia, looking over her gown; she was at once dressed in dark gown of a high being.

Caledonia nodded and softly replied. "Be careful Hermione." She watched her friend in polyjuice walk off, heading to where Mafalda Hopkirk's office near Dolores Umbridge's. They had devised a plan where Caledonia and Draco would appear as themselves in the Ministry of Magic, taking a tour to check upon the Death Eaters, supposedly taking reports for Lord Voldemort. They took the name Malfoy to a great advantage, treated almost like a royalty. All the Death Eaters knew they were favored by the Dark Lord despite Draco's failure, all because Caledonia had impressed Lord Voldemort with her cunning plan to find Harry Potter and being the daughter of Severus Snape, his current number one Death Eater.

A man showed up, a disgruntled look on his face as he stared up at the statue. They both recognized Ron's expression through the polyjuice and Draco turned to him, his nose turned up as he spat, "Wipe that look off your face." He handed the coin to the man, "Go on and get to work and keep your nose to yourself."

The man, Reg Cattermole, nodded as he pocketed the coin and went the other way. Draco tugged onto Caledonia's arm and she followed him. The plan had been set into motion and they had roughly an hour to find the frog-like woman with the pink bow. They walked with hint of leisurely around the Ministry of Magic, nodding to every Voldemort supporter or Death Eaters that was running the place, giving sense of approval while they were horrorstruck under the surface.

They made to the level where Dolores Umbridge office would had been. There were people sitting at tables all around and papers flying in methodical order being checked over, stamped, and folded as they flew by each person. A man stood watch over them. He turned to the two of them as they approached.

"Lady and young Lord Malfoy, what bring you both here?" The man, obviously one of the lower rank Death Eater asked, he was burly and an impressive size.

Draco looked about while Caledonia picked up a book, 'MUDBLOODS And the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society' and thumbed through them. He then replied, "Checking the progress."

She dropped the book back on the pile of freshly made books and asked, "I'd like to see Dolores Umbridge, where is she?"

The man shrugged his shoulder, gesturing to her door behind them. "She just left, going to court proceeding. Might be all day, stacking all the mudbloods that came in." He crackled.

"I suppose, I need to see some of her paperwork, she wouldn't mind I take a look at them." Caledonia said with haughty air and turned to the door, she almost gasped as she saw the eye in the center of the door staring back at her. She recognized Mad-Eye Moody's eye and quelled the wave of sadness that washed over her. She went and pushed the door open and entered, closing it behind her. Draco was standing watch, making small talk with the other Death Eater.

She glanced and nearly balked as she felt like she was back in her fifth year. The office looked like a muggle medicine, Pepto-Bismol, had been thrown up all over. Laces and dollies were everywhere. She waved her wand, "Accio Locket." No luck came to her as she realized the locket wasn't in the office. She glanced around, saw piles of files on the desk, and went to investigate them. Scowling as she saw many files of the Order Members, including her own as Harry Potter. Harry Potter was Undesirable No. One and it made her sick. She heard a knock, dropped the files on the desk, and recomposed herself before stepping out to find Draco waiting for her.

"How it goes?" He asked quietly. She shook her head and he held his arm out for her to take. He then told the Death Eater, "We're on our way, all looks good. Keep up the good job." Then they left.

Reaching the elevator, she turned to him, asking, "The locket isn't in the room, now what?"

"He mentioned she would be in court room all day. That's where we should go now." He replied and the elevator moved, transporting them to another part of the place. They stopped before a long dark hallway that was familiar to her. She shuddered as it was so cold there. They stepped out and stood there, shuddering.

"Dementors." He said softly. "That woman's batty."

They turned to see a wet looking Reg appear, talking to Arthur Weasley before the elder redhead paused, recognizing Caledonia and Draco. His eyes widened and took a step forward, surprised to see them.

Reg stepped back, shuddering and waving his wand to dry himself. Arthur approached the other two, whispering, "What are you doing here?"

Caledonia gave him a pointed look, "We're here to investigate. We are able to move freely as we wish." She stepped up to him and whispered, "Be careful, you're being tracked. Everyone in your family as well."

Arthur nodded and fell back. "Right. I should be on my way. Good day to you, Reg." He told the other man, stepped on the lift, and was gone.

"Blimey." Ron muttered as he pocketed his wand and looked about, "Ugh, cold."

"Dementors." Caledonia told him. "We need to get Hermione out of here… I can't find the locket."

"Right, the juice's about to end soon," Ron muttered as he followed the young Malfoys.

They approached the courtroom at the end of the hallway to their left and saw Dolores Umbridge sitting high in the judge's place, looking sickeningly sweet with her patronus cat sitting on the desk, looking high above. They looked up to see many dementors hovering beyond the shield of patronus charm. The room was so cold and depressing yet Dolores was grinning like mad, happily questioning the poor woman in the center of the floor.

Draco stepped in and Dolores Umbridge stopped, gasping as she saw him. "Young mister Draco Malfoy, what bring you here? I heard you and your lovely wife are here today."

Caledonia stepped from the door, standing by Draco, looking upon Dolores with indifference. She spotted Mafalda Hopkirk sitting below Dolores, writing and grimacing. She then looked up, spotting the very object she was searching, the locket upon Dolores's chest, shining. "Everything seems to go smoothly." She told the woman and moved around the room to stand by the railing, "won't you mind if I watch?" She gave a coy smile.

"No, please do." Dolores Umbridge waved her hand to welcome them in and spotted Reg Cattermole in the doorway, "Oh good. Let us continue."

Draco moved to stand lazily beside Caledonia, but near where Hermione was sitting. He was loosely holding his wand in his pocket, ready to leap. Yaxley was sitting across them, grinning. Draco eyed the man with a sneer. He had never liked the Death Eater; he often was crude and favored tormenting muggles to brink of death.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole," Umbridge spoke, "Eight-and-three quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize that description?"

Mrs. Cattermole nodded, shaking as she gripped onto her supposed husband, Reg. Dolores peered down at her with distain, "Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?"

"Took? I didn't take it from anybody. I bought it when I was eleven years old. It, it chose me." The poor woman's face was streaked with tears and Caledonia felt her heart break for them woman and her soul blacken at the thought of Umbridge. She wanted to hex the woman to damnation when she laughed above them.

Clenching her wand in the fold of her dress, she felt Draco move to touch her arm and looked into his gray eyes. He gave a slight headshake. She fell deaf to Umbridge's words and stared at him, trying to understand what he was relaying. He broke the gaze and glanced to the woman, crying and shaking. 'Not yet' was all she understood from him and felt his hand on the back of her neck, thumb rubbing in small circle keeping her calm.

She spotted Dolores leaning over and her necklace swung free to hang low over the desk. Caledonia caught an opportunity and asked, "That's… that's pretty, Dolores."

Dolores Umbridge looked shocked and snapped, "What?" She glanced down to her locket and sat back. "Oh, yes… thank you. An old family heirloom." She patted the locket down on her bosom. "The S stands for Selwyn… I'm related to the Selwyns. Indeed, a pity that I'm not related to a few pureblood families." She gave Caledonia a pointed look at her and then Draco then back to Mary Cattermole. "That the same cannot be said for you. 'Parents professions: greengrocers.'"

Yaxley jeered while Dolores looked like she had sucked on her favorite candy. In all that, Ron seethed and reached in his pocket and took out a black bag filled with dust. Draco saw from the corner of his eye and his light ministration upon Caledonia's neck paused and he gripped her neck lightly. She froze and her eyes glanced up to him. She saw his eyes looking elsewhere and followed toward Ron, just in time to see him throw the shimmering dust down, exploding into black mist, clouds surrounded them and there were screams.

Ron had dragged the shocked woman from the courtroom and Caledonia whipped her wand, blasting a spell toward in the general area where Umbridge was and heard the woman go silent, slumping back in her chair. Draco had blasted toward where Yaxley was and heard a thud. They heard Hermione scramble and fall over them, they got up and ran, the Dementors were swooping down upon them and she turned, recalling her happiest moments. The happy memory came quickly and easier and she shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A powerful jet of light shot out and to her shock as she had expected an large deer to come out but didn't, instead a huge spiraling dragon swooshed out and attacked the dementors, driving them away and it's roar was almost realistic, echoing the courtroom, nearly shaking the ground around them. She felt her hand tugged and they ran to the lift and slammed the door before the dementors had another chance upon them.

As they moved away toward the main chamber of the Ministry of Magic, they righted themselves and Hermione turned to Caledonia, "Here… it's the real thing." She shuddered.

Caledonia took the locket, feeling the weight and the evil emanating from it. She slipped it over her neck and tucked it down her dress between her breasts.

"Dragon?" Draco asked as they stopped. "I thought your patronus was an elk."

Hermione grinned at the two of them, "One's patronus change when he or she is in love with someone. It's says it all… it's an impressive Antipodean Opaleye dragon your patronus took form." She gave Draco a pointed look.

Caledonia looked over Draco's shoulder to see Mary Cattermole shaking and gripping on her supposed husband. She reached over and touched the woman and she yelped, shrinking from her touch. "It's all right. I would suggest you to leave the country. Take your children and go. Don't come back."

The woman stared at her wide-eyed, confused and nodded shakily as they stepped out of the lift and she turned to Ron, grasping his face and giving him a kiss. Hermione gasped at the two of them and seethed. Ron then shifted back to his normal self and broke free from the woman who looked at him with shock. The real Reg Cattermole appeared, staring at them with questions and betrayal on his face.

Ron stammered and told him, "Just take her!" He gently pushed Mary toward the real Reg and moved past them, grabbing Hermione. Caledonia made quick wave of her wand to cast notice me not spell upon them.

They quietly made their way toward the fireplaces and Ron and Hermione stepped in and waited as Draco and Caledonia stepped in, feeling as Hermione grasped their intertwined hand, however Yaxley appeared, screaming, "Seal the exit! Seal it! Granger and Weasley's are here!" Caledonia swished her head to see Hermione grasp her hand tightly and they vanished in an echoing pop.

She had assumed they were landing in the foyer of Number 12 Grimmauld Place but another apparition squeezed them all once again and they crashed into the forest, she took a stumble and rolled to stop. Standing up, she glanced around, not recognizing where she was and turned to find Hermione hovering over Ron. She swallowed as she saw blood everywhere.

"Where's Draco?" She asked, kneeling beside Ron as she was thrown the bag from Hermione.

"Essence of Dittany." Hermione only responded, shaking as she pulled Ron's shirt off to find his arm mangled and bloodied, muscles and bone exposed. Ron was shaking and pale on the ground.

Caledonia ripped the bag open and accioed the vial and handed it to Hermione. She stood up and called out, "Draco!"

She heard a groan and gasped, running toward the sound. She gasped as she saw Draco standing there, holding his stomach. "No!" She reached to him, taking hold of his hands only to find them warm and sticky. She glanced at her hands, seeing them crimson with blood. It was hard to see since his suits were black. He winced as he leaned back against the tree. "Splinched?" She asked and he shook his head.

He ground out with pain, "Crashed through the tree." He groaned as she touched his stomach, to find a branch sticking through his stomach, about an inch in width. She wasn't sure how long it was and felt around his back, relieved to know it didn't go all the way through. She pulled him to make him lie down and he did with much protests.

She pulled her own bag from her belt and opened it, lost at what to do. She scrambled though the bag and pulled out several vials, recognizing them to be her father's work and glanced at the names. She uncorked one labeled 'calming draught' and took a swig before pressing it to Draco's mouth. "Drink, please…" She told him, her hands were shaking violently and beginning to calm down as the potion hit her. He drank the potion and she threw the empty bottle aside, looking through the others, pulling two more from the pile.

"Draco, I'm going to pull this out." She told him, pulling his shirts apart, wincing at how much blood he was spilling, marring his pale skin. He groaned and nodded. She looked around, saw a twig nearby, thick enough, and picked it up, placing it to his lips, "Bite down on it." She told him and he did.

Waving her wand, she swished to clean the blood away, yet more spilled and she covered her fingers over the wound and with her free hand, she pulled the stick out. He yelled through his teeth and nearly trashed under her firm hand. Throwing the bloodied stick aside, she waved her wand, casting a wound closing spell over the wound repeatedly until the wound seemed to stop bleeding. He panted shallowly, his eyes staring blankly to the sky above them.

She whimpered as she checked his pulse, finding it weakening. She scrambled around, looking for what could help and uncorked the blood-replenishing potion and placed it to his lips, forcing him to swallow. When enough was down his throat, he closed his eyes, breathing faintly, but still breathing. She grabbed another vial, reading 'dittany essence' and placed few drops of it over his wound. Sighing in relief, his wound seemed to heal and close up, leaving a faint star scar on his stomach near his navel. But she knew from her father's lectures during those nights she had spent with him brewing potions, they only merely closed the surface wound, he was still torn up inside and needed to heal or else, he would bleed open. Wiping her forehead, she glanced over to the side, seeing Hermione talking softly to Ron and their eyes met.

"What happened?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head. "When we got to Grimmauld Place, I saw there was Death Eaters in the house and had to act quickly, apparating us to here, the first thing I could think of. We're in the Dean of the Forest. I came here once with my parents." She explained, her voice quavering.

"And Ron got splinched," Caledonia filled in, seeing Hermione nod. "But Draco crashed through the tree and impaled himself." She looked at the nasty looking stick; it was indeed sharp and jagged.

Hermione stood up, "We should set camp here for the time being." She moved around the area and held her wand up whispering several charms that Caledonia recognized to be shield, notice-me-not and some more. She reached in the bag and pulled out a tent, it unfolded from tiny size to a simple one-person tent. She knew it looked small from the outside, yet on the inside was enough to fit ten people or more if desired.

It was well into the night that they finally settled down and a fire burning outside the tent. Draco and Ron were sleeping soundly inside the tent while Caledonia and Hermione sat around the fireplace.

After a long silence between the two young women, Hermione asked, "How did you manage to remain so calm and heal Malfoy? All I could think was the Dittany and nothing else?"

Caledonia looked up, her eyes haunted as she remember how there was so much blood pouring from Draco's stomach. She shook her head. "I don't know…"

"You seem to become so smart since…" Hermione stopped as she looked away toward the fire before her. "Since you've changed."

"Maybe it is true females are smarter and have more common sense than men." Hermione had to chuckle weakly at that. "I really don't know, all those time I spent in the Slytherin Dungeon and at Malfoy's Manor, I read. I can understand now why you like to read, it's like escaping from reality. It also help with my father being the Potion Master, he's always quizzing me whenever he could." She frowned, recalling the book that she had hidden away in the Room of Requirement, remembering a particularly nasty hex.

Hermione looked to Caledonia, "And marriage suits you very well. It actually made you and Draco so much more mature and stable."

"I suppose." They fell into another silence for a long while before Caledonia decided to turn in, going into the tent, stopping to check on Ron to find him sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped up in bandage. She turned away and went to an adjoining room and pushed the curtain apart to find Draco also sleeping, his breath shallow but his color flushed. She smiled softly as she changed her clothes into warm pajamas and slipped in next to him, careful of his wound and curled into his side. In his sleep, he turned slightly and wrapped his long arm around her waist and she fell asleep in mere seconds.

The next morning, Draco was awake, yet feeling lightheaded as he sat at the table. Hermione had made small breakfast for everyone after finding some food in Caledonia's bag. Ron remained in bed; dozing and Caledonia stepped through the curtain from her and Draco's bedroom, glancing around. She opted to wear dark skinny jeans and long dark gray sweater with large cowl neck. Draco gave her a small leering smirk and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I realized something," Hermione started as she handed Caledonia a bowl of biscuit and a side of egg, slightly runny. "Yaxley saw you both apparating away with Ron and I. Won't he go to the Dark Lord and have both of you branded traitors?"  
Draco and Caledonia looked at each other, the brainy Gryffindor did have a point and Draco replied, "We'll have to wait and see. He believes we're tracking you and Ron down to find Harry Potter."

"I see." Hermione said as she sat down.

Caledonia closed her eyes and her shoulders slumped, clutching her chest. "Speak of the devil." She softly said and stood up. Hermione paled and Ron gasped from his place on the cot. Draco struggled to stand up, he was still very sore in his abdomen. He reached over to her and touched her hand that clutched her chest.

"He's calling us?" She nodded and pocketed her wand in her knee-high boots and disappeared into her room before returning with couple of cloaks. She handed one to Draco and they both stepped outside, walking toward the edge of the protective barrier. Hermione had followed them.

"If we're not back by night fall, move to another location." Draco told her as he held onto Caledonia. Hermione nodded, her face had worry and fear written all over. They stepped outside the circle and with a pop they were gone.

Caledonia looked up to the foreboding Manor before them. The sky looked gloomy and dark compared to the forest in Iceland. "Do we have to live here after it's all over?" She asked quietly as she spotted couple of Death Eaters at the gate, guarding.

Draco shook his head, steeling his resolves and walked tall as he pushed the pain aside. "If you want to, then I'd think you've gone crazy as darlin' Aunt Bella." He replied as they moved through the gate like wisp of smoke. The two guards nodded to them and they strolled down the lane and into the Manor.

The place seemed deserted as they approached the study where Lord Voldemort would be waiting for them. Caledonia stared at the great door of the study, her eyes pale jade. Draco took her elbow and they entered, to find Lord Voldemort standing by the window, his back to them.

They gave a deep one kneed bow and waited. Voldemort turned to them and spoke with hissing voice, "Rise and report."

Draco and Caledonia rose and he replied, "We made a lead yesterday, however Yaxley ruined it for us."

"Oh, indeed? I heard differently." Voldemort sneered.

Caledonia stepped forward slightly, "What Draco say is true. We found led on Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley that they would be making appearance in the Ministry of Magic. What we didn't know that they would be well disguised. We searched all around, mind you, you will be glad to hear that everything is running smoothly at the Ministry of Magic, like clockwork." She inclined her head a bit, "it wasn't until we were invited to stay during a court proceeding for a," She paused, inwardly apologizing to her best friend, "mudblood woman. It was when things went crazy and we were chasing them. We managed to get to them in the floo and Yaxley had to ruin it."

Voldemort peered into her mind, seeing her modified memories how everything had gone and withdrew. He seemed to accept for the moment. "Well, just to let you both know," he drawled. "Yaxley reported that the four of you apparated into a certain house, at Grimmauld Place, but apparated once again, leaving him behind."

"He's right. We managed to arrive into some unfamiliar forest and I had to deal with Draco. He was wounded in the apparition and they apparated again, we lost them, my Lord."

Voldemort's pale face contorted in a hint of anger as his lips curled up in a sneer. He swished his wand as he murmured 'curcio' and Caledonia fell to her knees, crying out in pain as her whole body racked. Draco made a start and held his place as he saw Voldemort glaring at him. He stepped back and hid his pain, waiting until the Dark Lord release his wife from the curse.

It wasn't long before Caledonia was released and fell to the ground twitching and shaking, breathing hard. He waited until Lord Voldemort moved away from her and went to her side, helping her up.

"Do not fail me again. The next time you both fail, you will be marked. I am rather lenient this time and my patient is wearing thin." He told them, and then waved his arm to dismiss them.

Draco held her close to his body as he half walked and half dragged both of them to the other side of the gate and apparated. He then let out a sigh of relief as they landed in the forest that they had left not very long ago. He fell to his knees and held her to his body, holding her as he felt every twitching and racking of her body. He whispered comforting words into her ears and rubbed her back, tears streaming down his face.

Hermione found them a while later, shell-shocked and relived, helped them into the tent, and sent them to bed, knowing an encounter with the Dark Lord took toll on anybody. She fed them some calming draughts and some pain potions and tended to Draco's wound, which tore open and was bleeding once again.

Caledonia slept for couple of days straight while Draco brooded in their room, watching over her. Ron and Hermione made small talks together, sitting around idly as she read books she had brought with her and Ron playing wizard chess (which to his joy to discover that Hermione had packed) against himself.

By the fourth day, Caledonia woke up to find Ron and Draco glaring at each other, over the board of Wizard Chess, slightly growling and Hermione sitting to the side, reading in a book, engrossed. She stretched and yawned, feeling better and refreshed as she entered the general area of the tent and waited. It seemed no one had noticed her yet.

"Oh look, Crabbe and Goyle tromping through the forest naked!" Caledonia said and to her amusement, Ron, Draco and Hermione snapped their head toward the open doorway of the tent and then a blink second later, they jumped to gather around her.

"Caledonia!"

"Honestly! That was gross!"

"You looked, Ron." Hermione said exasperated and tugged Caledonia toward the table and gathered whatever she could find to feed the other girl.

Caledonia gave a silent thank and started to eat, wolfing down her food in true Harry Potter fashion and Draco gave her a strange look, watching her as she filled herself up.

"Oh really Caledonia, and I thought you had better manners." Hermione huffed as she sat down again, taking the book into her lap to read.

Around mouthful of food, Caledonia replied, "We'll see what you say after having a bout of Cruciatus curse on you and sleeping for few days to recapture."

After she had finished eating, they agreed it was best to keep moving and not stay in one place too long. This was what they've done for the next few weeks as the weather became somewhat colder and colder.

She stood looking over the hill, down to a small twinkling town some distant. They had run out of food and resorted to camping near a town from time to time. Only Caledonia and Draco was able to pass without notice under disguise of couple young muggles to get whatever they needed.

She felt warm body pressed against her back and she leaned back, two strong arms wrapped around her and she sighed. "Kunt for your thought?" He asked softly into her hair.

"Not a galleon, seeing you're rich beyond imagination?" She replied. She felt his smirk on top of her head.

"I should've known you're a gold-digger." He turned her around, seeing a small twinkle of laugher in her eyes before it vanished once again. Tilting her head up to meet his gray eyes, "Love, what it is?"

"We got one horcrux, but gained no clue for the rest. We've been on the run in the past few weeks…" She reached down and pulled up the locket, showing it to him. "There's no way to destroy it."

He frowned as he turned the locket over in his hand. True to her word, they had attempted several times to destroy it or even open it but without fail. They even learned that she was the only one who was able to carry it without any negative effect from the locket. The locket fed on somebody's fear and despair, making them gloomy and morose, in some case, snappish. However, Caledonia, with her strong legilimency skill, was able to control and block out the locket's dark magic.

She rested her head on the hollow of his collarbone, sighing. "They've been talking about me."

He understood what she had meant. In their travel, Hermione and Ron would abruptly stop talking if either one of them came into the tent or within the view. It didn't bother Draco at first but after a while, he was beginning to think they were conspiring against them. It was bound to happen, the four of them living together out in the wild, hiding out.

They, the four, had discussed repeatedly about the other horcruxes, trying to find ideas and often came to dead ends. They even went into Muggle London, only to learn the orphanage that Tom Riddle grew up in was demolished. They even played with the idea that possibly a few horcruxes may be in Hogwarts but the idea was shot down knowing Dumbledore would've found them already. They all agreed there was six, perhaps seven, knowing Nagini was one of them. That left about three to discover what and where and five to destroy.

"They may be talking about you, but don't let that bother you. They worry for you." Draco soothed as he rubbed her back in circles. "You got me."

She laughed softly, her tears wetting his shirt. "Yeah, I've always got you." She looked up to him and met his eyes. "I've missed your eyes being blue."

He shrugged, "They'll be blue for you." He gazed into her smoky emerald eyes, they were not their usual luster, but fogged. "Fuck." He said softly. "I don't like this." He let her go and ran his fingers though his hair as he paced a bit before her. "It's really killing my libido."

She watched him with bemusement and asked, "What are you on about?"

He turned to her, frustration evidence on his face. "The whole thing. We should've been in Hogwarts, in our own bed and spending the days, reading books and keeping younger students in line. But no, we're out here, with no idea what we're doing in the first place. It's like having to wait for him to call us and wonder what we would tell him so we'd not get the curse on us." He was beginning to look frazzled. "Caledonia… what the hell are we doing out here?" He then went to her, pulling her flush against his body, there was desperation and hunger in his eyes and she barely gasped. "We have not been together…"

"But I am here." She told him and he shook his head, pressing her hips tighter against his and she swallowed, feeling his hardness against her abdomen.

"I mean that. I hurt so much, not to be able to touch you, love you and ravish you like crazy. I can't, because of them! Because of this!" He picked up the locket.

She leaned up and kissed him softly and he sighed before pressing her head closer, their slow kisses became into a desperate hungry ones, of grief, anger, sorrow and frustration. They broke apart a few minutes later, panting heavily. She turned her hooded eyes to the tent some distance away, the light aglow from inside. She could see shadows of Ron and Hermione moving about inside.

She pushed away from Draco, holding a finger to her lips as she made a step toward the tent, intent to tell them that they were going into town for a bit but froze as she heard snaps and bustling. Draco grabbed her and held her tight against him; he had also heard and glanced around.

Ron and Hermione stepped out, glancing around, their wands drawn. They also heard and to their surprises, voices carried through the forest.

Draco swished his wand, silently casting silenco upon their feet and they both went over to Ron and Hermione. They gave each other a glance and with unsaid agreement, they moved toward the edge of the boundary of their camp, hiding behind a large gnarly tree, listening. On the other side of the tree was a fire going with several people.

They learned they were people on the run from the Ministry of Magic, muggleborn, half-blood and goblins. Ted Tonks was among them with Dean Thomas, their classmates from Hogwarts. Couple of goblins that Caledonia recognized from the Gringotts, Griphook and Gornuk. There was couple other men they didn't recognize.

Silently, they sat and listened, learning of few things going on in the wizardly world. Hogwarts had become a fortress, students split to three grounds, neutral, the followers of the Dark Lord and the follower of the light. They were surprised to learn that Ginny and Neville was the leaders of the light, attempting to break in the Headmaster's office to steal the sword of Gryffindor. However, only to learn it was a fake.

They also learned that Quibbler, from Xenophilus Lovegood was printing mostly facts that rivaled the Prophet's Rita Skeeters' articles, supporting for the causes of Harry Potter, the Chosen One. It was then they decided they heard enough and stealthily made their way back to the tent and sat around the table in the general area.

"The sword…" Ron started.

Hermione grabbed her bag, sticking her arm deep in her own bag all the way up to her armpit and pulled something impossibly large out, a portrait frame and they all saw the title at the base of the frame, it belonged to one Phineas Nigellus. She set it up and pointed her wand, and told them, "If somebody swapped the real sword for the fake while it was in Dumbledore's office, he will have seen it. His frame is right beside the case." She glanced to Caledonia, "You're going to ask him. He is your supposed great-grandfather."

Caledonia sighed and waited as Hermione and Ron moved to stand behind the frame and started to call out, "Phineas? Phineas Nigellus?" Nothing had happened and she rolled her eyes, remembering how the high and mighty purebloods are. "Please? Can I speak with you?"

"Please' always helps." Replied a cold snide voice as he appeared in the portrait, looking at Caledonia disdainfully. "Ah, it's you."

Caledonia gave him a scathing look that she had perfected from Draco. "If you'll give me some respect, I'll give you one as well, we're family after all, dear great-grandfather."

Phineas could only stare flabbergasted. True to Caledonia's words, none of the Headmaster portraits had known her secrets from all those times she had spent in Dumbledore's office for that Dumbledore always made sure all the portraits didn't hear anything. It was one of the fewest secrets that Dumbledore felt wasn't worth the risk for any portraits to know, they have a tendency to gossip and that it was the portraits that Dumbledore always seem to know everything going on in Hogwarts.

"How is that possible?" Phineas asked.

"I'm the granddaughter of Orion Black. He had a one-night stand with a muggle woman and she bore him a daughter he never knew. That daughter was my mother. Satisfied?" She then thought of something and held up her glittering ring on her left hand, "And I am a Malfoy." She gestured to Draco who sat lazily beside her. "I want to know something that I've overheard through the grapevines. Will you tell me?"

The man in the portrait shrugged, "Depends on what you want to know, girl."

She gave a typical smirk that she knew was of the Black's family. Phineas eyed her warily and she asked, "The Sword of Gryffindor."

"Ah," the former headmaster stroked his pointed beard, "yes, that silly girl acted most unwisely there." Ron looked about to retort but Hermione stepped on his foot. "Thieving from the Headmaster."

"The sword doesn't belong to anyone but those of Gryffindor and my father isn't one," she told him.

"Your father?"

"Oh, right, I'm Severus Snape's daughter as well." Caledonia replied offhandedly and took pleasure to see Phineas sputter once again. "But that's beside the point. "What happened to the sword? We heard the one in the case was a fake. Where is the real one?"

"I believe the last time I saw the sword of Gryffindor leave its case was when Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring."

Caledonia glanced to Draco bemused. "But that was almost over a year ago. And why would he use the sword to break the ring?" She turned back to the portrait.

"Are you dense? Must be the taint of muggle in your blood, the shame." Phineas snorted lightly and Draco reached over and shook the frame, shaking the former headmaster, getting indignant shouts.

"Insult my wife; I'll do more to your portrait!" Draco snarled as he sat back down. "Just answer her!"

Phineas eyed them both with scowl and then huffed. "The sword is goblin made." He then turned; fading away to black, retreating to the Hogwarts frame he came from.

Hermione shifted the frame and returned it into her bag. "Goblin made." She thought and pulled out her books and flipped through, reading and muttering under her breath. Draco rolled his eyes and reached over, closing her books, getting angry sputter from her.

"You forget, you have a pureblood equality here – moi. Anything made of goblin silver, gold do not need cleaning or care, and they're of the best quality, very durable and strong. Stronger than your standard metals, they can break through diamonds."

"Oh." Hermione slumped in her seat. "Oh!" her eyes went wide as she realized something. "Caledonia! It's what you can destroy the horcruxes! Isn't it covered in basilisk venom, making it stronger?"

"Basilisk venom? Whoa, where did this come from?" Draco asked.

Caledonia turned her head, resting her chin on her hand, "I ran the very sword though a basilisk back in my second year, killing it. It was coated in its slime. I suppose it's pretty stronger now. But why did Dumbledore put a fake one in the case?"

"I suppose, he needed it and knew it was what he would need to destroy horcruxes." Ron replied and was earned surprised look from the other three. "What?"

"Something intelligent coming from your mouth. It surely is the end of the world. "Draco replied and Ron scowled, turning beet red and stomped over to the bed, lying down.

"Where would it be?" Caledonia asked, thinking. "Not at Hogwarts, obviously."

Hermione and Caledonia began to talk together, thinking of different places and arguing over whatever if Dumbledore trusted Snape or not. Draco sat back, listening with mild interest as he thumbed through one of Hermione's book.

"Ron?" Caledonia looked around, noticing that Ron wasn't with them and saw him lying on the bed, with a scowl on his face. "What's with you?" She asked, she had noticed the red-head had been growing quieter over the last few days, becoming surly and morose, much more than the rest of them.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" he bit back.

"What?" She stood up, facing Ron.

"You carry on; don't let me spoil your brainy fun."

"What are you on about?" Caledonia stepped toward Ron. "You have problem? Tell me."

"Problem?" Ron said as he sat up, glaring at her. "There's no problem! Not according to you, anyway!"

She stopped few feet from Ron, crossing her arms as she stared at her best friend. "We always tell each other if there's something wrong. Come on, tell me."

"All right, I'll tell you." Ron stood up, easily towering over Caledonia but she didn't back down. "You're not the same anymore! How am I supposed to know if you're on the right side? Going off to see You-Know-who every chances he calls you. Don't expect me to skip up and down because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. It's all added to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" She spat. "You know very well why Draco and I have to report to him! So he'd not guess who I am!"

"Yeah? What are you?" Ron sneered, "The Chosen One? The whole world would laugh at you, look at you!" He gestured up and down at her, "You're a girl! You're not Harry anymore. You're different. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned side."

Draco started, glowering at Ron but Hermione held him back, holding his arm. He glanced at her and she shook her head, softly mouthing, "They have to work it out. It's long time coming."

"what?" Draco looked flabbergasted.

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life here," said Ron, "you know. With my arm mangled and nothing good to eat and freezing our arses off every night. You know, we should've been farther along after few weeks running around. But we're not."

Hermione swallowed, "Ron."

Caledonia was stock still as she said softly, "I thought you knew what you'd signed up for."

Ron huffed, looking away, replying in fashion, "Yeah, I thought I did too."

Draco had enough and stood up, "So, what part of it isn't living up to expectations?" He came to stand behind Caledonia, glaring at the red-head. "Five-star hotels? Going back to mummy by Christmas? Finding everything we need on the list every other day?" He snorted, "It should be the other way around between you and me, I'm the supposed high and mighty pureblood that demand everything at his beck and call. Not you!" He sneered. Caledonia elbowed him but he didn't respond.

Ron looked back at Caledonia, ignoring Draco. "We thought you knew what you were doing! We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

Hermione swallowed, tears falling down her face. Caledonia stared at Ron. So that's what they were talking about behind her back. Questioning her motivation, her plans, and her leadership. "Well, sorry to let you down. I've been straight with you from the start; I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed," She gestured toward the table, "We found what we can do to destroy the Horcrux."

"Yeah?" Ron snapped, "We're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them. Nowhere effin near in other words?"

Hermione stood up, going to Ron, tugging at his good arm. "Ron, that's enough."

Ron shook his arm, moving away from the three of them. "Maybe you're just taking them to him."

Caledonia reached in and took out the locket. "It's still here."

"If you have so much doubt in Caledonia, why are you still here?" Draco asked his voice held contempt. "If it weren't anything to you, I gave up my right to the name of Malfoy to be with her, I made deal with the prince of darkness to keep us from getting marked and have her become some kind of whore for the Dark Lord." Hermione gasped and Ron paled. They never knew of these. "That's right. What kept you here?" He spat at his feet. "If you're not so satisfied here, go home. Go back to your mummy!"

Ron went from pale to deep red, almost purple, "Yeah, maybe I will!" Ron shouted. "It would've been different, if you haven't changed! You would have given a rat's fart about my sister and the others! She shouldn't be risking herself! You hear!"

Hermione moved to step in between them, "Ron! I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about: think, Ron, your family involved in this. Bill's scarred, plenty have seen that George lost an ear by now and you're supposed to be on deathbed with spattergroit." She muttered as she realized she had lost track.

"Oh, you're sure, aren't you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you two, isn't it; with your parents safely out of the way…"

Caledonia pushed Hermione aside and slapped Ron with all her might, her hand stinging as Ron fell silent. She hissed, "My mother's dead. For the longest time, I thought my father was too. But no, my father is alive, but forced to kiss the Dark Lord's robe in the last twenty years! Hermione's parents are gone, down under without a memory of her! How dare you?" She held her hand up, ready to slap him another one. "If you really feel you do not need to be here, then go."

Ron shrank back, not wanting another slap from her. "Fine." He spat. He moved toward the tent door and held it up; rain was falling down heavily overhead. They had not noticed it had started to rain and pelting down on the top of the roof. He turned his angry blue eyes to Hermione. "Hermione?"

Hermione glanced from Ron to Caledonia. "I…"

"You're staying?" Ron asked his voice tinged with something unknown.

"Yes… I am staying, Ron, we said we'd go with her, said we'd help…"  
"I get it. You chose her. Just you know this, that" he jabbed his finger toward Caledonia who was being held in Draco's arms. "Isn't Harry Potter. He's gone, he's dead." He snarled and stepped out, throwing back the tent flap.

Hermione gasped, "Ron, no… please!" She ran to the flap and outside into the rain. "Come back!" She yelled.

Draco and Caledonia stared at the flap, hearing her yelling over the roar of the rain falling overhead. Her shouts became muffled sobbing. She pushed herself out of Draco's arms and went outside, finding Hermione soaked to the bone, on her knees in mud, crying her eyes out. She helped her up and she shuddered, hiccupping, "He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!" She allowed herself being led back in the tent and set in a chair. Draco had dragged a blanket from Ron's bunk and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Caledonia stepped back and whispered, "I'm sorry," and retreated into her room.

Draco looked down at Hermione and she looked up, asking in a mousy voice. "Would've this been different, as Ron said?"

He sighed and ran his finger though his long pale blond hair; idly thinking he needed a haircut soon. "I honestly don't know. But if you're asking me. Maybe not so much in a way."

She then stared at the table in front of her. "How would that be so?"

"Fate's a bitch, really. A life is set out for someone, and if it had changed, the path only been altered one loom down, following the first with slight change." Draco told her and then slipped behind the flap to his room, leaving Hermione to ponder.


	26. Chapter 26

Part Three: Five

Draco watched as Caledonia trashed about in her bed from the common area of the tent. Hermione looked on worriedly. They knew Caledonia was facing her nightmares; Draco had many nights dealing with her nightmares. He wanted to go and comfort her but Hermione had held him back, telling him, "Sometime, its best to let her face her nightmares. She sees things through him… and often, we know things on the other side that way." She had left off at that and Draco reluctantly accepted that.

It had been a very long time since she had nightmare this bad. His presence and touches had kept her away from them; however, they needed all they could get from the Dark Lord himself. He turned away, covering his face in his hands, feeling helpless. It was a long night for them. Ron had left and Hermione had considerably calmed down however sad. He didn't touch the subject with her, they both settled for a long night of reading before drifting off to sleep.

Sun shone down upon his face and he grumbled, batting the light away with his hand and scowled, feeling pain everywhere in his body and woke up, realizing he had fell asleep on the bench and sat up. He looked around, seeing Caledonia in their bed, sleeping comfortably. He supposed her nightmare was over and went to crawl beside her, settling to sleep for couple of hours.

He woke several hours later to whispering between two women and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"We need to move." Hermione told Caledonia.

"I know. Tomorrow would be better when we all are in better forms." Caledonia replied as she paced around the room.

"Do you remember anything from your dreams?" The Gryffindor girl asked.

"Some." The other replied. "Nothing makes senses. The Dark Lord is looking for a wand, apparently and he spoke with Gregorvitch who happen to tell him that someone stole it. It doesn't make any senses. All I keep seeing was a young man jumping out of the window, smiling. It's so strange."

Hermione frowned. "That's nothing relevant to Harry Potter or anything."

"He could be searching for a powerful wand?" Caledonia suggested.

"Sound about right." They both snapped their heads to see Draco standing in the entrance to his room. "He did mention that he wasn't getting anywhere with his wand against Harry Potter. Their wands had same core, isn't that right?" He looked pointedly to Caledonia.

She touched her necklace where the said wand was sitting. "Yes. What could be more powerful than a phoenix feather core?"

"We'll find out, won't we?" He replied as he went over to the table where there was some edible food left from Hermione's cooking and poked some of them until he settled on some stale bread and cracked cheese. Munching on them, he asked, "So, we're moving tomorrow? Where?"

Caledonia looked at Hermione before replying. "I'd like to go to Godric Hollow."

He choked and looked up. "That's where he would expect for Harry to hide. Isn't that where you were born?" She nodded and moved about the room, picking few things and tossing them in her bag. Hermione followed suit, doing the same with her own bag. He watched as they cleaned up and shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose. Polyjuice or not?"

Caledonia paused as she picked some clothes from the floor of their room. "No. I just want to go as myself, not as someone else."

"I see." He replied as he finished eating and they spent the rest of the day in relevant silence, discussing some things and reading few books. The radio playing softly, speaking of people that were taken by the Snatchers, those who died, and many more, the atmosphere in the tent was starting to become gloomy.

When the sun settled and the forest grew dark, Draco had enough of the radio and swished his wand, changing the channel and came upon a music. He listened for a bit, smiling as he heard a song come on. It was a funny little song, but he couldn't help but find the morbidity of the music beats enjoyable. He stood up, swaying his hips as he began to dance around to the beat.

Pass me that lovely little gun  
My dear, my darting one  
The cleaners are coming, one by one  
You don't even want to let them start

They are knocking now upon your door  
They measure the room, they know the score  
They're mopping up the butcher's floor  
Of your broken little hearts

Hermione stared up from her spot beside the bunk bed she had shared with Ron. Caledonia placed the book she was reading to watch Draco dance, amusement upon her lips. She giggled lightly as he moved toward her, dancing and took her hand. She got up and allowed him to lead her around the room, swinging and moving to the beats.

O children

Forgive us now for what we've done  
It started out as a bit of fun  
Here, take these before we run away  
The keys to the gulag

O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice

They twirled and sauntered close to Hermione. Draco grinned rakishly at her, holding out his hand to her, his other hand still holding Caledonia, never pausing in his swaying. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling slightly as she reached up to take his hand. He pulled her up to her surprise, twirling her around and bobbing to the tune.

Here comes Frank and poor old Jim  
They're gathering round with all my friends  
We're older now, the light is dim  
And you are only just beginning

O children

We have the answer to all your fears  
It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear  
It's round about, it's somewhere here  
Lost amongst our winnings

O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice

The cleaners have done their job on you  
They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove  
They've hosed you down, you're good as new  
They're lining up to inspect you

He held onto both of the girls, swaying and swinging them, throwing them out and then snapping them back to him, grasping them to his body and moving. Hermione blushed and giggled while Caledonia laughed out loud.

O children

Poor old Jim's white as a ghost  
He's found the answer that was lost  
We're all weeping now, weeping because  
There ain't nothing we can do to protect you

O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice

Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station

Hey, little train! Wait for me!  
I once was blind but now  
I see Have you left a seat for me?  
Is that such a stretch of the imagination?

To both girls' surprise, Draco sang along, his voice matching the tune beautifully. He grinned as he winked to Hermione, letting her to dance on her own and pulling Caledonia, lightly grinding against her before moving onto Hermione, taking her arms and swinging her around.

Hey little train! Wait for me!  
I was held in chains but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there, don't you see  
In this process of elimination

Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
It's beyond my wildest expectation

Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station

Then the song ended. Hermione stepped out of Draco's arm, smiling softly as she watched both lovers continue to sway in their own tune and turned to her room, her smile slowly fading. Unknown to her, Draco and Caledonia watched as she retreated, worries in their eyes. He took his wand out and swished to the radio, shutting it off and led her toward their room, closing the curtain behind them.

They watched as Hermione took her time, standing at the edge of the forest where they've camped, tying a scarf around a tree. She stood there for a long moment before turning to Caledonia and Draco, who held their hands out to her. She grasped their hands, it would be Draco's turn to apparate them away, for he was the only one who knew the location of Godric Hollow.

They appeared over a snow covered hill that overlooked the tiny town below. Taking few steps back, they turned and surveyed the forest and deemed it was a good place to set up camp. Silently, they moved around, setting up wards and setting up the tent and building a fire. Snow was coming down heavily and they agreed they would wait until the next day to visit the town. The sun was already setting and night was approaching them.

Draco hugged Caledonia from behind as they sat by the fire outside the tent. Hermione was across the fire, reading an old raggedly book that she had gotten from Dumbledore in the will. Everything seemed calm and quiet as the snow fell around them gently, yet not touching them because of the warming charm they had cast upon themselves.

Silence broke as Hermione spoke, jarring the other two out of their reveries, "look at this symbol." She said, holding the book up. They peered over the fire to see a triangle with a circle and a slash down in the middle.

"That?" Draco asked. "That'd be Grindewald's sign."

"It can't be…" Hermione murmured to herself. "It's in the book, but inked in, not printed." She looked toward them over the fire, "It's not Ancient Runes or anything like that. All along I thought it was a picture of an eye, but I don't think it is. Have you seen it before?"

Draco sighed, "I am telling you, it's Grindewald's sign. If you asked Viktor Krum, he'd tell you. It's carved on the wall in Drumstang, where Grindewald used to go to."

Caledonia craned her head to Draco, "Really? I've seen it before…" she frowned, racking her brain and it hit her. "Luna's father had the same symbol around his neck."

"Xenophilus Lovegood?" he asked and she nodded in reply.

Hermione snapped her head up from the book once again, "If it's Grindewald's sign, then its Dark Magic. Why would it be in a children book?" She held up to show 'Tale of the Beedle the Bard' to them.

Draco reached over and took the book, careful not to drop it in the fire. "Dumbledore left this to you?" He looked at it. "I know this book; my mom read it to me when I was little. I don't remember seeing any symbol like this for any of those stories. Though, the one with the three brothers is pretty good." He handed the book back and Hermione kept looking at the book.

He then rested his head onto Caledonia's head and asked, "Why Godric Hollow? Other than the place you were born."

She hummed slightly before replying. "I've been reading the book… Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore." She heard him snort above and smirked slightly. "It mentioned that Dumbledore used to live there."

Hermione looked up, her eyes wide. "That's right, I forgot about that! Cally, don't you think…"

"The sword is there?" Caledonia finished and nodded, "I thought about that too… maybe it is, maybe it is not."

"I suppose that's reasonable enough for me." Draco replied. "It's also Godric Gryffindor's birthplace too."

"All the more reasons for us to go there." Caledonia concluded.

The next day, they decided to wait until sundown to venture into the town after everyone had retreated into their homes. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Caledonia walked along, holding onto Draco's arm and her other hand holding Hermione's hand. They strolled down the empty avenue. It was quiet and colorful lights blinking here and there.

"It's Christmas Eve." Hermione said after a while, realizing.

It struck both Draco and Caledonia rather hard. It couldn't have been nearly a year since he had gone down on his knees and proposed. Then it had actually felt like eternity since then. She looked up, her emerald eyes meeting his soft azure ones, thinking of the same thing. They could hear singing from a small church nearby and they stopped, all they could think one thing when they turned to face the graveyard beside the church.

Caledonia let go of both, stepping to enter the graveyard. Hermione followed from behind and Draco hung back. "Caledonia… don't you think?"

"They have to be here." She replied, looking around. They parted and looked upon the gravestones.

Hermione walked around and wiped the snow off few gravestones, reading names. Then she came upon one, it had the symbol of triangle, circle and a slash in the middle. She frowned, wiping more snows off to read the name upon the stone. 'Ignotus Peverell'. She looked up to call after Caledonia but saw Draco standing by her, looking down at a gravestone. She went over to join them.

Draco held Caledonia in his arms. The gravestone seemed fairly new compared to the rest. Upon it said:

**James Potter Lily Potter**

**Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960**

**Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981**

**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**

They stared for a long while and Draco softly asked, "if your mother was married to your father, then why this?"

Hermione swished her wand, "Revealo." Nothing happened then.

Caledonia reached out and touched the stone. Before their eyes, the letters shifted and changed to show:

**Severus Tobias Snape Lily Rose Snape**

**Born 9 January 1960 Born 30 January 1960**

**Died Died 31 October 1981**

**Love transcends all boundaries.**

She snapped her hand back, the gravestone returned to the previous heading, and tears fell from her eyes. Hermione swished her wand once again and a wreath of flowers appeared, settling on the grave. The three of them stood there, huddling together. There was another grave beside the larger one, Draco went over to look at it, and there was no heading. He supposed it was an unmarked grave for James Potter. He wondered; when would the world be revealed of the truth of the three of them?

Caledonia sat in the snow before her mother's grave while Draco and Hermione went around, looking at other graves, leaving her to her thoughts. Draco came across a grave that he found curious. It belonged to Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana and made note to ask either Hermione or Caledonia about it later on, the date put this woman in Albus Dumbledore's period and wondered who she was to the man.

They had spent nearly an hour in the graveyard before Caledonia decided she had enough and they left together, out of the gate. They had no idea what to do next but Caledonia seemed to be mindset to walk down the street that led toward the edge of the town. They weren't sure why but allowed her lead.

In fact, Caledonia wasn't sure why she felt she had to go that way. Her emotions were swirling and her thoughts scattered. She had not expected to find the grave of her mother. It had hit her with a hard cold reality, which her mother was indeed there, lying six feet below, waiting, waiting for her father to join her in afterlife.

"You know, we should think about finding Bathilda Bagshot's place… she might have an idea where the sword is." Hermione said offhandedly, tired of the silence.

Draco looked to her. "Why?"

"She was Dumbledore's friend and surely, being here in Godric's Hallow, she might have an idea." She answered and paused as Caledonia had stopped. "Cally?" She asked, curious.

Caledonia wasn't looking at them, but rather at a house to their side. They both turned and swallowed a gasp. The house before them was a wreck. The hedges grown wild in the last sixteen years and the top half was blown apart. It looked haunting looming before them. Caledonia stepped up to the gate, shaking as she stared.

"Isn't that?" Draco whispered to Hermione and she nodded, her hands covering her mouth. He then stared up at the house, everything he had thought or knew of the story that happened that night didn't equal to the emotions he felt. It was a smacking reality, to understand and see with his own eyes, a place where Caledonia had spent her first year of her life, only to meet death face to face and survived. He went to her and touched her shoulder; he felt her shaking under his hands and embraced her from behind. He had no words to comfort her, for nothing he would've said would comfort him either. All he could thanks some greater being that Caledonia survived that night. It left him truly speechless to even think that she wouldn't have been standing here alive.

"I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?" Hermione asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Maybe you can't rebuild it?" Caledonia replied, "Maybe it's like the injuries from Dark magic and you can't repair the damage?" She looked down, seeing a sign on the gate:

**On this spot, the night of 31 October 1981,**

**Lily and James Potter lost their lives.**

**Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard**

**Ever to have survived the Killing Curse.**

**This house, invisible to Muggles, has been**

**left in its ruined state as a monument to the**

**Potters and as a reminder of the violence**

**that tore apart their family.**

More fresh tears spilled from Caledonia's eyes as she read many different graffiti that surrounded the plate cheering Harry Potter on. She reached out and touched it, much like the gravestone, the words changed. She began to suspect that only those who knew of the truth could see the true words.

**On this spot, the night of 31 October 1981,**

**Lily Snape and James Potter lost their lives**

**Protecting Harry James Snape.**

**Harry remains the only wizard**

**Ever to have survived the Killing Curse.**

**This house, invisible to Muggles, has been**

**left in its ruined state as a monument to the**

**two friends, James and Lily and as a**

**reminder of the violence that tore them from this world.**

She bit back a loud sob that tried to wretch from her throat and turned, burying her face into Draco's chest and he held her tighter, comforting her. Hermione studied the sign and stared up at the house. A figure approached them, shuffling and hobbling toward them and she turned to see who.

She stepped toward the person, to find it was an old woman and recognized her face. "Bathilda Bagshot?" The old woman nodded and Hermione smiled, looking as she had discovered an ancient secret. However, the woman didn't say anything but turned, hobbling off and paused, looking back. Hermione frowned, glancing back to Draco and Caledonia who had moved to the bench nearby, sitting there, lost in comforting. She then turned, following the old woman until they reached an old darkened house and entered. She wrinkled her nose, she wasn't sure if the house or the woman smelled bad. The place looked crowded and overflowing with odds and ends here and there.

She looked about, seeing various of frames with pictures in them. Bathilda tottered about, getting a candle and lighting it up. She picked up a picture frame and held it, "Who is this?" She had recognized young Albus Dumbledore next to a handsome young man. However, the old woman didn't reply. She placed the picture down, unnerved as the woman seem to stare at her. "Uhm, do you want me to leave?"

Still no reply and Hermione looked about and asked, "Did Dumbledore leave anything with you before he died?" Still no answer, she shuddered, wondering if it had been a good idea to leave Caledonia and Draco alone. "Well, you brought me here, so what did you want?" She asked.

The woman turned and hobbled toward the stairs and went up. Hermione frowned, assuming she should follow and tentatively stepped up the spiraling staircase into the loft above. She looked around, it was two rooms, and one appeared to be a small office overflowing with junks and another, a bedroom, musky, dusty and smelled of mildew and mold. She wondered if anyone had ever bothered to check on the old woman. The place seemed abandoned despite the old woman living there. She stepped into the office where Bathilda had gestured for her to go into, curious to what she could find there.

As she turned her back, Bathilda began to wither away, skins peeling to reveal a large snake coiling out. Hermione turned and a question on her lips and she gasped, seeing the red eyes of the snake and screamed. She whipped her wand and blasted a spell as the snake struck toward her. She tumbled and skittered to get out of the snake's way. It coiled and attacked. She yelped and blasted another but missed as it hit her arm, knocking her wand away. She scrambled back, wincing as the snake reared, ready to attack her once again.

She yelped as two well aimed blasts hit the snake, causing it to roll and hit the side of the bedroom only to collapse through the floor. She looked up to see Caledonia and Draco enter the room.

"Hermione?" Caledonia asked as she knelt beside her friend, checking her over.

"That… that was…" Hermione sputtered. "It came out of Bathilda… like it wore her as a skin… that…"

Draco shot another blast toward the hole and they saw the snake falling down once again, only to not remerge. They heard it slither away, hissing and fading. "Yes… Nagini." He said with distaste as he picked up Hermione's wand and handed it to her.

Caledonia helped Hermione up and they made their way out of the smelly house and hastily to the end of the town to get back to their tent. They stumbled into the protective circle and entered the tent, pale and shaking as they collapsed at the table.

"I'm sorry." Caledonia said. "We shouldn't have come here."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I wanted to come too… Oh." She moaned as she buried her head into her arms. "That snake… Bathilda Bagshot must have been dead for a while."

"He must have placed her there, waiting for Harry Potter to show up." Draco said darkly.

Caledonia shot up, "Oh no… the snake saw us!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione moaned again, "I shouldn't have followed her… I thought she might have something to tell me or even have the sword."

Draco stood up, his voice resolute, "We're moving the first thing in the morning."

True to his words, they packed and moved to a different location. To Caledonia and Draco's prediction, Lord Voldemort did call them though her father the next afternoon and they left Hermione under a very heavy warding as they left to approach the Dark Lord.

Caledonia knelt before a very angry Dark Lord sitting in a chair, his snake coiled around and resting beside him, stroked by pale long fingers. Draco knelt a few feet behind her, his head bowed low.

"Tell me why you both were with this Granger girl in Godric Hollow?" Voldemort hissed.

Caledonia, not daring to meet his eyes kept her head low to the floor. "We had managed to find her and followed her to Godric Hollow. We assumed she would be meeting with Harry Potter there. I was going to approach her, to get on her good side and meet Harry Potter then. But your snake," She paused, trying to not give away her distaste for the snake, "intervened. I needed Hermione Granger alive to get to Harry Potter. But she ran off and we lost her."

Voldemort rose from his chair and went over to her, "Stand up." He commanded and she stood up, still not meeting his eyes. He reached with pale cold finger, tilting her chin up, his red eyes boring into her jade eyes. He saw the memories as she had told them. She had been careful to not alter much of her memories to present to him, knowing Nagini had seen something of similar and tried to keep it true, yet twisting the purpose behind the memories.

Voldemort saw her and Draco sitting in the bench before Harry Potter's infamous house, appearing to be snogging there, as if they were waiting for someone to approach. Out of Caledonia's corner of eyes, she had seen Hermione approach the house, and then follow the old woman. They had remained there for a while before questioning where she had gone and stood up to search. It wasn't until they reached a house that they heard her scream from inside the house and they rushed in.

He saw that Caledonia was upset and cursing as she rush upstairs, assuming that Caledonia was upset that someone had interfered her plan and blasted the snake away. He watched as they left the house, Hermione running ahead to the forest and then disappearing. It was then the memories ended and he withdrew from her willing mind. He smirked. "Very well." He let her go and returned to his chair but didn't sit, but only stood, stroking his snake.

"I believe I can find her again." Caledonia told him.

Voldemort eyed her lazily as he pursued his thin lips. "I cannot promise there will be no other interference. You see, like you, all my followers are scouring the face of Britain to find Harry Potter." He raised his wand lazily to study its white bony surface and Caledonia's eyes widened slightly. "I tire of having to go through your father. He's doing his job very well at Hogwarts." He flicked his wand, shouting, "Curcio!"

Caledonia screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in immense pain. It was worse than the last time; she knew he was angry and furious. She fought hard to keep her mind intact and shielded all the while her body surged with unimaginable pain that felt like her bones were breaking and her muscles tearing apart and her blood boiling. It ended as soon as it had begun and she heard another voice screaming. She opened her eyes to see Draco on the ground, twitching and seizing not far from her.

Then Draco slumped, heaving and breathing hard, sweats poured from his skin and she knew she was pretty much in same shape, her skin felt hot and cold and clammy at the same time. Shadows moved above her and she looked up to see red eyes looking down at her with disappointment as he knelt beside her. She tried to move but couldn't, her muscles was twitching too much and she felt like jelly, helpless. She felt his cold finger moving her shirt higher, her breath hitched several times as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

He then spoke, softly hissing, "When I give a mark to my follower, it means they have the highest honor in my group. As for you two, I hold the highest hope and expectation. However, I cannot allow you go on around on your own, unmarked… Ah, not on your arm," he stroked her left arm, "in case you find him…" He grinned and she paled as she felt his finger stroke the inside of her hip and he whispered a spell and she screamed once again as she felt hot searing pain on her left hip.

She panted and opened her eyes once again to find him gone from above her and tilted her head, to see him do the same to Draco. He yelled as he was marked, on his hip as well. She struggled to sit up, shaking as she moved little by little until she stood. When she managed to hold on her two feet, she peered at her hip, seeing the Death Eater's mark and gave a shaking gasp. The snake moved slightly in the skull and she could feel the tingling burn. She looked up to Voldemort, ashen pale as he smirked at her.

"I am sure your father told you what to do about the mark." He told her and gave a disgusted sigh. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind." He turned and went to the window, gazing out to the field beyond the manor.

Caledonia turned and saw Draco struggling to stand upright and went to him, they reached for each other and with supporting each other and they managed to leave the manor ground and apparate.

They appeared outside the area where their tent was and paused. She stopped him and asked, shaking, feeling feverish. "Can he track us here?"

He shook his head. "No. It's a mark of honor to be in his inner circle. He marked us so he can call us directly than go through your father. In a twisted sense, he is pleased with us and our progress in the mission. However, he can't really trace us nor have any connection. Think of it like the coins Hermione made." Draco muttered darkly and they hobbled toward the tent and entered, startling Hermione.

"Oh my!" Hermione said as she jumped from her chair where she had been dozing and helped them toward their bed in their room. She bustled around and brought back couple of tin cups steaming with teas and some vials in her hands. She sat beside Caledonia and noticed she and Draco's muscles were twitching here and there. She handed the vials to both and waited as they swallowed the pain potion and handed them teas. They drank the entire cup and silently handed it back which Hermione took and returned few minutes later. "Well?"

Draco sighed as he stared up at the roof of the tent while Caledonia rested her head on his chest. "He wasn't happy but we managed to convince him otherwise. I don't know how long we can hold him off." He hissed as he felt his hip twitches and rubbed it. Hermione gasped as his shirt ridden up to expose the mark.

"You're marked!" She moved to take a closer look, reaching out to touch but was slapped away. She looked up to Draco. "He's going to find us here!"

Caledonia shook her head, "No." She reached down to lift her shirt to show similar mark and Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. "In his perverse ways, it's an honor to have those marks." She scowled and covered her face into Draco's shirt. "I'd like to sleep. We're gonna have to move again tomorrow." She murmured before falling silent. Hermione watched the two and rose from the bed after they have fallen asleep.

It had been a week later, moving to different location before they settled deep in a forest and Caledonia was sitting outside in the bright daylight, snow scattered all around her, yet she was warm with blanket covering her legs while Hermione was in same position next to her, reading a thick book. Draco was off hunting to find something to eat. They have run low on their rations, having not bought any food in Godric Hollow. They decided to avoid towns altogether for a while.

She looked at her rings on her finger, her hand resting on the small shabby book of the Beedle the Bard. The rings looked as if they lost their luster, glittering faintly. It had been a year since he proposed to her but it seemed so long ago.

"You never told me how he proposed to you." Hermione said, closing the book, looking over her shoulder to Caledonia.

Caledonia smiled softly at the memory. "It was New Year Eve. Father and I went to the Malfoy Manor for the ball. The Manor was so beautiful and lively that night, fairies lights everywhere, holly and wreaths from Christmas, even the trees in the halls. The place was so different later that summer… it's so empty now." She sighed. "There were people, in their finest, dancing and laughing as if nothing was wrong in the world. All of them, purebloods. Draco said that night that the Malfoy held the ball every year on New Year Eve in the last two centuries and he believed it would be the last one… I think he's right. New Years Eve was few days ago…" She looked over to Hermione to find the other girl entrapped in her words and smiled. "He was so happy to see me when I got there… the dress I wore was beautiful, black and emerald, father chosen it for me and I had this mask on my face…" She then looked away, off into space as she found herself into the memory. "It was a masquerade ball. He swept me away, we danced few songs then he led me out into the garden. We talked and laughed together…" She paused, trying to remember if they had laughed so freely since that night and couldn't think of any. "He poured his heart out to me that night and asked me to marry him." She smiled wistfully, "I was so happy, so in love that I said yes." She glanced down to her ring once again. "He was so happy that he lifted me up and twirled me around then we had to go and announce to our parents."

Hermione rested her head on Caledonia's shoulder, "How did his parents react?"

Caledonia laughed. "The moment we entered, Lucius shot a spell at me and saw my scar." She heard Hermione gasp. "Apparently, my father told him that night who I am. I don't know why, but if my father trusted him, I should… He's a spy… an inner spy." She then laughed, "When Lucius asked Draco if he knew he was marrying Harry Potter and Draco said…"

"I knew, and damn it, I am in love with Harry Potter!" They gasped and looked up to see Draco approaching them with couple of rabbits in his hands. "That's what I told my father." He smiled at Caledonia and with his free hand, wrapped his arm around her waist as she stood up to greet him. He kissed her lips. "Best decision I've ever made that night next to the second one."

Hermione stood up, taking the rabbits. "What was the next one?"

"Marrying her before the term ended." Draco said, twirling Caledonia around, eliciting a squeal from her and kissing her lips once again. "I hope, one day, after all of this is over with, we're going to settle down and have children together."

Hermione rolled her eyes, watching them with hint of jealousy in her heart. Sighing as she went to retrieve a knife and began cleaning the rabbits.

Caledonia led Draco to a small frozen pond nearby, helping to clean him up. He looked worse for wear compared to what he looked like a year ago. He had stubby face, his hair was long, hanging near his shoulder, framing his face and his clothes were nothing more than a jean and flannel shirt (and green). He was nothing like the old Draco who always wore his finest, slick combed hair and clean face. Yet she can't help but feel admiration and love for her husband and he grinned the same rakish smile that made her knees weak. She giggled and splashed the cold water at him.

Dinner was light that night, the three of them laughed and talked over stewed rabbit meat and rubbery mushrooms, then their revisiting old memories winded down to quiet discussion over the Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. The three of them had spent the last few days taking turn reading the book, learning of few things. Caledonia found familiar face in the book, a young man she had seen in her dream turned out to be Gellert Grindewald. They were astonished to learn that Dumbledore wasn't always a perfect man and once persuaded dream of powers and dominion for the wizardly world but changed his ways and defeated Grindewald, placing him in his own prison in Nurmengard.

It left Caledonia angry and frustrated, that Dumbledore had never told her any of his past and went out to take watch, to cool off. She sat there in the snow, using her wand to doodle some image in the white fluff. She wanted to contact her father, to hear his snide voice once again and talk to him. She wondered how long it had been she had seen him. She was missing him terribly, missing their nightly talks and his overbearing protective ways toward her from Draco. She touched the necklace he had given her and squeezed it.

She gasped, feeling it pulsate and felt the warmth coming from it, smiling as she let the necklace go. She then rested her head on her knees, looking out into the darkness of the forest. The snow and the light played tricks on her eyes; it almost seemed as if someone or something was shifting through the forest.

She nodded off and after a while, woke, looking around to see that the fire in front of her had died down to glowing embers and the light had been turned down inside the tent. The forest appeared to glow eerily blue under the pale moonlight. She stood up, shaking and shivering; realizing the warming charm she had cast upon herself had faded. She turned to enter the tent, pulling the flap away to see Hermione curled up on her bed and Draco sleeping in their bed, his long lean leg hanging off the edge. She smiled and made to move in but paused, seeing something strange in the corner of her eye and turned to find a bright light moving in and out between the trees before her. She dropped the flap and turned, watching as it moved slowly toward her.

The shape of the light became more apparent as it came closer, taking a shape of a doe. It stopped, looking up at her and then moved away, leaving no hoof-prints. She moved to follow, watching the beautiful doe with long eyelashes. Enthralled with the creature, she followed it though the forest until they reached a small frozen pond where she had helped Draco to clean up earlier. It walked across the icy surface and paused there, looking at her.

She stepped onto the ice, hesitant at first but to find the ice firm underneath her feet, crackling sound broke the still silence of the forest. Looking up to the Doe, she watched as it turns into an orb and vanished below the ice into the lake. She moved to the glowing light in the middle of the pond, seeing something shining under the ice. She knelt and swept the snow away to see something long, like a cross and shining sitting at the bottom of the pond.

She gasped softly, how it was possible… the sword of Gryffindor lying at the bottom of the forest pool. She stood up and pointed her wand, breaking the ice silently, the black water spilled onto the white ice slightly, and she whispered, "Accio Sword." It didn't stir and she had expected that much, it wouldn't be that easy.

She stared at the sword, forgetting the cold air surrounding her. She recalled Dumbledore had told her once, "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat." She balked a bit; she had turned into a Slytherins after all. However, his voice rang in her head, "Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart."

She swallowed and peeled her sweater off and pulled her pants down until she was only in her underwear sets and stood at the edge of the water, staring down in the black mist, the silver cross of the sword beckoning her. She toed the water and shivered horribly, her toe smarting from the coldness. She whimpered slightly, clenched her teeth to stop from chattering, and screwed her eyes shut as she made the leap into the dark icy water.

Her eyes shot open as she nearly screamed. Every nerve screamed, the water was icy cold and she swallowed her scream and looked around and spotted the sword, it wasn't far and the pool wasn't that deep. She pushed herself toward the sword, reaching and as her fingers caressed the hilt, she almost grasped it before something tugged around her neck, violently ripping her away from the sword.

She trashed and turned to see the locket pulling at her neck and gasped, swallowing a mouthful of freezing water. She blinked, her lungs were burning for air and she felt as if she was drowning and heard a soft laugher ringing in her ears. Cold icy fingers caressing her cheek and she stared, a face loomed before her.

She could feel her body shutting down, the coldness didn't bother her anymore and her limbs became lax as a handsome face looked down at her. She almost could feel him wrapping a loving arm around her waist and another caressing her face. He had dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes that were tinted red.

"My love…" The figure whispered. "Be with me forever…" The chain of the horcrux was slowly closing around her neck and she began to close her eyes, the blackness closing in on her. Then she felt herself being jerked and thrown upon something hard and she coughed, her lungs spilling black water and breathing icy cold air.

Choking and retching, she pushed herself up. She could hear someone else panting beside her and blinked, trying to clear the spots from her eyes and looked up to see who her savior was.

"Are – you – mental?" the familiar voice shot at her and all she could do was smile. "Bloody mental, Caledonia!"

She stood up, shivering, her legs felt like jelly and she moved toward her clothes and she pulled them on and then turned to Ron, standing before her, fully dressed but drenched and shivering, she saw the sword in his hand and the horcrux dangling in the other.

"What the hell," Ron panted, holding the necklace up. "Didn't you take this thing off before you dived?" She couldn't answer, she simply shook her head and waved her wand to dry both of them off and cast a warming charm on them. She sighed as she felt the warmth steep into her skin and bones and shifted her shoulders to loosen some kinks.

"Was it you?" She asked her voice weak.

"Well, yeah," Ron replied, confused.

"You cast that doe?"

"What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it!"

"My patronus isn't a stag anymore, it's a dragon." She murmured, glancing around, expected to see someone else but found no one else but the dark forest around them.

"Oh yeah. I thought it looked different… no antler. Dragon? Right…"

She faced him again, smirking a bit before asking, "How come you're here?"

Ron shrugged as they walked away from the pool. "Well, I've… you know… I've come back. If you know, still want me around."

She stared at him and sighed, smiling. "Thanks."

Ron blushed slightly and held up the sword. "Oh yeah, I got it out. That's why you jumped in?"

"Yeah," She replied. "But I don't understand. How did you get here? How did you find us?"

"I've been looking all over… the day after I left." He replied, looking away, "You guys sure did make it hard."

"Yeah… we had to keep moving." She rubbed her hip where the mark was and grimaced at the memory of the pain she had received it. She recalled how it tingled under the water and the face that whispered to her. Shuddering, she hugged herself.

Ron stared at where she had rubbed her hip. He had seen the mark. "You got marked?" He asked lamely.

She looked to him and tears were welling up in her eyes as she nodded. "Happened after Christmas. We had a run in with the snake of his and he called us." She shuddered. "He marked both Draco and I on the hip instead of the arm, saying we didn't need to be identified by the arm."

Ron nodded slowly. "So…"

She shook her head, "No, he won't find us. It's a mark of honor, a way for him to call us instead of going through my father." She then looked at the sword and the horcrux.

"Reckon it's real?" Ron asked, shifting the sword in his hand, studying the ruby hilt.

"One way to find out, isn't there?" She asked as she reached to take the necklace. She could feel it pulsate in her hand and the face flashed in her mind. She shivered and pushed it away. She looked around, saw a good place to lay it down, a log with flat surface, and went over it. The sky was beginning to lighten above them.

"There." She said as she stepped back, gesturing to the horcrux on the tree. "You do it… since you got the sword out of the pool."

He stared at her as if she had grown another head and shook his head, holding the sword as he eyed the locket.

"I'm going to open it…" She told him, "You stab it, okay? Whatever in there will put up a fight, so you've to do it quick. It tried to kill me in the lake like the diary did back then."

"How are you going to open it?" Ron asked, holding the sword with both hand as if it was a baseball bat.

"Parseltounge." She replied and stared at the locket, "realized that in the pool." She muttered more to herself than for Ron. She opened her mouth, pretending the locket was a snake and told it to open.

A black billow of smoke shot out, knocking both off their feet and a face stretched and glared at them from the smoke. It hissed as it spoke, "I have seen your heart, and it is mine!" She stared up as the smoke shifted and changed shape to a handsome man, Tom Riddle before he turned into Lord Voldemort. He had dark hair with dark eyes and pale skin. He walked over to her and knelt beside her, caressing her face. "I've seen your dreams, desires and all that is possible."

Ron stared flabbergasted as he watched the conjugation of Tom Riddle hovering over Caledonia and scrambled, holding the sword in his hand. Caledonia muttered at first and he couldn't hear then she shouted, "Stab!"

Tom Riddle turned his head and chuckled deeply. "Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter… least loved, now by the girl who prefer your friends, second best, always eternally overshadowed. The black swirling mass shifted to show Hermione, Caledonia and Draco in between, gloating at Ron.

Hermione-Riddle spoke, "Why return? We were better without you, happier without you; glad of your absence… we laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption… presumption!" She was far more beautiful than the real Hermione, swaying as she turned and clutched onto Draco-Riddle's left arm, rubbing her hand up his chest. Draco-Riddle, far more handsome and ethereal than the real one turned his head to Caledonia-Riddle, who looked like a goddess next to him, her hair swirling and blending in with the dark mass.

"Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?" the Caledonia-Riddle mocked and turned to Draco-Riddle, rubbing her arm across his chest toward Hermione-Riddle.

Ron stared transfixed as both girls began to kiss in front of Draco-Riddle who laughed mockingly at him, holding them close to his body. Then Hermione-Riddle and Caledonia-Riddle reached up, kissing his neck and chest.

"Ron! Stab it, stab it!" Caledonia yelled from the side but Ron refused to budge. He stared at the trio seeming locked into a twisted threesome and a shadow crossed over him and he turned to see Caledonia scrambling backward as the figure of Tom Riddle reaching her, his arm snaking around her waist, bringing her up and kissing her lips. His smoking figure coiled around Caledonia and she screamed.

He snapped and stood up, holding the sword, and yelled, running toward the black mass of the trio and swung, clanging the sword upon the locket. The black mass dissipated and Tom Riddle dropped Caledonia, screaming and shrieking until he faded away, and all there left a broken locket.

She looked up, breathing hard and wiping her face, shuddering, never wanting to feel the smoky lips again. She slowly stood up and Ron took the locket, studying it. His eyes were wet and he stared at her.

Caledonia took shaky steps toward Ron, her hands reaching around his neck and hugged him. She whispered, "After you left, she cried for a week. She didn't want us to see, but there were nights that she asked for you in her sleep. She's my sister… You know that." She moved to face him, pushing his hair out of his face and cupping her hands on his cheek, "You're my brother… I love you both but I love Draco more, he's my husband. We're loyal to each other and that..." She then spat, glaring at the locket, "Never happened." She shuddered.

"I'm sorry," He said with thick voice. "I'm sorry I left. I know I was a…"

She chuckled as she placed a finger on his lips and stepped back. "You kinda made up for that just now." She flicked the locket in his hand. "Come on; let's get back to the tent."

As they reached the tent, they saw Hermione and Draco outside, looking worried. She ran to Draco and hugged him. He held her tightly and saw Ron approaching, looking ashamed to even be there. Hermione gasped, staring at Ron, then she huffed, running toward him, hugging him, and even before he could hug her back, she pushed him away and began to beat on his chest.

"Ouch- ow –geez! What the -? Hermione! Ow!"

"You- complete- arse- Ronald Weasley!" Hermione bit out punching him. "You! You crawl back here after weeks and weeks!"

Ron dropped the sword and the locket and grabbed her around the waist, holding her close, whispering in her hair and she stopped beating him, becoming lax in his arms. Draco smirked as he looked down to Caledonia, questions in his eyes and she simply shook her head, tugging him toward the tent and ducked in, deciding to give the two Gryffindors some privacy.


	27. Chapter 27

Part Three: Six

Draco strained to keep the false memories in front of his mind and the truth far back, locked away. It proved difficult with a powerful legilimency but he was grateful with some tips that Caledonia had given him. True, he wasn't very good at occlumency like the Snapes but he was glad he learned the gist of the whole thing, originally from his godfather when he was younger and recently from Caledonia.

Voldemort withdrew from his mind, seemingly satisfied with what he had seen. "Good." He said, turning to Caledonia, who stared at him with blank face. "Its matter of time before Harry Potter will approach them."

"That's right, my lord." Caledonia spoke, "They believe we're also on the run, being traitors to you and your Death Eaters. But they do not trust us yet."

Voldemort waved his hand in annoyance, "Yes, yes… keep close to them and inform me when Harry Potter shows himself. I am getting rather tiresome with him playing the cat and mouse game." He sneered and lazily walked about the room that he had come to use often in the Malfoy Manor.

Draco watched the Dark Lord under hooded eyes, keeping his head low and listening. He idly wondered, if they ever survive the war, he was going to tear the entire Manor down; shuddering at the thought of the vile creature had used his home, touching everything with his cold reptilian fingers and feet.

Voldemort moved toward Caledonia, standing close and caressing her jaw with his long pale finger and he felt his muscles clenches, fire burning inside with rage. No one is to touch what was his but he knew that he is good as dead if he ever utters a word. He wondered why the Dark Lord had such fascinations toward Caledonia of late. It cannot be that the Dark Lord wanted her? He shuddered violently at the thought and it was more than he can handle, his home he did not care but his wife, which was just the last straw on the camel's back.

Caledonia stood still, not even flinching from the icy touch of his finger. "What do you wish of us now, My Lord, which is if we displease you?"

Lord Voldemort chuckled and drew away from Caledonia, "No, darling, you haven't displeased me just yet. But I need you two to visit Hogwarts for few weeks at least, aid your father in gathering my small army there… I've heard about the so called Dumbledore's Army." He chortled as if the thought was ridiculous. "Pansy Parkinson has not been meeting my expectation and I am more displeased with her than anything. You, Caledonia, will deliver the punishment to Pansy and take over, gather the loyal followers and prepare them, that I know you will do just a good job at." He gave a soft smile that looked strange on his face, "you have done more than any other Death Eaters, and even more than Lucius Malfoy had in his entire servitude to me."

Draco nearly hitched his breath and watched Caledonia bow her head, accepting the mission. She replied, "As you wish, my Lord." She then bowed at the waist, stepping backward toward the door and he followed suit until they were clear of the room and stood up.

Without words, their hands clasped and they walked straight out of the manor and to the gate to apparate back to the campground. They had managed to escape without getting a bout of crucio curse cast upon them. He turned to Caledonia, taking her face in his hands and grimacing, "I think he wants you for himself if everything ended in his favor. He doesn't care much for the Malfoy family anymore."

She shook her head, "Draco, you know I'm only yours. It gives me nightmare that he gives me googly eyes." She shuddered. "Let's get back and do what we need to do today. Tonight, I want you to make me forget his slimy touches."

He nodded, giving her a quick chaste kiss and wrapping his arms around her, apparating them away.

They had planned to leave that morning to visit Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood to learn more of the mysterious so called Grindewald's sign however, as they were getting ready to take down the ward around their campground, Caledonia and Draco had bowed over in pain, latching onto their left hips and they knew they were being summoned. Ron and Hermione decided to wait for them and they disappeared.

Hermione gasped, getting up from the rock she had been sitting on. She and Ron had long taken down and packed everything and was waiting. Draco and Caledonia appeared before them and she latched onto Caledonia, hugging the daylight out of the other girl. "Oh, I was worried." Hermione said and checked her over. "Good, you're not hurt… that would have really put our plan off."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He just wanted some reports and was pleased with the news we told him. But, there's a kink in our plan for the next few weeks."

Ron frowned, "what plan? We don't have much to do but run around, looking for who know what!"

Draco smirked, amused at Ron's perspective of things. "He wants Caledonia and I to go to Hogwarts and complete Pansy's mission. Apparently, she is not doing a good job."

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Make an army for him, like you did with Dumbledore's Army." Caledonia spoke up, Ron and Hermione paled. "Yeah, kind of cliché. But think of it, we get to go to Hogwarts for a bit…"

"But we're supposed to be on the run." Hermione said, gesturing at Ron and herself.

"We'll hide you in my old room." Caledonia said. "Let's go see Xenophilius Lovegood and head to Hogwarts afterward."

Ron beamed, "At last… real food," and he winced as Hermione bopped him in the stomach. "Come on! I can't stand the rubbery mushrooms anymore."

"At least they were edible… Right?" Hermione asked and Draco and Caledonia pretended to not hear, humming to themselves, not meeting her eyes. "Oh, honestly! You all!" She held out her hand, they all grasped her hand together, and they were gone.

They have appeared some distant from the Burrow, yet out of sight. Draco glanced around, seeing that they were in vast field of dried reed, snow were patchy here and there. He snorted and turned to Ron, "Where would Lovegood live? Look like we're back to your home." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward the Burrow that was peeking over couple rise of hills.

They all glanced over and Caledonia turned back to Ron, giving him a questioning look. The said boy shrugged his shoulders, "Dad mention to me few times that the Lovegoods live not far from here, over in that way." He gestured to the other way from the Burrow, "shouldn't be hard to find."

Hermione gasped, realizing something. "I can't believe I forgot… I've been so used to you and Draco." She turned to Caledonia. "I didn't think twice of this. Xenophilius won't talk to you or Draco for that matter. You're pretty much branded as Death Eater to everyone!"

It dawned on Caledonia and she nodded in agreement. "You're right. Everyone saw us at the Ministry of Magic; we're nothing but pureblood fascists." Draco looked a bit affronted and she shook her head slightly, "I guess, you both are going to have to talk to him."

Ron shook his head. "Not lately… he's been odd and you have a better chance to get some information out of him as Harry Potter."

She touched the bag at her hip, knowing there were two vials in there. It was her choice, her decision and she knelt down to the ground, thinking hard. The others watched on, confused. She told them, "I don't have very much Harry Potter polyjuice left, in fact, just two doses, enough for eight hours each." Hermione gasped softly. "Yeah… I am saving that for…" She left that off and everyone knew what she had meant.

Ron frowned. "Hey… Hermione, don't you have any other polyjuice in that bag of yours?"

Hermione reached in and muttered a spell to summon the flask of polyjuice she had packed and held it up. "This is standard basic polyjuice that last an hour a dose. I got more than enough to last the whole summer if needed. Why?"

Ron held a finger up and shook it, thinking as he looked at the burrow. "Harry leaves enough hair at the burrow when he stays over during the summer in the past. My house is a mess as it is and there's bound to be enough strands for us to use."

Draco's eyes widened, "Brilliant… but the place is monitored. If any one of us steps within the perimeters, it's bound to alert the Death Eaters or snatchers."

"That's why you're going to go and get them! You won't trip the ward, you're a Death Eater." Ron announced, grinning like mad and turned to Hermione. "Invisibility cloak?"

Draco sighed as Hermione fetched the cloak out of her bag and handed it to him. He swished the cloak on. "Wait here." He told them and he was gone, moving away from them. All they could see was slight movement of the reed, but it could have been mistaken for breeze of wind.

He inwardly cursed the Gryffindor duo and had to applaud Ron for the brilliant idea, though dangerous as it is. He kept going until he was at the burrow, flattening himself against the wall, waiting to get in the house. It wasn't long before Molly stepped out, looking about the yard and tossing dirty water and sighing forlornly. Draco followed her in, crept around the mismatched furniture, and winced as he stepped on some creaky floors. The house was quiet, though not still quiet, there were noises of other inhabitants in the house and he knew Ginny must've been home and possibly the twins. There was a moaning up in the attic and grinned, remembering Ron telling them that he transfigured the ghost to look like him but with spattergrotti. He reached the stairs and slowly made his way to Ron's room and slipped in. Sighing in relief, he looked about, there were two beds and the room was an eyesore, orange Chudley Cannon memorabilia was everywhere.

Waving his wand and whispering, "Accio Harry Potter's hair," he waited and nothing seem to happen and then there was faint shifting and swishing and he watched in amazement as dark colored strands began to form, swooshing toward him and hitting his cloak with whispers. The hair strands began to grow in small pile at his feet and he reached down, scooping them up into a small bag he had and pocketing them. He turned and left the room, nearly slamming into Ginny. He bit back a yelp as the girl paused and glanced around with frown on her face and shrugging her shoulders before going down the steps. He sighed in relief and walked toward the step, but his eyes caught the door to the washroom and it occurred to him, maybe there's some more in there.

Changing his direction, he stepped into the washroom and repeated the spell. He waited, a few strands came to him and he grabbed them then there was a loud slurping noise and he looked around in horror and the shower curtain moved before a large black wet gob of slime zipped toward him and smacked him in the face. He groaned and shuddered as the wet hairball fell to his feet. He bit back a retch and moved to leave but stopped, the door opened and Molly entered the bathroom, humming.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw her moving toward the loo and began to hike her skirt up and pull down her bloomers. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited. Red blush rose to his cheeks and ears as he heard her tinkles then he grimaced as she made loud farting noise and a plop sounded. He bit his lips and screwed his face tight as odious smell hit his nose. Turning from red to green, he held down a belch that was fighting up his throat and struggled to stay still and not retch. Sweats were pouring down his forehead and he waited.

Finally, she was finished and washed up, humming to herself as she moved about the bathroom, tidying up, nearly brushing against him several times and then left. He exhaled a long sigh of relief and moved toward the door, deciding he had more than enough. He managed to slip out of the house and mad a mad dash for the hill before he threw off the cloak and retched in the reeds.

When he reached the trio, he looked disgruntled and reached in his pocket, handing the hairs over to Hermione who immediately took it and inspected it. Caledonia latched around his neck, hugging the daylight out of him. "You took a long time."

He retorted, "It was a torture!" He glared at Ron, "Your mother took a long odious crap!"

Ron grew red, "Watch what you're saying about my mother!"

Caledonia looked at him, blinking before she bowed over and laughed. Ron frowned and Draco sighed as she asked him, "You got stuck in the loo with Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione sniggered and Draco grunted, turning away from them. She turned to Caledonia, handed her a different flask, and told her, "Let's hope it works. If it doesn't, well, you're going to be disfigured for the next three hours."

She took the flask and was about to reach up to drink it before Draco stopped her. "What about the gender part? Didn't you put that in account?"

Hermione flustered and stammered. "Well, uh. Crap."

Caledonia pushed Draco's hand and told him, "We're not witches and wizards for nothing. If this doesn't work, then we'll think of something else." She drank the polyjuice potion and waited. She felt the familiar tingling, bubbling and shifting in her body and when it stopped, she opened her eyes and saw three jaw-slacked looks. "What?" She asked, realizing she still sound like a girl.

Ron stammered and cleared his throat before replying, "You look like a girl version of Harry Potter."

She pulled her hair forward, noticing it was lighter shade, more brownish. Hermione pulled out a mirror and she grabbed it, realizing her eyesight wasn't good anymore and Hermione handed her the familiar round glasses and she slipped them on and glanced in the mirror. She swallowed, they were right; she was indeed a female version of Harry Potter. It was strange as she studied her feature. There was not much change from her real feature, except that she looked more like James Potter's daughter than Severus Snape's.

"Well, I guess that's the best we can do." She handed the mirror back and swished her wand over her clothes, changing her clothes from skinny jeans to carpenter's jeans, her baby-tee turned into t-shirt, and her jacket changed as well, becoming more boyish. She held her hair in her hand and gave Hermione a strange look. "I think I need to crop that off."

Draco paled and reached, "No."

Hermione shook her head. "We have to."

Caledonia screwed her eyes shut and she heard Hermione whisper a spell and her head began to feel light and opened her eyes to see her long hair on the ground, turning pitch black, separated from the spell of the polyjuice. She felt her hair and found them to be messy and trust that she looked more and more like Harry Potter.

Ron grinned, "Welcome back, mate!" He then dropped his eyes to her chest and stammered, "Though, that's not going to help."

She gasped and crossed her arms across her chest, scowling. "Well, excuse me." She turned around, swished her wand, and gasped as she felt binding warp around her chest, flattening her breasts and wheezed a bit before turning back to them. "Better?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, I guess that's the best we can do." She tilted her head, "Just brush your hair away from your scar, so he'd pay attention to your scar more and try to talk with lower voice."

She tried that, "How's this?" The three of them grinned at her and she knew she was set to go.

They had walked for several hours and in that time, she had taken another dose and they finally found the strangest house they've seen and knew they've found Luna's home. However, things appeared fishy as they entered the house, finding it cluttered and many odd things here and there. Draco remained close behind her, hiding under the invisibility cloak.

Xenophilius appeared to be shifty, his eyes darting about and stammering. He didn't look well as he had done at the wedding when they last saw him. He was saying one thing and another, saying Luna was coming and being nervous all the same time. Hermione had noticed the strange horn and commented it was an Erumpent horn and very dangerous, yet Xenophilius argued it was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. The three eyed the horn warily, leaning toward to believe Hermione than the nervous man.

Caledonia found this odd but accepted his gracious offer of the vile tea and sat down, looking about the room. She could feel Draco behind him, his hand assuring her as it rested against her back. She asked as the man sat down across from them. "I want to ask you about that sign." She gestured toward the necklace he wore around his neck.

He looked down and picked up the pendant. "This? The sign of the Deathly Hallows?"

She felt Draco tense behind her and made a mental note to ask him later. "The Deathly Hallows?" She echoed the man.

"That's right," he replied, "You haven't heard of them? I'm not surprised. Very, very few wizards believe. Witness that knuckle-headed young man at your brother's wedding," he nodded toward Ron, "who attacked me for sporting the symbol of a well-known Dark wizard! Such ignorance. There is nothing Dark about the Hallows – at least, not in that crude sense. One simply uses the symbol to reveal oneself to other believers, in hope that they might help one with the Quest."

She frowned, "I am sorry I still don't understand."

"Well, you see, believers seek the Deathly Hallows." The man took a sip of his horrid tea.

Hermione asked then, "But what are the Deathly Hallows?"

"I assure that you are all familiar with the 'Tale of the Three Brothers'?" He asked in turn and Hermione nodded, still not sure how that was relevant to the whole Deathly Hallows. Caledonia shook her head and Xenophilius looked affronted that the Boy-Who-Lived had no idea. Ron shrugged his shoulders and Draco remained hidden but Caledonia could tell that he knew of the story nonetheless.

"I think I have a copy somewhere." Xenophilius muttered as he began to look around but Hermione took out the book and held it up.  
"I have it."

"The original?" He peered at the book and she nodded. "Well, read it out loud, so we all understand."

Hermione cracked the book open carefully and found the story. Caledonia listened as Hermione's voice spoke, swirling invisibly in the air but forming images in all the listeners' mind.

She told the tale of the three wizard brothers that confronted Death at a river and each were given a wish, the oldest, an elder wand, the second a resurrection stone and the third a invisibility cloak. In the end, the three brothers separated and the first dueled and boasted about his wand. However, he was first to die, being murdered and his wand gone.

The second had returned home and resurrected his love from the beyond. However she had suffered and the brother was driven mad, killing himself to join her truly. And Death, having had two brothers, searched long for the third one and he was never able to find him. But then, when the third brother reached old age, that he finally took the cloak off and gave it to his son. He greeted Death like an old friends, as equal and departed from life.

When Hermione's voice died, there was silence in the room. Caledonia could see how the story could've put an impact on anyone who listened, but yet remained as a child's tale. She turned back to Xenophilius, who had a faraway look on his face and asked, "So, how is that story any relevant with the Deathly Hallow?"

He stood up and grabbed a parchment and a pencil, drawing the symbol, one part at a time. He drew a straight line. "The Elder Wand." Then he drew a circle around the line, "The Resurrection Stone," and finally, a triangle over the two, "The Cloak of Invisibility." Then he finished, facing them. "Together, the Deathly Hallows."

Hermione looked puzzled, "But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story."

"Of course not. That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to the three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessors master of Death."

Caledonia took a sharp breath. "Master of Death…" She whispered. She felt Draco tense behind her and Hermione paled a shade.

Ron, however asked, "When you say 'Master of Death, do you mean they're real?"

"Of course," Xenophilius replied, standing up and looking out of the window, "Luna should've been by now." The sun was starting to set over the horizon.

Before Hermione could argue her doubts on the existence of the Deathly Hallow, Caledonia gripped her arm and she glanced to the boy with the glasses and gasped, seeing the slow change coming over her friend. Caledonia held her hand out, gesturing that she needed the flask. Hermione handed it to her and she quickly drank it. It was the last of the doses that they've managed to make and this time, it only lasted them an hour.

Caledonia stood up, "I suppose, we should leave."

Xenophilius looked frantic and turned to them unaware what had just transpired behind his back, "Aren't you even curious about the Deathly Hallows itself?"

"I think I know enough, to know what I need to know." Caledonia replied, confused.

"I suppose, he can explain that to us." Hermione gave a pointed look to her, silently telling her to sit down and be quiet. "Please, tell me about those three, which makes them unique."

Xenophilius eyed Hermione. "Luna told me about you. But I see you're opening your limited mind." Hermione looked red but she felt someone squeeze her back, telling her to remain quiet.

"Do shut up Granger, we don't have much time." Draco whispered in her ear and she wisely kept her mouth shut, inwardly planning ten ways to disembowel Draco without letting Caledonia know.

The older man's eyes took on a dreamy looks and they all knew where Luna had gotten her personality and feature. "The third Hallow is the true invisibility cloak. It is not a traveling cloak imbued with Disillusionment Charm, or carrying a Bedazzling Hex or else woven from Demiguise hair, which will hide one initially but fade with the years until it turns opaque. We are talking about a cloak that truly renders the wearer invisible, and endure eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it. How many cloaks have you ever seen like that?"

Hermione, Ron and Caledonia gave each other wide-eyed looks, knowing there is a very one in the room, hiding Draco. They turned back to Xenophilius, and he went by never noticing their looks. "The Resurrection Stone. I can't say much about it, but to know it exist is to believe in it."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue the philosophy of the statement but was pinched in the back of her arm and she scowled, jerking her elbow back and heard a light groan. Xenophilius blinked his eyes and frowned at her. She gave a weak chuckle, "Uh, my arm hurt, I fell down recently and it spasm sometime."

Shrugging it off, Xenophilius continued, "As for the Elder Wand, it is the Hallow that is most easily traced." The three, including the hidden fourth gaped, "because of the way in which it passes from hand to hand. The possessor of the wand must capture it from its previous owner, if he is to be truly a master of it, surely you have heard of the way the wand came to Egbert the Egregious, after his slaughter of Emeric the Evil? Of how Godelot died in his own cellar after his son, Hereward, took the wand from him? Of the dreadful Loxias, who took the wand from Barnabas Deverill, whom he had killed? The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history."  
"So, where is the wand now?" Ron asked.

"Alas, who knows?" Xenophilius went to his window once again and by now, the four of them noticed his odd behavior. They've come to believe that Luna wasn't here at all and he was expecting someone to come. "Who knows where the Elder Wand lies hidden? The trail goes cold with Arcus and Livius. Who can say which of them really defeated Loxias, and which took the wand? And who can say who may have defeated them? History, alas, does not tell us."

Hermione frowned as if she remembered something and asked, ", does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

Xenophilius looked taken aback. "But have you been misleading me?" He rounded to Hermione. "You are all new to the Hallows Quest! Many of us Questers believe that the Peverells have everything – everything! To do with the Halllows!"

Ron turned to Hermione, "Who are the Peverells?"

Hermione explained, "It was a name on the gravestone I found in Godric's Hallow, it has the mark on it too. Ignorus Peverell."

"Exactly! That's the three brothers in the story were actually the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus! They were the original owners of the Hallows!" Xenophilius looked excited then immediately shifted his persona, turning into a docile man, asking, "Will you stay for dinner?"

The three of them shook their heads, knowing Caledonia was running out of time. "We really should be going." Hermione told him.

He looked frantic, moving to guard the door. "But Luna wants to see you, she's coming back now."

However, Draco whispered into Caledonia's ear, "She's not here. I've checked." Her eyes widened as she took in the frantic man, blocking their only way out. "Her room is up there and she has not been here for a long while."

"We must go." Caledonia said, her voice hard and withdrawing her wand. Hermione gasped and picked up a magazine, showing it to her. It was a picture of Harry Potter in a wanted poster with reward money on the bottom. She glanced at it and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the man. "New angle, eh?"

Xenophilius began to shake, "They took my Luna." He looked about, finding himself cornered with three wands pointed at him. "Because of what I've been writing. They took my Luna and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her. But they might give her back to me if I… if I…"

"Hand over Harry?" Hermione finished for him.

"No deal." Ron told him flatly. "Get out of the way, we're leaving."

"They will be here any moment. I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave." He turned and ran outside, screaming, "He's here! Please don't hurt me!"

Draco cursed and grabbed Caledonia's arm. "We got to go! They're here!" Sure enough, several black smokes appeared in the sky outside, zipping around the house, shooting exploding hexes and it caught on fire. Xenophilius fell to the ground, screaming and crying for his daughter, Luna, and to spare him.

Caledonia sneered down at the man as she ran out of the house with Draco, Ron and Hermione. They ran toward the hills and she felt Draco grasping her waist and shouting at Hermione and Ron to take his hand. She glanced to see Ron grasping onto Hermione, grabbing Draco's hand before they jerked into a tight tube, and popping outward. She groaned as she fell to her knees, realizing they had apparated somewhere else. She glanced up to find herself in a dark dense forest and swallowed, it was dark and creepy, at the same time familiar.

She got up to her feet and looked around, finding Draco heaving breaths, holding the cloak in his arm, Hermione, and Ron not far from them. "Everyone's all right?"  
"Luckily, I'm not splinched this time around." Ron wheezed.

Hermione nodded, "Nor staked."

Draco gave a mocking laugh and stood up. "We're safe here for now."

"Where are we?" Ron asked, looking around him. "Some bloody forest… looks familiar."

"Forbidden Forest." Draco replied and Ron paled, he chuckled. "No, not near the acromantula grove. Come on," he handed the cloak to them, "Hide yourself. We're going to Hogwarts. You both must stay hidden at all cost."

Caledonia felt her body shift and bubble slightly and knew she had returned to her normal self and winced. "Bloody binding." She took her wand out, waved it over her chest, and sighed in relief as her bosoms were released. "Can never understand why some girls want to constrict themselves like that."

Hermione voice came from her side, "I know!"

The four of them walked the short distance to a familiar path that led from Hogsmede to Hogwarts and walked up the path toward the gate. They paused, seeing two Death Eaters standing guard outside the gate.

"Who go there?" One of them asked, peering in the darkness.

Draco moved his lit wand to his face, scowling "It's us, Malfoy. We've been ordered to come here."

The second Death Eater cast his glowing wand toward both of them and peered. "Yeah. It's little Lord and Lady Malfoy." He leered at Caledonia and Draco shot him a look. "In you go!" he crackled and the gate opened.

The castle was still and quiet despite it was only half past seven o' clock. Caledonia reached out to grip Draco's hand and whispered, "I don't like this."

"I know love. I believe term's supposed to start tomorrow… is today Sunday?" He asked, tilting his head over his shoulder to no one behind him.

Only the air answered in Hermione's voice. "I think so. I lost count since we've been on the run."

They reached the Gargoyle and they were at loss of what password to gain access to the Headmaster's office. Caledonia stared up at the Gargoyle, commenting offhandedly. "Father's the Headmaster now. Surely it wouldn't be any candies."

"Try something closer to home." Draco suggested.

"Uh." She racked her brain and sprouted several passwords, "Caledonia. Lily, James. Prince. Eilieen?" She sighed and shook her head. "No luck."

"How about half-blood?" Ron suggested. Yet the Gargoyle didn't move.

"Half-blood Prince?" Hermione asked and nothing happened.

"Harry Potter?" Draco asked then and the Gargoyle snorted.

Sighing as Caledonia glared at the Gargoyle. "I am Caledonia Lilia Snape-Malfoy, I demand you to grant me passage so I can see my father!"

"No pass no go." The Gargoyle growled.

Caledonia glowered at the statue and fiddled with her necklace, thinking. Then it hit her. "White phoenix!" the Gargoyle bowed his head and shifted, allowing them passage.

"Where did that come from?" Draco asked as they made their way up the spiral staircases.

She looked at him and smiled, "Something father and I know." She then pushed the door and entered the office. She glanced around; it had not changed since she had been in there last. However, her father was at the desk, his back to her as he was looking at something. "Father."

He twirled around and strode across the room and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her for a long while before he let her go, taking account of her, checking if anything was off and finally, he reached to her hair and fingered her shorn short hair, grimacing. "What have you done to your hair? You look like a Potter!"

She laughed at him, glad he appear to be all right and ran her finger though her unruly messy hair. "We made a stop to see Xenophilius Lovegood before coming here, to learn of something that we have come across."

"And why would that result you having your hair cut short?" He asked, moving back to his desk and curtly said, "And you two are safe here in the office as it is one of the fewest room in the entire castle that are safe, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." The two Gryffindor pulled the invisibility cloak off and stood there.

She gave a small smile to Ron and Hermione before turning to her father, "We had some questions to ask Xenophilius Lovegood and only got more questions in the end. I went under disguise as Harry Potter." At that, her father twirled around to her, his eyes blazing.

"What? That was foolish! Harry Potter is being searched, with that kind of reward on his head, even the sanest man on the side of the light would've given in and turned you in!"

"Insane that I would describe Lovegood." Ron muttered and shrank back as Severus glared at him.

"And the potion! That was unwise to use it for such folly!"

She shook her head at her father. "No father, I didn't use it." She reached in and pulled out the two golden vials to show to him. He looked at them before giving her bewildered look. "We got few strands that was lying around at the Burrow and used it in a basic polyjuice potion. I ended up looking like a girl version of Harry Potter, we had to cut my hair, and I had to bind my chest. Fooled Xenophilius Lovegood for a while…" She trailed away, remembering freshly how they had barely escaped. "Where is Luna, by the way? She wasn't there."

Severus rubbed his forehead. "Malfoy Manor, being held prisoner." Hermione and Ron gasped, "I assure you, she's all right, a bit worse to wear. The Death Eaters took her because of the Quibblers' support for Harry Potter." He glanced at the four of them, truly noticing the weariness on their faces and how gaunt they all looked from being on the run. "Come," He gestured to the wall, which revealed a hidden door and led them away from the office. "Best put the cloak on. I will be taking you all to the dungeon."

Hermione and Ron did as he said and they followed the dark man down the dungeon and to a private section of the castle that they've never seen before. They reached a dead end, the hallway looked as if it had never been used and smelled musky and was damp, and the coldness chilled them to their bones. Severus paused at the wall, waving his hand silently and the wall moved apart, much like at Diagon Alley to reveal another corridor, but much darker.

As they passed the barrier, the wall closed behind them and they were plunged into pitch darkness. Severus then held up his wand, "Lumos," he whispered and led them down the long corridor. "This led to a different underground chamber. We're way past the lake and well into the heart of the Forbidden Forest. This was created thousands of years ago, but well after the Founders' time, there had been a Dark Lord rising at the time and the headmaster decided to create a chamber to protect the children from the war that was brewing. At the time, he believed the wizardry world would come to end for good. It was a muggle-born Dark Lord that had intention to destroy everything abdominal under the eye of God. It was truly a dark age then."

Hermione gasped, "I remember this in the Hogwarts a History. I never thought this would've truly existed."

Draco gave a boorish laugh, "Granger, you question everything that seems impossible and yet you forget you're a witch." Hermione huffed but remained silent.

Severus stopped and they saw they were at the end of the hallway before another door. "Beyond here, you are invisible to the world seen and unseen. This is where you will be safe." He touched the door and murmured something ancient and the door clicked, unlocking and he pushed the heavy door open to reveal something similar to a common room, but it was dark and dusty. They stepped in, he waved his wand, the dust, cobwebs vanished, and the smell of musk was gone. The scones flared to life, brightening the dank room. They noticed it was empty and circular. There were seven doors lining the walls including the one they've entered. He then swished his wand and furniture appeared out of thin air, settling down in the room.

He then moved toward the two doors across the room and pushed them open, swishing his wand several times before turning back to them. "Bedrooms for Weasley and Granger." He told them and they each took a look, finding a comfortable bedroom, though at the base minimum. He then went to the door next to Hermione's, swished his wand, and did the same for the one next to Ron's room. "The loos." He commented and moved toward the second to last and opened to door, doing more magic. "Kitchen. The food will come from the kitchen and no one will be the wiser."

Finally, he went to the last door and entered, swishing his wand around, "bedroom for young Lord and Lady Malfoy." He then turned to the two, "It is expected that you two will show up tomorrow at the start of term and attend classes." He saw the grimace on the two's faces and gave them a look asking if they would wish to challenge him. "You will give illusion that you're staying in Caledonia's old room, but as you take the floo in that room, it will connect to this room here. The password is Semper." He then swished his robe, making his way to the entrance and paused, turning to Caledonia, his eyes soft. "I am glad you're all right. I will send down potions as soon as possible. Come and see me tomorrow before breakfast."

She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you father. I've missed you."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, softly replying, "And I, you. Love," he reached out and caressed her cheek before vanishing down the long hallway in the darkness. She closed the door, wincing at the loud echoing thud. She turned back to the room and glanced around. "No window… how brooding."

"Feels like a dungeon." Ron commented.

"It is a dungeon, if you read Hogwarts a History." Hermione said softly. "It originally was created as a hideaway, and then turned into torture chamber for a different Dark Lord hundreds of years later." She hugged herself, shivering. "No one but the Headmasters knew of the entrance and password to here. I suppose, when Professor Snape was instigated as the headmaster, he learned of this place."

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered and then yawned. "I don't know about you guys. But I'm going to crash." He turned and went into his room. Hermione nodded and did the same, retreating into her room.

Draco tugged Caledonia toward their bedroom and entered. They found the place to be an almost exact replica of her old bedroom she had near her father's quarter near the Slytherin. She smiled softly, feeling as if she had come home at last. She saw there was several potions appearing beside her bed and went over to it, seeing her father's familiar spidery writing on the labels. She handed one to Draco, a mild pain potion and she took one for herself and another one.

Draco watched as she drank two different potions and watched as her hair grow long, returning to its former glory, hanging down her back in sleek shiny ebony curtain. He went to her side and pulled her close, nudging his nose into her long hair. "Mm. I was worried there for a bit that I had to wait years before they finally grow out."

She smirked, turning to him. "You forget that it was you who cut my hair two years ago and that Father gave me potion to regrow them?"  
"That was two years ago? Felt like eternity." He softly said, pulling her down to bed, wanting nothing to slip into dreamland with her in his arms.

She laughed, her soft ringing voice echoed in the room and before it faded, they were both fast asleep.

The next morning, Caledonia woke before dawn, having been used to waking up at odd hours in the early morning during her travel. She had slipped out of the bed silently and dressed in Hogwarts uniform with Slytherin crest upon them. It was laid out on the chair and she guessed ether her father or the house elves had left it overnight for them to wear. She felt strange, wearing the uniform once again and with her wand, she left a short letter, leaving it on the pillow for Draco and slipped though the fireplace, traveling to her former quarters and from there, she went to the office.

During her walk to the office, the entire castle was quiet and dark. It was strange and none of the portrait was talking, but watching her with wary eyes. She frowned at this and entered her father's office. Surprised, she found him sitting before the low burning fireplace, in his usual black robe, looking as if he was brooding.

"Father?" She asked and saw him rise from his chair, meeting her halfway and enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug that she melted into, holding onto him.

They stood there for few minutes before he let her go and led her to sit in the other chair before the fireplace. He waved his hand and the fire roared to life, burning brighter and bigger, giving warmth. He watched her face for few minutes, taking in all he could, remembering every plane of her feature. He could see the strong striking resemblance of Lily in his daughter but with his coloring.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" he asked, worry evidence in his tone.

"He sent us here." She told him and he took a sharp intake, "to create an army for him within these walls."

He scowled, "But isn't that Parkinson's mission?"

She nodded, "It was. He wasn't happy when he learned that she had not made any progress and sent me to punish her and finish what she was to do." She looked away from her father's glittering eyes that were full of disappointment, but she knew wasn't directed toward her.

"When did you see him last?" he asked and she thought she heard a trace of panic in his voice.

Meeting his eyes once again, "two days ago." She saw him gape, knowing he had not been contacted and shook her head. "But he marked both Draco and I on Christmas day."

He shot forward, pulling the sleeves up her arms and stared in confusion, as her arms were bare of the mark. He looked at her with questioning eyes and she stood up. He watched in horror as she pulled her shirt up and her skirt down below her hipbone to show the mark on her left hip. He inhaled and touched it, finding it was a true mark much like his own on his arm and sorrow drenched over him and he closed his eyes, burying his head in his hands.

"I am so sorry." He whispered and Caledonia knelt beside him, pushing his head up so she'd meet his eyes. "You shouldn't ever experience this. You shouldn't be walking my path." He told her regretfully.

She stroked his hair and wiped his face of the wet tears. "No father. I've long walked this path since I was born. What's done is done. I will end him."

"How? He's powerful, too powerful for a mere child like you."

She chuckled weakly, "You're right, father. I can't kill him as he is now. However, there is a way, he had made himself weaker and Dumbledore had set me out to search the weakness of his. You know of it, the Horcruxes." He cursed slightly and she sat back on her heels, "That's what Dumbledore had been talking to me about all year long last year and we've come to find there are seven of them and three had been destroyed. I am looking for the rest. We believe Nagini is one, but as for the others, I don't know. But we also learned why he had been trying to obtain a different wand."

Severus frowned, "Yes, he had been, but not telling any one of us the real reason why."

She moved to sit back in the chair once again, "Ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?" She saw her father's face contort into a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Supposed to be a myth, but few believe they are real. That's why we went to see Xenophilius Lovegood yesterday. Dumbledore left a clue in a book he left to Hermione and it led us to find out about the Deathly Hallows." She fiddled with her necklace, "The Deathly Hallows are the three things, the true Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand."

Her father swallowed, finally seeing connection. "And he's looking for the Elder Wand."

"Yes. I kinda figured that out last night when I went to bed. All those vision I've been getting of him, his capturing Ollivander, Gregorvitch and young Grindewald. He is scouring Europe to find the Elder Wand."

"And he believes he will be invincible against you when the time comes." Severus concluded.

"That's what he thinks. I think otherwise. I believe I have two other Hallows." Severus gasped loudly and she smirked at him much like his own. "I have the invisibility cloak from James and the stone, the ring that you tried to help Dumbledore destroy. That is the Resurrection Stone."

"No." Severus murmured.

"Yes." She glanced around the office, "You didn't find the ring here?" She saw he shake his head. "That's what I thought. He hid them, and the Sword of Gryffindor." His eyes darted to the very sword in the case across the room and she shook her head. "That one's a fake." He nodded.

"You're right. It is a fake; I've known this since last year. He had the real one hidden."

"I have it." His jaw dropped once again.

"How? I've been looking for it?"

She frowned, "How are you looking for it if you don't leave Hogwarts."

"I've been sending my patronus out from time to time to search for it. No result."

"So that was your patronus," She murmured and he shot her a bewildered look once again. "last week, one night, I followed a doe patronus and it led me to a lake near my camp and the sword was on the bottom of the lake. Ron managed to get it out after saving me," She snorted at the irony. "I nearly drowned but in the end, we managed to destroy the locket horcrux." She saw from the corner of her eyes that her father was baffled and wondered how many times she can make him surprised in such short span of time. "When Dumbledore and I went to get the locket, it was a fake and we found the real one last summer after that episode at the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Umbridge had it and we swiped it off her." She chuckled at the memory.

Severus stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, muttering, "Dunerheads. Putting yourself to risk and all these times… I should've not let you go on your own!" He snarled and twirled to face her, "Several times, you nearly died! And I had not known!"

She stood up, glaring at her father, "I am of age and a grown woman, married to boot. I am sorry, you can't stop me. I've been rolling in the past several months out there in the wild and dodging every close call." She sighed, her shoulders slumped, "Dumbledore must've known that I would find them all and finish him off. He put that much faith in me."

Severus stopped, facing her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're right. I should put that much faith in you as well. It had not been easy here either."

She met his eyes, "what happened here? It's like prison, so quiet and creepy."

He nodded, "It is indeed a prison now and there is not much I can do but to make sure the students are alive, at least." He shook his head and leaned against the fireplace, staring at the flames. "Half didn't come when the term started. Now, as of yesterday afternoon, more didn't return. All there left are purebloods. None of the muggle-born or half-blood are here. Either they're hiding or killed. I've lost count." He moved to the desk and picked up the papers he had on the desk and handed it to her.

She looked at them; there were lists of names on the papers with the date next to it. She recognized some of them and there were slashes through some. There were pages upon pages of names. It hit her then; slashes meant that the person was killed. Tear fell from her eye and she turned to him. "That many?"

"Yes, adult and children alike, goblin, werewolves, giants… you name them. They're all there." She glanced again and more tears fell as she saw Ted Tonks' name on the list. "Muggle, muggle-born, witch and wizard. No one is safe." He sighed. "I've been keeping track day after day."

"What of those who were alive?" She asked, speaking of the names that weren't slashed.

"Caught by the Snatcher, placed in Azkaban or prisons." He replied as he took the papers from her and placed it on the desk. "Not within these walls of Hogwarts that anyone is safe. Not even your friends, Granger or Weasley. Eventually, they will be found. Take an extreme care within the halls of this place. If you're discovered, it's over."

She swallowed. "I understand, father." She went to him and hugged him. He held her close once more, relishing the hug, wondering if it would be their last. "I will have to do what I have to do." She said.

He inclined his head, "And I'll turn a blind eye," and it was that. She left the office and returned to her hidden quarters to find Draco, Hermione and Ron awake, quarreling over something. Breakfast had obviously been cooked and served.

Caledonia stood facing Hermione, her hands on the girl's cheeks, staring into her brown eyes, "Hermione, I know you too well. This isn't time for you to doubt what's possible and not possible. I think the whole thing of going to Lovegood wasn't a waste. The Deathly Hallows, as you try to not believe is real, is real and not just a children's fable. Dumbledore sent you the book and he wants you to figure it out. He sent me a snitch, knowing I will figure it out and Ron, a deluminator knowing he will need it when the times come."

Hermione sighed and shook herself free from Caledonia's hands and began to pace. She paused and looked to Caledonia. "It's so hard to believe that something like the Deathly Hallow is real. I mean, it's just so fantastical, even more than this." She gestured to all of them.

Draco, having been leaning against the wall near the front entrance smirked and asked, "What's more real than a unicorn you saw in your first year? What's more fantastical than the stick you're holding? Look at Harry." He pushed himself from the wall and went over to Caledonia, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Is this even possible, without any trace of magic? Down to the blood, Harry got the X and Y-chromosomes, not just double Ys. It's magic."

The corner of Hermione's lip quirked up and she threw her hands up in defeat. "All right, I'll search for the facts, with a mindset that everything can be real." She flicked her wand; her lips fully bloomed in a smile as the front door opened. "You're going to be late for class!"

Draco kept smirking as he led Caledonia out of the door. The said girl looked over her shoulders. "I think Dobby's still here. You might as well ask him to deliver you books!"

Shortly, they arrived to their first class of the day, the student population, what's left of them gaped at them, surprised to see them after a long disappearance. Neville nudged Ginny and gestured to them. He whispered to her, "They're here… I thought they're not going to come back."

Ginny frowned, the last time she had seen the two of them was six or seven months ago at her brother's wedding, though under a different disguise. "I wonder why they're back. I thought they're with Ron and Hermione. We got to find a way to talk to her."

"That's going to be hard, seeing they're Slytherins." Neville murmured and nodded to her as they took a separate path to different classes.

The day was spent in tensed silence and the young Malfoy couple had noticed a great change in the entire school. No longer was it friendly and cheerful, but there was so many rules that Umbridge made had been reinstated and everyone was shifty, whispering to each other and hurrying along to their classes. There were two Death Eaters professors as well and few of them roaming the school as hallway monitors. Even the professors were stern and acting as if they were on thin ice, especially around Slytherins students, and few Ravenclaws that are known to be children of Death Eaters and many students were sporting more than one bruises or scratches and some were limping by.

By the end of the day, Caledonia and Draco came to same conclusion. "It's like Azkaban here without the Dementors." He told her and she had nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go to the Slytherin dungeon and find out who got the mark. I've already checked Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, none of them do."

He rounded onto her, whispering, "How are you doing that?"

She smirked, tapping her mind, "Legilimency."

Knowing look came onto his face, "Right."

"Go on, I need to make a stop first at my father's office." He inclined his head, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and left. She watched as he walked down the hallway that led to the Slytherin dungeon. She turned and made her way to the Headmaster's office.

"So, you're back." A snide voice stopped her and she turned to see the girl she had not expected to encounter just yet.

"Pansy." She greeted with equal distain to the other girl.

The raven, short cropped hair girl stuck her pug-like nose up and walked closer to Caledonia. "Aren't you supposed to be playing house with the Dark Lord?"

Caledonia stifled a snort and crossed her arms, tilting her nose up and screwed her face as if there was something foul she had smelt. "I was sent here, to do your job."

Pansy seethed in rage, "What! You can't just take my mission away from me! He had chosen me to do this."  
Caledonia glared at her, her voice low, "You watch your steps around me. I'm not just a Snape anymore. I am a Malfoy too." She showed her ring finger, showing off the glittering diamonds and Pansy paled. "That's right, he's mine and our dear Dark Lord sent me here to finish what you've started and said you're doing a bad job at it." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and pivoted. "I am busy, go on your way now. I don't want to see your face again."

Pansy growled as she watched Caledonia walk away and drew out her wand but paused, realizing there was a few curious watcher and straightened up and called after Caledonia. "Welcome home then! I'll be sure to make the Slytherins know you're here too!" She turned and snarled as she walked away.

She found her father two corridors down, glaring down a fourth year Hufflepuff, sending the poor kid into tears as he ran off. Sighing as she approached him, "Really, I know being the big bad bat of the dungeon works, but to reduce a kid into a mucus pile isn't attractive for you, father."

Severus gave a small growl and glared at his daughter, seeing she was not nonplussed by him and dropped the façade and asked, "What bring you to seek me out?"

She shot him a quizzical look, "How is it you know I was looking for you? Dumbledore always seem to know EVERYTHING going on in the bloody castle, maybe even outside the castle as well!"

He chuckled, starting to walk her back the way where she had came from, knowing she intended to go to the dungeon after seeking him out. "Contrary to everyone's belief, he's no more powerful than you and I. It's the portraits." He gestured to the many portraits on the wall beside them, "They love to gossip and news spread fast like wildfire behind these frames."

"Ooh…" She gave the portraits a devious look. "I see." She turned her head to her dark brooding father, "I just did legilimency check through all the students except for Slytherins to see who has the mark."

Her father nodded, "Why bother, I've done the same. Only few in Slytherins do."

"That's the point but did you bother to see who are loyal or not?" She turned to him, stopping their journey. She saw him consider this. "I have. None of them wishes to be a loyalist. They're wary of the outcome of the war."

"This isn't the place to discuss this." He told her. "But, do what you must do. You and Draco have the authority equal to the staff here in Hogwarts and do what you please, but be discreet."

"We will, thank you father." He bowed his head, gave her a small quirk of a grin, and swept past her and she took the different path, heading to the dungeon.

Caledonia made her way to the Slytherin common room, knowing she would find Draco there. She entered and glanced around, seeing many students there, ranging from first to seventh year and Draco standing before them, disgust on his face as Pansy latched onto his arm, whispering into his ear.

She strode in, unnoticed as she watched Draco push Pansy off and scowled, "Get off me, you've done a lousy job here." Pansy pouted, standing to the side and Draco turned to the others, "The Dark Lord wants to know who is interested and who isn't. It begins tonight, and whoever isn't interested is welcome to leave."

Caledonia shook her head, straight to the point. She made her way through the crowd, people gasping as they noticed her. She glanced around and noticed her friend; Tracey Davis wasn't there and assumed she was either hiding or fled the country. She mentally applauded her friend for not coming to Hogwarts. As she reached the end of the crowd, she joined Draco silently and faced every Slytherins, meeting their eyes. It was easy for her to slip into their mind for a second and she saw most of their thoughts. There were only a handful that was loyal to the Dark Lord and she knew who they are.

With determined voice, she said, "All those who are sixth years and under, you may go back to your room or whatever you're doing. Seventh years, remain."

The students began to break apart and scatter, murmuring softly to themselves and the seventh years student stayed, standing tall and facing Draco and Caledonia. Draco eyed them, only one had been missing and that was Tracey. He turned to Caledonia and asked her with his eyes.

She gave him an assuring nod and pointed to few, "Zabini, Goyle, Greengrass, I will see you three later." The three looked at each other, confused and she sighed, "Go!"

Then there were just only Nott, Crabbe and Pansy left. Draco understood then that Caledonia had singled out the loyalist. She simply gestured for them to follow her and she led them out of the dungeon and though the castle silently. The three followed her and Draco until they reached the Room of Requirement. Caledonia gestured for them all to enter and followed in close behind. She swished her wand, the door slammed shut behind her, and the locking spell settled in place. She then swished her wand and pocketed it, turning to the three that stood in the small but bare room, watching her warily.

She gave them faux smile and told them, "Don't worry. I put in the silencing spell so no one can hear us. Now, show me your arms."

Pansy frowned. "Why should we show our arms, what about you?"

Draco shrugged, rolling back his arms to reveal he had nothing and the three of them whipped out their wands, pointed to them. Caledonia sighed, "You are all idiots! Expellmarius!" She grabbed their wands in her hand and they gaped, realizing she could do wandless spells. She pulled her shirt up to show them her mark and their eyes went to the mark on her hip before relaxing slightly. Draco pulled his shirt and they all relaxed completely after seeing the mark.

"Now you're happy we're all on the same side?" Draco spat, tucking his shirt in, inwardly ashamed of the mark.

"What bring you here?" Theodore Nott asked, curious. "And how did you know it was just three of us?"

Caledonia smirked, "The Dark Lord sent us, saying you all have failed to bring more to his side and send us to finish the task." She saw them tense once again and knew they knew what was coming. "He wasn't happy. We're not either. We were on an important mission and you all just have to bumble up and now we have to step in and finish it."

Pansy huffed, "We still got time."

"No we don't." Draco said offhandedly as he studied his nails, unsure where Caledonia was going with the three of them. "We report to him nearly every week," which was almost a fact. "He's itching to get his hands around Harry Potter's neck soon."

"So you know when?" Vincent asked as he towered over Pansy and Nott.

Caledonia pursed her lips. "Before the end of the term." Was all she could supply, taking a wild stab at when. She figured, since in the last seven years, it was roughly around when Voldemort seem to show up and attack or whatsoever.

"But that's few months away, how can we gather enough followers, since half of the school's gone." Nott asked.

"You all are off the mission." Caledonia said simply and plucked Pansy's wand out of the three she had held and pointed it to Pansy, "Especially you, Pansy." She inwardly shut herself off and spoke softly putting all of her anger and hate for the girl, "Curcio."

Draco stepped back, watching as Pansy fell to her knees screaming and trashing. He waited, and wondered how long Caledonia would keep her under the curse. He knew Voldemort had asked her to punish her but he didn't think she would follow through. Several minutes passed and Pansy was let off the curse, panted on the floor, blood was trickling from her lip and her ears. Pansy glared up and paled even more as she met Caledonia's near black eyes that stared down at her with hate in them.

Caledonia knelt, whispering into Pansy's ear, "The first minute was from the Dark Lord. The rest of the time was because I just despite you. Don't cross me anymore. Remember how I almost killed you before. I won't hesitate the next time." She stood up and turned, "Come on Draco. I am done with those sorry excuses for Death Eaters." She left the Room of Requirement with Draco following her.

Draco caught up with her and took her hand into his; he could feel her cold and clammy skin, also shaking at the same time. He paused, tugging her toward his chest and pulled her into an abandoned room and held her. She collapsed in his arms and cried silently. He stroked her hair until she calmed down. "Love, it's okay."

Finally she answered, "No it's not. I hate having to play two sides. I want to get out of here; I don't want to do this anymore."

Draco tilted her head to look into her eyes, finding them bright emerald again, yet wet with tears. "We just got here last night. Just for a little while… we still got to find the rest of the horcruxes and make sure everyone in this castle will be safe or able to defend themselves."

She nodded and whispered, "Just take me home." Then she was swept off her feet and she held on as he carried her back to their hidden quarter.


	28. Chapter 28

Part Three: Seven

The time at Hogwarts had been uneventful, yet Caledonia had assumed they would only remain few days, yet those days turned into weeks and then into months. After she had learned who were loyal to the Dark Lord and gathered many who weren't and begun a group similar to Dumbledore's Army, but under a pretense that she was training them to become Voldemort's Army, but in reality, the students didn't want to side with the dark, but the light without committing their loyalties. She grew antsy toward the end of the term and knew her time was running out.

She had recruited Draco and Blaise Zabini along to teach the others. She also kept in contact with Neville and Ginny in secret, overseeing the progress they were doing with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for the Dumbledore's Army. She had let it slip that she was training the two other houses and the two Gryffindor were surprised and relived at the same time. The dynamic of houses rivalry had changed within few weeks, no longer there were suspicious stares and bullying but a tense peace, yet everyone remained as if walking on thin ice, wondering when the impending day would come that they had to fight for their lives.

She glanced out of the stained window of the charm class, idly listening to the professor drone on about the theory of movement and drawing magic from oneself. Draco was doodling on his parchment next to her, snorted softly in disagreement, drawing Caledonia from her daydreaming. She gave a questioning hum and he shook her head and rolled his eyes, gesturing to the professor. She smirked at him and reached out to touch his arm and trace her finger on the back of his hand idly.

Suddenly, a searing burning pain shot up her side and she gripped his hand. He gave her a questioning look and her eyes were wide as she reached over to clutch her left hip. He looked down and it dawned on him that the Dark Lord was calling her without him. He whispered, "What? He's calling you?"

She whispered back as the pain subsided. "He's not calling you?" She saw his head shake and she gave a shaky sigh. "I suppose I'll have to go alone."

"Caledonia… let me go with you. I'll wait outside the room…" He suggested softly, looking concerned.

She shook her head. "No. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"And I can't let you walk into hell alone." He retorted.

"If I'm not back by dinner, come find me." She whispered and stood up, catching the professor's attention. "I'm sorry Professor; I have to go to the hospital wing." She winced, clutching her stomach. "I ate something bad for lunch."

The tiny charm professor waved his hand, "Go on, dear."

Draco watched as she left and sighed, frustrated.

She quickly made her way through the castle and across the lawn to apparition point outside the ground's gate and swished her wand, quickly changing her school uniform into a long dark gown and cloak and dissapparated from Hogwarts to the dreary Malfoy Manor that lie south of the isle.

She sighed as she shook off the feeling of apparition and glanced up at the manor before her. It looked dreary in the foggy mist. She then did the routine of walling up her mind and placing the false memories and steeled her nerves, walking up to the gate and entered, making her way to the study where the Dark Lord favored to stay in.

"Come in." The voice hissed as she reached the door. She pushed the door enough to slip in and entered the room. He was standing in the center of the room and gave a cold smile as she approached him and knelt down and bowed her head.

"Mi'lord, you called me?" She asked softly.

He gave a lopsided smirk and gestured for her to rise. She stood and kept her eyes downcast as she waited. He gave her a look over and replied, "I want report of progress at Hogwarts."

Daring to meet his face, she glanced up and saw no signs of disapproval and told him while keeping the desired memories in front of her head to accompany her words, "I've recruited quiet few students and begun training them in Dark Arts. They show progressive and should serve you well in your future plans when they are ready." As if on cue, he penetrated into her mind and saw her memories of herself and Draco training and teaching Slytherins and Ravenclaws. He withdrew, pleased.

"Very good. You've done more than I have expected. Have you punished the others?" He asked, with hint of gleeful curiosity.

She bowed her head, "I've delivered as you wished upon Pansy Parkinson." She allowed him to see what she had done to her and bit back a cringe as she could feel his elation upon her casting the curse upon Pansy.

"Very well." Voldemort murmured as he walked around her, trailing his pale hand onto her shoulder and whispering, "Was casting that curse satisfying?"

She stared straight ahead as she thought on his question and slowly replied; surprised that she was honest, "Very. She will stop interfering in my plans from now on."

"Oh…" The Dark Lord became interested, curious to know why. "How is that so?"

She swallowed, realizing she had let on more than she had intended. "She had attempted to break my relationship with Draco several times in the past. Several times I have confronted her and she still retaliates, even the last time, she had nearly died."

He simply nodded and returned to where he had stood before her, smirking. He then spoke, she supposed even with hissing voice, attempting seductive tone, "You've done good, pleasing me beyond expectation. Keep up your good work and continue to find way to get to Harry Potter. I believe you will succeed where none had for me." He reached out, caressed her cheek with his pale bony finger, and withdrew. She bit back a shudder and bowed. He waved his hand, "You may return to Hogwarts."

Giving a single nod, she backtracked to the door and slipped out and soon, she was gone from the dreadful manor.

Draco leaned against the wrought gate, staring out into the dark forest ahead of him. The path winded into the forest and disappearing out of sight, but he knew it lead toward the wizarding town, Hogsmede. Since that afternoon when Caledonia was called, he was nothing but beside himself, worrying for her. It was the first time she was summoned alone. Always, they were called together and he feared for her, not liking how his mind came up with horrid scenarios.

His head shot up as he heard familiar soft pop of apparition and straightened himself, seeing Caledonia walking toward him. He took her in and saw she appeared to be fine albeit a bit pale. "Caledonia." He greeted her softly as he took her into his arms and felt her shaking, clutching onto him. "He didn't do anything to you?" He dared to ask and she shook her head. He felt the burden of worrisome melt away and relief settle in. He drew her face up and gave her a soft kiss. "I've been worried." He whispered against her lips.

She chuckled softly, "Malfoy admitting he worries?" She teased and he rolled his eyes and they turned, walking slowly up the path to the castle, arms in arms. "He just wants progress and updates. I think he will be summoning me alone again."

"I don't like this." He spat, clenching his hand onto her. "He must have some design on you."

She shook her head. "We're almost finished… I hope." She sighed, pausing causing him to stop and turn to face her. "We need to find the rest of the horcruxes. He wants us to find Harry Potter soon and if I continue to tell him that he's elusive, he will begin to suspect."

"Yes." Draco said, looking away, frowning. "We're running out of time, aren't we?"

"I think we are."

They continued their walk to the entrance in silence and they spotted someone in the shadow. Draco broke free from Caledonia, recognizing who it was. "Blaise."

"Draco, I want to talk to you." Blaise spoke quietly as he stepped out of the shadow.

Caledonia looked from one to the other and told Draco, "I'll go, see you soon?" She reached up to caress his cheek and he nodded, cupping her hand with his own and kissing her palm.

"Go on, love. I won't be long." He gave Blaise a look and saw Blaise nod discreetly, confirmed that it wouldn't take them long to talk. She gave a nod and slipped past them, heading toward the dungeon.

The blond gestured for the dark skinned Slytherin to lead the way. He followed Blaise until they were in an abandoned classroom and silencing spell was cast. Blaise cut to the chase, "You and Caledonia, you're not loyal to the Dark Lord, aren't you?"

Draco smirked, "What make you think that? You saw the mark." He touched his hip subconsciously.

Blaise narrowed his dark smoky eyes, pursing his lips before replying. "Not even once that either of you spoke of him, or encouraged the loyal support to him in the whole time of teaching the DA."

"Indeed." Draco drawled lazily.

"It makes me think that your loyalty lies elsewhere."

The pale teen glanced up from his fingers to the darker one, "My loyalty lies with Caledonia, and you know that. She's my wife."

Blaise snorted. "Right, of course. She's a Snape, a half-blood and there's rumor that her father's a spy."

"For the Dark Lord," Draco retorted with hint of a bite.

"For the light side," Blaise replied softly.

Draco pushed himself away from the doorframe where he had leaned against and walked over to Blaise, standing close to him. "You're asking me about my loyalty. What about you? Where do you stand?"

Blaise said nothing, staring at Draco for few long minutes realizing that Draco had not denied Severus Snape's loyalty then he softly replied, "Nowhere the Dark Lord is." He waited, expecting a curse or something along the line from Draco but after a few minutes, he was surprised to see the blonde smile an authentic smile.

"Good. That's where you should stand." He turned and left, leaving Blaise open-mouthed.

From there, Blaise smirked, knowing what he would do and silently vows to help as much he can to end the war.

Hermione and Ron, having spent their time in the hidden dungeon was getting cooped up and often ventured out at night to search the library was getting tired of sneaking around in the dark and under the cloak. They've long been suffering cabin fever since after the first month. They've complained, fought and quarreled with each other and the young Malfoy couples. It was surprising to Caledonia, that they've not even bothered to realize they were perfect for each other and haven't even admitted their feeling for one another.

But, they've learned more about their quest, the possible choices of what the other Horcruxes may be, and the fact that Caledonia actually had one of the Deathly Hallows, the invisibility cloak by successfully tracing James Potter's family line back to the Prevells brothers. To their surprise, the Gaunts family did indeed trace back to Salazar Slytherins and Salazar Slytherin indeed was the descendant of the other Prevells brothers, thus making the ring the true Resurrection Stone. All were left the Elder Wand.

History did lose track of the Elder Wand after those that Xenophilius Lovegood named, but with clever searching on Hermione's part, she managed to trace the Elder Wand to Gregorvitch who last owned the wand.

"It was Gregorvitch who had the wand last over sixty years ago." Hermione one night excitedly told Caledonia over a small quiet dinner between the four of them.

Caledonia looked up from her mince pie, "really?" Then Hermione pulled out a parchment from her bag that was bursting at the seam beside her and handed it to her. She took it and saw it was list of name that had the wand through the history and the other names of the wand itself, such as DeathStick or the Wand of Destiny and so on. She could see that Hermione had put a lot of work in connecting the dots.

However, it ended at Gregorvitch over sixty years ago as Hermione had mentioned. Voldemort had visited him, only saying that he no longer had it. Her eyes widened as she recalled the vision in her dream she had seen in her memory. "The wand…"

Ron nosily ate, but asked around mouthful of food, "what you thininkin' about now?"

Draco gave him a disapproving look. "Swallow before you talk, it's rather undignified to see the food in your mouth." He sneered. The redhead rolled his eyes, ignoring the barb.

Caledonia stood up, "I need to take a look at few things… I think you're onto something, Hermione." She disappeared into her room.

"What?" Hermione looked confused and sighed, tucking her parchment back into her bag. "Whatever." She muttered and drank her juice, knowing that Caledonia would eventually tell them what's on her mind. She was used to the mysterious trailing of thought from her.

After dinner had been cleaned up and the Gryffindor duo settled in the common area sitting on the chairs reading or playing wizarding chess, Draco left the two and entered his room to find Caledonia sitting on the bed, the pensive floating before her. She looked far away as she stared at the surface of the glass.

He noted she was dressed for bed, wearing the black nightgown that only fell to the top of her thighs. He knew she favored the nightgown and often wore it to bed, saying that it was a comfortable. He silently changed his clothes for bed, crawled into bed beside her, settling behind her, and began to knead her shoulders and back, finding knots there. He worked silently, dissipating the tension with his fingers.

After a while, he settled back on his knees and asked, "What did you figure out earlier?" He eyed the end table and noticed several vials of memories that she had gotten from the Headmaster office several weeks ago, to study them.

"Gregorvitch had the wand last, but Grindewald stole it." She simply told him.

Draco frowned, "So?"

She turned around, "if this whole thing of being the master of the wand passing to the next in duel or thievery, you very well knows who had the wand after Grindewald."

He frowned for a few moments and then it dawned on him, "Dumbledore?" She nodded. "But he's dead, the wand's gone. You said so yourself."

"Buried with him." She told him. She sighed and looked away, "Voldemort took it. Remember after we came back here that his grave was broken open and the wand missing?"

Draco paled, "No! He actually has it now?"  
"I know." She sighed, leaning back against him and he pulled her, shifting their position on the bed until he sat against the headboard and her onto his chest, between his legs. He stroked her arms and nuzzled his nose into her hair, enjoying her scents.

"But he's not the Master of the Hallows anyway." She told him and shook her head. "We have to finish the Horcruxes searches."

"Have you figured out the rest?" He asked, kissing lightly on her neck and she tilted her head, allowing him more access to her skin.

"I think so…" She hummed and he moved down to her shoulder, nibbling and kissing. "Draco." She turned around and looked into his eyes, "I am afraid."

He stroked her face, "so am I." He kissed her lips softly, whispering, "I hate it when he calls you alone… he's been doing it so much lately. I miss you, you're so busy and I feel left out, useless, unable to protect you."

She cupped his face in her hands, "oh Draco." She kissed his lips with heat before whispering, a tear rolling down her cheek, "love me tonight."

With that, he obliged, swishing his wand to lock their door, block the floo and place a silencing spell around the room. They spend the night, slowly loving and worshiping each other until they were exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically.

"How is the pseudo Youth Death Eater training going?" Severus asked with hint of humor at the title that they all had called the so called group. It had been weeks since she had returned to the castle. He was thrilled to have his daughter back under his watchful eyes but at the same time, concerned that the whole task of searching for the Horcruxes seems to put on a hold, giving the dark lord the upper hand.

Caledonia smirked at her father, "They're going good. They had good teachers in the past. I am almost ready to leave them to themselves. I need to go back out there, find the rest of the horcruxes." Her amusement died as she slouched in the wingback chair in her father's office. Her father was sitting across her with the large headmaster's desk in between them.

Severus leaned forward, his arms resting on the desk; "He had been calling you alone lately, what is going on?" concern laced his voice.

She looked away, her bang hiding her eyes and she gave a small shrug, "Not much, he asks for report on the progress with the group. I give it to them, and then he talks to me."

He gave her a confused frown, "Talk to you, what he talks to you about?"

She gave a half-hearted smile, "It's weird, really. He just talks to me like about anything, whatever's on his mind."

Severus swallowed a quiet gasp, "No." He stood up and went around the desk. "He didn't touch you, did he?" He reached out and took her shoulder, making her look at him. He was surprised to see her emerald eyes nearly dark, her mind was strongly fortressed and he knew it would be pointless to try legilimency on her. However, as her eyes grew lighter, becoming a shining emerald gem colored. She gave a nod that was almost unnoticeable and he knew he had permission to enter her mind and he did so.

Severus immediately found himself in the library room where the Dark Lord favored to hang around, a large fire roaring in the fireplace and there were two wing backed chairs, not unlike the one in the Headmaster's office facing the fire but perpendicular to each other. In the chairs sat the Dark Lord and Caledonia. It unnerved to see them sitting there, having tea and scones on the table in between them.

"I am pleased you are able to come immediately when I call." The Dark Lord spoke, taking a sip from his teacup and holding it in his hands. He was staring in the fire, and he looked almost human.

Caledonia bowed her head, softly replying, "Why would you prefer to call me alone, not with Draco?"

He looked up, his red eyes soft, "Ah," then waved his hand in bored manner and placed the teacup and saucer down on the table. "I get tired of everyone sometime. Draco is much like his father, sometime irksome. But you, you are the only one I feel that I could trust." Severus snorted at the irony and watched with interest, it was almost very rare to see the Dark Lord relaxed and seemingly humane. "There are times that I wonder about my plan, the whole dominion of the Wizarding world."

Caledonia asked, curious, "what compels you to do so in the first place?"

Voldemort looked shocked at the question, surprised someone would be bold to question him. However, he didn't retaliate but leaned his head on his fist as he considered the question. "That's a good question. It's easy to forget when you're so into it. Hm… I suppose, it's the power."

"But isn't everyone powerful anyway? I mean, you sure proved enough that you're powerful enough. What more do you want?" She asked boldly.

Voldemort gave a grin and a light chuckle. "For one so young like you, you're wise. That's why I like you." He stood up and walked over to the fire, inspecting the knickknacks on the top of the ledge. "When I was in Slytherin House in my youth, I learned of my heritage. I am the descendant of Salazar Slytherin and as his heir, it's my duty to uphold his image, carry on his legacy and finish what he set out to do. The world had changed since his time," he turned to Caledonia, and she bit back a gasp of surprise, to see passion in his eyes, his motivation and desire in his voice to achieve his dreams. "It would've been easier to finish his work in the old days, but now, with so many impurities mingling, it's harder to find anyone pureblood that isn't tainted to follow the creed of the old." He sighed, his renewed passionate seemed to dissipate and he became a withered deformed man, tired and weary. "That's a huge thing to do, wipe out anything impure."

She swallowed hard and stood up; knowing the next thing she says would possibly cost her life. "But I am impure, my mother was a muggleborn. My father, your best Death Eater is half-blood."

Voldemort chuckled and gave a shrugs. "That can be easily overlooked by breeding. You're just luckily that I like you and overlooked your father's sin in bedding a muggleborn. There will be few selected that I will allow to live carry on the greater vision of the Wizardily world." He reached her and gave a caress on her face, "And you, I have plan for you, my dear after its all over." He bowed his head so his eyes met her and she nearly recoiled, seeing lust in them.

Then Severus found himself gently pushed out of her mind, staring at her with shock, for many reasons and unable to choose where to begin. However, she saved him the trouble by speaking, "He cannot produce his own heir, which he had told me at another time." She shuddered, "He won't touch me as I thought he would. All he does was talk about his dreams, his plans, what's going on with the Death Eaters, ranting about what they did wrong and sometime, he talks to me about whatever books he was reading. Nothing more than idle chatters." She stood up, "he views me as a confidant. It gives me insight to what he will do next and I am able to stay a step or two ahead."

Severus frowned at the new insight of the Dark Lord, "But, it's so strange… all that we knew of him, he just turns around and show you something that leaves us baffled." She nodded in agreement.

Caledonia hugged herself and nodded as she moved toward the fireplace, wanting to get warm. The coldness had steeped deep in her bones. "Not once he even suspected my deceit."

"You're bothered." Her father replied, noticing the worn look on her face.

"Yeah," she whispered, staring in to the fire. "The more time I sit with him and listen to him talk, it's like he's just a misunderstood man."

"Caledonia!" Severus stepped up to her, taking her shoulders and shaking her lightly, "Never! Don't ever think he's just another being like that! He is a cruel and twisted being, which has to be stopped!"

She sighed, shook herself free from her father's grips, and stared at him, "I know." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "thank you for the time. I have class in fifteen minutes." She turned and went to the door, pausing, looking over her shoulder to her father, saying softly, "I will be the one who will put the end to him." She left, closing the door silently behind her.

Severus collapsed into the chair, sighing and rubbing his forehead. "What a mess." He muttered to no one but himself.

Draco looked up from his desk and gave a small smile as Caledonia entered the classroom and took a seat next to him. "Hey love, where've you been?"

She looked over to him and grinned, "Just talking with father. Now what did I miss?"

"Not much. The teacher hasn't arrived yet." He replied and nodded his head toward to the two Gryffindors sitting few tables away from them, looking at her. "They want to talk to you."

She glanced over and saw Neville and Ginny sitting together, looking at her, she gave them a small discreet nod, and they turned away, knowing they got the message. Class went by without any incident, nearly putting half of the class to sleep and Caledonia was relieved that the bell rang and stood up stretching, holding five fingers out with one hand and two with the other. She saw Neville's eyes upon her hands, caught the subliminal message, and whispered to Ginny. She then grabbed her bag and left the room with Draco in tow.

"Why don't you go on down and see what's up with Ron and Herms?" Caledonia softly asked as they stood in the hallway, "I am gonna go talk to them." She gestured toward the other end of the hallway.

Draco frowned and nodded, "All right, I'll come after you if you aren't down by dinner."

She patted his cheek and kissed his lips. "I'll be back before that." She hummed as he grabbed around her waist, deepened the kiss for a little while, and then let her go. She grinned and turned, bouncing slightly down the hallway, leaving Draco to shake his head in amusement and retreated toward the dungeon.

She made her way to the seventh floor and saw a door waiting for her. Smirking slightly, she glanced around, was satisfied that there was no one around, and entered the Room of Requirement. The room was familiar, set for training for Dumbledore's Army except there were a couch in the middle with couple of wing back chairs and a low table with tea set and scones set on it. Neville and Ginny were already sitting, talking quietly among themselves.

"So." She said as she walked toward them, breaking their quiet conversation. She noted that they looked haggard, as if they had not enough sleep and not eating enough as well. She sat in the vacant chair and watched the two of them.

Ginny was first to begin. "We've been training as much we can, though it is hard for us to find the right time to train."

"The bloody castle's like Azkaban." Neville murmured softly.

Caledonia sighed, sinking back against the chair. "I know. Death Eaters around and too many spies here. When have you been training?"

"After curfew." Neville replied and Caledonia understood now to why they seemed to be not getting enough sleep.

"We manage to get two or three nights in, and we would train as much we can until we all are ready to drop." Ginny told her.

"I am sorry." Caledonia replied, rubbing her face. "I appreciate you guys doing this. We need every help we can get."

"Yeah," the red head girl replied softly. "When will the whole thing…" She gestured with her hands, unsure what to say.

"Soon, if not by the end of term."

"That's weeks away!" Neville shouted and stood up, pacing in front of the couch.

"I know. He thinks Harry is going to come to Hogwarts at the end of the term." Caledonia told him.

Ginny frowned. "You have been disappearing from time to time." She saw the other girl shot her a look. She scowled, "Don't you think we've noticed too? It's being whispered, some think you're sneaking out behind Draco's back. Others say you're relaying messages to the Death Eaters."

Caledonia stood up with a dark look in her eyes. "They could be close to the truth."

"You got the mark?" Neville bravely asked, eyeing her left arm.

"Yes." She replied, pulling to show the mark on her hip and the two gasped softly. She could see immediate distrust in their eyes and tucked her shirt down. "It's not what you think. I'm still on your side. I got this because I was forced to." She spat as if she had foul taste in her mouth.

Ginny stood up and went over to her, touching her shoulder and Caledonia looked into the brown eyes of her friend, seeing trust and admiration in them. "I trust you, even in your heart, you're still Harry Potter and we know you will come through for us."

"Thanks Gin. Keep training as much you can, be careful and train as much as you can, it's all out; learn what you won't learn here." She turned and walked toward the door and stopped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, knowing it was Neville. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry if you think less of me now." She whispered.

"No." He replied. "I think more. If it were me, I would've tried to kill him the first time I see him. You're braver to face him many times and not to kill him yet. Those who escape live to fight another day."

She smiled, clasping her hand onto his on her shoulder and turned her head to meet his hardened eyes. "Thanks." She then left the room and walked down the hallway, taking twist and turns, wanting to take a long way back to the dungeon.

A portrait caught her attention and she paused, staring at it. She had seen this portrait many times when she passed the empty lonesome hallway, yet it never occurs to her until now. It was a large portrait of the four founders. They were looking down at her with mild interest as she stared back up at them.

Rowena Ravenclaw was sitting in a chair, looking regal and beautiful with long ebony hair down her back and deep blue gown with gold lining. A diadem was on her head, glittering and hauntingly familiar. Helga Hufflepuff, rounder than Rowena was smiling and holding her golden chalice, taking a sip from it, her gown were yellow with black lace and she had the friendly face that was motherly. Behind the two women were the two men, Godric Gryffindor, rugged and handsome in deep crimson robe with golden design, the infamous sword at his hip and the pointed face of Salazar Slytherin, standing behind Rowena. His face was somber, she could see the sadness in his eyes, and something on his chest glinted in the low light. She gasped softly, seeing the locket.

"Salazar Slytherin." She spoke and saw that he turned his head, giving her full attention. "Was it your intention to wipe out the muggleborns?"

Godric rolled his eyes while Rowena frowned and Helga gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. Salazar sneered, "Who would tell you such preposterous thing?"

She gave a shrug, "it is common knowledge that Slytherins are against muggleborns these days. Even the Dark Lord of this time believes it is so that it is your dream and wishes that muggleborn are to be wiped out."

Rowena scoffed. "It is not so. We had disagreement over muggleborns and purebloods. He has different opinions…"

Salazar snapped, "I believe I can speak for myself, Rowena!" He then turned to Caledonia, his steely grey eyes boring in to her own. "It was at the time, that witches and wizards were at danger from the muggles and I didn't want to bring in muggleborn to Hogwarts, to risk exposing our world to them."

Caledonia mulled over his words, realizing what he had meant. "I understand… you guys lived through what we called the Dark Age. There were so much about the witch hunt and burning witches on stakes."

Helga shuddered, "Yes, it was a horrible time. So many killed, accused for practicing magic. No one was safe. That's why Hogwarts were built, a safe haven for children to go to, to learn to control their magics so they wouldn't be exposed by accident."

"But Godric here wanted to include the muggleborns." Salazar sneered. "Bringing in those children would expose our world to their parents."

Godric snorted, "They were being killed left and right at the first sign of accidental magic." Then he and Salazar went into arguments, bickering at each other.

Caledonia sighed, "Guys! Stop please!" The two men stopped and turned to her. "It's long past for that argument. But now I understand. But why the Basilisk?"

"Oh," Salazar smirked, "How's my darling Alistair doing?"

She gaped at him, "Alistair? That huge ugly thing was named Alistair?"

"Yes. I bred him for the purpose to protect Hogwarts. What do you mean by was?"

"I killed him few years ago. He was released sixty years ago and killed a girl and recently again, petrifying few students and a ghost." He scowled and turned away.

"I am sorry, but I had to." She said softly.

Rowena gave her a soft smile, "He'll understand. It is not often that anyone comes to visit us. We do not know much about what's going on since our portrait is made before the other's time and we cannot travel to other frames but we're stuck here in our own. Headmaster of the school would come and inform us what's going on, but lately, we have not seen Albus Dumbledore in a while."

Caledonia shook her head; a tear fell from her eye at the mention of the former headmaster. "He's dead. He died last year. We're in the middle of the war; this Dark Lord I spoke of had been trying to wipe out the muggleborns and whoever stands against him. I had been chosen to defeat him and the key to defeating him is to destroy the horcruxes, seven of them." Helga and Rowena gasped softly and Godric looked horrorstricken while Salazar, even his back turned to her bowed his head. She frowned and asked, "You don't know any of this?"

"No."

She seethed, "Dumbledore didn't tell you. Dodgy old bastard." She muttered. "I must go. But I will come back to talk to you when I can. It was great seeing you guys."

"Thank you!" Helga told her, "It's nice to meet a student once in a while. The last time we had a visit was over sixty years ago, by a nice boy named Tom."

She gasped, "Tom? Tom Riddle?"

"Yes. He asked so many questions."

Rowena shook her head, "He was especially fascinated with Salazar here, seeing that the boy was his descendant." Salazar snorted in distain behind her.

"Thank you. I got to go." Caledonia said and left the hallway, heading toward the dungeon.

Draco watched as Caledonia slip from the front entrance, retreating to their room and shutting the door. He knew she locked and warded up the door. It had been happening in past couple of weeks since that night when she returned from talking to Neville and Ginny, he felt left out and rejected by her mere action. It wouldn't be until late that he would be allowed access to their room until late, and by then, she would be too tired to talk or even cuddle. He also felt high strung as well.

Ron and Hermione had looked on with sympathetic look and he hated that. He had enough of Caledonia brushing them aside as well. He was appalled that they didn't bother much about it when he had confronted them about her odd behavior.

As the door had closed, he twirled to the two Gryffindors sitting at the table, going over some tomes. He snapped at them, "How can you sit by and let her do this to you? Treat like you're nothing important?"

Hermione looked up and shrugged, giving him a look that spoke sympathetic. "We're actually used to it. She has a tendency to get obsessed into something for a while and forget everyone around her." Ron nodded in agreement. "There was this thing with Chamber of Secret, the Triwizard Tournament and changing into a girl. She always bounces back after a while. It is how she deals with stressful things."

He gaped at them. "What?" He ran his hands through his hair with agitations. "How long?"

Ron gave his shrugs, "few days, sometime weeks."

Hermione look thoughtful. "Well, the Chamber of Secret was somewhat a whole year."

Draco gave a strangled yell, "a whole year!" He glared at the door to his room. "I am not waiting a whole year! That's my wife in there in our room. Our room and she locked me out!" The two watched him as he walked back and forth.

Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, "I think he's suffering a case of blue balls."  
She snickered lightly but Draco shot a wild look at them and they quieted.

He growled and went to the door, banging on it. "Caledonia! Open up!" There was no response. He stepped back and swished his wand, "Alahomora!" It didn't work. His face contorted into a snarl and he pushed his sleeves up. Hermione and Ron's eyes went wide and they scooted back, the table happened to be between the door and Hermione's bedroom door.

"_Confringo!"_ Draco yelled and the powerful blasting curse exploded against the wooden door, blowing it to pieces. He saw Caledonia in the room, staring at him with shocked expression. He stalked over and stepped over the debris.

"Didn't think he would do that," Ron muttered.

"Come on, I think there's a book we missed in the library." Hermione whispered, dragging Ron, throwing the invisibility cloak over them and they disappeared.

Caledonia stood up from her chair where she had been sitting, parchment strew about on the desk, the pensive set on the shelf above the desk with several vials. A bottle of ink spilled, steeping into several parchments, forgotten as the explosion had rocked her out of her concentration.

"What are you thinking?" She hissed at him, rising from the desk.

He glowered at her, "I had enough! Two weeks!" He snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco was taken aback, realizing Caledonia had no idea what she had done. He squared his shoulders and spoke with low tone, still fueled with frustration and anger. "Two weeks, you come here, lock yourself away alone, leaving me and others out. You brush me aside; I am supposed to be your husband, your other half, your confidant and supporter. But no, you've just decided to lock everyone out and try to save the world alone."

She gasped softly, "Is that what you think?" He nodded. "You're wrong! I needed time to concentrate on the pensive, look for the clues! I am so close to finding the last one." She sighed.

"Let us help you! You can't do this by yourself!" He shot back with agitation. "I don't like to sit and wonder what's getting up my wife's ass!"

She shot him a look and snapped back, "Oh is that right? Draco, the rich boy who think he has to have everything he wants? I am sorry, you can't have everything. The prophecy said that I am the only one to defeat the Dark Lord, no one else."

He rolled his eyes, "And in the end, the Golden Boy gets all the attention he deserved." He sneered, "But wake up to the real life, you're not the Golden Boy anymore! You're playing a spy, like your father! Until the time is right, you will kill him. What are you going to do after that? Become Harry Potter again and leave us all high and dry?"

She shook her head wildly, "No! You don't understand! I never wanted this, none of this! But he killed my mother, James and all those people because he thinks that I am the one who will kill him."

His face became stony, "None of this?" He gestured to himself in general.

She realized her mistake, "No, that's not what I mean."

"I see." He replied, "You think we don't understand. But you're wrong. We do. We are your friends, family, we love you, and we stood by you all the way through. Don't you dare to think that I had an easy life? My life wasn't easy, since I was eleven years old, I was ordered to make friend with Harry Potter so I can bring him over to the dark side. I realized how wrong this was when I turned fourteen, when he came back. He took over my house, my family and started to drain our bank for his own selfish desire to take over the world. He controlled my life, much as Dumbledore controlled yours."

She looked as if she was slapped. "No, Dumbledore didn't control me."  
He stepped forward, his eyes dark and he loomed over her, "You think? All along, he has been leading you on, getting you ready to kill the Dark Lord. Look at this." He gestured to the parchments behind her and the pensive plus the bottles of memories. "All of this, Dumbledore fed you this crap, because he also believed in the prophecy. But you forgot." He took her hand, taking the ring off her finger and showed her the inscription in the ring, "You cannot change your fate, but you can change your destiny." He threw the ring down, "but it looks to me, you're letting your fate control you… no." He shook his head and sneered, "Dumbledore's controlling you from beyond the grave."

He turned and walked over the debris and paused at the doorway, looking over to Caledonia who stared at him speechlessly, tears down her face. "So, none of this is what you wanted. I'll just gracefully bow myself out of your life. Good bye." He stepped though the door and shortly, a loud slam from the front entrance echoed.

Startled out of her shock, she ran to the front entrance, "Draco! No, come back!" She fell to her knees as the empty dark hallway echoed with her voice. She knelt there sobbing for a while until she ran out of tears and stood up, turning around to see the mess in front of her room. She mechanically made her way back, swishing her wand around, cleaning up and mending the door. She picked up her ring and slipped them back on before crawling into her bed, falling asleep, mentally, emotionally and physically drained.

Ron and Hermione came back, surprised to see the door fixed and she went to check, finding Caledonia asleep alone. She shook her head toward Ron and they decided to leave her be for the night.

The next day, there was tense silence between the three of them. Caledonia continued to attend her class, looking about, waiting for Draco to appear. Whispers were spreading through the castle that there was a falling out between the infamous Slytherin couples and Pansy looked gleeful. Even her father was beginning to suspect there was something wrong. He knew Draco had left Hogwarts but not to the reason why. The second day passed in same fashion.

By the third day, she woke to empty cold bed and skipped going to class altogether, staying in bed the whole day, staring at the ceiling. When dinner rolled around, she got out, took a shower, dressed in jeans and long sleeves, and walked out of her room, finding Ron and Hermione eating their dinner. They looked up to her, seeming surprised to see her.

She stared at them for a while and finally, she said, "Let's finish this." It was all it took and Ron and Hermione gave her a big smile. They got up from the table, going around the rooms, swishing their wands and stuffing whatever they could into the tiny bag of Hermione's. Not even ten minutes later, they all slipped silently out of the hidden chambers, all the way up to Hogwarts castle and through the empty hallway. It was dinner time and all the students and staff were at the Great Hall, except for Severus, for he always had his dinner alone in his office since he took the headmaster title.

It wasn't long before the three of them found themselves deep in the Forbidden Forest and well beyond the Hogwarts ground, they had stopped and apparated away, far away.

Severus looked up to the window in front of him and gave a long sigh. "Take care, Caledonia." He closed his eyes and prayed, for whoever heard his prayer, for his daughter and her friends' safety and goodwill on their journey. He knew deep in his heart, he might never see her again but hoped he would.


	29. Chapter 29

Part Three: Eight

The trio set up camp, and continued to move about every few days as they tried to pick up trails on anything about the horcruxes. They weren't having any luck; only coming up empty handed and more clueless as the days goes by.

"We're not getting anywhere." Ron muttered as he slumped to poke at the fire with a stick.

"Tell me about it." Caledonia murmured as she stared balefully at the fire.

Hermione frowned and turned to Caledonia, "What exactly are the horcruxes are we looking for?" The two of them turned to her, "I mean, we know some… but what are the rest? If we knew, we'd have a better idea where to go."

"Yeah." Caledonia started. She pulled out her bag, dug out a smaller bag, a moleskin bag, and dug around in the bag until she pulled out a paper and the two watched on, curious. She flattened the worn and creased paper, stained with inkblots and tea stains. They could see few words and lines going through three of them. "This is what I have gathered…" The spidery handwriting of her showed:

- Diary -

- Ring -

- Slytherin Locket -

Nagini

Hufflepuff Cup

Ravenclaw Diadem

Gryffindor Sword ?

Hermione gasped and grasped the paper, "Are you sure?" She pointed to the last three words.

She nodded. "I came across the founder's portrait and talked to them. I noticed they had all those things and I realized that Tom Riddle liked to collect things that were not his. The memories, I went over them for few days, it all points to them, but I am not sure about the last one."

Ron peered over Hermione's shoulder and frowned, "Gryffindor's Sword. It can't be."

"I don't think it is." Hermione agreed, "We would've known when we touched it and it destroyed the locket and the ring, so that's not possible."

The raven-haired woman ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced at how grimy it had became since she left Hogwarts. She desperately wanted to bath and scourgify only could do so much. "I know. But what else could be a horcrux? There are seven, I am pretty sure."

"Let's focus on what we know of." Hermione said as she stared at the list, as if she was trying to will it to tell her its deepest secret. "Nagini, we all know the snake is always with him. So, that's not possible to kill unless one of us gets close." She looked up to Caledonia.

"I don't think he's going to call me anytime soon. He knows I am out alone with you guys." She told them.

"Alright, at least we know what to do with that one… where can we find the cup?"

Ron groaned, "This is not getting us anywhere. What about this… Ravenclaw's Diadem?"

Caledonia frowned, "I don't know but I am sure I've seen it before."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Hey, Luna mentioned that her dad was trying to recreate the diadem. Maybe they have it?"

Hermione cuffed Ron, "Ron! If the concept of recreating something so farfetched doesn't get to you, you just don't have any bloody clues! They don't have it!"

Caledonia stood up and paced in a small circle. "No, that's not it. When I saw the portrait, Rowena Ravenclaw was wearing a pretty crown on her head and I just remembered that I've seen it before…" The memory of her sitting in the room of requirement flashed to her mind, Draco sitting across from her, twirling the tiara around his finger, old and lacking luster, yet it glistened in the faint stream of sunlight and it hit her. "The Room of Requirement! It had been there the whole time! With all the things that didn't want to be found." She turned to her two best friends. "That's where it is."

"And we just left Hogwarts few weeks back…" Hermione replied with discontent.

"We can go back and destroy it." Ron suggested. "We got the sword…" He patted the said sword that sat on his hip.

Caledonia took the worn paper, took out a self-inking quill from her bag, crossed out the Gryffindor's Sword, and wrote 'RoR' next to Ravenclaw's Diadem. "I suppose we can go back…" She stood up, tucking the two things into her bag and groaned. "Ugh." She turned and dashed toward the bush and emptied her queasy stomach.

Ron made face while Hermione got up and went over to hold Caledonia's hair back. "What's wrong? You've been throwing up a lot lately, and that's saying much because we're not eating much."

"I don't know. I guess I've been stressed out lately. With the whole hunt, meeting up with Voldemort and Draco leaving us."

"No!" Ron shot up, "The name's Taboo!" He bellowed.

"What?"

Hermione paled, "Oh no!" She looked around and they heard several popping noise of apparition surrounding them.

The three of them clutched together in a huddle and Caledonia stuck her hand in the bag and searched around, finding a rough lump and pulled it out.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" A voice rasped in the darkness of the forest. They could see several wand lit lights coming toward them though the trees. "We know you're here! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

Hermione pushed Caledonia and held up her wand, "I'm sorry, but we got to do this." She murmured and a loud bang exploded from end of her wand into her face.

She shrieked, dropping the lump in her hand, grasping her face as unbearable pain shot though her skull and gasped, feeling her skin tightened and swelled in different place. The Peruvian darkness exploded around them, shrouding them in the darkness. There were shouts and streaks of lights and she felt hands grabbing her arms, hauling up from where she had dropped. They shot though the darkness and into the forest, running for their lives.

They ran, dodging curses and hexes that streaked toward them. Branches whipped around them and Caledonia found her freefalling, having tripped over a branch and went flying toward the ground. She could hear Ron shouting and Hermione shrieks. She stood up and found herself surrounded by several leery faced snatchers.

"Well, well… lookie who we have here…" One of the snatchers, obviously a leader chuckled. The two other laughed, holding onto her arms. He grimaced as he took in the state of her face. "What happened to you?" He gave her a look over, "I am sure you're a pretty one. What's your name?"

"Get off her!" Ron shouted as he struggled between two other snatchers, one of them smashed his knuckle into his face and Ron grunted in pain.

Hermione screamed, "No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," the leader rasped and turned back to Caledonia. "Now, what's your name?" He leered. "Delicious girl… what a treat… I do enjoy the softness of the skin…" His eyes flicked to her disfigured face. "Not that I care what you look like."

Caledonia's stomach turned and she bowed over, throwing up onto the leader's feet. She knew who he was. Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf permitted to wear Death Eater's robes in return for his hired savagery.

Hands searched her pockets and her purse and wand taken. Then suddenly, she felt her head yanked upward painfully to meet Fenrir's scowling face. She spat into his face, her bile splattering onto his cheek as he grinned maliciously at her. He jerked her hair, nearly yanking them off her scalp. "One more time. Name?" He growled.

She glared as the best she could through her swollen face. "Petunia, Petunia Vernon."

"Check the list, Scabior." Greyback snarled. He turned to Ron, "What about you?"

"Stan Shunpike." Ron spat.

"Like 'ell you are." Scabior replied, "We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit work our way." Then a fist collided with Ron's mouth.

Ron spat blood from his mouth, glaring, "Bardy Weasley."

"A Weasley?" Greyback sounded as if he was trying to laugh but failed. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood." He then turned his beady eyes toward Hermione and smirked. "How about this pretty bird?"

Hermione stuck her head up, "Penelope Clearwater, half-blood." She was terrified but convincing enough for the snatchers to believe.

Caledonia's stomach turned again and she thrashed in her captors grips. The sounds and the voices were beginning to blur in her mind and she felt like teetering on blackness, her vision was speckled with black dots and she was breathing hard, becoming listless in her captors hands.

The one, called Scabior came up to her after looking at Hermione in a personal way and peered at her swollen face. "Hm, green eyes… I am sure you're a looker before that nasty hex on your face." He reached out and touched her lips, running his finger across them and then frowned; her hair pulled back in Greyback's harsh grip. He gave a gaping look, surprised and murmured, "Change of plan. We're not going to the Ministry with this one… ingenious!" She could make out arguments and denials from above her but couldn't make who said what then she finally let the darkness take over.

She moaned softly and grimaced as her face was flush to the hard ground and her body ached all over. She pushed herself up and groaned, feeling the room tilting violently around her and gripped at the wall nearby and blinked. Her stomach heaved once again but she couldn't expel anything for there was nothing left to expel. She gave few dry retching and breathed, keeping her eyes close until everything seemed to settle.

Suddenly, she gave a cry as a hand jerked her hair up, pulling her up from the ground. "Get Draco…" The woman's voice bordering on gleeful demanded. Her face came close to Caledonia's face and she could see who it was.

"Bellatrix." She spat. "Let me go!"

"Ooh, no darling." Bellatrix crackled and hauled Caledonia up onto her feet and let her hair go, turning to face her with wand in her face. "Of all the time, you sure've fooled us all!" She gave her wand a little switch, "Finite Incantatem." The stinging hex faded and she felt her swollen face reduce, the tightness of her skin released tensions and she nearly sighed in the relief of her face being normal and glared up.

"What are you on?" Caledonia spat and clutched her stomach, it had not settled and scowled, glancing around to see that she was at the Malfoy Manor, in the large dining hall, san the table and the chairs. The snatchers on one side of the room were also holding Ron and Hermione.

Lucius and Narcissa came in the room and paused, staring at Caledonia. They looked gaunter than she had seen them last. Lucius had five o'clock shadow on his face and his hair wasn't immaculate. Narcissa took care of her appearance more than her husband but there were shadows under her eyes. She nearly gave a start upon seeing her daughter-in-law but refrained, turning her nose up slightly.

Bellatrix laughed and grabbed Caledonia's arm, harshly pushing her toward the two, "Draco!" She called and the young aforementioned man stepped from behind his parents, his eyes widened at Caledonia and turned to Bellatrix.

"What's the meaning of this?"

The crazed witch smirked, wild look in her eyes, "Lookie!" She pulled Caledonia's hair back to reveal the scar on her forehead. "She's been lying to you! Can't you see?"

Draco leaned forward, his face a masked rage as he stared at her face. His eyes as she saw were mixed anger, concern and love. He leaned back, scowling, "That scar? She got it when she was young, falling off her muggle toy. I think a bicycle."

Bellatrix snarled, letting go of Caledonia roughly, causing her to topple into Draco's arms. "Then why would she be with those two? Harry Potter's best friends?" She threw her arm toward Ron and Hermione. They all turned to look at the two Gryffindors in snatchers grips.

Draco sneered, "Idiot." Bellatrix gasped turning to her nephew, her eyes blazing in anger at the offense. "It's too late." He stepped forward, grabbed Bellatrix's arm, and whispered in her ear. "The Dark Lord set Caledonia out to befriend those two so she'd get closer to Harry Potter. But you've done ruin the plan! They were about to meet up with him!"

The older witch snapped back from Draco, giving Caledonia a wild look and over to the two Gryffindors and walked around the room, furious and pacing. She paused at one of the snatcher and gasped, "What's that?" She looked up at the snatcher who held the sword in his hand. "Where did you get that from?"

"It was in her bag," he gestured to Hermione. "When we searched her, reckon it's mine now."

Bellatrix looked livid and in quick movement, she shot down the snatcher and grabbed the sword and turned, blasting the rest off and wound a black rope around Greyback's neck, tugging him as if on leash. She shouted at them, "Get out! Get out!"

The snatchers turned and fled, fearful of her. She turned and went over to Ron, grabbing him by the neck. "Cissy, put the boy in the cellar. I'm going to have a girl talk with the girls." Narcissa took Ron and pulled him over to the stairways where Wormtail appeared and grabbed Ron who protested and disappeared out of sight down to the cellar.

Draco stepped forward, "What are you doing?" He asked, enraged at his aunt's behavior.

Bellatrix shot him a look and he winced, stepping back, grabbing Caledonia by the elbow and sat down in the chair by the empty fireplace. His father was sitting in the other one and his mother stood at the end of the room. He glanced around and noted his parents had their eyes cast away, pretending they weren't there. He took the cue that he was to do the same and sighed.

Caledonia watched in horror as Bellatrix shot the unforgivable curse upon Hermione, causing the girl to buck to her knees, crying out in pain. She looked up to Draco and he shook his head discreetly and softly whispered, "Not a word. We're in the manor again like last summer."

She scowled and turned her face away to the empty fireplace, clearly upset and every fiber of her being screamed along with Hermione.

Bellatrix gripped Hermione by the collar, hauling her up to her feet. "Where did you get the sword?" she nearly screamed.

"I don't know!" Hermione told her, her voice panicky and scared.

Caledonia closed her eyes as she sat on Draco's lap.

"Liar!" Bellatrix screamed and shot another round of Cruciatus curse.

She had enough and tried to get out of Draco's lap but was held tightly. He whispered fiercely into her ear. "Good gods woman, just sit down and be quiet. Hermione will be fine…"

Bellatrix shot an amused look toward Draco and Caledonia and swayed her hip, dropping Hermione to the ground. "Well, well…" She tsk'ed. "Caledonia… is it true what Draco told me?"

She looked up to the older witch and from the side of her vision, she saw Draco nod once. "What is it he told you?" She asked, barely keeping her voice steady.

Bellatrix gave a maniacal laugher and leaned down to bring herself to Caledonia's eye level. "That you're traveling with them to get to Harry Potter…" She flicked her eyes to her forehead and frowned. "And that is just a scar from childhood playing?"

Caledonia's hand shot up to her forehead and gave a small nod. "If you don't believe us, you can ask the Dark Lord himself." She stood up from Draco's lap and pulled her shirt, revealing the dark mark. Bellatrix gasped. "That's right. I can call him if you wish…" She reached to the mark on her hip but paused, "But, I think he'll be upset when he learns that you've interfered with my mission. I am very, very close… to getting Harry Potter."

Bellatrix scowled and turned away, rising her wand to Hermione on the ground. "Then, how did she get to have my sword? It was supposed to be in my vault!" She screamed. She turned to Narcissa, "Get the goblin!"

Narcissa turned and waved to Wormtail at the bottom of the steps that she was standing near. "Get the goblin." She told him.

Soon, Wormtail brought up the dwarfish creature and Bellatrix went over to him. "Well, recognize this?" She held up the sword.

Griphook, the goblin looked at the sword and gave a grim nod. "It's the sword of Gryffindor."

"How is it that it is not in my vault?"

Griphook glared at her. "I do not know."

"I'm only going to ask you once more, goblin." Bellatrix snarled, "Think very, very carefully before you answer."

The goblin replied once more. "I don't know."

Bellatrix snapped, "You don't know? Why weren't you doing your job? Who got into my vault? Who stole it? Who stole it? Well?" She looked frantic and turned to Hermione and snarled.

Caledonia walked around and looked down at Hermione. She was laying askew, yet breathing hard and tears falling from her eyes. Her face impassive as she stared at her best friend, "if you wish to know… it was found in the forest."

"What!" Bellatrix spat.

She cast her eyes up to the crazed witch, keeping her cool as she had learned to do so previous summer. "Someone else broke in your vault, we just happen to come across it in the forest somewhere. Now, do you really want me to call the Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix looked torn, wanting to call her master to hand him over the two best friends of Harry Potter but at the same time, she didn't want to, fearing his wrath for messing up with Caledonia's plan.

"Well." Bellatrix realized, smiling. "I think your plan's botched anyway." Draco snapped his head over to them, worried concern in his eyes. "You've revealed your true loyalty… she won't trust you now if we let you guys go." She turned to the goblin, "Consider yourself lucky, goblin." She then smirked, turning back to Hermione, "The same won't be said for this one." She held her wand to the girl on the floor.

"Like hell!" Ron shot out from his hiding place, waving his wand and shouting, "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix's wand shot out of her hand and he grabbed it and shot a stupefy spell toward Lucius who had stood up from his chair. He shot backward, crashing into the ground behind him.

Narcissa came around and they began to duel while Draco grabbed Caledonia and held her to the side. He reached for his wand and Caledonia turned and grabbed his wand, "No!" She wrestled with him and in shock, he let go, she grabbed his wand and turned, ready to hex someone.

"Stop!" Bellatrix screamed. They all turned to find her holding Hermione in her arm, a knife at her throat. Hermione bit back a whimper. "Drop your wand! I said drop it." Ron dropped his wand and she gestured to the ground with the knife, "Draco, pick it up."

Draco went over and picked up the wand, whispering as he stood up, facing Ron. "Idiot… we had things under control."

Ron sneered, "It sure didn't look like it to me."

Bellatrix turned to Caledonia, "Call him. All bets are off. I don't care."

Caledonia stepped backward, only to feel a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Lucius walk past her, pulling up his sleeves. She swallowed hard and inched her way toward Draco and Ron.

The blond haired man reached for his mark on his arm, preparing to summon the Dark Lord to them, however, his hand stilled as he heard squeaking noise above them. They all looked up to see the large chandelier in the room swaying slightly. On top was Dobby, unscrewing the hinge.

Bellatrix looked astonished and gasped as the chandelier came down; she shoved Hermione forward and fell backward, clearing away from the crash. The chandelier broke into pieces, shattering all over the floor. Dust rose in the air and everyone scrambled. Hermione fell into Ron's arms and they stepped back, only to have Dobby standing behind them on the ledge, glaring.

"You stupid elf! You could've killed me!" Bellatrix screeched.

The little elf held his head high, "Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure."

Narcissa gasped, taking out her wand but Dobby snapped his finger and her wand was into his hand. Bellatrix gasped, "How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your master?"

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter's friends." He reached out, his hand grasping onto Ron, Hermione and Griphook's hands.

Bellatrix screamed, whipping out her knife and threw it. Caledonia gasped, reaching out and grabbed Hermione's hand. Draco felt her slip out of his grip and reached out, holding onto her and suddenly, they were all gone.

Lucius yelled, "No! Draco!"

Bellatrix stared, taking a shallow breath as she noted her knife she had thrown was gone. A slow smile crept on her face.

Caledonia gasped, having landing hard on the wet sand and looked up, feeling the cold wave lapping on her legs and glanced around. She could see a cottage sitting on the hill ahead and the ocean behind. Draco was breathing hard as he lay beside her.

She looked around and saw Hermione and Ron huddled together and stood up. "Hermione! You're okay…" She reached them, "We're all safe now…" Hermione was crying into Ron's arms.

"Caledonia." Draco's voice drew her away from her friends. He was kneeling beside Dobby who had fallen into his arm. She ran to him and gasped, seeing a knife into Dobby's chest. She reached out and took the elf into her arms.

"Dobby!" She cried as she held the elf. "It's going to be okay… my bag… where…" She glanced around and Draco shook his head. "Then… Hermione… Hermione, you got something in your bag?" She looked up to see Hermione still in Ron's arms, crying and shaking.

"Harry Potter." Dobby whispered.

"Dobby. Hold on… please."

"Such a beautiful place…" Dobby wheezed softly. "… to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friends… Harry Potter." Then he breathed his last, going still.

Caledonia screamed and cried, rocking the little elf in her arms. "No… no." Draco held her from behind, rubbing her back until she was calm enough. Luna appeared by their side. "We should close his eyes. Don't you think?" She asked, reaching out and closing the elf's eyes. "There. Now he could be sleeping." Draco nodded to her in silent thanks.

"I want to bury him." Caledonia said softy.

"Then, we will." Draco said, helping her to stand up.

"Properly." She said, stopping Draco, looking into his gray azure eyes. "Without magic." She then turned, walking toward the hill beside the cottage.


	30. Chapter 30

Part Three: Nine

Draco walked up the hill and paused, seeing his wife kneeling before the freshly dug grave. They had just arrived to the Shell Cottage the evening before and he remembered the only words that she had said to him since was that she wanted to dig a grave properly, without magic. That, she did, and worked hard through the night and buried the elf and everyone had gathered when dawn broke, giving a silent funeral for the small elf that used to be his.

He stared at her, she looked worse to wear, her clothes damp, dirty and her fingernails black from the sand and dirt and there were streaks of blood on her face from the fight or whatever, he had no idea. Her hair was wild, matted and he could guess oily from not being able to have a proper wash in days. Nonetheless, she looked beautiful to him. His heart ached as he watched her fiddle with the wand in her hand, staring at the handmade headstone.

Regret clenched his heart as he recalled how he had left her back in Hogwarts, calling it quit. He had understood what she had meant when she said she didn't want any of this, but in anger, he had misinterpreted it. He had spent couple of weeks at the Malfoy Manor, wallowing in anger and depression. He didn't tell his parents why or what had happen and they left him be.

He was more than surprised to see Bellatrix to hold a wand to her throat yesterday, nearly exposing her for who she was. He was angrier at his Aunt at that moment when he was forced to lie for Caledonia. His heart had soared to see her, to see that she was alive and feisty, and obviously out searching for the horcruxes. However, at the same time, he saw that she looked sickly and was concerned.

In amidst of chaos at the Malfoy Manor, he wanted to tell he that he was sorry, that he loved her but couldn't. At the moment when she had slipped out of his arms to grasp Dobby hand, he panicked and held onto her, going where she would go, not caring anymore if they were exposed as traitor. He didn't want to be apart from her ever again. He had spent the entire night, watching Caledonia dig the grave from the window of the Shell Cottage, expecting the call from the Dark Lord. When dawn broke, he knew then, that they were somewhat home free but still, in the back of his head, the Dark Lord will call them soon.

He moved to kneel beside Caledonia, reaching out and taking her hands into his. She didn't cringe or fight back, but allowed her hands to be enveloped by his warm and larger hands. She stared at their hands, tears finally swimming in her eyes. She had not shed a tear the entire time since and upon seeing his clean, immaculate hands holding her dirty, caked, cracked hands, yet the two matching wedding bands shone that the tears finally came. Big fat drops dropped, splashing upon their hands, he shifted, moving to pull her to his chest, and she turned, curling into his shirt, crying as he held her, rubbing her back and soothing her.

They sat like this for an hour before she calmed down and looked up. He gave her a small sad smile, his hand reaching up to caress her dirty streaked cheeks and then brushed her hair from her face. He finally spoke, softly, "I love you."

More tears came from her eyes and she shook with renewed crying fits. He held her until she was able to calm down once again, whispering soothing words into her ears, "It'll be okay, love. Let it out… I'm here for you. I won't leave you again," over and over again.

The sun was high in the sky when he stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, as beautiful you are to me, you need some washing."

She gave a shaky laugh and let herself led to the Shell Cottage. She blindly stumbled over the stones and bumps on the way and allowed Draco guide her gently. She felt safe and secure in his arms and the whole world blocked out from around her. Her scar was tingling with pain. In the back of her head, she knew Voldemort was angry beyond reasons and partly, there were vision where he had punished those and killed some in the Manor. She knew, her parents-in-law were at least okay, which was all it mattered to her.

There were murmuring around her as they entered the cottage; she wasn't able to recognize any words, being trapped in fog in her own mind. She barely felt that she was being pushed toward a bathroom, stripped, washed and dried before being redressed in cleaner clothes and sat down at the table with a soup in front of her and a cup of steaming tea. She didn't move to touch her food, her stomach rebelled, her head throbbed and her scar twinges with horrible pain, yet everything were a blur to her.

Draco stared at her with concern. She had not said a word since he had brought her back in the Shell Cottage. He had led her to the bathroom and saw that she was staring blankly and realized she wasn't going to wash herself, so he had stripped his clothes off and helped her out of her and washed until she was clean and the water ran clear. Then he had dried her and dressed her, wondering when she would snap out of it. He had seen her in such state at one time a year ago and knew that shaking and yelling at her wouldn't work this time around.

He had brushed her hair and braided them and it was then that he saw her scar deep red on her forehead and her eyes foggy jaded green. It was then he realized she was deep in her mind, blocking out the pain. He sighed and kissed her scar, seeing that it had soothed it a bit. He directed her to the dining table and Fleur had set the bowl and tea for her.

Fifteen minutes passed, she sat there, not moving a bit. Bill came around and sat across from them, looking at Caledonia. "What's wrong with her?"

Draco shook his head. "She's locked in her mind."

"What do you mean by that?" Bill asked.

Ron joined them and replied. "That happens when the Dark Lord is angry, she has link to him through the scar. When he's angry or happy, she feels and sees though his eyes. Nasty." He shuddered.

Draco nodded, "after all that had happened back at the Malfoy Manor, I am sure he's furious… I hope my parents are okay."

At this, Caledonia snapped and looked up at him and replied softly. "They're all right. But I can't say for some of the snatchers."

Ron gasped and exclaimed, "Caledonia! You're back!"

Caledonia gave him a scathing glare and turned back to the soup, reaching out with shaky hand and tried to pick up a soup but her hand were shaking so much that she had spilled the soup back in the bowl and sighed, dropping the spoon down. Draco saw this and took the spoon, bringing it to her lips and she sipped slowly.

Ron gave a long exhale as he sat next to his brother. "You said something about everyone being relocated."

Bill turned his head to his younger brother. He studied Ron and gave a small smile; seeing how far Ron had came and knew he had to grow up in the last few years, being friend with one Harry Potter. He had to admit that he was surprised to learn that Harry had turned into Caledonia and is with Draco Malfoy of all the people. He could see how Ron had changed, maturing beyond their own fathers' enmity with the Malfoy. He then told him, "Good thing we got Ginny when she came home on holiday. They would've gotten her if she stayed at Hogwarts. Everyone's now at Muriel's."

Caledonia looked up; regrets in her eyes and Bill caught it, shaking his head. "No. We're the biggest blood-traitors there. It wouldn't have mattered. What's important is that everyone's safe now. Death Eaters' know Ron's with Harry Potter now; they're bound to target the family." He held his hand up as Caledonia opened her mouth. "Don't apologize, like I said, it wouldn't had mattered. Dad knew for months."

Draco placed the spoon down, the bowl was half-empty and he was satisfied that she was able to eat some. "How are they protected?" He asked.

"Fidelius Charm. Dad's Secret-Keeper. We've done it on this cottage too; I'm the Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing now. Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There's isn't much room here, but she got plenty. Griphook's legs are on the mend. Fleur's given him Skele-Gro. We could probably move them in an hour or…"

Caledonia shook her head. "No. I need to talk to him. Both. It's important."

Bill frowned, glancing at Draco and saw him nod his head in hard resolve. He sighed and leaned back. "They're resting now…"

"I must." Caledonia said as she stood up shakily. Draco stood, helping her and she scowled, wrenching her arm out of his hold. "I can do this."

"Caledonia," Draco whispered harshly under his breath. "This is not the time now. You will talk to them when you have eaten and rested enough. You can barely walk as it is."

She glared at him and they stared each other down for a while until she sighed, sitting back down. Bill stood up silently and slipped out of the room to find his wife. Ron murmured under his breath about obstinate people and left, searching for Hermione to see how she was doing.

Draco scowled at Caledonia and told her, "I am going to talk to Bill. I want to see the bowl empty when I come back." He stood up and walked out.

She glanced back to the bowl and reached for the spoon, picking it up and sipping, not tasting the soup as she stared out of the window.

Draco peered from the doorway where he had entered, seeing Caledonia sipping at the soup and turned to Bill, content that she would be able to finish the soup and spoke, "If anything, is there a possible room for two more at this Muriel's if necessary?"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, his arms crossed as he looked down at Draco. He had never liked the blond but in the past couple days, all he could see was a young man that cared for his girlfriend and his family, fighting on his side against what people thought he believed in.

"My parents," Draco replied softly. "They're in danger being at the manor… My father…" He bit his lips as he looked away. "No one knows this but the four of us… he's the spy and every minutes there, he's being close to exposed."

Bill's eyes went wide at this revelation, "I'll see about that. This is a big risk you're taking. What the hell are the four of you guys doing out there on your own? You guys shows up with a dead elf, wounded goblin, half starved wizard and witch, Hermione looked as if she was tortured."

Draco looked up at the redhead. He knew he had always liked the eldest of the Weasley. "We can't tell you. Dumbledore set Caledonia on a mission. You're in the Order, you know that much. Already few people know and the more people that know put us in more risk. We barely got away with it the last time around. We have to finish this, or else, it would be for nothing."

Bill gave a frustrated noise and glanced over Draco's shoulder into the dining room, seeing Caledonia pushing her empty bowl away and sipping at the now cold tea. "She looks so fragile, how the hell is she managing all of this? That's not Harry Potter."

Draco turned and watched as Caledonia sips at her tea slowly, still staring out of the window. The light shone in, the room was white and she was in a white gown, she seemed to glow. A small smile quirked on his lips as his heart swelled. "That's what everyone think. But she is Harry Potter, the strongest person I've come to know. It's all in her heart, her eyes… it's the people around her that makes her Harry Potter. She needs us and she knows this." He turned back to Bill. "Ron and Hermione stood through with her, I made that mistake of leaving her twice… I am standing with her though and through now to finish this."

Bill looked back at Draco and stared at him for a good while before nodding. "You're a good man, Draco Malfoy. Take care of her. I'll see to it that she gets to talk to both of them. Which one do you think she would want to talk to first?"

Draco frowned as he glanced back at Caledonia. The thought was going through his mind. At first he wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to Griphook and Ollivander then it hit him, the two words that were running in his mind, Horcruxes and Hallows and understood why she would want to talk to both. He frowned, wondering which would've been the priority and it was simple as it is. "Griphook." He told the older man.

"Alright," Bill replied.

Caledonia looked up to see Draco return and give her a small smile. She sighed and stood up, feeling stronger and noted that she wasn't shaking anymore. She supposed all she had gone through in the last twenty-four hours was the cause of her weakened state and shook her head lightly. "Draco." She started as he approached her. "I, uhm… I'm sorry." She finally said.

He reached over, cupped her cheek, and shook his head, "No. I am the one who should be sorry. I left you twice, and I won't do that again. You need me as much I need you."

She moved to fall into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't mean what I said…"

He smiled into her hair. "No. I knew what you mean; I twisted it the wrong way in my selfishness. I know you don't want the burden of being the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One. But," He reached down and tilted her chin up so she'd look at him. "Know this, none of us wanted this and if any of these didn't happen, we wouldn't be here…"

She gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and leaned down, kissing her thoroughly, missing the close contact they had. After a few minutes of throughout snogging, they came up for air and she shook her head. "I need to talk to Griphook."

"I thought you'd want to talk to him first." Draco replied and led her to the stairway, finding Bill waiting for them there.

"Up here, then," he said, leading the way.

They walked up and Caledonia paused, looking over to her shoulder to find Ron and Hermione in the sitting room. "I need you two as well." They got up and followed.

They entered Bill and Fleur's room and they went to settle. Caledonia went to the window, her arms crossed as her back was to the spectacular view of the sea. Hermione took the seat while Ron sat on the armrest. Draco stood near Caledonia, looking every bit the Malfoy aristocratic as he was still wearing his suit that he had been wearing in the Manor before they had made their hasty escape the day before.

Bill came in, carrying the goblin and sat him down carefully on the bed. Griphook grunted his thanks and Bill left, leaving the five, closing the door behind him. The goblin glanced around, eyeing the four young adults.

Caledonia stepped forward, "I am sorry to take you out of bed, how are your legs?"

The goblin grunted, gripping tighter on the Godric Sword. It gleamed in the sunlight. "Painful, but mending," He replied. He eyed the woman, "You're the young Malfoy Mistress. But a strange one… you buried a house-elf that once was the Malfoy's." His eyes flickered to Draco and then over to Ron and Hermione, "an unusual witch."

"Yes," Caledonia replied and narrowed her eyes as her scar prickled.

Griphook didn't notice the expression and continued on, "you also rescued a goblin. You brought me here, saved me."

"I suppose you're ungrateful about that." Draco drawled softly.

"No." Griphook flicked back to the tall blonde. "She," he pointed a long finger to Caledonia, "is not what anyone expected. I can't figure her out."

"No one will." Ron replied with haughtiness.

Caledonia was becoming a bit impatient, "right. Well, I need some help, Griphook, and you can give it to me." Griphook eyed Caledonia, unsure.

"Why would a Malfoy Mistress need help? Surely, you have everything you need."

Caledonia smirked, stepping forward and leaning her hands on the bed, "Not really. I need something in the Gringotts vault."

Griphook narrowed his black beady eyes, "then, go, go to your vault and get what you need."

She shook her head, "No. I need something in the Lestranges vault." Ron and Hermione gasped behind her and Draco swiveled his head toward her.

"Break into a Gringotts vault?" Griphook replied, wincing as he shifted. "It is impossible."

Ron contradicted him, "no, it isn't, it's been done."

"Yes." Caledonia continued, "the day I first met you seven years ago, Griphook."

The goblin looked befuddled while the other three's eyes went wide. Draco stepped forward, his hand onto her shoulder as he whispered, "Caledonia… I don't think…" her hand shot up and he fell silent.

"I think, in exchange you helping me to break in the vault and keeping my secret, I'll let you have something." She eyed the sword.

Griphook gripped the sword, "it does not belong to you."

"It belonged to Godric Gryffindor, so, any Gryffindor has right to it."

Draco gripped his hand on her shoulder, "Caledonia. Goblins don't think like the wizards do."

She shot him a look. "I know. I know that they believe that anything they make belongs to them, that whatever is bought by the wizards are considered rented and once the owner die, it belongs to them again." She turned to Griphook, "Is that right?"

Hermione gaped as Griphook nodded, "how did you…?"

"I read too, Hermione." She gave a wry grin to the other girl and Hermione flushed.

"But," She turned back to the goblin, "I need the sword first and you can have it back when I am done with it."

Griphook looked intrigued, "and the secret?"

"You believe that I met you only yesterday, when in fact I met you seven years ago." Caledonia started and he nodded. She reached up and brushed her hair to expose her scar, "I am Harry Potter."

The goblin's eyes widened as he saw the scar and sneered, "so, that's why you're such an unusual wizard."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a long story and you are now one of the few that knows. But it is not to be told. Much like anything in any of the vaults."

Draco understood why Caledonia was willing to give the goblin a secret. "So, a fair exchange then," he glanced to the goblin.

Ron sputtered, "he'll double cross you!"

Caledonia ignored him, still staring at Griphook. "I need something in the Lestrange vault, and you will help me. Once I am finished with the sword, you may have it."

Griphook tensed his legs and looked up at Caledonia. "No chances. If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours…"

She finished for him. "Thief you have been warned, beware. I know. I remember. But I am not trying to get myself any treasure, not for my own gain."

The goblin eyed her once again, flicking to her scar on her forehead then he spoke. "If there was a wizard or witch of whom I would believe that they did not seek personal gain," he finally said, "it would be you, Harry Potter. Goblins and elves are not used to the protection or the respect that you have shown recently. Not from wand-carrier."

Caledonia stood back up. "Then, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I will return later for your answer." She made a gesture, Ron and Hermione stood up and left the room. Draco followed her behind and closed the door, leaving Griphook alone.

As they reached the sitting room, Caledonia rubbed her forehead, wincing at the pain. Hermione looked worried. "What is it?"

"Dark Lord's very angry… he's furious…" She murmured in reply as she buried her head in her hands. Draco held her shoulders and steered her to the couch.

"He said something about wand-carrier." Hermione said as she sat down.

Draco looked up to the bookish Gryffindor. "Goblins and Elves were denied the secrets of the wands. That's why there's such a long history of war between the goblins and wizards. If they were to gain the secret of the wand, they would've been more powerful than we are." He turned to Caledonia. "It's best not to argue with Griphook about such issue."

Hermione was about to protest and Ron clasped his hand down on her arm, covering the scar where Bellatrix had sliced the word 'mudblood' on. "Hermione. Leave it be." She gave a long suffering sigh and turned back to Caledonia. Ron then asked, "You think You-Know-Who left something in the vault?"

Caledonia nodded. "Why else would she be furious? Torturing Hermione to get some information that we don't know." She stood up, "he never had any gold, I don't know if he ever were inside the Gringotts. He was an orphan and had nothing. He would've used his best Death Eaters' vaults to put something of the value. He trusted the Malfoys and the Lestranges."

Draco nodded his confirmation to the two. "Caledonia's right. He has no money to his name, no vault or anything. He is using the Malfoy money for his own benefit." He said darkly. "She's also right; he would've left something of value in the Lestranges' vault. But what?"

She turned to him, "one of the Horcruxes."

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"The diadem is in Hogwarts, which leaves the Hufflepuff Cup." Caledonia replied.

"You found the rest of the Horcruxes?" Draco asked astonished.

She turned to him and nodded. "Yes, except for one."

"Very well," Draco replied, "Suppose Griphook won't agree to help, what we will do?"

"We break in the vault with or without his help. Though it'd be easier with his help." Caledonia replied.

"Bloody mental… you're mental as usual, Caledonia." Ron muttered.

She smirked at him, "If I weren't, then who would I be?" Ron had to smile at that. "I need to speak to Ollivander now."

They all followed her up to the stairs and Draco stopped at the landing while Ron and Hermione went to greet the old wandmaker. He held Caledonia's arm, whispering, "You understood him, the Dark Lord."

She looked up into his grey eyes, "s bit. Though, I wish I understood Dumbledore." She then turned, entering the bedroom where Ollivander laid on the bed, looking frail and old.

Hermione and Ron stood at the end of the bed while Caledonia moved to sit beside Ollivander and Draco stood at the doorway. "Ollivander… I need to know something about wands."

The old wizard eyed her, "You never came to buy my wand, yet you have one. I feel as if I should know you but am not sure."

"My name is Caledonia Snape-Malfoy." She glanced down to her robe pocket and pulled out several wands she had held. The one hung around her neck was the Phoenix core and she wasn't going to show the old man the wand. "I use my mother's wand." She selected the lily one and held it up. He peered at it and gasped softly. She placed the wand back down on her lap. "But that's not the point. I wanted to know how wands works if they're taken from another."

"Wand chooses its master or mistress, but if the wand has been won, its allegiance will change."

She frowned, "A person can still use a wand that hasn't chosen them, though?" She asked.

"Oh yes, if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic though almost any instrument. The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest affinity between the wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard and the wizard from the wand."

She glanced to Draco, understanding how exactly a wand would work. She could tell that he was thinking the same way, a relationship between the wizard and the wand was much like a marriage. She turned back to the frail wizard, "And this holds true for all wands, does it?"

"I think so," Ollivander replied. "You ask deep questions, Mrs. Malfoy. Wand lore is a complex and mysterious branch of magic."

"So, it's isn't necessary to kill the previous owner to take the possession of a wand?" She asked.

Ollivander swallowed. "Necessary? No, I should not say that it is necessary to kill."

She tilted her head; her long hair brushed the bedspread. "There are legends, though." She went silent, her emerald eyes boring into the man's pale eyes, "legends about a wand, or wands, which have been passed from hand to hand by murder."

Ollivander turned pale, "only one wand, I think," he whispered.

"And You-Know-Who is interested in it, isn't he?" She asked softly.

"Why would you want to know?"

Ron moved around the bed, "We need to know. Harry Potter need to know this, we're all helping him."

The old wizard flicked his pale eyes upon Ron and then back to Caledonia. His eyes then flickered to the necklace around her neck and then back to her eyes. He swallowed once again and gave a hint of a nod, "Yes. He wished to know how to overcome the connection between the twin core wands." He was shaking by then, "He tortured me, and you must understand that! The Cruciatus Curse, I… I had no choice but to tell him what I knew, what I guessed!"

Caledonia stood up, pulling the blanket up and smoothed it over his shaking body. His eyes wide and bugged as he stared at her. "I know," she said soothingly, "I understand that. You told him about the twin cores and he just have to borrow another wizard's wand?" The frail wizard looked horrified and barely nodded. She reached up, smoothed his wild hair in a motherly way, and made a shushing noise, "But it didn't work. The wand he used broke."

He muttered, "I had… never heard of such a thing. Your," He eyed the necklace and back into her green eyes, "performed something unique that night. The connection of the twin cores is incredibly rare, yet why your wand would have snapped the borrowed wand, I do not know…"

She nodded, "Thank you." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"The Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand only for your destruction, Harry Potter." She turned to him. Ron and Hermione gasped and Draco narrowed his eyes. "He is determined to possess it because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable."

"Will it?" She asked.

"The owner of the Elder Wand must always fear attack," he replied, "but the idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the Deathstick is, I must admit… formidable."

She bowed her head. "We will leave you to rest. Do not worry, you're safe now."

"Thank you."

Caledonia ushered her friends out of the room and they returned to the sitting room. Ron and Hermione stared at Caledonia while Draco scowled beside her. They sat like this for a while before Ron sputtered, "He knew who you were!"

She held up the lily wand, "Fairly easy." She looked at the engraving of the lily. "My mother's wand was the only wand he created with a unique core and such decoration. The lily. Anyone who knew Lilia Evans knew this wand."

"But he didn't make that connection." Draco replied. He reached for the wand around her neck. "This did."  
She nodded. "But that does not matter. What matters the most is, the Dark Lord has the Elder Wand for sure but it does not belong to him."

"Then who?" Hermione asked.

"Did you hear what he said?" Caledonia asked. "The wand that is won becomes the victor's wand."

Ron and Hermione looked confused and Draco immediately understood, remembering the conversation he had with her a while ago. "That's what you mean that night?"

She nodded at him, "Tell them."

Draco turned to Ron and Hermione. "Hermione, you found that Gregorvitch had the wand last." She nodded. "But that's where the documented history stops. What no one really knew but the Dark Lord and Dumbledore knew and Grindewald stole it."  
Ron looked flabbergasted. "How did you know?"

"I had vision. The Dark Lord visited Grindewald in Numengard and confirmed this information recently." Caledonia explained.

"When Grindewald was defeated, the wand became someone else's possession," Draco continued, "Dumbledore." Hermione gasped softly and Ron paled. "When we returned to Hogwarts, Severus told us," he gestured to himself and Caledonia, "That Dumbledore's grave was broken into. He took the wand."

"So, he's invincible?" Ron asked.

Caledonia shook her head. "No. Rather, the wand actually belonged to someone else. Someone who defeated Dumbledore the night he died." She turned to Draco. "Draco, you're the master of the Elder Wand."

"You!" Ron shouted.

Draco nodded. "I casted expellimarus on Dumbledore before the Death Eaters arrived that night, before he died. He didn't fight back." He turned to Caledonia, "He must have known then."

Hermione frowned, "So, the Elder Wand, despite how it is powerful, will be nothing more than just a normal wand for the Dark Lord?"

Caledonia nodded again, "That's what I am hoping for." She sighed, "Hermione. How's our polyjuice?"

A week passed and Caledonia had put her head together with Griphook making plan. She had come to dislike the goblin and his thirst for blood. She then understood why there were such animosity between the goblins and wizards. Then the day came when Ollivander were transferred to Muriel's and Caledonia decided it was almost time.

They were all sitting in the sitting room, reading, talking quietly and sipping tea. Caledonia watched as Draco and Ron focused on the wizarding chess, intent to beat each other at the game. She smirked as Ron slammed his pawn down, scowling at Draco who looked haughty.

There was a loud bang on the door and they all turned to the door, the wind was howling outside and Bill called, wand out, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" The person replied loudly over the wind, "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!" Caledonia gasped softly, feeling fear grip over her.

"Lupin," Bill muttered as he went to open the door. Lupin fell in, pale-faced and sodden wet.

He looked around the room, surprised to see everyone there. He grinned, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Hermione shrieked in delight.

Caledonia stood up, shocked, "What? Tonk… she had a baby?" She glanced around, questioning Ron and Hermione.

Lupin went to her, grasping her shoulders, "Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" Then there were noises around of congratulations and delights. Caledonia stared at Lupin, seeing the glow in his face and smiled. Lupin grinned in return and said, "I know this sound crazy… will you be the godfather?"

Caledonia laughed. "Me?"

"Technically, you'd be the godmother, but you get what I am saying. Yes, you."

"I… well, blimey." She replied in surprise and nodded, "Yes. I will."

Lupin crushed her in a bear or rather, wolf-hug and twirled her around before settling her down. "Dora agreed, and she'd be delighted to hear that." He turned to the others, "I can't stay long, and I must get back." He shook Bill's hand, "thank you, thank you, Bill."

Fleur had whipped her wand out and there were goblets filled up and passed around. They raised the goblets high while Lupin announced, "To Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur asked.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks' hair started changing color the day that she was born." Lupin replied as he drained the goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added holding his goblet while Bill filled it.

Lupin remained for a little while when they opened another bottle of wine. Caledonia leaned back against Draco as they watched the joy on the people's face, the whole war forgotten for a moment. Draco leaned down and kissed her neck, "Think we'll have one someday?"

She looked up at him and hummed, "I never thought I'd be the one to carry a kid… but to have children sound wonderful." He kissed her lips.

"No… I really must get back." Lupin announced and stood up as he wrapped the cloak around his shoulder. "I'll try to bring some pictures in few days time. Good bye. They'll be so glad to know that I've seen you." He then was gone through the front door.

Caledonia set to gather the goblets while Bill grinned, "A godfather! Well, godmother." He laughed and then leaned forward, grasping her elbow, "I need to talk to you." He helped her to bring the goblets in the kitchen.

He turned to her, "You're planning something with Griphook." He bluntly said and saw Caledonia's stoic face. "I know goblins; I've worked for Gringotts ever since I left Hogwarts. As far as there can be friendship between wizards and goblins, I have goblin friends, or, at least goblins I know well, and like." He paused. "What did you want from Griphook and what did you promise him in return?"

She shook her head, "You know I cannot tell you this."

He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers though his long hair. They looked to see Fleur enter with more empty goblets in hands. He held his hand up, "Wait, just a moment." Fleur nodded, stepping back out. Then he told her, "I have to say this, if you have struck any kind of bargain with Griphook, and most particularly if that bargain involves treasure, you must be exceptionally careful. Goblin notions of ownership, payment and repayment are not the same as human ones."

Caledonia closed her eyes and nodded, "I am aware of that."

"Then, be careful." She then nodded and left the kitchen.

Caledonia glanced up at the wizarding bank, Gringotts and glanced over her shoulder to see Bellatrix standing beside her, looking bored. Draco was on her other side, sneering at the two guards at the front entrance. An older looking man in death eater robe stood beside Bellatrix. Behind her, she knew, was Griphook under her invisibility cloak.

"I think this is crazy…" Draco muttered under her breath as they started up the steps and stopped by the two guards. They had just ditched a Death Eater, Travers, in Diagon Alley, which nearly blew their covers but luckily, for them, Bellatrix, or rather, Hermione told him off.

The plan had four stages, which they have to execute. The first was to pass through Diagon Alley in broad view, the second was to get into the Gringotts, the third was to travel to the vault itself and open it, and finally, to obtain the cup. They didn't plan the fifth part of the stage, knowing very well it most likely would end in a disaster and from Caledonia, Ron and Hermione's experience, they had to wing it.

True to their plans, they were well onto the second part of the plans, facing the two Death Eaters guards at the entrance of the bank, they were holding thin golden rods which Griphook explained was probity probes. Draco swished his wand discreetly under his robe, whispering, "Confundo" and they walked through.

"One moment, madam," one of the guards said, stopping Bellatrix.

Caledonia turned and waved her hand, "You've done that." The guards looked confused at each other. She narrowed her eyes, "Don't make me report to the Dark Lord that you two are doing inept job."

Draco nudged Bellatrix, giving her a look. Hermione in the disguise of Bellatrix looked bewildered for a moment and then gave a loud cackle that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Yea, let's tell the Dark Lord."

The two guards paled and waved them in. They entered and reached the counter where the goblins stood, serving their customers. They reached to one, which Griphook had directed them to, the old goblin that was inspecting a coin and tossed it aside, muttering about leprechauns. He slowly looked up and his beady eyes widened, "Madam Lestrange!" He was startled and straightened up his short status, "Dear me! How may I help you today?"

Hermione looked down over her pointed nose and replied with hint of aloofness, "I wish to enter my vault." The goblin seems to recoil a bit then glanced to spot Draco and Caledonia.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, I had not expected you here as well."

Draco sneered, "My aunt wants to get in her vault."

"Yes… yes… identification?"

Griphook, in the cloak whispered up at Draco, "They know! They must have been warned there might be an imposter!"

Hermione gave her best Bellatrix, "I have never been asked for identification before!"

Caledonia reached up, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder, she had heard Griphook and asked, "I suppose there's a way he can identify you?"

The goblin nodded, "Your wand will do, madam." He held out his hand and they noted he was slightly trembling.

Draco eyed the goblin and realized the goblins of Gringotts had been aware of what happened at the manor. He held his hidden wand, swished it, and whispered under his breath, "imperio."

The goblin became dazed as Hermione handed the wand. He inspected it and gave a nod. Caledonia leaned forward, smiling, "Now, will you lead us to the vault?"

"Right this way, Madame." The goblin gestured to the entrance and gestured to the other goblin to get the Clankers and they all made toward the cart.

Griphook muttered about that there was no room for everyone and Caledonia decided to sit on Draco's lap and the argument died before it left anyone's tongue. The cart jerked and sped along the track, weaving through the labyrinthine passages, sloping downward all the time. They held on for their dear life as they went deeper into the earth.

Caledonia peered over Draco's shoulder and softly said for his ear only, "I feel this is going to blow up in our face."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But we'll find a way… we always do."

She turned her head and met his eyes. He gave her a soft smile and caressed her cheek while their hair whipped about their face, the ebony mingling with the pale blond. They went deeper than she had ever gone before and asked, "The vault's at the bottom?"

Draco nodded and reached up, brushing their hair from their faces, "The older pureblood families' vaults are deep within the Gringotts, mine's among them." She gave a noise and turned to see where they're going.

Griphook shouted, "No!" and they went through the waterfall that poured over the track. They all became sodden wet and sudden, there were a lurch, the cart flipped and they flew out of the cart. They fell and landed, harmless and in fright.

Draco helped Caledonia up and saw that Hermione and Ron had reverted to their original self. Griphook stood up and scowled. "The Thief's Downfall! It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! They know there are imposers in Gringotts, they have set off defenses against us!"

Draco held Caledonia to his body and glanced once again at Ron and Hermione, "We must hurry. Griphook, let's go." He waved his wand toward the other goblin that stood up, shaking his head. "Imperio!"

Griphook nodded, waving them to follow him. Hermione cast a shield over them, they followed the goblin, and to their surprise, they came across a giant dragon. It was pale and flaky; they could see it was ancient and shackled, guarding few vaults. Griphook held up the Clankers and shook it, the dragon roared and moved back, appearing as if it were afraid. "It's partially blind, but more savage for that. It had learned what to expect when the Clankers come. It expects pain when it hears this." He shook it again, and then the dragon retreated, giving them access to the vaults.

Draco held his wand and silently commanded the other goblin to open the vault. The goblin placed his hand on the door and it opened, revealing a large chamber filled to the brim with gold. Ron started and Draco stopped him, "Don't touch anything. It's cursed."

"What?"

"There are two different curses on the treasures, touch it, it burns and then it multiply. We'll look with our eyes." He turned to Caledonia, "What does the goblet look like?"

"Here…" She replied as she pulled out a paper. She had drawn the goblet from memory, from the portrait she had seen at Hogwarts. "It's gold, obviously." She held the picture up and the four of them glanced at it.

"Can we walk in and look?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, there's a path, but do not touch anything."

"Can you reverse the curse?"

"I don't know the counter spell for the curses… but now, we should worry about finding it." Draco replied as he glanced up to the cave above, they could hear the others coming.

Ron, Hermione and Caledonia entered, searching. They came across a fake Gryffindor Sword and Ron shouted, "There… is that it?" He pointed to the goblet sitting on the rocky shelf of the cavern. It was small, golden with badger engraved on it and two handles.

"Yes." Caledonia replied, "But how can we get it without setting the curses off?"

Hermione waved her wand, "Accio Cup!" but it was no use. "Oh, I forgot!" She bemoaned.

Caledonia frowned and turned to see Griphook standing in the entrance with Draco and the other goblin. Her eyes went across the sword and turned to Hermione. "The sword." Hermione opened her bag, pulled out the sword, and threw it to Caledonia. She took it and reached up with the sword to grab the goblet. Ron came and lifted her by the waist, giving her more height and advantage, careful to not touch the treasure.

"Hurry!" Draco called after them. "They're coming!"

Hermione muttered frantically under her breath, drew out the wand, and swished it, "Levicorpus," toward Caledonia.

She began to float out of Ron's hands and reached for the cup, the sword tip snagged the handle and slid down the blade. However, her foot hit a suit of armor and soon, hot replicates of armors burst out, filling the place, causing the three to stumble and things around them began popping, burning them and surrounding them.

Caledonia scrambled backward while Ron and Hermione struggled to clear from the fast filling boiling cavern of treasures. They were waist deep in the treasure, struggling to get out and she turned, grabbing the cup and threw it toward Draco. As he caught the cup, he yowled as it scalded his hands and burst forward dozen of cups at his feet.

Draco paled as he saw his wife and her friends being drowned in treasures and whipped out his wand and shouted few spells, pulling them out of the molten hot metals toward the mouth of the vault. Red, blistered and burned, Hermione, Ron and Caledonia scrambled out. The tiny goblin, Griphook had caught onto Ron's jacket and scrambled out last, waving his spidery hand toward the vault door, closing it behind them.

Caledonia quickly grabbed the goblet with her skirt and tore part of it off, wrapping it up and shoving it down in her purse. She turned to the goblin, angry look upon her face as the small goblin twisted his ugly face in contempt, and he shouted, "Thieves! Thieves! Help!"

She spat at him, wrenching the Gryffindor sword from his hand, "Traitor! You know the cause we fight for…"

Draco tugged her arm, "Come on, we got to get out of here." He urged her and they saw several goblins running down at them. He drew out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" Ron, Hermione and Caledonia followed suit, shouting the spell and few goblins felled. Soon enough they saw few wizard guards coming around the corner.  
Cornered and at loss, Caledonia looked around and saw the dragon roaring and letting loose flames out of its mouth over the goblins. The wizards paused, turning back. She gasped, smiling as she held her wand toward the dragon's thick cuffs, shouting, "Relashio!" The cuffs broke free.

She ran, yelling, "This way!" Her wand did not hesitate shooting spells toward the wizards and goblins that advanced them.

"Caledonia?" Draco cried, "What are you doing?" he asked, panicked as he saw her climb up the dragon's scaly hide toward its back.

Hermione and Ron gasped, following Draco as they reached the dragon's side, careful to avoid its rearing head spewing flames blindlessily. The dragon didn't realize he had gained few riders upon its back and as his riders settled between his wings, he reared, realizing he had been free from the shackles and roared.

They held on for their dear lives as the dragon unfurled his tattered wings and began scaling the cavern wall toward the top.

"We'll never get out, it's too big!" Hermione screamed as they saw the cave hole above was too small. However, the dragon, as if answering, belched flame, blasting the tunnel and the hole crumbled. By its force, it clawed and crawled out, fighting for his freedom. They held on, their eyes screwed shut against heat and dust, deafened by the cracks and crumbling of the rocks.

Hermione shot a spell past, "Defodio!" Draco and Ron followed suit, helping the dragon to enlarge the hole and soon, they passed the underground lake and the great beast sensed freedom and with final thrust, thrashing its great tail, it shot toward the sky above leaving behind a crumbling and shell shocked Gringott bank.


	31. Chapter 31

Part Three: Ten

They flew over London, exhausted but thrilled that they managed to escape from Gringotts, albeit unscathed. The dragon kept beating its massive wings, blindly flying wherever it could be free. They noticed that they were heading somewhere north over the highland.

"Now what?" Ron asked, his arms getting tired holding onto the dragon's back.

"We're dropping." Caledonia replied as she noted the dragon was beginning to dip lower toward a large lake in the valley.

"Suppose we jump?" Draco asked, peering over Caledonia's shoulder where they were clutched on the back of the dragon.

"When?" Hermione asked, wanting to get off but knowing the dragon wouldn't just land. "I don't think the dragon will land."

"It's not going to." Draco replied.

Caledonia let go of the spinal horns of the dragon and shouted, "Now!" as she pushed herself off, freefalling toward the water below. The other followed suit and they all shot deep into the water and kicking against the gravity pulling them to the depth, striving for the surface.

Caledonia gasped, flashes and emotions shot through her that wasn't her own. She saw through Voldemort's eyes, felt his rage as he screamed the curses, killing left and right at the Gringotts bank. It came and went like flashes and she was frozen, unable to snap out of it.

Draco surfaced and saw Hermione and Ron surfacing as well. "Where's Caledonia?" He asked worriedly. "She was the first to jump."

"She didn't come up?" Ron asked.

Hermione gasped. "No..."

Draco paled and ducked under the water and saw Caledonia floating toward the bottom of the lake, slowly disappearing into the darkness. He could see how still she was, as if she had been stupefied. He kicked and swam toward her. When he was able to grab her arms, he saw her face, her ebony hair billowing like liquid ink and her eyes were clouded jade. He knew she was having a vision at the inopportune time. He then turned, strained for the surface and dragged her along.

"He's been down under there a long time." Hermione chewed her lips worriedly as she knelt on the shore, watching the surface of the lake where Draco had disappeared.

"Think Caledonia got hurt jumping down there?"

"I don't think so. If she did, we would've too." Hermione theorized. She gave a yelp as Draco shot up and ran into the water, helping him to drag Caledonia to the shore. "What happened?" She asked, noticing that Caledonia wasn't responding.

"My good guess... You-Know-Who."

The Dark Lord roared as he swished his wand around wildly, killing everyone in his path as he strode through the destroyed hall of Gringotts. Wizards and goblins alike fell to the floor lifelessly as their blood mingled, staining the once pristine marble floor among the debris.

Lucius and Narcissa, having the most unfortunate luck, had been whisked away with Lord Voldemort to investigate Gringotts and found the aftermath and watched on in horror as Voldemort blew his top off. They stood in the entrance, cowering, unsure of their own fate.

The Dark Lord stopped, breathing heavily as he gazed around, there were none left alive and he walked slowly, investigating the bloodbath and the destruction, seeking what he wanted to find. He snarled as he peered down in the hole that the dragon had once made seeing the far below of the vault below Gringotts. Hissing, he turned and walked though the fallen bodies, softly speaking to his snake.

_"The boy has discovered our secret, Nagini." _

_"My lord, I do not taste the boy in the air." _The snake replied.

Voldemort paused, looking around and asked, _"Surely, my dear? He learned about them, he had destroyed the others. He must be the one. Who was here?" _

The snake hissed and rose it's large head into the air, swishing softly as her tongue darted, tasting the air, delicately smelling the blood and the dust and replied, _"Red one was here, with the fuzz head... Dragon boy and his mistress." _

The Dark Lord turned to his beloved pet, _"Draco and Caledonia?" _

"_Yess..."_

Voldemort's pale face darkened as he considered the snake's finding and turned to the elder Malfoy couples. He hissed softly as he walked toward them. _"It makes us vulnerable. We must deploy all of our forces now to find him. You, my beloved, must stay close."_

Lucius bowed as Voldemort came up to him, "My lord?"

Looking down at the once Lord of the Malfoy lineage, "Your arm." Lucius raised his left arm and winced as Voldemort pressed his wand to the mark, calling the others to meet. "It's time."

Caledonia gasped and sat up quickly and regretted doing so, grabbing her throbbing head. She peered between her fingers that had pressed on her scar and saw Draco, Ron and Hermione staring down at her, dripping wet. She realized she was wet and cold as well.

Draco reached over and pulled her hand away gently, taking in stock of her scar and scowled. "He got to you, didn't he?"

She blinked in response and remained silent for a bit before replying, "He was angry. Really angry. He knows now that we've been hunting for his Horcruxes. Actually," She turned to Hermione and Ron. "Just you two with Harry. That's all." She accepted Draco's help to stand up and the four proceeded changing their clothes as Hermione handed over the dry clothes she had in her bag.

"What does he know exactly?" Hermione asked as she handed shirts to Draco and Ron who proceeded to strip off their wet ones.

"He was really angry, you know. Made a massacre at the Gringotts. I don't feel sorry for Griphook, he swindled us." Caledonia replied and huffed as she unbuttoned her corset and peeled it off her body with distaste on her face. "He was thinking of all of his Horcruxes. He knows they've been destroyed. There's two left and seeing his thought really confirmed what I had guessed was the last of the two."

"So, what's he going to do now?" Ron asked.

Caledonia met his eyes. "He knows that we'll be able to kill him once the Horcruxes has been destroyed. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest."

"So, we have the cup. What's next?" Draco asked as he finished buttoning his pants.

"Draco, you know as well as I do. He's going to call us soon." Caledonia told him.

"He's going to know you've been there with us." Ron concluded as Caledonia nodded and Ron paled, "He did know now, didn't he?"

"I have an idea..."

It wasn't until sun had gone down, casting the darkness over the valley where they had camped when the Dark Mark on Caledonia and Draco's hips flared. They doubled over, gripping their hips in pain. It had never been this painful before and they knew the Dark Lord was angry, very angry and especially with them.

"We have to go." Caledonia groaned out, looking up to her friends' faces, finding them ashen pale. "Go. Meet us in Hogsmeade, if we're not there by midnight, go to Hogwarts. Do what you have to do."

"Be careful." Hermione whispered worriedly.

Draco gave a short derisive laugh, "if we make it out alive."

Ron scowled at him. "You really think this will work?"

"You'll know by tomorrow," was the snide reply before the two Malfoy disappeared.

"It was a tricky memory to make." Hermione softly said as she stared into the fire they had made, waiting around for the next step.

"That was just nasty." Ron replied, recalling the taste of the polyjuice he had drunk earlier, "never thought Essence of Malfoy would have tasted as bad as Goyle."

"Ron." Hermione tittered, rolling her eyes. "Let's pack up and get going, we have two horcruxes to destroy."

Caledonia and Draco appeared before the looming gates of the Malfoy Manor. They looked at each other, taking a deep breath as Draco gripped her hand with one hand and his other hand waving the wand to allow the gate grant them access and they walked through the irons as if they were merely air. They dared not to breathe a word.

The house looked deserted as they entered and they knew where the Dark Lord would be waiting and continued toward the study where he had favored to remain while he was visiting the manor. They paused at the grand door of the study and Draco turned to Caledonia, his hand still gripping her tightly. He stared into her eyes, fear, concern, love and absolute swam in the stormy grays.

She swallowed and closed her eyes, preparing her mind and then, her emerald orbs had opened, revealing hint of cloudy jade among the glittering green. He knew that she had fortified her mind so strongly and his had been as well. He gave a nod and pushed the door open, leading her in.

They bowed as they reached halfway across the floor. They had faced him quiet number of times yet, they still shivered and fought down the shaking of nervousness and fear, masking with pretense of loyalty.

Voldemort turned from his gazing out of the large window, sneering down at the young Malfoy couple. He walked over to them, taking in how low they had bowed with their noses touching the floor. His feet, caked with dry blood and dirt strode around them before coming in front of their faces. Silence hung in the air for long time before he hissed at his snake, "_Shall I give them benefit of doubt or finish them off?" _

To Caledonia's surprise the snake replied, _"My lord, whatever you wish. I shall happily devour them if you wish that of me."_

"_Ah, dear Nagini... I've come to like Caledonia very much... then benefit of doubt shall be it." _Voldemort smirked and flicked his wand, watching idly as Draco screamed under the cruciatus curse for a full minute before he released the young Malfoy heir. He turned to Caledonia and lifted his hand, making her rise from the floor.

Caledonia found herself as if she was bound tightly with invisible rope around her body as she was levitated in the air before the Dark Lord. He glared his serpentine eyes at her and asked, "what happened?"

She spoke softly as she dared, "See my mind, mi'lord." She stared into his ruby eyes, allowing him to see the memories she played in front of her shielded mind.

"Legimens..." Voldemort whispered as he held her to his eyelevel and then, he was in her mind as if being sucked into the pool of pensive.

Caledonia stood on the beach of the Shell Cottage, the small cottage out of her sight and she was facing the ocean. A person stood in front of her, shadowed by the bright misty sun behind him.

"How should I trust you?" Harry's voice carried over to her over the crashing of the wave. He gestured to her. "You're a Snape and a Malfoy to boot."

"Hermione's my friend, so is Ron. Let me help you, please."

The shadowed Harry crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't know. You have to prove to me that I can trust you."

"You want the Horcrux, right?"

"Yes..."

"Let me help you hunt for one."

"There is one... in the Lestrange's vault. Help me get in and I can trust you."

Caledonia stalled, looking away in the opposite direction where Harry had looked. "I don't know... lest I don't even have the access to the Malfoy's vault."

"Get me in and I will trust you."

Voldemort withdrew from her mind, glaring at her as he tightened his fist. The invisible rope tightened like a snake around her, squeezing her painfully. She gasped and bit back a whimper. He snarled, "And you helped him to get my Horcrux..."

"Milord, I had intended to double cross him and lead him on a wild goose hunt but it all went wrong... He already knew." She wasn't given a chance to finish as he mind-raped though her memories but she was long prepared.

"You told them where we are!" Harry shouted accusingly.

Caledonia looked from Draco, gasping as she felt Draco draw her away. Hermione stood to Harry's right, glaring at her. Ron appeared to Harry's left and held a wand at her. Harry was holding an accusing finger at her; their bodies were posed as if they were ready to attack them.

"No!" She cried. "I got you in the vault! You got what you want... let's go to the Headquarter and we can figure out what to do with the cup there!"

Harry shook his head. "No. It was supposed to go as we planned; we were supposed to get out without anyone noticing. Now they know I am here. He's going to know I am already here. You gave away my place."

"Give that here!" Hermione spat, grabbing Caledonia's bag.

"Stupefy!" there were two thuds and from Caledonia's view on the ground, Harry, Ron, Hermione was running toward the forest, and there were three popping noises before her memory went blank.

She yelped as she felt the invisible binding disappeared and fell to the ground in a heap. Voldemort screamed a rage and twirled around, shooting destructive spell around the room, destroying everything in his sight. She crawled over to Draco and huddled over his crumpled and shaking form.

It went on for a few minutes before Voldemort stopped, breathing heavy and standing there with his back to the two young Malfoy couple. He said lowly, "We're going to Hogwarts now. I am not waiting for Harry Potter any longer. He is there."

Draco stood up with Caledonia's help and he looked at her with worried glance. Caledonia shook her head and turned to Voldemort, "Milord, what are we to do?"

The Dark Lord smirked as he turned back to her. "Come, my love. You are going to witness firsthand how powerful I am. We're going to break Hogwarts' fortitude."

Caledonia bowed her head, "Yes." She waited as he strode past them, leaving the room to summon the other Death Eaters. She then turned to Draco, searched in her bag, and pulled out a vial. "Here… I hope they make it."

"Send the Patronus, we're not going to be able to meet them." Draco replied softly as he drank the vial and sighed in relief as the potion worked its way in his body, relieving him of the pain and after affect of the curse.

Caledonia nodded and turned, she closed her eyes and thought of her happiest memories. A tear fell from her face as she recalled her wedding, her time with Draco and her father. The silver mist appeared from her wand and Draco had to gape, taking a step back as a large majestic pale dragon take shape, nearly taking up the room. He looked to the door worriedly because it was the most powerful patronus he had ever seen and he could feel the happiness and power from it. It had soaked him to the bone with strength and joyfulness.

She opened her eyes, meeting the dragon's eyes and whispered, "It begins tonight."

Then the dragon turned and vanished into a mere wisp of star and streaked out of the room by the window and over the dark horizon toward the north. Caledonia turned to Draco and smiled softly, seeing tear streaking down his face. She stepped up to him and took hold of his cheeks, bringing his head down to touch her forehead. They stood there for long moments, getting lost into each other's eyes and sharing breaths.

"Always, by your side," he whispered.

"You're my strength, always had been," she told him.

They heard the movement at the door and turned to find Lucius staring at them with somber look on his face as he held the silver mask in his hand. He was decked in his Death Eater's robe. "It's time. Have you finished what you needed to do?"

Caledonia shook her head.

Lucius paled slightly and sighed forlornly, "Then, Merlin help us all."

Draco smirked softly, "We may not finish what we needed to do, but we're all set in places for checkmate."

"I hope so, son." Lucius told him and looked to Caledonia. "All of our lives, are in your hands little one."

"I know." Caledonia replied and swished her wand toward herself and Draco, their clothes changed into Death Eater's robes.

Ron and Hermione sat together in an abandoned restaurant, holding each other tightly as Death Eaters walked past, searching for them. When they arrived in the outskirt of the small town, the siren went off, wailing across the town, warning of newcomers. They knew the Death Eaters had set it in place to detect them and Harry Potter.

"This is crazy," Ron muttered softly under his breath.

"Come on." Hermione whispered and they both darted though the restaurant and around into the alley, making their way to the back part of the town that they knew would lead to Hogwarts.

Hermione reached the gate and shook it, finding it locked. Ron looked about, trying to think of a different way out.

"In here." They turned to see an old man at the doorway gesturing for them to hurry inside. They quickly entered past the shabby door into the basement. They were surprised when they took look of the man.

"Did you get a look at him?" Ron asked astonished. "For a second, I thought it was…"

Hermione nodded, "I know. Dumbledore." They glanced around to find themselves in the room below the Hogs' head and saw a portrait of a young girl that looked down at them with placid smile.

"You bloody fools." They turned to see the man hobbling down the stairs, "what were you thinking coming here? Have you any idea how dangerous it is?"

Hermione peered at him and told him, "you're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother."

The man gave a disgruntled hums as he placed down a tray of food and goblets. Ron and Hermione grabbed the food, wolfing them down. They were hungry and the last time they ate was before they left the Shell Cottage. The older wizard stared at the two and asked, "Thought Harry Potter'd be with you both. Where is he?"

Hermione shook her head. "We had to split up."

Ron nodded and replied around mouthful of sandwich, "He told us to go to Hogwarts. We have to get there tonight."

"The elf, Dobby. Where is he?" Aberforth asked.

"He's dead." Hermione said sadly.

"Sorry to hear it. I liked that elf." The old man murmured as he took a drink out of the goblet.

Hermione placed her empty goblet down and wiped her mouth. She asked, "do you hear from the others much? From the order?"

"The order's finished." The man spat and continued with distaste in his voice. "You-Know-Who's won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves."

Ron frowned and shook his head. "No. We need to get in Hogwarts tonight. Dumbledore gave Harry Potter a job, us a job to do."

"Did he now? Nice job? Easy?" Aberforth sneered.

Hermione gasped softly and snapped, "we've been hunting horcruxes. We've been told the last one's inside the castle, but we'll need help getting in."

Aberforth waved his hand and glared at the two, "That's not a job my brother's given you. It's a suicide mission. Do yourself a favor, kids, go home. Live a little longer."

"Dumbledore trusted Harry to see this through." Ron replied.

"And where is the Boy-Wonder? He's been gone for a long time and not a single person had seen him in public. Most of us think he's dead."

Hermione's hands fisted tightly and she spat at him, "Is that what you think? We've been with him the entire time, hunting and running in the past year. We're almost finished with this. Dumbledore trusted Harry to do so."

"What makes you think you can trust him? You think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him; did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?" The older wizard gestured to the portrait behind them.

Hermione turned and looked at the young girl in the picture. "Why should he…?"

"Keep secrets? You tell me."

Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her next outburst. "We get what you're saying. We're no different from Dumbledore. We have our own secrets. Everyone does. We trusted him, which is enough."

"That's a boy's answer. Children who go chasing horcruxes on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell them where to start. You're lying! Not just to me, that doesn't matter. To yourself as well. That's what a fool does. You two don't strike me as fools. I'll ask you again. There must be a reason."

Hermione crossed her arms, "We're not interested in what happened between you and your brother. We don't care that you've given up. We trusted the man we knew. And we need to get into the castle tonight."

Aberforth looked at the two, gave a small nod, turned to the portrait, and told the girl, "You know what to do."

They watched as the girl turn and walk away, fading away in the distance of the painting. Ron asked, "Where have you sent her?"

"You'll see soon enough." Aberforth replied.

"That's your sister, Ariana, isn't it? She died very young, didn't she?" Hermione asked.

"My brother sacrificed many things. On his journey to find power including Ariana. And she was devoted to him. He gave her everything… but time." He looked at them and then walked out of the room, taking the tray of empty plates and goblets.

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore." Hermione sighed and shook her head, "He did save our lives twice. Sending Dobby, obviously and just tonight."

"Doesn't seem like someone who's given up." Ron whispered and they waited.

Hermione peered closer to the portrait. "Seems like she's coming back."

"Who's that with her?" Ron asked as they watched Ariana come closer to the frame. The frame moved to the side, revealing a tunnel and they gasped as a familiar face came to view.

"Neville!" Ron cried.

Draco and Caledonia, dressed in their Death Eater's robe and wearing their mask, followed Lucius into the grand ballroom of the manor. They had been given the finest silver masks to replace their gray ones. She swallowed hard as she stared at the sight before her, the room was filled with hundred of Death Eaters. She knew he had close to a thousand in numbers, but only there were families of thirteen closest that was held in highest rank. She glanced to Draco and saw him pale slightly behind his mask. She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Draco asked quietly.

Caledonia shook her head and smiled. "They're only numbers; it's the head honcho we have to focus on."

"Right. He has the snake with him, how can we get to it?"

Caledonia turned to see Voldemort in the center, taking in count of his loyal follower. His snake coiled around his feet, protected by himself. "I'm not quite sure. But I feel this isn't the time. One thing at a time."

Draco gave her a disbelieving look. "I don't know what we're supposed to do right now!"

Caledonia gave a wry chuckle. "Me either. But let's get to Hogwarts first. This is, as we always do, the last plan and we wing it."

"Yay, the fun part," Draco muttered.

Voldemort turned and smiled at them, "Ah. Come here." He waved at them to come by his side. Draco and Caledonia walked to stand by the Dark Lord's side. "Good, we're ready. I daresay, my victor is nigh."

"Yes, milord." Caledonia told him, giving him a fake smile.

He looked to her and took her shoulder, "We go now." The snake coiled around his ankles and Caledonia gripped Draco's hand hard. They disappeared in black mist.

Neville, Ron and Hermione stood from the portrait doorway, looking down into the large room that once was Dumbledore's Army training room in Room of Requirement. It was filled to brim with students looking worse to wear. They were cheering at them as they climbed down the ladders and stood before the crowd.

They looked on to Hermione and Ron with expectant look. Finally, Seamus asked, "Where's Harry? He should be with you two."

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look and Ron answered, "He is. He was with us the whole time in the past year, looking for way to destroy Voldemort."

Hermione stepped up to Ron's side and nodded, "Yes. We had to split up tonight. He asked us to find something in the castle. We believe it's going to happen tonight."

"Where did he go?" Cho asked.

"We don't know." Hermione admitted. "We were supposed to hear from him by midnight."

Ginny stepped up, "We should trust them." She was one of the few that knew why Ron and Hermione weren't telling the full truth. "What should we do?"

"Get ready." Ron replied.

Everyone cheered but Ginny snapped, "Quiet!" The room fell silent and looked to her, "Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade." All eyes turned to Ron and Hermione who paled.

There were a loud voice speaking, washing over the Hogwarts. "All students, report to the Great Hall. All students, report to the Great Hall."

"Blimey…" Ron muttered, "We should've waited…"

"I don't think it was Harry Potter that was spotted… it was us and they thought he was with us." Hermione whispered.

Soon, everyone gathered in the Great Hall, lined in rows, silently waiting as the professors lined the wall, watching on with curiosity. Severus Snape, the current Headmaster walked through the rows of students and turned to the crowd, looking on every one of them with his dark scowling eyes. The two Death Eaters teachers, the Carrows, stood behind him, grinning maliciously.

Severus had heard that Harry Potter had been spotted tonight in Hogsmeade and he was frankly worried for his daughter. However, he had to play his part to the end, playing the mean old bat of the dungeon. He had held his part up pretty well the entire year; however, few knew his true side.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour." He announced. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening… Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." There were murmuring among the students but Snape quieted them all, "Now. Should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter… they will be punished… in a matter consistent with the severity of their transgression." Several professors looked weary and worried. "Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events… who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty." Severus stepped down from the platform and walked among the students, watching their faces. He could see few guilty faces and wondered if the rumor was true. "Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of potter's movement. I invite them to step forward now."

The students remained silent as their eyes were downcast. Then to Severus surprise, Ron walked out from the students and stood before Severus. Ron gave a haughty look, "Well, you might try to punish me, but I am no longer a student here. You see, despite everything you Death Eaters do, you have security problem. Headmaster." From behind Ron, the Great Hall doors opened and came through Hermione with the Order of Phoenix flanking her.

Severus had to bite back a smile as Kingsley said, "I am afraid, it's quiet extensive."

Ron turned back to Severus, "How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them what happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him." Ron knew it was a bit much but had to goad Severus to step up and partly, in revenge of all of his harsh teaching all those years. "Tell them!"

Severus nearly snarled at Ron. The boy was brash, a loud mouth at the same time. But he had to admit Ron's loyalty to Harry Potter was true. He knew his daughter had chosen good friends. He whipped out his wand and Minerva McGonagall stepped in, pushing Ron to the side, brandishing her wand. The students parted, giving them room.

They stared at each other, holding wands high. Then, a loud roaring noise filled the room and they all looked up to the ceiling to see shining white light streaking and coming down to settle in the center of the room. Everyone looked on in awe as a majestic shimmering pale dragon settle in between Severus and Minerva. The dragon looked around and from his mouth spoke a soft voice that few recognized, "It begins tonight."

Then the dragon dissipated and everyone murmured, realizing that Severus Snape was also gone.

Crowd of Death Eaters appeared out of thin air on the high hill overlooking Hogwarts beyond the castle's barrier. The sky was cloudless and black, the moon full and shining. The crowd parted as the final popping sound faded and a pale figure walked to the head of the hill with few of his best leading Death Eaters in tow.

On his right was Caledonia and Draco Malfoy. He looked down to the castle that once was his home six decades ago and not a single remorse was felt. Bellatrix crackled on his left and settled to peer from his side.

Voldemort chuckled, "They never learn." He quieted a moment and said softly, "Such a pity."

A tall Death Eater stepped up from behind, asking with quavering voice, "My Lord, shouldn't we wait… ?" He fell silent as Voldemort glared at him. "My Lord." He bowed and stepped back among the crowd.

Caledonia felt Draco squeeze her hand and she glanced at him. She saw concerns in his eyes and she shook her head once and turned to Voldemort. "Milord, you're sure he is there."

"Yes, little one." Voldemort softly said only she heard him. He turned his head to look at her and his ruby eyes softened then hardened as he glanced at Draco. "The Malfoy had lost their uses to me long time ago. However, you, Caledonia had been their saving grace for your love for him." He reached out and caressed her cheek with a finger. She stared at him with bemusement. "I am the Slytherin heir and it was expected of me to carry on my lineage, however, in my choices, I had rendered myself unable to. I have come to chose you as my heir, Caledonia."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I am honored, milord."

Voldemort looked at her and tilted her head up, "There is something in the castle that has not been destroyed, I must have it. You and Draco go and get it."

"Milord, what is it?" She asked softly.

He stared into her eyes, giving her images of a gray female ghost, the banner of Ravenclaw and then the shining diadem. Then it was all. "That. Get it, we win the war and you will wear it upon your head as the next ruler of the wizard world." He grinned and then his smile faded fast as he glared hard at Draco. "Kill Harry Potter's friends. Leave Harry Potter to me."

Draco bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

"Go." Voldemort waved his hand to them in dismissal.

Draco and Caledonia gripped hands and disappeared.

Voldemort chuckled, "Begin." He shot his wand out and the other Death Eaters followed, casting the blasting charm upon the shield of Hogwarts, working to eradicate it.

Draco twirled to Caledonia as they appeared in the forest in front of the gate. "What did he want you to find?"

She gave him a small smile, threw aside her silver mask into the forest, and searched in her bag. "A diadem."

"The last Horcrux?" He asked as he began to strip off the Death Eater's robe and the toss it along with his mask.

"Yea." She pulled out the two golden vials she had held on for nearly a year. "Caledonia's going to take a day off." She swished her wand on herself, her gown changed into a simple shirt, jean and jacket along with shoes. She then exchanged her mother's wand for Harry Potter's wand. "We're going to go in, get the crown, help everyone and kill the bastard."

Draco grinned and nodded. "I'll lead the Slytherin. You take the rest. Blaise should have everyone ready."

"Good." Caledonia said and moved to embrace Draco and they stood there, holding each other for long moments. The sky was lit up with bluish white magic, the shield flickering and cracking. Their lips met and they stood there, not caring for few moments and savoring each other.

"Be careful." She said softly as their foreheads touched after they broke apart for air.

"You too, I don't want to lose you."

"I know." She gave him a smile, stepped back, uncorking the vials, and drank it. He watched as her feminine form morphed into Harry Potter. He reached in her bag, pulled out the glasses, and handed it to him.

Without words, they walked through the hidden gate and with one last look at each other, they parted across the lawn, Draco heading for the dungeon side of the castle and Harry headed directly into the castle, to find chaos.


	32. Chapter 32

Part Three: Eleven

Hermione and Ron looked about in the Great Hall, seeing everyone gasping as the patronus dragon disappeared. Professor McGonagall stepped down from the stage, strode to the two, and asked, "Is it true that Potter is here?"

Before they could answer, there were more gasps and murmurs behind them. They turned to see Harry Potter entering the Great Hall, drawing attentions.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped in relief and ran to him, hugging him and whispering, "We thought you were gone."

Ron went up to him, "Yeah… Are you serious with the dragon?"

Harry smirked slightly as he looked around, "Oh, everyone heard?"

"Yeah."

"Potter." Professor McGonagall started then, there was ominous noise filling the room and several girls started to scream. Harry began to waver and drop to his knees as his mind was being overwhelmed by the noises.

Then the all too familiar voice that was everyone's nightmare spoke, "I know that many of you will want to fight." Voldemort's voice was powerful and lacing in everyone's mind with pain and torture and things of nightmares come true. "Some of you may even think that to fight is wise… but this is folly! Give me Harry Potter." All eyes turned to Harry as he stood and walked though the room to the other end. "Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour."

Then, their minds fell into deathly nothing, leaving them with ringing silence.

A shrill voice spoke and all turned to see Pansy pointing a finger to Harry, "What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" Few Slytherins behind her stared at Harry, daring him to make a move. The others stepped away.

Draco stepped out from the Slytherin crowd and walked toward Harry, everyone held their breath as they expected Draco to grab him and turn him over. They watched as Draco came face to face with Harry. Their faces were so close that he whispered so softly that no one could hear. "Remember, always by your side. We're ready." Harry gave a tiny nod.

Then to everyone's surprise, Draco turned and stood by Harry, his arms spread to shield him. Blaise stepped up and joined Draco's side. Ginny went to their side and stood by Blaise, looking up at him and smiling. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Dumbledore Army gathered around Harry.

Pansy gasped in anger, "Draco! How dare you!"

Draco sneered at Pansy. "I've learned long ago where to stand. I stand with the winning side."

"You bastard! What about Caledonia? Where is your whore? Isn't she with him?" Pansy spat.

Draco gave a wry chuckle, "I know where she is. She's safe and no, she won't ever stand with the so called Dark Lord."

"Students out of bed!" Flich screamed as he came running into the hall. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and snapped, "They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!"

Flich paused, holding his cat tight to his chest as he responded with a squeak. "Oh. Sorry ma'am."

The elderly transfiguration woman stepped toward Flich, "As it happens, Mr. Flich, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you, please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin house from the hall."

"Professor…" Draco interrupted and the woman turned, her eyebrow raised at him, "Many of us would like to help. I know of few that won't."

Minerva's head bowed, "Please, point out who Mr. Flich should escort away."

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" Flich asked as Draco gestured to the other Slytherins to join Harry. Many parted and moved away. Pansy, Vincent and Theodore Nott were forced to go with Flich along with few other Slytherins they had managed to recruit in the last few weeks.

Minerva waved her hand, "The dungeon would do." Everyone cheered. She then turned to Harry, "Potter." He paused and looked back at her, "I presume you have a reason for returning. What is it you need?"

He shook his head, "Time, professor. As much as you can get me."

"Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle." She told him and looked at him for a moment, "Potter. It's good to see you."

Harry smiled at her, "It's good to see you too, professor." He then turned to Neville, slapping his arm, "Hold the fort, Neville." Then, he moved though the crowd to leave the Great Hall and into the corridor. Ron, Hermione and Draco went after him.

"Harry!" He paused and turned to his friends, "Hermione and I have been thinking. It doesn't matter if we find a horcrux." Ron began.

Draco stood to Harry side and frowned, asking, "What do you mean?"  
Hermione held up the bag, "The sword is gone."

"When did this happen?" Harry asked as he began to search in his bag and noticed the sword was indeed gone.

"We don't know. We can't destroy the horcrux." Ron explained. "But we've been thinking."

"Ron was thinking. It was his idea… it's brilliant." Hermione supplied.

Harry noted the awe on Hermione's face and had to bite down a laugh. It was about time that she realized her admiration for the redhead, and what a terrible timing. Ron continued, oblivious what was happening, "You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang, right?"

Draco gaped, "That was years ago."

"Yeah, we know where they are. We're going to get one." Ron replied.

Harry nodded as he reached into the bag and pulled out the parchment. "Okay, but take this. You're gonna need it to find me." He then turned to go up the stairs.

Draco called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To get the diadem. You go handle the Slytherins and help Neville with the defenses."

"Be careful, Harry." Draco said and was received a smile.

Harry ran up the stairs, pushing his way through the crowd of students running here and there, many of the older students were gathering the younger ones and directing them somewhere safe to stay. Professors and the staff, along with the Order were whipping out their wands, casting spells to build up the castle's defense. He turned his head to the window and saw blue glowing magic that covered the sky above Hogwarts.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Luna asked as she appeared by Harry's side.

Harry turned to her and nodded, "Yeah."

"You're looking for something." Luna concurred.

Harry nodded. "I know where it is. It's just… the whole thing's crazy."

Luna smiled at him dreamily, "Everyone's crazy." Her eyes fell downcast, staring at Harry's wand in his hand and then to the necklace hidden under his shirt. "You be careful. Keep yourself safe, you wouldn't want to hurt the little one." The girl said and turned, seemingly to flounce off dreamily into the chaotic crowd.

Harry stared after her with bemusement in his face, wondering what the young woman was trying to say and shook his head. "Whatever." He pushed his way through the crowd and sighed as the hallway began to become desolate and he walked though.

Passing an open court, he paused, noticing a ghost standing looking out to the ground below and the sky, tinged with blue, straining under the volley of the bombardment from the Death Eaters. He recognized the ghost and stepped into the overlook balcony.

"You're the Grey Lady. The Ghost of the Ravenclaw Tower," Harry said.

The ghost turned, softly snapping, "I do not answer to that name." She had morose look on her face, seeming that she had died with sadness centuries ago. She moved to flee.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry reached to her. "It's Helena, isn't it? Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter."

The ghost, ethereal and beautiful, pale and grayish to all but Harry could see that she once was a beautiful vibrant woman, with long brunette locks and colorful gowns, perhaps, of indigo blue, silver and gold. He knew a little bit of her story, how she came to die and all that. She asked, "are you a friend of Luna's?"  
He nodded, "Yes." He moved to stand against the pillar, watching the ghost half-hide behind a column. "I thought to stop and talk to you first before I do something."

"Of what?" The ghost asked, looking to the sky where barrage was continuing to crack the shield. "It's an unusual time for you to chat idly, especially with a ghost."

Harry smiled slightly, "It has a lot to do with you. You see, I am on my way to destroy a diadem. The lost diadem of Ravenclaw."

The ghost turned and made to leave, "Do what you want." She nearly snarled.

"Wait." Harry called to her. "I mean it; I am going to destroy it. I know where it is and what it is now."

Helena turned and rushed into his face, "Another swore to destroy it many years ago. A strange boy with strange name."

"Tom Riddle."

"But he lied!"

"He lied to many people." Harry replied softly, seeing the rage turning her soft gray eyes into black.

She yelled most frightfully, "I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled it with dark magic!"

Harry closed his eyes as she rushed though him and then turned to catch her before she left. "I can destroy it once and for all. That's why I am here, to make sure with you first."

"Why should I care?" Helena retorted.

"The crown is what made you who you are long ago." Harry told her. "You've become a ghost, with unsatisfied end because of the crown. You stole it from your mother out of anger, she died, and Baron killed you and himself in the end. The thing is; will you find peace once it is destroyed?"

Helena, having remained faced away from Harry turned slowly, looking at him. "Strange. You remind me of him a bit… yet, you are not. I know who you are… I believe you will destroy it."

"Then, I am content to do so."

"It's been a long life as a ghost for me, I do not know if it will bring me peace."

Harry nodded as he moved to the entrance and turned back to her, "I hope you find it inside yourself. Thank you." He then turned and left, leaving the ghost to ponder as she vanished in a ball of light.

Sirius was immensely proud of Harry, how he had handled himself in the Great Hall. However, he was disappointed and confused about his long time friend, Severus. As Harry had left the Great Hall, he turned and grabbed Remus, "Come on, we need to check something out." He dragged the werewolf with him, making dash down the hall as the students began to run about everywhere.

"Sirius, what is it?" Remus asked as he pried his friend's hand off his arm. "Why are we going to the headmaster's office?" They reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"White Phoenix." Sirius said and the gargoyle moved aside. "The way Severus left, something's not right."

Remus caught on and hurriedly after Sirius up the spiraling staircase and they barged into the Headmaster. They stopped, staring at the end of the room.

"I should've expected you two to come here…" Severus said as he turned to the two. "What is it you want?"

Sirius stepped up, "What the hell was that in the Great Hall?"

Severus sighed. "Even though we are on the eve of the battle, I still must remain in play."

Remus shook his head in frustration. "You should've seen Draco. He actually stepped up and defended Harry Potter before all of the Slytherins."

The potion master nodded. "I know." He gestured to the portraits around the office. Sirius and Remus looked and gaped. Sure enough, there were several images of each room in the castle. A large one was displaying the Great Hall. "This is how the Headmaster watches over Hogwarts, he know and see all in the castle by these portrait." He chuckled. "Harry is a brave, brave person. I am proud of him."

"Why can't you help us on our side?"

Severus shook his head, "He will call me soon." He held his left arm; it had been tingling like mad since Voldemort had appeared outside the castle's boundary. "There's one small part for me to face…"

Remus and Sirius looked to each other. "What is it?"

"Dumbledore had played every part of this whole thing, even beyond from the grave." Severus wearily told them as he sat down in the chair and rubbing his forehead. "As much I loathe what he had done, he used every one of us as a pawn from the beginning."

Sirius frowned and banged his hands on the desk, "You're beginning to sound like the old man. I wonder if that's what being a headmaster does to you."

Severus gave a wry smirk, "when you live under his shadow long enough, you begin to wonder your sanity." He shook his head. "My time is up…" He turned to the large glass window and outside; they could see the shield being wrecked with barrage of bombardment spells from the Death Eaters. "I've kept Dumbledore's secret for longest time, now tonight, Harry will know and it will be up to him."

Remus sighed, "Sirius. Come on, we should help the others."

"But what about Severus?" Sirius protested.

Remus shook his head and pulled the animagus away from the desk, leaving the dark shrouded man to himself. "He has his own battle to deal with. Come."

The two Marauders left the office, leaving Severus alone to his thoughts.

Ron and Hermione stood before the door with snakes upon it. Hermione watched as Ron hissed sound toward the snake on the door and gasped as it moved.

"Harry talk in his sleep, have you noticed?" Ron said as the door opened.

Hermione replied, "no, of course not."

They walked toward the skeleton remain of a large snake in the room, its jaw open in eternal state. Ron knelt before the dead giant snake, looked at dozens of sharp fangs, and took one. Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out the cup.

"You do it." Ron told her.

She backed and shook her head, "I can't." He reached and took the cup and handed her the fang.

"Yes you can." He told her with confident and placed the cup on the floor between them. She gave him one look, raised the fang, and brought it down upon the cup.

Voldemort watched as his Death Eaters worked to break down the barrier. He smirked, happily that his army was already scattered on the ground around the castle. The quidditch pitch had fallen and burned. There were numbers of his followers heading for the bridge on the other side.

Then, all the sudden, he felt pain tearing though his soul and his body. He yelled.

Ron and Hermione watched as the fang pierced the cup and it sent tumbling sideway. They gasped as torrent of water rose from the end of the pool in the Slytherin Chamber. They got up and ran backward, pillar of water twisted and churned and they could see face of the Dark Lord writhing in the water. They couldn't out run the water and slowed, watching in horror as the water drenched them and it was all over.

Harry had been running through the chaotic crowd, trying to make his way to the Room of Requirement but fell as searing pain shot through his head and he gasped, breathing hard, waiting for the pain to subside.

Down in the chamber, Ron and Hermione gazed around the drenched place then to each other. She looked up at him and he down at her, he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. All she could think was, finally. They broke apart, laughed uncomfortably, and hugged.

The Dark Lord filled with anger and pain screamed and blasted a powerful magic toward the shield, letting loose all of his anger and frustration and pain through the Elder wand he held. The wand began to smoke slightly and he gasped, pulling back to stop his barrage. He noted a crack going down the wand and realized something. He wasn't the master of the wand and it couldn't contain his full power.

Harry stood up, gasping softly. He knew one Horcrux had been destroyed and Voldemort knew. He also discovered Voldemort now realizes he isn't the master of the Elder Wand. He hurried though the crowd and already Death Eaters was invading the castle. There were loud explosions that shook the place and Harry ducked as one Death Eater hurling though the air, shooting curses and hexes. He raised his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" The Death Eater was sent spiraling into the wall.

"Draco!" Blaise called after the blond.

"Blaise, did you make sure the other Slytherins are under lock?" Draco asked as he made his way through the crowd to the tall dark Slytherin.

"That's the thing. Most of them are in the common room, being watched by Flich. Three of them slipped away." Blaise explained.

Draco's eyes widened and he cursed, "Pansy!"

"Yeah, her, Nott and Crabbe. I asked the others, they said they heard that they're going to find Harry Potter and turn him over to Lord Voldemort."

"Fuck it to hell!" Draco yelled and turned, searching around amidst the crowd. "Go, I'll find them. I know where they'll be!"

Harry winced and ducked as the wall and columns exploded around him. He hurried as he made his way to the empty wall and stood there, closing his eyes and thinking.

Elsewhere in the castle, Ron and Hermione had dried themselves up and searched the map, looking for Harry.

"Bloody hell. We'll never find it on this map." Ron said as he looked on the map, turning it sideway every so often and opening a page here and there.

Hermione grabbed the map and pointed to the spot. "There. Harry's here."

Ron saw the name and face-palmed, "I was looking for Harry Potter and forgot that the map will only say Caledonia Lilia Malfoy. Hey, he's gone."

"I know… I just saw it." Hermione replied.

Ron looked to Hermione, "Maybe he's gone to the Room of Requirement. It doesn't show up on the map, does it? You said that last year."

She nodded, surprised. "That's right… I did." Ron grinned and walked away and she stared after him in awe, "Brilliant."

Draco paled as he ran through the debris. He had seen Pansy, Crabbe and Nott disappearing into the door ahead of him. The door vanished and became into a solid wall. He cursed softly under his breath, hopped over the debris, and stood before the wall, thinking hard to make the door appear. He wasn't sure what to think and realized that Harry had mentioned about the diadem and remembered he had also seen it once before too.

The door appeared and he entered, finding a familiar maze before him. Pansy and her goons weren't anywhere in sight.

"Malfoy!" He turned to see Ron and Hermione run to him. Ron panted and asked, "What's happening?"

"Parkinson, Crabbe and Nott are here. They're going to try to stop Harry." Draco explained.

Ron and Hermione cast each other a worried glance. "Then we better go and help." Hermione said and followed Draco and Ron into the maze of things forgotten.

"Go that way, I'll go this way." Draco said as he directed to a different direction and the three of them split up, searching.

Harry searched through the maze of forgotten things and found the abandoned cabinet that he and Draco had worked over a year ago. He stared at the cabinet and wondered for a moment if it still does work. Then, he felt it, the strange familiar tugging at his heart, turned toward a table, and saw a box. He reached out and opened the lid, finding the diadem in the box and stared at it.

His finger touched the metal, he had to admit it, it was beautiful, with blue stone in the center, elegant writing along the edge and tiny diamonds scattered on the sides. He could feel the familiar evil coming from the diadem and wondered how he didn't feel it before when he and Draco had been in the room.

"Well, well." A high pitch voice that caused the hair on his neck rise and he turned to see Pansy looking at him with the wand raised. "What brings you here, Potter?" She was flanked by Crabbe and Nott.

Feeling irritation rise in him, he turned to her, holding his wand in defense, "I could ask you the same."

Pansy laughed and rolled her eyes, "Why not? I'm here to turn you over to the Dark Lord."

"What do you expect from the Dark Lord after you turn me over to him?" Harry asked, curious to know.

Pansy tittered, "I'd get his favor and I can get my Draco back."

Harry gave a cynical snort, "Isn't he, like, married to Caledonia?"

The Slytherin girl snarled and shot a spell and Harry ducked. The other two began shooting spell and Harry scrambled backward, knocking into the table behind him, flipping the top and the box went flying, the crown shot out of the box.

He gave a small yelp as he saw the glistening crown flew in the air and into the pile of furniture. He ran behind the cabinet and nearly sighed in relief as the three Slytherins were being attacked none other by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, you all right?" Draco appeared by his side and he turned to the blond Slytherin and nodded.

"The crown," Harry told him as Ron chased the Slytherins off deeper into the maze. He got out from where he hid and started climbing on the furniture, shaking, as the whole pile was unstable.

Hermione gave a questioning look at Draco and he gave a shrug in reply. They both begin to climb and throw some furniture off to help Harry.

"It's here…" Harry whispered as he strained against a couch and tried to reach behind it. Draco and Hermione came to his side and tugged the couch until it moved enough for Harry to reach for the crow. "Ah." Harry declared as he pulled the ancient headpiece.

"Let's go." Draco said as he climbed down with Harry and Hermione. They turned as they heard blood-curdling scream rise from beyond the mountainous of junks.

To their surprise, it was Ron who came back screaming. "Run!" They began to scramble back as Ron came in view and the area behind him began to light up. "Run! Crabbe's setting the bloody place on fire!"

Draco groaned as they turned and ran, "Not the feindfyre!"

"The hell was that?" Harry asked as they scrambled, searching for a way out.

The Slytherin chuckled breathlessly, "His favorites spell, though he can't control it. It's a dark art spell!" They stopped, finding their way out blocked by roaring fire shaped like monstrous dragon.

They turned and tried a different way and only to be faced with another wall of fire. Cursing under their breath, they turned and scrambled out of the way, trying to avoid from being burned. Harry flicked his wand and pile of furniture came crashing down, slowing down the fire. However, they found themselves trapped and Draco swished his wand, throwing up a huge bubble of water wall around them as the fire came down upon them.

"We're trapped!" Hermione cried.

Ron got up from the ground where he had fallen and held up a broom. "Not really, we got this!" He began to hand one to each and they all mounted on the brooms and flew up. As they got into the air, they heard a piercing scream over the roar of the fire.

"The door is that way." Draco cried as he gestured toward where the door was. They flew, ducking and avoiding flame and falling debris.

Harry turned his head and saw Pansy and Nott on top of junk pile, looking trapped and scared. Crabbe wasn't anywhere in sight. "We can't leave them."

Ron turned his head, "He's joking, right?"

Draco had to smirk and shake his head as Harry turned and followed. "Go on, we're coming behind you."

Ron yelled behind him as he headed toward the door with Hermione. "If we die for them, Harry. I'm going to kill you!"

Harry grabbed Pansy while Draco hauled Nott by the collar and they flew toward the exit.

Hermione held her wand, using her spell to hold the doors open and keeping the fire at bay. She gasped as she saw them coming through, hurling in the air and crashing as they landed. She allowed her wand snap free and releases the spell. The fire roared and clashed in front of them.

Draco turned and saw the diadem in front of him, having fallen free from Harry jacket as he crash landed. He scrambled and grabbed the fang peeking from Ron's pocket and stabbed the crown, sorry to destroy the beauty. He gasped as the familiar black inky smoke rose from the crown and kicked it, sending it flying into the roaring fire.

They all fell back as the fire roared out of control, they could see the Dark Lord's head shape screaming and roaring in the fire, and Hermione swished her wand, slamming the doors shut before the fire could escape.

Pansy scrambled back, "You're one of them." She spat toward Draco.

"Where's Crabbe?" Draco shot, grabbing her by the collar.

"He fell." Nott replied, pulling Pansy free from Draco's grip. "Whatever, I'm out of here." They ran down the hallway, not once looking back.

Harry panted, catching breath as the pain that was not his coursed through him. He knew somewhere nearby, Lord Voldemort was screaming in soul pain as part of him died.

Nagini coiled up tighter as if in pain and hissed. Voldemort panted after the pain subsided and looked down at Hogwarts, not truly seeing the castle but lost in thought. His horcrux in the diadem had been destroyed and he wondered how. Draco and Caledonia was supposed to get the diadem. It didn't matter anymore, he had to get his snake to safety and deal with the matter about the wand that he held in his hand.

He turned and walked down the small slope of the hill where he stood overlooking Hogwarts.

"My lord?" One of the Death Eater dared to ask.

Snarling, he quickly cast "avada kedavra." The Death Eater in question fell over dead and the others backed away, allowing him space. He hissed softly to his snake, "Come Nagini. I need to keep you safe." The giant snake slithered toward the Dark Lord and they vanished in dark smoke.

Draco knelt by Harry, patting his face softly and wiping away the sweat. He could see how jaded his eyes were and wondered if his mind was lost for good.

Finally, Harry spoke. "It's the snake. She's the last one."

Draco sighed in relief and sat back, "All right, now how do we get to the snake?"

Harry shook his head and looked to Draco, seeing concern and compassion in the stormy gray eyes. "I am not sure yet."

Hermione frowned, glancing to Ron as something ran in her mind. She watched as Ron leaned forward, "Look inside him, Harry." Draco snapped his head to the redhead with look on his face. Ron ignored the Slytherin. "Find out where he is. If we find him, we can find the snake. Then we can end this."

Draco turned to Harry, "Harry…"

Harry held up a hand and whispered, "it's almost over, Draco. I have to do this." He turned his head away, staring on the floor as he searched for the Dark Lord and his eyes clouded over.

Though his mind, he found Lord Voldemort but carefully to not alert his presence and searched for the details in the surrounding. He saw boats, familiar boats that he once rode in when he was eleven years old. The dark water softly lapping against the dock and the ornate building that covered the dock. In front of Lord Voldemort was the man, his heart lurched for a moment, because the man looked like older version of Draco, but haggard and tired.

Lucius held his hands together tightly as he tried not to cower from the Dark Lord. "My lord, might it be less, uh… might it not be more prudent to call off this attack… and simply seek the boy yourself?"

Voldemort snarled. "I do not need to seek the boy. Before the night is out, he will come to me. Do you understand?" He drew closer to Lucius and sneered, "Look at me!" He slapped the other man. He scoffed then, "How can you live with yourself, Lucius? Your son is far braver than you are." He turned away and gazed out at the black water shimmering blue and gold from the backdrop of the castle. "Perhaps, it was Caledonia that gave him the strength."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius whispered, hoping that the young Malfoy couple were all right."

"Go and find Severus. Bring him to me."

Then Harry was back in his body, gasping softly. "I know where he is." He got up and said, "The boat house." They began running through the castle, ducking and sidestepping Death Eaters, debris, spells and friends alike.

They made their way toward the courtyard, ducked a giant troll, and hid behind the large fallen bell as the troll swung its makeshift scythe.

"Draco… Your father is all right." Draco turned to Harry, gave him a questioning look and Harry panted, shaking his head. "I saw him with Dark Lord."

"Come on." Ron shouted as the troll swung around and they ducked and made run for it between the troll legs across the courtyard and through the hallways of the castle, ducking and sidestepping curses. There were spiders, dementors and trolls everywhere along with Death Eaters battling with the Orders, students and probably half of the Britain's wizarding world.

They saw friends, foes wounded, and dead here and there, but they didn't stop but helped along the way as they ran to the other side of the castle to where the boat house was. They stopped at the doorway, coldness colder than the arctic over swept them, and they looked up to see thousands upon thousands of dementors coming toward them.

Suddenly, a blast of powerful joyous patronus blasted over them and blew away the dementors. They turned to see Aberforth holding his wand up with some of the Orders behind him. They turned and ran toward the stairs that led them to the boathouse and ran down.

In the boathouse, Severus stood facing Voldemort. Lucius had come and retrieved him from the office saying that the Dark Lord wanted to speak to him. He knew it was time as foreseen by the late Headmaster.

Voldemort turned to Severus and held up his wand, the Elder Wand. "This refuses to obey. Why?"

The four teenagers arrived and heard as they ducked outside the boathouse, seeing two shadows through the murky glass. Draco held Harry's arm while they crouched, listening.

Severus softly replied, controlling his emotions as usual before the Dark Lord. "You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my lord, in the last few hours alone."

Voldemort looked angry, "No." He waved his hand, "I am extraordinary but the wand resists me."

The potion professor replied, "There is no wand more powerful." He had come to known that Voldemort had searched out the Elder Wand. He was surprised at the new turn of things when Voldemort learned of the Deathly Hallows recently and how his daughter had too as well. He often wondered how much Dumbledore had knew and how long. "Ollivander himself had said it." He loathed sucking up to the Dark Lord but did so anyway, "Tonight, when the boy comes, it will not fail you, I am sure of it. It answers to you and you only."

Voldemort circled the dark potion master, "Does it?"

Curious to why the wand had failed the Dark Lord, Severus asked, "My lord?"

Voldemort held up the wand for Severus to see, "The wand, does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know. Where does it true loyalty lie?"

Severus frowned slightly. It didn't make any senses. Lord Voldemort had taken the wand from Dumbledore and it should have worked for him. "With you, of course, my lord."

Ron gave Hermione a questioning look and she replied with a look telling him to shut up and wait. Draco's hand gripped onto Harry's arm, causing the raven-haired boy to look over his shoulder to Draco. Harry shook his head, relaying that he doesn't know why either.

Voldemort scoffed slightly, "The elder wand cannot serve properly because I am not its true master. The Elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine." Severus began to look worried. "You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever."

Draco's grip on Harry's arm went tighter and Harry looked back, his eyes wide as he realized the same thing. He shook his head and mouthed, "No, father isn't the master."

Draco replied with tiny bit of whisper, "But he doesn't know."

"My lord." They heard Severus said.

Harry stared at Draco and Draco frowned before his eyes went wide. Harry then nodded and gasped as they heard Severus slam back into the glass wall near them with a thud.

Harry gasped and began to yell but Draco gripped him tighter and muffled his mouth. They then heard Voldemort causally said, "Nagini, kill." And they winced as the giant snake strike several times at Severus.

Draco held onto Harry, clutching him to his chest while the boy-who-lived stifle his crying. They waited as Voldemort walked away and then disapparated with an ominous pop.

Harry tore himself away from Draco's grip and ran into the boathouse. He fell to his knees by Severus and reached out, finding his father's neck bleeding and clamped onto the wound to stop the bleeding. "Father," he whispered.

Severus turned and sighed, looking into his son's eyes. They stared at each other and a silvery tear fell from his eye. He gestured toward his face, "Take them. Take them." He whispered hoarsely. "Please, love."

"Father…" Harry replied and turned to the other three. "Quickly! Vial, a flask, something!"

Hermione stepped up, searched in her bag, pulled out a tiny flask, and handed it to Harry. Draco fell to his knees beside Harry and waved his wand, whispering under his breath of spells to seal and close the wounds. He knew he was too late, Severus had lost so much blood, yet he wouldn't give up hope.

Harry turned back to his father and with gentle hand; he scooped the tear up with the flask and stared at the silver mist in the glass. He then turned his emerald eyes to the black orbs. Severus whispered, "Take them to the pensive." Harry closed his eyes in anguish. Severus gripped Harry's collar, "Look at me." His eyes stared into the emerald eyes, "You have your mother's eyes… I love you, Caledonia." Then with a sigh, he turned his head away and his eyes closed.


	33. Chapter 33

Part Three: Twelve

Harry gasped and felt himself being pulled back. Draco's voice seemed far away but he was able to register it. "There's nothing we can do. Harry, we have to finish this."

"But father…" Harry protested softly.

"No, Harry. Honor your father's wish. Do as he says. Come on." Draco begun to pull Harry away but winced, grabbing his head.

Harry gasped, clutching his head and stumbled to support himself against the wall.

Everything went eerily silent and Lord Voldemort broadcasted his voice in everyone's head. "You have fought valiantly but in pain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste."

Ron rolled his eyes in between grimace. "Sodding bastard…" He muttered.

"My thought exactly." Draco replied as he winced from the pain in his head.

"I therefore command my force to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you… rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this… I shall kill every last man, woman and child who try to conceal you from me."

Then it was silent and their heads were left with ringing silence and lingering pain. Hermione sighed and went to Harry and touched his arm, "Harry… let's bring your father to the Great Hall…"

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione and Ron levitated Severus Snape from the floor, dark blood dripped from his robe. Draco tried to hide his grimace as he watched; he knew he had tried to seal all of the wounds so no more blood would steep out. His mentor, his Godfather, his father-in-law had finally met his end and he felt sorrow in his heart. He looked over to Harry who looked pale as he followed his friends and father slowly back to the top of the stairs to the demolished castle.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked as they entered the courtyard. Not too long ago, it was filled with Death Eaters, trolls and students fighting. Now, there was no body in sight but rubbles.

Hermione, keeping her wand steady as she carefully floated Professor Snape's body replied, "I think in the Great Hall."

They made a short flight up the steps and entered the building and sure enough, the Great Hall was filled with people, lying on the ground, wounded or dead. Other those who were not badly wounded was either helping to carry the bodies or tending to the severely wounded.

Heads begin to turn to look at Harry as he walked behind Ron and Hermione with Severus Snape. Draco was beside him. Not one made any comments as they walked by.

Professor McGonagall came up to them and with a swish of wand, she relieved Ron and Hermione of their burden, floating Severus toward to an empty spot and laid him down. Ron then ran toward his family.

Harry watched somberly as Ron fell to his knees crying as one of the twin lay motionless. George was crying as he held onto Charlie while Molly was wailing beside her dead son. Ginny was crying softly beside Bill.

Then, he turned his head to see where his father laid and he saw Remus and Tonk on the ground, side by side, their hands lay as if almost touching each other. Sirius was sitting beside Remus' head, his face in his hand as he cried softly. Harry then closed his eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat and turned around. He was unaware that Draco was close behind him and nearly stepped back but was stopped as Draco grabbed his arm.

The second that Draco's hand touch Harry's arm, Harry fell into Draco's arm and clutched onto Draco's jacket, tears streaming silently. Draco then closed his arms around the raven-haired boy and held him.

Sirius looked up, stood up, went over to the two, and closed his arms around the two and the three of them stood for a few minutes. Then, Harry broke free from their embraces and without a word; he walked out of the great hall. Draco turned and went after Harry.

"Harry." Draco called and Harry paused, turning around.

"I need to be alone." Harry told him, "I'm going to take a look at this." He held up the vial still gripped in his bloodied hand. "I'll be back."

Draco nodded and reached out, gripping the back of Harry's neck and drew their heads close that their foreheads touched. "Come back. We're all doing this together."

"Thanks for being there with me."

"Always."

Then they broke apart and Draco stood there watching as Harry walked away. He sighed and turned to go back to the Great Hall and see what he could do.

Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office and entered. It was still intact compared to the rest of the castle. He stood there wondering, his muggle thinking thought of how long it would take to rebuild the castle then he reprimanded himself, telling himself that the wizard way would had made it a whole lot faster but he knew, no amount of magic would heal the hearts who had suffered this night. He closed his eyes, fighting the rising anguish in his chest and replayed a mantra in his mind that he was doing it for all of them, to stop the Dark Lord.

He turned his head, with a flick of his hand, the large silver basin of pensive came to him, and he peered into the silvery surface. He then poured the liquid in the flask that he had held since he had gotten it from his father.

The silver tear slowly dripped into the basin like molasses and swirled, causing clouds to twist and turn in the pensive. Placing the flask in his pocket, he gripped the pensive with both hands and ducked his head into the bowl, allowing it to draw him downward to whatever memories awaits him.

A field of flower, blue sky and a large twisted tree painted the scene and there were two girls standing in the field. One of her held her hand up, showing something to another girl. They both looked like sisters; however, one was red haired and another brownish blonde.

Harry had to narrow his eyes and saw that the girls were none other than Lily, his mother and Petunia, his aunt. He stood there, watching as the scene unfold.

Lily smiled as she opened her palm to show a tiny flower rising from her hand and bloom. Petunia gasped ad a scowl came over her face and she slapped her sister's hand, sending the flower flying somewhere.

"Freak!" Petunia accused. Wounded, Lily turned and ran up the hill toward the tree and Petunia ran after her, yelling, "Come here! I'm gonna tell mummy you're a freak!" Petunia stopped at the base of the hill and Lily turned when she reached the tree. "You're a freak, Lily!"

A boy appeared out from the hole in the tree and both girls turned to him, surprised. Harry's eyes went wide as he recognized his father, Severus Snape as a young boy in ragged clothes.

Petunia started yelling again, "Come here!" Lily wouldn't budge and the older of the two turned and ran off.

Young Severus Snape picked up a leaf and the leaf flew out of his hand like a bird, fluttering toward Lily. The girl smiled and grabbed it. The boy smiled in reply.

The scene changed and Harry could find himself looking over the pond and the two young children lying under cluster of trees by the pond.

Severus was telling Lily, "She's jealous because she's ordinary and you're special."

Lily turned her head to the boy, "That's mean, Severus."

They both turned to look to the leaves above them and Severus's brow furrowed slightly, soon, the leaves fluttered out of the trees like fairies in flight swirling and flying outward. The children watched and giggled together at the sight.

Harry clutched his chest, feeling pang of sorrow filling him. It was his parents' first meeting, a simple but magical summer. The surrounding begin to change around him and he found himself in the Great Hall in the beginning of the year, a cluster of first year students waiting their turn sorting into houses. It was as if nothing had ever changed.

The hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" He turned and saw his young mother hop off the stool, smiling and looking at Severus, making her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to two boys.

"Hi, I'm James." The boy on her right said and Harry swallowed a lump in his throat to see James Potter, the man that was supposed to be his father. He looked so young, so native and perky.

Lily replied with same cheery demeanor, "Hi, I'm Lily."

Then the scene changed to somewhere in the hallway of the castle where kids were going and coming from their classes. Severus' older voice spoke with harsh tone, speaking to him. "James was lazy and arrogant. However, Lily changed that."

Harry frowned as he watched fourth years James pushes Lily and Severus apart, running down the hallway, knocking their books down and laughing at them with young Sirius. As Severus picked up the book, petite Lily stomped up to James and slapped him on the face, causing everyone turn around in shock and watch the spectacle.

"You dummy! Why did you do that?" Lily shouted at James. "I thought you were my friend."

James rubbed his sore cheek and replied with a hint of sneer, "Why are you friend with the like of him?" He gestured toward Severus.

"He's my friend, before we came to Hogwarts. It doesn't matter which houses you are in, everyone's the same before they go into Hogwarts and after they leave Hogwarts. It's the prejudice that set us all apart within the walls." She turned and went to Severus and stood by him. "If you really want to be my friend, be his friend too. You'll see that he's not a bad guy."

James looked to Sirius and then back to Lily. He shrugged, "Fine."

Sirius looked surprised and retorted, "James! You know he's Slytherin!"

Lily shot a look at Sirius, her hands on her hips as she spat at him, "You're the one to speak! Your entire family's Slytherin and you're the only one in Gryffindor! Do you really hate your family that much?"

Sirius looked like he was slapped and bowed his head, shaking. "No, Lils. You're right, lil' sis."

James stepped up to Severus, with quiet voice, "Sorry. Name's James Potter."

Severus looked at him skeptically and glanced at Lily who gave him urgent look. "Sure. Name's Severus Snape."

Sirius grinned like a mad dog, grabbing James' neck and reached over to bop Severus' shoulder, "You know me, Sirius Black. Come on, Sevvy, Lils, let's see what's Remy and Wormsie up to!"

"Why is you always butcher up our names?" Severus scowled.

Sirius laughed and the scene faded away. Harry could hear his father's voice speaking, "James had originally planned to pretend to be my friend to prove Lily wrong, but he found himself wrong and we all became best of friends through thick and thin."

Then Harry saw himself watching Lily and Severus dance in the rain, laughing softly and smiling at each other, in their final year of Hogwarts. The image changed quickly again into a private ceremony and tears started to roll down his cheeks when he recognized the room they were in.

It was the same room where Caledonia and Draco had wed. However, it was different, Dumbledore was standing to officiate Severus and Lily's wedding. James, Sirius and Remus stood to witness. There were no others. It was a simple and quiet wedding, but so loving and sweet as Severus and Lily kissed.

Everything faded to darkness and Harry turned and saw Voldemort's face loom from the darkness, he gasped and stepped back and watched as the crystal ball came in view and Trelawney's voice echoed, "Blood shall be spilled and servant and master shall be reunited once more."

An older Severus faced Lord Voldemort. "No. Don't kill me." Severus said and bowed.

Voldemort faded away and Severus changed to a young man in grief facing Dumbledore.

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman; it spoke of a boy born at the end of July."

Severus looked as if in pain and tearful, "Yes. But he thinks it's her son. My son!" He begins to scream at Dumbledore, "He intends to hunt them down, now, to kill them!"

Dumbledore looked every bit of his age, ancient and tired as he looked away. "This is unfortunate turn of event."

"Hide her. Hide them all, I beg you! Didn't I do what you asked?" Severus begged.

The headmaster looked at Severus on his knees. "I know I have asked much of you. But there is more that I have to ask."

"Anything!"

Harry swallowed, afraid to see what's next but knew what was coming. The scenery changed once more and he had to bite back a sob.

Lily was looking at her baby son, whispering lovingly, "Harry, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong."

He wanted to scream, to warn her as a figure appeared behind her. However, it was fruitless as Voldemort spoke, "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily scream rang in his head, echoing and he fell to his knees. It was the same nightmare over and over.

He thought he had returned to Dumbledore's office from the pensive but realized, it was not yet over as Severus stood there, looking so heart wrenched. "You said you would keep her safe!"

Dumbledore looked tired and haggard as he stepped away from the window he was looking out from, "you all put the faith in the wrong person, Severus."

"No, no…" Severus mumbled.

"At least, your son lives."

"He doesn't need protection anymore." Severus told Dumbledore, "The Dark Lord is gone! I am going to take him and go far away from here."

Dumbledore turned to Severus, somber look on his face. "The Dark Lord will return. And when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger. The prophecy isn't over."

Severus gave a tiny anguish wail as he clutched onto the wall. "Why? Why my son!"

"If you truly loved her…"

Severus looked up, steeling his resolve. "What must you ask of me now?"

"He will return."

"Then, no one can know."

"That I should never reveal the best of you, Severus?"

"You would risk your life every day to protect your son?"

"Always."

The scene became slightly different and Harry could tell that it happened recently few years ago. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and Severus, looking older, closer to as he was recently. Severus looked over Albus' hand; it was slowly turning black and petrified and several fingers already dead and withered.

"It will spread, Albus." Severus told the ancient wizard.

"How long?"

"Maybe a year." Severus stood up, as if upset and walks away.

"Don't ignore me, Severus." Albus said sternly.

Then there was a flash of scene and Harry recognized the Room of Requirement. Caledonia and Draco was standing together, facing the cabinet and Draco was waving his wand, whispering, "Harmonia Nectere Passus."

Images changed to where Severus was talking to Draco in the hallway, and Harry remembered exactly when. It was that night couple of years ago, he had himself seen it. Then, they were back in the office as they were before.

"We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me." Dumbledore said and Harry sank to his knees once again. It was a nightmare all over again, the one he didn't want to relive. "But should he fail, one should presume the Dark Lord… will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It's the only way. Only then the Dark Lord trusts you completely."

Harry had tears streaking down his face, knowing where this would lead and he was correct. He watched as Severus cast the final spell that ended Dumbledore's death and the Headmaster fell from the tower.

To his surprise, they returned to the office. Dumbledore was still speaking. "There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

Severus asked, "Must be told what?"

"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric Hollow to kill Harry, Lily cast herself between them and the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find: Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him."

Severus looked away, angry. "So, when the time comes… She must die?"

"Yes. Yes. I am sorry, your child must die."

"No. This cannot be. Why are you hurting everyone in this process? Caledonia, Draco… all of her friends… me and my wife."

"I am sorry, Severus."

The image changed back to Godric Hollow and Harry watched as his father cried, holding his dead mother. He could see his infant self watching on, crying and wailing.

Severus' voice overlapped the scene, his voice full of spite, "You've kept her alive so she can die at the proper moment." His tone turned into accusatory, "You've been raising her like a pig for slaughter."

Everything grew dark and Harry was left in the dark void, but he could hear Dumbledore's voice with Severus'.

"The prophecy, for a while had confused me."

Trelawney's voice came, reciting the prophecy in full, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not."

Dumbledore's voice explained. "Everything had come to full circle, except for the last part. This is where Caledonia steps in and it's in her hands."

A silver doe appeared in the void, prancing and jumping around Harry, filling him with joy.

Then, he was filled with sadness, "So, when the time comes… she must die?" Severus asked.

"Yes. She must die and Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential."

Severus appeared before him, speaking. "Harry… Caledonia. I've blamed Dumbledore for a long time, yet I worked for him, seeking retribution. But when you came back into my life, I had begun seeking a way out for all of us, only to find ourselves trapped tightly in this web. Seeing Lily once again in you, I've come to accept and forgive Dumbledore. After all, he was trapped in this as well. I wanted to tell you, I am proud of you. I love you, no matter who you are, you are my child, Lily and my hearts in one. I believe in you. Good luck."

Harry then found himself drawn from the pensive. It was over. A tear fell from his eye and splashed into the pensive bowl. He stumbled backward and sat down.

He didn't know how long he had sat there, but he knew what he had to do. He stood up and looked at his hand. It was dirty, caked with blood and grimes, yet very male. He reached for the pensive and dipped his hand into it and lifted, allowing the flow of the silver liquid though his fingers. For a moment, his hand had changed into a feminine hand. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

Moving away, he allowed the pensive return to its place in the cabinet and walked out of the door, not looking back.

It had hurt.

When Lord Voldemort had done the slashing spell upon him, cutting his skin below his neck, blood had poured. He knew it was over.

However, just to sic the snake upon him, that was just an offensive. Four times the giant snake bit him. It had hurt so much that he couldn't scream or cry out but take it in. The fangs had sunk deep into his body like hot poker, the venom seeping through his veins.

Then it was over, he was left to die in pool of warm sticky blood, alone like he had most of his life. He had allowed his eyes to close, waiting for the final draw of life. However, he felt cool hand closing over his neck, he turned and opened his eyes, in haze of pain, and he thought she had come for him.

Lily.

But then he heard, "Father" so softly and realized, he was still very much alive and it was Harry looking down at him with compassion and concern. There was so much love from his child's eyes that he cried.

Silver tears, warm against his fast cooling cheek rolled and he struggled against the numbing venom in his body to lift his arm and gesture to his cheek. He tried hoarsely to work his throat, "Take them," came out rough and again he said, "Take them. Please, love."

He saw Harry said, "Father…" but after that, everything became white noise in his ears. His heart was beating fast and erratically. His lungs, quickly overcome by the venom were fighting to take in every breath. The pain was blinding yet numbing, he couldn't tell if his body were numb or not. Then he felt the cool touch of glass upon his face and looked again to see emerald eyes of his son.

The eyes, they were so much like Lily's.

He tried to reach out to touch Harry's face but realized he couldn't feel his arms anymore. "Take them to the pensive." He softly told Harry and saw his son close his eyes in anguish. With last strength, he strained and gripped his son's collar, drawing the emerald eyes open, "Look at me." He wanted to see those eyes again, "You have your mother's eyes… I love you, "it wasn't Lily's eyes, it wasn't Harry's, but it was Caledonia's. "Caledonia."

Then, darkness came over him and he sighed. It was like floating in dark abyss and time stood still.

All he could think was the last memory of Caledonia's eyes.

The eyes stared at him and he stared back, smiling, feeling peace. Then the darkness began to brighten up, the eyes became a face, a pale smiling face with freckles across the petite nose, full red lips that he loved and long silken auburn hair that fell around the face. He gasped softly, realizing that he was standing in a meadow where he had first met Lily years ago.

This time, they weren't ten years old, but adults. She looked so beautiful and carefree, a blue flower printed summer dress hugged her figure and she was smiling at him.

"Lily."

"Severus." She replied her voice as he remembered. She reached out and took his hand, he looked down to their hands, and she felt warm and real. Her other hand came up and touched him on the cheek and he felt jolt of shock to feel her warm hand upon his face. "Yes, I am here." She replied to his unsaid question.

He stared at her, wondering and she laughed, her voice tinkled like a bell to his ears. "Oh, Severus. You are still cynical as usual."

"Lily… It's over, isn't it?" He asked.

Her smiling face changed into a sad smile. "No, Severus. It's not over. You see, our child…" She then moved her hand to rest on his chest above his heart. "She still needs you in her life."

"Caledonia? But she's grown, married. She doesn't need me anymore. I am sorry, I messed up here." Severus replied.

"You're wrong. Every child never stopped needing its parents. Caledonia still needs you in her life and you're still young. I am very proud of you; you did no wrong at all."

"But Lily… I missed you."

"I know. I've always been with you. But you're needed. Not here, but there." She gestured to the side and they turned their heads to look, a part of the meadow revealed a hole, much like a pensive showing the real world where Hogwarts demolished with bodies and warring wizards and magical creatures. It appeared to be hell compared to the bright serene meadow where they stood.

"I've been slashed, bitten and there's no way I'm still alive." Severus said as he stared down in the hole.

"But your heart still beats… Severus my love," Lily said and reached up to turn his head and he met her green eyes, "time does not pass here, and you will be with me again soon. Never stop loving. It is what redeemed you in the end."

"Yes…" Severus whispered and reached to cup her cheek with his hand. He was amazed how real she felt. She leaned up against him and their lips met.

Then, everything went dark.

Harry walked through the hall of the castle, slowly making his way to the front. He paused, staring down the steps where Ron and Hermione sat cuddled. He could hear Hermione crying softly. Draco was leaning against the pillar nearby, looking away.

Hermione gasped as she looked up to see Harry walking down toward them. "Where've you been?" She stood up.

Harry stepped down and past them and stopped. Ron replied, "We thought you went to the forest."

Looking over his shoulder, Harry gave Draco a look and Draco replied with a shrug and pushed himself away from the pillar to join them.

"You were gone a long time now." Draco softly told him.

Harry turned to Ron. "I am going there now."

Draco gripped Harry's shoulder, "Then, we should go with you."

"No." Harry replied, touching Draco's hand and gently took the other boy's hand off his shoulder and turned around. He stared into Draco's eyes.

Ron protested behind him, "You can't give yourself up now."

Hermione noticed the silence from her best friend, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry gave a soft sigh, "What is it you know?" He said more to Hermione than to Draco. "There's a reason I can hear them… the horcruxes. I think I've known for a long while, and I think you all have too."

Draco's face tightened as he closed his eyes and turned his head away in denial. A tear came free from the corner of his eye. Hermione gasped and cried, grabbing onto Harry and turning him around, holding him tight. They stood there, clutched at each other. Draco still held Harry's hand. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and stared at Ron. Ron stared back with somber expression.

"We should go with you." Hermione said.

Harry let her go. "No, kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him." Harry told her and turned, walking away toward the doors. Draco stood there and watched for a bit before going after him.

Harry entered the courtyard, walking slowly as he could. It was devoid of any souls. But he knew Draco was behind him. He paused and waited as Draco caught up with him. They both walked silently toward the edge of the Castle ground.

"Harry… Caledonia." Draco started, turning Harry to face him. "You don't have to do this."

He shook his head. "I have to."

Greif and anguish came over Draco's face. "Caledonia…"

Harry placed a finger on Draco's mouth to shush him. "No. Please." He shook his head. "Believe in me, please, that's all I ask."

"Why… why?"

"I cannot go on like this, with part of him in me."

Draco stepped back, letting Harry go. He clutched a fist to his chest, "Always, to the end." The wedding ring shone against his dirty skin.

Harry gave a small smile and clutched his hand to his chest in same fashion and Draco could see the rings on Harry's finger, shining in the light of the fire. "Semper." He then turned and walked down the sloped hill toward the forest.

Draco watched until Harry disappeared into the forest line and fell into a crouched position. Few tears fell from his eyes and he remained there for a while.

Walking into the dark forest, he turned and looked back to what had been his home for half of his life. Hogwarts stood there, demolished but still a proud home to hundreds of children and adults. Letting a long sigh of breath, he turned and kept on walking into the forest.

He figured he had gone far enough and knew Voldemort wasn't very far. He drew the golden snitch from the bag that rested in his pocket. The words 'I open at the close' appeared and he stared at it.

Knowing what he had to do, all the hopes and dreams of the future vanished and he said softly, "I'm ready to die." He placed the snitch to his lips and kissed it. Letting his lips linger a little longer on the cool golden metal, he finally drew it away from his mouth and watched as it opened to reveal a tiny stone within.

"The Resurrection Stone." The stone was black, small enough to be set on a signet ring and there was the symbol of the Deathly Hallow within the dark crystal.

He took the stone and closed his hand over it, closing his eyes and thought of all the people he loved that had died.

He opened his eyes and took a breath in surprise to see his mother standing in front of him. James Potter, Remus and Tonks stood to the sides. His mother raised her hand and he stepped up, trying to take her hand but only to pass through as if she was a ghost.

Lily spoke, "You're so brave, sweetheart." She gave a gentle smile.

He could see where he had gotten his look from, Lily's face was familiar, and the face he had seen in the mirror all the time as Caledonia. Lily was beautiful.

He asked, "Why are you here? All of you?"

His mother replied with a sweet smile, "We never left."

Looking around, he noticed something and asked, "Where's father? He should be here too."

Lily shook her head, "No. He won't be." Harry had thought worse however Lily continued. "He still lives."

"Father's alive?"

Remus chuckled, "He came close, but it's not his time yet."

"Does it… does it hurt? Dying?" Harry turned to Remus asking. Tonks leaned against Remus, smiling.

"Quicker than falling asleep."

James spoke up, "You're nearly there, son." Harry turned to the man and stepped up to him. James looked down at him and said, "I've always seen you as my own. I'm proud of you."

Harry smiled through his sorrow. "I am so sorry. I never wanted any of you to die for me." He turned to Remus and Tonks, "Your son…"

Tonks reached out as if to touch Harry cheek but he only felt cool wisp of wind. "Others will tell him what his mother and father died for."

Remus added, "One day, he'll understand."

Harry turned to his mother. "You'll stay with me?"

James replied, "Until the end."

"He won't be able to see you?"

Lily reached out and pointed to Harry's chest where his heart is, "No. We're here, you see."

Harry pleaded, "Stay close to me."

When he heard the word from his mother's lips, he closed his eyes and smiled. "Always," she told him.

He let go of the stone, it fell to the leaves and grass on the ground, never to be found again.

Voldemort stared into the depth of the forest, watching and waiting. Few of his chosen inner circle Death Eaters stood behind him, waiting as well. He gave an inaudible sigh and said, "I thought he would come." He was surprised that he was rather disappointed with himself more than the boy he wanted to kill. He was also more disappointed that Caledonia wasn't with him. She seemed to disappear from the battle altogether. He knew Draco was somewhere in the castle. He turned to walk back where he would reconsider his plan. Bellatrix off to his side bowed her head, seeming like a young child before him and one glance at her, he realized he didn't really care for the woman.

He had come to admire Bellatrix for long time; she was brave, insane and murderous at her best and she was his favorite follower. However, when Caledonia came along, she made him forget everything else. It was her fire in her eyes that made him wake up the feelings inside that was long dead. Bellatrix and other Death Eaters women who groveled at his feet became nothing to him now. Caledonia had outshone the others and he knew there was something special about her.

Then, he felt something tugging at his heart. He knew then, the one he waited had arrived. He slowly turned, and out of the darkness, Harry Potter appeared, looking worse for wear.

"Harry? No! What are you doing here?" Hagird struggled against his bond, the death eaters holding him down.

One of them shouted, "Quiet!"

Voldemort smiled softly, "Harry Potter." He said, "The Boy Who Lived. Come to die." He stared into the young man's eyes and he frowned slightly, the emerald eyes were too familiar. There was a strange emotion within them that he could not decipher. He held up his wand and saw that Harry didn't raise his own wand against him. He snarled slightly with irritation, decided enough was enough, and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light tore from his wand and shot across the clearing, to splatter against Harry's chest. Voldemort gasped as he felt himself thrown backward with immense pain and darkness surrounded him.

Harry fell back, closing his eyes as the death take hold of him. It was painless, just as Remus had said, and then as if floating, everything became bright, too bright even for his closed eyes.

It was too bright, unnaturally bright.

He opened his eyes to blink the whiteness away, it diminished a bit, and he was able to sit up and look around. He was somewhere that looked like the King's Cross, yet, it was different. Standing up, he spotted the bench in between rows of columns that went on for eternity behind and ahead of him.

He went over to the bench and gasped in repulsiveness as he saw a small bloodied raw skinned figure curled up in fetal position under the bench, wheezing and shivering as if near death. He reached out, the desire to help was overwhelming but a voice stopped him.

"You can't help." Harry looked up to see Dumbledore walking toward him, "you wonderful boy. You brave, brave man."

Confused, he replied, "But…"

Dumbledore gave him a knowing look and gestured to Harry. "Hm?"

Harry looked down and saw that he was still a male. Dumbledore gave a light chuckle, "Let us walk." And they did so, walking away from the figure under the bench, slowly strolling down the avenue.

"Professor, what is that?" Harry asked, gesturing behind him.

"Something beyond either of our help. A part of Voldemort sent here to die." Dumbledore replied.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as they kept on walking.

"I was going to ask you that. Where would you say that we are?" The old wizard asked.

"Well… it looks like King's Cross station. Only cleaner and without all the trains."

"King's Cross, is that right? That is, as they say, your party. I expect you now realize that you and Voldemort had been connected by something other than fate since that night in Godric's Hollow all those years ago."

Harry glanced back, "So, its true then, sir? A part of him lives within me, doesn't it?"

"Did. It was just destroyed many moments ago by none other than Voldemort himself. You were the Horcrux he never meant to make. Harry." They sat down on a bench.

Harry stared out in front of him, there were so many questions he wanted to ask but knew somehow, there wasn't enough time. "I have to go back, haven't I?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips, "Oh. That's up to you."

"I have a choice."

"Oh, yes. We're in King's Cross, you say? I think, if you so desired, you'd be able to board a train."

Harry turned to the elder wizard, "And where would it take me?"

Dumbledore looked to Harry and chuckled, "On." In the distance, the train whistle wailed.

Harry then stood up and faced the elder wizard, gesturing to himself, "This… why in death, I return to my former body?"

Dumbledore stared into the green eyes. "I do not have answer for that." He gestured to something behind Harry and the younger wizard turned, to find a standing mirror, much like the Mirror of Erised but only in pale white much like King's Cross. He stood up and stood behind Harry.

Harry gasped softly as he saw the mirror and looked into the glass, seeing on the other side was Caledonia, standing there, motionless yet watching them both.

"Harry, my boy. The choice is yours."

Harry looked up to Dumbledore, "You mean, I can return as I am? As Harry?" Dumbledore gave a nod and Harry turned to look in the glass, seeing Caledonia and then his reflection in between them. He gasped softly, seeing the son of Severus Snape and Lilia Evans, a tall dark handsome young man.

Dumbledore laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "The choice had always been yours. You could've had changed back then; it was simple as it is. There were no antidotes or anything, but it was in you."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Dumbledore. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "The potion eventually faded away a few weeks later. But what had puzzled all of us that you remained as Caledonia. Why is that?"

Harry gasped and turned to the mirror, seeing Caledonia smiling at him. The reflection in between them shifted from Harry James Snape to Caledonia Lilia Snape-Malfoy. Caledonia smiled as the mirror faded. "I guess I made the choice subconsciously."

She turned to Dumbledore and saw the older man smile. "With that choice you made, you had done more than Harry Potter could've done."

Caledonia looked to the side, "Surely, Tom Riddle must had existed somewhere with all those Horcruxes. He can't be all evil." She asked, recalling the nights she had teas with the Dark Lord, when he was the most humane. "Surely, a part of him must have been human."

Dumbledore paused for a moment and nodded, "There was. But a big part of Tom Riddle was ripped apart from Voldemort that night years ago."

Caledonia gasped and looked to Dumbledore, pointing to the figure under the bench, "But if that's Voldemort that lived in me, where is Tom Riddle?"

"I believe," Dumbledore murmured softly as he stared at Caledonia. "He would be given a second chance."

She was thoroughly confused and opened her mouth to ask but couldn't find the words. Dumbledore beat her, "The train approaches."

Caledonia looked to the tracks on the other side and sure enough, a bright light was shining in the distance. "Voldemort has the Elder Wand."

"True."

"And the snake's still alive."

"Yes."

"And I've nothing to kill it with." She said, meeting Dumbledore's blue eyes.

He smiled at her, "Help will always be given at Hogwarts, Caledonia, to those who ask for it. I've always prized myself on my ability to turn a phrase. Words are, in my not so humble opinion… our most inexhaustible source of magic, capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it. But I would, in this case, amend my original statement to this: Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it."

Caledonia's brow furrowed slightly but said nothing.

Dumbledore bowed his head once, "Do not pity the dead, Caledonia. Pity the living. And, above all, all those who live without love."

She nodded and asked, "Professor? Is this all real? Or it is just happening inside my head?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Of course it's happening inside your head, Caledonia. Why should that mean that it's not real?" He then turned, walking and fading away.

She watched as he disappeared and wondered, "Professor? What should I do?" But wasn't given any answer. The train appeared to her left and she turned, giving one last glance to the figure under the bench. She recalled Dumbledore's statement and then boarded the shining white train and at the last step, she glanced back to King's Cross. She saw Harry Potter standing there, smiling at her. He then shifted, his appearance changed into one Harry James Snape, his hand waving as his other hand holding a young boy. She gasped softly, seeing a young happy Tom Riddle who also waved. The door of the train closed and everything went dark.


	34. Chapter 34

Part Three: Thirteen

Lucius stared, astounded as Harry emerged from the forest. He felt as if the whole world would stop and end right there. It all happened too fast as well too slow. He heard the wretched lord hiss the boy's name, announcing the death. He stared with horror as his wife gripped his hand too tightly, nearly breaking his bones in his hands, but he didn't notice.

Harry face had been sad, somber at the most. As the green light streaked, Lucius wanted to scream, to shout, to tell his daughter-in-law disguised as the boy-who-lived to defend herself. Nevertheless, he couldn't, he was frozen and he watched as Harry stood there, allowing the beam of deathly spell hit him in the chest, throwing him to the ground.

Narcissa gasped and buried her head into his chest and he finally snapped out of the horror and realized the dark Lord had also been thrown to the ground as well as if he was hit with a spell. He wondered for briefly if he had missed something from Harry but realized as he glanced back to the boy, lying on the ground some distance away, motionless. Dead.

He swallowed a huge intake of air, shock filling him and he glanced to Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix was already at his side, simpering and fussing.

"My lord?" Bellatrix's high voice was nearly as annoying as the nail on the chalkboard. "My lord, are you hurt? My Lord?"

Voldemort scowled as he shook the pain off and sat up. He snarled, "I don't need your help." He scrambled to his feet and glanced at his wand, snarling inwardly as he noticed the wand had more crack on it.

Narcissa bit back the tears that were fighting to fill her eyes. She glanced to the wretched leader of the Dark Eaters and walked forward, daring to let go of her husband's grip. She had to know, to know if her daughter was dead or not. She can't believe her eyes what had happened in the last few seconds. It was as if the whole world would end and that was it.

Swallowing hard as she strode forward with her head held high as she was trained. She paused as she reached Harry, looking down at his dirt streaked face, she could see dried blood, mud, dirt, grimes caking his skin and clothes, his emerald green eyes, seeming dead to the world staring wide open, yet there was some sparks in them. She knelt beside Harry and leaned down, hoping against hope that Harry would twice lived the killing curse.

A soft breath hit her ears and she closed her eyes as joy filled her and she whispered softly as she could, "Draco? Is he alive too?"

Harry blinked once and softly nodded his head once. He saw Narcissa smile at him, reached to close his eyes, and stood up. She turned to the crowd and faced the Dark Lord, schooling her expression. "Dead."

Hagrid looked defeated to the side, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks, disappearing into his beard. Lord Voldemort laughed and gestured to the Death Eaters that were holding the half-giants and said, "Hagrid, my dear old school friend, pick up the boy. We're going to school."

Hagrid glared at Lord Voldemort and went to pick up Harry. He sobbed as the Death Eaters held onto his chains as they all flocked toward the school.

Narcissa joined her husband and gripped his hands. Lucius turned to his wife and looked at her eyes, seeing shines in them and frowned. She gave a tiny smile and shook her head, schooling her face once more and griped her husband's hand again. She replied softly as she dared, "Draco and Caledonia are fine."

Lucius was at loss as he looked to Harry in Hagrid's arms, seemingly dead to the world. "What…" then he felt Narcissa tightening her hand on his hand once again and fell silent.

It was silent in the hall of Hogwarts; there were faint noises of weeping, sobbing, low talking and resentments floating around in the Great Hall. However, the hallway was silent, dead as sacred tomb.

Draco leaned tiredly against the wall near the broken front door to the front courtyard; the sun was shining through heavy gray cloud, leaving God beams here and there in the early morning light. He watched on as Hermione and Ron sit together, inseparable on the step of the broken stairways that lead to the Great Hall.

It had not been long since Harry left them, then he had returned to the castle to wait the ill fated doom that would come to settle upon them soon. He couldn't do anything but stand and wait; he didn't know what to do. It seemed forever, but according to the great clock in the grand hallway that amazingly still remained intact from the battle the night before, only thirty minutes passed that he felt a great emptiness in his heart. For a moment, unseen to everyone but himself, he saw gold and silver tendrils rise from his chest, unweaving and detaching before it settled back in his heart once again, woven as if it had never happened. He wondered what had happened and made a mental note to ask his father.

Then, the hour passed, the sky began to become brighter as the day approached. Neville walked past with a limp, a simple nod of acknowledge passed to Draco as he stepped outside over the rubbles. He looked up and about, surveying the damage and he came to stop, picking up the ancient hat of the castle, beaten, flattened, dirtied and torn, yet still a hat. He picked it up, batted the dirt off, righting it, and glanced at it.

The Sorting hat still got years left in him and Neville wondered how it managed to end up outside the castle from the Headmaster's office. However, his thought dashed as he looked up to see over the bridge that connected Hogwarts to the field over the other side.

On the other side, coming out of the forest, in the lead was Lord Voldemort, grinning like a mad man with the giant snake slithering by his feet. Hagrid stumbled beside him, holding Harry like an infant as he once held years ago, tears still streaming down his face as Death Eaters gloated beside him. With a swish of the Elder Wand, Lord Voldemort cleared the way of dead trolls and debris that lay in front of his path.

Courage that came from deep inside him, true to the house he was sorted into, he stepped forward with limps to come face to face with Lord Voldemort and his lackeys. Behind him, Ginny came out and joined him and few others began to follow.

The youngest of the Weasley Clan asked, "Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" She narrowed her eyes to see.

Arthur joined his daughter, "Neville, who is it?"

Before Neville could answer, since it was stuck in his throat as he had realized who it was, Voldemort answered, "Harry Potter… is dead." He announced as the crowd spilled to watch on behind Neville.

Ginny gasped before she screamed in grief and anger, she started to run forward but her father restrained her, holding her tight. There were collective gasps all around from Hogwarts.

Voldemort sneered and demanded, "Silence!" He glared at Ginny, "Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me." He gave a sweeping arc with his arm and gestured to himself, grinning with victory. Everyone looked on with grief and horror as the reality settled. "It's over!" He turned to the half-giant, "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid stumbled slightly as he moved to set Harry down before Voldemort and sobbed as the death eaters holding his chains pulled him back.

Lord Voldemort turned to face his Death Eaters, grinning and shouting, "Harry potter is dead!" The Death Eaters gave roaring laughers, except for Lucius and Narcissa who looked on with emotionless face. Voldemort then turned back to the Hogwarts crowd, "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die."

Everyone looked on with grim face, refusing to budge. Lucius spotted his son, Draco, who looked ashen pale in the crowd, staring at Harry Potter who lay motionless at Voldemort's feet. Draco then turned his head meeting his father's eyes and saw his father's mouth move, "_Caledonia is alive."_

Frowning, Draco shifted his eyes to Harry and remembered the silver and gold threads from his hearts. He raised his hand to clench a fist to his chest and felt his heart beat strong and true. Caledonia's alive? He asked himself and looked up to see Lord Voldemort looking at him expediently.

"Draco," Voldemort called out to him, "Come on then, give example to your friends! Where is your wife?"

Draco shook his head softly as he stepped down and stood by Neville. He raised his hand, laid it on Neville's shoulder, and gripped as his mouth opened to reply, "No."

Voldemort looked shocked as he stared at Draco. There was deadly silence all around them as they watched on. The tall snake-like man stepped up, his face contorted in anger, "Draco? What was that?"

Draco held his head high, "This is my home, my life." He gestured to the grand but broken castle behind him. "All of these," He swept his hand down to the people that stood behind him, "Had been my family. My sisters and brothers, aunts and uncles, home away from home. This is the place where I found my soul mate, married her and here is where our children will attend. You have terrorized us like a boogey-man for the past twenty years, it's time that it ends now, and you will not terrorize the future generations. I stand here, for Hogwarts."

Neville smiled admiringly at Draco and said, "Well done, Draco. That's a way to say it."

Voldemort seethed and gasped softly as he realized Lucius and Narcissa had silently moved to join their son on the side and he snarled, "Very well. You'll be the first to die! I put my faith in you and Caledonia. Where is she? Bring her out!"

Draco smirked, "She's around, that's all you need to know. You'll die soon."

"Are you blind? Your savior's dead!" Voldemort snapped. "There's no other way."

Neville spoke up, "I'd like to say something."

The Dark Lord snarled, "And who you might be?"

"Neville Longbottom." Neville replied and Voldemort's eyes widened in recognition of the name and sneered. Neville kept on with strong voice, "it doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

Arthur stepped to Neville's other side and gripped his other shoulder, "Neville, stand down."

Lucius looked over to the other father and shook his head, "Might as well let him speak."

Neville continued, "People die every day, friends and family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight but he is still with us, in here." He fisted his chest, "So's Fred… Remus. Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will, because you're wrong." Voldemort laughed but Neville shouted as he stuck his hand in the hat, "Harry's heart did beat for all of us. This is not over!" He drew the Gryffindor Sword and shouted, lunging forward toward Voldemort.

Nagini, who had coiled around Voldemort's feet, saw danger and lunged forward to strike Neville to protect her lord. Voldemort screamed as he watched his snake meet the edge of the sword and the great snake's head spun in the air, detached from her body.

Voldemort screamed in fury as he swished his wand to cast a curse and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry move like lightening, casting another spell upon Neville and he roared as he realized Harry had cast a Shield Charm upon Neville.

Harry rolled away from his enemy and leapt to his feet, holding his wand out in defense toward Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

All around Voldemort and Harry, as they stared down at each other, the death eaters and the Hogwarts residents clashed into another furious battle, blasting deadly spells everywhere. However, according to Bellatrix's screaming, many of the Death Eaters had retreated, disappearing.

Voldemort snarled as he glanced around and realizing he needed to retreat and rethink his plan, he drew up straight and with a swish of his wand, he disappeared.

Draco ran toward Harry, "Harry!" He was relieved and grasped Harry's shoulders, spinning him around to face him. His cerulean eyes scanned over Harry and he smiled. "You had us going there for a bit."

"Long story, but for a while, I was actually dead. But I need to finish this." Harry replied and turned his emerald eyes to the castle. "He's in there somewhere."

Draco followed Harry's eyes and gave a grim nod. "Come back to me alive. I can't do the second round of scare."

Harry reached up and patted Draco's cheek, "This time… I will come back. I have much more to live for." Then they parted and Draco watched as Harry ran into the castle and he spun around, blasting few spells, helping his fellow comrades.

Harry ran into the castle, searching and he stumbled into what was once the seventh corridor, debris and dust was everywhere. He paused and closed his eyes, calming himself down so he'd be able to try to sense where Voldemort would be hiding.

There were noises of the battle going on in the background, but he willed the noise to silence as he waited. Nothing. Then he ran down the hallway, taking twist and turns until he was near a tower. It was quiet where he was and he gripped his wand, his knuckles turning white as he waited.

The Dark Lord appeared behind him with smoke of black and Harry turned to face him, wand ready and tensed. The taller man sneered, "You've evaded me for so long, now it's time to finish this."

Harry replied, "I agree. This is the end."

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted and shot the terrible curse and Harry ducked, rolling out of the streak of magic's way, barely missing him. He hissed as it hit his shoulder with a graze and the nerves tingled there with pain.

"The wand's not working well for you, isn't it?" Harry asked as he ducked another onslaught of the spell.

Voldemort snarled, "What would you know of it?"  
Harry smirked, "The Elder Wand. It never saw Severus Snape as its master. It will always fail you." He threw up a shield as a horrible curse came his way and he couldn't duck, finding himself scrambling backward over the wooden plank that bridged high up in the clock tower. Voldemort descended down on him slowly, his face contorted in anger. "It's failing you as you try to hurt me, to kill me."

Harry stumbled, realizing he had run out of room and his back bumped into the wall near the tall archway to the outside from the clock tower. He held the shield in front of him; even Voldemort had given up casting the spells upon him but was coming closer.

"Since you said Severus Snape never was the master of the wand, who then?" Voldemort asked lowly as he held the wand up to Harry's face, the shield flickering in between them.

"You really want to know?" Harry dared to ask and Voldemort gave a tiny hint of nod. "The power he knows not…"

Voldemort grunted bemusedly, "What are you prattling about? That has nothing to do with the wand…" He paused, realizing there was more to what Harry was going on. It was almost as if Harry was channeling the old wizard, Dumbledore. "Elaborate."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not."

The reptilian-like man snapped, "And what of it?"

"You chose me to be the victor, it was always either Neville or I, but in the end you chose me. You left this mark upon me, making me your equal…" Harry gestured to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, "And you left part of your soul in my body which you had killed back there in the forest."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly.

Harry continued, feeling braver than ever, it was all so clear now. "When I changed, my perspective changed. I became that 'she' and I learned the power that you never knew."

His ruby eyes widened at the mention of 'she', "You're not making any sense, and please, what is this power that I apparently never known since I've practiced every kind of dark art there is."

Harry stared; all of the memories, feeling he had held within his heart came to the front of his mind. He held his head high, "You want to know, eh? Come on, Tom. Let's finish this the way we started it, together." He allowed the shield to drop and grabbed Voldemort over the neck and plunged them out of the archway, down the tower.

Voldemort snarled and they twisted and curled in the air, shooting around the castle ground over the battle. Harry grimaced as he held on, their minds, bodies and spirits fighting. He smashed his head toward Voldemort's head, his scar screaming with red-hot pain.

He forcibly drew Voldemort's mind into his own, showing him memories, answers and heart. Voldemort screamed as he was plunged into the mindscape, watching as memories flashed before his own eyes. They became nothing more than a shooting stars, dark and light, streaking around, fighting to remain together, and fighting to separate. It was a battle of will.

Faces flashed with eyes of love, compassionate, sorrow. The eyes were familiar, blue, green, brown, hazel, and nearly black. The emotions surged, adoration, regret, grief, forgiveness and empathetic.

Voldemort watched as the memories of the child, losing his parents, screaming and crying. Watching as Severus Snape came in the room with grief and anguish as he held Lily in his arms. Watching as the childhood passed, verbal abuse, aloneness, abandonment and confusion. Elations as the truth were told and going to Hogwarts for the first time. Searching, learning of the truth who he was. Facing down dementors, dragons, mad men, and werewolves. Freedom of flying on the broomstick, ensuring victories. Soaring in the air with the beating eagle wing of the hippogriff and feeling of the serene peace. Love, friendship, betrayal, and regrets and happiness of friends surrounding him.

Then, it changed, confusion, body and mind changing, learning of the truth. Father's alive and not who what he was. Curses and botched potions and changing and becoming another person. Falling in love, fighting to gain acceptance, breaking up, lost and angry.

He screamed, angry and betrayed. His mind screamed in Harry's mind. "You!"

Harry shot back, "Keep watching!" He poured his soul out, showing all of his memories as Caledonia. Voldemort shook his head, screaming and laughing, alternating from happiness to enragement, becoming confused.

The memories passed, coming around to where Voldemort confided in Caledonia. Her thoughts and emotions, the intended betrayal, the search for the horcruxes and the end of all but one.

Then they fell into the middle court, breaking apart at the violent impact. Harry groaned as he felt his shoulder cracked and looked up to find his wand few feet away. He saw Voldemort was in the same shape he was, disoriented and he had lost his wand, lying few feet away from him too.

They looked at each other, then to their wands. They scrambled as they could and grabbed their wands, standing and holding against each other.

Voldemort heaved, shell-shocked as the information churned in his mind in frenzy. Harry was Caledonia. He had trusted his worst enemy, loved… wait.

"The wand never worked for you because Severus Snape was never the master. One another were," Harry spat.

"I'll kill him, it'll be mine." The once wizard shouted and Harry stepped back, warily. "The power will be mine!"

"It'll never be. You want to know the power you don't have?" Voldemort growled and Harry continued, "Knowledge of life. There are secrets that are to be kept and to be told. You've seen them all now, all that I know."

"No." Voldemort rasped.

"Then, there's love. Love of friends all around me, love of my family and my husband. Love is the foundation of life, knowledge and magic itself." Unknown to Harry, people began to spill out of Hogwarts, watching the showdown. Draco stepped out from the crowd and stood few feet behind Harry, his head held high and his hand gripping his wand tightly. Ron and Hermione parted and joined his side.

Voldemort's eyes flickered over Harry's shoulder, noticing the people. He heaved heavily as he watched Narcissa and Lucius stood together, standing side by side with Sirius Black, Arthur and Molly and all the others that dared to defy him.

Harry didn't dare to turn his head but knew something caused Voldemort to waver in his stand. He could hear the soft murmur of the people behind him and suspected there was a crowd. He kept going, "You think you can love, but you don't."

Voldemort didn't speak but spoke loudly with his mind into Harry's _"I trusted you! You've betrayed me! I was going to name you my heir, my daughter!" _

Harry shook his head softly. "I know. But you were so far gone with the horcruxes. The true soul of Tom Riddle was gone and all there is left was hate. You cannot love. You never received, never learned how to. There's one last thing you never learned and it is your ultimate end."

Voldemort screamed and whipped his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry shot up with a shielding spell and their magic clashed in the middle, exploding and spewing like molten liquid of red and green. They grimaced, holding against each other.

"You can do it." The ghostly whisper of his mother came to him. He saw James; Remus, Tonks and Cedric surround him and felt their power joining him.

Another voice came and Harry thought of the wizened wizard with half-moon glasses, "You know how to finish him off. Give him that he never had."

Harry looked up over the magic and met with Voldemort's red eyes and he said, "In everything you've done, I forgive you."

Voldemort gasped as Harry's spell overcame his and he screamed, his hand shaking as the wand stopped responding and the red spell of Harry's overcame him, hitting him in the chest. It was nothing more than an expelliarmus spell, causing the wand to fling out of his hand. However, it was more than that, it was his words that hit his blackened soul that hurts more than Avada Kedavra spell he had experienced once long time ago.

He fell to his knees, his throat constricted as he tried to scream in agony and pain but nothing came out. He felt the searing pain that spread from his heart to every edge of his body inside and out, burning like fire and ice. His nerves withered and his skin turned gray. He looked to the sky and then, he crumbled, becoming dust and was gone in the gentle wind, nothing remained behind but a wand.

Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head, exhaling a long sigh of relief. His hands dropped to his sides and his shoulders drooped tiredly. It was a strange feeling, mixed of relief, happiness, sadness and confusion. It was over. He then felt another presence by his side and turned to see Draco standing by him. Hermione and Ron joined them and they all stood together in silence.

Harry then bent down, picking up the long ancient wand and stood back up. He then started to walk over to the other end of the courtyard and over the bridge. Draco, Hermione and Ron followed without word. Harry then paused and went to the edge, looking down at the deep ravine that parted the castle from the forest.

"The Elder Wand never really worked for him, didn't it?" Hermione asked.

"No. It answers to someone else." Harry replied and felt Draco stepping up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He believed that my father, Severus Snape, was the master of the wand and killed him. But the thing is; the wand never belonged to him."

Ron said, "But he never suspected…"

"The one who defeated Dumbledore before he died," Harry replied, turning around to look at Draco.

"So it is. This is mine to master." Draco said as he took the wand from Harry and felt the power sing in his hand. It was much more than his own wand, surging and connecting with his soul. He could feel magic signatures of all the other masters it had before.

"What should you do with it?" Ron asked.

"Ron?" Hermione turned to him.

"I mean… that's the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world. With that, he'd be invincible."

Harry watched Draco contemplate the wand and a small smile lifted at the corner of his lip as Draco reached up and snapped the wand in two.

Ron gasped and Hermione's eyes went wide. Draco then threw the pieces of wand over, disappearing into the ravine. "It's too powerful for anyone to wield. I don't want to be sought after with the wand in my possession. It goes back to Death."

"I would've done the same." Harry told him.

They didn't know how long they stood there but Hermione and Ron had turned and left, retreating into the castle. Harry turned to Draco, stared up into his blue eyes, and gave a weak smile.

Draco returned the smile and embraced Harry with his arms wrapped around the smaller male. They stood there, clutched to each other for a long while.

Harry gently broke the embrace and gave a small sigh. "I don't know what to do now."

The taller male laughed as he rubbed the smudge across Harry's cheek and replied, "Well, I think a hot shower, a hot meal and a good night rest is in order and we'll figure out what's next then."

"That sounds good." Harry replied and they turned and walked toward the castle, sidestepping the debris and stones until they entered the hallway before the Great Hall. Sirius was bounding toward them, smiling, though sadly.

"Harry, Draco." Sirius said. "Severus' awake and asking for you."

"Father…" Harry replied, smiling as they headed toward the Great Hall. He paused at the doorway, taking in the sight. Everyone had gathered in the Great Hall, to heal, to reunite, and to recapture. He could hear the sound of talking, crying, and laughing. There was great sadness but as well joy among them. Hagrid stepped up to them, he looked down at Harry with tear in his eyes and he grabbed the young male in a bear hug and then let go, patting Harry's shoulder, nearly knocking him down and went past heading outside.

Draco turned to Harry, "Come on, let's find your father. I am sure my parents are with him."

Harry nodded and stepped forward but paused as he felt lightheaded and black dots were starting to swim in his vision. He shook his head and all the sudden, the whole world seemed to tilt dangerously and he rolled his eyes, falling.

Draco saw Harry falter and reached out to grab him before he could crash to the ground. "Harry!" He cried worriedly as he saw the white of Harry's eyes before they closed.

Sirius turned back to them and gasped, "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Draco replied.


	35. Chapter 35

Part Three: Fourteen

It was dark and quiet, not like the whole bright dream he had. It was more warm, comfortable and dark, just like in the morning when you were about to wake up but still sleeping. Like the space in between the end of dreams and waking to the reality.

Still in midst of the void in between the two worlds, one wondered if it was death or just on brink of waking. Then the noises came, soft at first then clearer and clearer as it became louder above.

"Harry will be all right." A matronly woman replied with exasperation. "Quit asking or I'll have you kicked out of the wing, I have enough to do as it is."

"Are you sure? He fainted, that's not normal, isn't it?" Another familiar voice asked, with deep concern like a favorite uncle.

The matron woman replied, "I wouldn't be surprised! Sheer exhaustion, the battle, not eating properly for, Merlin know how long! Being hit with various curses!"

Third voice joined in, snarky, dark and with bite, "Mutt, if Pomfrey says he's fine, he's fine. Now, go!"

"Why you!"

Fourth voice, tired and annoyed but with underlying of superiority snapped, "Shut up both of you! I've enough of your sniping for thirty years."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, all of you go! You can come back when he's all recovered." Madame Pomfrey snapped.

The green eyes opened slowly and the bright light was painful at first but became softer and he looked over to see Draco, tired but clean sitting beside him, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. Draco was holding his hand and he gently withdrew his hand and stared, realizing they weren't feminine as they should be.

He turned his head and saw his father looking down at him, dark and brooding as usual. However there was a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Father."

"I am sure you have many questions." Severus replied. Harry nodded and he continued, "You fainted, by sheer exhaustion and it only been two hours. Draco told me you took two vials of the potions last night, is that right?" Harry nodded. "Then, you should be changing back soon. I'm not too worried. I did a diagnostic test on my own and it's beginning to break down in your system."

"Father…" Harry begin and he felt Draco begin to wake, shifting in his chair and turned over to see Draco smiling as he stretched. "Draco."

"Hey there… you all right?" The pale haired man smiled gently.

Harry stared, realizing for the first time how much older he appeared. He had always seen Draco as rakish youth with mischievousness undertone, however, that was gone and the eyes now held things that no youth should've known and with edge of wisdom, love and gentleness in his eyes. "I guess," he replied.

Madame Pomfrey stood there akimbo, staring down at three men still loitering around Harry's bed. "Didn't I tell you all to go?"

Sirius patted Harry's feet, "You rest and get better. We have much to celebrate!"

Harry gave a soft chuckle as he watched Lucius give him a wink and push Sirius toward the door, "I'll tell Narcissa you're all right."

"Sure."

Severus gave a small sigh, "I'm glad you're all right."

He looked to his father and nodded, "It's over."

"I know." Severus bowed his head. "And there's much more to live for now. I'll see you at the manor for dinner?"

Harry nodded and watched as his father strode out of the room, seemingly as if he never was at the death's door.

The mediwitch tittered, "That man. Never wanting to stay and recuperate after his injury, even a nasty one at that." She bustled around Harry's bed, smoothing down the blanket and tucking it around and patted Harry's legs. "Unlike your father, you stay in bed and recover to fullest. I don't want to see you out of the bed until morning." She flittered off gracefully for an old woman, seeing to other wounded.

Draco shook his head, "Knowing you, that won't be the case, right?"

Harry laughed and sat up, rumpling the blanket and looked at his hands on his lap. "What's happening?"

Running hand through his long blond hair, he replied, "You fainted. Like Pomfrey says, exhaustion, curses, and more. I wouldn't be surprised but you scared us all there for a moment. Everyone's gone home, or to St. Mungo. Those who don't have a place to go are going to stay here. For now, we've all agree to take some time off. Hogwarts will rebuild itself and reopen in time for the next batch of kids in few months."

Harry looked up to Draco. "That's good."

"What happened to you then?" Draco asked, leaning forward, taking Harry's hand into his. Harry watched as Draco's thumb stroked the sharp knuckle and looked up to meet the blue orbs.

"So much, but not so much," Harry replied softly. "I faced him and he killed me." He shook his head. "The last of his horcrux was in me and I spoke to Dumbledore for a while and he said something."

Draco nodded, encouraging Harry to go on.

"I had the cure in me the whole time. The spell would've faded and I would've gone back to being Harry Potter again after few months."

The pale Slytherin's eyes widened as his grip on Harry's hand became tighter. "What?"

Harry nodded and brushed the stray hair out of his eyes with free hand. "Yeah. Apparently, I made the choice to remain as Caledonia because it was what I wanted."

Draco stared into Harry's emerald eyes, the eyes that he had come to love deeply and smiled. "That's good."

They leaned toward each other, their lips nearly brushing and all the sudden, they froze as they heard a shout and turned their heads to find Ron staring at them with disgust on his face. Hermione looked embarrassed next to him.

"I can understand Caledonia and Draco." Ron started, "But Harry and Draco, come on! Please don't do that!"

Hermione swatted Ron's head, "Ron! Honestly, they were alone and we happen to walk in on them! It's not their fault!" She turned back to them, "I am sorry. We're happy to see you are all right. We'll leave you be. Come on, Ron." She tugged the redhead away.

"Aw, Hermione," Ron whined as he was dragged away.

Draco chuckled and turned back to Harry, "now, where are we?"

Harry held out his hand, pushing slightly against Draco's chest. "Wait. You don't mind? I mean…" He gestured to himself.

Draco sighed and rocked back, running his hand through his hair once again. "Harry… Caledonia. One way or another, you're still you. I love you and I see who you are in your heart, not what you appear to be. If you are stuck like this permanently, I'll find a way to be with you." He reached out and grasped Harry's hands into his and smiled. "Never doubt that. I've come to love you and I am not letting you go, ever."

Harry smiled and they leaned toward to each other and their lips met. Their kiss was full of emotions, relief, love and joy. Then, Harry turned away, breaking the kiss and doubling over as pain shot in his abdomen. He groaned and Draco gasped worriedly and shouted, "Pomfrey!"

The mediwitch quickly came over and swished her wand to run a quick diagnostic. "What happened?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know; we were just talking then this. Harry, what is it?" He leaned over, his hand rubbing down Harry's back.

"Cramps…" Harry groaned. "It's like the time of the month but worse."

Madame Pompfery's brows furrowed as she read the result in the air above Harry and swished her wand again, running a different diagnostic. "Hm. Severus' right, the polyjuice spell is breaking but it shouldn't cause the pain. It's something else."

Draco's head shot up, "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

The nurse smiled, "Nothing to worry now. But I am rather appalled." She turned to Harry who sat back as the pain receded. "How in the world…" She paused, "you don't know, do you?"

Harry frowned at the elderly witch, "What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant."

Draco sat down with a thump, jaw slacked as Harry paled. They slowly looked to each other and a smile grew slowly on Draco's face. Harry asked, not breaking away from Draco's gaze, "The baby… is it all right?"

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "Amazingly enough even after all you went through. There's a rather very strong spell like a shield wrapped around the womb, keeping your child safe the entire time, even in your male body, the polyjuice spell didn't interfere. You're indeed pregnant and from the diagnostic, you're about three months along."

"Three months!?" Draco broke away from Harry's face.

"Yes."

Harry turned to the woman, "Uh, I know this is unusual, but please can you keep it a secret, I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Of course," The witch replied, "It's yours to announce, not mine." She swished off, "I'll have you on the prenatal potions starting now and you're far too skinny, not enough nutrition! I think I have some Nutri-supplement Potions..." She muttered as she disappeared.

Draco laughed and reached over, splaying his hand protectively over Harry's flat abdomen. "Our baby…" He whispered in awe and looked up to Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded, still shell-shocked and placed his hand over Draco's hand, "Yeah."

Draco removed his hand and reached up to touch Harry's cheek. Harry looked up to see Draco leaning in. Their lips met in another passionate kiss. Draco felt Harry's lips shift, becoming softer, feminine and chuckled, opening his eyes to see Caledonia looking back at him, face shining with love.

He leaned his forehead against her; the lightning bolt scar no longer looked like an angry red scar but pale, silvered. He whispered softly and lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her to embrace her, "I love you. Caledonia, you've been everything I've ever had."

~*~*~*~ _The End for Caledonia Lalia Snape _~*~*~*~

**Epilogue**

Caledonia leaned against Draco heavily. She had been tired and exhausted in the last few weeks. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and reopened and the school had twice as much student than ever now that the danger was gone. The Ministry of Magic had undergone a huge change; most of the Death Eaters had been caught and dealt with. The Britain's wizarding world was changing, recovering from the Dark Lord's oppression and healing.

His arm wrapped around her shoulder in strong supporting embrace. He rubbed his gloved hand over her covered arm as they stood on the stage along with Ron, Hermione, and her family, few professors from Hogwarts and Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt before the crowd in the Ministry of Magic atrium.

Kingsley stood before a podium, facing the crowd of Britain's wizarding population in the large open space of the Magic of Ministry Atrium. The crowd was cheering as the last Order of Merlin had been given out. He held his hand up, silencing the crowd and his voice, enchanted to loudness boomed, "And now, I want to read a letter, the final letter from our hero, Harry Potter."

Draco looked down to Caledonia and whispered, "You all right?"

She nodded and rubbed her swollen belly, ready to give birth any day. "He's not kicking so much in past few days, which is a relief."

"All right." Draco murmured into her hair and turned back to listen to the minister read a short letter that Caledonia had written shortly after the battle.

_ Dear Britain's Wizards and Witches, _

_ You may wonder where Harry Potter is since the Battle of Hogwarts. I am no longer around or wish to be found. I've gone through enough in the past seventeen years and it's time for me to move on and I do not wish to be found. _

_ In histories, we recognize the heroes and their villains, such as Merlin and Morgan Le Fay, Dumbledore and Grindewald and now, myself and Lord Voldemort. For there a hero, there will always be a villain. And in every villain, there will always redemption and this was what Lord Voldemort found and met his end with forgiveness and love. _

_I do not wish to be held in high regard compared to these heroes in the history. I was asked how I wanted to be recognized. This is my wish, that I am recognized among the greatest men and women that I looked up to and have their name scribed upon the memorial. I also ask to include the key figure of the entire Britain wizarding history. _

_ Know this, when a dark lord rises and there will always be a wizard or witch to bring him down. Keep that as a hope always. _

_ Thank you and I wish you all the best for the future._

_Harry James Potter_

The entire atrium was silent as Kingsley finished reading the letter and looked up. Soon, there was a loud smattering applaud that rose in crescendo. Draco squeezed Caledonia and whispered into her ear, "I'm proud of you, love."

Severus leaned over on her other side, "I'm impressed."

"Thank you." She breathed, tear rising in her eyes. Even she had written the letter, it still touched her heart as if Harry was another person and he was. "I'm just glad I got to know him." She told them both, "He'll always be in my heart, but I am not him… anymore."

Severus and Draco looked at each other over her head and had same understanding.

"Well, with this last request of Harry Potter, we're revealing a new statue for the Ministry of Magic. This is his last wish." Kingsley Shacklebolt announced and with swish of his wand, the cloth fell free and absorbed to the tip of his wand, disappearing.

There was gasp and loud thundering applauds as the statue revealed three men upon a globe. It was Merlin, Dumbledore and Harry, standing back to back, their wands out and under their feet was the world. Upon closer inspection, you could see the form of the land all over the world were actually names, names of those who fought in the battle, those who fell and those who survived.

Harry Potter's names were found among the many in the land of Europe, and among his name were of his friends, family and loved ones. It was his request that surrounding his names were the names of the ones he loved dearly and to their surprises included:

James Potter

Lily Evans Potter

Severus Tobias Snape

Sirius Black

Remus John Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Dobby the Free Elf

Hagrid

Albus Dumbledore

Caledonia Lilia Snape

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Narcissa Black Malfoy

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

William 'Bill' Weasley

Fleur Delacour-Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Percy Weasley

Ginerva Weasley

And many more familiar names that included all of the students that attended Hogwarts, the professors and friends and enemies that Harry had crossed path with in his life.

Severus looked up at the statue and sighed. "That was a good call." He told his daughter.

She nodded, "They wanted to make a statue of Harry Potter alone, and I couldn't do it. I told them that they have to include Dumbledore and Merlin. They were also important figures in the wizarding history of Britain. And all those people who fought and died in the battle. We can't forget them. It's more of a memorial."

Lucius smiled as he squeezed her shoulder from behind, "It's magnificent."

The crowd moved around the statue, talking and pointing out the names. Appetizers and drinks were being disturbed. Draco helped Caledonia off the stage and they moved to get a closer look. Ron and Hermione followed close behind.

As they stood under the huge memorial, Hermione dabbed away tears as she read the names. She gasped and turned to Caledonia, gesturing to a name, "Tom Marvolvo Riddle?"

Caledonia nodded. "He deserves to be up there. He was a victim as everyone else was." She rubbed her belly, feeling tightness coming across the midsection and sighed. "Even the bad guys are human and a victim to the evil seed in their heart. We all, each one of us, has potential to become the next Dark Lord."

Ron nodded, "You're right. He deserves a spot up there."

Draco watched Caledonia with concern, the hint of grimace appearing on Caledonia's face was coming more frequent and she was rubbing her belly with intensity. "Caledonia?"

She blinked, coming out of her deep thought, "Hm?"

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked, placing his hand on her hand, resting on the top of her swollen belly.

"I'm just feeling tense lately. My back's hurting and my belly's feeling tight." She breathed and gasped as sharp pain ripped across her midsection. "Oh!"

"What is it?" He asked as he helped her to brace herself.

Hermione turned, hearing Caledonia's gasp and said, "Are you going into labor now?"

Caledonia nodded and winced, gripping onto Draco's arm.

Ron came to them, "What's happening?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, helping Caledonia. "She's going into labor… oh!" They all looked down to see water spread out from under Caledonia's dress. "Well, that's says it all." She murmured and swished her wand, cleaning up the mess and gestured toward the floo on the other side of the atrium. "Ron, go and tell the family that Caledonia's going to have her baby. Meet us at St. Mungo."

"No." Caledonia panted, "Hogwarts. I want to have the baby at Hogwarts."

Ron nodded and turned to find the others. Draco and Hermione helped Caledonia toward the floo and were gone.

Severus approached the hospital wing with Lucius and Narcissa behind him, his robe in flurry of dark wave. He swished his hand, the doors exploded open and they all strode in only to be stopped by the assistant mediwitch in front of the screen that separated them from Caledonia and Draco. They could hear Caledonia screaming on the other side.

"I am sorry, you will have to wait."

"That's my daughter in there having my grandchild," Severus sneered.

"We know that. But it's best that all of the extended family members and friends wait." The young mediwitch gestured to the chairs across the hospital wing and they all turned to find Ron and Hermione sitting there. With a hint of a huff, Severus moved and sat down next to Hermione, scowling. Lucius and Narcissa sat as well.

An hour later, Sirius, Andromeda with Teddy and the entire Weasley clan joined them, waiting and listening as Caledonia scream on the other side of the screen.

Ron winced and paled as he heard the expletives coming out of Caledonia's mouth and looked to Hermione worriedly. She smiled with serene on her face, humming as she read a magazine that was set aside for them. He turned and whispered to Sirius on his other side, "Is it usually like that? All women?"

Sirius nodded. "I remember Lily screaming and promising to hex Severus infertile when Harry was born."

Severus rolled his eyes on the other side of Hermione. "Yes, they're all like that."

Arthur nodded in agreement, "all six times."

"I swear! I'll hex your balls off for this!" Caledonia screamed as pain came back in full force. She had been in labor for an hour and half, the contractions coming closer and more intense. The mediwitch had told her fifteen minutes ago that she was approaching ten centimeters.

Draco paled and winced as his hand was being crunched but knew his pain was nothing compared to his wife's pain. "Isn't there any way you can give her to lessen the pain?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Not at this late stage of labor. If she had come in earlier, I might have been able to give her some potion."

"Why not now?" Draco asked as he grimaced as he felt the bones in his hand cracks. "Maybe I'll need it!" He gestured to his mangled hand in Caledonia's grip.

"You're going have to wait! Your baby's coming." Madame Pomfrey snapped as she checked and looked up to Caledonia, "It's time to push. Push when the next contraction comes."

"I don't want to do this anymore! I take it back!" She screamed. "I take it back; I want to be Harry Potter again!"

Draco snapped his head to Caledonia, "You don't mean that!"

"Nooo!" Caledonia screamed as the pain came again.

"Push and hold for ten second! Draco! Count!" the elderly witch snapped.

Caledonia pushed and groaned. "I want my Daddy!"

Madame Pomfrey waved to the assistant nurse and the nurse disappeared around the screen. Soon, Severus came to her side, taking her other hand.  
"You're doing a good job, love." His soothing voice washed over her and she panted, "Soon."

"I swear…" She muttered and grimaced and started to push again. Severus and Draco held her hands and her knees up as Madame Pomfrey ducked under the sheet. "This is torture for women!"

"I can't agree or disagree." Severus murmured softly and told her, "You'll forget about the pain once the babe is here."

"Father told me it must be like Cruciatus Curse." Draco said over Caledonia's head. "Is that true?"

"You'll have to ask your mother." Severus said dryly. "And I would not suggest that."

"I suppose." Draco muttered.

"I am sure there's a spell where you can feel what I am feeling!" Caledonia screamed as she pulled Draco's face into her face. "Next time, I swear!"

"Next time?" He asked with hope.

"Not now!" She snapped and groaned loudly as she pushed once again and straining to hold.

"Good! The head's out." Madame Pomfrey smiled. "One more push."  
Caledonia screamed as she pushed once again and the baby came free. Draco gasped as he saw a gray pale baby appear over the sheet, matted with blood and fluid. Its face scrunched up as Madame Pomfrey took a sheet and wrapped the tiny baby while the other nurse did a quick cleaning spell and announced, "It's a boy!"

Caledonia gasped and smiled as the babe was placed in her arms, its wrinkly bluish gray skin quickly taking on pink tone and its mouth opened to cry a loud wail. "Oh." She gasped as she looked into her son's dark eyes. "He's beautiful." She turned to see Draco looking down with pride and love in his face.

"Draco, your son," she told him and he nodded, reaching out to caress his son's dark hair.

Severus smirked softly as he stood back, watching the new parents bond with their child. He asked softly, "What would you call him?"

They looked up at him and Caledonia turned to Draco. "Draco?"

Draco shook his head. "We've never really talked about what to name him. You should name him after your father." He gestured to Severus who looked surprised.

She nodded and looked to her son who curled up against her breast, feeding, "James Severus Lucius Malfoy."

Severus nodded in acceptance. "That's a good name."

Draco smiled, "Any reason to why?" He asked as he watched his son suckle, his cheeks smashed against his wife's swollen breast. There was no better sight in the world.

"James had always been a father my whole life and Severus, who I come to love as my father and Lucius, in the dark times has become another father to me. I wanted to honor all three of them." She said softly and looked to her son's dark eyes. "You will be loved this time around." She whispered.

"I'll tell the others." Severus said softly with a smile on his face and turned, leaving the couple alone with their new son.

The ghostly figure of Dumbledore stood at the end of the bed, watching on unknowingly by the new family. He smiled through his long beard, his eyes twinkling over the translucent half moon glasses. He whispered before fading away, "Everyone deserves a second chance, and this second chance, you're going to be blessed with lots of love, Tom."

_I don't know if you can see the change that has come over me in the last few days…_

_I've been telling old stories, singing songs that make me think about you…_

_That's the reason why I seem so far away today._

_Let me tell you that I love you, that I think about you all the time…_

_Caledonia, you're calling me and now I am going home!_

_But if I should ever become a stranger…_

_Know that it would make me more than sad._

_Caledonia, you've been everything I've ever had…_

_I've moved and kept on moving…_

_Proved the point that I needed proving…_

_Lost the friends that I needed losing…_

_Found the others on the way!_

_I've kissed the girls and left them crying…_

_Stolen dreams, yes there's no denying!_

_I've traveled hard, sometime with conscience on the wind!_

_Let me tell you that I love you, that I think about you all the time…_

_Caledonia, you're calling me and now I am going home!_

_But if I should ever become a stranger…_

_Know that it would make me more than sad._

_Caledonia, you've been everything…._

_…I've…_

_…Ever…_

_Had._

**...The End…**

and yet, there's few more to come.


	36. Chapter 36

Part One Deleted Scenes:

**Showering as a Girl for First Time**

"Here you go." Madame Pomfrey gestured to the small bathroom at the back of her office. "Help yourself to the shampoo and soaps. The towels are on the shelf." She told the girl and patted her shoulder kindly. She could see the scared look on Caledonia's face and thought to give a gentle encouragement, "You can't delay the inevitable. Might as well get comfortable with your new body, after all, you're going to be living this way for the rest of your life."

Caledonia sighed and nodded nervously. The mediwitch has left and she stepped into the bathroom, finding it similar to the Dursley's family bathroom. It was slightly larger complete with sink, tub and shower in one and a toilet. True to the woman's words, the towels are indeed on the shelf above the toilet. The whole room was painted in soft color of yellow and blue, bright sunlight streaming in the window next to the shower.

She glanced around and shrugged, peeling the hospital wing gown off her body and swallowed hard. The full-length mirror was next to the sink and she closed her eyes, stepping up to the mirror. Biting her lower lips, she opened her eyes and stared. The girl in the mirror was beautiful, scared and her eyes were wide.

Gasping softly at the completely new person before her, she tilted her head to take in the body figure she had. She was indeed tall at 5 foot five with long ebony hair that shone slightly reddish under the light and she turned her shoulders sideway to see how far down her hair went. It brushed above her buttock and fell in gentle wave. She turned back and ran her hands over her lean arms and down her chest to the small swell of her breasts. It was strange sensation to feel her own breasts.

Not wanting to linger, she ran her hands down to her waist, her flat abdomen had hint of six packs, and she supposed was from all the quidditch she had done before. Her waist flared out to curved hips and she swallowed hard as her eyes landed on her apex of her thighs. No longer had the familiar dangling male part hanged there but a triangular patch of black hair. Her hands shook as she allowed it to fall to her side.

She had to admit she turned into a beautiful young woman and turned her head away, shaking her head. She moved to the toilet and found the urging need to relieve herself. She gaped and stared at the toilet. "Oh crap." She muttered. "How am I supposed to do this?"

Lifting the toilet seat up, she stared at it, wondering how the women relieve themselves. She knew from jokes and conversations that they do not stand up. She rubbed her forehead and stepped up and sat down, straddling the toilet and muttered to herself, "This can't be right." She stood up again, sat down sideway, and shook her head. "How do they do it?"

Biting her lips as she felt the burning sensation of the need to relieve, she stood there, pondering. She didn't want to call the mediwitch back and sighed. "I suppose I'll sit like I did when I poop." She sat down and realized it seemed about right and sighed as she felt her bladder let go and bowed her head down and watched in fascination. "So that's how they do it."

When her bladder was empty, she glanced around, found the toilet papers, took a handful of them, and wondered. "How do I do this?" She asked herself and looked down in between her legs. "I suppose I gotta wipe." She sat back up and squeezed her eyes as she reached down and wiped herself. "Oh that was just weird."

She stood and flushed the toilet and stepped into the shower and turned on the water. The water came down in comfortable hot streams and she sighed, appreciative to feel the warmth all over her skin. It was a relief after the night before and her muscles relaxed. She reached out of the shower and grabbed the wash cloth off the shelf and glanced at the various bottle of soaps lined on the tiny ledge in the shower.

"Huh? Scented soaps… I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She grabbed the bottle and started to sniff each one until she found one she liked lilac and vanilla. Soon, she had scrubbed her body down and moved on washing her hair with shampoo of the same scent.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the towel, dried herself off, and struggled with her long hair, managing to get it stop dripping so much water when she bent over and wrapped the towel around her head. Grousing in frustration, she muttered to herself, "How did they do it?" She found a clean robe and wrapped it around her body.

Standing before the mirror, she wiped the fog clear from the glass and stared at herself. The towel was wrapped and laying limply over her head and she rolled her eyes at herself. She pulled the towel off, grabbed the brush beside the sink, and started to comb.

"Ow!" She winced as the brush hit a snag and grimaced. She grabbed her hair and started violently brush her hair until it was detangled and tears were streaming at the corner of her eyes.

Madame Pomfrey came in the bathroom, seeing Caledonia with tears on her face and holding a hairbrush. "Oh dear," She tittered and went over to her and took the brush. "Come on now, I'll help you." She brushed through Caledonia's hair and smiled. "There you go, beautiful."

"Please." She muttered. "I don't want to hear how beautiful I am now. It is too bizarre. I had a hard time figuring out how to go to the bathroom."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened from behind her. "Oh."

**Nightmare #1: Severus**

Severus groaned as he slumped in his chair before the merry fire in his private chamber. He flicked his wand, a bottle of firewhiskey came to him and he sat, drinking and staring into the flames. He had returned from the hospital wing after learning that his only son had turned into a girl.

"Bloody nightmare for every father," he muttered and peered at the bottle, he had drunk more than half. The burning liquid had burned down his throat and settled in his stomach. He was feeling the effect the alcohol and scowled, his eyelids drooping. He fought to remain awake but the heat from the alcohol and the fire combined was overwhelming and he was out in minutes.

Hours later, he groaned and blinked, feeling stiff from falling asleep in the chair and stood up. He noted that his fire had cooled and was now a burning ember. His eyes flickered to the half-empty bottle on the floor, shining in the dim light and shook his head. "So much for drinking," he muttered, holding a hand to his head, a pounding headache was coming on and he turned, stumbling into his bathroom to search for the hangover potion.

He wearily searched and found the familiar reddish potion and pushed the mirror to shut. He leaned over his sink, one hand holding the potion and another supporting the sink. He brought the potion up to his lip and drank it. He blinked, expecting the bitter taste of the potion but got a sweet flavor instead. He held the bottle up to his eyes, saw it was pale purple, and blinked. His eyes focused and shifted to the glass surface of the mirror and his eyes bugged.

In the reflection, a pale faced woman with large nose and long ebony hair mimicked his action, staring back at him. He stumbled backward, the potion falling out of his hand to smash on the floor and he glanced down, feeling his chest, finding two ample boobs and looked up once again to see the woman in the mirror do the same. Her mouth opened into a large O and a scream rented from her mouth.

He shot up from his chair, panting and glancing around. The fire had dimmed and he patted his chest, relieved to find it flat and quickly felt his crotch, to find he still had his bits and scowled.

"Bloody nightmares!" He shuddered as he stood up and went to his bedroom, eyeing the bathroom warily.

**The Antidote was the Choice**

Albus Dumbledore looked over his clasped hands from his desk to the three men he had summoned. "Thank you for coming at short notice."

Severus glowered, "I have papers to grade."

Sirius rolled his eyes and smacked the potion master on the shoulder, "loosen up, man. I am sure this is more important than the 'dunderhead' papers."

Remus gave a cough and asked, "What is it you wish to tell the three of us?"

Albus glanced from the two men amusedly to the werewolf and nodded. "Please sit." He gestured to the chairs behind the men and they all sat down. "I've done my own research on the transformation that Harry-Caledonia has gone through recently."

Severus stopped his internal grousing and leaned forward, "Sir? I'm still working on the antidote."

"I know that. However I must implore you to stop on trying to find the antidote."

Sirius frowned and asked, "why? Surely this is not a case of impossibility?"

Dumbledore stood and began to pace behind his desk slowly. "It is an interesting situation that Harry had gotten into. There is indeed an antidote but it requires for the right alignment of the planet, in this case, Mars. But the passing of Mars will not happen again for a thousand years." He paused and glanced to Severus, "Surely, you know this. I believe you already have the antidote for that. However… the true antidote lies within Harry himself."

"What?" Remus asked, "Are you telling us that Harry could've changed back already?"

Severus glanced from his old friend to old mentor, surprised. "Is this true?"

Albus nodded. "If you check again. The potion Harry took wasn't strong enough. He only took a small vial and it would only have lasted a week."

Sirius barked, "You're not pulling our legs, aren't you?"

The ancient wizard shook his head and pushed forward the book on his desk toward them. Severus took it and opened to where it was marked and read. Albus explained, "I found the potion recipe in this book. It is dark art and long lost forgotten. The potion, in order for it to be permanent has to be taken in a larger dose and with fresh nymphadias flower. Flower as in whole, stem, root, leaves, sees and petals in all."

Severus added, "However Harry only took a partial of the half cooked potion with a single petal. So why has he not changed back?"

"Soul magic." Albus replied as he pushed another book toward them.

Sirius took the book and opened it to where it was marked and read, "in extreme case of transformation can happen when the soul long desired it." He looked up to the older wizard, "So you're saying that Harry desired to be a girl?"

Remus took the book from Sirius' hands, read it, and shook his head. "No, Sirius. It is much more complicated than that. The soul magic happens when it see an opportunity and make it works with the heart's desire. I do not believe Harry originally desired to become a girl in this case."

"So what did Harry desired?" Sirius asked as he glanced over to Severus who looked stony.

Severus placed the book he held on the desk and stood up. He turned to meet his friends' eyes and replied, "I believe, it was in his heart that he desired a life different than the one he currently has. A life where he is not the center of attention as Harry Potter."

"That's right." Albus said. "When he transformed, what did you see?"

Severus frowned as he tried to recall. He could clearly see in his mind the whole event as if it were just a mere moment ago. He saw Harry drinking the potion and waited for it to transform him but it didn't immediately as it should have. Then he had bowed over in pain and collapsed. He shook his head and snapped his eyes open. "There was a faint golden glow in his chest, only for a moment and it was gone."

"Sign of soul magic. That's what had happened. Do you have any idea what would supply the idea of gender transformation to be an ideal choice in his mind?" Albus asked.

Severus frowned as he thought hard. "I don't think anything could have supplied… wait." He looked up to the older man's eyes and saw the damned twinkles. "I gave him his mother trunk. There were journals in them and he must have been reading them."

Sirius and Remus had blank looks on their faces. Severus sighed and turned to his friends, "In one of the journal, Lily expressed a desire to have a daughter and wanted to name her Caledonia. That was where Harry had gotten the idea for his… her new name."

Albus sat down and folded his hands on the desk, "there's that. Harry Potter is gone."

Sirius stood up and barked, "Wait a minute! What of the Dark Lord? The prophecy?"

Severus turned to Albus. "Well?"

Remus stroked his scraggy chin, "You know more than you let on, damned old fool."

Albus chuckled and inclined his head. "The prophecy did indeed say something about this. It had befuddled me for the longest time after Lily's death. Severus, care to recite it to your friends?"

Severus growled and recited it anyway, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but she will have the power the Dark Lord knows not."

Sirius and Remus gaped and looked at each other. Severus turned and slumped in his seat, scowling. Albus peered over his steepled fingers at the three men and asked softly, "now do you see why Harry's transformation was more of a soul magic than anything else?"

Sirius whistled as he sat back, "that's deep. So, in the end, Harry was gay and Caledonia isn't?"

Remus gave Sirius an appalled look while Severus gave him disbelieving look while Albus laughed.

**Caledonia's Prank on Slytherin Dungeon**

"You're absolutely sure it will work?" Caledonia asked as she looked at the small box in her hand.

Fred looked over to his brother above Caledonia's head and grinned. "Absolutely. It's a specialty of ours. We need a test trial."

George laughed, "And you of all the Slytherin come to us for a good prank, that's something new."

Caledonia rolled her eyes. "Don't get too friendly with me boys. This is just a business. I do my part and you do your part. We're all happy in the end."

"Sure thing, honey." Fred grinned as he stepped out of the hidden alcove where the three of them had huddled together. He was surprised to get a letter from Caledonia earlier saying she needed a big prank to put in the Slytherin dungeon and told that the twins were the people she needed to see.

"Let us know how it works tomorrow." George told her as he followed his brother, glancing around to see if there were any witness. They found none.

Caledonia smirked at them. "Same time, same place tomorrow night." She told them and left the alcove, walking down the dungeon, inspecting the small nondescript box in her hand.

She entered the common room of the Slytherin room and went up to her room and laid in her bed with the curtain closed, waiting until it was time. She needed to leave for good couple of hours without anyone noticing she was gone. The Slytherins, she had learned, had eyes and ears everywhere.

She amused herself by reading a book, finished her potion homework, and idly practiced some charms above her head. Then she heard the clock strike nine times and knew it was time. She then pulled out the invisibility cloak from under her pillow, swished it around her body, and cast a silencing charm on herself. She left her bed quietly, leaving the curtains around it drawn in pretense that she was still in her bed sleeping.

Stepping into the common room, she glanced around. Most of the first and second years were gone, having gone to bed. Few third and fourth were milling around and few of the older kids were dotted through the common room. She moved silently around the room, placing couple of WWW fireworks in places and then moved to the center of the room, placing the box down on the table among the books. Everything went unnoticed and she smirked, making her way toward the exit.

Turning around, she waved her wand, setting off the first batch of the firework and watched the display. The firework went off, scaring the Slytherins out of their wits. She bit her lips as she watched the male curses and female shriek in surprise. The smoke from the firework was filling up the room, causing a haze and then she waved her wand toward the box in the center.

Caledonia gaped in surprise as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. A small tropical like forest grew in the center and water began to pour from a small cliff, overflowing the ground around them, filling up with water. Surprised scream rose around the room and more fireworks were being set off.

She giggled quietly as she watched Draco looking furious as he went around the room, soaked to his knees, his hands looking singed and his face full of sooty smudges. He was screaming and cursing. "Who the hell did that? Someone's going to pay for letting Weasley in here!" He was pointing to few younger Slytherins, "Did you idiots let them in?" He turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "Find them! They must still be here!" He screamed and ranted.

She giggled and stepped aside as she saw her father enter the room and slipped behind him before the door closed. She could hear him bellow for silence and with deadly voice, asking what was happening. She could hear Draco reply, "Someone let the Weasley in! This is their work!"

Laughing to herself all the way, she made to her destination to meet with Hermione.

**PMS**

Caledonia grumbled and growled as she dropped her head on the desk and remained for a few seconds before gripping the parchment in front of her and crumpled it up, ripping and snarling as she went at it before throwing the pieces all around her. She then pulled out another parchment and started to scribble few lines before whining softly under her breath and snarling once again, crumpling the paper before ripping it apart.

This went on for few more parchments within span of five minutes. Severus looked up from his stirring of a potion and watched as his daughter reduced herself to a snarling, sniping, whining beast. His eyebrow rose when she finally threw her hands up in the air, then throwing her head down on the desk once more, going still. His jaw dropped slightly as he heard soft sniffling and crying. He gave a soft exhale, swished his wand to pause his potion, and marked his book before striding across the private lab to where his daughter sat at the desk on the other end of the room.

"Caledonia?" He stood by her, looking down at her.

She turned her head to lay her cheek on the desk, looking up at her father. He was shocked to see tear-brimmed eyes. Out came was a pitful, "What?"

"What is your problem?"

"I can't think. The homework is too hard."

He narrowed his eyes and glanced at her assignment list and disdainfully replied, "Surely, naming ten magical beasts and their properties for potion is that hard?"

"It's not that." She whined and thumped her head on the desk. "I just can't think."

"One could say you're P.M.S.'ing. Surely not." Severus deadpanned and threw the paper down on the desk. "Get on with it. The sooner you finish your assignment, the sooner you can take your whining self out of my lab."

She snarled under her breath toward the desk where her nose touched. "So much you would know!"

He noticed then her hands were clenched tightly, her knuckles becoming white and frowned. "Seriously, what is bothering you?"

She shot up in her chair, looking wild and feral, and her eyes teary and her arms wrapped around her abdomen. "It's the cramps! Do I have to spell it out to you!? I got those bloody periods and I can't think when I'm in pain!" She shouted at him.

He took a step back and stared at her. He slowly lifted his hand, began to count the fingers, and muttered to himself before asking, "Since when you have period?"

She rolled her eyes and thumped her head back on the desk, thumping it few times repeatedly before replying, "I got my first one about a month after the transformation… I've been getting them every month since then. Hermione said I'll get used to them. But no! It's worse than the last time!" She gave a high-pitched whine.

He stammered and turned, walking over to his potion store muttering under his breath, "This isn't my area of expertise… damn you, Lily! A daughter is much more trouble than a son!" He came back out from his store and handed Caledonia a potion vial. "Drink this up. I'll have a batch made for you tomorrow."

She took the vial and drank it down, sighing as the potion began its work immediately. "Thanks… sorry."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Yeah, whatever. Just pack up and go to bed. The essay's due day after tomorrow anyway."

She gave a feeble smile, wiping her face dry of tears and gathered her things and swished her wand to clean up the mess she had made with the papers. "Thank you, good night." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Bloody PMS." He muttered as he made his way to his quarter and sat down. He poured himself some firewhiskey, took a shot, and poured another. As the glass came to his lips the second time, he paused as his eyes went wide. "Bloody hell! She can get pregnant for real!"

**The Birds and the Bees**

Severus glowered. Of all inane things, he thought he never had to do. He was staring down his daughter sitting in the chair next to him as usual for their nightly chats. He recalled what had transpired several days ago in the hallway.

"Severus." He paused on his trek to his classroom in the dungeon to find Minerva McGongall striding up to him. He gave her a look and she ignored it, "I understand this is all new to you. But I believe you need to talk to Caledonia about the fact of life."  
Severus nearly groaned. "I don't think that is necessary."

Getting a stern look from the matronly woman, "believe me, with things going on between her and all the boys ogling after her. She's a beautiful young woman and I am sure after the talk you give her, she'll think twice."

Severus grumbled and snapped, "I trust it is not necessary for her to have me talk to her about the so called fact of life. She knows the perspective from both sides. Probably the only being in the entire planet."

Minerva shook her head, "Still, it's your duty as a parent."

It wasn't until Caledonia started to ask a question that made him rethink Minerva's suggestion.

"Why are the boys cornering me all the time?" She had asked unexpectedly after a conversation over who had won in Quidditch ended.

This had stumped him and he glowered. Grumbling under his breath and steeling his nerves, he sat up straighter and asked, "How exactly are they cornering you?"

Caledonia rolled her head to her side to glance at her father, "You know, staking outside my classroom door, catching me and asking me out on dates and things like that."

Severus nodded slowly; he had seen such thing like that happening. He had seen quiet numerous of young males flocking after her in between the classes and during the meal times. Often she would reply and they would leave. However, it never occurred to her that they were actually asking her out. He had seen quiet few Gryffindors and Hufflepuff among the Slytherins and Ravenclaws approaching her. It was as if the house rivalry didn't exist.

"Uhm." He started, "You're a quiet beautiful young lady and it's no question to their desire to go out with a young woman like you."

"Still." She mumbled. "I lost count after forty."

Severus sighed and sat back. "I suppose it time that we have this discussion and get it out of the way."

"What?" She asked, peering over to her father.

"The thing about the bird and the bee."

Caledonia groaned. "Oh! Come on! I already know that!"

Severus' eyebrow rose at this, "Do tell."

She gave him a withering glare, "Come on, I am fifteen. I know the boy stick his thing in the girl and then the girl get pregnant." She shuddered. "Still, why would that be relevant to the boy asking me out?"  
Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and inhaled a deep breath. "It astounds me that you cannot connect the two together."

"What? I'm a virgin and the whole thing is scary. I have enough having the Dark Lord breathing down my neck. I don't get how it is amazing if you kiss someone."

Severus peered over his hand to his daughter, even more shocked to realize how naïve she is about the concept of romance. "Kiss? You've kissed?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah, with Cho Chang."

His eyes widened and he stumbled, "But…"

She looked at her father, finding appalled look written on his face. It slowly clicked in her mind. "Oh ew!" She shook her head and waved her hands, "No! She kissed me last year when I was still a boy!"

Sighing in relief, "Oh…"

Caledonia turned her head back to the fireplace and mulled over the subject. It finally dawned on her and her eyes widened and she spat. "Oh gross!"

"Yes?" Severus asked, curious to what had churned in her mind.

"You mean to tell me that the boys are asking me out so they can stick his thing in me!?"

He closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. "Never again…" he muttered. "Yes. Can we not have this conversation again?"

She shuddered and stood up. "I agree. Ugh. I can't believe boys would want to do that…. They pee with that thing and… the girls too!" She stormed off, leaving the private study, ending their nightly meeting.

"Unbelievable!" Severus groused as he swished his wand, a glass of firewhiskey appeared in thin air and he drank deeply. "How did she manage to get this far without understanding the pleasure of sex!?"

**Girl Talk**

Hermione flipped the page of the magazine, sitting cross-legged on her bed while Caledonia was lying belly down next to her, reading her potion book.

After a while, Caledonia rolled to her side and asked, "Hermione." The bushy haired girl hummed in response. "Why do boys want to have sex?"

Hermione paused in her reading and turned her head to her friend with surprise on her face. "What?"

Caledonia sat up and nodded, "Yeah, why? You're smart, maybe you can tell me why."

Hermione closed the magazine, put it down slowly to stall, and pursed her lips in thought on how to approach the subject. "You were a boy, have you ever thought about sex?"

Caledonia shook her head, "No. I had too much going on, you know, trying to live to see tomorrow and all that."

The other girl nodded slowly, "I see. Wow." She murmured and asked, "So, you don't know the whole thing about the fact of life, do you?"

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Father tried to have that talk with me already. It was embarrassing enough. I just don't get it to why the boys would even want to try. It doesn't sound good at all."

Giggling under her breath, Hermione shook her head. "No Caledonia. I suppose it felt good, which is why they want to try."

"How can it feel good? That tampon thing didn't feel good."

Laughing outright, Hermione took a while trying to stop and catch her breath but failed as she saw the perplexed look on her friend's face. "Oh come on. I have to ask."

"What?" Caledonia was put out and was beginning to regret asking in the first place.

"Have you, as a boy before," Hermione started and blushed, "masturbated?"

Caledonia paled slightly and mumbled. Hermione strained to hear and shook her head. Throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, Caledonia complained, "yeah, so what?"

"Did it feel good?"

"I guess…"

"Well. Having sex with someone supposedly is better than doing it to yourself. The boys, they are full of hormones that make them go crazy."

"Oh. Good thing I changed into a girl…" Caledonia muttered.

Hermione laughed and fell off the bed as Caledonia swatted her with the pillow in annoyance. She then popped up from the side of the bed, mirth shining in her eyes, "it supposedly feels good for girls too. Have someone in mind? Any boys catching your fancy?"

Caledonia's eyes widened. With new revelation and she thought of all of the boys that had approached her, one stood out and she blushed. Hermione smirked and climbed onto the bed, resuming her position and picked up the magazine. "So there is one."

"Shut up! What about you?" Caledonia asked as she playfully swatted Hermione with the pillow again.

Hermione squealed and ducked. "Not telling!"

"Oh! You think I haven't noticed? The red-head?" Caledonia laughed as she was swatted right off the bed.


	37. Chapter 37

Part Two Deleted Scenes:

**Draco and the song of Caledonia **

He dropped his bag as he appeared in the foyer of his house and saw his mother smiling at him. She came up to him and gave him a hug. "Draco, welcome home."

"Mother," Draco said as he looked into his mother's eyes, noticing the happiness. "What happened here?"

"Your father's home. He wishes to see you in the study." She told him and stroked her son's cheek. "He's not too happy but he's home and that's what matter the most to me."

Draco looked in the direction where the study was and frowned, "He got out?"

"I am sorry that you have to find out through the Daily Prophet. I wanted to write to you but it was so sudden and you were coming home soon enough. Yes. He had to bribe enough people in the ministry to get out. He's on house arrest, but at least he's home."

"I see." Draco nodded. "I'll go see him now." He moved past his mother, went to his father's study, and pushed the door open.

"What were you thinking?" Lucius nearly bellowed at his son as he entered.

Draco stared up at his father with a scowl on his face. "Great! Nice greeting there. I did what you asked me to."

With a perfect sneer all Malfoy had learned from young age, Lucius spat, "But not to go to the Department of Mystery and put your life in danger. I had to cover up for you when the Dark Lord kept asking me if I had heard from you regarding if Harry Potter was going to be at the Department of Mystery!"

Sighing and rolling his eyes. "Father… at least that part's over with. You're out of Azkaban and we're fine."

"At some cost!" Lucius yelled, pounding his fist on the desk. "What were you and Caledonia Snape doing there that night? Where did she come up with a harebrained scheme to prove herself to the Dark Lord?"

Draco looked at his hands, he was seething in anger inside but the outside, he appeared bored. "I never told her anything about that. She got that somewhere else."

"Next time you be sure to follow my instruction and reply to my owl immediately! Things are not as it was before!"

The younger Malfoy glared at his father, "Well, I never wanted this anyway." He stood up. "It had also cost me something as well. So don't think you're the only one who's losing a lot! Why were we with the Dark Lord in the first place?

Lucius sighed and sat back. "That's something you do not need to know."

Draco nearly exploded. "I am fifteen, going on sixteen and I think I deserve to know! But hell no, you just want me to grovel and kiss the filthy feet of the Dark Lord and give my life to him. Forget it!" He turned around and stormed out of the room.

Draco scowled, storming down the manor's grand hallway, reaching the front entrance. He held out his hand and said, "Accio Firebolt!" The broom shot around the manor and into his waiting hand. He mounted onto the broom and shot into the sky. So much for coming home from school, he thought to himself.

He flew for a long time until it became dark and his bones was becoming chilled and weary from the damp England air and he glanced around, realizing he was lost. He had flown aimlessly for hours, allowing everything to melt away from his mind. He saw the glow from a town below him and tilted his broom to turn, circling in the darkness until he was able to land. He took out his wand and shrank his broom and pocketing it. He then swished a drying spell over his clothes, pocketed it, and walked toward the town.

He found he was in the outskirt of London and ducked into an empty alleyway and dissapparated, appearing into the back alley in Diagon Alley. He then strolled down the lighted street, glancing around. No one gave him a second look. He looked like a rich boy merely walking along. He then ducked into Tom's empty Leaky Cauldron and made his way into Muggle London. He kept on wandering around until he came to Hyde Park.

He paused, seeing a small café and his stomach growled. He figured it was way too late for him get any meal at the manor, it was way past dinner time and he was sure his father had ordered the house-elves to not save him anything as a punishment.

He ducked into the small homely café and saw couple other people there, they didn't look up to glance at him and he figured he was all right. He found a table near the window and sat down. He spotted the clock and winced, seeing that it was well past ten o'clock. Sighing, he grabbed the newspaper that was on the table in front of him and scanned it. It wasn't like the Daily Prophet with the moving pictures and oddly placed articles. However, it provided him something to read. After a while, he couldn't read a word, his mind blank.

"What can I get you tonight?" The waitress asked in tired tone.

He glanced up, blinking. "Oh. Coffee and whatever soup you have." The waitress nodded and turned away.

He stared out of the window, watching as people walking by in the street. Some were couple and some in groups of friends. It was a late Saturday night and summer time and people were staying out later.

A soft music came on and to it that caught his attention:

_I don't know if you can see, the changes that has come over me_

_In these last few days, I've been afraid, that I might drift away…_

_I've been tellin' old stories, signing songs _

_That made me think, about where I've come from…_

_And that's the reason why I seem so far away today._

He smirked softly as the man sang, strumming his guitar. It was almost as if they were telling his life story down to pat. The next lyric came to a shock to him as he heard it.

_Let me tell you that I love you,_

_And I think about you all the time. _

_Caledonia, you're calling me, now I am going home!_

_But if I should become a stranger, _

_Know that it would make me more than sad!_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had. _

He swallowed hard and glanced around, wondering who were signing and the waitress came back with his soup and coffee. He grasped her arm, asking, "What's that song?"

"That?" She pointed to the speaker in the corner of the room. "That's on the radio… I think it is 'Caledonia', sung by Dougie MacLean. You've to admit he's got good voice." Then she left.

He turned back to his soup and coffee, slowly sipping the drink as he listened to the song.

_I have moved, and kept on movin', _

_Proved the points that I needed provin', _

_I lost the friends that I needed losin'._

_Found other on the way…_

_I've kissed the girls and left them crying. _

_Stolen dreams, yes there's no denying. _

_I've traveled hard, sometime with conscience flyin' somewhere in the wind. _

He sighed as he placed his cup down. The song just described him perfectly. He knew since meeting Caledonia in the Hospital Wing that day, that his life would turn around a hundred and eighty degree. No, since he met Harry Potter on the train several years ago when they were eleven years old.

He chuckled ruefully to himself. If he had knew then that he would fall head over heel in love with Harry Potter, he'd hex somebody to hell. Shaking his head at the memory where Harry Potter had denied his friendship then when they were eleven.

But after learning Caledonia and Harry is one and same, he had fallen already. Things changed his mind and heart changed too.

_Let me tell you that I love you,_

_And I think about you all the time. _

_Caledonia, you're calling me, now I am going home!_

_But if I should become a stranger, _

_Know that it would make me more than sad!_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had. _

Caledonia, in the past year, he had come to know her and found his definition in life in her. She had become home to him and he felt lost without her. He knew if he were to walk away and never have her in his life, he'd be lost forever. Nothing seems to matter anymore without her.

_Now I'm sitting here before the fire_

_The empty room, the forest choir. _

_The flames that could not get any higher_

_They've withered and now they've gone._

_But I'm steady thinking…_

_My way is clear and I know what I will do tomorrow._

_When hands are shaken and the kisses flow, _

_Then I will disappear._

He stared at his untouched soup. The reflection on the surface of the broth shimmered and memories floated across his mind, he was seeing his memory rather than the soup itself as if staring in a pensive. He saw Caledonia's smiling face, her emerald eyes and pouty lips that he had come to love to kiss. He had seen so many emotions in her eyes, love, sadness, grief, fear, happiness and ferociousness. He loved every emotion in her eyes, and how she would turn her head to see him across the Great Hall and smile at him.

It was clear, his direction lie where she goes. He had told her that at the end of the year before the summer began. He closed his eyes, wondering why he had left her. He had told her that he had to think. However, there was no need to think. He scowled; he was being a coward, running away from the destiny that lay ahead of Caledonia. Anywhere she goes, bound to be danger and he was leaving her alone to her destiny. His hand clenched around the spoon, knuckles turning white.

_Let me tell you that I love you,_

_And I think about you all the time. _

_Caledonia, you're calling me, now I am going home!_

_But if I should become a stranger, _

_Know that it would make me more than sad!_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had. _

He opened his eyes and stared at the soup, surprised to the surface ripple as the teardrop fell. He swallowed and wiped his face, realizing his cheeks were wet.

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had…_

His hand loosened up around the spoon and he let it go, it fell in quiet clatter. He stood up, reached in his pocket, searched for some money, pulled out the bills, and left them on the table.

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had…_

The waitress looked up from serving coffee to couple of old men and saw the door swing, the bell ringing. She looked over to the untouched soup and coffee. She frowned and shrugged, idly wondering what had caused the handsome young man looking so lost to come in the first place. She shrugged her shoulders and went over to clean the table and gather the money.

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had._

**Draco's deal with Lord Voldemort**

Lucius kept his aristocratic face up as he glanced out of the grand window from his study. Draco was sitting in the chair facing the desk, watching his father. His mother was sitting in another chair near the fireplace, watching the two, sipping quietly at her tea. It was a cool summer eve and Draco had regarded his father with equal coolness since he had come home from Hogwarts.

Finally, the older man broke the silence. "Draco, the Dark Lord wish to see you soon and mark you."

Draco blanched and spoke softly, "But father…"

Lucius turned his face to his son, his face masked in disappointment and hint of grief in his eyes. "You must. I've failed my part of the mission. He's going to reprisal, by using you against me."

The younger Malfoy scowled slightly, sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I do not want to play Death Eater."

Lucius closed his eyes in frustration and moved to his desk, facing his son. "Do you have a death wish on this family?"

Draco glared at his father defiantly, "If that would save the Malfoy's name from being blacklisted in the Wizarding History."

Narcissa gasped softly and spoke, "Draco, you best take that back. You know we had to do this."

"What for? Supporting the Dark Lord in his harebrained scheme and allow him to suck us dry of our wealth? What have we become?" Draco shot back, standing up, "Look at us! We've become nothing but puppets for the snake-face."

Lucius stood back up, straightening up his posture as he glared at his son. "What have changed your opinion of late? You whole-heartily agreed to the Dark Lord's ideal before."

Draco sighed and turned away from his parents. "Why should you know?"

"Was it that Snape girl?" Narcissa asked.

"So what? She's also a Death Eater's child like me." Draco bitterly bit back. "But at least, she won't be marked."

"She will." Lucius replied.

Draco twirled around, "What? No! Severus said he won't let the Dark Lord mark her."

Lucius' eyebrow rose at the revelation of his son's emotion, "Indeed. But things had changed since that night in the Ministry of Magic. He will mark her in few weeks. And I expect you to do the same. After all, you carry the name of Malfoy."

Draco snarled under his breath. "So be it."

"Good. I will summon him now." Lucius said, touching the dark mark on his arm. He stared into his son's eyes, "Know this Draco, I understand how you feel."

He frowned at his father and opened his mouth to ask but the dark smoke exploded in the room and faded, stood the Dark Lord himself. He bowed his head and moved back to stand by his mother while Lucius greeted Voldemort cordially as the Malfoy should.

"My lord, welcome. As you have asked, my son has agreed." Lucius said, sweeping his arm to gesture toward Draco.

Draco looked up, seeing Voldemort grin in appreciation and blurted out, "But I have a deal."

Voldemort's face scowled, "Lucius?" his voice biting and dark, full of anger.

Lucius shot a look at his son. "Draco, you will receive the mark. No deal."

Draco turned his chin high, daring to face the Dark Lord. "I ask this, for Caledonia."

Lord Voldemort's anger faded as he became interested. "Continue." He waved his hand.

"I'll do what you want me to do, as long Caledonia and I won't be marked."

Narcissa and Lucius swallowed a gasp as they stared at his son. Then they looked over to Voldemort who appeared thoughtful. He then asked, "Why?"

Draco swallowed hard. "Keep us unmarked will grant us safe passage in Hogwarts. Caledonia got friends in other houses, including Gryffindors. With that, we can access to Harry Potter when the time comes."

"Intriguing… Is this true?" Voldemort turned to Lucius.

The Head of the Malfoy family paled and stared at his son who nodded slightly. Then he replied, "It seems so. My son is dating Caledonia and from what I understood, Caledonia is particularly close to one Hermione Granger."

"And this Hermione Granger… she's Harry Potter's best friend, is she not?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes. I've been able to communicate with her and the Weasley kid on a better term of late." Draco replied. "They will trust us better if we're not marked and that way we can serve you better by getting close to them."

Voldemort looked thoughtful. "I see." He tapped his chin with a bony finger. "You do provide some insightful points. A deal is a deal, isn't it?" He asked and saw Draco nod haltingly. "Very well. Two tasks I will ask you to do. You will have Caledonia help you. Succeed in this and then I will reward you both."

"Yes, my lord." Draco replied.

Voldemort smirked. "First, you will find a hole in Hogwarts defense, to allow Death Eaters in the castle." Draco nodded slowly. "I've always knew there was a vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts but never had been able to find another until recently." He drew out a scroll, "The instruction." He handed it to Draco who took it. "Now for the second task, if you fail. Your whole family dies."

Lucius and Narcissa gasped behind Draco. "My lord…" Lucius said and bit down as Voldemort glared at him.

Draco paled. "Sir?"

"Ah yes. Kill Dumbledore."

Draco closed his eyes in defeat and bowed. He remained there until he heard the pop of apparition and knew Voldemort had gone. He then felt his mother grasp around him, hugging him and crying. He also heard his father cursing under his breath.

"Lucius!" Narcissa started, "What are we to do?"

The elder Malfoy shook his head. "This is not getting any better."

Draco stood up, shaking his mother off and left the room.

Narcissa stared after her son and turned to Lucius, "I'm going to get help."

"Narcissa… don't."

"I have to… he will fail and we're all going to die in the end."

"Very well." Lucius replied softly and waved his hand, turning to the window. He heard the door close and he knew he was alone then. "So much of a price for Caledonia," He murmured softly. "So you truly love her?"

**The Half-Blood Prince Book**

Caledonia knocked on the door to the entrance of her father's study and heard the usual, "enter." She slipped into the room, closed the door behind her, went over to the chair, and plopped herself down, seeing the usual look from her father, one of his eyebrow raised and a sneer on his lip whilst holding a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. She gave him an eye roll and rearranged herself to sit more properly with her skirt tucked under and her ankles crossed.

He raised his wand, a teacup floated over to her, and she took it. He then tucked his wand and took out a parchment and spoke, "Your grade in potion had been different lately." He said simply.

"I guess it had to do with different teacher. He thinks I'm a bloody potion mistress." She replied with hint of scowl.

Severus smirked at this. "Yes. You do have potential to be a Potion Mistress; after all, you do take after your parents. But I've seen his lessons and know what books he had used. No one can pass his lesson perfectly every time, Caledonia." He said pointedly.

She felt as if caught in the headlight. "Uh, what do you mean by that?"

He turned his body to face her, placing the empty glass down on the table between them. "Caledonia." He rolled up the report with her grades from potion. "I will not believe that you are 'exceptionally gifted' as Slugorn had said about you. What exactly are making you able to pass the class?"

She sighed and reached for her bag and dug around until she found the potion book and held it. "I thought I wouldn't get potion class this year because of my grade from last year so I didn't get a potion book. Slughorn had some books in his room to borrow and I got the last one, this." She held it up.

Severus' eyes widened as he recognized the book. He reached over and took it. "Ah."

"It once belonged to the Half-Blood Prince… but the first class, I followed the margin notes instructions and it worked, better than the book's instruction."

Severus stood up and held the book in his hand, "This was mine."

She looked up and asked, "You're the Half-Blood Prince?"

He chuckled lightly and turned, gazing at the mantle of the fireplace; several framed pictures were displayed there. One caught his attention, of himself and Lily at Caledonia's age. "Yes. Rarely there would be less than a pureblood in the house of Slytherin. At the time, I was the only half-blood and my mother's name was Prince before she married my father. I had strong distaste for my father and I created the name because I've wrote notes in this book that are dangerous. If it fell in wrong hands, no one would assume me without digging into my personal background."

"Oh." Caledonia whispered.

He turned back around and handed her the book. "However, as asmsybal the potion book your class is using, I would rather you to learn from my instructions rather than Slughorn. But there are things in the book that you are to never repeat and see me when you do come across one."

She took the book back and held it on her lap. "You're going to let me keep this?"

He gave her a nod. "On two conditions. One, you are to write a foot long essay to why my instruction worked better than the book's and hand it to me every time you learn it in the class. Two, if you come across something that isn't part of the potioneering, see me."

She gave a single nod, "Yes, Father."

"Good." He then sat back down and filled himself another cup of firewhiskey. "Had Draco spoken to you yet?"

"No… But I am going to try to get him to talk to me soon… he's been avoiding the topic lately."

"I see." He murmured.

**Nightmare #2: Ron**

Ron shot out of the bed, gasping and wheezing. He glanced around the room he shared with his roommates and sighed. He wiped his sweaty forehead and got out of the bed; he pulled his robes on and tied the belt. A glance to the empty bed that once was Harry Potter's; he shook his head and went down to the common room.

He paused, seeing Hermione sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hermione?" he asked as he moved to sit in the chair near the couch. The said girl looked up and he saw that she looked pale and flushed. "You wouldn't believe the nightmare I had."

"I had one too. I came down to do some reading… But go on, tell me." She told him, closing the book and turning her body to give him full attention.

"I dreamed that Harry was back in his boy body… but he was kissing Malfoy!" Ron shuddered. "They were going at it and I couldn't get them to stop."

Hermione's lips quirked a bit trying to bite back a grin, "that must've been scary. No more than my own dream."

Ron looked intrigued, "What did you dream about?"

Hermione flushed and turned away, "Well, it was pretty much like yours, but only instead of Malfoy kissing Harry, you were kissing Harry… in his boy body."

Ron paled several shades white and bolted from the chair, "You didn't have to tell me that!" He screamed and ran to the bathroom.

Hermione snickered, "I can't say that was a nightmare… it was disturbing, in perverted way." She told to the empty room and returned to her book, red tinting her cheeks.

**Draco's Surprising Announcement**

"Mother!" Draco called as he arrived home, "Father!"

Narcissa looked up from her embroidery and glanced over to her husband who was reading. "Draco's home." They both stood up and turned to find Draco bursting into the private sitting room. He went over to his mother, sweeping her into a hug and kissing her check and turned to grin at his father. "I've an announcement to say."

Lucius' eyebrow rose at his son. "Well, what is it?"

"I am in love!" Draco shot his arms out wide then dropped them, glancing at his father. "And it's not Pansy Parkinson!"

Narcissa went up to her son, surprised to see how elated her son is. "Draco? Surely not…"

Draco smirked as he turned to his mother and realized he had grown taller, his mother had to look up at him. He reached over and patted her cheek gently. "Yes, the very Caledonia Lilia Snape. I've been seeing her for a while and she's the one. Father, you must get me out of the contract with Parkinson. I will not marry her. I want to marry Caledonia."

Lucius frowned slightly, "But you must marry Parkinson, it's been in the contract since before you were born. I've been lenient with you allowing you date others."

"Is that Severus Snape's daughter?" Narcissa asked. Lucius' eyes went wide as he looked at his wife.

"He has a daughter? I thought she was his ward."

"Yes. I've only seen her briefly last summer at the reveal while you were in Azkaban. A beautiful girl, I believe." She replied and saw her son nod. "Are you sure?"

Draco grasped his mother's hands and spoke with passion-filled voice, "Mother, I am surer than anything in the world. I love her and she's all I can think about. She's my heart, my soul. I don't care if I'm disowned from this family… I want to be with her and that's all it matters."

Lucius' eyes widened again at hearing his son's revelation. "Draco Scorpius Malfoy! You dare to allow yourself be disowned from the Malfoy legacy for a girl?" Never in his whole life he had seen his son so passionate, it must had been something, that girl. He narrowed his eyes as he realized his son's true intention. "I see. You gambled the family on this girl, and in end, you dare to be disowned, for the same girl."

Draco turned to his father, "She's not just any girl. She's the one." He stood up straighter and stared at his father dead on, "I know I can ask of anything in the world, but this is my one and only request and I ask of nothing else. Please get me out of that contract with Parkinson so I can marry Caledonia."

Lucius sighed, knowing there was no changing his son's mind. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you father." Draco grinned and swept out of the room.

Narcissa turned to her husband. "I don't think I've ever seen our son so sure of anything."

"This Caledonia Snape… I have to meet her. Isn't she the one that caused trouble in the Ministry of Magic last spring?" Narcissa nodded. "That chit… He was willing to sacrifice our lives for her." he growled. "You're right, she's a pretty one, but troublesome… all my son had gone though the whole summer, moping. Because of her?"

"Yes."

"And getting himself in trouble last year, fighting with a girl…" Lucius mused, recalling few things. "Frogs in cereals, snakes in bed, underwear on the spire of the tower, cutting hair and stabbing his hand… I can go on… I've got whole lot of reports from Dumbledore last year of all the troubles he had gotten into… all because of this Caledonia?"

Narcissa winced, recalling as well nodded.

Lucius slumped down in his chair and shook his head. "My son is love with the girl he hated last year… and he wants to marry her more than anything in the world."

"Darling, don't you remember our days?" Narcissa smiled as she sat on the armrest of the chair, looking down at bedraggled Lucius.

He chuckled as he looked up at his wife of twenty some years. "Yes love… I remember. Well, I better fire-call Severus to make sure he attends the ball on New Year Eve. Narcissa, be a love, go and find some information on Pansy Parkinson and see if there's something we can use to break the contract. I'll make some more fire-call to impend some investigations. This girl better be worth it."

"Of course, darling."

**Preparing for the New Year Ball**

Caledonia closed the book that she was reading in the library and glanced to the tall window by the bookcases, she could see it was snowing heavily outside, covering the land around the Prince Manor in blanket of whiteness. The snow had finally came a day after Christmas and had not stopped since.

As much she love winter time, she also missed summer, where she'd have freedom of flying on the broom, playing mock up quidditch game with the Weasley family and celebrating her birthday. She stood and went over to the window and gazed out, watching the white fluff drift down in a dance. The smile on her lips melted into sadness as she realized, in the Malfoy Manor, Draco must be dancing like the snowflakes, celebrating with his family on the New Year Eve.

"Darling?" Eileen asked from her frame above the fireplace. Caledonia shifted and turned to see her grandmother's portrait. The woman was young and not so grandmotherly, rather it was strange for her, to see her grandmother as a twenty years old woman, with dark hair and pale skin, a plain beauty that she is.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's causing that little frown on your pretty face?"

Caledonia chuckled, shaking her head and turned to glance back out into the darkness, watching the snowflakes. "Just thinking. I miss Draco and tonight's the New Year Eve. His family is holding the ball."

"Oh yeah, the infamous Malfoy New Year Eve Ball… I remember that."

She looked up, "You've been to the Malfoy's Ball?" She pushed herself away from the window frame and went over to the fireplace where her grandmother's frame hung above.

"Well, you know, the Prince family is also one of the noble pureblood family and we do get invited to pureblood events such as the Malfoy Ball. I remember I was sixteen, your age." She smirked. "Abraxas Malfoy had invited everyone to the ball and my family went."

"Abraxas Malfoy, as in Lucius' father?"

Eileen nodded, grinning, "Yes, handsome man he was… But rather uptight. I remember never liking him. He detested anything with blood mix and looked down to them."

Caledonia looked up at her grandmother, "Were there anyone at the ball you danced with?"

Eileen shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "No. I was rather an outcast. You see, I was not exactly the prettiest pureblood there."

"But you look pretty to me." Caledonia said, frowning as she studied her grandmother's feature. She had pale skin, long face and thick eyebrows, but her eyes were sharp and dark and her hair long and ebony, hanging down flat, yet there were such gentleness in her face.

"That's because you're my granddaughter… Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You'd be what the muggles called in our days, a bombshell." Caledonia blushed.

"That's because she was lucky to have her mother's gene." Severus said as he entered the library. "But Caledonia's right, you were a beautiful woman, mother."

"Oh, stop it Severus." Eileen rolled her eyes.

"We mean it. Mother." Severus replied with determination and turned to Caledonia. "Come, I have something for you." Caledonia waved to her grandmother and followed her father to the dining hall.

"Father?"

Severus smirked and gestured to the table where a large box was sitting upon it with a smaller one next to it. "I believe this will go well with the gift you had received on Christmas." He picked up the small box on the table and handed it to her. She opened to find her combs she had gotten from Draco. "Go on, we don't have much time." Severus replied.

She placed the combs down and went to open the large box and gasped, pulling out a gorgeous black and emerald gown and turned to her father, her eyes wide. "Daddy?"

"We will be going to the Malfoy Ball tonight." He told her.

"Oh! Thank you!" She ran and hugged him, squishing the dress in between them and he chuckled, patting her back.

"Be ready by seven." He told her and went to the box, "It's a masked ball." He pulled out a mask that went with the dress. She gasped and fingered the feather that adorned the mask. She peered into the box and saw matching gloves and shoes to go with the dress.

"Thank you." She told him again and he rolled his eyes, smirking. She laughed, "Never thought you'd present Harry Potter a dress for the ball?"

He shook his head and ruffled her head. "I never thought I'd be bringing her to the ball to let her see her boyfriend." He turned and walked toward the door, gesturing to her, "Don't forget, seven o'clock."

She smiled and he left the room. She turned and said, "Maddy!" The small house-elf appeared.

"Mistress Snape called for Maddy?"

"Yes, please help me get ready for tonight!" Caledonia said and glanced to the clock. "Oh… I got like seven hours to get ready." She shook her head, turned to the house-elf, and asked, "How long do you think I need to get ready?"

"Seven hours, missus." The elf deadpanned while Caledonia paled.

The house-elf ushered Caledonia up the stairs, pushed her into the bathroom, and pointed to the bath. A snap of her finger, the bath filled to the brim with water and bubbles rising, giving off sweet scents. Caledonia shook her head and undressed, slipping into the bathtub and allowed herself to soak, resting.

An hour later, the elf told her to get out, dried her down, and handed her black lace underpants and strapless bra. She gaped at the elf, "You want me to wear this?"

"Goes with the dress, yes it does." The elf replied with serious tone and raised a finger.

"Oh wait… I'll do it." She hastily slipped the underpants on and tugged the bra on. "Now what?"

The elf pointed to the chair by the mirror, "Missus sit."

Caledonia sighed and sat down, soon, she felt her hair being combed and styled, then her face painted, and then she was in a cloud of magic dust. She coughed as the cloud faded away and she gasped as she saw herself in the mirror. Maddy had transformed her beautiful self into gorgeous self. She had hint of make-up on, her hair dried, combed sleek and smooth, pinned up with the combs, and falling down to her back.

Maddy tugged her hands until they were in her room and helped her into the dress. It was a full evening ball gown, with dark emerald lace and black bodice. The skirt had black stain drapes over the matching emerald laces. The house-elf helped to tie the bodice back and Caledonia opened the smaller box to find black stain two inches heel shoes with emerald bow on the top. She laughed softly and slipped them on her feet.

"Misstress Snape look beautiful tonight." Maddy declared, checking Caledonia over. She handed the lace fingerless glove to her and she slipped them on over her fingers. Then Maddy handed the black mask with green and silver-feathered accent around the edge. She slipped it over her face and grinned.

"Thanks Maddy." Caledonia replied and left her bedroom.

Severus tied the cloak around his shoulder, picked up the black cloak from Moddy, and looked up to see Caledonia walking down the stairs, looking every bit a beauty that night. He smiled and held his hand to his daughter, bowing slightly. "You look exceptionally beautiful."

"Thanks Dad…" She turned and allowed him to slip the cloak around her bare shoulders and turned. "Why? I thought you said you don't go to these parties."

Severus gave a suffering sigh. "I don't. But I also don't like to see my child moping on an evening like this." Then he muttered, "And getting owls from love-sick boy begging."

She giggled. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "How did you find these?" She gestured to her gown.

He smirked, holding his elbow out. "I know one thing or two in purchasing gowns…" He led her to the front door and the house-elves opened up the doors and they stepped outside. He drew out his wand and twirled, they disappeared from the spot, only to reappear in front of the Malfoy Manor.

Caledonia could see lights coming from the grand manor and they walked down the long snow covered hedge toward the front entrance. She gripped her father's arm excitedly. He patted her hands and they stepped in. She could hear music floating around the entrance and the sight of the grand ballroom greeted them across the foyer. Severus led her to the entrance and paused.

She gasped softly, looking around, seeing dancing people and others standing around the dance floor, chatting. It seemed magical as she took it all in. She searched for familiar blond head, spotted the elder Malfoy, and swallowed hard as he came across to greet them.

A servant appeared by their side, Severus took his cloak off, handed it to him, and turned to Caledonia, helping her to take her cloak off. She turned and saw her father was indeed wearing formal robe and was impressed.

"Lucius, good to see you." Severus drawled as the Head of the Malfoy family approached them. The blond man hugged Severus and she could see her father stiffen and smirked.

Lucius laughed, "About time you came! My, my," He turned to Caledonia, "Who is this beauty? I was told you have a daughter. But it never occurs to me how lovely she is."

Feeling nervous under his gaze, she wrung her hands and her father turned to her, brushing her hair that fell into her face away from her mask and replied. "Yes. This is Caledonia Lilia Snape, my daughter that finally returned to me after so many years." She looked to see the love in her father's eyes and smiled softly in reply. "Caledonia, this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

She smiled at the said man and curtseyed. "It's nice to meet you." She replied formally and held her hand up as Lucius took it and kissed her hand. She blushed slightly, taking in the handsome man. She could see that Draco had gotten his look from his father. She was sure that Draco would look like him when get older and blushed.

"Lovely. I can see why Draco had come home and made a shocking announcement how he is very much in love with this mysterious Caledonia." Lucius laughed and turned, scanning the crowd for his son and spotted him already gliding across the floor. He could see his son's eyes were zoned in for the girl beside him and nothing else.

Caledonia looked up and gasped, seeing Draco coming toward them and felt her heart beat faster. She bit back a giggle as she saw him push some dancers away. When he reached her, bowing, he exclaimed, "Caledonia! I'm glad you're here." He took her hand and kissed it. She fluttered her eyelashes, unable to help the fluttering of her heart as he stood and wrapped his arm around her lithe waist and pulling her into hug and kissing her lips. She sighed and returned the kiss, missing him since the end of term. She faintly heard her father sigh beside her and cussing under his breath.

When they broke apart, Draco grinned at her. "Dance with me, love." She nodded and allowed herself to be swept away, his hand taking one of her and his other hand around her waist, their feet followed in a synch as they were swept across the dance floor, their eyes only for each other.

**Pre-Wedding Jitters**

Draco and Caledonia arrived to Severus' quarter after dinner to find their parents in the common room waiting for them. Narcissa and Lucius beamed at the two and Severus looked on with blank look on his face. Albus then appeared, knocking on the frame of the door, drawing attention toward him.

"Oh goody, everyone's here." Albus entered the room and smiled at the young couples. "Well, I believe this is a last minute plan. But surely, you have any idea what you want to do?"

Draco looked to Caledonia and nodded, squeezing her hand, "Yes. We'd like to marry in the stained glass room." Unknowingly behind them, Severus gave a small start. "We'd like to get married tonight, with you officiating us."

Lucius came up to his son and clasped his shoulder, "why can't you wait for few more weeks? Surely, you haven't knocked her up?"

Narcissa gaped, "Lucius!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Merlin's beard! I believe you raised your son to be more honorable."

Lucius laughed, "I was just kidding. But all the joking aside, why tonight?"

Draco glanced from Severus to Albus and he couldn't read the looks on their face. He shook his head, "I can't wait a day more. Never knowing what will happen tomorrow." He turned to Caledonia. "With Caledonia's history, each day is a gamble. We want to get married sooner than later or it'll never happen."

Narcissa sniffed, "I understand. We just wanted to know why you both want to get married sooner. We consent after all. I suppose, we have an hour to prepare?" She looked to Severus who shrugged and gestured toward Dumbledore.

"If an hour is what you need to get ready, then I suppose so. The stained glass room, I believe. Severus?"

The potion master gave a nod, "I'll prepare the room. Lucius, you may escort your son to the manor."

Narcissa smiled as she took Caledonia's hand, "and we, to your quarter. I am sure we'll have you ready in an hour."

Draco turned to Caledonia, took her hands in his, and kissed her softly. "I'll see you in an hour, love." He grinned, let her go, following his father to the floo, and was gone.

Severus and Albus disappeared through his entranceway and Caledonia turned to her future-mother-in-law and shyly smiled, gesturing to the side of the room. "My room's that way." She led the older woman to her room and they entered.

Narcissa looked around Caledonia's room and smiled. "This is nice."

"Thanks. Father had it set up similar to my room at the Prince Manor. A duplicate of everything. It was once grandmother's."

"I see. It is a very nice touch. Why don't you go quickly wash up and we'll see about your wedding gown." Narcissa gently pushed Caledonia toward the bathroom.

When Caledonia came out from the bathroom not ten minutes later with towel wrapped around her head and her body, she found Narcissa swishing her wand toward to something on the bed. She cleared her throat and the older woman turned around, smiling back at her. "Ah, that was quick. Come, come." She gestured for Caledonia to sit at the vanity.

Caledonia sat and stared in the mirror, looking pale. "Uh, I know we were supposed to go shopping for the wedding dresses when school was out. I am sorry that it is last minute thing."

Narcissa made a shushing noise as she pulled the towel off Caledonia's head. "Don't worry about that. I had a foresight to pick up a couple of gowns for you already. I was surprised but it wasn't a bad thing. We understood, Lucius and I." She picked up the brush and started to brush Caledonia's hair. "To be honest, Lucius and I had our reservation about the prearranged marriage between Draco and Pansy. That girl wasn't right in mind but at the time, she was the only likely choice. But when he came home, announcing that he was in love with you. I was thrilled, really."

Caledonia looked up to Narcissa in the mirror. "Really?"

"Yes." Narcissa smiled down at her and leaned down, "Draco has been an honorable young man, have he?"

Caledonia blushed and nodded shakily. "Yes."

The older witch frowned as she stood back up, "what's wrong?"

The younger shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "I… uh. It's embarrassing." She muttered.

Narcissa turned to the bed, picked up a box, came over to the vanity, and sat on the bench next to Caledonia. "You're scared of what will happen tonight?"

Caledonia nodded in her hands, becoming very red and Narcissa gave a soft laugh. "That's understandable. He loves you very much, that I can see. I can see that I will come to love you like my own daughter. I already feel that even we only met few times."

The young witch looked up at the woman; her eyes brimmed with tears, "Really?"

"Yes." She placed the box on the vanity and pushed it toward Caledonia. "Now, we're running out of time and we don't want to leave Draco hanging at the altar." They giggled and Caledonia took the box, opened it, and blushed red once again as she saw the content in it. Narcissa took the dainty lace and held it up, "I hope I got the right size, then again, we can always magic it to the right size."

"Its…its…." Caledonia stammered as she stared at the lacy object in Narcissa's hand.

"It's a lacy panty, I know." Narcissa deadpanned and stood up, "come on now, let's get those on you. You're going have to look every bit a bride tonight."

Caledonia nodded and stood up, taking the lacy panty from Narcissa's hand.

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy Manor, Severus had arrived by floo after setting up the stained glass room for the ceremony and found Lucius having a cognac while his son pacing the floor, appearing to have a cold feet.

"What if I hurt her… what if… uh…" Draco muttered. "I love her, I can't wait… oh!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his hand to have a cognac come to him and he grasped the glass from the air and took a swig.

"What gotten into your boy?"

Lucius shook his head, "cold feet. Well, he's alternating between hot and cold."

"I see."

Draco looked up and yelped in surprise to see Severus and stammered, "uh sir?"

Severus placed the empty glass down, went to Draco, and began to straighten the young wizard's jacket of deep green over black vest and slack. He had to admit; Draco had cleaned up real good and looked rather handsome. "That's my girl you're marrying."

Draco nodded, "yes, sir."

"I didn't have her for very long, but I am willing to hand her over to you because I know you are more than capable of taking care of her and her of you. I've looked at you as my own son all those years." Severus said softly.

"Thank you, sir." Draco replied in kind.

"Don't you dare to hurt her. The time you both are entering is a dark time and this wedding might be the only reason she would be able to produce a patronus."

"You really think so?"

"I believe so. The only reason why I have my patronus still shining brightly after all those years," Severus took his wand out and said the spell and a silver doe appeared, "was because of my joy that I found in my late wife, my son and now, my daughter."

Draco looked to the patronus, watching the beautiful silver doe dance around and coming to stop in front of him and bowed it's graceful and lithe head, it's snout touching his hand and then disappearing in silver mist. He realized then, he had been truly given Severus blessing in the most personal way. He bowed his head, clenched his hand across his heart, and softly said, "I know I cannot make promises, but Caledonia's happiness is all I strive for. I thank you for your blessing."

Severus gave a single nod and turned to leave, he paused at Lucius, "thirty minutes."

"We'll see you there." Lucius smiled at his old friend and soon, they could hear the floo activating before he turned to his son. "Draco."

"Father." Draco swallowed and straightened his jacket.

"Tonight is the night you cross the boundary from boy to man. Taking on a wife is a mark in a man's life, making him whole." Lucius held up his half-empty glass to study the engraving on the crystal, it glowed in the soft firelight from the fireplace. "It's not all about bedding the woman that makes you the man, it's about accepting the responsibility of a husband and making the woman's life worthwhile." Draco looked to his father, listening intently. "The secret to a Malfoy success lies in family. A man cannot gain his fortune alone. You see, the fortune that the Malfoy have," he gestured to the room around him with his glass, "has never been the wealth of the gold but," he came to stop to Draco's chest where the young wizard's heart beats, "It lies right here. And you have discovered that."

Draco bowed his head, nodding. "And you have taught me well, father."

"Good. Now, any last question before I let you go, my son?" Lucius asked as he took a swig from his glass.

Draco nodded, "I hear it hurts for the girls the first time. I don't want to hurt her."

"Ah." Lucius peered into his empty glass, regretting that his liquor was gone too quickly. "That I cannot really help you with. It is different for every woman and man."

"But can you give me an advice or anything?" Draco asked, hopefully.

Lucius stared hard at his son, realizing he had done a too good job raising his son. "You're honorable, I can see that. Well, what do you know about it?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "How can I know if I have never done it? All I know it supposedly feel good and I can finish too quickly. But that wouldn't be good, right?"

"Yes. Well, I can tell you this; make sure she's ready and when you begin, be quick on the first go but after that, take it slow and enjoy." Lucius grinned.

"Uh, I suppose." Draco muttered.

"Well, let's get going." The two went to the floo.

Narcissa stepped back and gasped softly, "Beautiful. You made a good choice."

Caledonia smiled and twirled, the white A-line gown with strapless sweetheart top felt smooth and silky, like liquid that flowed over her curves, showing her figure sensually. Her arms were covered with sleeves that flared softly around her knuckles and she wore just her two silver necklaces. Upon her ears were pearls with teardrops pearls.

"Hm, are you sure you don't want the veil?" Narcissa asked, holding the sheer material of a veil.

Caledonia shook her head, "No. It's a simple wedding, I don't want too much of it."

Narcissa smiled at the girl and with a wave of her wand, a single white rose in full bloom appeared. "From my personal garden," she stepped up and placed the flower in Caledonia's hair. The rose stood out brightly against the midnight lock that had combed to sheen and flowing down her back. "Perfect." She smiled and took Caledonia's hand. "Let's get you down there and become the next Lady Malfoy."

Caledonia smiled nervously as she took Narcissa's hand and they left the room, walking through Severus' quarter and down the dungeon's hallway. It was past curfew time and there was no one out.

"Will it hurt?" She asked softly as the two women walked through the corridor.

"What?" Narcissa asked and blinked, "Oh. It might. It all depends on how ready and willing you are." She patted Caledonia's hand, "if anything, I am sure Draco will make you comfortable. Has he always done that to you, make you comfortable?"

Caledonia nodded. "Yes. He's always sweet about it."

"Good. Then you have nothing to worry about." Narcissa paused at the door and turned to Caledonia. "You're beautiful. Welcome to the family." She gave the younger witch a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the door, leaving her to stand outside of the room.

"Thanks." Caledonia whispered and wrung her hands, waiting for her father to come to her.

Severus soon appeared and she saw that he had cleaned up nicely, wearing one of his best black suits and his hair combed back in pigtail. "Caledonia, you look beautiful tonight." He said softly as he held out his elbow for her to take.

"Oh father, thank you." She took it and kissed his cheek.

"You look like your mother." He said, almost chokingly. "I've only had you in my life for short time and now, I'm giving you away."

"Father," A tear fell from her eyes as she looked up into his dark eyes that held love and compassionate of a father for his daughter. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be your child as you will always be my father. We're going to get through this war together and see to the end of it. Always."

He wiped the tear with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Always."


	38. Chapter 38

Part Three Deleted Scenes:

**Voldemort's Intention with Caledonia**

Voldemort stood waiting in the foyer where the others would arrive soon. His plan had hitched and he was pleased to see that the cabinet had worked several hours ago. He could feel it in his blood that the great Headmaster Dumbledore had fallen.

The noises of apparitions popped and he looked up from his musing to see Bellatrix smiling like a wild panther. The others begin to pop in as she slithered up to him, her hands creeping up his arm in familiar ways. "The boy failed… Sevvy dearest had to do it." She whispered and crackled, "but Dumby is dead." She moved back and watched gleefully as Voldemort turned to face the apparition spot in the foyer with wand out.

Severus appeared and his black eyes met the Dark Lord. It was instant and Voldemort saw it in his mind, his memory that indeed he was the one who killed Albus Dumbledore. As fast as Voldemort was in his mind, he withdrew, bowed, stepped away, and waited in the shadow across the room.

Draco and Caledonia appeared and Voldemort snarled, ripping the couple apart, throwing the pale shaken girl across the floor and shot painful and deadly spell upon the boy. The boy had failed him in every sense and was useless. He held the spell, relishing in the scream of pain that rented from the boy's throat. He saw in the boy's mind that it was finite, that his family was done for and wishing for swift death.

"You've failed," Voldemort said as he finished the Cruciatus curse. He raised, ready to kill the boy off but something caught his attention as a metal glinted. He lowered his wand as his eyes fell to the boy's hand, on his left hand was a ring on the fourth finger. His eyes snapped to the girl cowering against the wall, pale and shaken, her eyes glassy. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the similar ring on her left hand. They matched… wedding bands.

"You and her?" He asked and he saw Draco nod, just barely. So they had married. He let out a deep laugh, "You married her… I should've seen it coming." He had known of the plan that the two would marry in few weeks but they had already done so earlier than expected. He turned to Severus and gave a huff, "This changes things."

"My Lord?" Severus bowed his head, "how would that be?"

Voldemort turned his head toward the girl and frowned, seeing that she was still huddled in the corner like a demented patient in the asylum. "What's wrong with her?" She appeared almost lifeless, like a doll.

Draco stammered, "She was stunned before I was able to apparate here." He turned his head away.

Voldemort didn't care and wanted to have some time alone to rethink his plan for Caledonia. "Very well." He turned to the other Death Eaters, "At least the job's done as I wanted. Take her away and see to her." Draco stood shakily, gathered Caledonia, and moved to leave the room. "Severus… Caledonia may have saved Malfoy family from their failure, but she has her uses with them."

He strode past the dark wizard and left the foyer, going deep into the manor to his favored room and closed the door behind him. He went to the wingback chair and sat down, rubbing his forehead as his great snake coiled up around the back of the chair to settle its head on his shoulder.

"_Nagini… this changes things."_

"_How so, mi'lord?" _The snake hissed.

Voldemort reached up and caressed the snake's head. _"I once long time ago wanted a heir. But I couldn't do so with my mistress…"_

The snake closed its eyes in pleasure under Voldemort's ministration. _"Bellatrix has more uses to you."_

"_Yes… But she could not give me a child. I am infertile. But when I saw Caledonia for the first time that night in the Ministry of Magic Atrium…" _Voldemort said as he stared in the fire before the chair, his mind recalling the memory. _"I was astounded to see a child of Severus Snape. Even then, I knew she was his daughter when he lied to me. I know he lied to protect her. She is powerful, strong and pure. I wanted her to be the one to be my heir. She has every making in her to be the most powerful Dark Lord, or so, Lady."_

"_And this changes with the marriage, how?" _

Voldemort smirked. _"The Malfoy has their uses to me and tonight, with Draco's failure, I expected to be the last uses. However, there is one more. They will bear me the vessel for my soul."_

The snake moved its head toward her master, her eyes questioning. Voldemort gave a wry chuckle and patted the snake's head. _"This body has been weakened and has its limitation. But with Malfoy's pureblood lineage and Caledonia's immense power, together they will carry a strong generation and I will gather what's left of my torn souls and be reborn again through their child." _

"_That is a good plan, mi'lord." _

"_Yes…" _

**Mother and Daughter's Bonding**

Caledonia traced her finger on the cold-fogged windowpane as she sat on the window bench in Draco's room. It had been a week since they came to the Malfoy Manor. It was a cold dreary summer and she shivered, pulling the blanket around her.

She opened her mouth and breathed, fogging up the window once again to trace doodles on the windowpane. Sighing, she leaned her forehead against the cool glass, watching as her tracing faded with the mist. The door opened with a soft click and she looked over her shoulder to see Narcissa come in. She watched as the older woman strode over to her with grace and air of superiority.

Narcissa sat down across from Caledonia and patted her hand on the younger woman's ankle. "We're worried about you, dear."

Caledonia sighed and shook her head. "I am fine."

"On the outside, you are fine, but on the inside, you are not." Narcissa said and shifted to make herself comfortable. "You're not alone here. My husband and myself have to put up with the vile man in our house far longer than you can believe. But we have come to hold onto the hope that one day, we all will be free."

Caledonia looked up to Narcissa. "How can you put such faith in that while serving the bastard?" She hissed.

"We never signed up to serve him. Unfortunately, Lucius was born into the servitude. Abraxas Malfoy had taken liking to the old Tom Riddle long time ago and served him. Lucius, at one time, was much like Draco, raised to believe in such philosophy and trained to serve the Dark Lord. It wasn't until when he was in Hogwarts that his belief changed."

The younger woman frowned, "You knew what you were getting into when you married him, didn't you?"  
Narcissa gave a soft sigh, "Yes."

"But you could've backed out."

The older woman looked over at Caledonia and gave a sad smile. "You're right, I did have a choice to back out, but I didn't."

"Why?"

"I loved Lucius. Granted, we were betrothed since birth, but I came to love him very much when we met in Hogwarts. He was kind, sweet and honorable. He admitted to me when we were young that his family were serving the Dark Lord and gave me the chance to opt out."

"And you didn't."

"That's right." Narcissa smiled fondly. "Tell me," Caledonia looked up again, "Why did you and Draco marry?"

Caledonia opened her mouth to answer but saw the knowing look in the older woman's eyes and closed her mouth. Narcissa nodded and replied, "Love. Draco fought hard for you, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"He believed in you. Now, believe in him as well."

"I know, but I don't know what to do now. I feel like I am trapped here, with him down the hall and I can't do anything." Caledonia whispered, shaking as she tried to fight back tears of frustration, desperation and anger.

Narcissa reached out, took hold of Caledonia's hands, and noticed they were cold, ice cold. "You're a Malfoy now. Our strength has always been family. We stand together, supporting each other and believing in each other. You and Severus are part of us and we're part of you. I may not know you very well, but you're my daughter now."

Caledonia's eyes filled with tears and spilled down her cheeks. It kept on coming, she cried, and Narcissa gathered the weeping girl into her arms and rocked her, soothingly whispering to her for a while.

It was a long time before Caledonia was able to calm down and Narcissa smiled, brushing the ebony hair, "Shh, love. We're here and we're with you. Now, with all that cried out… are you ready to be a Malfoy Mistress?"

Caledonia sniffed and detached herself from the older woman. Narcissa stood up and faced the younger girl with her hands folded onto her abdomen, her stance straight and proud. "Being Lady Malfoy is three things; pureblood, proud and poise."

"But I am not a pureblood."

"Matter not." Narcissa snapped softly. "It's not the blood that is pure, it's who you are that make you a pureblood." She gestured sharply for Caledonia to stand up and walked around her in a circle. "First, you must hold yourself in high regard, stand straight and tall." She snapped her fingers and Caledonia stood straight, her head high. "Good. Always keep in the forefront of your mind that you are a strong witch and proud of it, that will reinforce your poise and in the end, you will flaunt the purity of the witch in you."

Caledonia inhaled and held her stance, schooling her face and fortifying her mind. In mere second, she transformed into a woman worthy the title of Lady Malfoy. Narcissa smiled as she came to stand in front of her. "Now, I know you do not care much for your wardrobes. I've taken care of that for you, careful to find your style. They're all in the wardrobe cabinet here." She gestured toward to the said furniture in the room. "Dresses, gowns and more, all for you. Draco has approved of a few and I kept with the style from the ones he had approved. I believe you will approve too." She withdrew her wand and swished it, out came from the wardrobe cabinet were several dresses dancing in midair toward them and came to stop around them in a circle.

Caledonia glanced around, taking in the clothes that her mother-in-law has gotten her. She had to admit that they were tasteful, at the same time, not so overly done. She reached out to the soft green velvet gown and rubbed the sleeve, feeling its softness. She glanced and was impressed at the styles, they screamed of wealth, yet humbleness.

"I see you approve too." Narcissa smirked. "Go on, clean up and I'll have an outfit ready for you. It's nearly dinner time."

Caledonia nodded and retreated to the bathroom and soon, she came out feeling refreshed and clean. Narcissa helped her into a simple dark blue A-line cut gown with square neck and long sleeves. To Caledonia's surprise, the gown wasn't constricting as she thought they would be but comfortable and the skirt flowed like water around her legs.

Narcissa brushed Caledonia's long ebony hair, pulled half up in a clip, and turned the girl around. "Remember, the strength comes from family in this household. We stand together, for each other. Take strength from all of us."

"Thank you," Caledonia softly said, "Mother."

Narcissa smiled and kissed the younger woman's cheek fondly, "my daughter."

The two women left the room, heads high and their stance proud, worthy of the title they bore.

**Wilderness Men**

** On Hunting:**

"Here's the plan, stun the rabbits and we kill them." Draco whispered crouched under the bush and watching the small clearing in the forest. Ron was next to him, crouched as well.

"Won't that spoil the meat, using magic?" Ron asked as he held his wand, watching as few rabbits came into the clearing, nibbling and sniffing at the grasses.

Draco rolled his eyes and glanced over to the redhead. "It'll spoil the meat if you leave them stunned after you kill them."

"Run that by me again…" Ron spat, scowling, as he could not grasp the concept.

"It's simple, dunderhead. Stun, grab, finite and kill."

"Right. How many do we need?"

Draco turned and glanced at the small rabbits hopping counting and doing the math in his head. "Don't want too many, don't want less than we needed. There are four of us, one rabbit can feed two for dinner and breakfast."  
"Two then," Ron replied as he salivated at the fat rabbit that came in the clearing. "I just had enough of rubbery mushrooms and wild beets."

"Me too. We're going to make our women proud of us, men of the woods." Draco nearly crowed.

"Damn right!" Ron agreed whole-heartedly.

The two young scraggly men turned and held their wands out, the spell upon their lips as they poised to attack. Then, all the sudden, the rabbits scattered and disappeared from the clearing in a blink of an eye. They shot each other a look, befuddled and turned to see a wild boar screaming, crashing through the clearing from another side heading toward them. They scrambled apart, shell-shocked as the boar darted past them.

"Manly? My ass!" They heard Caledonia scream as she shot through the clearing, chasing after the boar with a knife in her hand waving about.

Hermione came crashing through and shouted gleefully, "We're having pig for dinner!" She ran past them laughing wildly.

All Draco and Ron could do was stare flabbergasted.

** On Fishing: **

"I am so glad we found a river…" Ron muttered as he sat down on the rock and peeled the shoes and socks off his feet. "It's hot, I am hungry and thirsty."

Hermione dropped the bag and plopped down on the soft grass beside the small trickling river. "Me too… I wonder," she sat up and looked at the river, "if there are any fishes in there."

Draco and Caledonia sat down, peeled their shoes and socks off, and started to wade in the water. They splashed water at each other and laughed.

Caledonia shook the water off her and glanced around, "plenty of fishes here. Fish for dinner?"

"Sound good!" Draco commented as he went over to their bags and started to dig around, pulling out twines.

Ron came over with several long sticks he had found within the area. "Fishing sticks. Leave it to us; we'll get you ladies fishes for dinner!"

"Sure, one each." Hermione said as she grabbed a stick.

"We'll get the biggest fish you've ever seen!" Draco boasted as he begun to cut and tie the twines to the sticks.

Caledonia and Hermione rolled their eyes and gave each other a glance. They giggled and moved to the other side of the river.

An hour later, Ron grumbled. "Not a bite!"

"Me too," Draco frowned as he threw his bait in the water and held the sticks. "There are fishes, I can see them and they're not biting."

They heard splashes and looked up to see Caledonia and Hermione walking toward them with string full of fishes, big as their arms. "We caught some. Have you gotten any?" Hermione asked as she held up her string, clearly there were five fat long fishes hanging from her twine.

Caledonia held her twine up, "I got six, they were biting pretty good."

Draco and Ron stared at them flabbergasted. The redhead muttered, "How the hell?" Draco nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Caledonia looked at each other and laughed before replying together, "Magic."

They walked past them while Ron and Draco glanced at each other, dumbfounded.

**On Game of Wit:**

"Fancy a chess game?" Ron asked as he pulled out the chessboard from Hermione's bag. "I am eternally grateful you had in your mind to pack this, luv." He told the bushy-haired witch.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I just knew you can't live without chess, Ron."

Draco perked, "I'm game!"

"Your choice," Ron replied as he set up the pieces and sat down on the bench.

Caledonia looked up from her reading to see Draco had chosen the white pieces and made the first move. Shaking her head, knowing it would be a long game. She went back to the practically thick tome; 'Life ad Lies of Albus Dumbledore'.

Several hours later, she sighed and closed the book, having finished the most fascinating book written by Rita Skeeter. She had to laugh at some part and wonder at most of it. She placed the book down and looked up to see Ron and Draco still sitting at the end of the table, chess in between them.

Hermione heard the book close and look up, "oh, how long has it been?" She got up and stretched.

Caledonia looked at her watch and her eyes widened, "four hours." She stood up, went over to Draco's side, peered over his shoulder to the board, frowned, her eyes flicking up to Ron's face, and saw the scowl, his lips set in a snarl and eyes not blinking but bloodshot. She leaned over to find similar look on Draco's face. Her eyebrows shot up and glanced up to Hermione, whispering, "They didn't make more than a move each." She gestured to the board.

"What?" Hermione asked and went over to Ron's side and looked. "They're…. oh." She stepped back and rolled her eyes.

Caledonia nodded, "My thought exactly. They went into a staring contest."

"Wonder how long that would take." Hermione muttered as the two women entered the kitchen area to start dinner.

Draco and Ron stared at each other, growling softly under their breath, refusing to move a muscle or blink.

The pieces on the chess rolled their heads and muttered to each other, wondering when the players would move them and agreeing that it had been the most boring game they've ever played in.

**Nightmares #3: Draco**

Draco leaned over to his side, seeing the dark hair that cascaded the pillow he shared with Caledonia and smiled softly. He reached over and stroked her hair, "Love…" She hummed in response and shifted, but didn't turn to face him. "I think they're asleep."

"Draco." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I am tired; we've been walking all day." He ignored her pleas to be left alone, his hand stroked down her arm and over her curvy hip. He then pulled her flush against his chest and she gasped softly. She then turned to gaze at him with her emerald eyes.

He leaned down, kissing her pouty lips and licked along her lips, asking for entrance. She obliged and they shared passionate kiss. Her arms reached up to wind around his neck and he shifted, moving to lie over her. He smirked as her shapely legs moved to hook over his hips. He sighed in bliss as her hips ground into his.

"Oh, Caledonia…" He groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Draco." Her voice was louder than a whisper, but rougher. He frowned in confusion and looked down, gasping as he stared into the eyes of one Harry Potter and yelped.

Draco shot up from the bed, sweating and panting. He glanced around, seeing that he was still in the tent and turned over to see the black hair spilled over the pillow and he reached over, pausing, his hand shaking as he recalled his dream. He swallowed hard.

"Mm… Draco?" Her voice was soft and she turned, blinking her long eyelashes and sat up, seeing Draco pale and clammy. She reached over and stroked his cheek. "What is it?"

He sighed in relief as he saw her soft feature, her long ebony hair. "Nothing… it was a nightmare." He reached over and pulled her to his chest, burying his face into her hair. "A nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"It helps to talk about it." She told him as she stroked his shoulder length pale hair. "You know that, after all those times you've helped me."

He gave a wry chuckle. "I dreamed, we were going to make love, and then you changed."

She pushed herself away from him, confused as she peered into his face. "Changed? How?"

His face flushed, "You changed back."

Her eyes went wide as she realized what she meant and shook her head. "As much I used to want to, but not anymore. You know this is permanent, thanks to you." She gestured to her well-endowed chest and gripped his hand, bringing them to touch one of them. "Let me show you…" She leaned over, kissing his lips and he sighed, succumbing to the lust and love.

**Faked Memories**

Caledonia gasped and sat up quickly and regretted doing so, grabbing her throbbing head. She peered between her fingers that had pressed on her scar and saw Draco, Ron and Hermione staring down at her, dripping wet. She realized she was wet and cold as well.

Draco reached over and pulled her hand away gently, taking in stock of her scar and scowled. "He got to you, didn't he?"

She blinked in response and remained silent for a bit before replying, "He was angry. Really angry. He knows now that we've been hunting for his Horcruxes. Actually," She turned to Hermione and Ron. "Just you two with Harry. That's all." She accepted Draco's help to stand up and the four proceeded changing their clothes as Hermione handed over the dry clothes she had in her bag.

"What does he know exactly?" Hermione asked as she handed shirts to Draco and Ron who proceeded to strip off their wet ones.

"He was really angry, you know. Made a massacre at the Gringotts. I don't feel sorry for Griphook, he swindled us." Caledonia replied and huffed as she unbuttoned her corset and peeled it off her body with distaste on her face. "He was thinking of all of his Horcruxes. He knows they've been destroyed. There's two left and seeing his thought really confirmed what I had guessed was the last of the two."

"So, what's he going to do now?" Ron asked.

Caledonia met his eyes. "He knows that we'll be able to kill him once the Horcruxes has been destroyed. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest."

"So, we have the cup. What's next?" Draco asked as he finished buttoning his pants.

"Draco, you know as well as I do. He's going to call us soon." Caledonia told him.

"He's going to know you've been there with us." Ron concluded as Caledonia nodded.

"I have an idea..."

Hermione swished her wand, casting drying spell on their wet clothes while they huddled together and asked, "Why am I afraid that idea might backfire?"

Draco gave her a look, "Give her a chance..."

Ron gave a little laugh, "You still got a lot to learn about three of us. Any idea we get into, it usually backfires. Go on, Cally, what's your idea."

Caledonia smirked and leaned forward, "We need polyjuice and the last of the hair of Harry Potter and Draco's."

"What!?" Ron stepped back and gaped.

"Sh!" Hermione slapped Ron's arm and with a swish of her wand, the now dry clothes disappeared into her bag and she pulled out the bottle of the polyjuice. "Are you sure? This is just it."

"We only need few minutes of the juice to make this look real. Here's what we're going to do." Caledonia started and they whispered and went over the plan for few minutes before they agreed to go with the plan. They were going to create two different memories.

"Alright, let's get this cracking." Ron muttered as he undressed and put on the clothes he was going to wear.

Draco glared, "Don't look so thrilled... You're not going to be the only one."

"You both shut up." Hermione snapped at the two and held up the polyjuice. "We better not put this to waste!"

Soon, they all stood in place, Ron held the small vial of the murky polyjuice, and Draco mirrored him, looking at his own with disgust. Ron whined, "Why can't I be Harry Potter?"

"Ron, it won't work that way!" Hermione told him.

"I know how to be Harry Potter better than you do." Draco said with a smirk,

Ron scowled and snapped back, "But I know Harry Potter longer!"

"It doesn't make me feel any better that you're going to be me!" Draco sniped.

Caledonia sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Come on guys, we don't have time for this! Let's go. Draco, you have an hour of the juice and Ron, your will only last few minutes. So, you both know what to do?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"Alright, let's get going." Caledonia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, facing the lake.

Ron grimaced as he drank the juice and felt his body change and opened them, seeing that his skin had taken on a pale tan tone and silver blond hair hanging down in his eye. He glanced over to see Harry Potter standing before Caledonia with Hermione on his right.

The pseudo-Harry Potter gave a nod and Ron moved to touch Caledonia on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and she looked at him. "You told them where we are!" She nearly flinched at the tone and turned to face Harry. She felt pseudo-Draco's hand draw across her shoulder, moving behind her. She kept her eyes on pseudo-Harry entire time, taking in his furious accusing look.

As Ron moved behind Caledonia, he had quickly shed off the shirt he was wearing and his body changed back, the effect of polyjuice faded and he moved to Harry's left, whipping out his wand to point at Caledonia.

She took the cue and cried, "No! I got you in the vault! You got what you want... let's go to the Headquarter and we can figure out what to do with the cup there!"

Pseudo-Harry shook his head. "No. It was supposed to go as we planned; we were supposed to get out without anyone noticing. Now they know I am here. He's going to know I am already here. You gave away my place."

"Give that here!" Hermione spat, grabbing Caledonia's bag.

Ron shot a spell, "Stupefy!" toward two dummies that was behind Caledonia and it fell over, giving two loud thuds. Caledonia fell to the ground at the same time, watching as pseudo-Harry, Ron and Hermione took off running toward the forest and apparated, hearing three popping noises. She closed her eyes and waited a minutes before she got up.

She turned and swished her wand, making two dummies disappears from the ground and turned thinking of the Shell Cottage and disapparated.

She appeared, looking around on the beach and saw the sun was beginning to set over the horizon and saw pseudo-Harry, Hermione and Ron waiting on the beach and went to meet them.

"Let's get the next part of the memory done." She told them and waved her wand, changing pseudo-Harry's shirt color. "Alright, let's get this done with."

Draco nodded, standing with his back to the setting sun, facing Caledonia. She looked at him and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to blank first.

As soon she felt confident enough she had given the memory a blank space, she opened her eyes. She saw pseudo-Harry in front of her, mostly shadowed with the sun behind him.

"How should I trust you?" Harry's voice carried over to her over the crashing of the wave. He gestured to her. "You're a Snape and a Malfoy to boot."

"Hermione's my friend, so is Ron. Let me help you, please."

The shadowed Harry crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't know. You have to prove to me that I can trust you."

"You want the Horcrux, right?"

"Yes..."

"Let me help you hunt for one."

"There is one... in the Lestrange's vault. Help me get in and I can trust you."

Caledonia stalled, looking away in the opposite direction where Harry had looked. "I don't know... I don't even have the access to the Malfoy's vault."

"Get me in and I can trust you."

She closed her eyes, allowed her mind to blank out, and remained for a long minute before opening them and she saw Draco standing before her, having returned to his self as the polyjuice faded. "I think it will work."

"It's almost fool-proof..." Hermione said as she walked up to Caledonia.

"I hope so."

**Mirror of Efillellarap**

"Who are you?" The young man in glasses asked as he stared in a strange mirror that he had came across during his wandering in Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort had finally beaten and everyone began to move forward, albeit slowly into a shaky new future, unsure of themselves. Every wizards and witches had their whole lives honed and trained for battle and now it was all over and every one of them were unsure of their future. Including the said raven-haired young man whose green eyes held things that no man his age should've seen.

The woman, tall and lean, with beautiful feature upon pale skin cocked her head; she had familiar eyes and long raven hair. He wondered if she was any relative of his mother, but to his surprise, her eyes were much like his own. She looked confused at first then her lips curved, wickedly sensuously into a smile that made him hitch his breath. "I'm Caledonia." She began to look up and down and around as if looking at a frame on the other side of the glass. She reached up, touched the glass, and mused, "Interesting… The Mirror of Efillellarap. Does yours say the same on the other side, eh Harry?"

He frowned surprised she knew his name. He looked up and read the carved letterings above the frame of the mirror. "Efillellarap ruo yuoy wohsI."

She chuckled and he found her voice sensuous and velvety, yet familiar on a different pitch level. "I show you your parallel life… Harry Potter, this mirror show you what life would've have been if things had taken a different path." She grinned at him. "I am sure, if I go away and come back, I'll see a different one. Universe has many possible outcomes."

"So, you're saying, if something happened along the line of my life, and if I made a different choice, my life would've ended up somewhere like yours?" He asked and saw her nod. He whistled the heaviness of the concept and shook his head. "So, who are you? Why would this mirror bring us together? If I understand correctly, I should be seeing a version of myself, not you."

She laughed and reached up to push her long bang that coyly hid her left eye. He gaped in shock as he saw the lightning bolt scar upon her face. She nodded, "Yes, I am a version of you…"

"Holy… bloody… blimey…" Harry became speechless, lost on which curses he wanted to curse as he stared at his female counterpart. He imitated a fish for a good while before he snapped out of it and asked, "How?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Long story, really…" She narrowed her eyes, peered closer to somewhere off the right of the mirror, and mumbled to herself before she righted herself. "Put your hand on the glass."

"What?" He asked confused, she sighed in irritation, and he shook his head. "All right, all right." He muttered to himself, "I swear you act like Snape."

"You're closer than you think." She replied, grinning.

He placed his hand flush on the glass and saw she did the same, their hands merged, passing through the glass and gasped as their flesh met flesh. Suddenly, everything shifted and twirled in their eyes and closed them, their minds going on a strange and thrilling journey, visiting each other memories.

They didn't know how long they were in each other's mind, revisiting every little detail down to pat. It seemed a whole lifeline, but in reality, it was only a blink long. Their eyes shot open and they were thrown apart from the glass to the floor.

Harry breathed hard, grasping his neck as if he had drowned and blinked for a while, it was a lot to take in. He looked up and saw she was in much same shape, slowly standing up. He followed suits and faced her. "Whoa… shit! I'm married to Draco Malfoy!?" was the first thing came to his mind as he boggled at Caledonia.

Caledonia gaped at him, "And it doesn't bother you a bit that you turned into a girl over here?" She gestured to herself.

Harry became red and shrugged, "If that what it would take to have a father." He sighed, "Wow… what a life you had."

"I could say the same." She replied, her feature going soft. She had seen everything though Harry Potter's memories. He had never gotten a letter from his mother on his fifteenth birthday; he was James and Lily's son in that life and suffered more than she had anticipated. "Strange how life would've been different if one little detail had changed…"

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Seem that little details between yours and mine were our mother; her choice in who she loved."

She smiled in response. "You're right."

Harry shook his head. "I can't change what had been done. I am happy now, now that Voldemort's dead and I might have a normal life after all. You're well on your way to a good life as a Malfoy."

She nodded. "Yeah, and a child on the way." She reached down, rubbing her belly, she was only three months along and she couldn't wait to meet her son or daughter soon.

Harry's eyes held hint of enviousness as he watched Caledonia rub her belly. He wanted children as well too. She saw the look in his eyes and softly said, "The whole world's wide open for you now. You can go and find a girl, marry her and have children."

He laughed, "Yeah, but I got to find one first and it's going to be hard, with every single female throwing themselves at my feet now."

"What about Ginny?" Caledonia asked. "She loves you. She did in my part of life. I would've gone for her if it weren't for this." She gestured to herself, indicating to her feminineness.

"I suppose she does here too." Harry mused.

"Go for it. I wouldn't think differently."

"You're happy, with Malfoy, aren't you?"

"Blissfully," Caledonia smirked.

Harry heard noise and shot his head toward the door and went over to check, he peered his head into the hallway and glanced around. Nothing and he shook his head, returning to the mirror. He swallowed, seeing she was gone. Their connection broken and he knew, he would never see her again. Universe has many possible outcomes and the chances of him finding her were infinities to one. He picked up the cloth that he had pulled from the mirror, thinking it was the Mirror of Erised and threw it over the Mirror of Efillellarap, covering it up again. He didn't want to see the outcomes of other lives that could've been.

Nevertheless, it was bloody interesting, to see how his life could've been if he had turned into a girl.

**Caledonia and Draco's Baby Announcement**

Caledonia placed the feathered quill into its holder and closed the inkbottle. She blew gently on the letter she had been writing. She glanced up, the fire burning merrily in the fireplace and a small smile played on her lips as she took in the scene.

They were at the Prince Manor. The Malfoy had moved in after the battle upon Severus' invitation. They didn't want to return to their manor, it was in a way, tainted and they wished to not live among the memories until the place was either destroyed or remodeled. Until then, the Malfoy elders moved in, given their own small wing and Draco remained with his wife as they slept in her bedroom. Sirius also moved in, having nowhere else to go and finding himself lonely at the Black manor.

It had been a month since the final battle and the wizarding world was slowly mending. The Ministry of Magic had been left in shamble and Kingsley Shacklebolt and many others had taken upon themselves to reorder the MOM. Friends, families and many more had been laid to rest, funerals ran high and it was a somber dark June for everyone and the nature wept, it rained nearly the whole month.

July came around, the sun peeking, warming up Britain and giving hope for everyone. However, as much as everyone strived to move on, not a hair or hide of Harry Potter had been seen and rumors started to spread like wild fire. Where did Harry Potter go? Did he have a wild affair? Was he sowing his seed over in America? Did he disappear off to the Down Under? There were so many questions and those who were closest to Harry Potter didn't budge, refusing to give a ounce of clue.

Then, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Ministry of Magic wrote a letter to Harry Potter, asking a question. He understood Harry Potter's desire to disappear, never wanting to show his face. He knew the boy had gone through enough and requested the owl to deliver the letter wherever the young wizard was.

The owl, confused, flew around London, then farther out, flew around England and decided to spread farther out, nearly going to Ireland. Then it finally returned to Scotland and nearly gave up, settling at the Prince Manor. In frustration, the owl, trained to hone in the person's magic signature, was befuddled because one Harry Potter was nowhere to be found and only could find the next closest trace of magic, even an iota. It decided to give up and deliver the letter to the person who happened to be Caledonia Snape-Malfoy.

Caledonia had allowed the owl in after it batted against her window and took the letter. The owl had hooted in indignation and left in a flurry. She saw the letter was addressed to Harry Potter and opened it, to find a short letter.

_Harry Potter, _

_ I understand you wish not to be found. You've gone through enough. I have investigated and saw that you closed your account at the Gringotts a long time ago and the fund disappeared mysteriously. _

_ I will not ask but wish you the best and thank you for your service to us all. _

_ There had been talk and plan to honor you at the celebration that will come at the six month mark after the battle. I believe you deserve to have a voice in how you wish to be recognized. They wish to erect a statue of you in place of the old fountain that was once destroyed in the Atrium. _

_ This is all I ask, is for your opinion on this. _

_ Your old friend, _

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt_

It was a simple, informal letter and Caledonia had to smile and scowl at the same time. She decided to consider the former Auror's query and reply when she had an idea.

And indeed she did and thus, she ended up in her father's large study writing a letter. The routine at the Prince Manor had fallen into comfortable semblance of a peaceful life. The seven of them, Sirius, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, herself and Severus dined together at every meals, did their own things during the day. They gathered each night in the study to unwind from the day with tea, cognac and some small talks. Sometime they would read, write or play a quiet game. It was peaceful.

She smirked as she watched her godfather twitch on the floor in his dog form before the fireplace, dog napping. She supposed sometime being an animal is relaxing for their mind were simple, or it could had been a force of habit from years of being in the form to keep sane in Azkaban.

Her father and Lucius were sitting together, their heads together as they battled silently against each other at chess. Narcissa was sitting on the chaise lounge, doing embroidery. Draco was lounging near her, reading a book, much to her amusement, a muggle romance novel.

She glanced back to the letter she had written. It was the last thing Harry Potter would do. She rose to her feet silently, went to the window of the study, and opened it. An owl came to her almost immediately and held out its foot, waiting patiently as she tied the letter to it. She stroked the tawny snowy owl and softly told it, "take it to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Don't wait for reply."

The owl gave a soft hoot and flew off. She watched as it disappeared in the dark sky. She stood there, allowing the cool summer air wash over her as she felt the last bit of Harry Potter fade from her. She rubbed her belly, it was nearly four months and she had been hiding her pregnancy, biding the time to announce. She knew within few weeks, she wouldn't be able to hide it any longer.

Smiling as she felt the small round bump on her abdomen. It was unusual, but she couldn't help but feel it was a magical feeling, to have a child grow in her body. She felt a solid body flush up to her back and leaned against the comforting presence.

Draco leaned his head down to nuzzle his nose into her silky hair and asked softly that only her ear could hear, "Everything all right, love?" He asked as he reached around, resting his hand onto her belly where she had rubbed.

Nodding slightly, "Yes. I think we should tell them now."

"All right, whenever you wish." Draco smiled and held his hand out for her to take and guided her toward the center of the study.

Sirius woke from his nap, his tail wagging as he saw Caledonia and Draco come his way and watched them bemusedly. Narcissa looked up as she heard the heavy thumping of Sirius' tail on the rug and shot a questioning look at her son when she noticed they were standing there in front of the fireplace.

"We have something to say." Draco said, drawing attention. He held Caledonia's hand to his side and watched as Severus and Lucius moved from their chess game to sit closer. Sirius transformed and settled himself on the armrest near his cousin. "Caledonia wishes to announce something…" Draco turned to his wife, gave her a loving smile, and kissed her temple.

Caledonia swallowed and glanced at each person in the room and finally rested on her father's face for a long moment before turning to Draco and said, "Well, I'd like to announce that we're pregnant."

Narcissa threw down her embroidery as she got up and nearly squealed, giving Caledonia and Draco a hug. "How wonderful! A grandchild!"

Lucius stood and clapped his son's shoulder and gave Caledonia a kiss on her crown. "What a blessing. Congratulation!"

Sirius leapt to his feet, "Excellent, that's what we need, a pitter-patter of tiny feet in the house!" he bounded to Caledonia and gave her a squeeze.

She laughed, as Sirius looked almost ready to burst and wag his tail in his human form. She then turned to find her father standing and staring at her with serious look on his face. She swallowed again and stepped up to him, "Father?"

He looked down at her and then took her in his embrace, holding her. "Congratulation love. I am happy for you."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she burrowed her head into her father's warm embrace and held onto him. "Thank you father."

He drew back, held her at arm length, and smiled, "When is the child due?"

Draco replied, "Around Christmas time."

Narcissa squealed and Sirius cheered while Lucius shouted, "Indeed! This calls for a celebration!"

Severus's face darkened as he stared at his daughter. Draco watched with concern realizing his father-in-law wasn't joining the celebration. Caledonia began to pale as her father's face scowled and his hands gripped her shoulders a bit harsh.

The room became deadly silent as everyone turned to them. Severus closed his eyes, let his daughter go, clenched his hands to his side, and said with deadly tone, "You mean to tell us… you're four months along?"

Lucius glanced to his wife with bemusement and saw something clicked in Narcissa's eyes as she gasped. Sirius' eyes widened stepped back.

Caledonia stepped back, only to fall into Draco's protective arms. "Yes."

"You…" Severus stared at her, "You were pregnant since March. The entire time during the battle…"

Tears fell from Caledonia's eyes as Draco gently pushed her to stand behind her and stood up to Severus, "yes. We never knew until after the battle. We only found out after she fainted."

Severus scowled and snapped, "The risks! She could've died! Along with the child! Voldemort," Everyone flinched, "Could've used that against all of us if he knew! For all we could've known, he could have imprinted the last bit of his soul in the child!"

Caledonia stepped around Draco and shouted, "There's nothing evil about my child. I would've known! Voldemort's gone, he's dead. I know this because I've seen it myself when I crossed over."

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're right. I am sorry. Just the thought of you being in such condition, battling the Dark Lord was too much."

She stepped up to him and placed a hand on his arm and softly said, "I would've been frightened too if I knew then. But I didn't. Madame Pomfrey mentioned that there was a powerful shield spell surrounding the womb at the time, protecting the baby." She drew his hand down from his face and placed it on the small swell, "Your grandchild is in there, safe and sound. He will be loved very much by all of us. That's what he deserves. He is an innocent soul."

Severus nodded, his hand remained on her belly, feeling the hardness of the womb and then he shifted, gathering her into his arms once again and said, "I apologize, love. I am happy that I have a grandchild now."

She smiled up at him. "Good."

"Let's celebrate!" Sirius barked as he swung around, handing out glasses of wine and paused at Caledonia, "ah, an apple juice for you." He handed the golden liquid in the crystal to her and held up the glass high in the air, "To Caledonia and Draco, for their new addition to the family. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused and clinked their glasses together and drank, smiling and laughing.

Narcissa excitedly grabbed Caledonia's arm and drew her to the chaise lounge, "We have to plan for the baby's nursery!" Caledonia laughed as she listened to Narcissa prattle on about the colors, themes and clothes. Draco rolled his eyes as he settled down next to her, picking up the book, smirking as he listened to his mother's chatter.

Lucius rested his arm over Severus' shoulders, watching his wife chattered excitedly. "My friend, we're all luckily to be blessed despite our past. One can say we do not deserve this."

Severus bowed his head in a small nod, "Indeed."

Sirius joined them, sliding up next to Severus' other side and nudged, "The fates had given all of us a second chance." He gestured toward Caledonia, "with that wonderful woman."

Severus smiled and Caledonia looked up to him, smiling.

**Sixteen Years Later**

"I want to go!" A young girl whined all too familiar and his mother rolled her eyes and glared pointedly to her handsome husband.

She then smoothed the girl's silky curl, brushing away from her face to reveal shining emerald eyes that seemed to almost water. "It won't be long, darling and you will go too." She told her.

"But it won't be for five years!" She pouted and crossed her arms in a very much same fashion, giving his mother a flash back from twenty-three years ago when she first met her husband on the staircase before the Great Hall of Hogwarts when they were mere eleven years old.

Quiet annoyed with her attitude, "Lily Narcissa Luna Malfoy," She sternly said and the girl sighed, dropping her arms, looking up at her mother. "Darling, think of all the time you get to play by yourself without your brothers pestering you." The girl seemed to lighten up at the idea and cheerfully ran off to find her friends. "Don't get lost!" She called after her, turned to her husband, and smiled.

"What if I end up in Hufflepuff, father?" Draco looked down to see his second son looking up at him, his eyes wide and he was biting his lips.

He knelt beside him, brushing his black that fell over his pale blue eyes. He looked so much like his mother that he felt his heart swell. "I don't think you will end up in Hufflepuff. Maybe Gryffindor or Slytherin."

He narrowed his eyes and Draco knew what would come next. "You and Mom were in Slytherin, why would I want to be in Gryffindor? I want be like you two!" He pouted.

Caledonia chuckled over Draco and he glanced up to her, "Perhaps, it's your turn." He said standing up.

She knelt to level with her stubborn and mischievous son, he had been much more handful than her two other children and the middle child of the three. She knew in her heart where her son will end up. "Your grandmother was in Gryffindor. I was in Gryffindor at first, remember…" She tapped her forehead, she had long gone swept her hair back in simple half coif, her scar had faded to faint line over the years. She had told tales of Harry Potter and how he became into Caledonia to her children as if it were fairy tales. Though her children knew better not to reveal to anyone for a long while, it was their favorite stories that they kept in their hearts.

Scorpius Albus Sirius, named after the two men that his parents had come to respect higly, nodded as he latched onto his mother and then turn to hug his father, "You will write to me?" He asked.

He had always been his mother's boy but had special spot in Draco's heart and his father smirked, kissing his forehead before standing up. "Go on, you will miss your train." Scorpius bobbed his head, ran to aboard the train, and turned back, waving to his parents who replied with their own waves.

Draco glanced around, seeing few kids and growled, "That boy is going to be the death of us!" Caledonia turned her head to find her oldest son, sixteen years old, in his right handsome mixture of his grandfathers with long silky black hair that fell down to his shoulders and smoldering green eyes and fine feature. She covered her mouth, attempting to stifle her chuckles.

James Severus Lucius Malfoy was kissing, more rather, snogging a pretty curly red-head girl, Rose Weasley. Draco made move to break them apart but was stopped when Caledonia laid her hand on his arm. He glanced at her with question in his eyes. She shook her head and the whistle blew, announcing that it was leaving the station. The two young lovers broke apart and scrambled to board the train before it started to move.

James then stuck his head out, waving to his parents, smiling the blasted aristocratic smile that belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "I'll be sure to watch over Scorpius." He shouted to his parents. "Love you mother!"

Draco sneered toward his son, "You keep your hands to yourself!"

"Yeah, right father!" James cheekily shot back and disappeared in the train.

"Remember when we were sixteen?" Caledonia asked, turning to her husband of seventeen years of marriage.

He glanced down, pulling her flush to his body, even after seventeen years, his heart beats wildly for her. He lifted her left hand and caressed the rings with his thumb, "we married then, didn't we?" She gave him a sly smile and kissed his lips.

"Oi! You two, don't you get tired of public display of affection?" They turned to see Ron approaching them, gangly and tall with hint of receding hairline, but he still had same youthful shine in his face and Hermione at his side, grinning.

Draco drawled, "What's to you? I can snog my wife anywhere, anytime I want to." He let her go and they shook hands.

"It's sickening to watch you two snog, it's like seeing gay porn." Ron retorted with teasing bite in his tone. Hermione gasped and swatted him. "What? It's true!"

Caledonia reached over and bopped him on the head with her small purse. "Idiot. I haven't been able to stand and pee in over eighteen years! In no way it is gay porn to you!"

Ron chuckled, "Just kidding." They turned and walked together to the end of the station where few fireplaces were lined up for floo. "Seeing Scorpius off to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes. He was upset because James told him that he would get in Hufflepuff." Draco replied.

"Hufflepuff? That boy?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. "Not likely." She recalled how many troubles the boy had gotten himself into over the years. He was born with nasty streak of mischief that she suspected inherited from Sirius Black, seeing he is his great-uncle.

Caledonia smirked in a true Malfoy fashion, "he'll be in Slytherin for sure."

"No! Every kid of yours got to be in Gryffindor!" Ron said, turning to them. "We need more Malfoy in Gryffindor!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "What of your kid?" He retorted. To their surprises, Rose ended up in Ravenclaw with a streak of Slytherin and a heart of Gryffindor.

The redhead shrugged, jerking his thumb toward his wife, "comes from her. All smart and bookish…"

"Are you sure she's spending her time in the libraries like Hermione did?" Caledonia asked, "We just saw James and Rose sucking at each other's tonsils just before they boarded the train."

Ron's eyes bugged and became red, "Why! You control your son! I won't have him defile my daughter!" He rounded onto a laughing Draco who stepped into the floo. "Not like you did to Caledonia when you were sixteen!"

"We were married!" Draco shot and said, "Prince Manor!" and he was gone in green flame, laughing.

Ron paled, turning to Caledonia, "Please, don't tell me that they've married in secret?"

Shaking her head, she stepped into the floo with her daughter, Lily. "We would've known first. See you Friday at the Malfoy Manor for dinner?" She saw Ron and Hermione nod, holding their youngest, Hugo between them. Hugo and Lily waved at each other; they were of the same age and best friends. She smiled, knowing Lily and Hugo would end up in Gryffindor when the time comes. "Prince Manor!" She said and the green flame washed over them.

**Revelation**

Year 2248

"Well, we've found it." A woman said as she stood on the top of the hill with another man. The forest behind her and the site in front of her, people going about busily digging and extracting artifacts.

"You're absolutely sure this is it, Julie?" The man asked.

"Yes, Skyler. Godric Gryffindor's ancient town, the Godric Hallow. The town disappeared in that eruption of the Eyjafjallajokull volcano over a hundred years ago. This is exciting because it is also the hometown of the once famed wizard, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"Yes…" Skyler glanced down at the book in his hand and read the notes of the archeology data. "I wonder what we will find."

"I don't know!" Julie laughed, "that's what make this exciting… I wonder if anything is intact…" She trailed off and spotted a streak of red light going up in the air. It was a sign that one of her worker had found something. "Come on! Let's go and see what they've found."

The two ran down the hill and through the site, careful to not step on anyone or anything until they reached near the center of what once was a town.

"We found something." Another man said swishing his wand to clear off the dirt at his feet, "apparently this was once the gravesite." He gestured to the area that he and his co-workers had marked the area. "We've uncovered many tombstones… You want to look at a few of them."

"Please…" Skyler gestured, panting from his run.

"Well… Here's Ariana Dumbledore's gravestone." He led them over to a broken gravestone and on the top, worn from age and erosion, carved name of the said girl.

"Oh! Ariana, the tragic young sister of Albus Dumbledore!" Julie gasped as she peered closer to the gravestone, caressing the worn stone.

"Well, there's more…" The man said, "Over here, is Ingnotus Peverell…"

Skyler gasped, "The Deathly Hallow brothers…"

Julie looked as if Christmas came early. "Yes… the one fathered the Potter generations! Oh, this is so exciting!"

A woman shouted, "Here it is!" She stood up and waved them over. She brushed her forehead of sweat and pocketed her wand. "James Potter." She gestured to the lone gravestone. "He's here."

Julie ran over, knelt before the stone, and drew out her wand, carefully casting spell to blow away the dust some more. "That can't be right. This is stone for a single person… the record state that he was buried with his wife, Lily Potter."

"Could it be his relatives of the same name?" The woman asked.

Julie shook her head. "No, look at the date. It is him, the father of Harry Potter."

"Look…" Sklyer said as he gestured to the next gravestone.

Julie stood and went over to the next gravestone; it was bigger and held two names with the years on them. She gaped. "This changes the very history we know. Severus Tobias Snape and Lily Rose Snape…"

"Harry Potter never was a Potter." Another man appeared and handed an ancient book. "We found this not far from here in a house…"

Julie looked at the book; it was a journal. Surprisingly it had survived the destruction of the town and kept very well with magic. She could feel the magic embedded in the very pages of the book and opened it revelry. She read the neat spidery loopy scrawl.

"What did it say?"

Julie looked up to her co-worker, pale. "We've just discovered wizarding history's deepest secret."

_My name is Caledonia Lilia Snape. I didn't always go by that name, but I was also known by another name, Harry James Potter. This is our story…_

**The End**


End file.
